Amores Inevitaveis
by Brunotop Wealey
Summary: FINALIZADA - PÓS EDP - RonHermione & HarryGinny no 7º e ultimo ano tentando desvendar os misterios de seus amores e tentando destruir os horcuxes de Voldemort juntos, novos animagos, nova Hogwarts... Tudo que vc espera de uma fic de Harry Potter
1. Despedidas

**Amores Inevitáveis**

**Capitulo Um – Despedidas**

Harry acordou naquele quinze de agosto, suando e lembrando do seu ultimo ano letivo. Agora tudo tinha acabado, Dumbledore estava morto, Hogwarts não seria mais aberta e mesmo que fosse Harry não iria, ele havia aceitado que como seus pais, Dumbledore e Sirius tinham sido levados por "Lord Voldemort".

Agora Harry tinha percebido porque Voldemort mudou seu nome, não tinha sido para assustar outros bruxos mais sim porque ele tinha medo que o chamassem de Tom Marvolo Riddle, agora Harry fazia questão de chamá-lo de Tom já que ele odiava a existência daquele nome.

Harry levantou e deu uma espiada na janela onde deu uma ultima olhada para aquela rua dos Alfineiros que sempre tinha odiado, mas agora tinha entendido porque todos os anos tinha que voltar para lá e esse era o ultimo ano que estaria ali, pois daqui a algumas horas os membros sobreviventes da ordem iriam buscá-lo, já que o casamento de Gui Weasley seria no dia vinte de julho.

Ele desceu desanimado pela escada e viu uma tia Petúnia chorosa ao lado de um tio Valter aflito, Harry não entendeu porque eles estavam assim afinal ele estava indo embora e finalmente eles estariam livres dele. Ao perceberem a presença do sobrinho tia Petúnia cobriu seu rosto com o avental enxugou algumas lagrimas e foi para cozinha enquanto tio Valter chamou Harry para conversar.

-_Harry nós temos que conversar_ – tio Valter começou parecendo ainda mais aflito.

-_O que foi?_ – Harry não entendeu o motivo da conversa. Ele estranhou o tio chamá-lo de Harry afinal de contas ele sempre era chamado de garoto, menino, estrupício entre outros apelidos indesejados.

-_Bem eu e Petúnia conversamos e decidimos que queremos que você fique_ – o tio parecia falar muito serio agora – _decidimos que se aquele feitiço que o velho..._

-_DUMBLEDORE_ – Harry interrompeu bravo e muito confuso afinal os tios queriam que ele ficasse? Não era possível, mas depois deixou seu tio assustado continuar.

-_Bumbledore, bem decidimos que aquele feitiço ainda deve existir até você formar dezessete anos, ou seja, você ainda esta seguro aqui, Harry é melhor você ficar já que aquele que matou seus pais esta atrás de você._

Harry não compreendeu aquele era seu tio Valter que sempre implicava com ele que nem ao menos comentava as palavras magia, feitiças e outras coisas do tipo. O que tinha acontecido? Esses não poderiam ser seus tios.

-_Desculpe-me tio_ – Harry se surpreendeu com o que ele tinha dito quase nunca o chamava de tio e quando o chamava ele sempre vinha vermelho feito um tomate – _Mas não posso ficar_.

-_Mas, Harry_ – tio Valter tentou argumentar.

-_Não tio esse ano eu não voltarei para Hogwarts_ – Harry ficou observando para ver se o tio tinha um daqueles ataques de sempre quando Harry mencionava o nome de sua antiga escola – _eu tenho que continuar a missão que Dumbledore me deixou_ – o tio fez uma cara interrogativa – _sim tio o Dumbledore morreu. Ele foi morto no ultimo mês_. – Harry parou de falar e sentiu uma pontada no coração era a primeira vez depois do enterro de Dumbledore que ele citava o fato – _E agora eu vou atrás dos Horcrux de Tom Marvolo Riddle._

-_Tom Marvolado Ritle_? – o tio não tinha entendido o sobrinho.

-_Tom Marvolo Riddle, foi o homem que matou meus pais e mandou matar meu padrinho e Dumbledore_ – o tio fez uma cara de espanto – _agora tio eu devo terminar de arrumar minhas coisas, afinal a ordem já deve esta chegando_.

O tio não argumentou mais só sentou se na sua poltrona com uma cara de espanto e abriu um jornal. Harry foi a cozinha e encontrou uma tia abraçada a seu primo super gordo chorando, Duda estava sufocado mais continuou deixando mãe abraçar-o. Ele apanhou uns biscoitos e foi ao seu quarto pegou seu malão, agora muito mais leve já que a maioria dos seus livros escolares tinham sido deixados com Rony Weasley seu melhor amigo já que ele não iria utilizá-los nem tão cedo o único livro que fazia questão de levar era seu livro de poções do sexto ano já que ele tinha pertencido a Severus Snape ou o "Príncipe Mestiço" como se intitulava, tinha sido Snape que matara Dumbledore e tinha sido ele que avisara a Voldemort que eram os Potter que ele devia matar e com a ajuda de Pettigrew ele descobriu o segredo do esconderijo e a quase dezessete anos Harry havia adquirido aquela cicatriz e o titulo de órfão.

Harry arrumou seu malão jogou a gaiola de Edwiges vazia dentro dele e saiu do quarto sendo seguido por uma coruja branca voando ao seu lado. Ao chegar a sala de estar encontrou três ruivos, um homem novo com cabelos grisalhos e um senhor cheio de cicatrizes no rosto, um olho mágico e uma perna de pau.

-_Olá Harry_ – Um dos dois ruivos idênticos soltou um olá para Harry.

-_Olá Fred, Jorge, Lupin, Carlinhos e Alastor_ – Harry reconheceu cada membro da ordem da fênix – _vocês vieram cedo_.

-_Bem Harry nós não queríamos perder a hora_ – o Ruivo mais alto e sardento que lembrava muito Rony falou a Harry – _precisamos ir os outros nos esperam._

-_Que outros?_ – Harry não entendeu.

-_No caminho você irá entender_ – Lupin usou um feitiço de levitação na mala de Harry enquanto Moody acariciava Edwiges – _já se despediu de seus tios?_

-_Bem não_ – Harry não se importava muito com isso.

-_Então vá rápido senão nós nos atrasaremos_ – Lupin finalizou o dialogo.

Harry foi até aa sala de estar onde seus tios e primo estavam sentados muito nervosos, Duda que havia visto os gêmeos Weasley que a alguns anos tinham inchado sua língua estava atrás do pai.

-_Então é isso, tio, tia eu tenho que ir_ – Harry estava meio confuso, ele deveria estar feliz afinal estava se livrando dos seus tios Durleys – _Adeus._

-_Harry não vá_ – tia Petúnia estava de novo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Agora Harry entendia apesar de tudo eles o amavam, eles só o maltratavam porque tinham medo do poder dele, Harry entendeu porque Dumbledore sempre o mandava para aquela casa, ele o mandava para lá porque estava protegido pelo amor trouxa deles.

-_Desculpe tia, mas eu tenho que ir espero voltar a vêlos_ – uma lagrima brotou dos olhos de Harry e ele saiu da sala desanimado.

-_Vamos Potter_ – Moody olhou para ele com seu olho normal – _não temos mais tempo pegue sua varinha e vamos aparatar, você já sabe não? Me contaram que você aparatou você e o Alvo na noite do ataque_.

-Sim Alastor já sei aparatar vamos então – Harry puxou a varinha e pensou em ir para A Toca, mas antes disso Lupin disse – Harry não vamos para A Toca vamos para o Largo Grimauld a sua casa.

-_Anh? O que iremos fazer lá eu achei que ela não era mais a cede da ordem_. – Harry se surpreendeu.

-_E não é. Apenas vamos para lá não questione mais_ – Lupin avisou, Harry movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e depois eles aparataram.

Ao chegarem no Largo Grimauld Harry reconheceu mais meia dúzia de conhecidos entre eles estavam Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ninfadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall e Rubeo Hagrid. Harry ainda não entendia porque eles estavam no Largo Grimald, mas não fez objeções.

-_Harry!_ – Rony olhou o amigo, com um sorriso aberto. Rony estava um pouco mais alto e musculoso desde o ultimo encontro deles no expresso de Hogwarts, tornando-o mais forte e alto que Gui, e deixando o mais atraente. Bem Harry também havia ganhado músculos nessas poucas semanas mais não como Rony. – _Você tá bem?_

-_Rony. Estou e vocês? Vejo que você cresceu mais um pouco_ – Harry foi dá um abraço em Rony enquanto fitava todos os presentes na sala.

-_Também._ – Rony soltou se do amigo e olhou para os outros que haviam chegado com Harry – _Vamos então_.

-_Para onde?_ – Harry não entendeu o amigo.

-_Vamos pegar uma chave de portal Harry_ – Hermione que estava atrás de Rony esperando para falar com amigo se desvencilhou para dar um abraço em Harry. Hermione agora tinha um corpo completo de mulher ela estava da altura dos ombros de Rony, seu busto e quadris haviam crescido. – _Não me pergunte pois também não sei para aonde é_.

-_Não se preocupe Mione_ – Hagrid veio dá um alô a Harry – _vocês saberão quando chegarmos lá._

Harry não perguntou só seguiu lupin até a cozinha do Largo Grimauld onde só havia a mesa, Harry achou estranho e melhor não comentar mais a mesa com 12 pernas viradas para cima.

-_Cada um deve tocar em uma perna quando eu disser já_ – o Sr. Weasley se pronunciou – _um... Dois... Três... Já._

**N/A - Bem minha primeira fic espero que vcx gostem... primeiro cap agua com açucar mais prometo melhorar no cap 2 e três.**

**sobre o cap: vcx devem ter estranhado todo o amor de tio valter e petunia para com harry neh? vcx vaun entender maix para frente o porquê esperem e vêrão,**

**eu sei que eh spoiler mas eh que nun tava afim de faxer eles com 16 e u que aconteceu nu sexto livro de rowling tinha que ser citafo e pá**

**tem uma fic mt perfeita que vcx devem ler**

**é o encatamento das almas da roberta é perfeita**

**otra é trought the rain e trought your kiss da rebecca as três fics saun assim como exah R/Hr e têm em segundo plano Ha/Gn**

**vow induh prox cap promete ixpero review**


	2. Fortes tentações

**Capitulo 2 – Fortes tentações**

Harry tocou na perna da mesa e sentiu o chão embaixo de si desaparecer e então um chão agradável apareceu, eles estavam na cozinha d'A Toca, mas Harry não entendeu porque tinham que ir até o Largo Grimauld para depois ir para A Toca.

-_Como sei que vocês estão se perguntando vou explicar_ – o Sr. Weasley se referiu a Rony, Harry e Hermione – _A Toca esta com um feitiço de segredo e a única entrada é o Largo Grimauld que também esta com um feitiço de segredo criado por Dumbledore antes de morrer, e o segredo do Largo Grimauld mudou conforme a vontade de Dumbledore só os membros da ordem em Harry confia já que ele é o dono da casa podem entrar nela._

-_Anh? Eu sou o dono do segredo?_ – Harry não tinha entendido as ultimas palavras do Sr. Weasley.

-_Não Harry você só controla pelas suas emoções quem usa o Largo Grimauld_ – o Sr. Weasley terminou de explicar. Rony estava totalmente abobado e Hermione encantada com o feitiço, Harry olhou em volta e viu Neville Logbotton e sua avó conversando a Profª Sprout, Luna Lovegood estava atrás de uma edição d_'O Pasquim_, em mãos e ao lado dela estava uma ruiva que particularmente Harry achava linda ela estava absorta em pensamentos, mas ao ver Harry ela gritou.

-_HARRY! Finalmente já estava preocupada_ – Ginny veio em sua direção e deu um abraço e um estalado beijo na bochecha de Harry. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijá-la na boca, mas lembrou que se estivesse envolvido com Ginny ela estaria em perigo de vida e o que Harry menos queria era que se amor morresse por causa dele.

-_Oi Ginny_ – ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e deu um sorriso meio falso, ele percebeu que Ginny olhou nos seus olhos com um olhar meio triste, e para não encarar ela ele desviou seu olhar para a Sra. Weasley que vinha correndo dá um abraço nele.

-_Harry, como você está querido?_ – a Sra. Weasley veio e deu um daqueles seus abraços de urso tão sufocantes e tão afetuosos.

-_O... Lá Sra Weasley_ – Harry conseguiu se pronunciar quando a Sra. Weasley havia largado-o. – _iai como vão os preparativos para o casamento?_

-_Vão bem Harry_ – a Sra. Weasley agora estava um pouco mais sorridente – _parece que estava enganada sobre a Fleur. Bem ela se mostrou muito apaixonada pelo meu filho desde o ataque_ – ela parou para olhar a reação de Harry sobre qualquer menção ao ataque a Hogwarts onde Dumbledore morrera.

-_Ah, que bom_ – Harry desviou o olhar para disfarçar a tristeza nos seus olhos esmeraldas e viu uma Ginny, que já havia se afastado para perto da Luna, fitando-o o que foi bem mais intimidante.

Faltavam agora apenas dois dias para o casamento e bem A Toca estava lotada mais uma vez de alegria e pessoas que faziam Harry se sentir melhor. Os últimos dias haviam passado muito rápido, e os comensais da morte não tinham voltado a atacar desde o ataque a Hogwarts. Harry havia notado que Rony não só mudou um pouco seu corpo mais também suas ações desde que Harry e eles tinham se reencontrados ele estava mais calado como se tivesse algo para contar para alguém, mas ainda não tinha reunido coragem o suficiente, Harry percebeu de quem se tratava, mas decidiu não perguntar ao amigo já que ele mesmo travava uma luta interna entre, assumir de vez que não podia viver sem Ginny ou ter forças o suficiente para mantê-la longe dele para não deixá-la correr perigo nas mãos de Voldemort.

Ginny estava jogando duro, era assim que Harry pensava. Na ultima noite quando Rony ainda não tinha chegado para se deitar no mesmo quarto de Harry, pois disse que ia ao "banheiro" e já voltava, Ginny apareceu na porta de camisola sorrateiramente por trás de Harry e deu um "selinho" nele, depois saiu bem depressa o que deixou um Harry bastante confuso e com uma cara de "bobo" intitulada por Neville que havia chegado poucos segundos antes da ruiva sair com um olhar muito confiante.

Rony chegou duas horas depois da sua saída com um sorriso bem claro no rosto o que deixou Harry muito confuso, será que ele havia dito o que sentia a ela? Será que Ronald Bilius Weasley seu melhor amigo tinha finalmente se declarado para ela? Bem Harry ainda não sabia, mas estava bastante desconfiado.

-_Harry, vem aqui precisamos da sua ajuda com essa mesa_ – Rony gritava para Harry que refletia sobre os dois últimos dias – _precisamos triplicar e colocá-la ali onde será servido o "buffet_".

-_Ta certo_ – Harry ajudou seu amigo na tarefa e depois os dois seguiam para a casa quando Harry notou um chama perto do armário de vassouras, o mesmo que usou para conversar com Dumbledore a mais ou menos um ano. – _Rony vá sem min, vou ali e já volto_ – ele se encaminho até o armário e o abriu e viu uma Ginny apontando sua varinha para a direção onde ele estivera a poucos minutos – _o quê?_

-_Bem era o único jeito de você conversar comigo_ – ela fechou a porta do armário fazendo os dois ficarem bem próximos – _afinal de contas o famoso Harry Potter vai ficar fugindo de min até quando?_

-_Ginny... Nós já conversamos sobre isso..._ – Harry ia começar seu discurso já ensaiado caso Ginny o prensasse na parede, mas foi interrompido por três razões: uma, a criatura na sua barriga tinha se movimentado fortemente fazendo-o perder a fala; dois, seu coração não o deixou continuar; e três, Ginny havia beijado-o e ele retribuiu com tanto fervor quanto o que a ruiva demonstrava.

-_Você falava..._ – a ruiva muito esperta não deixou o beijo durar muito fazendo Harry ficar só na vontade.

-_Ginny você sabe que não devemos, se Voldemort descobrir você vai ser usada contra min, e eu não agüentaria te perder como perdi meus pais, o Sirius e... O Dumbledore_ – ele pausou depois olhou naqueles olhos azul-claros que ele achava maravilhosamente perfeito – _Ginny você é a coisa mais importante para min, e se eu você morrer o que será de min?_

-_Harry... Você esqueceu que depois de você e a Mione sou a melhor feiticeira da AD_ – ela fitou os olhos cor de esmeralda de Harry – _e não venha dizer que isso não importa quando estou lutando contra comentais da morte, porque isso vale muito_ – ela disse botando o dedo nos lábios do garoto – _Harry eu sei que você se preocupa muito comigo, e sei que você me ama..._ – Ela pausou e olhou no fundo daquele imenso verde por trás dos óculos do garoto – _do mesmo jeito eu te amo e não suportaria te perder, tampouco te abandonar, foi por isso que resolvi me arriscar ao seu lado._

-_Ginny..._ – Harry olhou para a garota que agora chorava como uma menininha –_ eu te amo tanto._

-_Eu também te amo Harr..._ – antes de terminar Harry botou um do seus dedos nos lábios dela, olhou fixamente nos olhos azuis manchados de lagrimas que escorriam sobre aquelas sardas lindas, e a beijou apaixonadamente, sentiu o gosto salgado das lagrimas dela, mas não reclamou ao contrario amou, beijar Ginny chorando era diferente da Cho, as lagrimas de Ginny tinham um gosto de chocolate caseiro enquanto as de Cho só eram salgadas assim como a água do mar.

-_Bem, Rony preciso confessar um negocio a você_ – Harry cutucou seu amigo sonhador na cozinha, o que fê-lo virar-se bruscamente e vê um Harry com um sorriso maroto.

-_Bem, para você tá sorrindo ou a Lestrange foi presa, ou você voltou com a Ginny_. – O ruivo o encarou sem nenhuma surpresa ao olhar o olhar desconfiado e surpreso de Harry.

-_Ah! Então a Ginny não tramou isso sozinha_ – o garoto deu um murro na palma da sua outra mão – _você ajudaram-na_.

-_Quando você diz ajudaram-na você se refere a quê?_ – Rony parecia ter se interessado pela conversa.

-_Bem, a Ginny não pode ter contado apenas com a sua ajuda, e além do mais cadê a Mione não tenho a visto muito_ – Harry tocou na "ferida" do amigo

-_Er... Então... Não sei_. – Rony corou um pouco e mudou o rumo da conversa de novo para Ginny – eu não a ajudei eu só fiz uma troca de favores...

-_Uma troca de favores?_ – Harry estranhou – _como assim Rony?_

-_Você verá meu caro Harry... Você verá_ – falando isso ele saiu da cozinha com um chocolate na boca se encaminhando para sua irmã.

**N/A: bem esse capitulo foi pa ux fans de Ha/Gn, pq axuh q eles são mais rapidos que o Ron e a Mione... a Mione tah desaparecida neh? calma proximuh cap vou variar o personagem principal, as coisas vão ser vistas do ponoto do Ron, Harry, Mione e Ginny, o prox cap promete para quem gosta de R/Hm. não tou poxtanduh ux dois juntos pq flata finalizar o cap...**

**sobre o cap: bem foi pequeno mais o proximo terá u dobro axuh**

**foi bem dificil escrever Ha/Gn já que eles naum são meu casal favorito mais foi divertido esvrever**

**posso adiantar o nome dos dois prox cap serão Planos - cap 3 e O Casamento cap 4**

**os dois serão muito importantes para R/Hm**

**bem vou indo, tentarei poxta u cap amanhã dia 15**

**xauxin ixperuh reviews**


	3. Planos

**Capitulo 3 – Planos**

Harry acordou muito cedo e percebeu que seu amigo Rony já não se encontrava no quarto. Ele hesitou um pouco, mas abriu a porta bem devagar para não fazer nenhum outro som sem ser o dos roncos de Neville, Harry desceu as escadas bem devagar e notou uma cabeça vermelha muito concentrada em um feitiço. Ele desceu sorrateiramente e percebeu que quem estava fazendo o feitiço era Rony, o ruivo se concentrava no... No buquê?

-_Rony... Você não devia mexer nisso_ – Harry deu tamanho susto no amigo que o fez dá um pulo e se virar apertando o peito com muita força – _isto não tá certo_.

-_Harry! Você quer me matar_ – Rony respirou aliviado e colocou o buquê na mesa de novo, dando um suspiro – _ufa!_ – ele passou as costas da mão na testa e deu mais um suspiro – _achei que fosse a mamãe, ou a Fleur ou pior a Mi..._

-_Mi? Rony o que você quer dizer com a Mi?_ – Harry se sentou conjurou uma torrada e um suco de abóbora – a_ Mi não seria a..._

-_Mi que Mi? Eu não disse nada_ – o ruivo levantou a sobrancelha com um olhar interrogativo e uma cara de assustado que o fez lembrar brevemente Hagrid quando alguma coisa escapava da sua boca – _Harry o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?_

-_Rony não tente me enganar! E não venha dar uma de Hagrid, pois te conheço a sete amos, você não está escondendo algo de min está?_ – Harry levantou o rosto com um olhar de repreensão ao amigo, que abaixou o rosto e guardou a varinha – _O que você vêm tramando com a Ginny?_

-_Harry não é nada importante, e é uma surpresa não posso contar a você_ – o ruivo não olhou nos olhos de Harry, pois estava com medo de vê um olhar severo, que o faria amolecer –_ você irá saber agora eu tenho que continuar o que estava fazendo, se não, importa-se poderia vigiar as escadas para min?_

-_Mas Rony..._ – Harry olhou o amigo por uns segundos então virou-se para a escada com uma torrada na boca e o copo de suco na mão e disse –_ tá bem, mas vá depressa_.

-_Ótimo, agora vamos voltar a você_ – Rony levantou o buquê e soltou um jato púrpura da sua varinha, que Harry entendeu ser um feitiço não-dialogavél, o buquê levantou-se até o teto depois caiu na mão de Rony este guardou o buquê onde deveria estar, e disse – _Vamos já acabei aqui só espero que a Ginny não tenha se dado mal..._

-_Anh? _- Harry que seguia o amigo só assimilou a palavra Ginny, pois estava pensando em qual feitiço Rony havia usado –_ Ginny?_

-_É Harry você já sabe que nós fizemos uma troca de favores e agora ela esta cumprindo sua parte..._ – O ruivo se encaminhou para a cozinha conjurou um prato de mingau e disse – _Accio Mingau_ – o mingau veio em sua direção e ele colocou o prato na frente da mão – _o que posso te contar é que já fiz minha parte do acordo afinal vocês reataram não_?

-_Sim... Nós reatamos, mas isso é segredo, e como você me ajudou a reatar com a Ginny afinal você não ajudou em nada _– Harry não entendeu o amigo, mas sentou se ao seu lado e duplicou o prato com mingau de Rony.

-_É aí que você se engana meu caro Harry_ – Rony deu um sorriso para o amigo e finalizou – _se você quiser como foi que ajudei a reatar pergunte a minha irmãzinha, porque se não me engano já te contei muito._

-_Tá certo Rony, mas quando você precisar de ajuda nesses seus planos que não posa contar com a Ginny, também não conte comigo!_ – Um Harry irritado se levantou da cozinha e foi de volta ao quarto.

Rony ficou meio confuso com a reação do amigo, mas não se manifestou terminou seu mingau e viu a irmã descer a escada com uma cara de alivio.

-_Ufa! Eu achei que ela não fosse parar de falar_ – ela sentou no lugar que a pouco estivera ocupado por Harry – _poxa Rony você poderia ter pensado em algo mais simples._

-_Não, meu plano dará certo, eu espero_ – ele terminou o mingau e desconjurou o prato – _quando ela pegar o buquê, eu chegarei perto dela e se Merlin me ajudar a criar coragem eu conseguirei executar o plano completo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione estava muito ocupada nesses dias já que ela e Tonks tinham sido encarregadas da noiva, e bem ela não estava gostando muito da tarefa já que Fleur não dava trégua quando se tratava de detalhes e isso acontecia a todo estante.

No dia que antecedia o casamento elas tiveram uma pequena folga pela manhã já que Ginny ficou de ajudar Fleur com os detalhes que Gui mais gostava o que deixou a garota muito feliz, assim ela poderia cuidar da sua roupa para o casamento, ela havia pedido a Tonks, que iria com o Sr. Weasley, Moody e Carlinhos ao beco diagonal comprar os últimos retoques da festa e recolher algumas pistas sobre uma invasão a uma loja de antiguidades trouxas, para ela comprar seu vestido já que Fleur exigiu que uma delas ficassem para ajudá-la a decidir qual seria o melhor penteado para a festa, como Tonks parecia mais desgastada Hermione se ofereceu para ficar e tinha combinado com a noiva ao meio-dia para começarem com a Madame Máxime os penteados.

Quando ela descia a escada para tomar café trombou com Harry que parecia muito irritado. Ele deveria estar se encaminhando para seu quarto, foi assim que ela pensou.

-_Harry..._ – ela deu um abraço no amigo já que mal o tinha visto desde que eles chegaram A Toca, menos ainda tinha conversado com ele.

-_Hermione... Por onde você tem andado?_ – Harry se soltou do abraço e fez menção de entrar na sala de descanso dos Weasley's.

-_Bem Harry como você deve saber, eu tive a má sorte de ter escolhido as tarefas por ultimo e como só havia sobrado a comida e a noiva, eu achei que não seria tão ruim ajudar a "Fleurscurenta_" – ela olhou para o amigo que abafava o riso – _e a Tonks também pensou como eu só que ela se provou tão útil no primeiro dia que a "Fleurscurenta" deu trabalho extra para ela, e bem eu liberei ela hoje já que ela precisava se arrumar para o casamento já que ela me disse que achava que o Lupin iria pedi-la em casamento na festa, tomara que ela pegue o buquê..._

-_Buquê! Nem me lembre nesse maldito buquê_ – Harry percebeu o que tinha feito e deu uma tapa na sua propia testa.

-_O que têm o buquê_ – Hermione não entendeu o amigo, mas desconfiou dele por causa da tapa na testa –_ Harry não me diga que você andou aprontando._

-_Nada Mione, é só que eu me lembrei que haveria a cerimônia do buquê e eu e Rony não preparamos o altar para quando a Fleur joga-se o buquê _– ele tentou disfarçar, mas lembrou que as cerimônias de buquês aconteciam no próprio altar do casamento.

-_Mas Harry a joga do buquê acontecem no altar do casamento, o que você está escondendo de min_ – Harry estava irritado com o amigo, mas decidiu que era melhor não contar a Mione.

-_Ah... É verdade... eu tinha me esquecido disso, a então mão é nada_ – ele se levantou e disse – _vamos Mione descer para o café_.

-_Harry! Você não está mentindo para min está_ – Harry teve sorte de que a amiga não saber entrar nas mentes, porque lembrou que era uma negação para oclumência, e foi seguindo até a porta.

-_Claro que não Mione, você sabe que jamais faria isso_ – e ele desceu sendo seguido pela amiga.

Rony parecia muito concentrado na conversa com sua irmã para perceber Harry e Hermione chegando na cozinha. Rony estava de costas para irmã falando sobre alguma coisa de "ela não pode nem cogitar o nosso plano", só que Ginny não estava escutando estava ocupada com um beijo que Harry a aplicava nela e quando ele se virou viu um par de olhos cor de chocolate o fitando, o que o fez corar um pouco.

-_Mione..._ – O ruivo olhou para amiga que agora com certeza não era mais aquela bruxinha sabe-tudo que o fazia ir a loucura. Agora ela estava com os traços de uma mulher muito linda, o seu busto tinha atingido traços grandes e os quadris também, seus cabelos não estavam mais tão volumosos quanto eram na época em que ele a conheceu sua cintura continuava curta fazendo ela ter um corpo de "violão".

-_Olá Rony _– Mione agora fitava seu velho amigo Rony, havia realmente crescido e amadurecido. Ele não demonstrava mais aquela cara de criança, e tinha um corpo de homem, ele estava alto e corpulento se tornando o mais alto e forte dos irmãos e o mais atraente ao olhar de Hermione, sua voz grosara tornando-a muito atraente ele tinha um pequeno cavanhaque no queixo quase da mesma cor dos cabelos só que o cavanhaque era muito curto fazendo combinar com seus olhos azuis, um azul tão intenso que fazia Hermione lembrar da primavera, a estação que mais adorava já que o céu tinha a cor dos olhos de Rony e ela sempre estava ao seu lado brigando ou não. – _Como você têm estado?_

-_Er..._ – Rony saiu do transe que se encontrava e respondeu –_ bem. E você Mione como têm estado, eu soube que você e a Tonks têm tido muito trabalho com a Fleur_ – ele passou mão no braço como se tivesse meio desconcertado, e Hermione achou isso tão fofo.

-_É..._ – ela parou de olhar nos olhos dele e respondeu calmamente enquanto sentava-se na cadeira em que ele estivera a pouco fazendo eles se tocarem nos braços o que a fez corar – _a "Fleurscurenta" têm nos dado muito trabalho_ – Ginny que já havia terminado o beijo a algum tempo olhava a cena com diversão nos olhos, e ao ouvir o apelido da nova cunhada soltou um riso aberto – _maldita hora em que eu fui me oferecer para ajudá-la._

-_Bem, veja pelo lado bom_ – Rony pareceu ser o único a não achar graça no apelido da cunhada – _o casamento é amanhã._

-_Você têm razão, só mais um dia de sofrimento eu agüentarei_ – Hermione foi pegar a geléia e Rony também, então seus dedos se tocaram e eles se entreolharam por alguns instantes, até Hermione tirar a mão do pote bruscamente derrubando seu copo de suco e conseqüentemente quebrando-o.

-_Reparo_ – O ruivo apontou a varinha para o copo dela e concertou seu copo instantaneamente e depois – _Accio... Hermione_ – sem prestar atenção no que tinha feito, ele percebeu que tinha acidentalmente dito o feitiço errado e de repente Hermione foi puxada pela varinha do ruivo para cima dele fazendo ele cair no chão com ela por cima dele.

Hermione deitou por cima do ruivo e eles ficaram cara a cara, Ginny e Harry agora olhavam a cena surpresos, mas não interromperam. Rony estava com o rosto da cor do cabelo e Hermione estava muito rosa. Ela pensou é agora ou nunca Hermione ou você diz agora ou não diz nunca mais, ela disse em um sussurro inaudível até mesmo para Rony.

-**_Eu gosto de você Ron_** – antes que terminasse a frase ela foi dá um beijo na bochecha do garoto, mas este tão perplexo com o sussurro inaudível tinha virado o rosto para escutar um pouco melhor e o beijo que deveria ser na bochecha foi nos lábios de Rony.

Hermione percebendo o que tinha acontecido se levantou bruscamente puxou a mão de uma Ginny com a boca aberta e a levou para a fora da cozinha.

-_Bem Rony acho que isso não fazia parte do plano ou fazia?_ – Harry com um sorriso cômico estendeu mão para o amigo ainda perplexo com o que tinha acontecido.

-_Harry... O que aconteceu?_ – Rony se levantou com a ajuda do amigo e sentou se de novo na cadeira ainda pasmo.

-_Parece que você beijou a Hermione_ – Harry tentou abafar um riso com a mão, e pensou "bem a nossa amizade não vai ser mais a mesma, eu vou ser excluído muitas vezes, mas agora terei a Ginny para me fazer companhia, e isso ia ter que acontecer algum dia".

-_Eu... Beijei... A... Hermione...?_ – Rony ainda parecia perplexo, mas estava se beliscando para certificar-se que não era um sonho. "bem Ronald não foi exatamente um beijo, mas já é um começo", pensou ele – _Harry..._

-_O que é_ – Harry decidiu não tocar no assunto pois sabia que a amigo ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido.

-_Vamos terminar os retoques no jardim!_ – Rony virou-se para a porta da cozinha e saiu com um sorriso muito grande estampado no rosto, afinal o seu plano estava indo melhor que o planejado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Hermione!_ – Ginny finalmente gritou com a amiga, pois ela estava a arrastando para o sótão – _eles não estão nos seguindo, podemos parar aqui._

-_Ginny... Eu não acredito... No que eu fiz_ – Hermione tentava recuperar o fôlego – _eu beijei o Rony?_

-_Foi o que pareceu_ – respondeu Ginny calmamente – _mais você não deixou meu irmão mostrar o que aprendeu com a Lilá para você._

-_GINNY!_ – Hermione ralhou com a amiga – _eu não beijei o Rony, quero dizer nós somos só amigos, o que ele deve estar pensando de min?_

-_O que você deve esta pensando dele_ – Ginny olhou a amiga com um olhar serio – _porque você fugiu?_

Os olhos de Ginny eram tão azuis quanto os de Rony só havia uma diferença, os de Ginny lembravam a água mais pura do mar e os de Rony lembravam o céu da primavera que Hermione tanto amava, mas ainda assim os olhos azuis da amiga não deixavam de intimidar Hermione.

-_Eu não fugi_ – Hermione pensava em uma desculpa rápida – só pensei que deveria vir avisar a Tonks que quero meu vestido de uma cor azul, um azul céu, para ser exata um céu de primavera – então ela lembrou novamente dos olhos de Rony e de quando deu O "selinho" nele.

-_E precisava me arrastar com você, além do mais o quarto da Tonks fica no terceiro andar ao lado do nosso, e porque você quer um azul do céu da primavera..._ – Ginny parou e abriu um sorriso muito grande com se dissesse "eu já entendi – _então você quer um vestido da cor dos olhos do Rony?_

-_O quê?_ – Maldita percepção da Ginny, garota esperta aquela. – _Não têm nenhuma ligação, isso é pura coincidência que os olhos do Rony lembrem, **aquele céu lindo da primavera**_ – ela percebeu que tinha dito essas ultimas palavras tão apaixonadamente que até o Neville entenderia.

-_Hum... Não têm mais o que argumentar pelo que entendi_ – Ginny deu um sorriso ainda maior que o anterior fazendo Hermione corar.

-_Está bem eu desisto_ – Hermione olhou para os lados e chegou perto dos ouvidos de Ginny – _**Eu tô gostando do Rony**_.

-_Desde?_ – Ginny se interessou na conversa da amiga

-_Anh? Desde... Desde... que o vi tentando fazer magia no expresso de Hogwarts_ – Hermione desabou e sentou-se no chão – _Desde que abri aquela cabine procurando o maldito sapo do Neville... Desde que vi aqueles cabelos cor de fogo e aqueles olhos azuis... Eu achei que tinha me interessado pela magia dele, mas estava enganada... Eu tinha me interessado por ele... e no terceiro ano quando brigamos por causa daquele rato maldito, eu achei que sentia falta da amizade dele, mas só vim perceber que o amava mesmo o ano passado quando a Lavander o roubou de min... E quando soube que ele tinha ido para a ala Hospitalar e que tinha sido envenenado e que poderia ter morrido eu me senti tão mal em está brigada com ele..._

-_Calma Mione_ – Ginny tentou acalmar a amiga que estava chorando agora – _ele esta bem, e ele não te odeia_ – Ginny pensou em dizer a ela sobre o plano, mas lembrou que não deveria afinal mesmo que fosse para ajudar tinha prometido ao irmão não se meter nos planos dele – _Porque você não diz a ele?_

-_Anh?_ – Hermione parou de chorar e olhou para a amiga –_ eu tentei agora, mas parece que fui enfeitiçada e as palavras não saem da minha boca._

-_E porquê você não escreve uma carta ou algo assim?_ – Ginny perguntou a Hermione que já tinha parado de chorar. Hermione pareceu se iluminar com as ultimas palavras da amiga e abriu um grande sorriso.

-_É isso Ginny, uma carta! Após o casamento irei escrever para ele_ – Hermione estava radiante – _Você não contará nada a ninguém não é ?_– ela olhou para a ruiva que pareceu ofendida – _é claro que confio em você, mas eu quero que você prometa que não se meterá como fez o ano passado dizendo a ele que beijei o Krum._

-_Mas Mione_ – Ginny olhou pra a amiga que parecia com raiva – _esta bem eu prometo, mas o Rony é muito lerdo e..._ – Hermione pareceu ofendida ao ouvir o insulto a Rony, mas Ginny continuou – _ele precisava ouvir aquilo e..._ – Hermione lançou um olhar furioso a Ginny –_ não tenho culpa se ele interpretou errado_.

-_Ginny, apenas prometa, que não contará meu plano a ele_ – Hermione olhou para a amiga com o um olhar muito serio.

-_Tá bem eu prometo_ – Ginny disse e elas se encaminharam para o verdadeiro quarto de Tonks.

**N/A: prontuh oai... um cap dedicado principalmente a R/Hm... amei fazer esse... perceberam que o ponto de vista da historia começou com harry passou pa ron e terminou com mione, de vez em quando vou fazer assim, proximo cap u plano de rony entra em aão...**

**agradecimentos...**

**Roberta Nunes: tomara que a minha fic, fique pelo menos aos pés da tua... tow amando ixcrever i ixpero o proximo cap da tua... bjinx... e vlw por me ajudar a poxtah... **

**Thaty: que bom q tuh goxtaxe... adorarei ter vc como leitora **

**Maria Daroz: tuh pedisse, tah aih poxtei u maix rapido q pude o cap4 ta nu começo maix o plano de rony têm tudo para da certu... tow adorandu teus reviews, se pude continua a mandar **

**knies84: tow poxtanduh o maix rapido possivel três cap em três dias... ... o proximo cap vai sair ou quinta ou sexta de noite e o quinto deve ser no domingo... se deh poxto antes ... se pudeh manda maix reviews**

**Ronnie Weezhy: vslew por mandar review espero que tuh goxte dexe cap...**

**bem é isso**

**imitando os marotos e a roberta**

**"Mal feito, feito"**


	4. O Casamento

**Capitulo 4 – O Casamento**

-_Rony, vamos senão nos atrasaremos_ – Harry chamava o amigo pela quinta vez aquela noite – todos estão esperando você.

-_Na verdade Harry, quase todos, pois Gui, Lupin e Fred ainda não foram_ – Rony deu uma ultima olhada no espelho passou a mão no cabelo desarrumando-os, ele havia pego a mania de Harry de assanhar o cabelo.

-_Isso não importa vamos ou perderemos a despedida de solteiro do Gui_ – Harry olhou no seu relógio de pulso, e puxou o amigo. Eles desceram a escada e encontraram Jorge, Neville, Hagrid e o Sr. Weasley esperando-os na sala de jantar já que a sala de estar estava trancada, pois estava havendo um chá de panela para a Fleur.

-_Finalmente, vamos tirem suas varinhas do bolso_ – Sr. Weasley falou – _Agora batam na mesa três vezes com a ponta e uma com o cabo, e digam Festanças de Gui._

Todos fizeram o que o Sr. Weasley mandou e de repente mudaram de cenário bruscamente, eles estavam até aonde parecia em um bar feito o Cabeça de Javali em Hogsmeade.

-_Pai, onde estamos_ – Jorge perguntou olhando para um bar cheio de rapazes da idade ou mais novos que Gui.

-_Estamos no Cabeça de Javali_ – o Sr. Weasley olhou para a sala – _Não fiquem preocupados ninguém a não ser os convidados podem entrar nessa sala, magia de tranca especial, o Moody e Carlinhos trabalharam muito nisso, eles me disseram que tiveram que usar magias lançadas nas trancas das jaulas de dragões. Só os convidados podem entrar não sei como eles fizeram isso, mas parece que é o mesmo feitiço que se usa para deixar só os guardiões de dragões entrar._ – ele olhou para o redor mais uma vez e continuou – _Vamos temos que terminar os preparativos afinal o Gui já deve estar chegando_.

Harry e Rony foram terminar o colocar o bolo no centro do salão, eles encontraram vários rostos conhecidos com Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan velhos companheiros de quarto deles em Hogwarts, Olívio Wood goleiro de quadribol e ex-capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória e Lino Jordan companheiro de Fred e Jorge na escola. Encontraram seus ex-professores Prof Slughorn e Prof Flitwick. Encontraram também um dos amigos de Carlinhos que tinha ido pegar Norberto o dragão de Hagrid no primeiro ano deles, ele conversava com Hagrid que parecia uma criança ouvindo um conto de fadas, o amigo de Carlinhos contava as novidades sobre Norberto que estava muito grande e daqui á alguns meses se tornaria um adulto.

Gui chegou meia-hora depois acompanhado por Lupin e Fred, e era a primeira vez que Harry via seu rosto depois do ataque ele tinha algumas cicatrizes como Moody no rosto, não usava mais o brinco e seu cabelo agora estava curto. Harry teve um ódio intenso por não ter capturado o homem que havia feito isso, afinal ele havia passado na sua frente e Harry só queria saber de capturar Snape e acabou esquecendo dos outros membros da ordem e de sua missão de deter todos os comensais da morte possíveis.

A festa não foi muito animada afinal todos não confiavam muito no feitiço de proteção da porta e assim que a festa acabou o Sr. Weasley disse que a sala foi destruída, e o Largo Grimauld voltou a ser o único jeito de acessar A Toca.

Rony acordou naquele sábado muito confiante, olhou para o céu, pela sua janela e percebeu que este estava muito azul, e muito bonito ao olhar de Hermione que também havia se levantado e fitava o céu pensando em alguém. Rony escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e olhou o nariz para vê se tinha alguma coisa nele. Bem desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts que Rony olhava toda manhã para vê se havia alguma coisa no seu nariz, desde que ela disse que havia no expresso de Hogwarts fazendo-o corar pela primeira vez na frente dela.

Hermione terminou sua higiene a tempo de vê uma Ginny com os cabelos todo arrepiado se levantar da cama e se encaminhar para onde ela estava.

-_Dia_. – Ginny bocejou e passou pela amiga e lavou o rosto e passou a varinha no cabelo fazendo um coque.

-_Bom dia Ginny_ – Hermione parecia um pouco feliz demais, pois a ultima noite havia sido uma porcaria já que elas haviam passado a noite vendo a Fleur abrir presentes e dá o mesmo escândalo de sempre.

-_Quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga Mione?_ – a ruiva olhou para a amiga confusa.

-_Ginny! Para com isso e se ajeita depressa que quero fazer o desjejum para provar logo meu vestido_ – ela estava com um sorriso grande até demais.

-_Tá bom. Mais porque toda essa felicidade?_ – Ginny falou e depois levou a escova a boca e cuspiu em seguida.

-_Meu vestido você têm que ver é lindo. O..._ – ela olhou para trás e se certificou que Tonks e Luna estavam dormindo – _O Rony vai ter que notar. Ele têm que notar._

-_Meu irmão notar no vestido de uma mulher? Bem acho difícil, mas_ – ela acrescentou antes que Hermione desanimasse de vez – _se tratando de você, claro que ele vai notar._

-_Você acha?_ – Hermione voltou a sorrir a ruiva deu um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e cuspiu de novo – Vamos Ginny estou ansiosa.

As duas desceram, mas não deixaram de acordar Tonks que estava agora com um cabelo rosa choque muito lindo combinando com os olhos púrpura dela. Mione e Ginny se descuram e deram bom dia a ela e desceram, lá encontraram um Harry muito mal-humorado e um Rony comendo duas torradas com um sorriso, que Hermione achava simplesmente perfeito, os lábios se contorciam o bastante para formar uma barroca muito "fofa" no lado da bochecha que ela havia tentado beijar no dia anterior, mas acabou acertando os lábios dele.

-_Dia Mione_ – Rony olhou para a amiga agora com um pouco de vergonha, pois lembrou-se do "selinho" do dia anterior o que o fez corar.

-_Bom dia Rony_ – Mione lembrou-se também do "encontro de lábios" era assim que ela preferia chamar, e sua bochechas ficaram em um rosa escarlate que Rony achou magnífico, pois combinava com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Harry e Ginny trocavam beijinhos e carinhos, Ginny pegava o docinho de chocolate que Rony tinha pego do casamento, e que estava em cima da mesa, colocava uma ponta na boca de Harry e pegava a outra ponta encontrando seus lábios.

O café foi muito tranqüilo já que Ginny, conversava com Rony aos cochichos depois de muita troca de afetos com Harry, e este parecia mais dormir do que tomar o seu mingau. Hermione ficou pensando no que a amiga falava com Rony, ela não estaria contando aquilo a ele, não ela definitivamente não contaria. Hermione confiava em Ginny tanto que parou de tentar ler os lábios de Rony, pois sempre que tentava acabava lembrando do "encontro de lábios".

As duas subiram para o quarto e viram Luna descendo sonhadora para a cozinha, quando chegaram no quarto viram Tonks com alguns bolinhos de queixo na boca enquanto mudava o penteado, mas não a cor do cabelo, varias vezes na frente do espelho.

-_Tonks, deixa eu te ajudar_ – Hermione tirou a varinha e tocou no cabelo de Tonks, e este se penteou sozinho duas mechas estavam na testa de Tonks e a maioria estava divido para a direita e para trás, e por ultimo havia um coque atrás da nuca de Tonks a tornando muito formal e muito linda, e além de tudo combinando com seu vestido púrpura que era preso a duas alças finas e cheio de pedrinhas chamadas topázios, e a cor das pedras eram rosa.

-_Mione! Ficou Maravilhoso_ – Tonks passava a mão no cabelo e depois deu uma checada na franjinha bem detalhada –_ como você descobre essas coisas?_

-_Bem, eu estava procurando um penteado bom o bastante para min, só que ele não combina em min e aí lembrei de você_ – Hermione deu um sorrisinho, e depois disse – _Accio Vestido_ – o vestido saiu da mala dela e foi até sua mão, ela pensou "Foi esse feitiço. Há, como amo esse feitiço".

-_O que deu nela?–_ Tonks cochichava para Ginny enquanto Hermione estava perdida em seus pensamentos – _ela não está... Apaixonada está?_

-_Você tem que perguntar a ela_ – Ginny apontou para Hermione que saiu dos pensamentos e estava analisando o vestido, lembrando dos olhos de um certo ruivo.

-_Ah, então ela realmente está apaixonada_ – Tonks abriu um leve sorriso, já imaginando quem seria – _iai Mione gostou?_

-_Anh? Amei Tonks! Obrigado_ – ela saiu do transe e sorriu para a amiga.

Já eram mais de uma da tarde e o casamento estava marcado para as quatro, Hermione e Tonks tinham que estar ajudando a Fleur desde o meio-dia, mas como tinham que se maquiar se atrasaram um pouco. Fleur estava mais linda do que nunca, Hermione pensou se Rony realmente a notaria do lado da Fleur, mas afinal ela estava casando, Rony não poderia ficar olhando a noiva, ou será que poderia? O vestido da Fleur era de um branco puro, parecia ser banco marfim, pelo que Hermione notou. O vestido era tomara que caia, com a parte superior das costas nua, O cabelo estava levemente cacheado nas pontas e tinha uma pequena franja loira na testa, o véu saia de uma tiara que Hermione pensou ser feito por magia.

Às quatro horas chegaram e Rony e Harry, estavam dando uma ultima chegada no palito quando Neville chamou-os. Harry usava um palito marrom e uma camisa social branca, ele tinha ganhado dos gêmeos Weasleys, que também haviam dado uma nova roupa social a Rony já que ele estava muito alto e mais musculoso.

Eles desceram e encontraram Ginny e Luna na frente da passagem de flores. Ginny usava um vestido verde esmeralda, assim como Hermione ela havia pedido à Tonks um vestido da cor dos olhos do seu amado, Luna usava um vestido amarelo e tinha o cabelo preso, o vestido dela era tão justo que Rony não pode deixar de notar que a garota tinha um belo corpo, mas parou de olhar assim que Harry o chamou.

-_Rony, venha pra cá._ – Harry acenava freneticamente para o amigo, Rony foi na direção dele. Rony mal percebeu que Luna o fitava desde que ele havia aparecido, o olhar sonhador agora se prendia a uma pessoa e não a curiosidades de uma revista.

Como eles já esperavam Fleur se excedeu no seu atraso, chegando as cinco e quinze, o que deixou Harry bastante irritado, pois eles tinham ficado a maior parte do tempo em pé. Hermione e Tonks chegaram um pouco antes. Hermione percebeu que quando ela chegava Ginny e Rony pareciam discutir.

-_Ginny ela não pode nem sonhar em descobrir_. – Rony tentava não exaltar sua voz – _ela não pode nem desconfiar._

-_Eu sei Rony, mas não sei se conseguirei_ – Ginny ralhou com o irmão, mas percebeu que Hermione chegava e cutucou o irmão com o cotovelo – _eu irei conseguir, agora presta atenção que a Mione tá chegando_.

Rony saiu de perto, e chegou perto de Fred e Jorge, e ensaiou um falso dialogo enquanto fitava a irmã e a amiga para vê se sua irmã iria escapar. Ginny teve uma falsa surpresa ao ver Hermione e como já havia pensado numa esquiva não pareceu nem um pouco preocupada.

-_Mione, cadê a Fleurscurenta?_ – Ginny olhou ao redor para vê se encontrava a cunhada.

-_Ela está chegando, não se preocupe. O que você estava falando com o Rony? Não era aquilo era?_ – Hermione ficou meio desconcertada, mas fitou a amiga te receber a resposta.

-_Claro que Não né Mione. Eu não vou falar nada sobre aquilo com ele_ – Ginny lembrou da desculpa que havia bolado – estávamos falando sobre a Fleur – Hermione perdeu seu olhar alegre – _quero dizer, ele estava falando que a mamãe queria que eu fosse a daminha, mas não tenho mais para isso._

-_Ah tá_. – Hermione voltou a sorrir e depois falou para amiga –_ ela já está vindo._

Fleur chegou acompanhada pela Madame Máxime e Gabrielle a irmãzinha dela, que agora tinha onze anos, e estava muito bonita no seu vestido rosa claro, ela trazia uma cesta cheia de flores, e as jogava para os lados. Madame Máxime foi para perto do altar, que já estava ocupado por Harry, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid e a Sra. Weasley. O Sr. Weasley foi quem levou a Fleur até o altar, Hermione viu como Rony a olhava de queixo caído, Hermione tinha sentado no mesmo banco de Neville, Luna e Rony e ficaram atrás de Fred, Jorge, Angelina e Alicia ex-jogadoras do time de quadribol que pareciam agora, estar tendo alguma coisa com os gêmeos.

A cerimônia foi um tanto rápida assim Harry pensou, não houve nada diferente que um casamento trouxa tivesse. Gui havia tirado a fita que logo iria jogar, a fita seria arremessada assim como o buquê, o casal que pegasse a fita e o buquê iria dançar a valsa junto com os padrinhos na abertura da valsa.

Gui tinha tirado a fita do braço e a colocara na mesa, Rony o chamou para uma conversa. Rony tentou enrolá-lo, enquanto Ginny murmurou um feitiço na fita e saiu logo de perto antes que alguém notasse o que fazia, ela deu um sinal de que tinha conseguido para Rony e este finalizou a conversa com Gui e foi até a irmã.

-_Você fez certo?_ – o ruivo parecia apreensivo, mas ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-_Claro que sim, a propósito ainda acho que seu plano não dará certo_. – Ginny acrescentou ao ver seu irmão dá um largo sorriso.

-_Lógico que vai, esta tudo planejado já_ – Rony acrescentou e se afastou ao ouvir Gui chamando para o arremesso da fita.

Ele virou-se de costas e gritou:

-_É um... É dois... É três... Vai_ – ele arremessou a fita que foi para onde Lupin e Harry estavam, mas um vento veio e ela foi parar na mão de Rony. Este deu um largo sorriso na direção de Ginny e Hermione. Hermione sentiu seu rosto ferver e corou olhando para o chão. Ela pensou "eu tenho que pegar o buquê, EU TENHO QUE PEGAR O BUQUÊ", se ela pegasse o buquê poderia dançar com Rony.

-_Ginny se você pegar o buquê..._ – Hermione se virou para a amiga, Ginny sorriu e a cortou.

-_Eu fingirei uma pequena disputa com você e te entregarei_. – Ginny concluiu fazendo Hermione sorrir.

-_Muito bem, Rony_ – Neville deu umas tapinhas nas costas do ruivo.

-_Rony _– Harry o chamou e ele foi na direção ao amigo colocando a fita no braço – _você não, você não enfeitiçou o buquê para ela pegar e vocês dançarem enfeitiçou?_

-_Não Harry, fique calmo._– Rony avisou o amigo que Fleur se preparava para jogar o buquê. – _BOA SORTE MIONE._ – Rony gritou para amiga e acenou, todos olharam para ele que corou e ela ficou com as bochechas rosas.

Hermione se sentiu mais confiante com o incentivo de Rony, ela e Ginny se juntaram a Luna e Tonks que iam para o amontoado de mulheres, que esperavam a Fleur jogar o buquê.

-_Bon... Estaon prontas?_ – Fleur que estava no altar onde a pouco tinha havido a cerimônia de troca de alianças, estava em pé e os bancos haviam sido retirados – _Um... Doiss... Trez... Vai..._ – ela jogou o buquê que foi na direção de Hermione ela esticou o braço, tocou na ponta das flores e... Uma mão o puxou e o agarrou com bastante força. A mão o levantou o buquê e as outras mulheres aplaudiram uma loira saia com a mão levantada.

Harry olhou para as moças amontoadas e viu que Ginny, não estava surpresa de não ter pego o buquê, ele viu Hermione com um olhar furioso, depois olhou para Rony que estava sorrindo, parecia que seu plano havia funcionado, mas Hermione não pegou o buquê, o que isso significava, ele olhou de novo para as mulheres e viu uma moça com um corpo muito bonito saindo do meio com o braço levantado ele reconheceu ela imediatamente.

-_Luna?_ – Harry se virou para Rony muito confuso.

**N/A: Bem, quem achou que a mione ia pegar, se decepicionou, nháaa... sou mal... ... exe capitulo foi meio cansativo pq nun tava mt afim de falar das fextax de despedidas... o proximuh cap, como posso dizer se cahama: Bolo e Cartas, foi o melhor de escrever... vow tentar poxta ele nexe fim de semana maix se naum poxto segunda concerteza... tow con uma tipoia aih dificulta escrever um poco... maix tow quase no fim... qm mandou review valew ae... nun vou dah mts recados pq meu braço ta bem machucado**

**espero reviews**

**xauxin**

**"Malfeito Feito"**


	5. Bolo e Carta

**Capitulo 5 – Bolo e Carta**

-_Luna?_ – Harry se virou para Rony muito confuso. – _Mas achei que..._

-_Bem achou errado_ – Rony viu Luna vindo em direção a ele – _Harry, acho que irei dançar_. – ele deu uma piscadela para o amigo ainda confuso e foi ao encontro do seu par.

-_Ronald, eu peguei_ – Luna mostrou a ele o buquê – _acho que nós teremos de dançar_.

-_É Luna nós iremos dançar, vamos ara onde os padrinhos estão_ – Rony estendeu o braço e Luna o entrelaçou e foi guiada por ele até o salão, onde todos rodeavam Fleur e Gui que haviam começado a valsa, eles passaram por Hermione que tinha as bochechas muito laranjas de fúria, Rony notou que ela o observava e foi mostrando mais afeto a Luna.

Luna estava radiante, ela tinha um imenso sorriso que antes pertencia a Hermione, ela acompanhava segundo ela mesma o homem mais bonito da festa. Hermione parecia pasma com o sorriso de Rony, então ela não tinha chance? Depois de Lilá, Rony já havia encontrado outra, e essa outra era a Luna, ou melhor, Di-lua Lovegood. Pela primeira Vaz ela sentia uma imensa inveja daquela loira sonhadora. Afinal Luna estava no lugar que era seu por direito.

Os padrinhos começaram a entrar na valsa e Luna e Rony também, Hermione notou que quase não havia distancia entre os corpos dos dois, Luna dançava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Rony, que parecia alegre. De repente Rony olhou para Hermione, e depois se voltou para Luna, e desceu seu rosto ao encontro do de Luna, Hermione não podia acreditar Rony não ia beijá-la na frente de todo mundo, ou ia? Hermione viu que ele estava muito próximo do seu alvo e não agüentou se virou e saiu correndo.

Hermione correu, correu e correu até o lugar onde eles jogavam quadribol quando eram menores, ela não podia acreditar, agora ela estava se desmanchando em lagrimas que não queriam parar de sair do seu rosto. Ela passava as mãos no rosto e nos olhos, mas parecia que as lagrimas não iam parar.

-_Mione, espera_ – Harry tentou conter a amiga que começava a correr.

-_Não Harry isso faz parte do plano do idiota do Rony_ – Ginny segurou seu namorado para que ele não fosse atrás de Hermione – _veja o Rony não ia beijar a Luna de verdade, veja _– ela apontou para o salão e Harry viu que Rony deu um beijo na bochecha de Luna e deixou ela dançar com Lino Jordan.

-_Plano?_ – Harry não entendeu que plano era aquele em que Rony fazia Hermione chorar?

-_É Harry o plano dele_ – Ginny começou a contar os detalhes do plano do irmão – _ele queria que a Luna pegasse o buquê, e conseqüentemente dançasse com ele. Ele tinha esperanças que a Mione iria sair daqui como fez em Hogwarts, e depois iria lá para consolá-la, e falar sobre seus sentimentos já que não teria coragem de falar sobre isso em um lugar com tanta gente_ – ela parou para respirar – _mas como o Rony é burro, não percebe que fere os sentimentos da Mione e da Luna, eu nem sei porque eu concordei em ajudá-lo..._

-_Eu sei porque você topou em ajudá-lo_ – Harry olhou para Ginny tentando parecer serio – _porque ele te ajudouá me "fisgar" de novo._

-_Bem_ – Ginny corou violentamente – _eu explico_ – ela corou mais um pouco e continuou sem olhar nos olhos de Harry – _o único jeito do quarto ficar só com você foi o Rony chamar o Neville para conversar, e ele demorou bem mais do que o Neville porque ele estava terminando seu planejamento. Eu também não conseguiria que você fosse lá para fora, para eu executar um feitiço convocatório leve, se ele não tivesse mentido dizendo que precisava da sua ajuda lá fora._

-_Ah então foi assim que ele ajudou?_ – Harry sorriu para Ginny e depois a puxou para longe das pessoas e deu um beijo muito longo nela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rony beijou Luna na bochecha ao ver que Hermione havia se virado, ele deixou Lino dançar com ela e foi até a mesa de doces, agora vinha a parte mais difícil do plano, a declaração. Ele pegou um bom pedaço de bolo que automaticamente se regenerou, e comeu alguns pedaços tomando coragem para ir atrás de Hermione, ele olhou perto da entrada da cozinha, e do jardim, mas aí lembrou de um lugar que ela com certeza iria.

Ele seguiu com pressa e chegando perto do monte onde eles jogavam quadribol viu uma mulher com um vestido azul de cabelos cacheados chorando. "DROGA, você a fez chorar, não era assim que ele tinha planejado, mas tudo fica bem quando termina bem" pensou ele.

-_HERMIONE_ – Rony gritou chamando a garota, ela se virou bruscamente reconhecendo a voz – _eu não quero nada com a Luna._

Hermione o olhou surpresa, as lagrimas cessaram, ela sentiu uma ponta de felicidade, mas não poderia demonstrar, ela fez uma cara de confusa, enquanto ele vinha em sua direção e a abraçou.

-_Hermione..._ – Rony que agora estava abraçado a Hermione conseguiu colocar o ultimo pedaço de bolo de chocolate na boca, depois de ter engolido rapidamente sentiu uma grande coragem no seu peito – _eu só amo três mulheres na vida_ – ela olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis – _minha mãe, a minha irmãzinha e o amor da minha vida_ – ele parou e tomou um ultimo gole de coragem – _o amor da minha vida esta comigo a tempos_ – Hermione se separou do abraço e o olhou com os olhos cor de chocolate molhados de lagrimas de novo – _essa pessoa têm um nome de rainha_ – ela sentiu as lagrimas descerem por seu rosto - **_EU TE AMO HERMIONE_** – ela parou, não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

Rony havia conseguido superar a parte que ele achava mais difícil, ele tinha conseguido dizer o que sentia pela amiga, sem muitos rodeios, ele esperava que ela respondesse "eu também te amo Rony", mas ao invés disso ela deu um pulo abraçando-o ele e deu um estatelado selinho fazendo-os cair ladeira a baixo rolando abraçados pela grama, quando pararam Hermione estava em cima de Rony, e olhou nos olhos fundos e azuis dele e tentou dizer "eu te amo", mas simplesmente não saia.

-_Eu... Eu..._ – mas antes que ela terminasse Rony deu um selinho nela e de repente abriu a boca suavemente, Hermione o seguiu como se ele estivessem dançando. Os lábios de Rony roçaram nos de Hermione e ela colocou a língua dentro da boca dele, como se já a conhecesse a tempos. Ela era exatamente como Hermione havia imaginado nos seus sonhos, só havia uma diferença, ela era saborosa, tinha um pequeno gosto de chocolate, e o melhor de tudo era** REAL**. Hermione não podia acreditar, os seus sonhos tinham virado realidade, e isso não era tudo, ela se sentiu pela primeira vez na vida completa, se sentiu amada, se sentiu como se o mundo pudesse acabar, e ela seria feliz por toda a eternidade.

De repente aquele "**ENCANTAMENTO DE ALMAS**" foi quebrado com Rony saindo do beijo e olhando-a muito confuso, ele não acreditava no que fizera, havia beijado Hermione Granger, a mulher mais linda que já passou pela sua vida. Quem diria sonhos se tornam realidades. Afinal quem acredita alcança. Varias frases do tipo passaram pela cabeça do ruivo até ele reiniciar um novo beijo, esse parecia ser mais gostoso que o primeiro, os lábios de Hermione tinham aquele gosto estranhamente sedutor. O gosto o atraia mais e mais para que nunca mais parasse com aquele beijo.

Rony e Hermione voltaram ao casamento mais ou menos duas horas depois da valsa, o céu já estava escuro só restavam alguns casais no jardim, afinal Fleur e Gui haviam partido para sua curta lua de mel, devido ao fato dos dois pertencerem a ordem. Rony viu que nem Harry nem Ginny estavam lá, "Devem estar escondidos em algum lugar, afinal eles não podem mostrar que estão namorando, e isso é bom assim o Harry pode aproveitar que eles estão a sós e... Espera um pouco! Harry e Ginny sozinhos, tenho que intervir!". Rony passou a fitar alguns esconderijos que ele havia comentado com Harry, mas lembrou que ele estava com a Ginny a pessoa que descobriu a maioria deles e seria muito difícil de achá-los.

Eles reconheceram Neville muito rosado conversando com Luna que parecia muito sonhadora olhando para o luar. Hermione pensou "finalmente Neville poderia ser feliz, ao lado da Luna, mas feliz". Rony viu Fred ou Jorge ao amassos com Alicia, e outro gêmeo com certeza estaria com a Angelina. "Realmente Fred e Jorge são de arrasar". Rony puxou Hermione para perto do altar e começou a olhá-la com imenso prazer.

-_Você é tão linda..._ – Ele começou meio boquiaberto e surpreso com o que estava falando – _as vezes gostaria de ser tão bom para você, como você é para min._

-_Você é..._ – Hermione só conseguiu dizer isso, e vendo que não sairia mais palavras da sua boca, ela o puxou para perto e deu um grande beijo nele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rony acordou muito feliz ainda sonhando com a noite anterior, ele que não havia encontrado Harry à noite, quando havia ido dormir, acordou-o bruscamente.

-_Harry... Você não vai acreditar..._ – Rony tinha um olhar tão feliz que fez Harry dá um pulo da cama.

-_O que aconteceu?_ – Harry não sabia se queria realmente saber.

-_Eu... E a Mi... Bem eu não sei_ – Rony bateu um indicador no outro, como se estivesse, envergonhado e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

-_A Mi não seria a Mione seria?_ – Harry olhou para o amigo incrédulo.

-_Seria, e bem eu não sei o que tá rolando entre nós_ – Rony não acreditava que estava falando aquilo para alguém. Se bem que o alguém era Harry seu melhor amigo que Rony considerava um irmão, e agora seu cunhado. "Ronald, isso é deprimente pedindo ajuda ao Harry, ele não têm muito mais experiência que você, não acredito que estamos fazendo isso", a consciência de Rony o importunava enquanto Harry pensava em algo para responder ao amigo.

-_Rony... Vocês estão namorando?_ – Harry olhou para Rony passando um olhar frio, e serio ao mesmo tempo. Harry não podia acreditar, se Rony e Hermione começassem a namorar o trio seria desfeito, e como ficaria a promessa deles de ir atrás dos Horcrux de Voldemort no ultimo dia em Hogwarts?

-_Não sei Harry é isso que quero saber_. – Rony olhou nos olhos de Harry – _ontem depois da valsa, eu disse a ela que a amava, ela não respondeu, pois eu a beijei._

-_Você o que?_ – Não podia ser, Harry não podia acreditar no amigo. Harry sempre suspeitou que Rony tinha uma queda por ela, mas não achou que fosse amor. "Mas espera aí. Rony não te atrapalhou com a Ginny porque você irá atrapalhá-lo com a Mione, quando eles deixarem de ser um trio você têm a Ginny", a consciência pesou para Harry e ele acrescentou antes que Ginny se assustasse – _vocês se beijaram?_

-_Foi..._ – Rony corou imensamente.

-_Então vocês estão namorando?_ – Harry não queria aceitar, mas ia ter que aceitar. Apesar de Hermione ser como uma irmã para ele, Harry teria que seguir o exemplo do amigo, pois Rony o aceitou como cunhado.

-_Não sei... É para isso que quero sua ajuda, não sei se estamos namorando e estou com medo de encará-la_ - Rony corou mais ainda, o que deixou Harry muito surpreso, pois Rony havia quebrado seu recorde de mudar de cor, agora ele passava da cor do seu cabelo para um rubro escuro.

-_Vá falar com ela_ – Harry disse quase que espontaneamente.

-_Mas... Você não entende... Você diz como se fosse fácil._ – Rony parou e pediu abrigo ao amigo.

-_Eu sei o quanto é difícil, mas você tem que falar com ela, se não ficará assim para sempre_. – Harry fez uma pose como se mostrasse que sabia do assunto.

-_Mas Harry..._ – Rony estava muito assustado.

-_Rony, você gosta dela ou não?_ – Harry olhou já enfurecido para Rony.

-_Gosto, mas..._ – Rony se encolheu um pouco.

-_Nada de mais! Você vai até la e vai pedi-la em namoro_. – Harry empurrou o amigo para fora do quarto – Só volte aqui depois de ter se resolvido.

-_Harry..._ – Rony relutou a sair do quarto.

-_Vá! E seja preciso_. – Harry o empurrou e apontou para o quarto de Ginny –_ tente não parecer um estúpido, e vá logo._

Sem muitas opções Rony se encaminhou para o quarto da irmã.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Ginny?_ – Hermione viu amiga acordando e diferente de Rony ela não a sacudiu. – _Você esta acordada?_

-_Sim Mioneee_ – Ginny bocejou e colocou a mão na boca depois se espreguiçou – _você quer falar algo comigo?_

-_Na verdade sim, mas vá ao banheiro primeiro seu cabelo está muito despenteado_ – Hermione apontou para uma vassoura ruiva, ou um espanador na cabeça da amiga.

-_Ah. Claro já volto_ – Ginny passou a varinha no cabelo, escovou os dentes e voltou ao quarto. – _O que você quer falar comigo?_

-_O Ron, ele... Ele... Disse que me ama_ – Hermione estava com as bochechas muito rosas e só faltou dá pulinhos de alegria quando disse isso a amiga – _ele me beijou!_

-_O Rony te beijou?_ – Ginny olhou incrédula para a amiga, que fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça – _não pode ser, em que universo paralelo vivemos? E ele ainda te disse que te amava, esse não é o meu irmão._

-_Ginny!_ – Hermione deu um gritinho de repreensão para a amiga – _ele disse que me amava, mas eu não consegui responder. Eu não entendo, eu simplesmente não entendo._

-_Calma Mione, ainda tá em tempo, ele te pediu em namoro?_ – Ginny parecia muito animada ao contrario de Harry com a perspectiva da amiga e Rony namorarem.

-_Não, ainda não_ – Hermione teve uma pequena queda de astral, mas lembrou do que estivera fazendo durante a madrugada – _Ginny eu não consegui dormir essa noite. E bem a única coisa que consegui fazer foi essa carta._

Hermione tirou do bolso um envelope muito bonito cor de chocolate, como Ginny sabia que envelope era daquela cor para chamar a atenção do irmão.

-_Leia._ – Ginny recusou pegar no envelope para não estragá-lo.

-_Em voz alta?_ – Hermione pareceu desconfiada.

-Claro porque não? A Tonks não vai passar o fim de semana aqui e nem esta mais n'A Toca, os meninos estão dormindo com certeza. E bem a Luna nem vai notar já que ela está na sala de estar brincando com as fadinhas do Fred. – Ginny acrescentou para Hermione.

-_Tá bom, mas não ria_ – Hermione tirou cuidadosamente a carta do envelope, e a abriu.

_Amado Ron,_

_Pode não parecer, mas desde que nos conhecemos, no expresso de Hogwarts, eu me apaixonei. Demorou para perceber isso, mas eu percebi. Eu posso ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, como você diz, eu posso ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas não consegui desvendar um mistério tão obvio em seis anos, o mistério é você!_

_Como pode um ruivo cheio de sardas, reclamam me atrair? Bem não sei responder, só sei que te amo, mais que minha vida, mais que o mundo bruxo, mais até que Hogwarts. Hoje quando você me disse que me amava, eu tentei de todos os jeitos dizer o mesmo para você mais não consegui, é como se estivesse enfeitiçada por você, só que estou fadada a não viver com este amor sem conseguir me expressar para você._

_Eu só percebi meu amor por você o ano passado, quando a maldita Lavander te roubou de min, eu tinha planejado que nós dois fossemos a festa do Slug e finalmente nós daríamos certo. Mas você foi dá ouvidos a Ginny pra que? Para me magoar e me fazer perceber o quanto o amava._

_Ronald Weasley eu te amo porque:_

Hermione parou e olhou para amiga que parecia perplexa, mas não interrompeu. Rony vinha pelo corredor quando Hermione continuou:

_Porque você tem um ataque de ciúme toda vez que eu menciono o nome Vitor_.

Rony conseguiu escutar o nome Vitor e foi em direção a porta escutar o que Hermione falava. Ele espreitou a porta e viu que ela segurava uma carta e a lia em voz alta para Ginny que estava perplexa.

_Porque você é alto e desengonçado, e eu acho isso lindo,_

_Porque você é meu primeiro amor,_

_Porque quando você me beijou eu fui ao céu e voltei,_

_Porque quando o vejo numa vassoura penso que você é meu anjo salvador,_

_Porque quando você esta jogando quadribol fica tão lindo,_

_Porque desde a volta de Voldemort eu queria te dizer isso, mas as palavras não saíram da minha boca, então vai ter que ser numa carta,_

_EU TE AMO._

"Não pode ser, não pode ser, ela não o ama" Rony pensou se afastando da porta e não conseguiu escutar o fim da carta.

_Eu repito, **EU REALMENTE TE AMO RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY**,_

_Hermione J. Granger._

-_Então Ginny o que..._ – Hermione parou ao ouvir um barulho de um vaso se quebrando. Rony havia descido a escada correndo, ele não queria acreditar que depois do dia anterior Hermione amava o Krum – _que foi isso?_ – Hermione colocou rapidamente a carta no bolso e foi até o corredor e viu uma fita marrom perto do vaso. Ela examinou a fita com os olhos saltados – _Não pode ser, não pode ser, GINNY!_ – Hermione chamou amiga – _O Rony, ele esteve aqui, ele escutou e acho que ele não escutou o seu nome._

-_Calma Mione_ – Ginny ajudou a amiga – _Ele não escutou tenha calma._

Rony correu até o lugar onde sempre se escondia de Fred e Jorge depois de suas brincadeiras, ele chegou na sala de estar e viu aquela confortável cadeira, que ele usou até os sete anos para chorar quando os gêmeos o assustavam com aranhas. Ele não agüentou e uma lagrima percorreu seu rosto. De repente percebeu que não estava sozinho havia alguém na sala...

**N/A : Bem tentei postar o mais rapido possivel, e pa terminar foi um sacrificio ixcrever a carta da Mione com a tipoia, nem sei se ficou bom, tomara que vocês gostem, se acharem ruim podem criticar... adorei escrever os beijos deles... e como sou mal, o rony vai aprontar proximo cap... cap 7 vamos começar a falar da historia por tras desse romance, eu sei que fui rapido com os dois maiss, eh pq eles saun Ron i Mione, e bem... vcx veram...**

**Roberta: que demora pa poxta o cap em? tou ixperando ainda... se tuh percebesse o pequeno merchan xD eh pq amo essa tua fic**

**eu queria agradecer a todas q mandaram reviews eu realmente adoro, mas como estou com o braço direito ruim, eh horrivel escrever o nome de vcx e os agrdacimentos individuais com a mão esquerda... adoro os review de vcx, e mandem mais...**

**prometo poxtar o maix rapido possivel, já que o pulso vai ser leberado no domingo... mandem reviews**


	6. Voltando para Casa

**Capitulo 6 – Voltando para Casa**

-Ronald? – Luna observou Rony q tinha o rosto molhado de lagrimas – o que aconteceu?

-LUNA? – Rony deu um pulo para trás e passou as costas da mão no rosto – o que você faz aqui?

-Eu estava procurando as fadas que a Ginny me disse que o Fred e o Jorge haviam guardado aqui – Luna olhou de novo nos olhos azuis de Rony – o que aconteceu?

-Anh? Nada, Luna, nada Luna – Rony se certificou que havia enxugado o rosto e esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos para se certificar que não tinha nenhum vestígio de lagrima no rosto.

-Foi ela? – Luna se aproximou um pouco de Rony – foi ela não foi?

-Ela quem? – Rony parecia muito idiota naquela hora, até a Di-lua Lovegood havia percebido que ele gostava de Hermione e ele só conseguiu decifrar isso no quinto ano.

-A cdf. Foi ela não foi todos sabem – Luna pausou para ver a reação do garoto, mas este já não se importava com a menção do nome cdf – ela te magoou de novo?

-Não Luna. Não foi ela. Não foi nada – Rony queria sair daquele lugar, ele achava que ali seria seu refugio, mas se enganou.

-Não minta para min Ronyn – Luna percebeu que o havia chamado pelo apelido carinhoso – posso te chamar de Rony não é?

-Tanto faz – Luna olhou Rony com desdém, mas ao invés de sair ou se irritar com a grosseria que ele havia dito como qualquer outra garota faria, ela simplesmente ignorou a resposta.

-Rony não minta para min eu quero ser sua amiga – Luna deu mais um passo e Rony deu uma recuada e percebeu que suas pernas tocavam na poltrona – foi a Hermione Granger não foi?

-Anh? Hermione não, não foi a Mione – Rony pausou e viu que Luna o fitava nos olhos e ele não agüentou mentir mais para ela, afinal ela estava sendo o ombro acolhedor que ele precisava – foi ela sim Luna, como é ruim amar e não ser amado – porque Rony estava confessando aquilo para Luna nem ele mesmo sabia, mas era melhor assim. Ele teria alguém que não apoiaria a Hermione, que sempre ficaria do lado dele – ah Luna você não entenderia.

-Eu entendo sim Rony, só você não percebe – Luna deu um passo para perto dele, Rony estava tão ocupado em seus pensamentos que não entendeu direito o que Luna falava. Rony deu um passo para frente e abraçou Luna.

-Ginny, eu tenho certeza que foi ele – Ginny havia conseguido levar Hermione de volta para o quarto, mas Hermione estava aos prantos – Ginny eu tenho que voltar hoje para conversar com meus pais, afinal eles ainda não sabem que eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts, mesmo se ela abrir.

-Anh? Você o que? – Ginny pareceu surpresa com a noticia de que a amiga ia voltar tão cedo para casa, ela achava que elas ficariam juntas até voltar para Hogwarts.

-É eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts. Achei que o Harry já havia te dito, eu o Harry e o Ron não vamos voltar para Hogwarts – Hermione pareceu esquecer um pouco de Rony – nós prometemos uns para os outros que iríamos atrás dos Horcruxes de Voldemort – Ginny estremeceu com a menção do nome – e se Hogwarts realmente abrir eu terei que avisar aos meus pais que não voltarei para lá, eu acho que o Rony ainda não avisou aos seus pais.

-Horcruxes? O que é isso? E qual a relação disso com Você-sabe-quem – Ginny olhou para Hermione curiosa.

-Ah é, o Harry não te explicou ainda, eu não sei dizer ao certo o que é – Hermione mordeu os lábios – mas parece que são pedaços da alma de Voldemort ao todo são sete, e um deles era o diário de Tom Riddle – Ginny olhou para Hermione surpresa.

-E onde estão esses tais Horcruxes? – Ginny realmente havia se interessado pelo assunto, afinal parecia algo perigoso, e Harry estava envolvido.

-Não sabemos, por isso vamos atrás deles. – Hermione pausou e lembrou da ultima noite em Hogwarts – o Harry nos disse que na noite em que Dumbledore morreu. Eles haviam ido atrás de um Horcrux, e Dumbledore se enfraqueceu para consegui-lo, mas o Horcrux era falso por isso que Harry o leva amarrado ao peito para todo lugar.

-Ah... Então é por isso que ele carrega o medalhão, mas Mione como vocês vão encontrar esses Horcruxes? Ainda faltam seis não é?

-Não sei como iremos encontrá-los. Eu acho que Harry devia pedir ajuda aos outros membros da ordem, mas ele disse que se houver outro Snape dentro da ordem Voldemort irá recolher seus Horcruxes e será impossível destruirmos ele – Hermione contou nos dedos quantos Horcruxes havia – Não são cinco restantes, só que um está no atual corpo de Voldemort, ou seja, só restam quatro Horcruxes. Harry nos disse que Dumbledore suspeitava que os Horcruxes eram uma taça de Hufflepuff, um medalhão de Slytherin, a cobra que andava com Voldemort, o diário de Riddle, o anel dos Marvolo. Não sabemos qual é o outro Horcrux o Harry nos disse que pode ser um objeto de Ravenclaw ou de Gryffindor.

-Então – Ginny contou os Horcruxes – são cinco?

-Não Ginny quatro, é que Dumbledore destruiu o anel dos Marvolo, e por isso sua mão foi mutilada. – Hermione estava tão entretida na conversa com a amiga que havia tirado Rony do pensamento.

-Certo são quatro, mas porque vocês têm que ir atrás desses Horcruxes? E você sabe o que são?

-Harry explicou que eles são pedaços de almas, e que você só consegue um Horcruxes rasgando a alma – Hermione teve que pausar para lembrar do que Harry havia dito – para você rasgar a alma parece que você precisa fazer muitas maldades como matar... Aí a alma fica impura e se rasga, e você pode fazer um Horcrux. O pedaço da alma rasgado pode ser guardado em um objeto qualquer, mas Harry disse que não sabia qual era o feitiço que se usava para isso. – Hermione pausou mais uma vez e se recordou das palavras do amigo – depois que você mata e encaixa a alma no objeto você pode perder o corpo, mas ainda estará vivo porque sua alma reside no Horcrux. Harry explicou que o único jeito de matar Voldemort é destruir todos seus Horcruxes e depois matar o corpo onde está o ultimo pedaço da sua alma.

-Nossa! – Ginny se espantou com toda aquela informação – então os Horcruxes de Você-sabe-quem devem ser guardados por feitiços muitos poderosos não?

-Deve ser isso, por isso eu e o Ron – Hermione parou e pensou em Rony – vamos ajudar o Harry – uma lagrima desceu dos olhos dela.

-Mione... Não chore – Ginny tentou acalmá-la de novo – pode não ter sido o Rony, e além do mais você ainda tem a carta que ficou perfeita.

-Ginny... – Hermione deu um abraço na amiga – eu não sei se vou entregar a carta.

-Porque não? – Ginny se aborreceu um pouco – você perdeu a noite escrevendo a carta para não entregá-la. Não você irá entregar a carta.

-Tá bom, mas eu entregarei depois, hoje não – Hermione se levantou – me ajude a arrumar minhas coisas.

A conversa não durou mais que aquilo, Hermione arrumou suas coisas e não desceu para tomar café. O Sr. Weasley a levaria para casa com um dos gêmeos, ao meio-dia.

Faltava pouco para as onze e meia e o Sr. Weasley já havia chegado do ministério da magia, ele aguardava um dos gêmeos que havia se oferecido para levar Hermione para casa. Hermione estava no hall com Ginny e Bichento no colo, elas conversavam sobre fatos não muito interessantes.

Rony havia voltado para o quarto meia hora depois de ter ouvido Hermione ele não estava feliz, mas também não estava tão triste Luna havia ajudado ele com algumas conversas sobre _O Pasquim_ e o seu animo melhorou. Harry tinha voltado para cama e fazia companhia aos roncos de Neville. Rony desceu para tomar café às nove horas e comemorou ao encontrar só a mãe na cozinha, a Sra Weasley preparou torradas e ovos para ele, que comeu e subiu rapidamente e se deitou na cama.

Harry acordou e viu o amigo cochilando tranqüilo e achou que ele havia fugido do compromisso e não o acordou, afinal ele mesmo havia demorado três meses para tomar coragem e falar com Ginny. Ele desceu e viu que Neville estava brincando com os gnomos no jardim, Harry comeu o café e foi se juntar ao amigo.

-Neville você vai ficar aqui ou voltará para casa? – Harry chutou um gnomo que vinha atacá-lo.

-Vou voltar com a minha avó, eu queria ficar mais sabe, o Rony estava me ensinando o Patrono o meu parece com o Trevo só que ele ainda se desfaz e tem quase meu tamanho – Neville parecia muito entusiasmado.

-O Rony? Ah entendi. Você quer praticar? – Harry tirou a varinha do bolso.

-Serio? Faz tempo que queria ter aula com meu professor preferido de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – Neville se entusiasmou um pouco mais.

-Poxa não sabia que era tão bom assim – Harry fez um movimento com a varinha – Accio Bicho Papão – uma janela d'A Toca se abriu e veio uma gaveta em direção de Harry. – Neville faça com que seu maior medo seja um dementador.

-Tá certo – Neville tirou a varinha e fechou os olhos com força – pronto Harry.

-Esta bem. Aí vai ele – Harry abriu a gaveta e também pensou em como os dementadores eram assustadores – um... Dois... Três... Vai.

O dementador saiu da gaveta que Harry segurava, Neville apontou sua varinha para ele, enquanto Harry sentiu sua felicidade ser sugada aos poucos, mas antes de observar Neville, Harry conjurou chocolates e já estava pronto para soltar seu patrono quando viu Neville dizer:

-Espectro Patronum – um sapo gigante prateado saiu da varinha de Neville e ficou entre ele e o falso dementador o sapo pulou em cima do dementador, mas de repente ele virou fumaça. Neville havia fracassado.

- Espectro Patronum  - Harry disse e um cervo correu em direção ao dementador. O dementador foi se afastando para a cerca – Ridikullus – Harry apontou a varinha para o dementador, e este ficou de saia e batom e de repente Plaft! O dementador explodiu – tome Neville, coma isso.

-Brigado Harry – Neville colocou uma barra de chocolate na boca.

-Foi quase cara. – Harry engoliu uma barra de chocolate rapidamente, e deu murrinho no braço do amigo – você vai conseguir em poucos dias se continuar treinando diariamente, peça para sua avó para deixar derrotar os bichos papões da casa dela, mas não se esqueça do Ridikullus e do chocolate.

-Tá Harry valeu – Neville agradeceu aos amigos e depois eles voltaram para dentro da casa. Harry viu Hermione e Ginny no hall e foi ao encontro delas.

-Vai voltar hoje é Mione? – Harry se sentou do lado da namorada e olhou para ver se não tinha ninguém além de Hermione o observando e deu um selinho em Ginny.

-Vou – Hermione não se importou com a cena – você viu o Rony?

-Tá dormindo – Harry achou melhor não comentar que o amigo havia se levantado para conversar com ela mais cedo. – só acordou para tomar café e voltou a dormir.

-Ah certo. – Hermione pareceu se animar e Ginny deu uma cotovelada nela para ela disfarçar na frente de Harry – Harry... Você não contou para Ginny sobre os Horcruxes.

-Anh? – Harry se virou para amiga e deu uma tapa na testa – sabia que tinha esquecido de algo.

-Não se preocupe Potter, eu não me importaria que você fosse atrás de pedaços da alma de Você-sabe-quem sem me dizer afinal não sou ninguém para você não é? – Ginny pareceu se irritar um pouco com Harry.

-Ginny... Desculpa, é que eu não achei que voltaríamos, e conseqüentemente me esqueci. – Harry tentou achar algum argumento – e não queria que você se preocupasse comigo em vão, afinal eu terei de fazer isso por Dumbledore...

-E pela profecia – Ginny interrompeu rapidamente – eu não sou confiável para você não é?

-Profecia? Vejo que você explicou tudo para ela não foi Mione? – Harry olhou para amiga com desdém – Não é isso Ginny, é só que a profecia não é importante.

-Ah não? E porque você não me contou? – Ginny estava jogando duro, afinal o que importava se tinha sido Harry ou não que havia contado para ela.

-Porque eu esqueci, pronto satisfeita? Me desculpa Ginny, eu não queria te magoar.

Rony desceu a escada e todos olharam para ele. Ao ver que Hermione o observava ele virou a cara e foi falar com o pai, estava curioso porque o pai estaria em casa as onze e meia.

-Parece que alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje – Harry observou o amigo.

-Não se preocupe Mione não deve ser aquilo – Ginny cochichou para a amiga que tinha um olhar meio triste – ele é assim todo dia.

Fred veio da cozinha, com um olha rum poço irritado, ele se aproximou de Rony e do pai para reclamar.

-Poxa pai achei que nós podíamos aparatar aqui já que o Harry confia na gente – Fred parecia suado – eu fui parar no meio de uma rua de Londres, quase que um daquele autoboveis me atropelam.

-Automóveis, e quem mandou não escutar o que digo. Eu te disse que devia aparatar na frente do Largo Grimauld dizer a senha e depois pegar a chave de portal para cá. – O Sr. Weasley não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com a noticia de que o filho havia aparecido em Londres – e o automóvel tinha aqueles tetos conversíveis?

-Sei lá só sei que tive que ir a um banheiro para aparatar de volta para o caldeirão furado e de lá eu pude ir até o Largo Grimauld. Cadê a Hermione em Roniquinho? – Fred ignorou o interesse do pai nos artefatos trouxas.

-Esta ali – Rony corou violentamente – cala a boca Fred e porque você e o papai vieram para A Toca?

-Porque a Hermione vai voltar para a casa dela, afinal você não achava que ela ia ficar dando uns amassos em você até o fim das férias – Fred deu um risinho.

-Cala a boca. – Rony não sabia se ficava alegre ou triste com a noticia. – Pai ela vai hoje mesmo?

-Vai, e é melhor você ir se despedir porque você só irá vê-la quando formos comprar seus livros no beco diagonal – o Sr. Weasley falou, só que Rony percebeu que ia ter uma tarefa muito dura, ele ainda ia ter que avisar aos pais que não voltaria a Hogwarts mesmo se ela abrisse.

Rony foi até o encontro de Hermione e resolveu que era melhor chamá-la para conversar, do que ficar com aquela duvida até eles irem procurar os Horcruxes. Hermione ficou feliz ao saber que ele queria falar com ela.

-Hermione... – Rony começou, ela percebeu que ele a chamara de Hermione e não de Mione – eu já te disse ontem e vou repetir **eu te amo** e independente de você gostar de min ou não ** eu sempre irei te amar** – Rony soltou tudo tão rápido que a garota ficou perplexa – só nos veremos daqui a um mês mais ou menos e...

Hermione não queria mais ouvir, ela chegou próximo ao rosto de Rony e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ela havia pensado errado, Rony a amava e isso era o que importava, a carta ficaria para depois, a única coisa que importava era que Rony a amava e isso era ótimo.

-Rony eu tenho que ir seu pai esta me esperando – Hermione consultou seu relógio de pulso e já passava do meio dia quando eles deram uma pausa nos beijos – eu prometo te escrever. Agora eu tenho que ir.

-Mas Mione... – Rony não queria se separar daquela morena que fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

-Nada de mais – ela deu um selinho nele – vamos voltar para o hall...

Rony a beijou como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia isso, foi longo e demorado, e Hermione também não queria parar. Rony era tudo e ela ia ter que passar um mês longe dele.

Eles voltaram de mãos dadas até o hall só que Hermione percebeu e cochichou no ouvido do ruivo.

-Vamos guardar isso para nós até nos reencontrarmos – Hermione disse e Rony concordou com a cabeça – boa sorte com seus pais.

-Pra você também – Rony deu um selinho muito rápido na garota – eu te amo

-Eu... Eu... – Hermione tentou duas vezes e cochichou numa voz quase inexistente – também.

Rony não ouviu, mas acompanhou ela ir embora mais uma vez, seu plano havia dado certo, mas ela amava outro, "Mas pêra aí Weasley ela não disse que amava o Krum. Pode ser que aja esperança". Com esse pensamento Rony deu um aceno para Hermione e viu ela desaparecer na chave de portal da cozinha.


	7. A Herança d'Os Marotos

**Capitulo 7 – A Herança d'Os Marotos**

Rony acordou muito cansado ao meio dia daquele sábado, a sua noite anterior tinha sido bem difícil. O aniversario de dezessete anos do Harry havia sido comemorado com uma pequena festa, que Hermione não pode comparecer. Ele estava meio desanimado desde a partida da sua "namorada", mas na noite anterior Harry havia ganhado um presente que animara até o amigo.

_Flashback_

_-_Espera aí Harry _– Lupin não acreditava no que estava escutando – _você está dizendo que Você-sabe... Voldemort só morrerá quando você destruir esses tais de Horcruxes?

_-_É Lupin_ – Harry já estava cansado de explicar para o seu antigo professor – _por isso que nem eu nem o Dumbledore estávamos em Hogwarts quando o ataque começou. Ele não disse a ordem onde estava indo quando saia?

_-_Não, ele dizia que confiava muito na ordem, por isso não contava o que fazia fora da escola._ – Lupin parecia incrédulo._

_-_Bem, como já te disse eu tenho que destruir todos os Horcruxes...

_-_NÓS harry nós..._ – Harry ia explicar a Lupin quando Rony o interrompeu, mostrando que estava ali._

_-_Tá nós. Como dizia nós temos que acabar com todos os Horcruxes e depois EU irei matar Voldemort_ – Harry deu um ênfase no EU para que Rony não o interrompesse _– eu não queria que o Rony e a Mione fossem, mas eles não vão aceitar isso, portanto eu aviso logo Lupin estou te contando isso para o caso de que a ordem não se preocupe comigo e_ – Harry falou antes de Lupin o interromper – _você não irá comigo. Quero dizer comigo o Rony e a Mione, pois você está noivo e não quero ver a Tonks triste de novo.

_-_Mas Harry..._ – Lupin tentou convencer o garoto._

_-_Nada de MAS. Você não irá, se você quiser me ajudar continue como um espião entre os lobisomens. _– Harry não deixou Lupin continuar._

_-_Está bem Harry_ – Lupin respondeu calmamente. O que fez Harry se surpreender bastante com sua resposta – _mas eu quero te dar um presente de aniversario especial

_-_Mas você já me deu um trestálio_ – Harry não entendia o que o antigo companheiro do seu falecido pai queria dizer._

_-_Nãoesse presente seria dado por Dumbledore se ele ainda tivesse vivo, afinal como você iria viajar para lugares distantes sem um desses?_ – Lupin se referiu ao trestalio vermelho que só Harry podia ver a cor._

_-_Falando nisso como você conseguiu trazê-lo até aqui você não pode vê-lo não é?_ – Harry tinha essa duvida desde que Lupin tinha aparecido com o animal._

_-_Pelo contrario Harry, quando o Sirius morreu, eu fui o único que viu o anjo da morte aquele dia _– a menção do nome do padrinho fez Harry sentir uma grande saudade de Sirius _– e foi por isso que Dumbledore me encarregou de entregá-lo a você.

_-_Certo, mas qual será o presente que você irá me dar?_ – Harry realmente queria saber, será que era algum artefato contra as artes das trevas?_

_-_Bem, seu presente será algumas aulas._ – Lupin olhou diretamente para o garoto._

_-_Aulas?_ – Harry não entendeu o presente._

_-_É aulas_. – Lupin viu que o garoto ainda não o entendera – _Eu posso te ensinar a se tornar um animago.

_-_Animago?_ – Rony entrou na conversa novamente._

_-_É Rony um animago_ – Lupin olhou para o ruivo – _você também poderá aprender, mas saibam que o James e o Sirius demoraram uns dois anos para aprender, porem eles só estavam no quarto ano e vocês estão no sétimo._ – Lupin olhou de novo para Harry – _eu acho que se eu ensinar a vocês a magia para a transformação vocês aprenderão a controlar facilmente em seis meses.

_-_Seis meses? Não temos todo esse tempo!_ – Exclamou Harry._

_-_Seis meses é o tempo que vocês demorarão a controlar a magia sem usar a varinha, mas acho que com seu talento Harry você conseguirá na metade_ – Lupin fitou o garoto por um momento – _em um mês você aprenderão a usar a transformação com a varinha, se tiverem aulas todos os dias e se praticarem.

_-_Serio?_ – Rony parecia muito entusiasmado ele já imaginava se transformando em leão ou em um tigre._

_-_É se vocês se esforçarem e se tiverem sorte em aprender o feitiço rapidamente vão aprender ele em um mês._ – Lupin parecia feliz com o entusiasmo dos garotos._

_-_Mas espera aí Lupin_ – Harry se lembrou de um fato – você não é um animago, _você é um lobisomem..._ – Harry parou pensando que tinha ofendido Lupin _– er... Desculpe-me.

_-Que _nada Harry. Sim eu sou um lobisomem, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não aprendi a me tornar um animago_ – Lupin olhou para os lados para ver se tinha alguém olhando – _eu posso me transformar em lobisomem sem ser em lua cheia, mas isso não adianta muito, pois mesmo me transformando por livre e espontânea vontade eu não controlo meus atos.

_-_Não entendi_ – Harry pareceu bem confuso._

_-_Quando você se transforma no animal, você não tem total noção do que esta fazendo. Você só tem o poder de voltar a ser humano na verdade, pois quando você está transformado seu cérebro humano fica do tamanho do cérebro do animal em que você se transformou, ou seja, se transformarem-se em coelhos agirão feito um.

_-_E somos nós quem escolhemos o animal?_ – Rony se alarmou com a ultima noticia._

_-_Não. Na verdade são as suas virtudes e defeitos que o escolhem o animal – _Lupin disse_ - vejam Sirius e o Pettigrew, por exemplo, o Sirius têm toda a astúcia e dá a mesma confiança de um cão, mas tem aquela personalidade cabeça dura, o Pettigrew é rápido e fujão como um rato, e medroso e roedor como o mesmo.

_-_Mas então porque o Sirius fica tão grande?_ – Harry tinha essa duvida desde que conheceu o padrinho, mas nunca tinha parado para perguntar._

_-_Porque o Sirius tinha um caráter e vontade muito grande_ – Lupin respondeu e rapidamente continuou – _vocês devem estar se perguntando então porque a McGonagall não é um gato gigante? Isso porque a McGonagall se tornou uma animaga para poder se torna uma especialista em transfigurações e o James e o Sirius se transformaram para poder fazer companhia a um amigo que sofria.

_-_Então eu não posso escolher o animal? _– Rony tinha um olhar meio triste._

_-_Não Rony. Você não pode escolher o animal que você se transformará será o animal que se adequai melhor com seu caráter e suas emoções, mas lembrem o animal que se transformarem não será um animal ou criatura mágica_. – Lupin concluiu._

_-_Está bem, mas quando começamos?_ – Harry não se importou com os últimos detalhes._

_-_Se eu puder amanhã, mas prestem atenção, quando eu não estiver n'A Toca vocês irão treinar por si sós.

_-_Está bem_ – disseram Harry e Rony juntos._

_Fim do Flashback_

-_Vamos Rony se der tempo poderemos ter duas aulas hoje, de manhã e a tarde_ – Harry puxava o amigo com uma torrada na boca.

-_Calma Harry, o Lupin ainda deve estar dormindo_ – Rony tentava pegar um copo de suco inutilmente.

-_Ele já está esperando a gente no porão_ – Harry puxou o amigo mais uma vez – vamos logo Rony, ou você não está animado para descobrir qual animal se transformará?

-_É isso que eu tenho medo_ – Rony alcançou o suco e o levou para dar um gole bem grande – _provavelmente eu me transformarei em um animal insignificante._

-_Que é isso Rony, como é que o cara que beijou a Hermione Granger se transformará em um animal insignificante_ – Harry fez Rony corar violentamente – _vamos lá cunhadinho._

-_HUAHUAHUA... Muito engraçado Potter vamos_ – Rony se levantou e foi na frente do amigo.

Os dois chegaram no porão e olharam em volta, mas não acharam nenhum sinal de Lupin. Rony deu um tapa em Harry dando um sinal de raiva por não ter terminado o café corretamente.

-_Demoraram _– Lupin vinha atrás deles com alguns livros muito antigos – _vocês devem estar se perguntando porque o porão? Vamos treinar aqui porque não quero que os outros membros da ordem saibam que vocês vão se tornar animagos. Estes livros foram feitos pel'Os Marotos assim como o mapa eles funcionam com um feitiço eu fiquei com os que sobraram, pois os outros foram destruídos com a sua casa Harry, e o Sirius me deu os dele._

-_O que tem nesses livros?_ – Rony parecia estar feliz em ter algum objeto d'Os Marotos que Fred e Jorge não tivessem.

-_Nesses dois_ – Lupin apontou para um livro azul e outro amarelo – _têm feitiços e poções muito eficazes e nesse_ – ele apontou para um de capa roxa – _tem explicando como eles se tornaram animagos, a maioria desse foi escrita pelo James e pelo Sirius_.

Rony pegou o livro de capa roxa e murmurou "prometo que não farei o bem" e abriu o livro com entusiasmo, mas não continha nada escrito nele.

-_Mas esse livro é uma porcaria_ – Rony falou irritado depois de três tentativas fracassadas.

-Meu _caro Rony, voe não esperava que Os Marotos fossem colocar um feitiço igual em todas as suas heranças esperava?_ – Lupin olhou para o ruivo com um sorriso – Se eu não me engano e feitiço desse é "preciso ajudar um lobisomem" porque não tenta?

Rony fez o que Lupin disse e de repente na primeira pagina apareceu "Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tem o prazer de apresentar: Animagos ilegais". Rony começou a folhear o livro e abriu a boca de um jeito assustador.

-_Harry vem cá da uma olhada nisso_ – Rony olhava perplexo para o livro – _nossa vocês pensaram em tudo em?_

-_Esses que você esta segurando Harry são os dos feitiços e poções_ – Lupin apontou para os livros que Harry tentava enfeitiçar para mostrar seu conteúdo – _acho que tem um feitiço chave para todos se eu não me engano é "prometo judiar do Ranhoso"._

Rony deu um pequeno sorriso para Lupin e Harry tentou fingir um sorriso também, mas só de pensar em Snape ele sentia um ódio extremo em seu peito, já que ele havia contribuído para a morte dos seus pais e de Sirius e tinha matado Dumbledore.

-_O feitiço para deixá-los em branco é "O Ranhoso já foi humilhado"_ – Lupin disse a Harry. Harry encontrou alguns feitiços muito estranhos, mas que pareciam muito bons, ele folheou até que encontrou um feitiço escrito com tinta vermelha escrito em cima "Só use contra inimigos mortais" embaixo havia o nome ESTRIBAQUETAVA.

-_O que significa estribaqueta..._ – Harry olhou para Lupin que o interrompeu bruscamente.

-_NÃO! Não diga esse feitiço em voz alta nem pense nele_ – Lupin se exaltou – _esse feitiço jamais deveria ter sido criado._

-_Mas porque?_ – Harry olhou com um pouco de medo da reação de Lupin.

-_Porque o Sirius o criou para destruir o Snape. Você já deve ter ouvido que uma vez o Sirius atraiu o Snape para o Salgueiro Lutador na noite de lua cheia, e bem o Snape tinha criado um feitiço chamado sectumsempra e tentou usá-lo no Sirius na passagem._ – Lupin parecia meio desconfortado com a situação _– e bem você conhece o Sirius, ele soltou esse feitiço no Snape fazendo o sangra muito e perder o sopro da vida._

-_O quê?_ – Harry não entendeu o que Lupin havia dito.

-_É ele perdeu o sopro da vida, mas o James já havia chamado o Dumbledore assim que descobriu que Snape tinha se encaminhado para o Salgueiro, Dumbledore chegou a tempo de usar um vira-tempo e não deixou que Sirius repetisse o feitiço. Isso aconteceu no nosso sexto ano, só eu, o seu pai e Dumbledore sabemos dessa historia já que Dumbledore modificou a memória de ambos: Snape e Sirius, e fez eu e o James prometer que nunca usaríamos esse feitiço, nem em caso de morte._

Harry parecia incrédulo ao saber que Sirius tinha inventado um feitiço que revertia o sectumsempra do Snape. Era isso que ele precisava um feitiço que nem Voldemort nem Snape sabiam, afinal ele poderia atacá-los sem eles ter a cura.

-_Bem_ _deixe isso para lá vamos ao que interessa_ – Lupin quebrou o gelo – _vamos ver qual são os animais que representam seu caráter._

-_E como fazemos isso_ – Rony fechou o livro Animagos ilegais e olhou para Lupin.

-_Fácil preciso só que vocês pensem em vocês mesmos_ – Lupin apontou para o coração dele. – _Pensem em algo que o deixa feliz, ou em algo que o completa, ou no amor_.

Harry pensou automaticamente em quando ele e Ginny se beijaram pela primeira vez e como ela era linda e como ele estava feliz por terem ganhado a copa. Rony pensou em quando conheceu Hermione no expresso de Hogwarts, pensou em quando ela estava petrificada, pensou em quando ficaram sem se falar, pensou em quando ela o chamou para a festa do Slug, pensou no ataque dos passarinhos e pensou principalmente nos dois dias mais felizes da sua vida, o dia do casamento e o dia em que Hermione voltou para casa, este não era tão bom mais o fazia lembrar que ela podia amá-lo.

Lupin fez um movimento com a sua varinha e tocou no coração de Harry um falcão verde gigante foi projetado da varinha de Lupin, e Harry o olhou maravilhado e surpreso.

-_Um falcão que admirável_ – Lupin exclamou – _podem ver que como um falcão Harry é muito corajoso e fiel a sua família, tão fiel que o falcão não deixa os filhotes nem a fêmea lutarem contra os predadores, ele prefere morrer a ver sua ninhada morta. Acho que ele se encaixa perfeitamente a você Harry, a cor verde vem dos seus olhos acho. O tamanho deve ser porque você esta empenhado a salvar o mundo mágico assim como fez com a pedra filosofal. Pronto para ver em qual animal você irá se transformar Rony?_

**N/A: espero q vcs tenham gostado do que eu falei dos marotos ****eu quebrei a cabeça pa fazer... se tiver ficado meio ruim podem dizer... qro reviews criticando ou elogiando...**

**Mione naum apareceu nesse cap, nem ginny, eh pq exe cap foi soh pa contar saobre os marotos, a proposito, naum consigo chamar Ginny de Gina nem James de tiago eh pq leio mtas fics em ingles e naum consigo escrever do jeito brasileiro...**

**Roberta Nunes: cadê o proximo cap... qndo tuh mandasse aquele review dizendo q a mione ia chorar aih mudei o cap 6 todin, pq eu repensei, q bom q tuh goxtaxe da homenagem**

**Roonie Weezhie: tbm axo q o ron eh mto lesado, maix eh por ixuh q eu o idolatro pq o jeito dele eh engraçado demais e ao mesmo tempo mto magico... espero mais reviews seus**

**knies84: tow esperando teus reviews, como poxo dixer, senti falta dos teus impurroes por novos cap neh? teus reviews saun otimos**

**Thaty: valew pelos reviews espero mais... continua a mandar tah?**

**Maria Daroz: pow... nunca mas mandasse review.. nun das mas acompanhando naum eh? se ti veh por favor se manifesta tah? brigadoh ae**

**espero reviews fui...**


	8. A Nova Casa

**Capitulo 8 - A Nova Casa**

Hermione chegou d'A Toca em casa, e foi logo abraçar a mãe e o pai na sua nova casa (O ministério achou melhor mudar os Granger para aumentar a sua segurança). A casa era enorme e ficava numa cidade da região metropolitana de Londres. Na opinião de Hermione muito grande, afinal de contas pra quê uma pequena mansão e uma ótima vizinhança, se eles mal sairiam de casa?

-_E aí filha o que achou_ – a Sra Granger mostrava a casa a filha – _eu achei muito bonita, e o melhor é que fica a poucas horas do consultório do seu pai, que agora tá em Londres._

-_Adorei mãe_ – Hermione se virou para mãe com um grande sorriso – _o bichento vai amar._

-_Falando no bichento_ – a Sra Granger mostrou uma porta e a abriu – _o seu pai achou que como já havia três quartos de visitas e um para a moça da cozinha, ele decidiu fazer um quarto pro bichento geminado com a sua biblioteca..._

-_Biblioteca?_ – Hermione olhou para a mãe incrédula.

-_É filha, fizemos uma pequena biblioteca aqui espero que goste – a mãe mostrou a porta ao lado do quarto de bichento – ainda há espaços livre para os livros que você vai comprar naquele beco de Londres_.

Hermione perdeu o sorriso, mas percebeu que a mãe notara, e deu um sorriso falso. Ela ainda não tinha pensado ainda em como dizer a mãe que não voltaria a Hogwarts.

-_Onde fica meu quarto_ – Hermione tentou mudar o rumo da conversa – _lá em cima?_

-_É..._ – Hermione já se virava para a escada que ficava de frente para o hall, mas a mãe a puxou pelo braço – _calma filha assim você vai perder a nossa melhor surpresa. Por que não dá uma olhada na biblioteca?_

Hermione virou-se para mãe confusa, mas não falou nada. Ela adentrou na biblioteca e foi vendo que ela não era nem um pouco pequena. Ela viu seus antigos livros de Hogwarts, viu também os livros trouxas que ela lia quando pequena (estavam separados dos outros livros) e viu uma escada entre as prateleiras. A escada era feita do mesmo material das prateleiras.

-_Olha se você empurrar por aqui _– a Sra Granger empurrou a escada por um pequeno puxador – _e ela volta a ser uma estante, como você viu o espaço entre os degraus tem alguns livros e se você puxar_ – ela puxou de novo a escada – _ela volta a ser uma escada._

-_Mas mãe... Pra onde essa escada vai dar? _- Hermione começou a subir a escada.

-_Ela vai dar no seu quarto_ – a Sra Granger abriu um largo sorriso para a filha – _essa é a ultima surpresa. Há uma alçapão para seu quarto aí em cima_ – ela apontou para uma parte do teto – _Não se esqueça de que toda vez que sair da biblioteca deixe a escada aberta para não cair do seu quarto._

-_Francamente..._ – Hermione girou os olhos e cruzou os braços – _eu não sou mais uma criança mamãe._

-_Não é mais criança, mas ainda é a minha bebezinha_ – a Sra Granger apertou a bochecha direita e depois a abraçou com força _– tava com saudades filha._

-_Eu também mãe_ – Hermione retribuiu o abraço e quando a mãe a largou _– me mostra meu quarto agora?_

A Sra Granger fez um sinal afirmativo e mostrou como abrir o alçapão a filha. Uma luz azul clara entrou na biblioteca e Hermione teve que piscar varias vezes para poder se acostumar com a luz. Ela olhou para o quarto que ficava acima do alçapão e ficou maravilhada. A parede era da sua cor preferida, azul céu de primavera, o quarto era do tamanho da biblioteca só que um pouco menor, e onde ficava o quarto de bichento no térreo havia um banheiro imenso, com uma banheira linda de torneiras de ouro.

-_Filha venha ver isso_ – a Sra Granger estava debruçada em uma pequena varanda que deveria ficar de frente para o quintal da casa.

-_Uau!_ – Hermione olhou para o quintal e viu uma piscina de frente para o seu quarto. Após a piscina tinha varias árvores e um pequeno campo aberto onde havia as roseiras do Sr Granger – _nossa mãe o que vocês conseguiram em?_

-_É... O seu pai a principio queria ficar com esse quarto e fazer uma sala para consultas em casa na biblioteca, mas eu disse a ele que você ia amar e que com o novo consultório dele em Londres ele não precisaria trazer trabalho para casa._

-_Ah mãe... Não precisava_. – Hermione ficou meio encabulada – _mas como você descobriu que essa era minha cor favorita?_

-_Ah é... Uma moça do cabelo roxo que nos trouxe até a casa disse que você adoraria essa cor no quarto, você gostou?_ – A mãe de Hermione parecia meio encantada com o cabelo de Tonks.

-_Tonks!_ – Hermione deu um murro na mão – _mas mãe essa piscina só vai ser de enfeite não é?_

-_Na verdade eu e seu pai pensamos em chamar seus amigos para passarem uns dias aqui antes de vocês voltarem para a sua escola – Hermione pensou em um plano ótimo._

-_Serio? Vou avisá-los assim que puder arranjar uma coruja_ – Hermione deu um sorriso largo – _agora quero tomar um longo banho._

Hermione entrou na banheira puxou um pergaminho e uma pena, e tomou cuidado para não molhar o pedaço de papel. Ela pensava em qual seria o melhor jeito de escrever para Rony, contando que ele poderia ir até a sua casa e como isso ajudaria, em como eles contarem para seus respectivos pais.

"Vamos Hermione pensa, pensa... Que tal? Querido Ron... Não é melhor: Amado Ron, eu sei que estou escrevendo cedo demais, é que já estou com saudades... Não ele vai achar que sou tão pegajosa como a Lilá... Lilá estúpida!" já fazia meia hora que ela entrara na banheira "É melhor... Amado Ron... Sei que é muito cedo para mandar uma carta, mas eu tenho que te falar as novidade... Bem ficou um pouco melhor... Tenho que falar logo sobre as novidades... Senão ele vai jogar a carta fora antes de ler a parte importante... Mas pêra aí ele me ama! Não preciso me preocupar com isso". Hermione finalmente depois de algumas horas conseguiu escrever a seguinte carta:

"Amado Ron...

Como você esta? A minha nova casa é ótima! Diga ao Harry que lamento muito por não estar aí na festa dele, mas já fazia algumas semanas que não via meus pais e eu estava com saudades...

A nova casa é muito grande, e bem minha mãe disse que vocês podiam passar o resto das férias aqui, eu sei que havíamos combinado outra coisa, mas eu tenho um plano. Você ficam aqui até o dia 29 de agosto. No dia 30 voltamos A Toca e conversamos com seus pais sobre o nosso próximo ano... O Harry e a Ginny também podem vim, a casa é muito grande como já disse..."

Havia um coração desenhado nessa parte com os nomes "Mione & Rony" e vários outro menores com "M&R". Logo após ela continuava a carta:

"Estou morrendo de saudades, você não sabe o quanto, quando vocês poderão vir para cá? Acha que próxima semana? Eu preciso te ver... Preciso te tocar... Preciso te abraçar e te beijar!

Com amor, daquela que nunca deixará de te amar...(o amar estava grifado e com algumas setinhas)

Mione"

Alguns dias se passaram e Hermione não agüentava mais ter aquela carta e não poder entregá-la a Rony. Ela pediu para a mãe comprar-lhe uma coruja a dias, mas a mãe havia esquecido e isso deixou a garota altamente estressada. Ela solicitou uma coruja nos anúncios d'_O Profeta Diário_ e a coruja ia chegar em breve.

Ela estava na piscina tentando relaxar, pensando se deveria ou não anexar a carta que ela havia escrito n'A Toca contando seus sentimentos mais profundos por Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ela já havia desenhado três paginas de corações e cupidos nesses dias com o nome dela e o de Rony. Agora ela não precisava imaginar uma declaração de Rony, ela tinha em sua memória, o melhor dia de sua vida o dia em que ela saíra d'A Toca e Rony havia declarado seu amor por ela independente de qualquer outra pessoa.

Hermione queria fazer o mesmo, mas não tinha a mesma coragem do seu amado, o mais longe que ela havia chegado era ter convidado ele no ano anterior para a festa do Slug.

De repente uma coruja veio voando do céu e Hermione deu um pulo do seu colchão de ar e foi ao encontro da ave. Quando ela despachou a carta sentiu que ela e Rony estavam um pensando no outro naquele estante.

Um animal muito laranja com saiu da varinha de Lupin e Rony abriu o olho.

-_Eu já suspeitava, se encaixa perfeitamente_ – Lupin retirou a varinha do peito de Rony e acrescentou – _assim como você é muito esperto apesar de não parecer e o animal mais astuto que há, algumas pessoas dizem que é um animal muito covarde porque vive em Tocas, ma eu sinceramente acho que é um dos mais corajosos, quando é casado ele vai para o mais longe possível da sua toca para que seus filhotes e sua fêmea fujam dos caçadores, ele não deixa a fêmea ajudá-lo a proteger a cria... Rony seu animal é tão machista, corajoso, astuto e vermelho quanto você! Rony seu animal é..._

**N/A: para igualar o ultimo cap que Hermione nem aparecer... ela foi a principal nesse... Adorei escrever o cap... mas como vcx perceberam foi mto pequeno... tow em semana de prova pór isso foi tão pequeno...**

**O mistério de em que rony se transformará soh próximo cap... **

**Eu li a entrevista da tia jô em que ela diz que o patrono do ron é um cachorro mas fiquem tranqüilos(as) não será...**

**Adorei os review de quem mandou... nun vou fazer agradecimentos especiais pq tow cun mta pressa vow. I nduh**

**Espero reviews critcas ou elogiux**

**Fuix**

**bjox**


	9. Corujas

**N/A: o cap ta pequeno três razões: tow lendo as crônicas de NARNIA: eh perfeito exe livro... Semana de provas e tow estudando pacas, e terceiro tou sem tempo...**

**VCX VAUN SABER QUAL EH O ANIMAL QUE RONY IRÁ SE TRANSFORMAR QUANDO VIRAR ANIMAGO, NÃO O PATRONO dele que é um cachorro foi a tia jô que disse...**

**leiam e reviews**

**Capitulo 9 – Corujas**

-_Uma raposa! – _Rony viu o animal rubro q saia do seu peito – _uma raposa laranja?_

-_Nossa Rony que sorte _– Harry deu uma palmadinha nas costas do amigo – _seremos agora um falcão, uma raposa e o animal que a Mione se transformará..._

-_Mione? Ela não vai virar uma animaga, ela não precisará já que ela não vai conosco atrás dos Horcrux! _– Rony se virou para o amigo com uma certa raiva – _Ela ficará aqui com a Ginny..._

-_Mas Rony... Ela não irá aceitar isso... Não lembra que ela disse que iria conosco atrás dos Horcruxes? _– Harry ignorava o fato de que Lupin esperava em pé, para poder ensiná-los os primeiros feitiços, sobre os animagos.

-_Nada disso Harry... Afinal foi você próprio que terminou com Ginny para não envolvê-la na guerra. Eu não quero a Mione lá... Eu não agüentaria Harry... Você não entende_ – Rony deu um olhar triste para o amigo.

-_Desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês, mas têm uma coruja na janela _– Lupin apontou para uma coruja meio gasta que bicava a janela sem parar – _Acho que é pra você Rony._

Lupin apontou para um nome muito grande escrito no envelope, Rony ruborizou e foi em direção da coruja. Ele abriu a janela pegou a carta e tirou um nuque do bolso e colocou na bolsinha da coruja. Ao notar que a caligrafia era de Hermione, abriu a carta rapidamente, mas percebeu que os outros o fitavam, em um movimento rápido jogou a carta dentro do livro d'Os Marotos e foi em direção aos outros.

-_Não é nada. Lupin vamos adiar a aula para as sete da noite, assim ficaremos até aprendermos o básico ok? _– Rony queria descer e se trancar no quarto dele, para ler a carta da amada, mas não podia simplesmente deixar Lupin ali, esperando sua volta.

-_Hum... Esta bem... É melhor porque a Tonks quer passar uma tarde comigo, só que eu venho tendo compromissos todas as tardes. Pra você esta bom Harry? _- Lupin virou para Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

-_Claro Lupin. Não acredito que você ia deixar a Tonks esperando para poder nos ensinar alguma coisa... _– Harry olhou seu ex-professor com desaprovação – _Rony você sabe onde a Ginny se meteu não encontro ela desde cedo._

-_Ela deve ter ido até o beco com o Fred e Jorge, parece que com a guerra eles estão com muitos lucros... Sinceramente não entendo as pessoas, elas vêm comprar bugigangas logo perto de uma guerra como essa _– Rony parecia ter pegado o humor de Hermione – _mas ainda assim logros do Fred e do Jorge sempre são bons. _– O ruivo falava enquanto eles desciam a escada –_ Harry se importa? _– Rony entrou no quarto com a mão na porta – _tenho que ler a carta da Mi..._

-_Claro que não _– na verdade Harry se importava já que não tinha nada para fazer n'A Toca sem Ginny, Rony ou Hermione – _eu ia mesmo ler um dos livros que o Lupin nos deu._

Rony fechou a porta e abriu a carta ferozmente. Antes de começar a ler a carta, ele observou os corações desenhados por Hermione. Percebeu três paginas extras com flores e corações; notou também que ela tinha desenhado dois bonequinhos de mãos dadas perto de uma árvore. Acima do desenho tinha algo escrito: _toque sua varinha no desenho e diga: Aumente encatem. _Rony fez o que a letra de Hermione mandava e os dois saíram do papel e ficaram do tamanho de gnomos em cima da sua cama. Eles ficaram mais nítidos um era um garoto ruivo com algumas sardas, e a outra era uma garota morena com madeixas castanhas. A árvore também foi projetada. De repente Rony um som saiu da carta:

_-Ó Meu grande amor. Eu te amo, e independente de você gostar de min ou não eu sempre irei te amar!_

Rony percebeu que a voz era dele e foi surpreendido por uma segunda voz esta era de Hermione:

_-Eu sei disso, e eu também meu amor. Sempre irei te amar, mesmo que nos separemos inúmeras vezes, com brigas ou com missões eu sempre irei te amar. Parece que nós já fomos separados pela morte uma vez, e se isso por ventura acontecer de novo nós reencarnaremos juntos para poder seguirmos com nosso amor!_

De repente o garoto ruivo beijou a garotinha morena e eles rolaram pelas raízes da arvore que soltava folhas de cerejeiras.

Rony, não podia acreditar nas palavras da bonequinha, era como se Hermione tivesse dito isso para ele, mas... Será que ela o amava mesmo? Como saber? Então viu a carta de texto que tinha deixado na cama para ver os desenhos, ao lê-la teve um susto, ele não podia acreditar no que viu: _Com amor, daquela que nunca deixará de te amar..._ Hermione o amava! "Ó como é bela a vida" mal prestou atenção em um fato que a carta continha: que se ele fosse para a casa de Hermione não poderia se tornar um animago.

Ao reler a carta pela quarta vez ele notou isso, e ficou desesperado. Ele queria muito ficar na casa dos Granger, certo que a idéia de ficar perto do sogro o apavorava um pouco, mas só em passar um mês praticamente sozinho com Hermione, Harry e Ginny, já lhe fazia dar pulinhos. Mas não podia simplesmente esquecer do compromisso de se tornar um animago e assim ajudar Harry na luta contra os Horcruxes. Afinal Lupin era um homem bastante ocupado, e estava se privando de passar algumas horas com a noiva para ensiná-los alguns truques. O jeito era adiar a ida para os Granger e tentar aprender o mais rápido possível o feitiço da transformação assim eles poderiam ir para a casa de Hermione e ele poderia praticar lá.

Mas uma coisa o chamou atenção um envelope estava jogado na sua cama. Ele achou que pertencia a Harry, mas ao abri-lo percebeu seu nome na carta e viu a caligrafia da amada no papel. Era a carta que ela escrevera antes do casamento.

"Será que ele recebeu? Com os comensais por aí devem ter interceptado. Droga de Voldemort, droga de comensais. Será que foi uma boa idéia mandar **aquela carta**? Pelo menos eu tirei o peso da consciência, mas em troca ganhei uma duvida: ele me ama de verdade?" as perguntas rolavam soltas na cabeça de Hermione até que ela levou um susto ao ver uma pequena coruja muito pequena batendo no vidro da varanda do seu quarto.

-_Pichi _– Hermione correu até a varanda e deixou a coruja entrar, ela deu uma mordida carinhosa na orelha de Hermione e ficou voando em volta do quarto com de costume até parar no criado mudo da garota.

A letra de Rony estava no envelope e conseqüentemente na carta. Hermione tremeu muito até conseguir abri-la, mas quando conseguiu sentiu um fervor no seu peito.

_Minha Mione,_

_Eu não precisarei disser que te amo independente de outros, agora entendo para quem era aquela carta._

Havia uma lagrima neste ponto que Hermione entendeu ser da emoção do garoto. Rony devia estar achando que tinha ganhado de Vitor Krum, o famoso Krum.

_Desculpe-me por esses anos que fiz você sofrer eu sinceramente não tinha a intenção na maioria delas... Eu não queria gritar com você nunca, eu não queria bater boca com você NUNCA. Pois a cada vez que nós brigávamos meu coração tão confuso até mesmo para min, se sentia tão infeliz! Que nem quadribol ou Lavander nenhuma me alegrava... O que eu queria dizer você já sabe: eu te amo! E isso nunca será destruído nem pela propia morte._

_Mione eu não posso ir para sua casa por enquanto estamos com os probleminhas aqui, papai quase não para em casa, eu e Harry estamos fazendo aulas de aparatar com o Lupin e ele nos disse que teríamos que ficar aqui até o fim do mês praticando uma vez por dia aprenderemos... Quem sabe a Ginny não possa ir? Eu realmente queria estar do seu lado, mas não posso._

_Te amo!_

_Do eternamente seu,_

_Ronald B. **Granger Weasley,**_

_PS: antes que esqueça, por favor eu te peço, quando as férias acabarem me prometa que não irá atrás dos Horcruxes comigo e com o Harry, pois não agüentaria te ver ferida de novo(como no ministério) e muito menos morta... Por favor Mione eu te amo tanto, e não posso te perder._

Quando Hermione acabou de ler, ela passou a mão nos olhos um pouco emocionada, mas também muito frustrada "O Rony não vai poder vim, que droga! Que droga de teste de aparatação! E agora o Ron vem com essa de eu não poder ir atrás dos Horcruxes, como se eu fosse aceitar essa condição! Tem cabimento? Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley, que meigo! Ele é tão fofo".

-_Harry, têm uma coruja pra você_ – Rony indicou ao amigo uma coruja batendo na janela do quarto. Já fazia dois dias que Pichi tinha ido para casa de Hermione, e Rony estava preocupado se ela iria ou não aceitar a sua proposta. – _De quem é?_

-_Durleys?_ – Harry franziu o cenho ao ver o remetente.

**N/A:Oai proximo cap soh proximo fim de semana quandpo acaba a semna de prova**

**Hope-W: q bom, mas um leitor, vlw pelo review...**

**Ronnie Weezhy: valeu pelas informações... brigada mesmo espero q tuh goste do animal q ron irá se transformar**

**knies84: gostasse? espero que sim aguardo os reviews...**

**Roberta Nunes: tow esperando o proximo cap do encatamento de almas... espero q tuh tenha melhorado do olho para mandar reviews...**

**Thaty: kde teus reviews? nunca mais recebi... /**

**Maria Daroz: tow sentindo falta dos seus reviews... eles saun taun bom... por favor manda...**


	10. Treinando com os Animais

**Capitulo 10 – Treinando com os Animais**

-_Durleys?_ – Harry repetiu o nome dos remetentes da carta – _mas porque?_

-_Como é que vou saber_ – Rony encolheu os ombros e levantou os braços, mostrando estar tão confuso como o amigo – _abra logo assim saberemos._

-_Tá bom_ – Harry abriu a carta.

O garoto reconheceu logo a letra de garrancho do tio postiço.

_Garoto... Quero dizer Harry,_

_Precisamos que você venha aqui assim que puder temos algo para entregar-lhe, o quanto antes será melhor, pois se trata de algo dos **seus**._

O termo seus estava grifado

_Eu achei melhor não comentarmos até que você estivesse na sua escola, mas sua tia passou as ultimas semanas me azucrinando para lhe convocar logo, já que ela disse que o que temos em mãos é deve ser de suma importância para você. Preferiria que você viesse acompanhado, mas por aqueles gêmeos malucos._

Harry não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha ao lembrar da vez em que os gêmeos Weasleys haviam ido pegá-lo, e haviam propositalmente deixado uma bala incha língua para que Duda a colocasse na boca. "Bons tempos" pensou Harry.

_Quem sabe aquele jovem de cabelos grisalhos, pobretão de roupas carcomidas, não pode vir? Ele parece ser confiável apesar de se vestir muito mal. Veja como virá e se possível venha no domingo, pois estaremos em casa._

_Agradecido,_

_Valter E. Durley_

Harry parou e releu a carta mais uma vez. Não podia ser os Durleys estavam com algo que pertencia ao mundo mágico. Isso só podia ser coisa da única pessoa do mundo mágico que confiava neles Dumbledore.

-_E então? _– Rony esperava pelo comentário de Harry a alguns minutos.

-_Eles querem que eu vá à casa deles pegar algo que me pertence _– Harry olhou ainda meio incrédulo para o amigo – _algo que pertence ao mundo mágico._

-_Você não vai né?_- Rony não podia acreditar na ingenuidade do amigo – _você esqueceu que estamos a espera de uma guerra? Isso deve ser de um dos seguidores de Você-sabe... Volde... Voldemo... VOLDEMORT! _– Rony fez uma careta tão grande quando finalmente conseguiu dizer o nome do maior bruxo das trevas do século – _eles devem ter mandado essa carta para te atrair e te seqüestrar para que Volde... Que Voldemort... _– Outra careta – _te mate e apresente seu corpo como primeiro golpe da guerra._

-_Não acho que seja um dos seguidores de Voldemort_ – Harry disse tranqüilamente – _de fato eu não duvido nada que seja verdade eu não te disse, mas quando eu estava vindo para cá os Durleys estavam muito estranhos._

-_Eu não disse deviam, e ainda devem estar sobre um Imperius_ – Rony parecia estar muito assustado.

-_Poderia até ser, mas então porque eles não me seqüestraram?Quando puderam e digo mais, eles não poderiam me fazer mal naquela casa e nenhum seguidor de Voldemort poderia entrar lá na casa dos Durleys _– Rony não entendeu o ultimo comentário de Harry e este percebendo que deixara o amigo confuso completou – _uma vez o Moody me disse que foi o próprio Dumbledore que a enfeitiçou para me proteger, e a eles de qualquer força das trevas._

-_Mas isso não tira a possibilidade do Imperius. Tira? _– Rony parecia confuso consigo mesmo.

-_Lógico que sim Rony, porque o Imperius é um feitiço das trevas e se eles tivessem sobre o feitiço não poderiam voltar para casa._

-_Mas como o feitiço pode durar ainda se Dumbledore esta morto_ – Harry abaixou a cabeça com o ultimo comentário do amigo, mas o respondeu rapidamente.

-_Concordo com seu argumento, mas lembre-se que mesmo com minha mãe morta o feitiço de proteção que ela colocou em min naquela fatídica noite ainda funciona_ – Harry se desviou do assunto rapidamente – _vamos o Lupin deve estar esperando por nós._

-_Ei Harry espere, tenho que te dizer algo _– Rony ainda não tinha avisado ao amigo sobre o convite de Hermione – _a Mione nos chamou para passar uns dias na casa dela._

-_Que ótimo Rony, porque não ajeitamos as malas depois das aulas com o Lupin? _– Harry parecia meio distante, ele só pensava em ficar mais forte e destruir todos os Horcruxes, mas para isso teria a que ficar bem mais forte, e se tornar um animago ajudaria muito.

-_É por isso que não podemos ir seu tapado_ – Rony realmente se irritou com o ultimo comentário do amigo – _eu realmente queria ir. Droga! Como poderemos ir se ainda nem aprendemos o básico, e ela disse que era melhor estarmos prontos mais ou menos dia 1 de setembro, já que assim os comensais disfarçados estarão trabalhando no ministério. Você acha que conseguiremos acabar o básico antes do dia 24? Queria passar alguns dias lá com ela, eu disse que não podemos ir porque estamos aprendendo aparatar com o Lupin... Como se já não soubéssemos._

-_Ah é! _– Harry deu uma tapa no meio da testa – _acho que conseguiremos, mas temos que treinar muito. Vamos ou você não quer passar uns dias com a Mione?_

Rony não respondeu só passou correndo pelo amigo e foi até o porão onde Lupin já se encontrava lá com duas gaiolas. Rony estranhou, mas achou melhor não perguntar, já que a aula já ia começar. Lupin viu Harry chegando e se levantou.

-_Bem a aula de hoje vai ser teórica, pois... _– Lupin havia começado a falar.

-_Ah não! Vamos lá Lupin agente consegue fazer a aula pratica e a teórica hoje _– Rony interrompeu bruscamente Lupin.

-_Calma Rony, vamos ver se vocês conseguiram passar da teoria, eu prometo que se vocês pegarem rapidamente a teoria a pratica virá rapidamente _– Lupin fez um movimento rápido e colocou a varinha em mãos e depois –_ Accio Varinhas _– os dois garotos só perceberam quando as suas varinhas se encontravam em um tamborete – _para garantir que vocês não usarão mágica. Agora vejam o que têm nas gaiolas. Wingardium Leviosa._

As capas das gaiolas sairão flutuando e dois animais muito diferentes começaram a dar olhares fulminantes um para o outro. Uma raposa com patas negras e pelagem marrom e um falcão branco tentavam intimidar um ao outro.

-_Que intrigante não? Vocês são melhores amigos e os animais interiores de vocês são exatamente inimigos. Assim como o Sirius e o James, no caso deles Sirius um cão casava o cervo, mas sempre era uma luta justa já que um cervo é muito poderoso. _– Lupin estava com um olhar sonhador – _A raposa, o animal mais traiçoeiro da floresta, tenta a todo custo arrumar um alimento para sua família. O falcão não muito diferente da raposa casa qualquer animal que aparecer na sua dieta, desde coelhos até cobras. _– tomou um pouco de fôlego – _eles sempre se enfrentam, pois um esta na cadeia alimentar do outro. Incompreensível? Claro que não! Assim como James e Sirius o destino deu um desafio maior a vocês... Quando vocês se transformarem em animais, vocês terão que ter controle sob seu instinto de atacar um ao outro. Vai ser meio difícil mais se vocês querem mesmo irão conseguir._

-_E o que isso importa? Se nós vamos virá animagos, alias porque os animais? _– Rony estava com certa pressa.

-_É Lupin o que isso pode influenciar na nossa transformação? _– Harry também não entendia coisa alguma.

-_O que isso tem com a transformação de vocês? Bem meus caros Rony e Harry, quando vocês se tornarem animais ainda serão bruxos só que com corpo e cérebro de animais. Só que vocês vão precisar andar, cheirar, atacar e se defender como tais. Vocês devem estar se perguntando se quando vocês se transformarem já não vão saber fazer isso. Claro que sim, mas vão saber por instinto, e conseqüentemente perderam a razão e graças a isso podem atacar um ao outro. _– Lupin parecia calmamente irritado, mas não deixou que notassem – _hoje vocês terão uma tarefa fácil. Terão que vigiar todos os passos da raposa e do falcão, mas com uma pequena dificuldade vão ter que imitá-los para poder aprender como um falcão e uma raposa se comportam. Afinal vocês querem ou não começar as transformações hoje?_

Harry não entendeu direito afinal como ele voaria? O falcão voa com as asas e Harry não poderia pedir ajuda a Lupin já que ele deixou muito claro qual seria a tarefa deles. De repente um luz veio na sua mente ele iria precisar da _Firebolt_, um feitiço convocatório o ajudaria, mas como Lupin estava com sua varinha, não podia fazer muita coisa. Teria de pegar uma das vassouras do armário.

Ele pegou uma vassoura e começou a procurar o falcão que provavelmente estaria caçando um rato d'A Toca, Harry voou entre as escadas tortuosas até que viu uma cena extremamente bizarra. Rony estava do lado de um raposo muito bravo, o ruivo tentava entrar no buraco onde o animal estava, mas este mostrava os dentes para o garoto.

-_Quer ajuda Rony? _– Harry viu que certamente ele não era o único com dificuldades.

-_Não obrigado Harry. Cadê seu falcão? Eu juro que o vi perto dos armários parece... AI!_ – O raposo mordeu Rony no pulso o que fez ele se levantar e bater a cabeça no degrau, se Harry não estivesse meio emburrado por causa da tarefa chata que Lupin havia dado a eles teria dado montes e montes de gargalhadas, pois aquilo foi realmente hilário.

Achando melhor não mostrar um pequeno sorriso pela situação cômica do amigo, Harry foi a direção dos armários.

O falcão de fato estava em cima do armário e parecia ter montado um ninho acima do mesmo. "Mas que falcão estúpido! Como vou imitá-lo se ele não faz nada? Droga de tarefa".

Desde a carta de Rony, Hermione não estava muito animada. "Rony não vai poder vim, acho melhor falar com a mamãe para ir para A Toca. Não melhor não! Ele não te convidou para ir para lá... Droga tenho de ficar em casa sozinha... GINNY". Hermione lembrou da amiga, afinal só Rony e Harry estavam tendo aula de aparatar, mas a Ginny devia estar tão sozinha quanto ela.

"Vou mandar uma carta para ela, acho que ela vai topar... Droga eu realmente precisava falar com o Rony, mas... Ele não pode vim terei de falar com a Ginny, afinal ela também deve estar passando por isso, o Harry é tão cabeça dura quanto o Rony e ele não vai querer que ela participe dessa maldita guerra... É isso a Ginny já deve ter um plano". Hermione deu um soco na palma da mão e procurou um pergaminho limpo, na sua procura viu uma manchete de duas semanas atrás do _Profeta Diário_.

**_Gigantes Mortos_**

_Corpos de Gigantes encontrados próximos a casa dos falecidos Potter. Os aurores dizem que deve ter sido obra de alguns comensais só por diversão deveriam estar brincando com uns gigantes novos e acabarão deixando estes fugir. Como não conseguiram pará-los, os mataram. Palavras do ex-auror, e ex-professor de Hogwarts Olho-Tonto Moody._

_O Ministro da Magia deixou claro que toda a região e proximidades de onde os gigantes foram encontrados estão sendo vasculhadas e ainda deu uma boa noticia: Vinte e dois novos aurores se juntaram ao ministério, alguns nomes foram fornecidos outros não, já que estes trabalham em sigilo ou como espiões. Temos os nome de ex-jogadores de quadribol: Katie Bell ex-artilheira do Chudley Cannons que fechou, Oliver Wood ex-goleiro, Marcus Flint que desertou seu pai ao descobrir que ele era um ex-comensal da morte. Outros nomes foram citados com: Pámela Florenza, Josh Carter, Fleur Delacur, Gui, Fred e Jorge Weasley, Winonna Spinet, Samanta Lee e Tom Baterline. Com a entrada desses aurores ou ajudantes do ministério, o ministro disse que tem um projeto de formação de aurores em segredo._

_**Ministério decide Liberar magia fora dos alcances de Hogwarts para maiores de quinze anos**._

_O Ministério decidiu diminuir a idade de quem pode usar magia fora da escola e magia de Hogwarts, já que com Você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores a solta, esses adolescentes poderão se cuidar sozinhos. O Ministro declarou que essa medida foi tomada em questão de segurança, e não de pânico, já que fontes afirmam ter visto ele andando por ai com alguns conselheiros como Percy Weasley nas proximidades de Hogwarts._

_Ainda não temos noticias se a escola será reaberta próximo mês, mas quem é que irá confiar numa escola que foi invadida por seguidores de você-sabe-quem e seu diretor foi morto pelo ultimo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas?_

Hermione amassou a noticia e jogou no chão, pois não estava nada interessada nessas noticias. Ela encontrou um pergaminho e escreveu um pequeno bilhete para Ginny com os dizeres

_Ginny,_

_Estou com saudades, minha nova casa é ótima. Como devo presumir o Ron não te avisou que chamei vocês para virem passar alguns dias aqui né? Ele me respondeu que Harry e ele estão tendo aulas com Lupin e não poderão vim para cá até no mínimo dia 20, ou seja, estarei aqui sozinha com o bichento e quem sabe você não pode vir para cá?_

_Se puder responda o mais rápido possível, espero uma resposta positiva, pois tenho que falar algo com você sobre você e Harry e eu e Ron..._

_Da sua cunhadinha..._

_Ops ainda não sei se sou... Mas como sou lesa._

_Abraços_

_Hermione_

Ela procurou a coruja que ela havia alugado por 20 nuques o mês do _Profeta Diário _e a despachou de volta para A Toca.

Rony finalmente havia conseguido ficar perto do raposo, mas tinha que pagar um preço terrível: um braço mordido, um galo na testa, e um arranhão na cara. Depois disso o raposo percebeu que ele era de confiança e deixou ele o acompanhar na casa aos gnomos. Rony até achou um nome pra o animal _Brasa_.

O garoto conseguiu levar o animal pra o porão as onze e meia, sem ter que carregá-lo, agora eles eram amigos, era como se Rony entendesse o que o raposo fazia e o que queria dizer.

Ao chegar viu que Harry também não tivera a mesma sorte que ele. Harry tinha marca de garras por toda a face direita e uma pequena, profunda e inchada ferida na mão esquerda, o falcão tinha muitas penas faltando perto da cauda. Rony achou melhor não perguntar sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha certeza que Harry tentou agarrar o falcão como faz com pomos de ouro e acabou arrancando as penas da ave, e conseqüentemente tinha ganhado de brinde um corte fundo na mão. Os arranhões deveriam ter sido de quando ele tentou se aproximar da ave.

-_Muito bem vejo que vocês conseguiram a amizade deles. Agora tomem as suas varinhas preciso mostrar algo a vocês _- Lupin devolveu as varinhas e foi primeiro em direção a Harry e ao falcão que estava em seu ombro. Tocou com sua varinha nele e o falcão foi ficando tão verde como o falcão que surgira na noite em que Lupin revelou os animais interiores dos animais. A luz verde foi ficando maior até que cegou os olhos de Rony.

-_PLUMAS! _– Rony ouviu Harry gritar e viu que o falcão desaparecera.

Mas não tinha morrido e sim tinha entrado no peito de Harry, ou regressado para o seu verdadeiro lugar, a alma de Harry, mas Rony não viu isso nem entendeu aquilo naquele instante, ele só entendeu quando Lupin tocou com a varinha na raposa encostada na sua perna, ele sentiu um calor imenso e viu tudo a seu redor ficar vermelho e viu o sorriso de Hermione e depois o velho porão de volta a seu estado.

-Cadê o _Brasa?_ – Rony não sabia porque, mas queria seu novo amigo de volta.

**N/A: Bom espero que tenham gostado... adorei escrever... agora terminou os exames prometo postar mais rapido... eu achei esse capitulo mto bonzinho... gostaram do _Brasa_? eu passei meia hora andando no quarto pensando nun nome espero que tenha ficado bom... plumas jah tinha pensado... o titulo que nun foi lah essas coisas...**

**essah semana vih u filme de NARNIA e posso dizer que eh simplismente PERFEITO... apesar d q o livro tbm eh maxa... eu axei o filme de NARNIA mto melhor que os de harry pois ele conta a historia completa com algumas pequenas falha(jah havia lido a parte do filme no livro) tow na sexta crônica e é maxa...**

**agradecimentos:**

**Thaty: ah era por ixuh... q bom q tuh voltaxe a ler... êêê... espero q tuh goste...**

**Roberta Nunes: bexteira seu olho e sua fic vem em primeiro lugar... nháàáà... espero proximo cap... e se teu olho nun melhorou por completo melhoras... espero q tuh goste do cap**

**Hope-W: adorei qr dixer... amei saber q vc tah goxtando... espero sinceramente naum te decepicionar tah? espero q tuh goste tou me esforçando para manadar o mais rapido possivel...**

**Ronnie Wezhy: q bom q tuh goxtaxe... espero q tuh goxte desse tbm espero teus reviews...**

**knies84:espero teus review cara... o q achou do animal do rony?**

**Maria Daroz: espero q tuh possa mandar o review... nunca mais aparecesse...**

**Thiago Potter First: êêê... max um leitor... cara tax gostando mesmo... espero q tuh goste agora e como vc disse ate lah e**

**Malfeito Feito**


	11. Uma Visitinha

**Capitulo 11 – Uma Visitinha**

-_Está com você _– Lupin guardou a varinha enquanto a fumaça rubra se dissipava.

-_Comigo?_ – Rony não entendeu o que Lupin queria dizer.

-_Se você não percebeu Rony, a raposa, o Brasa como você o chama, esta dentro de você, ou seja, ele é você._ – Lupin apontou para o coração de Rony – _lembra quando toquei com a varinha aqui? _– tocou no local onde tinha feito o feitiço para mostrar os animais pela primeira vez ao garoto – _foi daí que ele saiu, por isso disse que vocês não estavam prontos para pratica. Vocês nem estavam prontos para vocês mesmos._

-_Mas..._ – Rony ia começar, mas Harry o interrompeu.

-_Lupin, o Plumas vai voltar não? _– Harry olhou com um certo remoço para seu professor predileto.

-_Como ele há de voltar, se nunca esteve aqui? Ele é você, e você é ele. Não existe Plumas e Harry, mas sim o Plumas é o Harry. Vão dormir já esta tarde acho melhor tentarmos amanhã pela manhã o feitiço de instinto. _– Lupin abriu a porta e deixou que os garotos passassem.

Os dois descerão sem fazer objeções. "Lupin é um idiota, pra quê mandou os animais se sabia que nós ficaríamos amigos deles? Ele fez de propósito, só para que nós nos esforcemos mais na transformação" Rony tinha uma certa cara emburrada.

-_Rony, acho que não conseguiremos ir para a casa da Mione este verão_ – Harry tentava puxar um assunto quando eles colocavam seus pijamas.

-_É eu já percebi isso_ – Rony deu um olhar fulminante para o amigo.

-_Mas você não disse que ela chamou eu e a Ginny? _– Harry sentou-se na sua cama.

-_Sim e o que isso tem a ver? Você não pode ir porque esta treinando comigo... _– Como se fosse uma flechada na testa Rony percebeu o que tinha feito – _Droga esqueci da Ginny, não acredito nisso. Coitada da Mione._

-_Era isso que eu queria dizer. Você tem visto a Ginny ultimamente? _– Harry realmente sentia falta da namorada.

-_Não mais que você. Ei... Amanhã é sábado não? Você... Eu quero dizer, nós não íamos à casa dos Durleys no domingo? E o Lupin não vai com a gente? _– Rony se levantou, ficando sentado para olhar para o amigo.

-_Droga! Esquecemos de avisar ao Lupin. Nossa memória está horrível talvez precisássemos de uma penseira _– Harry deitou se finalmente – _amanhã vamos avisar ao Lupin e a Ginny._

"Espera aí Hermione, não se pode mandar uma coruja a essa hora da noite, os Weasleys vão ficar preocupados. Pegue a carta de volta e amanhã você a despacha". Hermione pensou no que estava fazendo. De fato era muito tarde para mandar uma carta e resolveu e dormir.

Acordou no outro dia e viu que a coruja estava acordada, afinal corujas não dormem durante a noite. Ela amarrou novamente o bilhete, e deu um rato morto, da coleção de bichento, o que ela achou asqueroso mesmo usando a varinha. A coruja pegou o rato pelo rabo deu um pio feliz e foi voando em direção ao horizonte.

-_Hermione venha aqui, tem alguém querendo falar com você _– o Sr. Granger chamava a filha da sala de entrada.

Hermione foi até lá e viu um velho rosto amigo, com o qual ela dividiu um quarto durante algumas semanas. Era Tonks. Seu cabelo estava rosa com umas mechas negras e os olhos eram cor de cobre. Estava de todo jeito linda.

-_Tonks! Que saudade. _– Hermione foi até a moça e deu um grande abraço nela tomando cuidado para não apertar demais, pois se fizesse isso Tonks repetiria o feito e ia acabar apertando a cicatriz que ela ganhara na sua ultima e única ida ao ministério da magia.

-_Olá Mione. Vim te fazer uma visitinha posso? _– Tonks se soltou do abraço e deu um olhar para a amiga.

-_Claro, entre. _– Hermione abriu espaço para Tonks e esta pediu licença para entrar, Hermione a guiou para a biblioteca já que elas estavam no térreo.

Tonks entrou e deu uma olhada, e depois estava com o queixo caído olhando em volta. Ela nunca tinha visto uma biblioteca tão grande, a não ser a de Hogwarts. Mas o que ela não sabia é que havia sido enfeitiçada.

-_Chá? _– Hermione tirou a varinha e trouxe uma bandeja, duas poltronas e uma mesinha para onde elas se encontravam.

-_Claro. Você gosta muito de ler não?_

_-Um pequeno passatempo, nada demais... Biscoitos? _– Hermione fez alguns biscoitinhos aparecerem.

-_Claro. E que passatempo. _

_-É. Pode ser um pouco mais do que um passatempo, mas Tonks... Não quero ser indelicada... Por que você esta aqui?_

-_Vim ver como você estava._

_-Trabalho?_

_-Não, quer dizer, mais ou menos, eu resolvi passar o dia por aqui e tive uma idéia brilhante. Por que não, trabalhar hoje e folgar próximo fim de semana com o Remo. _– Tonks abriu um sorriso largo e mostrou seu anel de noivado.

-_Vocês vão se casar quando?_

_-A gente inda não sabe, acho que só no fim da guerra, mas já é uma vitória ter conseguido fazer o Remo aceitar o noivado, ele continua com aquela velha ladainha... Mione não é incomodo eu vim aqui é? _– Tonks ainda estava com um sorriso apesar de saber que poderia não se casar com seu amado.

-_Claro que não. Foi ótimo você vim, sabe é horrível ficar sozinha nessa casa, se não fosse os meus livros e o Bichento, acho que enlouqueceria. _– Hermione fez um olhar meio caído. -_ mas vamos falar de algo bom. Tem alguma novidade do Ron... Quero dizer dos outros?_

_-Hum... Vejo que você tem tido o que pensar nesses dias... _– Hermione sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas não ligou muito – _ele... Eles têm andando muito bem. É seu Rony que tem roubado meu Remo._

_-As aulas de aparatação não é?_

_-Aparatação? O Remo me disse que era de poções e reflexos, pois disse que eles vão correr muito perigo esse ano, disse que era uma pena você não estar lá. _– Tonks deu um olhar meio sonhador parecido com o de Luna.

-_O que? Mas o Rony me disse que eram aulas de aparatação. Eu tenho certeza, tenho uma carta aqui. Espera só uma estante._ – Hermione tirou a varinha e se levantou foi até um livro muito usado e seu preferido e disse – _Rony Accio Hermione_ – o corpo dela foi em direção a o livro, mas de repente parou, e então o livro se pós sozinho para o lado e ela pegou uma caixa.

Ela abriu a caixa, e lá viu varias coisas. Um livro que Rony a deu no segundo ano, um suéter com um W que ele pediu para sua mãe fazer um extra e ele lhe deu no ultimo inverno. Uma alça do vestido do Baile de inverno. Algumas peças de xadrez de bruxo, umas mexas de cabelos vermelhos, uma fotografia em que ela era abraçado por ele no seu quinto ano e finalmente as cartas do ultimo verão. Ela tirou as partes comprometedoras e fez uma copia do trecho em que dizia não poder ir para casa dela.

Hermione voltou para seu lugar perto de Tonks, e a observou fitando seu gato laranja, bichento, brincando com uma bolinha. Ela sentou-se na sua poltrona e mostro a carta a Tonks.

-_Olha aí... Viu o Ron me disse que eram aulas de aparatação_ – Hermione parecia meio desconfiada.

-_Opa... Pera lá... Não tem pra quê os meninos estarem tendo aulas de aparatação. Eles já sabem fazer isso não lembra do casamento? No final eles estavam brincando de quem aparatava mais alto. E o Fred colocou uma banana em cima da telha do segundo andar. Onde o próprio Rony caiu e quase se esborrachou no chão. _– Tonks olhou para Hermione que parecia perplexa com a informação – _Foi o Remo que não deixou que ele caísse? Você não lembra?_

_-Não eu devia estar com a Ginny... Então era por isso que ele reclamava das costas. _– Hermione refletiu melhor - _eles estão escondendo algo e isso é coisa do Harry também._

_-Mas, devem ser aulas de poções e reflexos..._

_-Não podem ser aulas de poções, ou você esqueceu que o Lupin é péssimo em poções. Senão ele não pediria ao Snape no meu terceiro ano._

_-Realmente você tá certa _– Tonks pareceu se irritar um pouco – _O Remo esta mentindo pra min. Droga o que será?_

_-Vamos ter que esperar a resposta da Ginny, ela ficou de me responder uma carta eu a despachei uns segundos antes de você chegar... _– Hermione estava realmente curiosa. "O que Rony esta escondendo de min? Não deve ser coisa boa. E ainda teve aquela precipitação em dizer que não me quer na guerra... Como se eu fosse deixar ele ir sem min, de jeito nenhum!" Hermione pensava enquanto ela e Tonks tomavam goles de chá.

-_Rony aquela coruja não foi a que trouxe a sua carta? _– Harry parara de olhar para o mingau e viu uma coruja na janela.

-_Anh? _– Rony olhou para o amigo, e depois para a janela onde encontrou uma coruja com uma carta amarrada a perna esperando para entrar.

-_É dela? _– Harry perguntou assim que Rony se apossou da carta e deu uma bolacha a coruja, que foi voando embora.

-_É. _– Rony afirmou ao ver a a letra da amada

Harry já sabendo que o amigo ia se afastar para ler a carta voltou par o mingau. Rony virou a carta e quando foi abri-la levou um pequeno choque. Umas palavras apareceram no envelope

_Não Rony, não é para você. Faça um favor para min. Entregue a Ginny._

_E não tente abri-la ou vai levar outro..._

Rony tentou abrir mais uma vez e levou um choque ainda maior. Harry levantou o rosto e viu aquela cena engraçada. Rony já tentava pela quarta vez abrir a carta e levara mais um choque. Quando decidiu pedir a Harry para tentar.

Harry tentou, mas em vez de um choque sentiu a mão queimar, novas palavras apareceram.

_Harry não ajude o Rony, essa carta é para a Ginny e não para vocês, e só a Ginny pode abri-la. Se tentar mais uma vez seu dedo vai queimar de verdade. E não adianta usar luvas nem de borracha. Avise ao Rony o choque é feito por magia e borracha não vence magia._

Harry desistiu logo, mas Rony tentou mais duas vezes fazendo seu cabelo se levantar como o de Simas quando fazia magia na escola e acabava em explosão.

-_Droga de feitiço. Como ela consegue? _– Rony tentou mais uma vez e não conseguiu, desistiu de vez e jogou a carta na mesa.

-_Como sempre consegui Rony. Lendo. A propósito acho melhor você entregar isso a Ginny. Eu vou procurar saber do Lupin. Acho que ele não passou a noite aqui. Devemos estar tomando o tempo das missões e das folgas dele _– Harry se levantou e foi até as escadas - _nos encontramos daqui a pouco, se ele não estiver por aqui deve haver um jeito de chamá-lo._

_-Tá, vou procurar a Ginny, mas não entendo porque você não faz isso? _– Rony também se levantou e pegou a carta sem tentar abri-la.

-_Porque se a Ginny não vem falar comigo eu é que não vou atrás dela._ – Harry saiu da vista do amigo subindo as escadas.

Rony subiu até o quarto da irmã e entrou na porta entreaberta, Ginny estava lendo algo. Rony só conseguiu ler uma parte do titulo. _Destruindo feitiços mal..._ Rony deu um pulo com o que leu fazendo a irmã perceber ele.

-_O que você... _– Ginny já ia aplicar um sermão no irmão.

-_Calma... Eu só vim te entregar uma carta que a Mione te enviou, mas o que é isso? _- Rony apontou para o livro da irmã.

-_Nada! Obrigado e bata antes de entrar _– Ginny tomou a carta da mão de Rony e o empurrou para fora.

Rony ficou meio abobado, mas se retirou e foi indo para o jardim quando estava indo em direção para sua arvore predileta, viu uma cena assustadora.

Dois dementadores iam em direção a Harry e um cervo que Rony sabia ser o Patrono do amigo.

**N/A: É isso... estranho não? resposta nos proximos capitulos... axoh q posto proximo na terça ou na quarta... vou tentar... ele tah pronto... soh falta dah uns retoques como o final... vow induh tah? eu realmente sou estranho... deveria poxtah logo hj... max o final não tah pronto... e eu sou muito preguisoso como todos os homens... xD**

**.Miss.H.Granger. : Tipow naum tow excluindo a Mione... apesar de parecer isso... é que todos nós sabemos como Rony eh ciumento, e naum se esqueça que ela não esta na Toca e que ele quase discutiu com o Harry sobre a ideis de ela ir para a guerra com eles... e dadorei seu review acho que foi a primeira critica... que legal... continua asssim... manda maix mesmo que seja outra critica tah?**

**Bruna Martins : uebaaaaaaaa... maix uma leitora, amei saber que tuh tax adorando... continua mandando reviews sobre o que tuh achasse dos cap tah?**

**knies84 : a raposa... gostasse mesmo... Brasa demorou uma hora para encontrar um nome como esse... ei pow eu não usei a fênix como animal de Harry porque, um bruxo só pode se transformar em criaturas ou animais trouxas, ou seja, a fênix é um animal magico... Porque a arte de se transformar em animais, ao meu ver, é para os bruxos se desfarçarem ou usar dons de animais comuns... se harry fosse uma fênix alem de sua varinha, ele ainda teria os poderes de cura de uma fênix... e o falcão foi o mais proximo de uma fênix que cheguei**

**renatagranger : foi mal... percebi isso quinta... que eu tinha colocado que soh os cadastrados podiam mandar reviews foi mal tah? bzo... sim continua a mandar reviews eu tow amando eles...**

**Thaty: gostasse? acho que tuh e Roberta, são as leiroras mais antigas... espero que tuh teja gostando... tah? mandar teus otimos reviews vixe?**

**Hope-W : se naum me engano tuh naum mandasse review desse cap 10... sentih tua falta seus reviews encorajam pacas vixe? se tuh opuder manda maix**

**Ronnie Wheezhy : se tuh ouder manda teus reviews... eu os amo... e tow sentindo falta dele... mas eu sei que tuh deve tah ocupada ou sem tempo... mais lendo vc tah... espero teus reviews**

**Maria Daroz: sse tuh tiver lendo... epero q tuh possa mandar um review se naum... fico feliz soh de saber que tax lendo**

**Roberta : minha professora... teu olho melhorou jah neh? tomara que sim... assim tuh vai poder enviar o proximo cap... q por sinal estou mto apreensivo... ela morreu mesmo?... posta logo plizzz**

**A todos que lem e não podem ou não sabem como mandar reviews... os leitores mudos como eu chamo... aforo saber que vocês lem... e agradeço imensamente por lerem... e se puderem façam um escritor feliz... mandem um review... q eu mesmo daria pulos de alegria... xD **

**Thiago Potter First : percebesse que te boto por ultimo? eh pq teus reviews saun maxas naum deixa de mandar e pq tambem continuamos ate o proximo cap...**

**Malfeito feito**


	12. Lutando contra o Desconhecido

**N/A: Veh soh exe cap... vai é o maior ate agora, mas o próximo é o menor, vou posta-los juntos pois se acaso eu naum pude poxta próximo cap nu fim de semana fica como presente de natal tah? Os agradecimentos vão tah nu final do próximo cap q vou poxtah junto dexe... naum deixem de mandar reviews... meu presente de natal neh? E soh pra constar... novos leitores, ou leitores "mudos" se puderem deixem um review... vou aforar a opinião de vocês...**

**Vou indo...**

**Boa leitura**

**Capitulo 12 – Lutando contra o Desconhecido**

Rony olhou novamente para ver se estava sonhando. "Não pode ser dementadores n'A Toca, isso é um sonho, isso é algum truque". Rony não teve muito tempo para apreciar a visão.

-_RONY, me ajuda! _– Harry deu um grito para o amigo que parecia congelado –_ se você não percebeu são dois contra UM!_

Rony saiu do transe e sacou a varinha imediatamente, e foi em direção aos dois dementadores e viu uma cena assustadora o patrono de Harry Potter havia sido destruído por um dementador.

-_Espectro Patronum _– um cachorro saltou da varinha e mordeu a perna do dementador que acabara de destruir "_Pontas_". Se eles não estivessem tão aflitos teriam achado a cena hilária, mas não. Aquilo não era uma lembrança numa penseira, aquilo acontecia de verdade.

-_Espectro Patronum _– Harry tornou a dizer e mais uma vez um cervo saltou de sua varinha. O patrono de Harry cravou um dos chifres no ombro do outro dementador. - _ É nessas horas que a Hermione e os outros fazem falta._

_-É eu também estou sentindo isso._ – Os dementadores atacaram os patronos, o cervo conseguiu se esquivar, e enviou o outro chifre no peito do dementador. O patrono de Rony não tivera a mesma sorte levou um pontapé na barriga e foi desintregado. – _o que esta acontecendo Harry? Não eram pra eles fugirem? Espectro Patronum._

_-Eu sei. Isso é muito estranho... Eles não são dementadores! _– quando o patrono de Rony saiu da varinha foi direto para o peito do dementador que o havia desintregado. O "cachorro" derrubou o dementador fazendo seu capuz cair, e mostrar sua cabeça. Não era uma pele sarnenta e cinza, esticada por cima de órbitas vazias com um buraco no centro que deveria ser uma boca que representava a morte, mas sim uma cabeça meio humana meio animal.

A cabeça era verde, mas não um verde vivo e sim um verde morto. Em vez de um nariz olhos e bocas eles viam dentes e um focinho. De repente o cervo empurrou a outra criatura numa arvore e seu capuz e manga foram afastadas e de relance Harry fitou o seu rosto. Se é que aquilo era um rosto. Um bico do tamanho de um tucano comeu a cabeça do patrono de Harry, penas negras foram parar na perna do mesmo, e Harry caiu no chão, como se tivesse acabado de levar três facadas na perna esquerda.

-_HARRY!_ – Rony olhou para o amigo no chão e depois olhou para seu patrono. O cachorro dele agora se inflara e ficara de um tamanho assustadoramente grande, mas isso não bastava, a criatura com focinho o mordeu na pata e o cachorro foi evaporando, mas ele conseguiu levar um dos braços, ou patas, da criatura.

"Hermione... Eu tenho que pensar na Mione... Eu prometi a ela que não ia morrer para ela... E CUMPRIREI". Rony pensava cada vez mais forte na sua amada até que, a criatura com bico o atingiu com penas no ombro. Rony nunca tinha sentido uma dor tão agonizante ele caiu de joelhos com a mão no ombro atingido e se concentrou ainda mais em Hermione.

Uma chama invadiu o corpo de Rony, mas não vinha do seu peito e sim de Harry que estava ao seu lado. Se é que aquilo era Harry...

Ginny leu toda a carta de Hermione, e decidiu que iria. Ultimamente, Harry andava confinado no quarto de Rony. Isso a entristecia muito e ela queria fugir dele. Pelo menos um pouco antes de pedir aos pais ela viu um pequeno P.S.

_P.S: Já falei com o Sr. Weasley, quando você puder vir é só usar o Flu. A propósito se a Sra. Weasley estiver em casa não esqueça de avisá-la, pois eu não consegui entrar em contato com ela._

A ruivinha pegou algumas roupas, inclusive a de banho. Sua fadinha que comprara o ano passado na loja de logros dos irmãos mais velhos. Escreveu um pequeno bilhete e fixou no quarto do irmão. "Eu não vou da tchau ao Harry. Ele deve estar muito ocupado com seu dever de herói. Pelo menos la na casa da Mione alguém vai me dar atenção".

Ela nem sequer deu uma espiada na janela. Fez uma carta para mãe e a enfeitiçou para que fosse parar nas mãos da mãe assim que ela pisasse n'A Toca.

Ginny foi à direção ao Flu acendeu a lareira jogou a carta de Hermione no fogo depois o pó de Flu e disse:

-_Ao remetente Os Granger!_ – Ela entrou na lareira e depois tudo girou, girou até que parou.

"Droga cadê a Hermione... Uau!" Ginny deu uma olhada na sala de estar de Hermione. Quando Hermione disse na carta que a casa era um pouco grande. De fato como sempre estava minimizando.

-_Hermione? _– Ginny viu um vulto passar por uma das entradas da sala de estar dos Granger e ficou meio receosa. – _A é você bichento. Vêm cá pra Ginny._

O gato viu o rosto familiar e foi em direção a garota. A única pessoa com a mesma cor que bichento gostava era Ginny. Todos os outros Weasleys ele tinha uma certa briga. A Sra. Weasley não gostava dele na cozinha, o Sr. Weasley já havia pisado na sua calda muitas vezes, os gêmeos sempre o usavam como cobaia quando Hermione não estava olhando, e Rony era Rony.

-_Onde esta a Mione bichentinho? _– Ginny coçou as orelhas do gato e este entendeu o que ela dizia e saiu andando pelo corredor. Como Ginny não tinha mais nenhuma alternativa teria que seguir o gato, porque gritar na casa dos outros... Isso nem era cogitado pela garota.

O gato entrou numa porta pela entrada de animais, Ginny girou a maçaneta e viu um quarto cheio de pequenos brinquedos e grandes arranhadores para gatos.

-_Bichento MAL! _– Ginny percebeu que sua voz ecoou por todo o quarto e de repente uma porta se abriu e Hermione apareceu.

-_Ginny! Você já chegou? _– Hermione foi dá um abraço na sua melhor amiga.

-_Er... Não era pra ter chegado? _– Hermione percebeu que Ginny corou um pouco com o que tinha falado.

-_Claro que era... Venha entre aqui é a Biblioteca... Advinha quem esta comigo aqui? _– Hermione puxou Ginny para o outro aposento.

A ruiva então teve duas grandes surpresa. A primeira: Tonks estava acenando para ela. A segunda: Aquilo não era uma sala com livros, mas uma verdadeira biblioteca... Uma biblioteca gigante... Uma biblioteca que você não encontra em qualquer lugar.

-_Uau! _– Ginny ainda admirava o aposento, enquanto isso Hermione convocou uma outra poltrona afastada para Ginny – _Brigada. Tonks... Você por aqui._

_-Vim fazer uma visitinha a Mione..._ – Tonks se levantou e deu um pequeno abraço em Ginny, depois sentou-se de novo.

-_Mione onde coloco as minhas... _– antes que a ruiva terminasse de falar Hermione usou um feitiço e a instante mais afastada veio para frente e um alçapão se abriu acima dela. Hermione empurrou as coisas de Ginny para o seu quarto.

-_Fique tranqüila, aquele é meu quarto, quando subimos te mostrarei seu quarto, fica ao lado do meu. _– Hermione fez outro movimento com a varinha e a instante voltou para o seu lugar. – _Agora as novidades... Chá? Biscoitos?_

_-Só Chá..._ – Ginny aceitou uma xícara da amiga e se sentou ao lado de Tonks e Hermione.

-_Ginny temos que te perguntar uma coisa... _– Tonks começou – _Você tem visto os meninos ultimamente?_

_-Na verdade não Tonks. Muito raramente. Vi o Rony hoje pela manhã quando ele foi me entregar a carta da Mione. _– ela parou tomou um gole do chá. E depois continuou – _Mione você colocou algum feitiço na carta não foi? Ele chegou com o cabelo todo arrepiado, parecia o Simas..._

As duas riram por um instante, e Ginny como tinha mais jeito para piadas contou porque a semelhança com Simas. Depois de explicado Tonks entrou nas gargalhadas.

-_Você realmente enfeitiçou a carta Mione? _– disse Tonks entre risadas.

-_Claro né Tonks? Eu sabia que o Rony e o Harry, forçado pelo Rony iria tentar abrir. A teimosia e a curiosidade que ele tem não têm tamanho. _– Hermione riu novamente.

-_Mas Hermione pra quê vocês queriam saber se eu tenho visto os meninos ultimamente? _– Ginny depositou a xícara na bandeja que flutuava.

-_É porque eu e a Tonks estávamos conversando. E eu disse que o Rony esta tendo aula com o Lupin de aparatação..._

_-E eu disse que o Remo esta dando aula para os garotos de poções e outras coisas de auror._

_-Não é nenhum dos dois... –_ Ginny pegou de novo a xícara e a levou para os lábios

-_O quê? _– Tonks e Hermione disseram juntas.

-_Como assim nenhuma das duas? Você sabe o que eles estão fazendo? _– Hermione perguntou com uma cara desconfiada.

-_Na verdade não... Mas pensem comigo... Aparatação: porque Rony e Harry precisariam de aulas de aparatação? Lembre-se você Mione que o próprio Rony não passou por causa de uma orelha no teste. E o Harry já sabe aparatar desde a noite em que aconteceu aquilo... _– Ginny se calou as três pareceram ficar um pouco meio desapontadas, para aonde a conversa tinha ido.

-_Então o Rony esta mentindo pra min... _– Hermione pareceu se irritar um pouco após quebrar o gelo.

-_E o meu Remo disse a verdade... _– Tonks já estava com um sorriso de triunfo, pois acreditava que o noivo não ia mentir para ela.

-_Também não Tonks _– Tonks perdeu o sorriso e Ginny continuou – _ou você esqueceu que o Lupin é incapaz de fazer uma poção cor? Não lembra que ele ainda depende de lojas, para sua poção para as luas cheias... O Lupin é tão bom quanto Neville em poções..._

_-Mas então o que eles estão aprendendo com o Lupin? _– Hermione olhou não mais com tanta raiva, pos Rony não foi o único a mentir.

-_Na ultima vez que vi o Harry, isso à dois dias_ – Ginny pareceu perder a vontade de falar, pois naquele momento queria chorar... Sentia saudade de Harry – _ele me disse que ele e Rony estavam aprendendo feitiços para usar contra os comensais_.

-_Mas isso deve ser outra mentira deslavada... Pois o Harry já sabe praticamente todos os feitiços contra as artes das trevas... Na AD mesmo ele foi um ótimo professor_ – Hermione estava cada vez menos irritada com Rony.

_-É eu sei... Só percebi isso ontem, ou seja, eles mentiram para todas nós! _– Ginny olhou com uma certa chama para uma pulseira que Harry deu a ela no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

-_O Remo me paga! O que será que eles estão fazendo agora? _– Tonks estava um pouco irritada e seus cabelos mudaram para uma tonalidade tão ruiva quanto a de Ginny.

As outras duas encolheram os ombros e cada uma respectivamente pensou em seu amado. Hermione sentiu uma pontada no ombro e pensou em Rony com força. Enquanto Ginny parecia estar brilhando. Tonks não conseguiu ver isso, pois brincava com bichento.

Rony olhou para o lado e viu uma luz verde ofuscante no lugar onde Harry deveria estar, mas a luz não estava no chão onde Harry estivera deitado a poucos segundos. A luz flutuava, e de repente um jorro de luz e uma ave com o dobro do tamanho de uma águia deu um vôo cortante na criatura com bico. E a criatura levou o ataque bem no peito. O capuz foi desfeito e de repente, Rony pensou que aquilo era um garuda um passaro hindu com corpo de homem, mas depois percebeu que estava enganado.

Parecia um garuda sim, mas não era. Ele tinha pernas humanas e azas de passaro e a cara era de um passaro muito, mas muito feio.

A outra criatura, a com focinho avançou em Rony. Ele se defendeu com um feitiço estuporante, mas isto só a fez recuar e esbravejar de raiva.

Rony fechou os olhos apertou o ombro com toda a força e pensou no primeiro beijo com Hermione. Pensou no cheiro dela, e em como ela era linda. Como Hermione Granger era perfeita. Uma luz esquentou Rony, dessa vez não vinha de alguém ao seu lado, mas sim dele. Um calor intenso, mas não era ruim, na verdade era ótimo. Rony viu o rosto de Hermione longe do seu alcance e esticou o braço para alcançá-la, mas em vez de uma mão, uma pata vermelha era o que estava apontando para Hermione.

Rony olhou para frente e viu um focinho, e sentindo um calor ainda maior, ele foi a direção da criatura e colocou as patas no peito da criatura. Hermione não saiu do seu pensamento naquele instante e seu tamanho foi aumentando. Agora ele devia ter um tamanho de um leão e com uma mordida arrancou a pele que ficava no pescoço da criatura e sentiu uma dor imensa no próprio pescoço...

-_Despropico Fetico_ – uma voz familiar disse e Rony sentiu voltar ao normal, ele olhou para o lado e viu Harry no chão.

As criaturas que a pouco estavam feridas foram virando pó, e o pó virou fumaça e a fumaça foi inalada pelos garotos.

-_Muito bem, tenho que reconhecer vocês foram excepcionais _– a voz familiar falou mais uma vez – _em dois dias vocês conseguiram a primeira transformação... Eu disse que vocês iam conseguir sozinhos em um mês? Hum... Em duas semanas vocês podem treinar sozinhos._

A visão de Rony começou a ficar nítida novamente. Ele esfregou os olhos, e depois apertou o ombro ferido... Onde antes havia penas negras que lhe traziam uma dor profunda agora ele podia tocar em cicatrizes.

-_Mas como? _– Rony perguntou, ainda sem reconhecer o desconhecido.

-_Quem é você? _– a voz de Harry ao lado dele parecia muito fraca.

-_Como o quê? Vocês não me reconhecem?_ – a voz disse a eles.

Como que uma flecha atingisse seu peito Rony apertou o peito...

Hermione apertou ainda mais o ombro, e olhou para Ginny. A ruiva apertava a perna com intensidade e seus olhos não estavam focados. Ela deu uma espiada em Tonks e viu que ela parecia ter adormecido.

Voltou-se novamente para Ginny e viu dentro dos olhos dela uma ave e depois a pupila da ruiva ficou verde como a de Harry.

Hermione olhou para seu gato ruivo, aquela a fazia lembrar de alguém, mas naquele momento ela não se lembrava. De repente uma chama vermelha invadiu seu corpo. Ela tentou gritar, mas não tinha voz tentou correr, mas não tinha poder sobre as pernas; olhou mais uma vez em volta, e só encontrou chamas até que viu uma pequena luz azul.

Ela gritou e gritou por socorro, mais ninguém vinha. A chama comeu aquela pequena luz azul e ela se sentiu desesperada.

A biblioteca voltou, ela piscou muitas vezes para se acostumar com a luz que vinha de lâmpadas. Olhou para Ginny e viu que todo seu corpo estava com luz verde, ela parecia flutuar...

Outro puxão e ela estava novamente entre as chamas, só que agora sabia quem as chamas lembravam. Era seu primeiro e único amor, Rony vinha na sua mente e no seu coração a todo o momento. Olhou em volta e viu uma luz azul, mas não pequena como da ultima vez. Esta agora era gigante maior que todas as chamas... Mas não era um azul de água e sim um azul do seu de primavera.

"Como era gostoso o azul" pesava Hermione enquanto era puxada para dentro dele... Rony estava deitado no chão com a mão no mesmo ombro que ela. Hermione olhou para ele e gritou a única coisa que lhe vinha na cabeça.

-_RONY EU TE AMO NÃO DESISTA..._ – Hermione então viu o garoto olhar para ela e dar um sorriso ele esticou o braço, e ela viu que era uma pata e seu rosto virara um focinho...

Daí por diante a única coisa que ela percebeu foi que o azul e a chama se chocaram e como se já estivesse ensaiado, as duas cores se explodiram e ela retornou a biblioteca. Hermione acordou como de quem tinha tido um sonho muito bom, ou muito ruim.

Ela olhou em volta e viu Ginny despertar e Tonks ainda dormia. Olhou o relógio de pulso e viu que já era noite. Elas tinham adormecido, e Hermione nunca mais lembrou daquele "sonho".

-_Lupin! O que eram aquelas coisas? _– Harry perguntou se pondo sentado na grama verde do jardim dos Weasleys. - _ não eram dementadores eram?_

_-Claro que não Harry, aquelas coisas, ou criaturas... Eram espectros que saíram de vocês mesmo... O lado maligno dos animais que vocês irão se transformar. _– Lupin mexeu no bolso e procurou duas barras de chocolate e deu uma para cada um –_ eles pareciam dementados porque se vocês deixassem eles iriam tomar conta dos seus corpos e das suas almas..._

_-Mas como eles apareceram? Eu achei que A Toca estivesse protegida por vários feitiços... _– Rony falou depois de uma grande mordida no chocolate, mas foi interrompido mais uma vez.

-_E esta... Não se esqueça Rony que elas fazem parte de vocês... Sem elas vocês não seriam nada. Ao tentar destruir aquela parte de vocês, vocês mesmos poderiam destruir a ordem das coisas e sua alma seria dilacerada. Foi com essa parte da alma que Sirius sobreviveu em Azkaban._ – Lupin fez uma pequena pausa – _agora subam seus ferimentos já foram curados. A próxima aula pode ser a qualquer momento estejam prontos._

Rony se levantou e percebeu que já era noite... Então ele e Harry haviam dormido, ou será que a luta tinha tomado todo seu dia... Rony entrou na casa com essas duvidas.


	13. Caçada

**Capitulo 13 – Caçada**

Hermione correu para um celeiro, e se jogou no meio da palha. Havia um balde d'água onde ela se jogou. Ela observou o seu reflexo e percebeu que não era seu rosto que estava refletido na água.

Uma garota com mais ou menos catorze anos de cabelos loiros a observava. Seus olhos eram negros e seu rosto muito pálido. Ela olhou ao redor e viu um carro dos anos 20... Onde ela estava...

De repente ouviu um latido... E se lembrou porque corria... Uma raposa a seguia. Ouviu um tiro de arma muito barulhenta. Olhou em volta e viu um senhor com cabelos loiros e olhos tão negros quanto da moça com uma espingarda nas mãos.

Um garoto estava entre o homem e a raposa. Hermione não sabia quem era o garoto. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos soltos, mas não muito grande. Os olhos dele eram castanhos como o da Hermione original.

-_Não pai... Por favor, não o mate. _– uma voz saiu da boca de Hermione. Como isso era possível?– _Deixe o Peter ir embora ele levara a raposa com ele..._

_-Calada Polly... Você não se mete aqui... Vá para casa seu noivo a espera... _– a voz saiu do homem que Hermione pensou ser o pai da garota.

-_Eu não vou me casar com aquele rabugento... Eu não o amo! _– Hermione sentiu um certo aperto e olhou para o garoto, chamado Peter, que estava entre a raposa e a arma do pai de Polly. Uma chama acendeu no peito de Hermione.

-_Não Polly... Não se esqueça da nossa promessa... Vá para casa eu resolvo isso com seu pai. _– Peter disse acuando a raposa que começara a mostrar os dentes para o pai de Polly – _por favor, senhor Wesford deixe-nos ir. O Brasa e eu não queremos o mal de vocês. Não é Brasa?_

O garoto coçou a cabeça da raposa e ela pareceu acalmar-se. O homem baixou a espingarda e foi em direção a filha.

-_Vamos Polly, não quero você se misturando com essa gente. Seu noivo a espera. _– O Sr. Wesford puxou Hermione pelo braço, ela se recusou a ir e puxou o braço de volta.

Hermione conseguiu largar o braço e foi para perto de Peter e de Brasa, ela tinha muito medo da raposa, mas ignorou esse medo, afinal estava do lado daquele garoto estranho. Ela se sentia tão bem em estar perto do garoto era como se estivesse do lado de... Rony!

-_Saia de perto desse moleque, senão eu atiro... Escute-me garoto... Devolva minha filha. _– O Sr. Wesford levantou a arma e apontou para o peito do garoto.

Polly ficou na frente do garoto, impedindo que o pai atira-se nele. O Sr. Wesford recuou até bater as costas na parede do celeiro. Uma estante despencou e houve um barulho incrível. Algumas ferramentas tinham caído em cima do carro.

Um homem de uns trinta anos vinha vindo em direção ao celeiro com uma arma muito antiga. Ele olhou a cena e foi para perto do Sr. Wesford. O homem tinha cabelos negros, era muito branco, quase como um fantasma e seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue.

-_Sr. Wesford o que se passa aqui? _– o desconhecido se virou para o pai de Polly.

-_Encontrei esse moleque e esse animal na minha propriedade... Só que a bastarda da minha filha esta me intervindo de atirar._

_-Deixe comigo... _– O homem apontou a arma para Polly e os outros, mas antes de puxar o gatilho o Sr. Wesford interviu.

-_Jovem Clerkrow estais louco? Não percebeste que minha filha esta ali com eles? Ela é sua noiva. _– O jovem continuou apontando a arma para Hermione e os outros.

-_Mas Sr. Wesford ela não quer sair da frente de que outro jeito você acha que podemos resolver isso? _– O jovem bajulava muito bem. Foi o que Hermione percebeu.

-_Liberte-nos e iremos embora sem levar nada... _– Peter se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que Clerkrow chegou.

-_Não ficarei aqui... Irei com você! _- Hermione começou a chorar, não sabia porque, mas estava chorando – _não vou me casar com esse idiota! Eu te amo Peter..._

_-Calada Polly! Você não ama ninguém _– O pai de Polly deu um berro ao ouvir tais palavras da filha – _você vai se casar com o Clerkrow aqui._

_-Não! A Polly não pode se casar com ele! _– Peter interveio e Brasa voltou a rosnar, Polly chorava muito ao seu lado – _Nós nos amamos... Ninguém ira nos separar..._

_-Atrevido! _– Clerkrow deu um tiro um pouco acima da cabeça de Peter, não chegou a ter perigo, mas aquilo o deixou paralisado – _Calado jovem tolo. Eu tenho uma idéia. Você ama essa garota não é? Então vamos assim eu dou um minuto para você e sua raposa se esconderem na floresta... Depois eu irei atrás de vocês... Sua chance é me matar ou me encurralar na floresta. São dois contra um. Só que irei com minha arma..._

_-NÃO! Você não vai Peter não deixarei... _– Polly voltou a chorar aos berros e Peter se virou para ela.

-_Calma Polly... Tudo acabara bem eu te amo e isso que importa... Eu aceito seu desafio. Mas se eu ganhar poderei me casar com Polly... _– Peter se levantou e tomou a dianteira de Polly. O raposo lambeu o rosto da garota e foi para o lado de Peter.

-_NUNCA! _– O pai de Polly gritou.

-_Calma Sr. Wesford ele não vencerá. Aceito moleque. Vou dar um tiro para cima e você começara a correr. _– Clerkrow olhou com desdém para o garoto.

-_Esta bem. Dê-me um minuto. _– Peter se virou para Hermione e ela olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos dele e de repente eles ficaram azuis como o céu de Primavera – _Polly eu te amo e independente de você me amar ou não, eu sempre irei te amar. _– Peter deu um selinho em Hermione.

O garoto se levantou olhou para Clerkrow, que estava com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, ele virou-se para Brasa acariciou o focinho do animal e depois se levantou novamente e olhou para Clerkrow.

-_Estou pronto. _– Peter olhou no fundo daqueles olhos vermelhos.

-_Então eu vou dar o tiro._

Clerkrow levantou a espingarda e apontou a espingarda para cima e deu mais um tiro. Peter saiu em disparada para uma floresta seguido por Brasa.

Eles estavam a meio metro da floresta quando Clerkrow apontou a arma para o garoto e deu um tiro

-_NÃO!_ – Polly correu em direção a Peter.

Mas a bala não o atingiu. Brasa se jogou na frente do tiro e Peter se virou chorando vendo seu único e melhor amigo no chão.

Polly estava a meio caminho de Peter quando Clerkrow atirou mais uma vez, só que este pegou no ombro do garoto. Polly deu mais um berro e foi na direção dele.

-_Peter... Não... Porque? _– ela chorava intensamente ao olhar seu amado deitado no chão com a mão no ombro. Saia muito sangue e ele olhou para ela com aqueles imensos olhos azuis.

-_Eu... Te... Amo... _– Parecia que era muito difícil para falar e Hermione sentiu um aperto enorme no coração, era como se Rony estivesse agonizando.

-_Não Peter... Não Peter, você não pode... Não pode me deixar aqui._

_-Polly... Tudo acaba bem... _– Hermione olhou chorando para aqueles enormes olhos azuis e desatou a chorar.

Clerkrow atirou mais uma vez em Peter, mais Polly se jogou na frente dele e a bala atravessou suas costas. Ela caiu de frente para Peter.

-_Eu... Te... Amo... Peter... _– Peter ainda estava vivo, mas não consegui mais falar. Hermione o beijou e os dois "adormeceram" ali.

Hermione acordou chorando muito no seu quarto, mas não era a única Rony acordou com a mão no ombro e com os olhos marejados.

**N/A: bem é isso os dois caps... espero ter respondido algumas duvidas... Sobre as tais criauturas... espero que vocês gostem... mandem reviews... opah meu presente de natal de neh? sim sobre o natal... se puder eu poxto no natal, mais nun prometo nada... e tipow... por isso fiz um bônus... dois capitulos de uma vez... mandem reviews viu?**

**agradecimentos**

**TheBlueMemory : êba... que bom que tuh tax adorando... continua mandando review tah? tow esperando max review tah? espero que goste dos cap... e eu sei eu fui mal... heheheh**

**Ronnie : vow te chamar assim agora vixe? goxtasse desses cap? Manda tua opiniam...**

**knies84 : ei gostasse? Espero que sim... teus reviews saum maxa nun ixquece de mandar...**

**Hope-W : besteira soh nun ixqce de mandar reviews nexes cap... por que foram dois... xD... os dementadores... qr dixer criaturas... tah meio q esplicado...**

**Pedro : se eu naum poxtar rapido vocês naum vão acompanhar direito... e eu tow tentando postar pelo menos dois cap por semana... qndo não acontecer nun ixqça de cobrar... pois ou estarei muito, mais muito ocupado ou estarei viajando... mas se caso aconteça aviso...**

**Bruna Martins: o Mal feito feito... xD... peguei com a mestra Roberta Nunes... aih deixei de usar por uns capitulos e graças a Thiago me lembrei de voltar a usa-los... manda mais reviews tah?**

**.Miss.H.Granger. : Manda maix reviews pow... num quis excluir a Mione non tah? Exes dois cap foram um pouco feitos pa tuh e para todas e todos os fans de Mione... manda review tah?**

**renatagranger : manda maix review eu adoro pow...**

**Thaty : tuh continua amando? tomara que sim... poq eu amo teus reviews... a leitora mais antiga depois da mestra Roberta**

**Roberta Nunes: a minha mestra se assim posso chama-la... você e Rebeca Maria... a escritora de Throught the rain e outros... foram a minha inspiração para escrever esta fic... espero que você realmente esteja gostando... não vou mais apelar... tuh poxta qnduh tuh qr...**

**Thiago Potter First : como sempre... boto tuh pelo final... continua mandando reviews e até la´**

**Malfeito Feito**


	14. Voltando aos Alfineiros

**Capitulo 14 – De Volta aos Alfineiros**

Rony deu um pulo da cama e passou a mão esquerda nos olhos, pois a mão direita estava no ombro. Ele cambaleou até o banheiro tentando lembrar do que havia acontecido. Debruçou-se na pia e olhou no espelho, para ter certeza que era ele mesmo. Ele havia acabado de ter um sonho muito estranho, em que era um garoto um pouco mais novo que ele.

Abriu a pia freneticamente e enfiou o rosto lá. Havia algo que não saia da sua mente. A visão de que os olhos negros daquela garota loira ficaram castanhos de repente, como os de Hermione. Depois disso uma raposa que tinha o mesmo nome que uma raposa, que ele conhecia morreu para salvá-lo, depois foi a vez da menina chamada Polly, e por ultimo ele morreu agonizando com um tiro no mesmo braço que ele havia cortado no dia anterior.

As cicatrizes continuavam lá, no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, só que elas estavam muito vermelhas. Um barulho atrás dele o fez despertar o transe, Harry havia acordado.

Rony lavou o rosto e voltou para o quarto para trocar o pijama, fazendo um lembrete na cabeça "ir à casa da Mione vê se ela esta bem... Aquela garota... Eu tenho certeza que era ela".

Os dois garotos desceram para o café lembrando que tinham marcado com os Durleys, no mesmo dia, e ainda não tinham pedido permissão ao pai de Rony, nem avisado a Lupin.

-_Como faremos? Da ultima vez que fui procurar o Lupin nós fomos atacados por espectros... Ou sei lá o que... _– Harry olhou para Rony com certo desanimo e depois colocou um pedaço enorme de torrada na boca.

-_Eu sei lá... Qualquer coisa podemos levar o Fred e o Jorge_ – Rony estava mais interessado em pequenos torrões de açúcar que mãe tinha deixado para ele.

-_Não posso. O Tio... O Durley ainda esta traumatizado com a ultima visita dos dois lembra a língua do Duda?_ – Harry lembrou daquela cena e começou a rir. Rony que estava bebendo suco de abóbora no instante que Harry falou se engasgou com o suco e começou a tossir desesperadamente. Harry deu umas tapas nas costas dele.

-_Cof... É mesmo cof... _– Rony ria falava e tossia ao mesmo tempo.

-_Então como iremos a casa dos Durleys?_

_-O papai só chega tarde da noite, e a mamãe não vai nos levar a não ser que... _– Rony olhou para Harry com um certo brilho nos olhos.

-_A não ser que? _– Harry já estava desconfiado do olhar do amigo.

-_Você não vai topar deixa pra lá... _– Rony voltou-se para os torrões.

-_Diz logo Rony!_

_-A não ser que um certo Harry vá até o quarto de uma certa ruiva e peça para ela falar com a mamãe. A mamãe sempre cede para Ginny._

_-Só isso?_

_-Só. Você vai?_

_-Claro! Afinal pode ser que os Durleys estejam com alguma pista sobre um horcrux, ou melhor, alguma coisa da mamãe..._

_-Então vá de vez... Não temos o dia todo e se demorarmos nos Durleys?_

_-Tá, tá... Deixa eu acabar o café._

Harry terminou o café apressadamente, já que Rony não o deixava em paz. Subiu até o quarto de Ginny se sentindo um idiota por nunca mais ter falado com ela. Foi subindo degrau por degrau, vagarosamente... Quando chegou ao andar da sua namorada olhou para aquela porta com um certo temor. Abriu a porta e olhou para um quarto de um certo modo vazio.

"Onde diabos esta a Ginny. Ta bom que nunca mais a vi... Mais... Onde ela se meteu? Será que esta no Beco Diagonal com o Fred e o Jorge? Não! Eles não vêm aqui já faz uns três dias... Então onde ela se meteu?" Harry olhou para o armário de Ginny e ficou um pouco desconfiado.

O armário estava com um pedaço de pergaminho pregado na porta. A curiosidade foi se apossando do garoto e ele foi à direção a carta. Levou um susto ao ver seu nome na parte superior.

Parou e observou o pergaminho. Não sabia se devia pegá-lo, mas a curiosidade foi maior que seu censo de segurança. Olhou para a porta do quarto e para o corredor, e se certificou que ninguém viria.

Puxou o pergaminho com uma certa força. Arregalou os olhos ao lê-lo

_Harry,_

_Fui para a casa de Hermione, você ainda não deve ter percebido, afinal esta me ignorando. Não sei porque esta fazendo isso. Vou passar uns dias lá. Não espere cartas minhas, se quiser escreva você._

_Da cansada de ser ignorada,_

_**Ginnevra Weasley**_

O garoto percebeu o quanto seca e ranzinza Ginny havia sido ao escrever a carta. Mais Harry não podia dar total atenção a ela. Na verdade ele não podia dar atenção a namorada. Esta bem que isso não ia justificar mais... O garoto só conseguia pensar em quando seria a próxima aula de Lupin. Quando encontraria novas pistas dos Horcruxes de Voldemort.

"Mas quando será que ela foi?". O Monstro no seu estômago deu uma cabeçada na barriga dele e uma voz debochante veio a sua mente "Muito bem Potter... Agora sim você é um garoto de sorte a Ginny... Ou melhor Ginnevra Weasley esta com raiva de você! Porque será? As mentiras? A ausência? Não acho que foi pelo fato de você não falar com ela a dois dias!""Ei espera aí não era nem para eu ter voltado com a Ginny... Graças a vocês estou passando por isso. Eu poderia muito bem continuar... Sem Ginny... Seria melhor... Eu acho" O Harry corajoso se manifestou dessa vez.

Harry desceu as escadas novamente se penitenciando e pensando em como mostrar o pergaminho a Rony.

Ele chegou na sala e viu que Rony estava diferente. Foi chegando mais e mais perto. Fitou o amigo por alguns instantes e viu o que o tornara diferente. Seu rosto havia ficado mais comprido e um bigode de cachorro saia dele. Rony estava com um focinho.

Rony estava totalmente bizarro. Apontava a varinha para si mesmo e voltava a ser o Rony normal. Depois o focinho crescia novamente. Harry notou que após três mudanças e re-mudanças uma cauda saia das costas do amigo.

Que anomalia era aquela? Nem Harry sabia. Ele desceu de vez a escada e viu Lupin encostado na parede apreciando Rony.

-_Lupin! O que diabos é isso? _– Harry apontou para Rony.

-_É o Rony!_

_-Isso eu já sei. Mas o que ele esta fazendo?_

_-Estou treinando... Coisa que você deveria estar fazendo _– Rony se virou com o focinho falando. Aquilo era muito, mas muito Bizarro.

-_Treinando? _– Harry repetiu a palavra do amigo.

_-É Harry treinando. Você deveria. O Rony esta começando a se aperfeiçoar. Vê as mandíbulas e a cauda?_ – Lupin apontou para o ruivo.

-_Como faço isso?_

_-Aponte a varinha para se mesmo e diga Animagus Eust. A não ser que tenha algo importante para me dizer._

_-Tá. _– Harry apontou a varinha para o rosto, mas como se um chute o atingisse no rosto lembrou dos Durleys. – _Lupin... Na verdade tem sim._

_-O que é Harry?_

_-Você iria comigo para..._

_-A casa dos Durleys? Claro... Como avisar ao Arthur? Eu mesmo o faço... Agora treine._

_-Mas como?_

_-Depois Harry... Depois... Treine._

Ginny acordou e depois de uma ida ao banheiro foi ao quarto de Hermione. Ela estava com o cabelo molhado deitada na cama com a cabeça encostada na parede e o travesseiro contra o peito.

-_Mione... Você tá legal? _– Ginny deu outra checada na amiga e viu que seus olhos estavam marejados. Suas bochechas estavam rosas, como se ela estivesse chorando.

-_Ginny..._ – Hermione deu um salto e abraçou a amiga com muita força.

-_Qual o problema? Não foi o panacão do meu irmão foi? Se foi... ­_– Ginny fechou o punho como se estivesse ameaçando alguém. Na verdade ela só queria animar a amiga.

-_Não... Não foi o Rony... Quer dizer foi o Rony sim! _– e ela desatou a chorar no ombro da amiga como uma criança que acabara de ver se brinquedo preferido ser quebrado por alguém sem sensibilidade.

-_Calma eu tou aqui amiga! O Rony me paga..._

_-Mas... Snif _– Hermione deu outra fungada e um soluço – _a culpa não é dele..._

_-Não tente acobertar ele! Pode deixar eu sei como cuidar do Roniquinho..._

_-NÃO GINNY! Serio não foi culpa dele... Foi culpa do quê eu sinto por ele _– Hermione deu mais um soluço.

-_Então o que ele fez?_

_-Ele não fez!_

_-Anh?_

_-Ele não esta aqui quando eu mais preciso dele._

_-Mas porque você precisa dele?_

_-Eu tive um sonho Ginny... Não um pesadelo..._

_-Que tipo de sonho... De pesadelo?_

_-Não estávamos presentes... Mas havia algo que me fez lembrar dele._

_-Me explica melhor Mione _– Ginny se sentou de frente para Hermione – _Conte tudo que aconteceu nesse sonho._

_-Eu não era eu... Eu era uma garota. De uns catorze anos... Não sei... Era uma garota trouxa... E estávamos numa época que parecia ser os anos 20... Eu não era eu mesma. Não era eu que controlava as ações de mim mesma. Parecia uma memória. Mas eu fazia parte dela._

Ginny olhava a amiga com uma atenção enorme. Ela ainda não havia entendido nada. Mas se um dia isso acontecesse com ela, ela sabia que Hermione iria escutá-la para dá um conselho como ela sempre fazia.

_-A garota tinha um nome... Acho que era Polly. Havia um senhor devia ser o pai da garota. Um homem já adulto _– Hermione soluçou – _ele tinha dois olhos bem vermelhos. Ele queria matar um garoto. Se não me engano o seu nome era Peter, e um raposo chamado Brasa. O homem de olhos vermelhos queria matar Peter. Mas eu não deixei... É como se eu o amasse. Ele me recordava o Rony. Mas teve uma hora que eles marcaram um tipo de caçada... O garoto tinha que correr para floresta e derrotar o homem com uma arma... Se o fizesse se casaria comigo. Mas o homem de olhos vermelhos trapaceou e deu um tiro nele antes que ele atingisse a floresta..._

Uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo rosto de Hermione. Ginny observou a amiga "Nossa a Mione ama mesmo o Rony!".

_-O raposo pulou na frente do garoto e caiu morto na grama. O garoto voltou para ver se o raposo estava vivo. Eu tentei gritar para ele voltar e fugir, mas palavra nenhuma saiu da minha boca. Era como se o garoto fosse Rony. Os olhos dele se transformaram naquele azul. Um pouco antes dele ir em direção a floresta... O homem disparou novamente e acertou o ombro de Peter... Ele caiu no chão... Eu fui até ele chorando e fiquei frente a frente com ele. O garoto estava agora com os olhos totalmente azuis. Sua voz estava fraca ele perdia muito sangue. O homem deu outro tiro para agonizar a dor. Mas eu pulei na frente e cai cara a cara com ele. Ele repetiu as mesmas palavras que Rony jurou pra min no nosso ultimo encontro. Nós nos beijamos. E eu vi os olhos deles ficarem sem foco, ele jazia morto e eu também. Acordei e uma imagem não sai da minha cabeça. O Rony morto no mesmo lugar do garoto. EU tenho certeza era o Rony. Era o Rony._

_-Calma Mione foi só um sonho... _– Ginny tentou consolara Hermione.

-_Não foi só um sonho! Eu tenho que ver o Rony tenho que ver se ele esta bem!_

_-Mas como? _– Ginny não queria contrariar Hermione. No estado em que ela estava... Seria um tanto difícil e perigoso.

-_Não sei... Ele me disse que iria a casa dos Durleys hoje... Mande uma carta para ele... Peça para ele vir para cá. Tem uma coruja do ministério por aqui..._

_-Pêra aí... Durleys... Não são os tios do Harry? O que ele vai fazer lá? E porque você mesma não manda? _– Ginny franziu o cenho e retirou as mãos do braço de Hermione.

-_Eu acho que eles vão entregar algo pro Harry... Não posso escrever para ele... A casa dos Durleys fica um pouco próximo a essa casa... Por favor Ginny. Não estou em condições..._

_-Onde tem pergaminho? _– Ginny se levantou da cama de Hermione e abriu a varanda deixando o sol entrar.

-_Obrigado Ginny. Você é minha cunhada preferida _– Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso para amiga – _mesmo que todas as mulheres do mundo fossem minhas cunhadas. O pergaminho esta naquela gaveta, também tem uma pena e um tinteiro._

Ginny deu um sorriso para Hermione e foi até a gaveta pegou um pergaminho e escreveu o seguinte:

_Rony,_

_Sou eu a Ginny; Não, não é da Mione! Escute bem... Por motivos que não vou contar numa carta. A sua presença esta sendo solicitada na casa da Mione. Se o Harry puder vim, o chame preciso ter uma conversa muito seria com ele... Não se esqueça, depois dos Durleys venha para cá. A Hermione não conseguirá dormir hoje sem te ver._

_Da sua irmã preferida,_

_Ginny._

Ginny pegou um envelope olhou pela varanda e viu um coruja no telhado. Jogou uma pedra para chamar a atenção da coruja, e a coruja percebeu que ia ter de fazer uma viagem. Ela estendeu a perna para a ruiva. Ginny amarrou a carta e voltou para o quarto.

-_Pronto carta despachada, agora vá tomar um banho de verdade para poder irmos tomar um café... Quem sabe não aproveitamos uma piscininha?_

_-Ginny... Só você para me ajudar nessas horas._

Hermione deu um abraço na amiga e foi para o banheiro preparar a banheira. Ela precisava daquilo mais do que ninguém.

Rony estava exausto. Duas horas de faz feitiço... Tira feitiço. O progresso era visível, mas o cansaço era mais. Agora sua cabeça estava quase completa só faltava o nariz e as orelhas. As costas já tinham pêlos, e os pés tinham começado a afinar.

Harry havia ganhado um bico e asas. Nada de garras ou olhos apurados. As penas apareciam em alguns lugares. Lupin disse que eles estavam avançando muito.

Já era quase meio dia quando a Sra. Weasley os chamou para o almoço.

-_E aí Harry falou com a Ginny? _– Rony se sentou e puxou um prato para perto de si e começou a se servir de um purê delicioso.

-_Er... Rony... A Ginny não ta n'A Toca... _– Harry puxou um prato para perto de si também.

-_O quê? Mas... Onde ela esta?_

Harry estendeu o pergaminho para Rony. Ele o leu com tamanha velocidade, e depois olhou para Harry com um olhar fulminante.

-_Como você pode Harry? Tratar a Ginny assim?_

_-Anh? Rony você também não a vê a tanto tempo quanto eu!_

_-Mas eu não sou o namorado dela. Sou o irmão dela... E isso não vêm ao caso! _

_-Claro que vêm... Me passa o suco..._

_-Harry não fuja do assunto! Porque a Ginny terminou a carta com o seu nome? Ela odeia isso! Você deve ter sido muito idiota com ela..._

_-Eu só não tive tempo para ela... E nem você para a Mione. Estou tão ocupado quanto você e esta mentira que você viu ai... Foi sobre as aulas ela já deve estar desconfiada._

_-O que você disse que estávamos fazendo?_

_-Aulas extras de magia..._

_-Seu burro! Agora melou tudo _– Rony deu um salto do seu banco – _Ela esta na casa da Mione..._

_-E?_

_-E eu disse a Mione que estávamos fazendo aulas de aparatação..._

_-Aparatação! Mas você não foi reprovado por uma orelha..._

_-Meia sobrancelha! _– Rony encheu a boca para corrigir Harry.

-_Piorou... E você esqueceu que já sei aparatar? A Hermione já deve suspeitar... E agora elas devem estar morrendo de raiva de nós..._

Harry foi interrompido por uma coruja que batia na janela freneticamente. Rony olhou meio indeciso se deveria pegar ou não a carta. Poderia ser alguma armação de Hermione.

_-Rony a coruja esta endereçada a você _– a Sra. Weasley que terminava de estender algumas roupas abriu a janela para a coruja.

_-Eu sei mãe... _– Rony ainda estava paralisado em pé na cozinha com a boca suja do purê.

_-E porque não deixa essa cara de palhaço e vem pegá-la. Estou cheia de afazeres. Harry porque não repete? _– a Sra. Weasley pegou a coruja e a colocou em cima da mesa. Passou pelo prato de Harry agitou a varinha e seu prato encheu-se de novo.

-_Leia. É da Mione né?_

_-Não é da Ginny! _– Rony fez aquela velha cara de cão medroso se assemelhando muito a um cão acuado.

Harry engoliu todo o purê com galinha que estava na boca e tremeu. O que Ginny iria enviar para Rony?

-_Ufa! Temos de ir a casa nova da Mione depois dos Durleys hoje... _– Rony passou a mão na testa.

-_Durleys!_ _Cadê o Lupin?_

_-Deve estar na sala ainda._

Rony colocou uma concha de galinha na boca e seguiu Harry até a sala. Lupin estava almoçando lá. Os meninos chegaram. Lupin olhou para eles fez um movimento com a varinha. E a mesa e a comida onde ele comia desapareceram. Ele se levantou e disse:

-_Prontos? Vamos aos Durleys então. Enquanto vocês vão a casa da Hermione eu irei com a Tonks até a Londres trouxa ela parece querer falar comigo._

_-Como? A deixa pra lá! Vamos. _– Harry olhou para Lupin com uma cara de quem não parecia nada surpreso.

-_Como iremos? _– Rony deu uma olhada de Harry para Lupin. Ele estava boiando.

-_Vamos para o Largo Grimauld. Depois iremos aparatando para os Durleys. Algum problema?_

_-Não_ – os dois repetiram em coro.

Foram à cozinha e procuraram a mesa que era um portal. A avistaram próxima uma estante. Cada um pegou um pé dela e sentiu o chão sumir. Rodaram até pararem na velha cozinha gasta dos Black. Lupin fez menção para eles seguirem. Harry observou a casa com uma certa saudade de Sirius ele levou a mão ao bolso e apertou o medalhão de Slytherin que agora ficava no seu bolso e não numa corda amarrada ao peito.

Eles saíram pela porta da frente e ao fecharem a porta, a viram sumir atrás deles. De repente estavam numa rua deserta de Londres. Os três estenderam as varinhas e pensaram com muita força nos Durleys, e lá estavam eles.

Harry olhou em volta. Nada havia mudado. Os jardins da tia continuavam empencáveis. Rony deu um pequeno assobio ao ver um chafariz que a tia Petúnia havia comprado nesse verão, ainda com Harry na casa.

Antes que tocassem a campainha, um tio Valter irritado abriu a porta.

-_Porque vocês não apareceram aqui dentro da casa? Porque na frente da casa. Garoto você sabe que..._

_-Tá tio Valter foi mal! O que você queria me entregar? E como me enviou uma coruja?_

_-Ainda bem que você chegou mais cedo, Petúnia e eu queremos deixar o Duda na casa da sua namorada para irmos a um jantar _–tio Valter fechou a porta e foi para a sala.Harry ficou realmente surpreso em escutar as palavras namorada e Duda empregadas em uma só frase, ficou calado e seguiu o tio que ignorou o aperto de mão dele, Lupin e Rony.

-_Isso foi entregue por um passaro vermelho com um pescoço grande. Essa carta veio com ela. A coruja que te levou a carta veio também. _– tio Valter entregou um pacote para Harry.

Tia Petúnia chegou perto de Harry e deu um abraço nele. Harry estranhou muito, e tentou o Maximo retribuir.

-_Harry, antes de sua mãe sair de casa com aquele... Aquele Potter. Ela me deu isso _– ela mostrou um medalhão – ela disse que era para eu guardar para sempre, e nunca eu ia sofrer qualquer coisa. Eu acho que você deveria ficar com ele.

Tia Petúnia colocou o colar no garoto, ele agradeceu silenciosamente e deixou ela abrasá-lo mais uma vez, dessa vez ele retribuiu.

-_Então é isso garoto. Só isso. Não vai abrir? _– tio Valter já ia empurrando o garoto para a porta.

-_Não tio... Vou abri-lo mais tarde... Que tipo de passaro?_

_-Não sei... Era muito estranho... Agora vá embora... o que os vizinhos vão pensar em vê-lo aqui novamente?_

_-Tá então adeus! Não espero que vocês voltem a me chamar._

Harry empurrou o tio pro lado, abraçou a tia.

-_Dê os parabéns ao Duda. E obrigado tia. A senhora tem sido muito melhor comigo agora do que nos últimos dezesseis anos._

Eles se despediram dos Durleys e tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos, fazendo tio Valter recuar. Harry guardou o embrulho e a carta no mesmo bolso do medalhão. Pensaram de novo no Largo Grimauld e lá estavam.

-_Lupin como vamos para a casa da Hermione se nuca estivemos lá? _– Rony quebrou o gelo após um certo tempo parados.

-_Segurem em min. Vou deixá-los lá e depois volto para buscá-los._

Os garotos seguraram nas vestes surradas de Lupin e com um piscar de olhos estavam na frente de um casarão... Ou melhor mansão enorme.

-_Uau! _– Rony olhou em volta, Harry ainda estava fitando o medalhão da mãe.

-_Eu vou indo então meninos, depois apareço por aqui._

Crack!

Lupin desaparatou. Harry e Rony tocaram a campainha, e uma senhora, devia ser a governanta, atendeu e disse que as meninas deviam estar no jardim. Eles entraram e seguiram até o jardim.

Quando chegaram lá, Rony e Harry ficaram de bocas abertas. Hermione e Ginny estavam na beira da piscina tomando banho de sol com maiôs.

**N/A : poxtando no fim de semana ainda... tomara que vocÊs gostem serio...**

**os agradecimentos especiais proximo cap... tow morrendo de sono... e tenhu qu edormir serio... agradecimento especial a Hope-W -- sua songfic tah maxa tah**

**fuiii**

**Malfeito Feito**


	15. A Primeira Pista

**N/A: Primeiro: Milhões de desculpas pela demora de postar. Eu viajei dia 27 e só voltei hoje à tarde.**

**Segundo: VocÊs vão achar que a Hermione esta muito água com açúcar e pa... Mas depois ela vai crescer. É porque tipo o começo da historia é mais voltado em Rony. O que posso adiantar é que o final vai ser voltado nela.**

**Terceiro: Não sei quando postarei próximo capitulo... Pois talvez viaje... Espero postar ainda essa semana. Não quero decepcionar ninguém com o capitulo ta? Ele tá bom... É porque eu tive que fazer o mês ir rápido, pois 15 capítulos em dois meses e meio ficaria meio difícil né? Espero que vocês gostem. Agradecimentos no final. **

**Capitulo 15 – A Primeira Pista**

Rony contemplou a vista mais uma vez e sua boca já aberta se escancarou. Harry que vinha atrás dele esbarrou no ruivo, ele se desequilibrou e quando estava caindo viu Hermione e Ginny de maiô.

-_Hermi-mione? _– Rony ainda estava meio abobado com a situação e não sabia se devia se pronunciar, mas na duvida...

Hermione estava deitada em uma cadeira na borda da piscina com um óculos escuro. Ao ouvir seu "nome" ela se virou lentamente para onde os garotos se postavam. Ela levantou o óculos e viu quem a observava. Deu um pulo e ficou em pé. Ginny que estava de costas se virou para ver o que a amiga viu e levou um susto tão grande que caiu da cadeira.

-_RONY! _– Hermione olhou para a boca aberta de Rony que agora demonstrava um pequeno sorrisinho – _Mas o quê você... Harry?_ – ela já se aprontava para dá um sermão em Rony até que viu Harry no chão com os óculos tortos e um sorriso meio acanhado para Ginny. – _O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?_

_-Anh? A Ginny disse que vocês queriam falar conosco _– Rony fechou a boca decididamente e viu Hermione ainda com um olhar de fúria e indignação o fitar. – _olha aqui Mione... Não fizemos nada..._

_-Harry? _– Ginny levantou seus óculos e agora estava atrás de Hermione. Harry ajeitou seus óculos, e nem ele sabe porque fez aquilo, desarrumou os cabelos para parecerem mais despenteados que o normal.

-_Er... Oi Ginny _– Harry agora já em pé levantou a mão e deu um pequeno aceno para Ginny.

-_O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? _– Hermione cruzou os braços e foi aí que notou que ela e Ginny ainda usavam maiôs, ou seja, os garotos não paravam de fitá-las. – _Vem Ginny! Esperem aqui!_

_-Mas o que... _– Rony ia começar a falar quando Harry puxou seu braço bruscamente para abrir espaço para as garotas passarem.

Hermione ainda puxando o braço de Ginny entrou na casa, e começou a procurar sua varinha. A encontrou numa mesa próxima a saída do jardim, com um aceno uma roupa simples apareceu por cima do maiô, e depois em Ginny, e a mesma coisa aconteceu. Depois com mais um aceno os maiôs pareceram secar instantaneamente.

-_Ginny, primeiro vamos perguntar sobre as aulas... _– Hermione já fazia menção para que Ginny a seguisse.

-_Claro!_

As duas saíram e encontraram os dois sentados em algumas cadeiras de jardim, com uma cara ainda abobada.

-_Então vão me responder, ou não? _– Hermione cruzou os braços mais uma vez;

-_Anh? Nós já dissermos! Viemos aqui porque a Ginny disse que vocês queriam falar conosco. _– Rony olhou naqueles olhos fundos castanhos queimando de raiva. Eles não deixavam de ser lindos.

-_Mas vocês só deviam chegar aqui à noite _– Ginny se postou do lado de Mione e puxou duas cadeiras para elas se sentarem.

-_Não tinha nenhum horário na carta! _– Harry interveio em favor de Rony – _Só dizia que devíamos vim aqui depois dos Durleys..._

_-Então! Porque vocês não foram nos Durleys antes de vim para cá? _– Ginny falava enquanto Hermione sentava.

-_Nós já fomos! _- Harry se exaltou um pouco - _e o que vocês querem falar conosco?_

_-Já? Bem... _– Hermione se virou pela primeira vez para Harry, até agora encarava os olhos penetrantes e azuis de Rony – _O que é que vocês estão aprendendo com o Profº Lupin?_

Os garotos se entreolharam rapidamente. Cada um havia dado uma desculpa diferente. E como eles sabiam. Estavam encrencados. Harry achava que isso não era nada. Achou uma bobagem de Rony não contar nada as garotas, mas agora que já iniciara a mentira...

-_Estamos aprendendo a aparatar _– Rony foi mais rápido que Harry.

-_Como podem estar aprendendo a aparatar, se você não passou por uma orelha... _–Hermione já ia começar o sermão.

-_Meia sobrancelha _– Rony interrompeu, para se mostrar um pouco mais capaz.

-_Que seja meia sobrancelha! E o Harry, já conseguiu aparatar! Ou você esqueceu? _– Hermione aumentou o tom de voz.

-_Eu sei, mas... _– Rony pensava rapidamente em uma desculpa para continuarem a treinar aparatação, uma idéia veio a sua cabeça – _o nosso teste é próxima semana, e precisávamos de uma revisão... Você sabe que eu fico nervoso quando tem algum teste ou prova..._

_-Sim, mas o Harry me disse que estava tendo aula defesa contra as artes das trevas em tempo integral, ou algo assim _– Ginny olhou para ver a reação de Harry, ele abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que tinha entrado numa fria.

-_Er... E estou! Nós aprendemos a aparatar já, e toda vez que nós encontramos, o Lupin faz o teste para aparatar e depois nos ensina alguns feitiços... _– Harry tentava o Maximo que podia manter o olhar desviado das garotas, diferente de Ginny ele não sabia mentir.

-_Mas porque Harry Potter o melhor aluno de defesa contra as artes das trevas que Hogwarts já teve o prazer de acolher esta tendo reforço? ­_– Hermione olhou nos olhos de Harry por uma fração de segundos. Harry desviou o olhar rapidamente.

-_Sim... Mas eu não sei tudo sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas, você sabe muito bem disso Mione! _– Harry conseguiu manter um olhar firme, pois pelo menos aquilo era verdade.

-_Tá! Tudo bem... As aulas de aparatação e defesa contra as artes das trevas tudo bem! Mais então porque o Lupin disse a Tonks que estava ensinando a vocês poções e feitiços? _– Ginny olhou para Harry e depois para Rony. Este ultimo se virou para Harry com um olhar muito confuso, essa ultima desculpa não tinha explicação.

-_Então? Vocês também estão tendo aulas de poções e feitiços? Porque afinal vocês dois odeiam ter aula, e tantas ao mesmo tempo? Ou será que vocês agora gostam de aulas? A agora me lembrei! Não tem como o Profº Lupin ensinar poções para vocês, afinal ele nem é auror, porque nem ao menos sabe fazer uma poção mata-cão. _– Hermione agora tinha um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. Sabia que tinha encurralado os dois.

-_Er... Mione? _– Rony parecia um pouco constrangido e seu rosto agora estava todo vermelho.

-_O que foi Rony? Qual vai ser a mentira que vocês me contarão agora? Eu sei muito bem que não são aulas de aparatação nem de defesa contra as artes das treva que vocês estão tendo! Então vão dizer a verdade, ou eu vou ter que pegar uma poção da verdade? _– Hermione olhou para Rony com um olhar de ameaça. Ele chegou a acreditar por alguns instantes que ela tinha uma poção da verdade.

Harry agora suava um pouco, sabia que a mentira nunca fora o caminho certo, mas eles já haviam começado. Deu um olhar desesperado a Rony, o ruivo parecia ainda mais desesperado que ele.

-_Por min podemos contar _– Harry olhou para Rony que agora estava vermelho de raiva.

-_Então porque você não faz o favor de contar? _– Ginny olhou meio desconfiada para Harry e depois para o irmão.

-_Porque quem fez questão de não contar foi... _– Harry já estava se enchendo daquela situação, queria acabar logo com aquilo, e voltar par'A Toca e ver o que tinha dentro daquele pacote.

Antes que Harry terminasse Rony deu um olhar furioso em sua direção e um chute, que as meninas não perceberam.

-_Então? _– disseram Hermione e Ginny juntas.

-_Quem faz questão é o... Lupin. Ele disse que era pra gente guardar segredo não foi Rony? _– Rony fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-_Sim... Mas eu tenho certeza que ele deixaria vocês dizerem a min e a Mione. _– Ginny cruzou os braços.

-_Vocês vão dizer ou não? _– Hermione já parecia muito irritada, o que fez Harry recuar um pouco.

-_Mas Mione... Peça ao Rony. Eu contarei a Ginny. _– Harry se levantou e puxou a mão de Ginny e a levou para um canto afastado.

Hermione ficou perplexa com a explosão do amigo, mas não queria demonstrar isso a Rony. Ela ouviu um grito de Ginny e depois um TAP! Ginny deu uma tapa na cara de Harry, logo depois Harry pareceu se acalmar, e a conversa ficou surda para Rony e Hermione.

-_Rony... Você vai me contar? _– Hermione alisou o braço enquanto observava Rony.

-_Eu não posso..._

_-Mas Rony, eu tenho certeza que o Lupin deixaria..._

_-Não é por causa disso! _– Rony olhou nos olhos dela com os olhos marejados – _se você souber vai querer participar, e se participar vai querer ir pra guerra. E eu não quero que você vá pra guerra Mione..._

_-Rony eu tenho de ir pra guerra! Independente da sua opinião, ou da sua concepção._

_-Mas porque? Mione eu não conseguirei ir para essa guerra "junto" com você..._

_-Então iremos nos separar! _– Os olhos dela agora também estavam cheios de lagrimas – _Não se esqueça que antes de ser sua namorada _– Rony abriu um sorrisinho, ao ouvir que eles estavam namorando – _eu sou sua amiga, e do Harry. E do mesmo jeito que você prometeu que iria junto com Harry atrás dos Horcruxes e atrás de Voldemort, eu também prometi!_

_-Mas Mione eu te amo tanto..._

_-Mas Rony amar não é prender. Do mesmo jeito que você me ama, eu te amo. E do mesmo jeito que você tem medo de me perder, eu tenho de te perder. Ou você duvida do meu amor?_

_-Não é isso... É que agora que eu consegui colocar meus sentimentos pra fora, e sei que você corresponde, não sei se conseguirei viver com medo de te perder. _– Rony começou a sentir as lagrimas descerem pelo seu rosto.

-_Rony você tem que conseguir, não foi por esse Rony, que esta na minha frente agora, que eu me apaixonei! Foi por um Rony, que sempre encontra algo engraçado pra me fazer rir, por um Rony que sendo o mais pessimista possível consegui me encorajar. Rony vocÊ já sabe que eu te amo, e é isso que importa. Se eu cair, quero cair do seu lado, se você cair quero que você caia ao meu lado!_

_-Mione... _– Rony sentiu, mas duas lagrimas descerem por seu rosto e viu que Hermione também continha lagrimas no rosto.

-_Por favor Rony me diga o que vocês estão fazendo agora?_

Houve uma pausa prolongada em que os dois se olharam nos olhos. Aquela era a distancia mínima entre dois corações apaixonados. "Aquilo sim era amor" Hermione pensava.

_-Eu... Nós... O Lupin tem nos ensina... Ele tem nos ensinado a ser... _– Rony ainda teimava em não dizer a verdade. Hermione deu um olhar sincero para Rony – _O Lupin tem nos ensinado a nos tornar animagos._

_-O quê! _– Hermione franziu o cenho, depois de dar um pequeno grito.

-_É... O presente do Harry seria esse. O Lupin decidiu ensinar ao Harry a se tornar um animago. E como eu tava lá, ele disse que eu poderia me tornar um. Disse que se você tivesse lá poderia aprender. _– Rony já não tinha nenhuma lagrima no rosto e Hermione estava com a boca escancarada – _O Harry disse que deveríamos te contar... Mas eu fiquei com medo de você querer voltar par'A Toca, e se você aprendesse com certeza iria para a guerra..._

TAP!

Hermione deu uma tapa na cara de Rony, ele olhou para ela nos olhos da mesma, com a mão no rosto. Hermione estava com uma cara de indignação.

-_RONALD WEASLEY VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIN! _– Hermione explodiu.

Rony olhou pra ela com as orelhas já vermelhas de raiva, "Se controla Weasley, se controla... Calma... Tenha calma..."

-_Você não entende porque eu fiz isso? Eu fiz isso porque te amo! _– Rony ainda tinha mão esquerda na face.

-_Eu sei me virar sozinha, ou você acha que sou uma garotinha?_

_-Não é isso..._

_-Agora eu sei como a Ginny se sente..._

_-Você agora a pouco tinha me entendido... Porque me bateu?_

_-Eu... Eu não sabia que você tinha deixado de me contar por causa de uma criancice dessa!_

_-Não foi criancice! É só que eu te amo!_

_-Eu... Desculpe-me..._

Hermione chegou próximo de Rony e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

-_Mas como vocês estão se tornando animagos? O Lupin nunca foi um animago, já que é um lobisomem _– Hermione se afastou com as bochechas rosadas.

-_Os Marotos. Quero dizer Sirius, James o pai do Harry, Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew deixaram uns livros ensinando alguns feitiços, poções e como se tornar animagos. Estamos nos baseando neles..._

_-Nossa... Mas eu achei que o Lupin fosse um negação em poções, assim como pai do Harry. Slughorn me disse que o James, quero dizer pai do Harry era uma negação, mas a Lily a mãe do Harry, era boa, muito boa..._

_-Parece que o Sirius era bom em poções _– Rony fez uma cara de pensativo – _uma vez ele me disse, no Largo Grimauld que seu pai ganhou ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, por criar uma poção capaz de criar ossos..._

_-É a poção que a madame Pronfey deu ao Harry no segundo ano lembra?_

_-Pronta essa mesmo. O Sirius fez um livro ensinando a fazer poções e..._

Hermione foi se acalmando ao ponto de se sentar novamente. Rony contou como tinham sido as aulas deles com Lupin, ele bem que aumentou um pouco a parte dos espectros, mas isso não surtiu menor efeito em Hermione. Agora ela lembrara porque queria ver Rony, não era por causa das mentiras, mas sim por causa do sonho. Ela achou melhor não perguntar.

Harry e Ginny voltaram meia-hora depois da tapa que Hermione deu em Rony. O rosto de Harry parecia inchado do lado direito. Os cabelos de Ginny estavam muito assanhados. Parecia que eles tinha feito as pazes, pois vinham de mãos dadas e com um sorriso. Antes deles chegarem Rony tinha conseguido roubar um beijo de Hermione entre as explicações dos acontecimentos d'A Toca. Hermione parecia meio calada agora, não sabia se devia contar ou não sobre o sonho a Rony. O importante que eles estavam juntos, e Rony estava bem.

Já passava das quatro da tarde, quando Lupin chegou na casa de Hermione, ele parecia mal-tratado até mesmo para ele mesmo. Seus cabelos grisalhos estavam muito assanhados e ele tinha o rosto tão inchado quanto o de Harry. Embora demonstrasse um sorrisinho.

Ele falou com as meninas por um breve momento, e chamou os garotos para irem embora. Cada qual se postou ao seu lado, mas em vez de aparatar Lupin pediu a Hermione algum objeto grande que ela não usasse.

-_Mas pra quê Lupin? _– Hermione trazia consigo um pequeno aquário vazio.

-_Portus_ – Lupin tocou a varinha no aquário. – _Rony você tem algo aí que venha a não utilizar?_

_-Tenho este bisbilhoscopio. Serve?_

_-Claro. Portus _– Lupin fez mas uma fez só que agora no bisbilhoscopio _–_ _São dois portais entre A Toca e sua casa Hermione. O único problema é que vocês só vão poder utilizá-los entre as 17 horas, ou seja, vocês só terão uma hora para passar em outro lugar, pois não conseguirão voltar. Fique com esse Hermione _– Lupin entregou o aquário – _Não se esqueça avise a algum membro da ordem antes de sair daqui. Vocês peguem no aquário. Amanhã a Ninfadora vai até A Toca pegar vocês para o teste de aparatação._

_-Amanhã? _– Rony olhou para Lupin que agora tinha a mesma altura dele.

-_É amanhã, peguem o portal. Não irei com vocês. Hoje estou em missão. Parece que Greyback voltou a dar as caras entre os lobisomens. 1... 2... 3..._

Rony sentiu o cão sumir dos seus pés e viu o rosto de Hermione rodar até desaparecer. Harry olhava pra ele até que eles caíram no chão do quarto dele.

-_Onde coloco isso? _– Rony mostrou o bisbilhoscopio para Harry agora ele o segurava com a jaqueta.

-_Onde ficava aquele seu aquário... O que aconteceu com ele?_

_-Fred destruiu usando um feitiço convocatório verão retrasado... Vamos o jantar vai sair daqui a pouco._

_-Espere! Ainda não sei o que tem dentro do pacote. _– Harry tirou o pacote e a carta do bolso.

O pacote não parecia ser grande quando Harry tirou do bolso, mas com uma fração de segundos, o envelope dobrou de tamanho. Rony levantou a sobrancelha, ainda confuso.

-_Abri a carta primeiro. Precisamos saber de quem é. _– Rony apontou para o pergaminho que agora estava na cama de Rony. O quarto de Rony agora estava mais espaçoso, pois a cama de Tonks havia sido tirada do quarto de Percy, e a de Harry tinha sido colocada no lugar.

Harry fitou o pergaminho por um instante, e o pegou. Não sabia se deveria lê-lo, mas na duvida...

_Caro Harry,_

_Se estiver lendo essa carta quer dizer que agora estou descansando em paz,_

_Desculpe-me por deixá-lo com essa missão difícil de encontrar e destruir os horcruxes de Voldemort. Esse embrulho contem a pista que me levou até a caverna que fomos._

_Essa carta foi escrita na noite que fomos, ou iremos à caverna atrás do horcrux. Eu encontrei o embrulho após procurar o paradeiro do terceiro horcrux: o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. Pelo que eu deduzi o medalhão se encontra em tal caverna que fomos._

_Espero que você tenha sucesso com os horcruxes, pois assim espero._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo P. W. B. Dumbledore._

Harry jogou a carta para Rony, que leu com os olhos esbugalhados e com a boca aberta, mostrando seu pânico. Rony acabou de ler a carta pela segunda vez e olhou para Harry incrédulo.

-_O que você acha que ele quer dizer com "Pelo que eu deduzi"? _– Rony olhou para Harry sentado na sua cama.

-_Quer dizer que Dumbledore não deduziu certo. Havia algo naquela caverna, era esse medalhão _- Harry tirou do bolso o falso medalhão, e mostrou a Rony – _Foi isso que encontramos na caverna._

_-Então esse é o medalhão de Slytherin? _

_-Não. Deve ser uma copia. Não sei pra que serve... Vou abrir o pacote._

Harry pegou o pacote e rasgou o embrulho, dentro havia uma caixa de metal. Rony olhou para ele intrigado, mas não se manifestou. Ele abriu a caixa, uma luz vermelha muito forte saiu de dentro da caixa.

A luz era ofuscante. Demorou alguns segundos para os olhos de Harry se acostumarem com a luz. Ele viu que havia um reflexo dentro da caixa, colocou a mão dentro dela e retirou um espelho, com bordas azuladas.

O vidro do espelho era vermelho e a luz saia de lá. Rony parecia hipnotizado pela luz, que vinha do espelho. Harry tocou a face do espelho com o dedo. Aquilo parecia uma gosma quente, bem reconfortante. Ele retirou o dedo e umas palavras apareceram no espelho.

_Se você se empenhou e me achou,_

_Parabéns você agora me tem,_

_O que você procura,_

_Ainda não esta a sua altura,_

_Para achá-la ao meu primeiro ato de vê voltar,_

_E sua recompensa irá encontrar,_

_Ao chegar lá deverá me pagar,_

_Com a moeda certa,_

_Ou senão com sua vida irá pagar._

Harry leu e re-leu aqueles dizeres, não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. Rony que ainda olhava para a luz não tinha lido nada. Harry estendeu o espelho para ele. O ruivo leu atentamente cada palavra.

-_Então o que você acha? _– Harry perguntou depois de Rony deitar o espelho dentro da caixa.

-_Não sei. Alguma idéia?_

_-A única que veio a minha mente foi quando ele corrompeu a memória de duas crianças. Na caverna que eu encontrei isso. _– Harry mostrou o medalhão a Rony.

-_Uma das lembranças que o Dumbledore te mostrou?_

_-É. Mais nós já fomos lá e não encontramos nada, só isso! De que adianta?_

_-Acho que a Mione poderia ajudar..._

_-JANTAR!_

A Sra. Weasley interrompeu a conversa avisando que o jantar estava pronto, os garotos descerão para comer. Decidiram fazer uma visita a Hermione no dia seguinte.

Eles passaram a noite discutindo algumas possibilidades de onde seria "o primeiro ato". Forma dormir próximo a meia-noite, o que fez com que se atrasassem para o teste de aparatar, já eram oito e meia quando se levantaram e o teste seria as nove.

-_Droga de despertador, sempre falha no dia errado! _– Rony colocava uma calça enquanto xingava seu despertador.

-_Rony, Harry! A Tonks esta aqui já faz meia-hora. Vocês vão perder os testes de vocês. - _já era a terceira vez que a Sra. Weasley gritava para os garotos.

-_Já Vamos._

Eles desceram as escadas e pegaram um pedaço de torrada cada um. Tonks estava sentada conversando com a Sra. Weasley, enquanto esta ultima limpava alguns tapetes.

-_Boa sorte Rony. Pra você também Harry querido._

Eles se despediram e pegaram o portal para o Largo Grimauld. Saíram as pressas do lugar.

-_Como vamos Tonks? _– Harry perguntou fechando o lacre do Largo Grimauld.

-_Noitibus Andante. _– Tonks levantou a varinha e um ônibus gigante azul apareceu na frente deles. Os três subiram, ao som de boas vindas de um garoto de cabelos loiros, olhos negros, cheio de sardas. "Deve ser o substituto do Lalau" pensou Harry. – _se você nos levar ao ministério antes das nove te dou dois galeões._

_-Claro Madame. Ernesto a todo vapor para o ministério, cortesia para a Madame _– disse o garoto.

-_Vamos lá pra trás? _– Rony perguntou a Tonks.

-_Não precisaremos sentar._

BANGUE

Lá estavam eles na frente de um beco, com uma cabine telefônica vermelha faltando muitos vidros na frente de uma parede toda grafitada. Rony e Harry entraram na frente, seguidos por Tonks. Harry conseguiu alcançar os botões do telefone e discou 62442.

-_Bem-vindo ao ministério da magia, informe o nome e o motivo da visita. _– disse a voz de uma mulher de dentro da cabine. Após Harry e Rony ganharem cada qual um crachá com seus nomes e o motivo: teste de aparatação, eles foram parar no saguão de entrada do ministério.

Diferente da ultima ida de Harry e Rony, agora havia em cada canto da sala pôsteres dos comensais da morte procurado. Cada qual marcado com varinhas em baixo da foto.

-_O que quer dizer aquelas varinhas? _– Harry apontou para o pôster de Antonio Dolohov em que havia 3 varinhas e meia em baixo da foto.

-_É o grau de perigo de cada um. Veja bem, uma varinha quer dizer que ele pode usar maldições imperdoáveis como o crucio e o imperius. Duas varinhas é para aqueles que já mataram. De três a quatro varinhas são os que fugiram de Azkaban e já mataram. Quatro varinhas são os mais chegados a você-sabe-quem. O único com cinco varinhas é você-sabe-quem, só temos dois de quatro: Bellatrix Lestrange e Severus Snape._

Harry não se manifestou, o guarda pediu as varinhas dos garotos, mas eles lembraram que iam precisar delas para o teste. Após pegarem o elevador, com mais quatro bruxos.

Ao pararem no nível sete: Departamento de Esportes e Jogos Mágicos, que inclui a sede da liga britânica e irlandesa de quadribol, o clube de bexiga oficial e a seção de patentes absurdas. Rony deu uma espiada, e por pouco não foi atingido por um memorando no olho, um dos bruxos desceu nesse andar.

-_Nível seis, Departamento de Transporte Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade de Rede de Floo, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Teste de Aparatação _– disse a voz feminina.

-_É a nossa deixa. Vamos! _– Tonks se apressou seguida por Harry, Rony um memorando e um bruxo.

O bruxo virou na seção da rede Floo. O memorando foi acompanhando eles até a parte que tinha um letreiro _Centro de Teste de Aparatação. _O memorando foi parar na mão de um bruxo conhecido.

-_Eu venho pegar vocês depois. Se terminarem antes, podem ir para a seção de aurores. Vocês sabem onde fica não? _– Tonks entrou com os garotos numa sala bem espaçosa.

-_Certo. Te mais. _– disse Harry.

O bruxo que havia pego memorando saiu com um sorriso por trás do papel e depois de escrever em um pergaminho, ele se transformou em um memorando e saiu voando em direção ao elevador. O bruxo contemplou os dois e abriu um largo sorriso.

-_HARRY! A quanto tempo meu garoto _– Ludo Bagman antigo chefe da seção do departamento de esportes e jogos mágicos falou com eles – _Ronald Weasley, como vai o Arthur?_

_-Bem, acho. Você não é Ludo Bagman antigo chefe do departamento de... _– Rony já olhava desconfiado para o homem.

-_Sou. O mesmo da Copa Mundial de Quadribol e do Torneio TriBruxo. VocÊs vieram para os testes não?_

_-Foi. Você trabalha aqui agora? _– Harry perguntou enquanto tentava escapar de umas tapas nas costas.

-_Sim. Lamentável não? Divido o gabinete com a Sra. Edgecombe. Quando fui rebaixado do gabinete de esportes eu mandava aqui sozinho. Mais dois anos atrás o idiota do Fudge promoveu ela da rede Floo para cá. Então é a primeira vez de vocês?_

_-Não. Eu já tentei no trimeste passado. Não passei por meia sobrancelha..._

_-Que azar em garoto? E você Harry? Já tentou alguma vez?_

_-Não Senhor. Não tinha idade no ultimo teste... Como seremos testados?_

_-Bem, vocês deveriam ser testados pelos estagiários, mas se tratando de vocês... Sra. Edgecombe, preciso da sua ajuda aqui! Harry você fará comigo. Ronald não? _– Bagman olhou para Rony, ele afirmou com a cabeça – _acho que a Sra. Edgecombe ficará satisfeita em testá-lo._

_-Certo. _– responderão os garotos.

A Sra. Edgecombe era magra e alta, com cabelos crespos. Harry pareceu já ter visto aquela mulher, mas não fez comentários. Seguiu Bagman até duas portas.

-_Harry você terá uma tarefa muito fácil. Normalmente fazemos muitos testes. Mais eu ouvi dizer que você aparatou sozinho com Dumbledore... Acho que não precisará fazer o básico. Vamos ao avançado. Visualiza esta sala._

Harry olhou para uma sala.Ela tinha duas poltronas vermelhas e algumas vassouras. Havia um _Nimbus 2002 _e uma _Nimbus 2000_. Harry se lembrou vagamente da sua primeira vassoura.

-_Você terá uma tarefa simples. Vai ter que aparatar daquela sala para essa. Entendeu? _

Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Bagman fez menção para ele o seguir. Ele levou Harry para uma sala afastada, ao abri-la não viu nada de interessante na sala alem de mesas.

_-Pronto Harry agora você tem que aparecer na outra sala. Pronto? Eu vou na frente._

CRAQUE

Bagman havia desaparecido deixando Harry sozinho. Ele sacou a varinha e pensou firme na sala. Pensou nas duas poltronas e nas vassouras e no Sr. Bagman. "Droga como é mesmo? Concentração... Deixa pra lá. Eu consegui uma vez e vou conseguir de novo." Harry sentiu um frio na barriga e fez um movimento com a varinha.

CRAQUE

Lá estava ele na sala com as duas Nimbus e o Sr. Bagman, ele olhou em volta para ter certeza de que estava no lugar certo. Ele ficou contente tinha conseguido. "Olhe o seu corpo... O Rony não conseguiu por meia sobrancelha. Eu acho que consegui" Harry passou a mão no cabelo, nas orelhas e nas sobrancelhas. Olhou para baixo "Tudo bem ainda tenho pernas!"

_-Muito bem Harry. Sabia que iria conseguir. Nunca tive duvidas. Vamos ver se seu amigo conseguiu? _– O Sr. Bagman nem se certificou que estava faltando algo em Harry. Harry concordou e lá foi ele seguindo o Sr. Bagman..

Chegaram a porta ao lado da do Sr. Bagman e viram a Sra. Edgecombe examinando Rony de cima a baixo. Parecia estar completo.

-_Parabéns Sr. Weasley você esta aprovado! _– Ela apertou a mão de Rony que abriu um grande sorriso.

-_Venham comigo, precisam do seu diploma. _– o Sr Bagman se adiantou.

Eles o seguiram até a sala das vassouras. Perto de uma das poltronas havia uma cabeceira com uma maquina. Bagman tocou a varinha e disse.

-_Aprovados, Harry James Potter e Ronald Bilius Weasley. _– tocou mais uma vez antes de dizer – _dois diplomas agora! _– girou a varinha e com um terceiro toque a maquina fez um barulho ensurdecedor. A gaveta da cabeceira se abriu e dois diplomas saíram flutuando, cada um foi para a mão de seu respectivo dono.

-_Certo Harry agora você gostaria de um chocolate ou algo? _– Bagman parecia ter esquecido completamente de Rony.

-_Não obrigado. Vamos Rony, acho que poderemos dar uma volta pela seção de aurores._

_-Claro._

E com um aceno os garotos pegaram suas varinhas e mentalizaram a sala dos aurores. Rony ainda estava meio nervoso, mas ao ouvir o estampido de Harry sumir fez o mesmo. Lá estava a sala dos aurores.

-_Nossaaaa! _– Rony suspirou ao ver vários objetos de uso contra as artes das trevas.

-_Harry Potter, você aqui. _– Quim Schackebolt membro da ordem vinha cumprimentar os garotos, após uma piscadela – _o que você faz aqui Potter? Weasley não?_

_-Vim ver a Tonks. _– disse Harry depois de da uma piscadela de volta.

-_Claro ela esta conversando com o líder do departamento, acho que vai ficar feliz em ver quem é._

Após uma outra piscadela de Quim, Rony e Harry foram até uma porta no meio da sala. Harry bateu e ouviu um rosnado dizendo "Quem é? Ah é você Potter pode entrar". Harry não entendeu quem poderia ser, e como sabia quem era por trás de um porta.

Uma sala muito parecida com a do professor contra as artes das trevas do quarto ano de Harry se encontrava ali. Só que essa era bem maior, e com mais artefatos.

-_Moody? _– Rony olhou para um velho sentado de frente para Tonks. Em vez de dois olhos, havia um olho magicamente preso ao rosto dele, um olho azul que não parava de rodar.

-_Weasley! Potter! Venham sentem-se. Voltei a ativa, novo chefe da seção de aurores! Parece que meu sucessor o ministro da magia não encontrou ninguém melhor que eu, e me deu o meu antigo emprego. O que traz vocês aqui?_

_-Eles vieram comigo Alastor, teste de aparatação. Passaram?_

_-Passamos. Não sabia que você tinha voltado a trabalhar... –_ Rony fez menção de tocar no espelho dos inimigos de Moody.

-_Não mecha nisso Weasley. Com tantos ratos de você-sabe-quem a solta, o que você esperava. Já capturamos dois ratos! Não foi Ninfadora..._

_-Não me chame de Ninfadora! Acho que eles estavam com medo de você-sabe-quem... O Rookwood não ficou triste com a prisão na verdade parecia até feliz. Aqueles dementadores estúpidos... Ainda bem que os trasgos não são como eles._

_-Trasgos? _– perguntou Harry.

-_É Potter, Azkaban agora é guardada por dementadores e trasgos agora! Temos uma barreira de Patrono para que os dementadores não fujam. O melhor é a cara dos comensais quando chegam lá. Eles parecem felizes ao passar pelas barreiras, mas quando os dementadores chegam perto deles... Eles recebem o que merecem..._

_-Nossa... _– exclamou Rony ao fitar aquários com algumas karpas.

-_Desculpe Alastor, mas a Molly pediu para levá-los assim que terminassem o teste. Algum recado para ela? _– Tonks já se levantava.

-_Não Ninfadora... Quero dizer Tonks. _– disse ele vendo o olhar furioso de Tonks – _Pode ir... Vai fazer alguma vigília hoje?_

_-Não, estou a serviços do ministério... Você sabe muitos comensais a solta. Nos vemos. _– Tonks abriu a porta e foi seguida por Harry e Rony _– como vocês já sabem aparatar... Porque não vamos pelo jeito mais rápido?_

_-Claro... Estou louco para mostrar ao Fred e o Jorge que consegui passar... _– disse Rony enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso.

-_Falando de nós maninho? _– Fred apareceu junto de Jorge atrás de Rony.

-_ANH?_- Rony levou um susto ao ver os irmãos no ministério _– Mas o que vocês..._

_-Não lê o jornal maninho? Viramos aurores honorários, ou seja, podemos caçar comensais por aí.. _– disse Fred.

_-Conseguiu passar? Finalmente devemos ter orgulho de você. _– disse Jorge.

-_Consegui. E como a loja fica... _– Rony olhou meio abobado para os irmãos.

-_Tem gente tr_a_balhando lá. Diga a mamãe que vamos jantar hoje._

_-Tá, mas..._

_-Te mais Roniquinho, Te mais Harry. Até amanhã Tonks _– Fred se virou e com um estalo ele e Jorge desapareceram.

-_Vamos Rony... –_ Tonks puxou o garoto pelo braço.

Ela levantou a varinha quando duas corujas igrejas vieram na direção deles deixando cair quatro cartas na mão dos garotos.

_Sr. H . Potter_

_Sala dos Aurores_

_Ministério da Magia_

_Londres._

-_É de Hogwarts... Estou com a da Mione _– Harry olhou para a segunda carta que estava na sua mão.

-_E eu com a da Ginny... _– Rony olhou para a carta da irmã.

-_Certo, eles se adiantarão esse ano. Acho que é por causa dos recentes acontecimentos. Vamos? _– Tonks estava olhando para as cartas.

-_Certo _– disseram os dois.

Após o almoço Rony estava suando frio, sua carta havia chegado, e ele ainda não comunicara a mãe que não ia voltar.

-_Harry... Não sei como vou fazer isso. Ela vai me matar... _– Rony olhava para carta e depois para a cozinha, estavam na sala.

-_Acho que não Rony, os gêmeos não largaram Hogwarts? Agora eles alem de ricos, viraram aurores... _– Harry brincava com uma mosca encantada.

-_É só que os gêmeos voltaram a Hogwarts, eu não posso abandoná-la aqui em casa. Eles pelo menos tinham um lugar pra ir. Eles vão cortar minha cabeça..._

_-Calma Rony, se conseguimos destruir mais um horcrux. Se conseguimos então mostraremos a carta de Dumbledore para a ordem._

_-Mas não conseguiremos destruir... Nem sabemos como... Só a Mione conseguirá nos ajudar e..._

_-Então vamos falar com ela hoje! Além do mais precisamos entregar a carta dela, e vamos aproveitar e perguntar a ela como ela contou para os pais..._

_-Mas a Mione não vai querer nos contar. Nós a excluirmos._

_-Você a excluiu. Eu só respeitei a sua vontade e seu punho..._

_-HaHa! A mamãe nunca vai deixar._

_-Acalme-se! Vamos na casa da Mione e de lá teremos uma idéia melhor! Agora você tem que avisar a sua mãe que vamos a casa dela. Lembra o que o Lupin disse? Algum membro da ordem tem de saber. Diga a ela que vamos entregar a carta, ela vai deixar com certeza._

_-Tá certo. MÃE!_

Os garotos esperavam dar cinco horas para poder ir a casa de Hermione. Harry já tinha separado o pacote com a carta de Dumbledore. Rony tentava arrumar alguma camisa que não ficasse pequena nele.

-_Rony vamos! Não podemos perder tempo, só temos uma hora! _– Harry gritava enquanto Rony vinha de dentro do banheiro parecendo muito chateado. – _Um... Dois... Três..._

Rony e Harry agarraram o bisbilhoscopio, Harry quase soltou a caixa com a carta quando começou a rodar, mas conseguiu prendê-la contra o peito. Com um baque surdo, lá estavam eles no jardim de Hermione. Ela e Ginny se encontravam sentadas nas cadeiras, esperando os garotos.

-_Então o que querem falar comigo? _– Hermione olhou para os garotos limpando o rosto de grama.

-_Tenho que te mostrar algo _– Harry mostrou a caixa e a carta a Hermione – _é do Dumbledore... É sobre os horcruxes de Voldemort. Não consegui decifrar. Oi Ginny._

_-Oi Harry. O que é isso Rony? _– Ginny falou enquanto apontava pra as cartas na mão de Hogwarts.

-_São as cartas de Hogwarts. Ainda não entreguei pra mamãe. Não sei se ainda vou pra lá. _– Rony mostrou as cartas a Ginny. Hermione leu a carta rapidamente e abriu a caixa, retirou o espelho sem se importar muito com a luz. Tocou com o dedo na face do espelho e leu o enigma. Depois de alguns segundos ainda parecia intrigada.

-_E então? Algo vem a sua mente? _– Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se do lado de Ginny, enquanto Rony fazia o mesmo, só que do lado de Hermione.

-_Como você acha que eu vá descobrir se até mesmo Dumbledore falhou? _– Hermione olhava com uma cara feia para Harry.

-_Não sei... Só achei que você era mais esperta que eu..._

_-Obrigada, mas isso não adianta. Se pelo menos eu pudesse ver aquelas suas idas a Penseira..._

_-Você pode... Quer dizer... Se conseguimos voltar a Hogwarts poderemos usar a penseira do Dumbledore._

_-Então voltaremos a Hogwarts._

_-Tô. _– Rony jogou a carta de Hermione no colo dela. – _então não preciso avisar a mamãe que não voltarei a Hogwarts?_

_-Pelo visto não. Teremos de voltar. Afinal Voldemort já estudou lá. Acho que conseguiremos algumas pistas lá._

-_Então esta combinado. Voltaremos a Hogwarts._

O mês de agosto de passou rápido, os garotos não tiveram tempo para ir a casa de Hermione no verão ainda estavam aprendendo a se tornar animagos, e ainda não tinha dominado. Hermione também não ficou parada. Como Tonks visitava ela constantemente, ela ensinou as garotas alguns truques de disfarce.

As garotas não poderiam se tornar metamorfas como ela, mas poderiam aprender a se disfarçar como todos os aurores. Harry e Rony não poderiam aprender isso nem se quisessem, Lupin agora não parava mais n'A Toca e eles treinavam sem orientação. Lupin continuava numa missão com os lobisomens e não aparecia muito.

As garotas foram pr'A Toca no dia 31 de agosto. Eles embarcaram no expresso Hogwarts como sempre. Só havia uma diferença. Poucos amigos deles tinham voltado a Hogwarts. Hermione virara monitora-chefe. Não havia mais monitores normais. Com a redução dos alunos só haviam quatro monitores-chefe. Eles encontraram rostos familiares como Ernesto Macmillan. Ana Abbout da lufa-lufa. Luna Lovegood viajou com eles no mesmo vagão junto com Neville.

Ao chegarem na escola e entrarem no salão principal perceberão que só havia uma mesa principal. Haviam bandeiras, mas não as quatro diferentes costumeiras, e sim um dragão branco estampado na frente de um H. Todos os alunos estavam parados a porta do salão sem saber o que fazer.

**N/A: bem aih tah o cap... eu sei que demorei.. eu sei que a mione nunca faria isso mas... como jah disse... ela vai crescer daqui a alguns cap... ainda não respondi algumas coisas... sim eu jah tow trabalhando no proximo capitulo. eu estou meio cansadO MAS tudo bem... espero que vocês gostem...**

**Denise Potter: obaa... mas uma leitora... e essa eh portuguesa! que bom... espero que vc texa gostando... eu tambem fico muito confuso... aqui no brasil eles tem que mudar o nome... aff... mas tudo bem... espero que thu goste.**

**renatagranger: espero que a discussão não tenha sido ruim... não me motivei muito confesso... mas espero que vc goste... rony mutio leso!**

**Sthefanie Granger: eu sei... soh percebi depois que tava bloqueado para os não cadastrado... desculpa... e obrigado´pelo review... adoreii... se poder manda mais...**

**Pedro: esse cap foi o maior ate agora... espero que tenha satisfeito vc... na verdade agora todos vão ser mais ou menos desse tamanho... e vou postar mais lento... porque vou tipo juntar dois capitulos... aih vãoo ser bastante grandinhos comparados aos outros...**

**Rema: mas uma leitora... IUPI! tax goxtando? tomara que tuh goste desse cap...**

**Hope-W: a Ginny e o Harry ainda vão dar muita coisa nessa fic... oa... eu sei que vc jah deve estar se perguntando... porque a Ginny bateu na cara do Harry? Vc percebe tudo... bem acho que vou responder nos proximos capitulos...sobre Peter e Polly... não posso responder agora... você ainda vai ouvir falar deles!**

**.Miss.H.Granger. : a leitora mais dificil de agradar... mas eu amo seus reviews... saun encorajadores... fazem ue me esforaçar ainda mais... eu sei que vc deve tah achandop um absurdo a Hermione não se tornar uma animaga... mais vc vai enteder no fim... se vc continuar acompanhando espero que tuh goste do capitulo... embora ache que vc deve estar irritada pela mione parecer uma donzela trouxa**

**TheBlueMemory: deixei uns enigmas pra você... o Lupin parecia bem mais mal-tratado que o normal... a Tonks cozinhou ele... a seu pedido... não pude escrever isso na fic poq nem harry nem rony nem mione nem ginny estavam com eles...**

**Bruna Martins: gostasse? FELIZ NATAL atrassado mais eh... xDespero mas reviews tah?**

**Daiane Aquileira: êêÊba... tomara que mais alguns leitores como vc mandem reviews... eu amo reviews... serio adoro eles... se puder manda mais tah?**

**Ronnie: nháàáàáà... os sonhos ainda serão desmascarados... Hogwarts esta de volta... mas não garanto nada... tomara q vc goste...**

**knies84: estou sentindo falta dos seus reviews... manda pow... velhos leitores... espero review tah?**

**Fernanda Grint: tax gostando? tomara que sim R/Hr é melhor shipper que há pois eles foram feitos um para o outro... espero mais reviews...**

**Roberta Nunes: nem preciso falar.. você é minha idolo... espero um dia escrever tão bem quanto vc... sei que esta ocupada para não mandar reviews... espero que esteja lendo pelo menos**

**Thaty: nunca mais recebi reviews de vc... mas sei que vc tah lendo... adoro seus reviews... e sei que vc sabe... quando poder mande reviews...**

**Thiago Potter First: cara... esse cap não teve muita ação, mas foi bem explicativo não? e mais uma vez... como sempre**

**Malfeito Feito**

**Feliz ano novo pra todos e todas(atrasado mas tudo bem!)**


	16. Nova Hogwarts, Nova Direção, Novas Regra

**N/A: primeiro pedir desculpa pela demora, deu um branco essa semana não sei como conseguir escrever... mas terminei neh? espero q vccx gostem...**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 16 – Nova Hogwarts, Nova Direção, Novas Regras...**

Harry olhou para frente da mesa gigante, que por sinal era bem maior do que o comprimento das antigas. Lá se postava uma mesa bem menor, que ele deduziu ser as dos professores, mas atrás dela havia outra mesa, bem mais alta, e com cinco lugares.

Hermione viu que a primeira mesa estava preenchida pelos antigos professores de aritmancia, trato de criaturas mágicas, quadribol, astronomia, adivinhação (Firenze e a Prof Trelawney) entre outros. A mesa acima estava ocupada pela Prof Sprout, a antiga chefe da lufa-lufa, o Prof Flitwick, antigo chefe da corvinal, o Prof Slughorn ainda mestre de Poções, e por um homem que ela reconheceu quase que instantaneamente.

-_Mas o que diabos... _– Rony já estava olhando para o homem e de volta para a mesa quando Hermione deu uma cotovelada nele.- _Que foi?_

_-Olha lá Rony! _– Hermione apontou para o homem postado no centro da mesa maior.

-_Olhar o que? _– perguntou Rony enquanto cutucava o braço atingido pela cotovelada,

-_Você não o reconhece? _- Hermione olhou para Rony inconformada.

-_Conhecer quem? Olha Harry quem será que é aquele cara entre a Sprout e o Flitwick. _– Rony se virou para Harry que ainda encarava a mesa.

-_Vamos sentar, estou faminto. _– Harry rumou para um lugar na mesa que pertenciam aos alunos. Após ele, Rony e Hermione sentarem, os outros foram sentando aos poucos, e logo a mesa estava cheia. Harry reconheceu Dino Thomas antigo companheiro de quarto sozinho. Também viu que Lavender Brown estava fazendo companhia a algumas garotas da lufa-lufa. De fato alguns alunos não tinham vindo.

McGonagall entrou no salão seguida por três garotos e uma garotinha. Deviam estar no primeiro ano pensou Harry. Ao invés da costumeira seleção de alunos, McGonagall indicou lugares para eles.

-_Bem vindos, aos novatos. E boa-volta aos antigos alunos. Como vêm alguns de seus antigos companheiros não regressaram, e antes de mais nada vamos dar as boas-vindas ao Prof Joshua Trevorfing. _– ela mostrou o homem no centro da mesa, ele se levantou e depois se sentou – _ele será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e o novo Diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts _– o homem fez mais uma reverencia e esperou McGonagall assumir seu posto. Ele se levantou, mas antes que começasse a falar vários sussurros começaram a rolar na mesa dos estudantes.

-_Eu sabia! Eu sabia que era ele! _- Hermione olhou para os garotos ainda confusos.

-_Ele quem Mione? _– Rony perguntou se virando para ela.

-Ele_ o Trevorfing! Você não sabe quem ele é? _– Hermione olhou para Rony incrédula – _pois saiba que ele é..._

-_O líder de uns rebeldes que atacam os pomorins dourados _– Luna sentou-se entre Hermione e Rony – _Trevorfing é o presidente dos caçadores de pomorin, foi por isso que saiu da América e veio para a Europa..._

-_Ele não saiu da América por causa que era líder de caçadores de pomorins! _– Hermione olhou para Luna furiosa – _ele veio para Europa, para ser o ministro da magia italiano. Só faz cinco anos que ele chegou lá e podemos ver bastantes aumentos de..._

_-Caçadores de pomorins! _– Luna olho Hermione com desinteresse total e depois se virou para Rony – _foi o grupo dele que extinguiu o Dodô canadense na década de oitenta, pois o achavam muito patético para uma criatura mágica._

_-Não. Ele aumentou o poder do ministério mágico da Itália. Só não entendo porque ele viria para Hogwarts quando esta muito bem lá na Itália e..._

_-Ele veio para Hogwarts porque ela detém o recorde de maior numero de criaturas mágicas em um só lugar de toda Grã-bretanha. E além do mais..._

_-Shhh... Vocês duas o novo diretor quer falar _– Hermione e Luna olharam para um antigo aluno da Sonserina. Parecia que não havia muitos sonserinos ali. Hermione cruzou os braços e deu um olhar fulminante para Rony, tentando dizer que a culpa daquilo era toda dele, depois se virou para mesa do diretor e não tirou os olhos de lá até que a comida apareceu. Luna virou se para Rony e olhou-o nos olhos e seu rosto ficou rosado. Rapidamente ela sacou a ultima edição d'_O Pasquim _e colocou na frente do rosto.

-_O que é que eu fiz? _– Rony olhou para Harry, e este mostrou sinal de quem não entendeu nada também.

-_Quieto Weasley. Ou quer que eu vá aí calá-lo? _– o mesmo aluno da Sonserina ralhou com Rony, ele detinha um M no peito, que significava que era um dos quatro monitores chefes de toda Hogwarts.

-_Boa-noite caros alunos, espero que vocês não sintam raiva de min por assumir o cargo do nosso amado Prof Dumbledore. Quero dizer que foi um choque pra min saber que Alvo Dumbledore, um dos maiores, senão o maior bruxo inglês tenha partido deste nosso mundo _– houve uma pausa e o Salão principal permaneceu em silêncio, até ele voltar a falar – _mas devo confessar que logo que recebi o convite para ser o novo diretor de Hogwarts, eu larguei o ministério da magia italiana. Bem... Espero que vocÊs gostem de min, vou me empenhar ao Maximo para ser o segundo melhor diretor de Hogwarts, porque afinal nunca chegarei aos pés de Dumbledore. A Prof McGonagall aqui irá explicar a vocês as novas regras que o nosso ministério colocou _– ele fez uma pequena careta – _mas convenhamos... É para o nosso próprio bem... Minerva..._

_-Obrigado Joshua... Bem... _– McGonagall ficou de pé novamente e voltou a falar – _O nosso bom ministro pediu para re-abrirmos Hogwarts mesmo após aquele acontecimento tenebroso _– todo o salão parou de respirar poucos sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido quando Dumbledore foi morto – _porem não vamos mais falar nisso _– o salão voltou a respirar –_ como podem ver, varias mudanças irão acontecer..._

Os alunos que ainda ignoravam de um certo ponto McGonagall pararam de conversar e olharam para ela com tamanha atenção que parecia que ela estava dizendo qual seria o numero da loteria.

-_A primeira mudança será sobre as casas _– vários cochichos de desaprovação começarão, mas ela tocou com a colher na taça e o silencio voltou – _o ano retrasado o nosso velho companheiro chapéu seletor nos deu um discurso dizendo que deveríamos nos unir para combater Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado. Mas nós como tolos mortais não o ouvimos e acabamos ganhando perdas importantíssimas _– Susana Bones deu um pequeno soluço, e Harry sentiu seus olhos baixarem para seus tênis. Sirius e Dumbledore haviam ido embora e deixado para Harry uma missão tão difícil... – _Tolos que aprenderão com os erros, agora Hogwarts é uma só. Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina não existem mais! Todas são Hogwarts. O leão, a águia, o texugo e a cobra se foram e formaram o grande dragão._

Alguns assovios foram soltos e palmas foram feitas. Um dos alunos do primeiro ano se levantou, mas percebendo que havia se exaltado, e então se sentou no seu lugar corando imensamente.

-_A segunda mudança _– os alunos que ainda comentavam o fato calaram e ouviram – _é que os alunos que já tem quinze anos, ou seja, todos que já podem fazer magia fora da escola segundo a lei do ministério, estarão fazendo seu ultimo aqui em Hogwarts. _– os alunos do quinto e do sexto ano bateram palmas enquanto os do quarto cruzaram os braços – _Os mesmos terão de escolher um cargo no ministério. Os cargos serão entregues individualmente, e vocês, segundo suas notas no ano anterior terão de escolher um emprego que ajude o ministério a lutar contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado._

_-A terceira mudança é a respeito dos dormitórios. _– os alunos calaram mais uma vez – _uma vez que temos menos de um quarto de alunos que podemos abrigar, basicamente cada aluno poderá ter seu quarto, a prioridade será dos mais velhos claro. Mais pode ser que aja remanejamento, se descobrirmos que um aluno mais velho que esteja em um quarto só, esteja fazendo algo de errado ele perderá esse direito._

Os alunos do segundo e terceiro ano vaiaram, enquanto os do quarto olhavam para ver contar quantos alunos mais velhos existiam alem deles. Alguns alunos do quarto ano que estavam para fazer quinze anos como Denis Creevey só esbanjaram um grande sorriso.

-_A quarta mudança será também sobre os dormitórios. O antigo dormitório da Grifinória abrigara o sétimo, o quarto e o primeiro ano masculino. _– algumas vaias foram ouvidas pelo garoto da extinguida sonserina. – _O antigo dormitório da Corvinal abrigara o sexto, o quinto, o terceiro e o segundo ano masculino, ou seja, qualquer garota encontrada pelas torres de Hogwarts sem estar tendo aula por lá será chamada para conversar com o conselho, ou se estiver acompanhada de um garoto será levada para a sala do diretor _– varias garotas protestaram e fizeram caras feias – _a mesma coisa acontecerá aos garotos que forem encontrados perto das masmorras, e do salão da Lufa-lufa. Já que as garotas do sétimo, quarto e primeiro ano ficarão na antiga casa da lufa-lufa, e as do sexto, quinto, terceiro e segundo estarão na antiga sala comunal da sonserina._

Agora a maioria dos alunos estavam emburrados. Com exceção de uns garotos do segundo e primeiro ano. Ginny levantou a mão e todo o salão olhou para ela.

-_Sim Srta. Weasley? _– McGonagall percebeu que ela estava levantada e com o braço erguido no ar.

-_Porque estamos mudando de lugar de dormitórios? E porque os garotos e garotas estão sendo separados?_

_-A Srta. Já deve saber a resposta. Não se esqueça que a Molly saiu de Hogwarts noiva... _– McGonagall tentou falar de um jeito que constrangesse Ginny o menos possível, mas também não queria que ela fosse interrompida de novo. Ginny corou imensamente e se sentou, sabia o que McGonagall queria dizer com noiva – _Não se preocupe Srta. Weasley, a Molly não foi a única. Agora a maioria das novas regras forma explicadas. O Prof Slughorn explicará após o banquete o resto das novas regras._

De repente a comida mais saborosa do mundo apareceu diante deles. Rony que estava esperando isso desde que Hermione virara a cara para ele, pegou um punhado de purê de batas e um coxa do pernil. Hermione tentou o Maximo possível estabelecer contato com Rony. Ainda estava imensamente chateada por ele não ter a defendido. Harry não sabia o que dizer. Aquela nova Hogwarts parecia tão... Tão... Anti-Voldemort! Ele abriu um sorriso ao encontrar tal definição e encheu seu prato de comida.

Após a sobremesa(pudim), que Rony repetiu três vezes e ainda comeu um sapo de chocolate que estava no seu bolso, o Prof Slughorn se levantou e bateu com a colher na sua taça(as duas já estavam limpas como antes do banquete).

-_Boa-noite a todos, e quero desejar boas vindas a todos _– Slughorn parecia mais do que nunca com um leão marinho sua barriga parecia ter aumentado e seu bigode também – _como a Prof McGonagall aqui explicou a vocês sobre as regras gerais... Eu explicarei sobre as aulas _– os que ainda conversavam(inclusive Rony que tentava dizer a Luna que os Chuddley Cannons não eram dirigidos por nenhum duende maluco) pararam. – _Os alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano quase sempre terão aulas juntas. Assim como o primeiro e o segundo ano e o terceiro e o quarto. Claro que haverá aulas particulares para os anos inferiores já que eles terão de chegar ao nível dos maiores._

_-As aulas obrigatórias para todos serão: Poções, Feitiços, Herbologia, Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Reflexos e Cura e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas _– vários alunos começaram a conversar, mas com outra batida na taça eles calaram – _essas sete matérias são obrigatórias e todos terão que aprender, mesmo que tenham que ter aulas particulares. Os horários serão deixados no pé da cama de vocês, amanhã vocês saberão parar onde devem cursar. As demais matérias poderão ser cursadas, mas você não poderá abrir mão de uma das obrigatórias. Isso foi ordem do ministério._ _As demais normas e regras serão asfixiadas no quadro de avisos dos demais salões... Cada um receberá uma copia, junto com seu horário. Agora estão dispensados._

Com grande excitação os alunos deixaram o salão principal. O mais estranho foi que Harry e Rony ficaram esperando Hermione, só que ela não poderia ir com eles.

-_Vocês não escutaram o que a McGonagall disse? _– Hermione viu que eles estavam ainda nos seus lugares – _agora eu durmo no dormitório da lufa-lufa._

_-Mas... Isso é muito estranho! _– Rony levantou a sobrancelha e depois olhou para ela,

-_Também acho... Ginny espera... Se você me esperar Rony... Volto já. _– Harry viu que Ginny já se encaminhava para as masmorras. – _você vai sem falar comigo?_

_-É que achei que você não queria falar comigo Potter. _– Ginny se virou e falou para Harry friamente.

-_O que foi que eu fiz? _– Harry já se preparava para uma desculpa. Sabia que não tinha feito nada mais... Por via das duvidas.

-_Nada... A não ser me ignorar durante todo o jantar. _– Ginny olhou Harry nos olhos. Harry olhou para aqueles olhos azuis amendoados que lembravam o mar. Apesar de Harry nunca ter visto um tão lindo quanto os olhos dela.

-_Mas Ginny... Eu tava prestando atenção no discurso. E você sabe que não podemos assumir o namoro e... _– Harry estava meio desconfortado com a situação. Sabia que ela ia chegar, mas não sabia que ia ser tão cedo.

-_Harry. Eu achei que você já tinha entendido... Luna eu vou com você. Estamos dormindo no mesmo dormitório. _– Ginny soltou um grito para Luna que não sabia se rumava para as torres ou para as masmorras.

-_Certo... Vai demorar? _– Luna chegou perto dos dois.

-_Não... Espero que não. Se importa? _– Ginny deu um olhar penetrante em Harry.

-_Claro que não vou até as torres, afinal tenho de me despedir do Sir Cadogan... Licença._

_-Toda _– disseram Harry e Ginny juntos. O que fez eles corarem – _tenho que te contar uma coisa_ – os dois falaram novamente juntos – _você primeiro. Pode ir você... Ta certo. Fale.. _– eles foram se enrolando

_-Escuta aqui Harry, eu quero namorar com você de verdade... _– Ginny cortou Harry de uma vez.

-_Eu também Ginny, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia... Ainda pode haver espiões em Hogwarts..._

_-Mas..._

_-Vamos fazer assim: por enquanto vamos manter sigilo. Eu quero pensar ainda sobre abrir nosso namoro..._

_-Harry..._

_-Por favor Ginny. Eu te darei a resposta juro que sim... Não podemos adiar só um pouco?_

_-Er... Tudo bem... Mas você tem que prometer uma coisa..._

_-O quê?_

_-Não me ignorar mesmo se não assumirmos o namoro, o que não vai acontecer. Se me ignorar... Tudo acaba._

_-Claro, mas..._

_-O quê_

Harry viu que o salão já não tinha quase ninguém, puxou Ginny para um corredorzinho e deu beijo ardente nela.

-_Porque você ficou me evitando Mione?_

_-Ora porque será? Você preferiu a companhia da Di-Lua a minha. Só isso _– Hermione sabia que não estava certa em chamar Luna de Di-Lua, mas estava de saco cheio daquela garota roubando seu namorado. "Desde quando ele é seu namorado? Rony nunca te pediu em namoro se toca garota".Uma vozinha vinha da mente de Hermione deixando-a mais furiosa que antes – _e não se que sua querida Lilá não tirou os olhos de você._

_-Lilá?_

_-É Lilá Won-Won... Ou você se esqueceu dela Roniquinho?_- o sarcasmo parecia tão gostoso para Hermione.

-_Eu não te entendo Mione. Serio mesmo. Eu já te dei todas as provas do meu amor e você fica com ciúmes bobos..._

_-Não estou com ciumes!_

_-Não. Claro que não. Imagina... Quem diria Hermione J. Granger com ciumes de min... Isso é um sonho?_

_-Babaca..._

_-Um babaca que te ama _– Rony deu um selinho em Hermione _– quer namorar comigo Hermione Jane Granger?_

_-O quê? _– foi como se toda raiva que ela estava por Rony tivesse se acabado.

-_Você quer namorar comigo?_

_-Não! _– disse Hermione friamente.

-_Eu te... O quê? _– Rony estava abrindo um largo sorriso quando se deu conta da resposta.

-_Eu não quero namorar com você. _– Hermione parecia tão sincera que Rony sentiu como se seu mundo fosse desabar.

-_Mas... _– Rony sentiu suas orelhas corarem, sentiu uma imensa vergonha. Queria ir pro seu novo quarto. Ficar lá trancado...

-_É isso que você escutou Ronald Bilius Weasley. Eu não quero namorar com você! Eu quero casar com você _– Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e deu um beijo em Rony.

-_Não faça mais isso._

_-Porque não? Você fica tão lindo desapontado. _– Hermione sorriu mais uma vez.

-_Então estamos namorando?_

_-Claro seu idiota_ – Hermione deu outro beijo nele.

-_Eu sabia..._

_-Sabia o quê?_

_-Que você não resistiria ao velho charme Weasley _– Rony passou a mão no cabelo fazendo-os assanhar e parecer que ele havia acabado de descer de uma vassoura.

-_Convencido! _– Hermione deu um tapa no braço dele, e Rony começou a rir. Ela também, mas tentou escondê-lo e fazer uma cara de indignação. – _seu canalha..._

_-Um canalha que te ama..._

Rony deu mais um beijo nela. E assim ficaram por alguns minutos. Cada vez que separavam-se dos beijos Hermione dava uma tapa no braço de Rony, pois ele sempre fazia um comentário "indecente" sobre ela.

-_Te levo até o salão da lufa-lufa..._

_-Não. Você ouviu a McGonagall não quero que você seja pego. E alem do mais... Não quero cair em tentação._

_-Mas..._

_-Nada de mais... Vá!_

_-Certo... Me dá um beijo?_

_-Não._

_-Mas..._

_-Te dou dois! _– Hermione deu dois beijos, um tanto rápidos pra o desgosto de Rony e seguiu para o salão da antiga lufa-lufa que agora pertencia as setimanistas, quartanistas e primeirista.

Rony seguiu para as escadas que levavam para as torres. Harry estava demorando bastante.

-_Auto lá! Quem vem na minha direção? _

_-Sir Ronald Weasley se apresentando, caro Sir Cadogan. _– Rony reconheceu quase de imediato a voz do maluco cavaleiro do quadro. Em outro dia Rony teria o ignorado ou mandado ele passear, mas ele estava alegre.

-_Olá Sir Weasley... Toda a permissão para passar. Cuidado com a dama... _– Sir Cadogan fez uma pequena reverencia.

-_Quem? _– Rony estava tão absorto nos pensamento que não viu uma pessoa amarrando o sapato e tropeçou nela e caiu. – _Ai! Mas que diabos..._

_-Ai! _– Luna massageava o pé – _Ronald... Quer dizer... Rony?_

_-Di-lu... Luna? O que faz aqui? _– Rony reconheceu quase que imediatamente.

-_Eu estava amarrando o meu sapato._

_-Ah... Desculpe-me... _– Rony coçou cabeça e se levantou, estendeu a mão pra Luna.

-_Não foi nada _– mentiu Luna se levantando, mas quando ficou de pé sentiu a perna puxar e caiu por cima de Rony. Nem que ela tivesse planejado teria feito isso. Os dois caíram, Luna por cima de Rony. Ela corou imensamente, e ele ficou sem jeito. – _Desculpa... _– disse Luna quando ela rolou para o lado deixando Rony se levantar.

-_Não foi nada. A culpa foi minha... Quer que eu te leve para a ala hospitalar _– Rony perguntou tentando levantar Luna sem deixá-la cair novamente.

-_Er... _– Luna adoraria que Rony a carregasse até a ala hospitalar, mas não achou isso justo com ele. Se tivesse que acontecer não seria assim – _Não Rony... Tou bem. Obrigado _– ela se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e se afastou. – _eu tenho que ir..._

_-Er... Certo te mais... _– Rony corou um pouco.

-_Rony? _– Harry chegou pelo lado direito dos dois – _Luna?_

_-Olá Harry... Viu a Ginny? _– Luna sentiu-se corar um pouco e se virou – _Até mais Rony..._

_-Ei _– Harry sussurrou pra Rony até ver Luna se afastar – _se trair a Mione eu te mato..._

_-Anh? _– Rony deu um pulo e se distanciou de Harry, ele estava com a varinha sacada. – _eu nunca trairia a Mione..._

_-Pois tome cuidado. Beijos na bochecha e a Luna te chamando de Rony..._

_-Abaixe isso. _– Rony apontou para a varinha de Harry – _não foi nada..._

_-Desde quando a Luna te chama de Rony?_

_-Desde as férias... Não eu não estou traindo a Mione – _Rony falou antes que Harry movimentasse a varinha – _ela ficou minha amiga. Você sabe o quanto eu amo a Mione cara..._

_-Hum... Vou fingir que não vi dessa vez... Espero não ver nunca mais, nem que você faça. Vamos _– Harry guardou a varinha no bolso e seguiu pelo corredor.

-_Espera Harry... _– Rony correu até alcançar Harry.

-_O que você quer?_

_-Você que pediu pra eu te esperar... Porque demorou? _– Rony alcançou Harry e tentava tirar a raiva do amigo. Ainda não entendia o porque da raiva, mas não fez objeções, embora não tenha feito nada.

-_Ginny..._

_-Vocês estão namorando? _– Rony não sabia porque, mas aquilo era difícil de se dizer, principalmente quando se referia a sua irmãzinha.

-_Hum... Não... _– Harry parou de repente para pensar na sua relação com Ginny.

-_Então você tá enrolando minha irmã?_ – Rony fechou os punhos e parou.

-_Não... Não é bem isso... É que não posso ficar com ela... _– Harry continuou a andar até que foi agarrado por Rony. O ruivo o pegou pela gola da camisa, e o levantou na parede – _me larga!_

_-Você... Esta... Enrolando... A... Ginny? _– Rony bufava e falava ao mesmo tempo.

-_Me larga se idiota... Não é isso! Você sabe! Sabe que eu a amo! Me larga _– Harry se debateu até sentir Rony largá-lo.

-_Porque então não assumi o namoro com ela? O Harry Potter tem que enrolá-la é?_

_-Claro que não! Eu amo a Ginny. É por isso que eu ainda não assumir nada com ela... Pode haver outro espião em Hogwarts..._

_-E o que isso tem com você e a Ginny? Se você a ama, não deveria enganá-la... Achei que você tinha assumido o namoro com ela n'A Toca..._

_-Eu voltei com ela n'A Toca... Rony você sabe que agora que Dumbledore se foi... Os espiões de Voldemort querem matar todos que estão ao meu redor... Já fui tolo o bastante para envolver você e a Mione..._

_-Só que você esta esquecendo uma coisa: Os Weasleys são uma das famílias que sempre foram contra V-Voldemort, e Ginny é uma Weasley._

_-Mas..._

_-Mas também ela é irmã de Ronald Weasley o fiel escudeiro de Harry Potter... Tem mais? Claro que sim. Ela estava junto com o resto dos Logbotton, uma garota maluca, e sangue-ruim e o Weasley no ministério... Mas tem uma coisa crucial que faz Ginny Weasley um alvo de Voldemort... Ela foi possuída por ele... E destruiu um dos seus Horcruxes... Algo mais? Sim... Ela foi vista saindo com Harry Potter no fim do ano passado e arrebatou dois comensais no ataque a Hogwarts. Você acha que não são motivos o bastante?_

_-Er... Mas ela iria correr mais perigo ainda junto de min Rony._

_-Só que Harry, ela quer correr esse perigo. Eu só te peço uma coisa: Faça a Ginny feliz, porque se só você sobreviver... Uma Weasley será feliz! E pra min é o que importa._

_-Rony, eu... Eu..._

_-Dumbledore não te disse uma vez que Voldemort tem uma fraqueza?_

_-Sim. Ele não pode amar..._

_-Então. Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais indicada para te dizer isso, mas até eu já decifrei isso. Se o amor é sua maior arma: porque não o usa?_

_-Eu... Eu não sei._

_-Eu sei como é amar e ter medo de perder Harry. Eu já tentei afastar a Mione da guerra, mas ela não irá... Portanto é um conselho que te dou: Se você morrer, morra feliz! Sabendo que o amor que você sente é correspondido._

_-Rony..._

_-Não precisa dizer nada cara. _– Rony deu uma tapinha nas costas de Harry – _você acha que vai ter quadribol esse ano?_

_-Rony... Você é dez! _– Harry passou o braço por cima do ombro de Rony, como se eles fossem velhos irmãos... Os dois seguiram para o dormitório conversando sobre o que aconteceria a Hogwarts nesse ano.

Rony chegou ao velho salão comunal da Grifinória e viu que agora em vez do antigo leão havia os números 7, 4 e 1. A antiga escada que levava para o dormitório feminino estava com o 1 e 4 em cima. Na dos garotos havia um 7. Rony foi até o quadro de avisos e viu seu nome escrito acima do de Harry. Havia também o nome de Dino e Neville. Ernesto Macmillan vinha seguido por mais dois nomes.

-_Nossa... Então de todos os alunos que seriam do sétimo ano só vieram sete. _– Rony olhou mais uma vez para a lista.

-_Dos quais quatro são da Grifinória... _– Neville chegou por trás dos sois e deu uma tapinha no ombro de cada um.

-_Finalmente não escutarei mais roncos... _– Rony cochichou para Harry – _Nem do Neville nem seus._

_-Eu não ronco... _– disse Harry sorrindo para o amigo – _só quando estou cansado..._

_-Claro Harry e o Neville também._

Cada qual foi para o seu quarto dormir. Ao chegar no seu quarto Harry percebeu que era seu antigo e costumeiro quarto. Só que agora não havia cinco camas e sim uma só. Uma cama de casal. Havia também uma mesa e uma cadeira. Uma estante com os livros dele, um guarda-roupa com suas roupas, uma gaiola vazia e uma vassoura colocada levemente na parede.

-_Nossa... _– ele exclamou ao dar um pulo na cama, era realmente muito fofa, e com alguns segundos Harry adormeceu assim mesmo, sem trocar a roupa.

-_Harry, Harry! _– Harry buscou seus óculos e sentiu-se sendo balançado freneticamente – _Acorda cabeção! Você quer se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula?_

_-Anh? _– Harry viu um vermelho turvo na sua frente e buscou seus óculos no seu criado mudo, antes que o colocasse sentiu sua cabeça rachar no meio, mas não fez nenhuma objeção quanto a dor. Colocou a mão no lugar atingido e botou os óculos nos olhos. – _Rony?_

_-Não é a Murta-que-geme... _– Rony imitou a voz esganiçada e sentou-se na cama de Harry.

-_Muito engraçado... O que é? _– Harry levantou-se e olhou para o amigo ainda massageando o local atingido.

-_Vamos ter a nova aula... Hoje! Tô _­– Rony jogou uma carta para Harry ele tirou a mão da cabeça e abriu-a. Ele pulou logo para o horário de quarta-feira, ele haviam chegado no colégio na terça a noite.

_Terça-feira_

_Herbologia – Toda a manhã. – aula conjunta com o sexto ano. (Obrigatória)_

_Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. – Toda a tarde. – aula conjunta com o sexto e o quinto ano. (Obrigatória)_

_Reflexo e Cura – Noite – aula conjunta com o sexto e o quinto ano. (Obrigatória)_

_Quarta-feira_

_Adivinhação – Metade da manhã (Opcional)_

_Aritmancia – Metade da manhã (Opcional)_

_Trato de Criaturas Mágicas – Resto da manhã – aula conjunta com o sexto e o quinto ano. (Obrigatória)_

_Feitiços – Toda a Tarde (Obrigatória)_

_Astronomia – Noite – aula conjunta com o sexto ano (Opcional)_

_Quinta-feira_

_Transfiguração – Toda a Manhã (Obrigatória)_

_Runas Antigas – Tarde (Opcional)_

_Poções – Fim da Tarde e inicio da Noite – aula conjunta com o sexto ano¹ (Obrigatória)_

_Sexta-feira_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – Todo o dia, menos a noite – aula conjunta com o sexto ano (Obrigatória)_

_Astronomia – Noite – aula conjunta com o sexto ano (Opcional)_

_Sábado_

_Poções – Manhã (Obrigatória)_

_Domingo_

_Dia livre para demais atividades (inclusive reforço)_

_Segunda-feira_

_Feitiços – Manhã (Obrigatória)_

_Transfiguração – Toda a tarde (Obrigatória)_

_Herbologia – inicio da noite (Obrigatória)_

_(¹) As aulas poderão não ter a companhia do sexto ano, pois eles tem o horário dividido com defesa contra as artes das trevas._

-_Seu quarto é menor que o meu, mas o seu tem estante e criado-mudo... O meu não é tão aconchegante... Eu tenho um espelho de inimigos... Acho que é um... _– Rony fazia comentários sobre o quarto de Harry.

-_Temos a quarta feira toda livre, a não ser pela tarde... Quero dizer... Você e eu... A Mione com certeza irá para essas aulas..._

_-É... A Mione só ficará livre na quarta a noite no sábado e no domingo... Se ela não fizer Astronomia..._

_-Mas... Cadê Historia de Magia? Estudo dos Trouxas? _- Harry sentiu falta de outras matérias medíocres, mas matérias.

-_Tô, tem explicando..._

_As demais matérias não inclusas no horário poderão ser assistidas pelos alunos com notas excepcionais, ou seja, os alunos que estejam muito bem em matérias obrigatórias poderão assistir tais aulas._

_Caso você não esteja acima dos níveis aprovadores, você terá de abrir mão das matérias opcionais, e irá marcar com o professor para ter um reforço._

_Esperamos que nenhum de vocês necessitem de aulas de reforços, demais duvidas podem ser esclarecidas com os professores e excepcionalmente com o conselho, caso a duvida seja sobre os empregos do ministério._

_Boas aulas, e que Merlin ajude você._

_-O que eles querem dizer com "Merlin ajude você" – _Harry repetiu enquanto seguia Rony pelas escadas,

-_Não sei... Acho que deve ser sobre Voldemort... Não?_

_-É... Qual será o café de hoje?_

_-Espero que tenha waffles..._

_-O que é isso?_

_-A Mione fez lá em casa antes de você chagar... É uma delicia..._

_-Ah..._

Os dois sentaram mais, ou menos no meio da mesa. Hermione vinha caminhando com uma garota ao seu lado. Rony e Harry perceberam que era Susana Bones.

-_Bom dia _– disse Hermione sentando-se do lado de Rony e beijando sua bochecha.

-_Dia _­– disse Rony roubando um selinho dela, e ganhando uma tapa de bônus, Susana se sentou no lado de Hermione.

-_Dia Mione... Viu a Ginny? _– Harry olhou para ela.

-_Deve estar vindo... Ops... Essa é a Susana Bones, lembram da AD? _– Hermione mostrou a amiga com um copo de suco de abóbora na boca.

-_Oi_ – disseram Harry e Rony juntos, depois Rony meteu uma torrada na boca e pegou um pedaço de bacon.

-_Oi – _Susana falou para os dois enquanto pegava um panfleto que caiu na sua mão.

-_O que é isso? _– Harry apontou para o papel que ela segurava.

-_Como Hogwarts agora vive mudando de localização, um funcionário traz um _Profeta Diário _todo dia e resume as noticias mais importantes para os assinantes. Ele é pago..._

_-Como consigo assinar? _– Harry olhou para a garota.

-_Filch... Ele estava entregando na entrada dos alunos até Pirraça soltar uma bomba de bosta..._

_-Ah certo. Valeu. _– disse Harry, enquanto Hermione repreendia Rony por encher a boca de bacon e se engasgar com o mesmo. Ginny veio da porta que levava as masmorras com a cara meio emburrada, o que Harry achou lindo. Atrás dela vinha Luna com umas três copias do panfleto. – _Oi..._

_-Oi Harry. _– Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado e foi seguida por Luna que ficou de frente para Rony, ainda com lagrimas nos olhos tentando se recuperar de ter se engasgado. Ela entregou um papel a Harry e outro a Ginny.

-_Valeu... O que aconteceu? _– perguntou Harry dando um beijo na bochecha dela quando Susana se virou para pedir o açúcar.

-_Aquele quarto... É um calor só! Tive de fazer um feitiço de resfriamento e ficou muito frio. Tive pegar os gorros que a Mione fez nas férias e conjurei um manto. _– ela disse isso quase em um sussurro – _passei a noite praticamente em claro. Você ficou em um quarto bom?_

_-No mesmo antigo quarto de sempre... Vocês tem aula conosco o dia todo não é?_

_-É... A resposta?_

_-No fim do dia... Não conseguirei assistir as aulas se te responder agora... Temos a ala nova hoje..._

_-Reflexos e Cura não? Quem você acha que é o Prof?_

_-Eu pensei em algum curandeiro do St. Mungus... Mas pode ser algum auror..._

_-É deve ser..._

As aulas de Herbologia foram na estufa três. Eles começaram a aprender a como pegar ingredientes para poções. Cada um pegou seus próprios ingredientes, a Prof Sprout disse para eles levarem para o Prof Slughorn. Eles iriam usá-los lá.

As aulas de Hagrid não foram tão extravagantes como o de costume, eles tiveram que cortar unhas dos pelucios, e dos tronquilhos. Também foram instruídos a levarem as unhas para as aulas de Poções.

A noite chegou um pouco nublada, mas sem nenhuma chuva. Harry se perguntou para onde iriam até que Ernesto Macmillan disse que deveriam ir ao jardim.

Lá estavam duas figuras paradas em pé: Quim Shacklebolt e Madame Pronfey.

**N/A : bem é isso... espero que tenham gostado capitulo... embora ja tenha feito todo o planejamento da fic, a historia ja esta pronata, mas os detalhes não, estou escrevendo os cap ainda, o cap 17 tah na metade... espero reviews... por favor... a todos que lêm e não tem tempo de mandar reviews, ainda agradeço pela atenção... por favor se puderem mandem reviews...**

**Bruno-top-Weasley**

**Malfeito Feito**


	17. Rubis

**Capitulo 17 – Rubis**

-_Shacklebolt? Achei que ele tivesse na ordem... _– Rony disse no ouvido de Harry ao ver Quim do lado da enfermeira do colégio – _se a Madame Pronfey esta aqui... Quem esta cuidando dos doentes?_

_-Deve ser um auror lógico _­– Hermione dirigiu a palavra à Rony pela primeira vez desde o café o que o fez da um pequeno sorrisinho – _O Shacklebolt não deve ter nenhuma missão importante senão não estaria aqui..._

_-Ah é... A missão dele era o Sirius... _– Rony começou até levar um chute na canela de Hermione – _Ai..._

_-Tudo bem Mione... _– Harry não prestou atenção no olhar de indignação de Rony. – _Olá Quim..._

_-Olá Potter... _– Quim deu uma piscadela pra Harry e depois apertou a mão dele formalmente e deu outra piscadela – _você parece com o velho James... Bom auror..._

_-Certo _– disse Harry baixo e deu outra piscadela – _é eu sei todos dizem isso _– Harry deu uma piscadela e se afastou para Quim apertar a mão de Rony.

Madame Pronfey estava entregando alguns papeis, enquanto Quim falava com alguns alunos formalmente. Quando Harry recebeu o papel viu que ele cobrava algumas poções, e ingredientes. Ele notou que eram os ingredientes que os professores de outras matérias haviam avisado para guardarem para aula de poções estavam sendo cobrados em tal aula.

-_Boa noite a todos. Para quem não me conhece sou Quim Shacklebolt auror do ministério da magia, e essa... Acho que todos já usufruíram dos serviços da nossa querida Madame Pronfey, desde uma pequena gripe até uma pressa de tronquilho no olho... _– Quim falava enquanto todos davam algumas risadinhas.

-_Obrigado Quim... Eu me lembro da pressa do tronquilho no seu olho... Hum... vinte anos ou mais não? Quase que você perde a visão... Olha aqui sua velha cicatriz - _ Madame Pronfey tocou em uma pequena linha perto do olho de Quim – _agora meus queridos... Weasley! Não amasse o folheto! –_ Madame Pronfey ia começar a falar quando percebeu que Rony enfeitiçava o papel para se alto dobrar – _como eu ia dizendo até o Weasley me interromper... Sejam bem-vindos as aulas de reflexo e cura. Hoje começaremos com aula teórica. Afinal a cura só pode ser feita depois de testarmos seus reflexos, e vocês ainda não vão usar as varinhas... _– a turma fez um muxoxo que fez Quim dá um leve sorrisinho – _lógico que ainda não vão usar as varinhas a ala hospitalar ainda não esta pronta para receber alunos com azarações para abater bichos papões Srta. Weasley..._ – ela olhou pra Ginny o que a fez corar intensamente – _fiquem tranqüilos vocês poderão usar azarações sim, porem só quando aprenderem a desfazê-la._

_-Sabia que a Madame Pronfey ia falar sobre você Ginny... Harry você devia ter visto o rosto do Malfoy depois de levar a azaração dela... _– Rony disse mangando da irmã, mas logo parou ao levar um murro no braço.

-_Ele mereceu _– foi o único comentário de Harry durante toda a aula.

Harry não sabia porque mais seus pensamentos estavam voltados em outra coisa: se ele devia ou não seguir seu coração. Ele já havia desistido de Ginny uma vez e sabia como era difícil aturar essa decisão longe dela. Harry imaginava como seria ter que aturar vendo ela todo dia. A decisão já havia sido tomada, porém ele não sabia se devia segui-la, ou seja, ele ainda não tinha decidido nada.

Harry sabia que não adiantaria nada acabar com Ginny, pois ela estaria igualmente em perigo. Porém ele queria acreditar que não. Ele queria acreditar que se Ginny saísse da vida dele ela estaria segura.

A aula acabou e Harry sabia que tinha de tomar uma decisão... Iria tomá-la quando estivesse cara a cara com Ginny. Ele seguiu com Rony até a entrada do saguão até que viu Ginny se afastar de Luna e Mione também viu isso, pois com um golpe rápido entrelaçou seu braço no de Rony e o puxou para longe de Luna que seguiu sozinha. Harry foi na direção de Ginny ainda indeciso.

-_Já se decidiu Harry? _– Ginny perguntou antes mesmo de ele chegar a um metro dela – _eu achei que quando voltamos n'A Toca. Seria definitivo, mas parece que não... O famoso Harry Potter teve mais um ata que de herói..._

_-Escuta aqui Ginny se você deixar eu falar eu vou explicar que..._

_-Explicar que vai acabar comigo? Porque é um covarde que acha que não sei me proteger? Explicar o que Harry? Ou melhor, Potter... _– Ginny falava em meio aos prantos – _eu já te expliquei isso seu idiota, mesmo que você não esteja comigo Voldemort vai querer minha cabeça!_

_-Ginny deixa-me falar! _– Harry gritou. Um garoto do sexto ano que estava vendo umas flores noturnas levou um susto e correu para dentro do saguão.

-_Não me chame de Ginny como se eu fosse uma intima! EU NÃO SOU MAIS SUA CONHECIDA POTTER! _– Ginny agora cuspia as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto – _me desculpe Potter por não ter te feito feliz o bastante._

_-Ginny..._

_-Eu não quero papo com um covarde que tem medo de amar, e de ser feliz... _– com essas palavras Ginny se virou e deixou um Harry confuso.

Afinal ele tinha planejado um final totalmente diferente depois dessa conversa...

-_Rony você vai se engasgar! _– Hermione ralhou com Rony enquanto eles saiam de perto do quadro de frutas que levava a cozinha.

-_Mmiourne mimr denxa cummer _– Rony tinha dois pedaços de bolo grande na garganta e como Hermione disse ele se engasgou ali mesmo. – _boca de praga _– Rony falou depois de cuspir duas bolas grandes de bolo.

-_Eu avisei..._

_-É mais não precisava botar praga... Agora tenho de pegar mais. É! – _Rony deu um murro na mão – _aproveito e pego um pudim e um suco de abóbora...Ou que sabe uma cerveja amanteigada... Vamos._

_-Francamente... _– Hermione girou a órbita dos olhos em 360º e bateu o pé duas vezes até seguir Rony – _não vou me espantar quando souber que você morreu engasgado..._

_-Isso não vai acontecer, valeu... _– Rony pegou outra caneca de cerveja amanteigada e tentava se equilibrar com os bolos e o pudim e depois agradecia a um elfo-doméstico que fez uma reverencia e depois desapareceu por trás do quadro – _isso não vai acontecer porque você vai estar do meu lado Hermione Granger..._

_-Como se eu fosse me casar com você... _– Hermione falou dando um sorriso bobo.

-_Você não tem escolha... Já caiu nos encantos do Weasley aqui... _– ele largou toda a comida e agarrou Hermione pela cintura e a beijou.

Harry pegou uma pedra e jogou no lago tentando fazer peixe-rei, mas só conseguia fazê-las afundarem e levantar uma pequena quantidade de água.

"Eu não entendo a Ginny... Eu achei que ela me amasse... Eu a amo tanto..." "Foi melhor assim... Agora Voldemort não irá atrás dela, e afinal... Ela que te dispensou...".

Os dois egos de Harry duelavam. O que vencia era o Harry sensato. O Harry que sempre quis acabar com Ginny desde a morte de Dumbledore.

Ele decidiu levantar, mas ao fazer isso sentiu uma pontada na perna esquerda, era como se uma faca tivesse entrado nela. Ele levantou e viu o que estava presa a sua perna. Era um anel com um brilhante afiado. Harry o retirou e olhou para ele. Era um rubi.

Harry reconheceu aquele rubi. Já o havia visto antes, mas não sabia onde. Sabia que já o tinha visto só que o rubi que vinha na sua memória era maior do que aquele pequenino preso ao anel.

Haviam duas letras e uma sigla no rubi J&L. Harry ficou admirando o rubi por alguns minutos. Depois lembrou de um conselho da sua tia de quando era pequeno.

_Flashback_

_Harry tinha sete anos e estava escondido de Duda no armário ao lado da cama de tia Petúnia. Sabia que não devia estar ali, porem Duda estava com uma pistola de chumbinho e ele já havia atingido Harry duas vezes na perna direita o que a fez sangrar muito._

_Ele sabia que se tia Petúnia visse a pequena mancha de sangue no seu tapete iria fazê-lo lambê-la, porem ele preferia lamber o tapete a ter que levar outro tiro daquela arma estúpida._

_-_Saia de onde esta... Prometo que não vou te machucar – _Harry ouviu Duda dizer ao passar pelo corredor, Harry sabia porque estava tão seguro ali. Nem Duda tinha permissão para chegar ali perto, ou seja, ele nunca o encontraria._

_Duas horas se passaram e Harry já sentia sua perna dormente quanto sentiu uma fisgada no braço esquerdo dormente à algumas horas._

_-_Ai! Que diabos... _– ele retirou o que estava lhe trazendo dor e percebeu que era um brinco._

_A porta do armário se escancarou e Harry viu um rosto de cavalo e tentou recuar, mas a tia já o tinha visto._

_-_O que você faz aqui garoto? Meu tapete! _– tia Petúnia puxou Harry e depois olhou para a mão dele. Logo que viu o que segurava sua expressão mudou de furiosa para serena. – _não sabia que ainda tinha isto...

-Me desculpa tia, eu não queria juro é que o Duda esta com sua nova arma e... _– Harry começou a se explicar porem a tia sentou-se na cama e o puxou para seu lado e observou o brinco._

_-_Sabe... Costumava a ter dois desse brinco... Porém eu dei o meu a sua mãe quando ela... Eu dei a ela. – _Harry não sabia como responder a tia, era a primeira vez que ela o tratava assim... Com Carinho..._

_-_Tia... Você vai falar da mamãe? – _os olhos de Harry brilhavam, e ao perceber isso tia Petúnia balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-_Eu dei a sua mãe quando ela tinha onze anos... Parece que ela o perdeu... Nada que não se esperasse dela... – _e ela começou a citar os defeitos da mãe de Harry o que o fez corar intensamente._

_-_Tia é de verdade? – _Harry a interrompeu bruscamente tia Petúnia e apontou para o brinco._

_-_Claro que sim moleque... Veja para ter certeza de que um rubi é de verdade o levante para a lua. Veja... – _ela abriu a cortina e Harry percebeu que já era noite. Quando tia Petúnia levantou o rubi para a lua um G apareceu dentro dele. – _não existe nenhum rubi igual a esse, a não ser o outro brinco que eu dei a sua mãe e ela perdeu... e o seu próprio...

_Fim do Flashback_

Harry não conseguiu lembrar de mais nada, pois depois disso ele sentiu uma enorme dor nas costa. Duda o atingira ali, mas a balinha atingiu a mão de tia Petúnia de raspão o que custou a Duda uma semana sem sobremesa mesada e a arma foi tirada dele para a felicidade de Harry.

Pensando bem aquela tinha sido a única vez que ela tratara Harry como gente. Como uma pessoa e não como animal...

Harry levantou o anel para a lua e viu um G dourado dentro do anel por trás do J&L dourado. Aquilo só podia ser uma coisa... Aquele anel pertencera a sua mãe...

-_Rony já é a terceira vez que vamos a cozinha... Porque você largou tudo? Agora vamos ter que importunar os coitados dos elfos-domésticos mais uma vez, e além do mais esta tarde temos de ir dormir teremos aula amanha e... _­– Hermione não conseguia acreditar que era a terceira vez que se encaminhavam para o quadro de frutas.

-_Primeiro: pode ser a terceira, mas ainda não comi nada... Segundo: eu larguei porque você me forçou a te beijar... E terceiro: não tá tarde coisa nenhuma, pois eu tenho o horário vago amanha pela manhã acho... _– Rony pegou uma caneca de cerveja de um elfo muito feliz e deu uma golada.

-_Pois saiba que eu tenho aula, e você também, e se você não quer ir pra cama... Dê licença... _– Hermione se virou e foi embora.

-_Garotas... Hum valeu... _– Rony pegou dois bolos e não seguiu Hermione, já estava cansado dos teatrinhos dela por um só dia. Já tinha planejado chegar no salão principal e se deitar na poltrona em frente a lareira com sua cerveja amanteigada...

Rony saiu seguindo mordendo uns pedaços grandes de bolo até que viu um vulto perto do lago. Decidiu ver o que era, afinal estava sem sono e a lareira poderia esperar... Rony ainda achava que era monitor.

Ele desceu a entrada do saguão na ponta dos pés e foi chegando sorrateiramente atrás do individuo até que o reconheceu e planejou algo melhor...

O ruivo chegou por trás do garoto que olhava um brilhante e o tocou nas costas e depois o empurrou.

Harry deu um salto pra frente e com o empurrão se desequilibrou e para não cair no lago se apoiou em uma árvore soltando o anel no lago.

-_Seu... Grande... IDIOTA! _– Harry se virou para Rony e olhou incrédulo para o amigo – _Rony?_

-_O que foi Harry?_

_-Você é um grande IDIOTA! Não viu o que acabou de fazer?_

_-O que?_

_-Você me fez derrubar o anel da minha mãe..._

_-Anh? – _Rony olhou para Harry e depois para o lago – _mas você me disse que não tem nada da sua mãe..._

_-E não tinha seu idiota..._

_-Então?_

_-Até agora! Você acabou de jogá-lo no lago..._

_-Eu?_

_-É você!_

_-Mas eu nunca jogaria um anel no lago_

_-Pois jogou!_

_-Que mentira..._

_-Seu idiota. Você não jogou propriamente falando, estou tentando te dizer que você me assustou e conseqüentemente me fez derrubar o anel no lago..._

_-Sabia que não tinha sido eu..._

_-RONY!_

_-Tá foi mal..._

_-Deixa pra lá a origem dele era da tia Petúnia mesmo... _– na verdade Harry queria guardar o anel, mas se tivesse que ficar com ele o encontraria algum dia.

-_O que faz aqui a essa hora?_

_-Bem eu estava... _– Harry pensava em um jeito de não contar a Rony que brigou com Ginny e que a fez chorar.

-_Brigou com a Ginny?_

_-Foi... _– Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis de Rony.

-_Realmente cara não temos sorte... A Mione também não para de encher meu saco... _– Rony pegou uma pedra e jogou no lago conseguindo fazer a peixe-rei.

-_Como assim? Vocês brigaram? _– Harry finalmente acertou o peixe-rei.

-_Mais ou menos. Eu não sei o que tem acontecido. Eu sei que amo a Mione, mas ultimamente não estamos bem. Ela tem se irritado comigo por nada..._

_-Esse nada tem nome Rony..._

_-QuÊ?_

_-É a Mione esta com ciúmes de você..._

Rony ia jogar uma pedra, mas ao ouvir isso só fez levantar água. Ele olhou para Harry incrédulo.

-_Mas eu só falei com a Lilá uma vez..._

_-Certo... O ciúme que a Mione tem não é só desse "L"..._

_-De quem você esta falando?_

_-Da Luna seu idiota..._

_-Anh?_

_-É a Luna Lovegood, ou como você prefere Di-lua..._

_-Não a chame assim ela não gosta..._

_-Eu sei. Achei que você a chamasse assim..._

_-Não mais..._

_-Certo... Então você já tentou se transformar de novo?_

Uma pausa e Rony jogou outra pedra fazendo a bater na água mais de seis vezes e desaparecer da visa dos dois.

-_Na verdade não... E você?_

_-Também não..._

_-O que é aquilo?_

Rony apontou para o lago, mas Harry não viu nada. De repente um tentáculo gigante saiu do mesmo segurando algo brilhante e vermelho. Os garotos deram um salto pra trás e viram que o tentáculo estava parado esperando que alguém pegasse a coisa brilhante e vermelha.

Harry se adiantou pra pegar tomando o Maximo de coragem possível. "Eu sou da Grifinória!" Lembrou ele e estendeu a mão e agarrou o anel. O tentáculo o empurrou e ele caiu sentado e depois o tentáculo se recolheu para o lago.

-_Gryffindor é claro! _– Harry olhou para o anel e depois para Rony que parecia ter um medo nos olhos ainda. – _eu sabia que já havia visto esse rubi antes! Sabia o que o tinha visto maior e não era no brinco da tia Petúnia! Foi na espada de Godric Gryffindor!_

Rony chegou perto de Harry e olhou para ele incrédulo e depois para o anel, e depois olhou para o lago para se certificar de que a lula gigante não voltaria.

-_O que era aquilo?_

_-Não importa._

_Como assim não importa? Você ta louco, acho que era a lula gigante _– Rony olhou novamente para o lago.

-_Já disse que não importa... Esse rubi do anel pertenceu a Godric Gryffindor e também a minha mãe..._

_-É o anel da sua mãe que "eu derrubei?"_

_-É..._

_-Achei que fosse da sua tia..._

_-E era... _– Harry olhou para Rony e depois de volta para o anel com um ar cheio de duvidas.

-_Mas... Sua tia é trouxa cara. _– Rony olhou novamente para Harry. – _tem certeza que isso é da sua tia, ou melhor, que isso é do Gryffindor?_

_-Tenho... Isso quer dizer que..._

_-Sua mãe é descendente de Godric Gryffindor..._

_-Impossível!_

_-Eu sei... Mais que outra explicação isso teria..._

_-Não sei..._

_-Acho melhor perguntarmos a McGonagall..._

_-É..._

_-Ou melhor, Dumbledore! _– Rony abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-_Rony, Dumbledore esta morto..._

_-Eu sei_

_-Então como vamos perguntá-lo?_

_-Dumbledore foi diretor de Hogwarts..._

_-Sim..._

_-Quer dizer que todo diretor tem um pedaço da memória guardado na sala do diretor atual, isso esta em Hogwarts: Uma Historia dito por Hermione Jane Granger umas quinhentas vezes..._

_-O retrato..._

_-Isso!_

Os garotos subiram discutindo probabilidades sobre como falar com Dumbledore e acabaram dormindo no salão comunal. Foram acordados por Denis Creevey avisando que eles estavam atrasados.

Eles desceram as pressas pelas escadarias o que rendeu a Rony um tombo na entrada do saguão onde havia uma poça de gosma ou algo assim. Harry decidiu não rir da situação, pois Rony podia muito bem socá-lo no braço e isso não era legal.

Hermione já lia seu panfleto sobre as noticias do mundo bruxo quando ela viu um vulto ruivo se aproximar dela. Ela apenas se postou entre Susana Bones e um garoto do quinto ano deixando Rony ali olhando para ela. Harry sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, ou de frente para Hermione e Rony conseqüentemente de frente para Susana.

Ginny não apareceu para o café. Harry até agora não tinha pensado sobre a discussão, mas ele sabia que não era culpa dele, pois ela não o deixara falar. Ela tirou conclusões precipitadas. Isso por um lado facilitara, mas por outro acabara sendo muito doloroso.

Harry não estava pronto pra ver Ginny saindo com outro, pois sabia que ela o amava e não ia abdicar deste posto. Nem se morresse.

Já que nem Hermione falava com Rony e nem Ginny apareceu os garotos saíram emburrados do salão principal com algumas rouquenhas na boca, eles se encaminharam para a sala do diretor Trevorfing.

Ao avistarem a costumeira gárgula que guardavam a sala Harry tentou algumas senhas antigas de Dumbledore, mas nada da gárgula se mover.

-_Hei Harry não se esqueça que Dumbledore já não é o diretor conseqüentemente o Trevorfing mudou a senha... _– Rony disse de esguelha para Harry.

-_Eu sei mais como ele admira o Dumbledore podia seguir as senhas dele... Qual você acha que é a senha?_

_-Não sei, pode ser algo relacionado com os Estados Unidos ele é de lá não?_

_-É... O que você acha que é?_

_-Sei lá eu não sei nada sobre os EUA só que ele ficam do outro lado do Atlântico..._

_-Claro isso ajuda muito. Que tal... Bandeira!_

A gárgula não se mexeu.

-_Droga eu também não sei nada sobre os EUA... A Hermione não comentou nada sobre ele que seja relevante?_

_-Não que eu saiba..._

_-Você é um idiota._

_-Às vezes acho que você é mais idiota do que eu..._

_-Como assim? _

_-Você anda com um idiota feito eu..._

Harry olhou pra Rony com desdém e depois os dois começaram a rir freneticamente.

-_Vamos atrás da McGonagall? _– Harry falou em meio às gargalhadas.

-_Não... A Mione pode estar lá e..._

_-Ainda brigado com ela?_

_-Mas ou menos..._

_-Porque vocês brigaram mesmo?_

_-Não sei ao certo... Acho que ciúmes..._

_-Da Lavender?_

_-Acho que sim, mas eu não sei o porque eu nunca mais a vi..._

_-Acho que é por causa da Luna... Já falamos sobre isso seu idiota._

_-Ah é..._

_-Você realmente é um idiota Rony..._

_-Ei espera aí..._

_-O que foi?_

_-Luna... _– os olhos de Rony ficaram diferentes – _acho que já sei a senha..._

_-O que a Luna tem com a senha?_

_-Ela falou que o Trevorfing caçava pomorins... Quer arriscar?_

_-Não custa nada... Caça ao pomorin_

Nada aconteceu.

-_Acho que a Luna não pesquisou direito _– Harry disse rindo.

-_Você disse errado seu idiota. Pomorin Dourado! _– Rony falou. Porem nada aconteceu durante alguns segundos e de repente a gárgula começou a girar e os garotos subiram em alguns degraus e foram guiados.

-_Nossa o que falta agora o Crabbe aprender matemática _– Harry falou espantado com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dois chegaram a porta do diretor e viram q estava entreaberta. Harry colocou o ouvido, mas não ouviu nada então ele foi abrindo ela devagarzinho.

-_Vamos temos de ser rápidos... _– Harry falou em um cochicho. Rony assentiu com a cabeça.

A antiga sala de Dumbledore agora estava totalmente diferente. Em vez da antiga mesa com objetos míticos e "legais". Havia agora alguns "potes de bola de tênis" uma rede azul clara e uma tabela com o mapa-múndi, só que este mapa-múndi era diferente. Haviam vários pontos que piscavam e um deles era na Grã-bretanha.

Ainda havia uma bandeira americana e uma francesa segurada por uma estatua de cavaleiro medieval. Uma vassoura _Nimbus 2000 _perto de alguns troféus. Ainda existiam vários pássaros empalhados. Existiam algumas bolas amarelas em cima de uma estante elas pareciam com um pomo de ouro.

Harry notou uma gaiola que emitia um barulho que o fazia se recordar do quadribol. Dentro dela havia pomos de ouro.

Rony ainda admirava os troféus quando Harry o chamou para mostrar a gaiola. Depois de alguns minutos admirando a gaiola os garotos olharam para os quadros.

Alvo Dumbledore. Era o que dizia o ultimo quadro, mas ele estava vazio.

-_O que faremos? –_ Rony olhou indeciso para Harry.

-_Vamos chama-lo – _falou Harry firmemente

-_Você tá louco Harry o Trevorfing pode chegar..._

_-Temos de tentar... Eu vim pra Hogwarts para encontrar pistas sobre Voldemort e Gryffindor tem de ter algo relacionado com ele..._

Rony não falou nada.

-_Prof Dumbledore? _­– Harry falou - _Prof Dumbledore o senhor esta aí? Prof Dumbledore?_

Harry chamou por Dumbledore por uns dois minutos até que um vulto passou pelo quadro. Rony recuou um pouco depois um homem muito branco com óculos meia-lua e uma barba branca enorme apareceu.

-_Olá Harry... _– Dumbledore sentou-se em uma poltrona que estava lá. Atrás dele havia um empoleiro para alguma ave, mas não havia nenhuma lá.

-_ Prof Dumbledore! Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa ao senhor..._

_-Pode falar Harry..._

_-Professor eu encontrei uma coisa ontem... Uma coisa que eu acho que pertenceu a minha mãe e ao Gryffindor..._

_-Gryffindor, Harry?_

_-É senhor... É um anel com um rubi... Igual ao da espada._

_-Você esta com ele ai Harry?_

_-Estou... Olha _­– Harry tirou o anel do bolso e mostrou a Dumbledore – _Vê não é idêntico ao da espada?_

_-É..._

_-Então como ele foi para nas mãos da minha família?_

_-Como assim Harry?_

_-Minha tia me mostrou uma vez um brinco com um rubi igual ao desse anel e ela disse que deu o par do brinco a minha mãe e que ela perdeu quando era adolescente, ou seja, aqui em Hogwarts... E veja o anel tem as inicias J&L e um G no fundo. O G também esta no brinco porem o J&L só no anel. O J significa James – meu pai e o L significa Lily – minha mãe... Acho q ela perdeu no sétimo ano..._

Dumbledore não respondeu e Rony estava pasmo com a conclusão do amigo, afinal ele tinha encontrado ontem... Harry estava mais esperto afinal.

-_O que o senhor acha?_

Dumbledore ficou calado e depois se acomodou melhor na cadeira, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry deu um grande suspiro e começou a falar.

-_Harry... Eu achei que você não precisaria saber disso, sua mãe nunca descobriu nem seu pai... Porem vejo que você os supera... _– Dumbledore olhou novamente pro anel na ao de Harry – _até hoje achavam que os descendentes dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts haviam sido extintos... Lógico que a maioria dos diretores sabiam que não era verdade..._

_-Voldemort... _– Harry falou baixinho.

-_Isso Voldemort é o ultimo da linhagem de Salazar Slytherin... Existem documentos que provam que ainda existem descentes de Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff... Mais ninguém sabe se ainda existem descendentes de Godric Gryffindor... O ultimo relato de um descendente de Gryffindor foi a aproximadamente a cem anos. Era uma moça que estudou aqui... O seu nome era Lucy Haverberry..._

Harry lia cada palavra que Dumbledore pronunciava, enquanto Rony tentava acompanhar as palavras do antigo diretor.

-_Depois que Lucy se formou aqui em Hogwarts soubemos que ela se casou com um trouxa, e na época os trouxas não aceitavam os bruxos, ou seja, ela ficou com medo de perder seu marido já que estava grávida... Então escondeu seu segredo e abdicou da sua varinha... Quando se filho fez dez anos uma carta foi enviada para ela igual a que você recebeu aos onze anos... Só que ela ficou com medo que o marido a abandonasse e mandou uma carta ameaçando acabar com o segredo de Hogwarts... O diretor não podia fazer nada._

_-O filho de Lucy chamava-se Ralph Stone e herdou o nome do pai trouxa... Soubemos que ele ainda estava vivo quando teve uma filha chamada Ester Stone... Só que Lucy ainda estava consciente e impediu ela de vim para Hogwarts..._

_-Desculpe-me Prof Dumbledore mais o que isso têm com o Harry? Ou melhor com Voldemort... _– Rony interrompeu Dumbledore.

-_Tudo em seu tempo caro Ronald... Se você não entendeu ainda onde quero chegar é: Harry é o ultimo descente bruxo de Godric Gryffindor..._

Harry piscou duas vezes e olhou para Dumbledore depois olhou para Rony que estava tão chocado quanto ele.

-_É Harry você não ouviu errado você é o ultimo descendente bruxo de Godric Gryffindor que ainda esta vivo..._


	18. Resolvendo o Enigma

**N/A: descupa a demora**

**tah aih u cap 18... eu tava viajando depois q voltei postei o cap 17 e soh tive tempo agora de postar o 18... mil desculpas pela demora tah?**

**Boa leitura**

**Capitulo 18 – Resolvendo o Enigma**

_-O que? _– foi a única reação de Harry naquele momento.

-_Harry é descendente do Gryffindor? _– Rony olhou para Harry e depois para o retrato de Dumbledore – _como pode ser isso?_

_-O meu pai vem da família de Godric Gryffindor professor Dumbledore? _

-_Não Harry... Achei que você já tivesse entendido... Sua mãe é descendente de Godric Gryffindor..._

Harry tentou assimilar o que tinha ouvido nos últimos instantes. Sua mãe era descendente do famoso bruxo Godric Gryffindor um dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

-_Não pode senhor... Minha mãe era... Era... Sangue-ruim... _– Harry se sentiu meio receoso ao dizer aquelas palavras, nunca se imaginou dizendo aquilo.

-_Eu sei Harry... _– respondeu o retrato de Dumbledore.

-_Então como pode ser? Se a mãe do Harry é... Nascida trouxa... Como ela é descendente do Godric Gryffindor? Tem certeza que não foi o pai de Harry que herdou o sangue do Godric Gryffindor? _– Rony decididamente não queria usar o termo que Harry a pouco havia usado, nem tampouco acreditar que Harry alem de ser "o escolhido" e "o menino que sobreviveu" era descendente de um dos mais famosos bruxos ingleses.

-_É Prof Dumbledore o Rony tem razão minha mãe não pode ser descendente do Gryffindor, pois ela é nascida trouxa... E alem do mais, se ela tivesse o sangue do Gryffindor minha tia Petúnia também seria uma bruxa... _– Harry tinha certeza de que sua mãe era irmã genuína da sua tia Petúnia, por isso Dumbledore colocara um feitiço de proteção para Harry na casa dela.

-_Pois saiba Harry que ela era descendente de Godric Gryffindor... _– Dumbledore começara a falar.

-_Não pode ser senhor _– Harry o interrompeu bruscamente – _o senhor mesmo me disse uma vez que enquanto o sangue da tia Petúnia corresse em minhas veias eu estaria a salvo na casa dela, ou seja, ela também é uma bruxa?_

_-Não Harry a sua tia Petúnia não é uma bruxa... _– Dumbledore disse calmamente.

-_Então? _– disseram Harry e Rony juntos.

-_Só que como estava dizendo a neta de Lucy, Ester se casou com um trouxa chamado Jonh Lord Evans, eles tiveram duas filhas... Uma delas se chamava Lily Evans e a outra Petúnia Evans... _– Dumbledore mais calmo que antes continuava a narrar os fatos.

-_Espera ai esse é o nome da minha mãe e da tia Petúnia quando solteiras... Não pode ser... Então porque a tia Petúnia não virou bruxa? _– Harry estava indignado.

-_Você não ver Harry a sua tia é uma trouxa! Três gerações de sangue trouxa correm nas suas veias, porem o sangue do seu pai e do Gryffindor também... Sua tia não herdou o sangue do Gryffindor._

_-Mas e a tal da Lucy ela não vinha impedindo a família se tornar bruxos? _– Rony interrompeu mais uma vez a conversa.

-_Ela já descansava em paz quando a pequena Lily fez nove anos... Acidente de carro naquela época não eram confiáveis... _– Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso – _agora você entende Harry? Porque o rubi deste anel é igual ao da espada?_

_-Sim, mas... Porque então o chapéu seletor não me colocou na Grifinória diretamente? _– Harry lembrou do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

-_Deixe eu te contar uma coisa antes _– Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso para o garoto – _todos os descendentes dos fundadores que pisam nessa escola são acompanhados por professores curiosos... Eu cheguei a ver cinco descendentes, sem contar com você a colocar o chapéu seletor na cabeça, e imediatamente ele gritou o nome da casa do seu ancestral... Que você conhece foram sua mãe e Tom Riddle, ou como ele se alto denominava Voldemort... Você foi o único a não ter sido escolhido de imediato..._

_-Então... Eu não posso ser descendente do Gryffindor _– Harry franziu o cenho e depois coçou a cabeça. Deu uma rápida olhada para Rony que parecia igualmente confuso.

-_Você esta esquecendo do que eu lhe disse a cinco anos? Quando você saiu da câmara secreta com a espada que pertence a você por direito? _– Dumbledore olhou profundamente nos olhos de Harry e depois continuou – _você me perguntou porque você e o Riddle eram tão parecidos... E eu respondi..._

_-Minha cicatriz _– Harry passou a mão na testa.

-_Isso sua cicatriz... Eu já expliquei a você que quando Voldemort te atingiu com o Avada Kedavra e o feitiço voltou para ele mesmo, uma parte dos seus poderes foram transferidos para você... Uma parte da personalidade dele... Uma parte do seu sangue... _– Dumbledore agora tinha uma expressão seria no rosto – _Foi um dos motivos de ele ter feito tanta questão de que você participasse do ritual de ressurreição do corpo dele. Ele não só queria acabar com a proteção que Lily deixou em você, mas também queria sua personalidade de volta... Ele sabia que você tinha uma parte dele em você..._

Um ruído atrás dos garotos alarmou-os e eles se viraram para trás parar olhar o que provocara tal barulho. Atrás deles estava o Diretor Joshua Trevorfing.

Hermione saiu no meio da aula de Aritmancia, preocupada com um pressentimento. Sabia que precisava falar com a Prof McGonagall. Harry havia pedido para ela a penseira a dias e ela ficou de deixar numa sala, porem até agora nada.

Ela sabia que só dependia dela para decifrar o código do espelho, pois ela era o cérebro do grupo... E não ia perder mais tempo. Tirou do bolso um tubinho com dois cabelos brancos que Harry tinha dado a ela.

_Flashback_

_-_Hermione... Lembre-se estou contando com você para decifrar isso, já perdemos muito tempo – _Harry conversava com Hermione no corredor, sem a presença de Rony – _Não diga nada ao Rony... Ele ainda esta naquela fase protetora e não quer que você se meta nisso... Portanto eu espero que você consiga decifrar isso sozinha...

-Claro Harry... Ele é um cabeça dura mesmo... Eu vou fazer o máximo possível para decifrar isso ainda essa semana... – _Hermione abriu a mão esperando Harry lhe entregar os tubos._

_-_Não se esqueça o Rony não pode saber...

-Certo Harry não vou me esquecer... Me dê logos esse tubos...

-Toma _– Harry entregou os tubos a ela – _coloque os dois de uma vez assim vai ter a visão das minha aulas com Dumbledore de uma vez só... Sem interrupções... A McGonagall irá lhe providenciar a Penseira.

-Eu sei Harry... Fique tranqüilo e procure uma nova pista sobre o próximo Horcrux... _– Hermione olhou para o lado e viu um borrão vermelho no fim do corredor._

_-_É o Rony.. Não se esqueça ele não deve saber... Eu preciso estar vivo para derrotar os Horcruxes de Voldemort _– Harry olhou de novo para o borrão que ficava nítido agora._

- Claro Harry...

_Fim do Flashback_

Hermione olhou novamente para aqueles cabelos brancos dentro tubo e fechou a mão sobre eles, recolocou-os dentro do bolso e seguiu para a sua sala preferida em Hogwarts.

Hermione percebeu que estavam tendo aula e por isso entrou na sala da Prof McGonagall e não na sala de aula da mesma. Sabia que era errado, mas a Prof McGonagall a autorizara uma vez a entrar na sua sala quando precisasse de alguma coisa que esperasse ali por ela.

Já fazia trinta minutos que Hermione estava ali fitando os tubos enquanto esperava pela Prof McGonagall. Até que ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente, lá estava ela a Prof Minerva McGonagall.

-_Srta Granger o que faz aqui? _– McGonagall se encaminhou para seu aposento de frente para Hermione.

-_Desculpe-me Prof Minerva. É que eu estou precisando da Penseira do Prof Dumbledore... _– Hermione estava realmente constrangida por estar quebrando uma regra.

-_Mas Hermione porque você irá precisar da Penseira? _– McGonagall olhou para ela com ar de duvida.

-_É um assunto do Harry Professora Minerva... Se não se importar preferia não contar... Ele não quer sabe? _– Hermione esfregou o braço. Mentir era difícil, principalmente quando era para sua Professora preferida.

-_Certo Hermione... Se não se importar ela esta aqui atrás... _– McGonagall apontou para um aposento no fundo da sua sala – _eu guardei a maioria dos objetos do Prof Dumbledore..._

_-Claro Professora..._

_-Se me der licença tenho algumas aulas pra dar... E não se atrase para as suas... _– McGonagall se levantou e se virou para a porta.

-_Certo Professora... Obrigada..._

_-Por nada... Cuide-se _– dizendo isso ela se virou e saiu da sala deixando Hermione sozinha novamente no aposento.

Ela sacou a varinha e se dirigiu para a parte dos fundos da sala. Havia uma porta entreaberta e ela a empurrou para frente. Lá dentro havia todo tipo de objetos mágicos que fariam Hermione perder um dia estudando-os minuciosamente.

Hermione reconheceu uma lupa noturna, que servia para encontrar criaturas mágicas noturnas. Visualizou também uma flauta centaurica para chamar centauros em um raio de dois mil quilômetros... Ela era revestida em prata o que a deixava muito mais interessante.

"Certo eu não estou aqui para isso, tenho de me concentrar senão não conseguirei decifrar a charada... Qual é mesmo? Eu acho que a anotei e coloquei no meu bolso..."

_Se você se empenhou e me achou,_

_Parabéns você agora me tem,_

_O que você procura,_

_Ainda não esta a sua altura,_

_Para achá-la ao meu primeiro ato deve voltar,_

_E sua recompensa irá encontrar,_

_Ao chegar lá deverá me pagar,_

_Com a moeda certa,_

_Ou senão com sua vida irá pagar._

Hermione leu três vezes seguidas o poema até decorá-lo, depois soltou os dois fios na penseira e com um toque da varinha ela ficou pastosa depois ela colocou a mão dentro da mesma e começou a sentir uma gosma subindo pelo seu braço até ela sentir caindo no chão da sala do diretor.

Parecia que aquela era a primeira aula de Harry ainda estava no inverno. "Ótimo". Pensou Hermione. "Assim não perco nada". Ela recitou o poema novamente mentalmente.

De repente viu Harry entrando na Penseira e achou estranho pois estava entrando em uma Penseira dentro da mesma Penseira.

Aquela lembrança não parecia que iria acrescentar nada aos Horcruxes pois falava sobre o anel dos Marvolo... Ela rapidamente levantou o rosto e mexeu na penseira com a varinha e depois mergulhou novamente.

"Eu tenho que chegar ao primeiro ato de Voldemort... Mas qual será?".

Após uma hora mergulhando e tirando a cabeça da penseira e avaliando o que viu... Só tinha uma coisa que a fez se sobressaltar. Uma vez Voldemort levara duas crianças para uma caverna... Porem ela tinha certeza de que aquela era a caverna que Harry tinha ido com Dumbledore na noite do ataque.

"Qual seria o primeiro ato de Voldemort?" Hermione estava sentada no chão com um pequeno pergaminho fazendo anotações e riscando-as em seguida.

"Tem que ter sido antes dele se tornar Lord Voldemort... Mas... A morte do tio... deve ter sido isso!" Hermione de um murro na mão direita e quando começara a refletir sobre sua conclusão lembrou "Não pode ser, Dumbledore disse ao Harry que o anel estava lá... Voldemort não colocaria dois Horcruxes num lugar só... Então... Qual seria um lugar seguro o bastante para ele esconder um pedaço da sua alma?".

TRIM

Hermione olhou para seu relógio de pulso e viu que já passava do meio-dia e precisava ir almoçar. Ela recolheu o pergaminho e seguiu para o salão principal, torcendo para não encontrar nem Harry nem Rony. Principalmente Rony. Não sabia porque, mas estava com raiva do ruivo.

Ela já tinha sentado e colocado uma coxa de peru na goela e a engolido, quando viu um borrão ruivo ali perto... "Não pode ser como tenho azar". Ela abaixou a cabeça e depois de algum tempo a levantou e viu que não era um ruivo, e sim uma ruiva.

-_Oi Ginny... _– Hermione sentiu um alivio ao ver que era sua "cunhada".

-_Mione... O que você faz sozinha? Achei que estaria com o Rony ou com o Potter..._

_-Potter? O que aconteceu com o Harry?_

_-Brigamos..._

_-Anh?_

_-Nós Brigamos..._

_-Porque?_

_-Ele queria me dispensar de novo..._

_-Anh? Mas porquê? Eu achei que vocês estivessem se dando bem..._

_-Eu também..._

_-Então?_

_-Então nós brigamos..._

_-Mas vocês brigaram porque?_

_-Porque ele queria me dispensar... Já disse..._

_-Mas você não disse porque ele queria te dispensar..._

_-Foi por causa daquela criancice dele de querer ser o herói solitário... Não queria me envolver..._

_-Ele disse isso?_

_-Er... Não propriamente..._

_-Então como ele disse?_

_-Ele não disse..._

_-E porque vocês brigaram então?_

_-Porque ele ia dizer isso..._

_-Como você sabe Ginny?_

_-Eu sei..._

_-Anh?_

_-É eu sei... O Harry está estranho desde que voltamos a Hogwarts e eu perguntei a ele se ele realmente queria continuar comigo... E bem ele ficou calado... Depois que eu o pressionei ele ficou de me dar uma resposta _– Ginny sentiu os olhos marejarem e passou a mão neles, estava decidida a não chorar – _ontem a noite depois da aula nós fomos conversar... E ele me disse que..._

_-Disse que?_

_-Ele disse que... Eu não deixei ele dizer..._

_-Como assim Ginny? _– Hermione olhou para Ginny com um ar de preocupação – _você não explodiu e soltou tudo que achava que ele ia dizer, sem deixar ele falar não foi?_

_-Eu fiz... Ele ficou calado esperando..._

_-E você continuou gritando com ele até chorar e depois foi embora o deixando lá..._

_-Foi..._

_-Ginny! Você percebe o que acaba de fazer? _– Hermione olhou para a garota.

-_Percebo... Eu acabei com o Harry... Sem saber se ele queria continuar comigo _– Ginny sentiu as lagrimas descendo pel seu rosto – _Como sou burra..._

_-Ginny... Você não é burra... Você só puxou o gênio explosivo da sua mãe... Entenda que o Harry te ama..._

_-Não ele me odeia... EU estraguei tudo... EU!_

_-Não Ginny você não estragou aposto que se você conversar com ele..._

_-Ele não vai querer Mione não vai... _– Ginny dizia aos prantos – _Droga acabo de perder o amor da minha vida Mione..._

_-Você não o perdeu... EU perdi o meu..._

_-Como assim? _– Ginny parou de soluçar e olhou para Hermione.

-_Eu briguei com o Rony ontem..._

_-Vejo que ontem não foi um bom dia para nós – _Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso.

-_É, mas isso não importa... Um dia ainda seremos felizes Ginny... _– Hermione viu que a amiga estava se animando – _Droga de enigma..._

_-Enigma?_

_-É aquele do espelho... Lembra?_

_-Dos Horcruxes?_

_-É esse mesmo... Não consigo decifrá-lo..._

_-Nossa nunca tinha ouvido falar de um enigma indecifrável para Hermione Granger..._

_-É serio... Eu não consigo descobrir qual o primeiro ato do Voldemort... Tem que ter sido antes dos dezesseis... e depois dos treze..._

_-Antes dos dezesseis e depois dos treze?_

_-É..._

_-Acho que sei a resposta Mione..._

_-Anh?_

_-Lembra de quando o Tom se apossou de min... O diário... Na época ele tinha quinze anos..._

_-Quinze anos! É isso _– Hermione socou a mão – _ele matou pela primeira vez, com quinze anos... A Murta-que-Geme é isso Ginny... A resposta do enigma..._

_-Anh?_

_-A resposta para o primeiro ato é: a morte da Murta-que-Geme... O local: A Câmara Secreta... A moeda..._

_-Certo... A Câmara Secreta guarda mais um Horcrux?_

_-É... Qual será a moeda? A moeda que devemos pagar... "Ao primeiro ato deve voltar..." "Com a moeda certa, ou senão com a vida deve pagar". Não me lembro de moeda alguma..._

_-Harry não te falou sobre nenhuma moeda não?_

_-Não que eu lembre... Primeiro ato... Primeiro ato... Caverna... Câmara Secreta... Caverna!_

_-Caverna?_

_-É Caverna... O Harry foi pra uma caverna na noite do ataque para encontra um horcrux segundo a pista do espelho... Mas o Harry não conseguiu um Horcrux... Mas sim um horcrux falso... Uma moeda... É duplo sentido... Como não percebi isso antes? _– Hermione tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto – _Tom Riddle era um dos alunos mais conceituados de Hogwarts... Ele poderia ter se tornado ministro da magia se quisesse, mas preferiu se tornar Voldemort... Mas ele não deixou de ser um gênio... É isso... A moeda deve ser o horcrux falso..._

_-Mione você é um gênio!_

_-Não Ginny você é um gênio! Temos de encontrar o Harry... Temos que contar a ele sobre nossa descoberta..._

_-Não Mione eu não vou falar com o Harry... _– Ginny ruborizou profundamente – _ele deve estar com raiva de min... Você vai falar com ele._

_-Porque Ginny, eu acho que você deveria pedir desculpas e..._

_-Não Mione, é melhor não – _Ginny olhou o relógio de pulso de Hermione – _tenho de ir pra minha aula e você também..._

_-Mas Ginny..._

_-Nada de "mas" Mione... Vá pra aula e depois você me conta o que aconteceu..._

Ginny se levantou pegou um bolo de chocolate e enfiou na boca tomou um gole de um suco e seguiu para longe da mesa. Hermione pegou seus pergaminhos e livros e olhou seu horário e de repente abriu a boca bruscamente.

Tinha acabado de matar a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ao ficar mergulhando na Penseira. Ela saiu correndo para a sala de feitiços sua próxima aula. "Será que os meninos sentiram minha falta? O Harry deve estar preocupado... O Rony não! Aquele legume insensível que só pensa em bolos e cervejas amanteigadas..." Hermione amarrou a cara e foi correndo para a sala de feitiços.

Ela olhou para o corredor e viu que ainda havia alunos na frente da sala, inclusive Lavander Brown. Ela procurou por Susana Bones até encontrá-la encostada na parede oposta por trás de alguns garotos. Nada de Harry e Rony.

O Prof Flitwick chegou por uma porta atrás da sua mesa e só foi percebido sua presença quando ele subiu no seu costumeiro banquinho.

-_Bom dia queridos alunos... _– disse o Pro Flitwick na sua voz esganiçada de sempre – _hoje nós vamos aprender um feitiço novo. Um feitiço simples que vocês poderiam aprender quando crianças, porém ele pode ser muito mais poderoso do que uma maldição imperdoável._

Toda a sala se calou e com baque atrás deles apareceram dois garotos sujos de poeira todos desarrumados.

-_Won-won! _– Hermione ouviu Lavender gritar e ir ao encontro do garoto ruivo com o cabelo tão arrepiado feito o do moreno – _o que aconteceu com você?_

_-Sai pra lá Lilá... _– Rony colocou o braço na frente da garota impedindo ela de o abraçar - _desculpa... Depois te explico..._

Lavender deu um sorriso para ele e depois sentou com o sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo Hermione sentir as bochechas corarem de raiva. O garoto ao lado de Rony era Harry que tinha os óculos totalmente tortos e uma parte da camisa rasgada.

-_Harry o que diabos aconteceu com vocês? _– Hermione perguntou logo que os garotos se aproximaram.

-_Depois explicamos..._

_-Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley talvez vocês devam me explicar o motivo de vocês chegarem atrasados na minha aula com a roupa toda rasgada sem me dar nenhuma explicação... _– O Prof Flitwick subiu em cima de sua mesa tornando-o mais alto.

-_Desculpe senhor estávamos com o Prof Trevorfing... _– Harry que já estava perto da mesa dele foi quem deu as explicações.

-_Trevorfing? _– O Prof Flitwick levantou a sobrancelha e depois olhou para os dois garotos para ver se havia mentira nos olhos deles.

-_É senhor o diretor Trevorfing estava conosco por isso não comparecemos a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, e por isso também não chegamos a tempo da sua aula _– Harry olhou para seu braço e viu que ele estava sangrando. Pegou um pedaço da calça e amarrou em volta do corte – _se nos dar licença senhor podemos nos sentar?_

-_Claro, claro, podem sentar... Onde eu estava mesmo? _– O Prof Flitwick desceu da mesa e voltou para a cadeira – _Sim eu falava do poder de tal feitiço que é?_

Hermione levantou a mão no ar como de costume, mas ela não olhava o Prof Flitwick diretamente, ela olhou para Harry sentando ao lado de Susana Bones, ou ao seu lado esquerdo pulando uma cadeira, como não havia lugar pra Rony perto de Harry e de Hermione, só sobraram dois lugares para ele, um perto dos garotos da Sonserina e outro na frente de Lavander.

Ele se sentou na frente de Lavander e olhou diretamente para Hermione para ver a reação dela. Ela corou imensamente e depois se voltou para o Prof Flitwick para responder a pergunta dele.

-_Só existem dois feitiços simples que podem ser mais poderosos que uma maldição imperdoável: eles são o feitiço Expelliarmus, o feitiço para desarmar e o outro é o Colossus, que faz dependendo do poder mágico do bruxo que o disparou pode até deixar o receptor, ou o alvo com os ossos colados para sempre. Impedindo o de respirar e assim matando-o._

A sala silenciou ao ouvir o resto da frase de Hermione.

-_Muito bem Srta. Granger cinqüenta pontos para o dormitório B... É verdade que o feitiço Colossus pode matar, porém os únicos bruxos que já tiveram poder de usá-los contra outro bruxo o desfizeram... Esse feitiço só é ensinado aos aurores mais conceituados porque? _– O Prof Flitwick parou e olhou para Hermione que já tinha a mão erguida no ar

_-Porque na atual situação do mundo da magia inglesa, existem espiões no quartel dos aurores e no próprio ministério, só que esse não é o motivo principal que faz com que não ensinem esse feitiço. O problema maior é que todos que aprendem esse feitiço só conseguem imobilizar uma área muito curta do corpo, tornando o feitiço tão inútil quanto um Expelliarmus disparado por uma pessoa inexperiente, já que poucos sabem a principal natureza de um Expelliarmus._

_-Isso mesmo Srta. Granger, mas vinte e cinco pontos para o dormitório B... Você saberia me dizer qual a verdadeira natureza de um Expelliarmus?_

_-O feitiço Expelliarmus tem como natureza desarmar o inimigo, porém se você souber o movimento verdadeiro do Expelliarmus é de fazer o inimigo se impossibilitar de soltar qualquer feitiço com aquela varinha... _– Hermione parou para tomar fôlego, deu uma rápida olhada para onde Rony se encontrava e depois olhou para o lado rapidamente e viu que Susana Bones cuidava do ferimento no braço de Harry e depois continuou -_ Em casos críticos o inimigo tem sua varinha inutilizada para sempre._

-_Muito bem Srta. Granger isso lhe garante mais trinta pontos para seu dormitório, parece que o Dormitório B irá sediar a festa de formatura deste ano... _– O Prof Flitwick deu um sorrisinho amarelado e agitou a varinha e nela apareceram a descrição do feitiço Colossus e como o fazê-lo.

Hermione copiou rapidamente as anotações e viu Harry conversando com Susana que tinha os olhos brilhando, ela estranhou, mas não comentou nada, pois estava preocupada com outra coisa. Na verdade estava impaciente de ver Lavender falar no ouvido de Rony e depois soltar risinhos.

Ela não sabia se ele gostava ou não só sabia que ela estava se sentindo traída, e isso era horrível...

O sinal tocou após uma aula pratica que só Hermione conseguiu parar todos os ossos de uma área, no caso os de Susana, já que Harry estava fazendo par com Rony a contragosto de Lavander e a gosto de Hermione.

Logo que eles saíram da sala ela foi à direção ao ruivo e olhou profundamente nos olhos dele.

-_O que você estava fazendo perto da Lavender? _– Hermione saiu andando ao lado do ruivo com suas bochechas vermelhas.

-_Nossa achei que você não estivesse falando comigo... _– Rony usou seu tom irônico e continuou seguindo, ele parecia estar mancando.

-_Não seja sarcástico comigo, Ronald Weasley. O que aconteceu com você e o Harry?_

_-Nada Hermione..._

Harry estava no encalço dos dois ainda olhando para o curativo que Susana havia feito, ele sentiu uma dor imensa, e sentiu suas pernas pesarem, mas continuou seguindo a briga do casal.

-_Harry o que aconteceu? Vocês estavam mesmo com o Prof Trevorfing? _– Hermione se virou para Harry para ver qual seria sua resposta.

-_É Mione estávamos com o Trevorfing, Rony acho que você deveria ir pra Ala Hospitalar... Sua perna não esta nada bem... _– ele apontou para perna de Rony que o fazia ir mias devagar e depois para o chão... Umas manchas de sangue marcavam o caminho do ruivo.

-_Cala boca Harry, minha perna esta muito melhor que seu braço..._- Ele apontou para a mancha de sangue que ia descendo pelo braço de Harry. – _você precisa ir visitar a Ala Hospitalar muito mais do que eu._

_-Vocês vão ou não me contar o que aconteceu? Estou me preocupando..._

_-Não foi nada Hermione já disse... Agora vá pra sua bendita aula... Ela é bem mais importante do que eu não? _– Rony olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. Hermione virou o rosto.

-_Não é isso Rony... Eu estou preocupada seu grosso, mas acho que não devia... _– Hermione sentiu seu rosto ruborizar novamente.

-_Eu achei que você não se preocupasse mais... Nos dê licença precisamos ir ver a Madame Pronfey, parece que se eu não for o Harry não vai... _– Rony se virou e pegou um corredor à esquerda. Hermione o seguiu junto com Harry.

-_Eu me importo, ao contrario de você me preocupo com vocês... _– Hermione parou e percebeu que estava se exaltando.

-_EU me importo muito mais com você! Não percebe porque eu venho tentando te privar dessa guerra, mas você quer se meter... EU te disse que não agüentaria te perder, e continuo a dizer que não ainda não agüentaria você morta, ou pior sem nunca mais abrir os olhos... EU prefiro que você fique aqui, enquanto eu ajudo o Harry..._

_-Pois saiba que eu também ajudo o Harry..._

_-Eu sei que ajuda, o problema é esse... Por favor, Hermione pare de se meter nessa guerra ela não é sua..._

_-Nem sua..._

_-Mas é do Harry e não posso deixá-lo carregar esse fardo sozinho... _– Rony tinha os olhos marejados.

-_Eu também não Rony... Lembre-se eu também sou amiga dele..._

_-Eu sei Hermione, mas, por favor, eu prefiro que você fique aqui me esperando..._

_-Pois espere sentado... Pois se você esta nessa guerra eu também estou..._

_-Hermione..._

Ela se virou e foi em direção ao Salão Principal para o jantar, não acreditava como Rony era machista.

Harry estava encostado numa pilastra esperando acabar a confusão. Hermione passou por ele e de repente teve uma idéia.

-_Harry eu estou quase decifrando a pista do espelho, você pode me dar o horcrux falso?_

Harry se desencostou e olhou para Hermione, enfiou a mão no bolso e depois de alguns segundos tirou um medalhão amarrado em um cordão.

-_Eu te devolvo..._

_-Certo..._

_-Eu já vou decifrar o código prometo..._

_-Certo... Er... Mione..._

_-Sim Harry?_

_-Desculpe-me por envolver vocês nessa maldita guerra..._

_-A culpa não é sua Harry, o Rony é que é um idiota..._

_-Hum... Certo... Deixa-me ir a Ala Hospitalar, porque se ele perceber que não estou perto dele, ele não vai..._

_-Certo Harry... Até mais então..._

_-Até Mione..._

Hermione seguiu pelo corredor olhando para a moeda com o plano já formulado na cabeça... Só faltava uma coisa... Ginny...

Ela entrou no Salão Principal e olhou em volta, depois visualizou um brilho vermelho perto de uma das entradas. O cabelo dela brilhava mais que o normal por causa do pôr-do-sol.

-_Ginny preciso da sua ajuda... _– Hermione colocou a mão no peito e se apoiou nela tentando pegar fôlego.

-_O que foi Mione?_

_-Eu preciso que você me ajude a encontrar o horcrux de Voldemort..._

**N/A: pronto aih tah u cap**

**o 19 tah nu meio... tou meio sem tempo de escrever mais tou fazendo o possivel... POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS PLIS**

**Malfeito Feito**


	19. A Verdadeira Moeda

**N/A: aff esse site tah cheio de problema... eu postei na floreios semana passada e aqui soh vim consegiur agora... desculpa a demora mais tambem foi culpa do site... o cap aih eu adorei escrever... tomara q vcx gostem... eu sei q eh apelação mas por favor mandem reviews eu tou com o cap 20 nu finalzinho so q nun tou inspirado pra continuar nunca mais recebi um review... por favor mandem reviews eh soh o q eu peço... naum eu imploro por reviews...**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 19 – A verdadeira moeda**

-_Anh? _– Ginny olhou para Hermione seriamente naqueles olhos cor de amêndoa.

-_Eu preciso da sua ajuda para encontrar um dos horcrux de Voldemort... _– falou Hermione ainda em pé fitando Ginny com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-_Horcrux? Voldemort? O que aconteceu Mione?_

_-Ginny, não temos tempo pra eu explicar, preciso que você me leve até a câmara secreta... _– Hermione puxou Ginny fazendo a garota se levantar bruscamente.

-_Mas Mione..._

_-Eu sei onde fica basicamente... Sei que fica no banheiro da murta que geme só que não sei qual a pia... E como você é a única que já esteve lá..._

_-Enquanto ao Harry e o Rony?_

_-Não preciso fazer isso sozinha... Quero dizer... Precisamos fazer isso sem eles! _– uma chama de fúria lampejou nos olhos de Hermione.

-_Mas Mione..._

_-Você não vai me deixar na mão vai?_

_-Não! Claro que não... Mas... _– Ginny levantou-se com a cara seria.

-_Não se preocupe a única aula que temos é Astronomia e ela é opcional... Poderemos faltar sem nenhum problema... _– ela se virou e foi em direção aos corredores.

Ginny correu para poder alcançar Hermione que andava rapidamente. A ruiva tentou falar com Hermione duas vezes, mas esta a cortou bruscamente e continuou seu caminho até chegar ao conhecido banheiro da murta que geme.

Hermione entrou no banheiro e depois saiu girando pelas pias procurando algo...

-_Ginny me ajude aqui eu não sei qual a pia... _– ela olhava para as pias com olhar desconfiado – _são todas iguais..._

_-Mione eu não sei qual é a pia... _– Ginny esfregou o braço e olhou desconcertada para a pia.

-_Como você não sabe? Você não veio pra câmara secreta sozinha? _– Hermione se virou bruscamente para ela.

-_Eu não sei..._

_-Mas você entrou sozinha não?_

_-Entrei..._

_-E então?_

_-Só que eu não estava exatamente sozinha lembra?_

_-Mas... Riddle! _– Hermione deu uma tapa na testa – _droga como pude me esquecer disto?_

_-Eu tentei te avisar... Não tem como irmos pra câmara secreta... Eu não sei como entrar... _– Ginny sentou se no chão. – _eu estava sendo controlada..._

_-Mas..._

_-Mas o quê?_

_-Mas... Ainda era você quando entrou não?_

_-Sim..._

_-Então foi você que entrou!_

_-Mione o Tom me controlava..._

_-Porem era você que fazia os atos..._

_-Tá eu sei que fui tola o bastante para fazer aquilo, achei que vocês não se importassem mais - _Ginny se levantou com os olhos marejados.

-_Não é isso Ginny... Estou dizendo que se foi você que fez as ações... Por mais que Voldemort tenha te controlado você se lembra... _– Hermione estava encostada em uma das pias com um sorriso triunfante.

-_Mione... Eu já te contei com o é ser possuída por Voldemort? Eu fazia as coisas e não lembrava delas só sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça depois... Era como se minha memória tivesse sido apagada... Eu não tenho essa parte da memória... _– Ginny foi escorregando as costas na parede até sentar-se de novo.

-_Não Ginny você tem essa lembrança na sua memória... Eu tenho certeza..._

_-Mas Mione eu não consigo me recordar direito do meu primeiro ano... Tenho poucas lembranças... Há algumas que são muito distantes umas das outras uma antes do dia das bruxas e outra só nas vésperas do natal... _– Ginny colocou os braços em cima dos joelhos.

-_Porem você não deixa de ter essas lembranças..._

_-Como?_

_-O Prof Slughorn falou uma vez numa das reuniões que uma lembrança nunca pode deixar de existir... Ela pode ser escondida... Mas o bruxo dono da mesma pode buscá-la na sua propia memória... Agora essa é uma tarefa muito difícil... Você não lembra que ele disse?_

_-Não... Na verdade eu nunca prestei atenção direito no Slughorn... Quando ele falou isso?_

_-Acho que foi depois do fim do torneio de Quadribol..._

_-Eu sei porque não prestava atenção..._

_-Harry... Mas Ginny nós precisamos dessa lembrança... Acha que consegue?_

_-Não sei... Como faço isso?_

_-Espera... Eu tenho que me lembrar das palavras dele... Ele disse que se o bruxo que quer recuperar uma parte da memória for inexperiente é aconselhável que ele esteja sobre supervisão de um bruxo poderoso..._

_-Certo temos a bruxa inexperiente: eu, e temos a poderosa: você... Agora como faço isso?_

_-Feche os olhos... E volte até a parte em que você tem a ultima lembrança antes de sair da câmara... Onde você esta?_

Ginny fechou os olhos e sentiu uma grande onda de sono. Sentiu o corpo entorpecido... E escutou longe a voz de Hermione. Ela apertou os olhos com força fazendo com que ficasse desperta.

Ela foi voltando a memória para seu primeiro ano. O embarque de Hogwarts. O jogo de Harry quando ele quebrou o braço. O dia dos namorados. A primeira vez que viu Tom. E de repente começou a sentir uma dor inexplicável na cabeça.

Com um lampejo branco ela estava num corredor alagado e ouviu um silvo na parede. Outro lampejo branco e estava no seu quarto. Mais alguns lampejos e se viu no corredor com o diário de Riddle na mão.

-_Aí! – _Ginny gemeu e colocou a mão na testa ainda como os olhos fechados.

-_O que você vê? _– Hermione avançou em direção da amiga.

-_Eu me vejo no corredor com o diário do Tom nos braços estou com os dedos melados de sangue... Aí! _– Ginny viu um lampejo branco e sentiu a pontada de dor mais forte do que todas as outras.

-_Ginny?_

_-Agora estou com Harry no chão da câmara secreta acho... Ele me esta com o braço ferido e mandou eu sair da câmara... Espera tem uma fênix aqui ela pousou no ombro de Harry e algum liquido escorreu dos seus olhos... Que canção linda! Nossa como o Harry era fofinho! _– Ginny não pode deixar de sorrir quando visualizou Harry nos seus doze anos.

_-Ginny! Você se adiantou demais! Você tem que relatar o que viu depois do corredor... _– Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir mais sabia que aquela não era a hora.

-_Certo, certo... _– Ginny voltou mais uma vez para a imagem do corredor. Ela apertou os olhos e mesmo sentindo uma dor imensa tentou visualizar o que fazia.

-_Ginny o que você vê?_

_-Mione eu não consigo dói muito... _– Ginny começou a se contorcer deitada e Hermione caiu de joelhos ao seu lado imediatamente colocando a cabeça dela no seu colo.

-_Você tem de continuar... _– Hermione sacou a varinha e com um movimento aliviou a dor de Ginny. Ela parou de se contorcer imediatamente, mas do seu nariz começou a escorrer sangue. Hermione não sabia se devia parar com aquilo. "Não!" Disse uma voz dentro dela "Vocês precisam fazer isso sem os meninos... Você consegue Hermione".

-_Eu estou escrevendo na parede _"O esqueleto dela jazerá na câmara para sempre..."_ Agora estou vindo para cá. _– Ginny se levantou, de repente, com um pulo, foi em direção as pias com os olhos fechados ainda. Ela conseguia sentir o sangue escorrendo pelo nariz, mas não sentia dor nenhuma, sentiu sua blusa molhada de sangue. O seu corpo estava entorpecido, ela não sentia nada, tato, visão, paladar, olfato, nem audição. Sabia onde estava mais não sabia o que fazia.

-_Ginny? _– Hermione levantou com a varinha ainda na mão. Seguiu a garota que rodava as pias procurando algo até que parou em uma.

Ginny soltou um silvo que cortou o ar fazendo Hermione colocar as mãos nas orelhas. Com um rangido assombroso uma luz branca saiu da torneira e começou a girar. No segundo seguinte, a pia começou a se deslocar; a pia, ma realidade, sumiu de vista, deixando um grande cano exposto, um cano largo o suficiente para um homem adulto escorregar por dentro dele.

Hermione balançou a varinha e Ginny abriu os olhos no mesmo estante. O corpo de Ginny pesou e ela se viu caindo de costa. Hermione a segurou e acabou caindo de joelhos cortando-o. Ginny passou a mão no nariz e depois sentiu uma dor imensa na cabeça. Uma dor horrível. Uma dor que parecia que ia partir sua cabeça.

Ginny se sentou com a mão na testa e o passou a blusa no nariz, viu que a mesma estava coberta de sangue olhou para Hermione com a mão no joelho. Uma coisa branca saia do joelho da amiga. Ela fez um movimento com a varinha e um "creck" saiu do joelho de Hermione. Depois a morena se levantou olhando para as pias.

A ruiva se virou e recuou instantaneamente depois olhou com assombro para o buraco que se encontrava no lugar das pias.

-_Mione o que aconteceu?_

_-Vamos Ginny perdemos muito tempo aqui... _– Amorena olhou de novo para o fundo do buraco e depois pulou dentro do cano.

Ginny se levantou bruscamente e sentiu uma tontura. A tontura foi tão forte que seu corpo pesou para frente e ela caiu no buraco.

Um vento cortante e frio passou pelo seu estomago. Ela sentiu como se já tivesse feito algo parecido, só que ela não conseguia se recordar de quando e onde.

Outros canos, uns menores e outros bem menores e alguns grandes, mas nenhum como aquele, iam todos em varias direções, porém aquele ia reto, até um certo ponto fazendo uma curva brusca que fez Ginny bater a cabeça na parede.

Quando chegou ao chão o cano nivelou e ela foi atirada uns cinco metros a frente do buraco. Ela notou que devia estar numa grande velocidade. Por pouco não caiu por cima de Hermione que estava sentada com varinha em mãos iluminando uma pequena área ao redor dela. Ginny fez o mesmo com a sua varinha e agora havia dois pontos de luz em uma vasta escuridão.

-_Cê tá bem Mione?_ – Ginny bateu suas roupas e olhou para o chão e levou um grande susto que a fez dar um salto para trás. Elas estavam em cima de ossos, muitos ossos.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela estava parada olhando para um local longe da visão de Ginny. A ruiva se aproximou e levantou a varinha para olhar o que Hermione via, e com um assombro viu uma cobra gigantesca com a cabeça virada para o túnel pelo qual as duas haviam descido até ali.

-_Você não acha que é um... _– Ginny falou quase que com um sussurro.

-_Basilisco? _– falou Hermione com a voz distorcida pelo medo.

-_Não pode ser... Eu vi o corpo do basilisco que o Harry matou..._

_-Ou que você acha que o Harry matou..._

_-Você acha que ele ainda esta vivo?_

_-Só há um jeito de saber _– Hermione se levantou e foi caminhando devagar para perto da cobra gigantesca.

Um ruído cortou o ar e cabeça da cobra se moveu muito pouco. As garotas ouviram o barulho de ossos quebrando, ou seja, a cabeça rastejando por cima dos mesmos.

Ginny tentou em vão alcançar o braço de Hermione, só que a morena já esta a meio metro da cobra. A ruiva colocou a mão na boca e tentou a abafar um pequeno grito, mas já era tarde Hermione estava com uma mão em cima da cobra.

-_Esta morta _– Hermione falou lentamente.

-_O que? _– Ginny avançou cautelosa para perto da amiga.

-_É uma pele morta... Pode ser da mesma que o Harry matou... _– Hermione olhou em volta e viu varias peles apodrecidas – _ou pode ser de um basilisco vivo..._

_-Você não acha que existem mais basiliscos não é? _– Ginny olhou incrédula para a amiga.

-_Essa pele parece ser recente não tem mais de três anos Ginny... _– Hermione olhou para os lados desconfiada.

-_Então existe mesmo outro basilisco..._

_-Ou pode ser o mesmo Ginny_ – Hermione passou pela frente da carcaça e foi andando, Ginny saiu quase correndo atrás dela. – _a lenda de Slytherin diz que o basilisco ficará adormecido até que o seu verdadeiro herdeiro volte... Como seu herdeiro já voltou duas vezes, pode ser que o basilisco esteja circulando pelos canos subterrâneos de Hogwarts... Mas ele não sairá da sua toca a menos que precise..._

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? _– Ginny parou e fez Hermione se virar.

-_Fique atenta a qualquer barulho, se você perceber um conjure algo para proteger os olhos e fique quieta, o basilisco percebe a presença vital pelo olfato e audição..._

_-Certo..._

_-Agora por onde vamos primeiro..._

_-O que é aquilo? _– Ginny apontou para algo em cima de uma pedra...

Hermione se virou e tentou acompanhar Ginny, mas seu joelho não deixava que ela corresse. Ela avistou que era um tecido quando Ginny levantou-a com a boca escancarada.

-_Mione isso... É meu! _– Ginny levou para perto de Hermione que colocou sua varinha bem próxima ao tecido. De repente, como se uma flecha atingisse sua cabeça, Hermione reconheceu a roupa, era um suéter, um que eles entregam no primeiro ano, para o inverno.

-_O que faz aqui?_

_-Não sei... Quando eu procurei por ele no final do ano não o encontrei..._

_-Você deve tê-lo perdido quando foi trazida a força pelo Riddle._

_-É deve ter sido... _– Ginny deu mais uma olhada no suéter e depois o sacudiu para cima da pedra, um pergaminho caiu – _o que é isso?_

_-Um pergaminho? _– Hermione apanhou no chão e quando ia começar a ler Ginny arrancou-lhe da mão – _ei eu ia ler!_

_-Isso estava no meu suéter... Depois é alguma cartinha boba pro Harry _– Ginny colocou o pergaminho bem perto do rosto junto com sua varinha para que Hermione não visse que seu rosto estava totalmente púrpuro.

-_O que tem escrito no... _– Hermione começou a falar, mas Ginny não conseguiu escutar mais.

_Eu não sei o que faço aqui nem como vim parar neste mausoléu dos infernos, só sei que o Tom não me deixa em paz ele diz que preciso seguir e abrir a câmara para que ele se liberte e assim possamos ser amigos para sempre... O Tom esteve estranho desde que o recuperei... Não o entendo mais... Ele esteve grosso comigo e só vem falando nessa maldita câmara..._

As palavras do pergaminho começaram a tremer e o pergaminho sumiu assim como Hermione e a luz que sua varinha emitia. Ela estava naquele mesmo local.

Ginny abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo.

Suas vestes não eram as mesmas, ela agora estava usando as vestes dos primeiranistas e tinha um diário em mãos.

Ela olhou em volta e depois passou a mão no cabelo. Seu cabelo estava curto e preso por uma fivela. Ela ia gritar quando uma dor veio em sua cabeça junto com uma voz insuportável.

_Abra a câmara secreta... Mate todos os Sangue-ruims... Destrua Harry Potter..._

_Abra a câmara secreta... Mate todos os Sangue-ruims... Destrua Harry Potter..._

_Abra a câmara secreta... Mate todos os Sangue-ruims... Destrua Harry Potter..._

Ginny agora andava em direção a um portão redondo com varias cobras gravadas nele.

Um silvo cortante saiu da sua boca e com um lampejo branco, uma cobra surgiu do chão e fez com que todas as outras recuassem, fazendo com que a porta se abrisse.

Um turbilhão de lembranças veio à mente de Ginny e ela olhou em volta e viu o rosto suado de Hermione enquanto era sacudida. Uma dor insuportável penetrou na sua cabeça, ela pegou sua blusa e colocou no nariz para estancar a ferida.

-_Ginny? Você esta bem? _– Hermione a soltou e se postou do lado da garota.

-_Estou... O que aconteceu? _– Ginny se sentou ainda com a blusa no nariz, agora tanto a parte superior, com a inferior, da blusa de Ginny, estava suja de sangue.

-_Você começou a ler o pergaminho... De repente, começou a despencar, só que não foi como no banheiro você parou no meio e começou a se contorcer... _– Hermione parecia ao mesmo tempo assustada e curiosa.

-_Mione eu tive uma visão... _– Ginny parou e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Hermione, depois levantou sua varinha na altura do ombro da amiga, e viu: o portão circular lacrado com cobras. – _vamos... Eu sei por onde devemos ir..._

_-Ginny? Mas como? _– Ginny já estava em pé e seguia em direção ao portão.

Ginny chegou no portão e repetiu o que tinha feito na sua visão, mas não teve resultado. Não tão rápido como da outra vez. A luz branca veio, depois com um ruído de correntes se movimentando a cobra grande veio, as pequenas recuaram fazendo o portão deslizar para frente, revelando o fim de uma câmara, muito comprida e mal iluminada.

Hermione olhou para o falso horcrux e depois em volta. Tirou o pergaminho que continha o poema e o recitou mentalmente.

Não havia nenhuma referencia ao lugar. Hermione correu pela câmara e viu estatua do rosto de Salazar Slytherin sua boca aberta apontava para o portão, ou seja, não tinha valor nenhum.

Os cabelos e barba eram basicamente iguais. Ela olhou um a um sem pestanejar, até que viu um detalhe. Um dos cabelos, ou fio da barba tinha dois olhos na ponta e apontavam para o oeste.

Ela se virou bruscamente para o oeste olhou em volta. Havia um corredor, mas não podia ser. Era obvio demais. A garota olhou em volta e percebeu que estava olhando para o lado errado já que a estatua estava ao contrario, ou seja, o sentido certo era leste.

Imediatamente ela olhou na direção leste. E viu um corredor e uma pilastra. Descarto o corredor sendo tão obvio quanto o outro, na certa seria um caminho para o basilisco.

Correu para a pilastra e procurou algum sinal na mesma não encontrou nada. Certificou-se novamente que estava na direção certa e quando ia se virar na direção de Ginny viu uma minúscula cobra que apontava para uma curva.

Uma curva que não poderia ser vista por qualquer um que entrasse na câmara. Aquele era o único local donde se poderia ter uma pequena visão curva já que ficava atrás de uma das replicas do rosto de Slytherin.

Ginny veio correndo em direção a Hermione e quando estava chegando perto. Hermione corria para outro lugar. A ruiva não entendeu mais seguiu a amiga.

Hermione passou pela replica e foi em direção a curva e dobrou logo. Encontrou um portão. Aquele portão com certeza só poderia ser aberto por um ofidioglota.

Ela se virou e viu a ruiva vindo em sua direção.

­-_Ginny... Preciso que você abra esse portão... Na língua das cobras... _– Hermione olhou seria para amiga.

-_Anh? Mione eu não sou uma ofidioglota... O Harry sim... _– Ginny se curvou e colocou a mão nos joelhos para tomar fôlego melhor.

-_Francamente Ginnevra Weasley como você acha que chegamos aqui? Com mágica? Você abriu todos os portões e preciso que abra esse... _– Hermione girou os olhos como de costume, colocou a mão nos quartos, fez uma expressão dura fazendo Ginny entender o recado.

-_Mas Mione eu..._

_-Parece que quando Tom Riddle te usou para falar com o basilisco acabou por te ensinar a falar a língua das cobras agora se apresse e abra o portão. _

Ginny olhou para a amiga e viu que ela não estava brincando. Olhou para o portão. Esse portão era diferente do outro. Esse tinha uma cobra circular com os olhos verdes. Provavelmente eram esmeraldas.

­_-Abra _– Ginny falou mais saiu normalmente. Ela olhou para Hermione que mantinha a expressão seria. Ela tentou mais uma vez só que desta vez o silvo cortante saiu de sua boca.

A cobra se mexeu e uma luz vermelha veio de repente as esmeraldas dos olhos da cobra saíram como flechas em direção a Hermione que fez um feitiço escudo rapidamente. Ginny olhou com pavor para a amiga.

Duas novas esmeraldas surgiram e a cobra voltou ao seu lugar normal. Hermione tinha um ar tranqüilo e olhou para a cobra novamente e percebeu que havia algo que ela não tinha visto da ultima vez. A cobra estava com a boca aberta.

A boca da cobra era redonda. Hermione foi até a cobra e enfiou o medalhão na boca da cobra. Ele se encaixou direitinho.

-_Mione? _– Ginny olhou ainda com medo para a amiga.

-_Ginny... Preciso que preste atenção. Só temos essa chance... Você precisa dizer: "Soy Lord Voldemort eternium herdero di Salazar Slytherin" entendeu? Só que na língua das cobras. Um erro e perdemos o medalhão... _

_-Como você sabe essas palavras?_

_-Estão na borda esquerda do medalhão... Agora diga Ginny..._

Ginny olhou para a cobra com pavor. Sabia que não devia ter medo. Sua casa era a Grifinória. Era a mulher mais corajosa que conhecia a não ser sua mãe e Hermione, respirou fundo, olhou para o portão e disse as palavras.

Olhou para Hermione e olhou para a cobra ela se moveu, mas ao invés da luz vermelha, uma luz verde saiu dos olhos da cobra, o medalhão desapareceu, e a cobra desapareceu logo após.

O portão soltou um ruído alto e depois deslizou para frente. Atrás do portão havia varias esmeraldas que formavam o piso, a parede. Tudo era de esmeralda.

-_Nossa... _– Ginny olhou espantada para o aposento.

-_Silêncio! __Deve haver cobras aqui... Fique aí _­– Hermione avançou

Hermione seguiu pelo caminho de esmeraldas, a luz que sua varinha emitia era refletida pelas esmeraldas fazendo a sala se encher de luzes verdes. Ela virou e viu: uma esmeralda maior que todas as outras e com uma cobra em forma de S forjada nela.

A garota se encaminhou lentamente até a esmeralda e tocou nela, olhou para os lados hesitante e retirou a esmeralda com cautela. Nada aconteceu.

Ela colocou a esmeralda no bolso de suas vestes junto com um poema e depois foi em direção a Ginny olhando para todos os lados para se certificar que não havia mais nada importante naquela sala de tesouros escondida na câmara secreta.

Hermione passou por Ginny e saiu da sala, com Ginny ao seu encalço.

-_E então?_ – Ginny quase derrubou Hermione colocando o rosto por cima do ombro da amiga.

-_Então o que? _– Hermione certificou-se que não havia nada trás dela.

-_Você pegou o horcrux?_

_-Sim olha..._

Hermione tirou a esmeralda do bolso e o mostrou a Ginny, os olhos da ruiva mudaram do azul amendoado para o verde, de repente Ginny ficou irreconhecível. Hermione colocou a esmeralda no bolso fazendo Ginny voltar o normal.

-_Precisamos destruí-lo... _– Hermione continuou andando, agora estavam no centro da câmara escura.

-_Mas Mione, eu achei que o horcrux era um em forma de um medalhão do Slytherin..._

As palavras de Ginny atingiram Hermione com tamanho impacto que a fez desmoronar de joelhos no chão.

-_Como sou burra! Como pude esquecer que era um medalhão... Mas não tinha nenhum medalhão naquela sala..._

_-Não Mione... Você não é burra... Tem certeza que esse tal poema não fala de uma esmeralda... Ou uma pedra?_

_-Não só fala da moeda... Com a moeda certa deve pagar... Nenhuma pedra nem esmeralda..._

_-Espera aí Mione..._

_-Como sou burra..._

_-Antigamente não existiam moedas... Nem galeões... Muitos menos medalhões... Falo da época de Slytherin..._

_-E daí?_

_-Você não percebe?_

Como uma onda que bate nas pedras a respostas veio à mente de Hermione. Como pudera esquecer que a câmara secreta havia sido construída por Salazar Slytherin e não por Tom Riddle... Na época de Slytherin se usavam pedras que eles achavam ter poderes mágicos, como esmeraldas, rubis, safiras, ônix... Entre outros. Estava claro que aquela sala guardava o maior tesouro de Slytherin, não o de Lord Voldemort.

Agora Hermione havia percebido o quão engenhoso e complicado havia sido o plano de Voldemort para esconder esse horcrux. Ele havia guardado um medalhão numa caverna em uma ilha remota. O medalhão era protegido com magias letais. Mas o medalhão era só o começo da busca desse horcrux.

A pessoa que quisesse encontrar tal horcrux teria de ter o poema, e teria de ser muito esperto para decifrá-lo, afinal Dumbledore não conseguira, mas tinha acertado um pouco, mas tinha acertado. Depois de decifrar o poema teria de saber onde ficava a câmara secreta e ainda ser um ofidioglota para entrar na mesma. Depois disso encontrar a sala escondida, e encontrar a senha no medalhão pegar a esmeralda e agora sim encontrar o verdadeiro horcrux, pagando com a esmeralda.

Depois de perceber quão engenhoso tinha sido o plano, e como Ginny havia o decifrado, Hermione levantou-se e puxou o poema do bolso.

-_Ginny você é um gênio! _– Hermione deu uma tapinha nas costas da amiga e começou a ler o poema para ver se encontrava alguma pista do verdadeiro paradeiro do horcrux.

Ela tinha certeza de uma coisa onde quer que tenha guardado estaria selado por feitiços letais, e o local tinha sido feito por Voldemort não por Slytherin, o que significava que não fazia parte da estrutura original da câmara secreta.

Não havia nenhuma pista do verdadeiro lugar. Hermione olhou em volta e subitamente uma imagem veio a sua mente. A imagem do portão por onde elas haviam entrado na câmara secreta...

-_Vamos Ginny precisamos voltar... Sei onde esta o horcrux de Voldemort... _– Hermione saiu correndo desenfreada na frente de Ginny que tentava acompanhar a amiga de perto, mas era impossível.

Hermione correu o quanto pode até chegar ao portão e o estudou detalhadamente até abrir um leve sorriso.

A cobra que abria porta tinha a cabeça apontando para um canto da entrada da câmara. Hermione foi à direção dela. Viu que ali se encontrava uma pilastra com uma cobra enrolada nela.

_-Ginny mande essa cobra revelar-se... Por favor,..._

_-Espere... Eu... Recuperar... O fôlego! _– Ginny deu três inspiradas longas fazendo seu corpo entorpecer-se um pouco, aliviando seu cansaço.

Hermione olhou para esmeralda e depois para a cobra com um sorriso esbanjado no rosto.

-_Espera Mione, se é aqui eu se encontra o verdadeiro horcrux, acho que deve ter alguma coisa o protegendo..._

_-Eu sei... Mas não se preocupe... Nada poderá nos atingir..._

_-Como não? _– Ginny estranhou o sorriso no rosto de Hermione.

-_Apenas peça para ela se retirar precisamos sair daqui..._

Ginny deu mais um olhar desconfiado para Hermione, e depois deu um silvo cortante. Uma luz verde veio dos olhos da cobra e ela começou a rodar. Sua cabeça desapareceu no alto.

_-Mande-a parar! _– Hermione gritou. Ginny falou rapidamente para a cobra falar só que na língua errada e depois na língua das cobras.

Hermione tinha a esmeralda nas mãos e olhou para cima. A mais ou menos dois metros do chão havia um medalhão forjado na cobra. A garota ia colocar a mão nele quando Ginny a impediu.

-_Você esta louca? Deve ter um veneno nisso aí... Você irá morrer..._

-_Eu sei como destruí-lo Ginny..._

_-Como?_

Para responder a perguntar de Ginny, Hermione empurrou com toda força a esmeralda no medalhão que se partiu. Um homem de vinte e poucos anos estava de frente para elas com seus olhos vermelhos olhou para elas.

-_Nããããããããõooooooo! _– o Tom Riddle com vinte e poucos anos começou a se dissipar com um fogo verde queimando-o.

Hermione foi puxada por Ginny e sua varinha caiu, mas a ruiva a pegou a tempo. A pilastra desmoronou e com um terremoto toda a câmara agora estava sendo destruída.

Ginny deu outro puxavante em Hermione fazendo-a se levantar.

-_Mione você é louca, você acaba de destruir a câmara secreta com nos duas dentro... Vamos sair daqui..._ – Ginny saiu correndo pelas pedras e peles de cobras enquanto Hermione a seguia no escuro, já que, Ginny estava com as duas varinhas...

Hermione a seguiu rapidamente até ouvir um barulho ensurdecedor, um guincho de um algum cano da câmara atrás delas. As duas olharam pra trás e correram rapidamente para perto do cano.

-_Como vamos sair daqui? - _Ginny olhou para o cano.

-_Não sei... Não havia pensado nisso... Como vocês saíram da ultima vez? _– Hermione perguntou.

-_A fawkes nos carregou por um precipício... Ali! _– Ginny apontou para a luz da lua cheia que brilhava lá fora.

-_Temos que sair daqui rápido. Acho que acordamos o basilisco ferido... Ele deve estar faminto..._

_-Com assim ferido..._

_-Ginny só pode ser o mesmo... Eu refleti para se criar outro basilisco precisaria de um a rã e um ovo de galinha... E um humano supervisionando... A característica mais repugnante do basilisco é que ele pode passar mais de dez anos morto e depois volta a vida... Recuperam todas as partes do corpo menos os olhos... Eles são únicos... Um basilisco revive até quando não tem cabeça..._

Ginny olhou espantada para Hermione... Aquilo queria dizer que existia mesmo um basilisco, e era o mesmo basilisco que ela viu morto a quase sis anos atrás.

-_Você conhece algum feitiço para flutuar?_

_-Vingardium leviosa o único... _– Hermione olhou para trás - _cadê minha varinha?_

Ginny devolveu a varinha da garota que rapidamente fez um feitiço em Ginny e ela começou a subir.

-_Preciso que você faça o mesmo comigo... _– Hermione olhava pra cima – _rápido!_

Ginny fez o mesmo com a sua varinha e rapidamente as duas estava a sete metros do chão.

-_Mantenha o pensamento firme la no precipício... _– Hermione começara a falar, mas de repente, uma cobra gigante veio e bateu de repente nas suas costas em cheio e depois soltou um silvo horroroso.

-_MIONE! _– Ginny gritou, agora estava a uns doze metros e Hermione estava caindo devagar. –_ Você vai experimentar minha azaração para espantar bicho-papão seu monstro fedido._

Ginny fez um movimento com a varinha e de repente a cabeça do basilisco recuou bruscamente e seu rosto ficou pastoso ele começou a soltar silvos de dor.

A ruiva gritou o feitiço de levitação rapidamente e Hermione começou a subir. Depois percebeu que ela era quem caia vagarosamente. Apontou sua propia varinha as costas e gritou:

-_Flipendo_ – seu corpo foi jogado uns cinco metros pra cima. E assim ela continuou olhando de vez em quando para o corpo inerte de Hermione que subia como uma pluma. O corpo de Ginny doía muito mais ela não parou os flipendos até que estavam a uns doze metros da boca do precipício. Ela caiu numa rocha e começou a escalar enquanto via o corpo de Hermione próximo a superfície.

Ginny se arrependeu profundamente daquilo, mas não podia deixar Hermione voar pelos céus. Ela desfez o feitiço de levitação e o corpo de Hermione tombou em uma pedra próximo a boca do precipício.

A garota desacordada nem se moveu, e Ginny escalou o mais rápido possível para perto dela, depois a pegou e carregou para cima.

Quando chegaram a superfície Ginny olhou em volta havia uma floresta a esquerda e uma caverna a direita. Sabia que ali era os fundos da floresta proibida. E àquela hora da noite não iria pra lá de jeito nenhum, passou o braço de Hermione pelo seu ombro e saiu caminhando até que viu uma antiga loja de jornais abandonada. Elas estavam nos fundos de Hogsmeade.

_-Accio Vassouras da loja... _– Ginny gritou, cinco ou sete vassouras apareceram na sua frente ela teceu uma linha invisível e amarrou Hermione desacordada a três delas. Depois amarrou uma linha na sua e nas três de Hermione.

Ela tomou vôo e saiu em direção ao norte. Alguns segundos depois avistou o castelo de Hogwarts. Seguiu a toda velocidade para lá.

A brisa da madrugada era gélida e fez Ginny perder o controle das vassouras duas vezes em todo o percurso.

Ela desceu na torre de astronomia e desamarrou Hermione colocou o braço dela por cima do seu ombro e seguiu para a ala hospitalar, Sentiu algo viscoso descer pelo seu pescoço, percebeu que tinha se cortado quando a câmara desmoronou.

Ginny abriu a porta da ala hospitalar com Hermione desmaiada...

**N/A: se eu puder posto o 20 essa semana ainda( daqui pra sabado) mais por favor mandem reviews eu preciso...**

**Malfeito Feito**


	20. Estranha Detenção

**Primeiro: eu tou tentando postar a fic desde fim de semana passado soh qnun deu, o site tah dando pro e tah atrassando, eu tou com ele pronto desde domingo passado... Por isso desculpa pela demora, mas o site tambem não esta ajudando...**

**Esse cap nun ficou grande porq nun deu pra desinvolver**

**boa leitura**

**Capitulo 20 – Estranha Detenção**

Rony continuou parado olhando Hermione sumir pelo corredor depois de uma rápida conversa com Harry. O ruivo não podia acreditar naquilo, por mais que tentasse, por mais que brigasse la não ia desistir, ela era Hermione Jane Granger a garota por quem se apaixonou.

Harry veio na direção do garoto cambaleando e se se encostando às paredes do castelo. Parecia que ele ia desmaiar, por causa do maldito corte no braço...

_Flashback_

_-_Mais que grande surpresa... O que temos aqui o famoso Harry Potter e seu leal escudeiro Weasley não? _– o diretor Trevorfing olhou para os garotos de relance e com um movimento com a varinha todos os seus objetos estranhos de caça desapareceram _– o que os dois garotos que deveriam estar em aulas obrigatórias fazem aqui?

_Os garotos se entreolharam e depois se viraram para o professor, não tinham nenhuma desculpa plausível._

_-_Então o que você fazem na minha sala, sem a minha autorização, em horário de aula? Acho que vocês devem mais que uma simples explicação...

_Os garotos continuaram calados, sabiam que nenhuma desculpa podia justificar o que estavam fazendo ali... Nem mesmo a verdade..._

_-_Vocês ainda não encontraram nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada não? Que tal me dizerem a verdade?

_Rony olhou para Harry com um olhara aterrorizado, depois se virou para Trevorfing, e abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar o amigo se pronunciou._

-Eu encontrei um objeto que pertenceu a Godric Gryffindor e vim aqui entregar ao senhor, mas o senhor não estava então eu vim falar com o Prof Dumbledore... Eu lamento senhor... – _Harry mexeu no bolso tinha que encontrar algo parecesse pertencer a Gryffindor, pois não iria entregar seu rubi..._

_-_E eu poderia ver esse objeto? _– Trevorfing olhou para os dois desconfiado ainda com a varinha em mãos._

_-_Não... A culpa é minha, eu acabei fazendo o Harry derrubar no lago... _– Rony olhou para Harry que abriu um sorriso, de algum modo àquilo era verdade – _ele estava próximo ao lago e eu acidentalmente o assustei, e ele derrubou no lago...

-Certo... _– Trevorfing forçou o cenho parecia que ele estava... Ele estava tentando ler a mente de Rony... Harry começou a soar frio... "Esvazie sua mente, esvazie sua mente, voe tem que esvaziar sua mente!" _– muito bem e porque vocês vieram me devolver o objeto se o haviam perdido?

_Os garotos se entreolharam aquilo não fazia sentido porque iriam devolver o rubi se haviam perdido ele._

_-_Eu vim pedir desculpa senhor, porque sei que era uma relíquia, eu lamento senhor... _– Harry não queria olhar nos olhos do diretor, a única coisa que vinha na sua mente era esvaziá-la._

-Joshua eu sei que essa decisão não cabe a min nem a nenhum diretor anterior, mas acho que deveria esquecer isso... Eles dizem a verdade vieram falar comigo sobre um rubi antigo do Gryffindor, o Harry encontrou o rubi embaixo de uma pedra, eu acho que ele esta lá há muitos séculos – _Dumbledore se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Trevorfing. – _Joshua eu acho que você deveria mostrar a eles aquilo...

-Cale-se Dumbledore... Aquilo não deve ser comentado na frente de reles alunos, você não pensa nas conseqüências? – _Trevorfing virou-se rapidamente para a direção do quadro de Dumbledore com a varinha em mãos – _agora vocês dois vão ter que...

-Meu caro Joshua, não cabe a min decidir se devo, ou não contar a esses reles alunos sobre o plano atual do ministério, porem temo em dizer pra você que esses reles alunos, são a ultima esperança do mundo... _– Dumbledore falou calmamente._

­-Eles são a ultima esperança do mundo Alvo? Você acha mesmo? Eu acho que não... O ministério americano já tem armas suficientemente fortes para derrotar um tolo que alto se intitula o maior bruxo de todos os tempos... Isso é só uma crise que a Grã-bretanha esta passando, e eu Joshua Trevorfing estou ajudando o Rufus a acabar com isso...

-Você acha que um bruxo com sete horcruxes é um tolo? Ou uma ameaça? Lord Voldemort é mais do que só uma ameaça para Grã-bretanha ele pode ser a destruição do mundo atual, você não conhece o verdadeiro poder dele, ninguém conhece... Nem eu mesmo poderia agüentar o verdadeiro poder daquele garoto... _– A moldura do quadro de Dumbledore tremeu com a exaltação do ex-diretor, Harry não podia acreditar que Voldemort ainda tinha um poder escondido embaixo da manga alem dos horcruxes..._

-Alvo eu não vou discutir com você o futuro do mundo, você sabe muito bem o que eu acho e não vou discutir isso novamente, principalmente na frente desses garotos... Agora dê-me licença tenho que... _– Trevorfing virou-se para Harry e Rony novamente._

_-_Joshua eu acho que você não sabe quem são esses garotos... Eles são os enviados... _– Dumbledore voltou a sua voz calma._

_Nem Harry, nem Rony conseguirão distinguir a expressão no rosto de Trevorfing, ele estava assustado e ao mesmo tempo surpreendido._

_-_Isso é só uma lenda Dumbledore... Todos sabem disso! _– Trevorfing deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou-se para os garotos._

_-_Você acha que é uma lenda uma previsão feita com a as penas de uma fênix dourada? _– Dumbledore continuava calmamente, os garotos estavam boiando tentando pegar alguma informação útil naquela conversa._

_-_Acho sim...

-Pois saiba que quando esses garotos tinham doze anos destruíram um dos horcruxes de Lord Voldemort...

-Isso não significa nada...

-Joshua meu caro você já ouviu falar do "retorno" não? _– Trevorfing virou-se novamente para Dumbledore com um sorriso de deboche no rosto – _não temos tempo para explicar isso agora, mas acredite eles tem feito isso através do poder mais poderoso do mundo... A missão deles só vai ser cumprida quando o "Intolerável" voltar ao seu verdadeiro lugar, eles ainda não conseguiram destruí-lo e esperamos que eles o destruam agora...

_Trevorfing olhava firmemente para o quadro de Dumbledore, os garotos olhavam meio abobados para o quadro do ex-diretor... Rony não entendia nada, apenas que eles eram enviados de alguém e que tinham de mandar alguém para algum lugar..._

-Por favor, Joshua, se você não acredita em min peço que os leve para testar se tem o direito de saber da nossa arma...

_O diretor olhou para Dumbledore de esguelha e depois para os garotos, e ainda com os olhos crepitando de fúria fez um movimento com a varinha, uma porta embaixo do quadro de Dumbledore apareceu._

-Como você quiser Alvo se eles não passar isso vai ser um bom castigo para os dois intrometidos... Vocês entrem! – _Trevorfing abriu a porta e passagem para os garotos passarem._

_-_Mas professor... _– Rony sabia que não tinha o que argumentar, mas aquela porta parecia muito assustadora naquele momento._

_-_Ronald tenha calma, eu sei que você e o Harry podem, agora vão e boa sorte – _Dumbledore falou e depois desapareceu do quadro._

_Sem mais opção Rony seguiu Harry que já tinha atravessado a porta sem nem questionar o diretor._

_Uma luz ofuscante cegou seus olhos por alguns segundos, e depois Rony se viu num terreno limpo. Sem árvores, grama, flores, ou jardins. Nada. Não havia nada só terra batida. O terreno se seguia até onde à visão de Rony chegava._

_Harry estava com a mão nos olhos tentando tapar a luz que cegava igualmente seus olhos. Rony olhou novamente para o lado e viu que o diretor havia sumido. O garoto rodou procurando vestígios do diretor. Nada. Nenhuma pegada, nenhum rastro._

_Ele olhou para Harry que parecia igualmente confuso._

­-Você e sua maldita historia, de ser o escolhido agora estamos presos no meio do nada, e sem volta! _– Rony esmurrou Harry no braço, que não respondeu continuou olhando para o horizonte procurando algo. – _o que você esta olhando?

_Rony se inclinou para baixo para ficar da altura de Harry e olhar na direção que o amigo olhava e viu um pequeno ponto vermelho ficando cada vez maior._

_-_O que é aquilo? _– Harry perguntou para Rony._

_­_-Aquilo... Aquilo... Aquilo é um dragão! _– Rony percebeu o focinho do animal assim que ele ficou mais nítido, os dois sacaram as varinhas._

_-_O que um dragão esta fazendo... SE ABAIXA _– Harry empurrou Rony e os dois agora estavam derrubados no chão, eles não perceberam antes, mas havia um dragão vindo por trás deles e chegou mais próximo do que o outro que eles observavam._

­-Harry o que vamos fazer? _– Rony estava procurando algum local fora do alcance dos dragões, que agora eram três._

­-Vamos aparatar! _– Harry pegou sua varinha _– vamos aparatar em Hogsmeade! Um... Dois... Três... VAMOS! _– um estalo e depois eles estavam cara a cara com um dragão..._

_Os dois pularam, mas Harry recebeu todo o impacto da cauda de um dos dragões e voou longe._

-HARRY! - _Rony levantou-se e foi correndo em direção ao amigo_ – nós ainda estamos em Hogwarts... Cê ta bem?

Harry levantou e endireitou os óculos a tempo de empurrar Rony para o lado e se esquivarem de outro ataque de dragões.

-O que faremos cara? – _Rony olhou para Harry assustado._

-Não se podem derrotar um dragão com mágica! Precisamos fugir, ou de uma arma de ouro metálico... Você tem alguma aí? – _Harry olhou para Rony e os dois se levantaram e começaram a correr._

-Você acha mesmo que eu tenho uma arma de ouro metálica? – _Rony conjurou um saco de pano na frente do dragão, e ele o mordeu estraçalhando-o._

­-Não só queria conferir...

-Isso não é hora pra isso seu idiota! Desvia!

_Harry pulou pro lado e depois fez um movimento com a varinha. Uma pedra de dois metros apareceu na frente do dragão que tombou pro lado._

-Vamos ter que tentar nos transformar nos animais... – _Harry falou enquanto tentava fazer um feitiço repelente de fadas mordedoras._

-Cê ta louco? Não treinamos isso faz tempo... – _Rony olho com pavor para Harry._

-É a única maneira, vou ter que tentar voar mais rápido que eles e você vai ter de correr... – _Harry se concentrou, e de repente uma luz verde começou a sair do seu corpo._

_Rony viu que já não tinha alternativa, e de repente seus braços foram virando patas, seu rosto afinou e uma calda nasceu das suas costas para ele manter o equilíbrio. Seu cabelo foi ficando maior até tomar conta de todo o seu corpo e agora ele corria a trinta quilômetros por hora._

_Ele sentiu o chão afundar um pouco atrás de si e com alguns pulos estava de novo em disparada. Olhou para cima e viu Harry mergulhando, planando e pegando altitude tentando desviar da boca, cauda e dos encontrões de dois dragões._

_Rony deu um pulo e virou a cabeça e viu dois dragões o seguindo._

_De repente, ele viu uma elevação a sua frente e começou a saltar mais alto e encontrou algumas árvores e subiu nelas e começou a saltar de uma pra outra._

_Um dos dragões que o seguia mordeu o tronco de uma árvore e depois cuspiu a madeira fora, mas ele não continuou seguindo Rony ele parou e ficou observando o raposo pular de árvore em árvore e o falcão planar._

_Mais duas árvores, e algo estranho aconteceram com Rony ele sentiu um aperto no peito e sentiu suas patas traseiras que o faziam pular virarem pernas e sua cauda desaparecer. Agora suas vestes estavam rasgadas e ele estava despencando de mais de dois metros._

_Caiu com a perna esquerda de mau jeito e sentiu uma dor insuportável. Porem sabia que não havia quebrado, pois não ouviu ossos quebrarem._

_Acima dele viu um barulho de galhos quebrando Harry estava pendurado em uma árvore com as duas mãos._

-Cê ta bem Harry – _Rony estava sentado com uma mão no tornozelo esquerdo, suspeitava ter torcido, mas não ia se queixar. Fez um feitiço de congelar carne, e seu pé ficou dormente automaticamente._

-Tô... Acho que os dragões não podem entrar aqui... – _Harry pulou e caiu no chão e depois limpou as vestes todas rasgadas e maltrapilhas. – _e você?

-Nada aconteceu comigo... Acho que eram dragões americanos... Eles não sabem caçar animais terrestres... Os europeus sim... – _Rony se levantou e sentiu uma pequena fisgada na perna, mas depois num sentiu mais nenhuma dor. – _por que você acha que tem dragões aqui? E por que você acha que eles pararam nas florestas?

-Não faço a mínima idéia... Quando o Trevorfing falou em castigo certamente ele estava louco...

-O que esperar de um maldito americano caçador de pomorins?

-Sei lá... Vamos... Acho que se subirmos até a encosta da montanha poderemos ter uma visão melhor daqui... – _Harry começou a subir uma encosta._

_-_Certo... Pode ser que tenha uma chave de portal para a sala do Trevorfing... Como no quarto ano lembra?

-Claro... Aquela bota...

-É...

-Vamos.

_Harry e Rony começaram a escalar a montanha, mas não por muito tempo, uma chuva de fadas mordentes e assassinas veio em sua direção. Eles se jogaram e caíram novamente no chão com a varinha já em mãos._

­-Parece que não é só dragões que existe aqui... – _Harry falou enquanto ricocheteava uma fada mordente e explodia uma assassina._

_-_É eu percebi... O que você acha que estão guardando?

-Deve ser a tal arma que o ministério inglês tem contra Voldemort...

-Pode ser... Você acha que existem mais monstros?

-Claro que sim... _– Harry olhou em volta e viu um certo tremor na encosta de terra que tinha subido. Uma das rochas se levantou e veio em direção a fada, depois Harry só pode ver Rony gritando._

­-É um gigante Harry!

-Eu sei é igual ao Grope!

-Temos de fugir daqui...

-Lógico que sim...

_Os garotos saíram em disparada para a floresta, mas viram novas criaturas mágicas surgindo dentro dela. Tronquilhos com seu braço-estaca de meio metro, pelucios do tamanho de um castor..._

­-Não podemos voltar pra floresta... _– Rony olhou de volta para a montanha era de fato muito alto para eles tentarem subir..._

-Eu percebi isso também... Vamos... Eu acho que um falcão agüenta levar uma raposa... _– Harry fechou os olhos e começou a sentir o fogo dentro dele._

_-_Harry... Não conseguiremos nos transformar de novo... _– Rony olhou para o amigo com medo._

_-_Claro que sim!

_Harry rapidamente se transformou em um falcão, mas Rony continuou na forma humana até receber algumas bicadas e arranhões de Harry._

-Certo... Certo... Já entendi!

_Rony se transformou, mais instantaneamente sentiu sua pata traseira esquerda pesando, e depois sentiu seu dorso ser puxado para cima por garras afiadas._

_Agora os garotos subiam gradativamente, até que tudo começou a girar e eles estavam de volta na sala de Trevorfing._

-Parabéns... Vocês conseguiram sobreviver a aquela sala... _– Trevorfing agora_ _estava sentado em sua cadeira._

_O diretor fez um movimento com a varinha e os garotos voltaram ao normal. Eles se levantaram, mas Rony sentiu que agora não podia ficar em pé._

_-_Vamos... Tenho algo pra mostrar pra vocês... – _o diretor fez outro movimento com a varinha e uma porta apareceu em baixo do quadro de um pomorin gigante. _­– parabéns vocês acabam de se tornar aurores oficiais do ministério da magia.

_Com um estalo os garotos estavam numa sala praticamente vazia, a não ser por duas pessoas, Rufus Scrimgeour e Alastor Moody os atuais ministro e chefe da partição de aurores, respectivamente._

-Muito bem Potter sabia que você tinha potencial... _– Moody mancou até o garoto e deu duas tapinhas nas costas dos garotos._

-Calma Moody ele ainda não conseguiu... _– o ministro da magia interveio nos parabéns do ex-professor._

-Mas Scrimgeour ele conseguiu sobreviver à sala de prisões... – _Moody olhou para o ministro da magia temeroso._

-Eu lamento Moody, mas você mesmo sabe que ele precisa passar no teste escrito e no pratico... – _Scrimgeour falou._

­-Eu sei Scrimgeour, mas temos o visto de Dumbledore o fundador da ordem da fênix... E ainda tem a minha aprovação... O garoto é dos bons... O Weasley também é bom só precisa de mais treino... E alem do mais eles conseguiram sobreviver à sala de prisões...

-Do que vocês estão falando? – _Harry se levantou e se intrometeu na conversa._

-Não se intrometa Potter... – _Trevorfing estava atrás deles._

-Mas estão falando sobre min!

-E min! – _Rony tentou ficar próximo à discussão sem muito sucesso._

-Vocês querem ou não o visto de auror internacional? Fiquem quietos e deixem o Moody e o Scrimgeour decidir... – _Trevorfing fez um gesto para os dois calarem._

-Mesmo sobrevivendo a sala de prisões isso não quer dizer que sejam aptos a serem ganhar a licença de aurores internacionais.

-Dumbledore queria dar o titulo pra eles quando fizessem dezessete, só que não sobreviveu...

-Dumbledore não esta mais vivo...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Que os planos do Dumbledore morreram junto com ele?

-Não se exalte Moody, só acho que Dumbledore confiava demais nesse garoto, por isso foi tolo o bastante pra morrer...

_Harry não podia acreditar na arrogância daquele sujeito, dizer que Dumbledore era tolo. Isso era a maior asneira que existia..._

-Dumbledore nunca foi um tolo! – _Harry não conseguiu se segurar mais..._

-Potter cale-se! – _Trevorfing tentou manter Harry longe dos da discussão._

-Viu Moody o garoto é explosivo demais, ele não agüentaria nem uma sequer missão...

-Você acha que sou fraco? Então mande qualquer coisa e enfrentarei... Você acha que você é alguém, mas não é nada alem de um auror frustrado. Dumbledore sim era um grande bruxo...

-Chega Potter! – _agora foi Moody que o interrompeu. – _olhe ai Trevorfing mande uma missão para ele e o Weasley, eles a cumpriram e estará provado que são capazes...

_Scrimgeour olhou de relance para Harry e depois pousou o olhar em Rony, aos alguns segundos se virou novamente para Moody._

_-_Potter você precisa encontrar a chave de portal que escondi nesta sala... – _uma porta apareceu atrás dele. – _Weezhy isso serve pra você também!

-É Weasley... _– Rony falou pela primeira vez na frente do ministro._

_-_Certo, certo... Agora vão tem dez minutos... Tem de voltar sem ferimentos...

_Os garotos entraram na sala antes que Scrimgeour terminasse de colocar regras, os dois se viram em um mundo totalmente diferente havia varias pilastras ao redor deles._

_Harry se transformou em falcão rapidamente, agora ele estava dominando aquilo, mas sua transformação não durou muito... Uma flecha atravessou sua asa direita e ele caiu no chão ainda como falcão._

_Rony fez um feitiço escudo antes de ver varias flechas se chocarem contra a barreira. Ele retirou a flecha de Harry, que lentamente ia voltando ao normal, no seu braço direito havia uma mancha imensa de sangue._

_-_HARRY! Acorda cê ta bem? - _Rony batia no lado esquerdo do amigo enquanto se concentrava em manter o escudo altivo._

_Harry começou a se mexer lentamente, e com um salto ficou de pé. Colocou a mão esquerda no braço direito. Depois tocou com a varinha e um líquido verde saiu dela tapando a ferida, e logo seu braço estava mole._

_-_Onde esta a maldita chave de portal... – _Harry ignorou totalmente Rony._

_-_Mas Harry você tá...

-Tou ótimo! Agora precisamos encontrar essa chave. – _Harry pegou sua varinha e encontrou logo a fonte das flechas pequenos gnomos guerreiros se encontravam atrás de pilastras e em fendas no solo, aquilo era um jardim abandonado. – _Rictusempra, Rictusempra, Rictusempra – _Harry ia fazendo os gnomos se virarem de barriga pra cima. – _Vamos Rony!

_Ele saiu do escudo de Rony e seguiu para outra câmara onde havia varias paredes de sebes._

_-_Como pensei é um labirinto de sebes... Precisamos chegar ao centro... – _Harry olhou para os lados havia cinco entradas entre os muros de sebes. – _Inflamo – _a parede de sebes começou a queimar e desapareceu – _Vamos... Ela deve voltar ao normal em instantes.

_Rony seguiu calado Harry, sabia o motivo pelo qual o amigo se encontrava naquele estado, Scrimgeour tinha realmente passado dos limites._

_-_AHHHHHHH! _– Rony gritou ao se deparar com uma aranha gigante._

_-_Não temos tempo pra isso Rony... Rictusempra Inflamo – _Harry viu a aranha virar pó ao lado do amigo. – _Rony não temos tempo, já disse... Vamos devemos estar próximos se seguirmos em linha reta...

_Antes que Harry pudesse terminar a frase dois dementadores de verdade surgiram no rosto de Harry, que agora se encontrava no chão soando frio._

_-_Espectro Patronum – _Rony gritou e um cachorro gigante saiu da sua varinha e mordeu um dos dementadores no meio fazendo o desaparecer em cinzas, o outro recuou rapidamente, mas antes que Rony pudesse comemorar um explosivin passou por cima da sua perna machucada queimado-a. – _AHH!

-RONY! Flipendo – _o explosivin foi empurrado pra longe. – _vamos! Não podemos parar Rony! Inflamo.

_Harry soltou o mesmo feitiço congelaste que Rony usara mais cedo, e ele se levantou e os dois seguiram queimando as sebes na sua frente._

_Alguns tronquilhos, e vampiros surgiram na frente deles, mas os dois continuaram seguindo até um corredor sem sebes na frente._

_-_Acho que chegamos... _– Harry tinha um sorriso no rosto até ser empurrado pra frente por um bastão de um trasgo montanhês adulto._

_-_HARRY! Droga de trasgo... _– Rony se transformou rapidamente em raposa e desviou do bastão do trasgo, mesmo com três patas seguiu até o fim do corredor e mordeu a gola das vestes de Harry, agora sua pata traseira esquerda jorrava sangue._

_Com muito esforço Rony viu um relógio no meio da grama e segurando Harry desacordado agarrou o relógio e o chão rodou, e mais uma vez estavam na sala de Trevorfing._

-Viu um novo recorde para o labirinto sete minutos e dezessete segundos... Potter? – _Moody já estava contando vantagem quando viu Harry desacordado._

_Rony não entendeu o que aconteceu, mas depois que Moody mexeu com sua varinha Harry acordou._

_-_Parece que eles não conseguiram sair ilesos Moody... O Weezhy esta com a tíbia rachada e o Potter chegou desacordado... – _Scrimgeour olhou novamente para os garotos no chão._

_-_Mas Scrimgeour...

-Perdemos muito tempo aqui Moody, decidiremos isso depois precisamos revistar nosso exercito de dragões africanos... Trevorfing os mande pras aulas... Até logo Potter... Moody faria o favor?

-Não... Portus – _a bengala de Moody foi tocada por Scrimgeour e ele e Moody desapareceram da sala._

_-_Vocês ouviram... Vão pra aula, depois conversaremos...

_Fim do Flashback_

Rony olhou para trás e viu que Harry estava com dificuldades para se locomover, também pudera o corte no braço naquele estado, sabia que não podia fazer nada estava igualmente ou pior que o amigo.

-_Cê ta bem? _­ - Rony se certificou que sua perna não estava sangrando.

-_Tou... Vamos logo pra ala... – _antes de terminar a frase Harry tombou e caiu de cara no chão.

Rony saiu pulando para seu alcanço e começou a mexê-lo freneticamente. O ruivo começou a se desesperar. Nunca tinha visto Harry desmaiar assim por nada, a não ser por Voldemort.

"Pode ser uma hemorragia, preciso levá-lo logo a Madame Promfey" Rony fez o mesmo feitiço que viu uma vez Sirius fazer com Snape quando estava desacordado.

Aquela cena parecia realmente estranha Rony mancando e puxando uma maca flutuante. Se não fosse tão parecida com a vez que eles saíram da casa dos gritos, Rony teria realmente achado muito bizarro.

Eles chegaram às portas da enfermaria e Rony ignorou totalmente o aviso gigante "SILÊNCIO SEU IDIOTA" escrito no meio da ala hospitalar com a foto de uma bruxa baixinha de rosto severo fazendo sinal para fazer silêncio.

-_MADAME PROMFEY _– Rony levou a maca de Harry até uma cama e com muito esforço o despojou na mesma.

-_Mas que diabos... O que aconteceu com vocês? Brigaram com Trasgos? _– Madame Pronfey olhou do braço de Harry para a perna de Rony. – _o que aconteceu? Vamos responda Weasley eu tenho de preparar o curativo..._

_-Estávamos o com o Trevorfing..._

_-O diretor Trevorfing? Mas que absurdo daqui a pouco ele vai aparecer aqui com alunos em coma... Francamente... _­– ela conjurou faixas e caldeirões ao lado da cama de Harry.

-_Você consegue se deitar na sua cama Weasley?_

_-Sim..._

_-Então vá, daqui a pouco eu vou para lá... Mas que diabos aconteceu com vocês?_

Rony ficou calado e abaixou a cabeça.

-_Tudo bem se não quer me dizer o motivo desses ferimentos, mas não espere uma cura rápido e indolor, já que não sei o motivo dos ferimentos terei de aplicar varias poções e..._

Rony não fez objeções se virou e saiu mancando deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava. Se jogou na sua cama e tirou suas vestes sujas.

Adormeceu no mesmo instante.

Harry não acordou nem com Madame Pronfey mexendo no seu braço.

Ginny continuava a andar com Hermione debruçada em suas costas, sentindo corte se aprofundar nas suas costas.

Sabia que não podia gritar, nem falar alto, pois estava na ala hospitalar e tinha de respeitar caminhou lentamente até um leito vazio e colocou Hermione lá. Não estava preocupada com a amiga ela era forte iria sobreviver. Foi até a pequena saleta de Madame Pronfey e tocou uma pequena campainha que ecoou nos fundos.

Segundos depois Madame Pronfey apareceu com uma lamparina vestida de roupão.

-_Era só o que me faltava outra Weasley ensangüentada... O que você quer?_

_-O Rony esta aqui?_

_-Sim porque?_

_-O que aconteceu com ele?_

_-Não sei... Agora me diga o motivo da sua visita após a meia noite?_

_-A Mione esta ferida, digo Hermione Granger esta naquele leito desacordada..._

_-O que vocês fazem agora nos tempos livres tentam matar basiliscos com pedras? Eu sinceramente não entendo a juventude de hoje..._

_-Você poderia ajudar a Mione?_

_-É o meu trabalho não?_

_-Sim..._

_-Você esta sangrando! Venha vou te colocar do lado do se irmão esta dormindo com o um anjinho, ou como prefiro como uma pedra..._

_-Não! Não perto do Rony ele não pode saber que eu e a Mione estamos aqui..._

_-Então você ficara ao lado do Potter..._

_-Harry?_

_-É o seu irmão o trouxe mais cedo com um buraco n braço desacordado..._

_-O HARRY ESTA FERIDO?_

_-Fale baixo. Ele já esta bem, agora venha vou cuidar de você, acho que não é muito grave amanhã você poderá ser liberada..._

_-Não Madame Pronfey, por favor, não me coloque perto do Harry, nem do Rony e certifique-se para que os dois não saibam que eu e a Mione estivemos aqui e..._

_-Certo! Chega, vou limpar esse seu ferimento e vou olhar a Granger, se der mais um pio juro que vou acordar o Potter e o Weasley agora mesmo._

Ginny já estava pronta para dar um obrigado, mas Madame Pronfey colocou a mão e seus lábios, fazendo-a calar. Ela levou Ginny até um leito próximo a parede e limpou a ferida e aplicou um pequeno curativo.

A garota adormeceu rapidamente.

Hermione despertou sendo sacudida por Ginny, e depois reconheceu estar na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

-_Conseguimos?_

_-Parece que sim – _Ginny jogou as vestes da amiga já limpa para ela se trocar – _vamos sair daqui os garotos estão aqui..._

_-Eu sei, você sabe porque? _– Hermione terminou de se trocar e já estava de pé.

-_Não, Madame Pronfey não sabia o motivo..._

_-Que horas?_

_-Pêra – _Ginny olhou seu relógio de pulso – _oito e meia, vamos tomar o café?_

_-Claro..._

As garotas saíram da ala hospitalar sorrateiramente para não acordar nenhum outro paciente, só que já havia um acordado, Rony observava tudo.

-_Acorda seu idiota – _Rony deu um murro no braço de Harry para ele acordar, o garoto gemeu e se virou para o outro lado.

Rony deu outro murro, dessa vez no queixo de Harry, que o fez gemer e se levantar piscando os olhos.

-_Porque você fez issoooah _– Harry massageou o queixo e bocejou.

-_Você estava roncando..._

_-Eu não ronco!_

_-Eu sei seu tapado, estava brincando..._

_-E porque me acordou então – _Harry se aborreceu.

-_A Mione passou a noite aqui... Você sabe porque?_

Harry ficou mudo e se levantou e começou a colocar suas vestes.

-_Você sabe não é?_

O moreno continuou ignorando o amigo, e já tinha colocado toda a sua vestes quando sentiu o chão sumir sobre seus pés.

-_Você pediu pra ela ir não? _– Rony levantava Harry pela gola, e estava com o punho cerrado. – _RESPONDA!_

_-Rony... Estamos na ala hospitalar... _– Harry desviou o olhar de Rony, tinha prometido não envolver Hermione na guerra pelo amigo, mas também tinha prometido não contar a Rony nada sobre a amiga. Estava "Entre a cruz e a espada".

-_Você não vai me contar não é? _– Rony estava ficando vermelho, Harry não se mexeu – _Ótimo... Se "vocês" querem assim! Não contem mais comigo!_

Rony soltou Harry, que caiu no chão. Ele fez um movimento com sua varinha e sua veste estava no seu corpo, se virou e saiu da ala hospitalar, deixando Harry no chão desacreditado.

**N/A: eu sei q nun ficou bom, eu queria ter escrito mais sobre Mione e Ginny, só que nun consegui desinvolver... Tava com bloqueio mental, sei lá...**

**Eu sei que nun ficou bom, mais PLIZ MANDEM REVIEWS**

**obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews...**

**agradecimento especial aos que mandaram no capitulo 19**

**Poliana Freire: Veleu por mandar review, serio eu amei, eu sei q esse cap nun ficou vom, mas o proximo vai ser otimo e vou dedicar a vc certo? por isso continua a mandar reviews pliz...**

**.Miss.H.Granger. : eu fiz o cap anterior especialmente pra tuh, pq sei q vc eh fã incodiconal de Hermione... Eu nun dediquei poq nun tive tempo, mas agora tuh sabe... Esse cap nun ficou bom, mas prometo melhorar, e espero suas criticas certo?**

**Bruna Black: ta aí o cap... Espero nun ter decepcionado, e por favor manda reviews adoro os seus, e espero q vc continue lendo minha fic...**

**Ara Potter: continua acompanhando minha fic, que agora vou postar rapido... E continua mandando review, poq qnto mais revieews vc mandar mais rapido posto certo?**

**Se esqueci de algm desculpa eh porq tou postando em tres sites simutaneamente...**

**Se vc ler e naum manda review, já agradeço sua atenção e espero sinceramente q vc esteja gostando, mas se puder por faor mande um review... Ficarei imensamente grato...**

**Malfeito Feito**


	21. Weasley Ferido

**Capitulo 21 – Weasley Ferido**

A segunda quinzena de setembro chegou rápido, para Harry foi um mês complicado. Fazia mais de um mês que Rony não trocava palavras diretas com ele.

Ginny não trocava meias palavras com ele, nem quando Hermione vinha conversar com ele.

Hermione também não estava falando com Rony, o que fazia com que Harry não tivesse noticia do amigo.

Quando Hermione contou a ele como havia destruído o horcrux, ele ficou perplexo e não acreditou, mas a prova final é que o espelho havia mudado de enigma, fazendo com que se comprovasse a destruição do mesmo.

A historia da separação de Harry com seu fiel escudeiro Weasley havia se espalhado, e a maioria das pessoas não conseguiam olhar para o Potter sem o Weasley, ou vice-versa.

Trevorfing não tinha dado nenhuma noticia sobre o tal visto de auror internacional. O que era um azar pra Harry já que quando fosse receber a noticia iria receber com Rony.

A única coisa que o fazia refletir era olhar os rubis que possuía, agora eram três.

O anel que encontrou, o brinco da sua tia, e o colar da sua mãe. O mais incrível nos três é que cada um tinha um G cor de ouro dentro deles, mas quando juntava os três os G desapareciam e um G maior aparecia. Os três se juntavam, aumentando a tese de que o anel também pertencera a sua mãe.

Enquanto Harry estava com todas as atenções voltadas para os rubis, Hermione tentava resolver o novo enigma.

_Quando for me tocar,_

_Seu coração decidido e puro deve estar,_

_Se mais de um sexto de hora passar perto de min,_

_Sua vida irei tirar,_

_Para me encontrar,_

_Ao meu pior mentor deve procurar,_

_Como não o irá encontrar,_

_Nos seus pertences deve vasculhar,_

_Camuflado vou estar._

_É no local de maior segurança,_

_Que você irá me achar._

A principio parecia ser muito fácil, a garota já havia resolvido boa parte do enigma. Com toda certeza o pior mentor de Voldemort era Dumbledore. O porem era aonde procurar? Como vasculhar os pertences de Dumbledore? E onde era o local de maior segurança?

-_O que você acha Harry? _– Ela tirou os olhos das anotações e se virou para o amigo.

-_Anh? _– Harry tirou os olhos do anel.

-_O que acha do novo... Deixa pra lá... _– Hermione guardou os rabiscos dentro da mochila – _o que é isso?_

_-Um anel... _­– Harry voltou a se hipnotizar pelo rubi do anel.

-_Isso eu percebi. Eu queria saber de quem é? _– a garota puxou da mão dele e começou a olhar o rubi.

-_EI! _– Harry se assustou com o ato brusco de Hermione – _eu acho que é meu agora..._

_-Como assim?_

_-Eu o encontrei perto do lago, quando estava conversando com o Rony... _­– ele parou e olhou para a garota, ela sentia muito mais falta da companhia do amigo do que ele. – _desculpe..._

_-Por que? _– Hermione ignorou totalmente o fato de Rony ter sido citado na conversa.

-_Er... Por ter colocado o..._

_-Deixa pra lá não me importo._

_-Certo. _– Harry ficou tocando no brinco que estava dentro do seu bolso, até Hermione devolver o brinco.

-_Quem é J&L? Você sabe?_

Harry ficou calado, sabia quem eram J&L, mas não precisava contar a Hermione. Olhou um pouco para o anel, e viu que não havia nada de mais em contar para Hermione, afinal era sua melhor amiga, era como se fosse sua irmã.

-_J é James e L é Lily... Meus pais... _– Harry movimentou o anel para que a luz pudesse refletir a sigla de prata.

-_Serio? _– Hermione olhou para Harry surpresa.

-_É..._

_-Tem certeza? Pode ter existido vários casais com as iniciais J&L em Hogwarts... E esse anel pode ter mais de cem anos, é metal mágico vê? Nunca vai enferrujar... _– Hermione apontou para o brilho amarelo do metal do anel.

-_Tenho... Absoluta._

_-Como?_

Harry olhou para Hermione, e depois percebeu porque ela ainda não tinha entendido. Não tinha contado ainda o fato do anel ter pertencido a Gryffindor, nem de ele próprio ser herdeiro direto de um dos quatro fundadores.

-_Vê esse G dourado?_

_-Sim..._

_-É G de Gryffindor, ou Godric Gryffindor... Esse rubi é igual ao que esta na espada do Gryffindor que usei para matar o basilisco..._

_-Sobre isso não tenho tanta certeza. _– Hermione soltou um breve comentário.

-_Anh?_

_-Você ter matado o basilisco..._

_-O que é que tem?_

_-Os basiliscos só morrem pelo canto de um galo adulto..._

_-Mas eu tenho certeza que eu o matei... A espada atravessou a cabeça dele... _– Harry virou-se para ela indignado.

-_Você forçou o basilisco a sair da pele dele sem estar pronto... Ele deve ter saído pelo rabo, no tamanho de uma enguia ou algo assim... O rabo dele estava visível na hora que você o atacou?_

_-Não estava submerso, mas..._

_-Então ele deve ter fugido... Você disse submerso?_

_-É, mas..._

_-Tudo faz sentido... O filhote de basilisco tem de ficar na água até os primeiros quatro anos... Quando ele saiu devia estar na fase inicial de troca de pele... Então de fato ele sobreviveu..._

_-Mas o Riddle disse que eu o matei..._

_-Harry, o Riddle não sabia que os basilisco só morrem com o canto de um galo adulto..._

_-Lógico que sim... Riddle é Voldemort..._

_-Isso, Ele é Voldemort mais novo, e tolo... Mais continue... Sobre o rubi da espada – _Hermione deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-_Anh? _­– Harry estava muito confuso com Hermione.

-_Continue falando... O rubi do anel é o mesmo da espada do Godric Gryffindor e?_ – Hermione olhou para Harry ainda rindo.

-_Você é doida!_

_-Eu?_

_-É Hermione você..._

_-Vai contar, ou não?_

_-Certo, certo..._

_-Fala logo!_

_-Então como dizia... O rubi que você viu é o mesmo da espada que eu matei o basilisco – _Hermione interrompeu com o barulho de quem esta coçando a garganta o famoso "_Hem, hem"_ de Umbridge. – _certo, certo... Da espada que usei contra o basilisco a cinco anos mais, ou menos... _

_-E o que isso tem com a sua mãe, e seu pai? ­_– Hermione olhou pra Harry desconfiada.

-_Calma já vou chegar lá... _– Harry fechou os olhos tentando lembrar do que o quadro de Dumbledore tinha dito a ele – _Certo... O anel era dos meus pais porque eu sou descendente de Godric Gryffindor..._

_-Isso eu sei, mas... O QUÊ? _– Hermione estava ciente de que Harry ia conseguir explicar, mas quando ele disse a ultima frase ela se levantou da mesa, quase que instantaneamente.

-_Eu sou o ultimo descendente vivo de Godric Gryffindor..._

Hermione olhou para Harry com a boca aberta. Verificou mesmo se o amigo estava dizendo a verdade. E realmente não havia nenhum um traço de mentira na expressão de Harry.

-_Então... Seu pai é descendente de Gryffindor? Nossa alem de um grande auror, jogador de quadribol, animago, grande aluno, popular e pregador de peças ele era descendente do Gryffindor... _– Hermione contou nos dedos.

-_Na verdade não..._

_-Não o quê? _

-_Não era meu pai que era descendente do Gryffindor..._

_-Então sua mãe?_

_-Isso..._

_-Não pode ser, ela era trouxa feito eu! _– Hermione se exaltou um pouco – _o Slughorn me disse uma vez que eu tinha as mesmas qualidades e defeitos dela... Era tão genal quanto ela, mas também era nascida trouxa..._

_-Certo._

_-Então como ela pode ser descendente de Gryffindor..._

_-Parece que a avó, ou bisavó dela tinha sido bruxa e se casou com um desses trouxas radicais... Ela impediu que todos seus descendentes viessem para Hogwarts..._

_-Então como sua mãe veio?_

_-Ela já tinha morrido acho..._

_-Impossível_

_-Por que?_

_-Sua tia ela também deveria ser bruxa então..._

_-Não precisamente... Minha tia deve ser um aborto... _­– Harry olhou para Hermione, e depois enfiou a mão no bolso. Pegou o brinco e jogou para ela – _vê esse rubi no brinco? É igual ao do anel, do mesmo tamanho e tudo... Na verdade o anel era um brinco antes... Mas a tia Petúnia o deu para minha mãe quando ela veio para Hogwarts... Minha mãe deve ter transformado em anel..._

_-Pode ser coincidência... -_­ Hermione falou enquanto media o rubi do brinco com o do anel, que Harryhavia jogado logo depois de ter jogado o brinco.

-_Não mesmo, veja _­– Harry tirou o medalhão do pescoço e mostrou o rubi com o tamanho preciso da junção dos outros dois – _a tia Petúnia disse que minha mãe ganhou o medalhão quando criança dos pais dela... E ela ganhou os brincos... Um tesouro familiar... Viu o G?_

Hermione não respondeu agora olhava abismada para todos aqueles rubis idênticos. Juntou as três pedras e viu que formava uma curva côncava. Faltava alguma parte do rubi. O mais impressionante era que os G dos rubis se transformavam em um G único quando estavam juntos, e deveriam virar um só grande quando se unisse a ultima parte.

-_Como você descobriu isso?_

_-Dumbledore... _– Hermione olhou para ele confusa – _Quero dizer o quadro de Dumbledore na sala do Trevorfing..._

_-Trevorfing!_

_-O que é que tem ele?_

_-Nós estamos atrasados para a aula dele... _– Hermione se levantou bruscamente conferindo o relógio de pulso, jogou os rubis pra Harry e ajeitou su mochila rapidamente – _Vamos!_

_-Não tou afim... A aula dele é quase tão boa quanto a da Umbridge... A única diferença é que ele deixa alguém que saiba alguma coisa monitorar as aulas... _– Harry pegou os rubis e continuou sentado.

-_É mais se ele deixar nos treinarmos um feitiço importante, não se esqueça chata ou não é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas..._

_-E?_

_-Vamos senão eu te bato!_

_-Anh?_

Hermione socou Harry no braço, o que fez resmungar.

-_Gostou do argumento Potter?_

_-Estou convencido..._

_-ENTÃO VAMOS!_

Harry se levantou derrotado e seguiu a amiga para mais uma aula monótona do famoso Joshua Trevorfing. Harry pensava que ele era uma versão de Lockart americano e que sabia usar feitiços básicos contra as artes das trevas.

Eles chegaram antes que Trevorfing trancasse as portas, o que foi uma sorte porque normalmente ele era bastante pontual.

-_Ei Harry esse anel pertenceu a sua mãe mesmo não foi? _– Hermione falava enquanto corria.

-_Lógico._

_-Esse J&L significa que é uma lembrança de quando eles namoraram não?_

_-Acho que sim _– Harry falou pensando no assunto.

-_Você sabe dizer quando eles namoraram? _– Hermione tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

-_No fim do sétimo ano, foi quando a minha mãe finalmente aceitou sair com o meu pai... O Sirius me disse uma vez que eles passaram um mês saindo, e depois noivaram..._

_-Isso _– Hermione fez sinal de vitória.

-_Isso o quê?_

_-Nada... _– Hermione ainda rindo virou o rosto para que Harry não visse seus olhos planejando algo – _Harry porque você acabou com a Ginny?_

_-Eu não acabei... O que você quer com..._

_-Então porque vocês não voltam simplesmente?_

_-Porque a Ginny me dispensou... _– Harry falou quase como sussurro – _Não posso colocar a Ginny..._

_-Em perigo. Eu sei esse velho papo... Deixe de lado esse seu lado heróico e se permita ser feliz seu grande idiota..._

_-Olha quem fala..._

_-Não vamos discutir sobre min... _– Hermione virou-se e olhou seria para Harry – _se você vai ter que matar mesmo Voldemort precisa de toda a ajuda que puder ter... Não vou deixar te ajudar por causa do egoísmo do Rony... Você precisa da Ginny e ela de você..._

_-Mas você deveria falar com o..._

_-Trevorfing chegou – _Hermione o cortou bruscamente.

Harry ainda tentou argumentar, mas logo que o professor chegou Ginny saiu de onde estava com as amigas do sexto ano e se sentou do lado de Hermione. Deu um breve oi para Harry que o fez corar um pouco.

A aula estava seguindo normalmente até que McGonagall entrou na sala sem ao menos bater.

-_Weasley's venham cá..._ – ela falou enquanto ia para a mesa de Trevorfing, que olhava a cena confuso, Rony e Ginny ficaram parados olhando – _AGORA!_

_-Profª McGonagall poderia me explicar o que esta acontecendo? _– Trevorfing se interveio entre os irmãos e McGonagall.

-_Não temos tempo pra isso Joshua. Potter, Granger venham também, acho que a Molly vai gostar de vê-los..._

_-O que aconteceu? _– Ginny perguntou, enquanto Harry e Hermione se levantavam. Rony estava calado olhando a cena.

-_Minerva eu não vou liberar quatro alunos no meio de uma aula sem você me dar explicação..._

_-Aconteceu um ataque, depois eu te relato tudo... Agora vamos garotos..._

_-O papai se feriu? _­– Ginny se manifestou novamente.

-_Não o Arthur esta muito bem, graças a Merlin... _– McGonagall caminhou rapidamente e os cincos saíram da sala, deixando os alunos cochichando e Trevorfing olhando a cena boquiaberto.

-_Então quem foi vitima de um ataque? A mamãe? O Gui? Carlinhos? Percy? Fred... _– Ginny ia dizendo o nome de todos os familiares.

-_Jorge foi rodeado por três comensais da morte enquanto ia trocar os cartazes na frente da loja de logros do beco diagonal. O Fred chegou segundos depois junto com o Mundungus... Eles conseguiram prender dois dos três comensais o outro escapou..._

_-Ele esta bem não esta? Diga que esta! _– Ginny agora tinha lagrimas nos olhos e se engasgava com as palavras. Rony estava pálido, sem dizer nada. Harry estava lívido apertando a mão com força. Hermione caminhava lendo os lábios de McGonagall.

-_Ainda não sabemos... Venham... Ele esta no St. Mungus. Portus. _– McGonagall tocou com a varinha na estatua – _agora no três... Um... Dois... Três..._

Os cinco tocaram na estatua de _Tom McMiller_ o matador de dragões. Logo eles já estavam no corredor do quarto andar, danos causados por feitiços.

Harry logo avistou rostos conhecidos como o de Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur. Na porta havia o nome.

Enfermaria: _Colin Agres – criador do feitiço anti azarações – para Azarações e Maldições._

Weasley J.

Azarações Múltiplas

Maldição Cruciatus

Curandeiro Principal: _Epido Ariosteles_

Curandeiro Estagiário: _Solen Militos_

-_Gui! _– Ginny deu um soluço e foi abraçar seu irmão mais velho – _ele esta bem não esta?_

Gui ficou calado olhando para a irmã, com a expressão triste fazendo contrair as cicatrizes feitas por Greyback no ultimo verão.

-_Gui?_- Ginny soluçava.

-_Vocês podem entrar_ – Lupin e Tonks saíram do quarto. Os garotos já iam entrar quando viram uns vultos no corredor.

Alicia Spinet e Angelina Johnson vinham pelo corredor. Angelina estava tentando conter a amiga que vinha aos prantos em direção ao quarto.

-_Cadê o Jorge? O meu Jorge? Ele esta bem... _– Alicia berrava enquanto corria para o quarto, elas ainda usavam roupas de treino quadribol.

_-Calma Alicia ele esta bem... Fique calma você precisa ficar..._ – Angelina tentava conter a amiga.

As duas passaram por Harry e entraram no quarto. Seguidas por Ginny e Rony. Sem muita escolha Harry e Hermione também entraram.

O quarto era realmente grande havia uma cama de casal no centro onde Jorge estava ditado desacordado. Havia uma faixa enrolada na testa. Seu rosto estava pálido. Seu braço estava enrolado por uma faixa branca, que agora estava muito vermelha pelo sangue.

Foi uma das piores cenas que Harry já vira. A Sra. Weasley estava sendo amparada pelo Sr. Weasley e Moody. Fred encontrava-se no chão segurando as pernas em volta do rosto. Fazendo com que ninguém visse seu rosto. Mundungus estava chutando a parede com cara de enterro.

Alicia correu para perto da cama e pulou do lado e começou a abraçar Jorge desacordado. Falando seu nome em vão. Angelina e Harry puxaram Alicia.

-_Precisamos de um calmante... _– Angelina falou enquanto tentava segurá-la.

-_Vou chamar o curandeiro... _– Hermione saiu rapidamente da sala e foi até a recepção. Voltou rapidamente junto com uma moça de uns vinte e poucos anos ela aplicou uma poção em Alicia que rapidamente se acalmou.

-_Jorge... – _Alicia falou e depois caiu no sono.

Angelina colocou a amiga deitada na cama do lado de Jorge e foi para perto de Fred. Ele a ignorou até que finalmente eles puderam ver o rosto dele.

Fred estava com o rosto muito vermelho e molhado lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Angelina o abraçou.

Harry não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, mas a única coisa que veio na sua cabeça foi tirar Ginny dali. Ele a pegou e puxou para fora.

-_Venha Ginny..._

Ela não respondeu continuava chorando silenciosamente. Harry a puxou e Hermione e para perto da Sra. Weasley. Rony ficou ali parado olhando a cena. E logo depois que Angelina foi falar com a Sra. Weasley ele se encostou do lado de Fred.

-_Desculpa Rony... Desculpa por tudo... Eu e Jorge sempre tivemos orgulho de você, mas nunca falamos... Fomos tolos e imaturos... E agora pode ser que ele não possa mais falar isso pra você... É culpa minha... _– Fred continuava chorando.

Rony não falou nada, estava assustado e surpreso com as ações de Fred.

-_É culpa minha eu devia proteger ele. Ele me protegeu mesmo ferido daquele jeito. O cruciatus era para ter me acertado... Mas ele pulou na frente e tingiu na testa... Ele caiu desacordado... _– Fred chorava e se engasgava com as palavras.

-_Fred a culpa não é sua... _­- Rony falou – _você e o Jorge são os melhores irmãos que alguém pode ter... Mesmo depois que você transformou o Sr. Liter em uma aranha quando eu tinha três anos... Eu sinto orgulho de ser um Weasley porque sou irmão de vocês... E pare de falar assim. O Fred já vai acordar... E quando a guerra acabar a sua loja será a mais famosa da Europa... _– ele deu um sorriso e fez Fred enxugar o rosto.

_-Rony me desculpe por não ser como você... _– Fred falou isso e caiu no sono. O rosto despencou no ombro de Rony molhando-o um pouco. Aquela expressão de pânico havia desaparecido do rosto de Fred. Agora estava com o rosto sereno.

O mais estranho é que Rony notou que o rosto de Jorge também parecia mais sereno. Rony chamou Angelina para ficar ao lado de Fred e se levantou.

Deu um abraço na sua mãe e no seu pai.

_-Jorge, eu sei que você pode me ouvir... Você não pode morrer agora, pois ainda não me deu os cinco galeões que me prometeu quando eu entrasse pro time da Grifinória... _– Rony sussurrou no ouvido do irmão depois assanhou os cabelos dele.

Ginny estava encostada do lado de Jorge abraçada a ele. Rony não mexeu nela. Afastou-se e saiu do quarto. Rumou para a cobertura, onde ficava o refeitório. Lá ele poderia ficar debruçado olhando para as ruas de Londres.

Quando chegou lá viu que Harry tivera a mesma idéia dele. Ele foi até o amigo e fico ao lado dele.

-_Os trouxas são felizes sem saber do nosso mundo né? _– Rony perguntou fazendo Harry se surpreender com a presença dele.

-_Acho que sim... _– Harry deu um sorriso para o amigo e depois se voltou para a rua. – _foi mal Rony..._

_-Deixa pra lá Harry... A culpa é minha por ser fraco o bastante de não poder ver a Mione em uma missão de risco conosco... _– Rony olhou para um grupo de trouxas que seguia para um terminal.

-_A culpa não é sua..._

_-O que aconteceu comigo? Antigamente passamos por perigos mortais juntos, nós três juntos... E agora..._

_-Nós crescemos Rony..._

_-Eu não sei o que há comigo..._

_-Você está apaixonado cara... _– Harry deu um sorriso para Rony que sorriu para ele também.

-_Eu sei..._

_-Então porque não se permite ser feliz com a Mione?_

_-Porque eu não posso protegê-la..._

_-A Mione pode se proteger sozinha Rony..._

_-Eu sei..._

_-Então porque essa tempestade em copo d'água?_

_-Porque existem pessoas mais poderosas que ela... Apesar de ela ser poderosa ela na é imortal..._

_-Mas ela pode se defender..._

_-Harry você lembra de quando fomos no ministério atrás da profecia?_

_-Claro..._

_-Lembra como ela foi magnífica, mas mesmo assim se feriu gravemente?_

_-Lembro..._

_-Eu não fiz nada... Eu fui inútil o bastante para ver a Hermione ferida e não fazer nada. Fui inútil para fazer aquilo com os cérebros... Fui um idiota Harry... O grande idiota que sou..._

_-Você não é..._

_-Sou sim. Quando eu acordei e vi o corpo da Mione imóvel eu chorei, chorei como nunca havia chorado... Eu achava que ela estava morta... Mas ela acordou, eu consegui parar de chorar, mas a culpa é minha Harry..._

_-Não Rony a culpa não é sua..._

_-É sim e toda vez que a vejo reclamando das costas lembro o quão inútil sou... Não a mereço... Já tentei afastá-la da guerra, mas não dá... A guerra é tão dela quanto minha... Eu não posso tirar o direito dela de te ajudar... Mais posso fugir disso... Posso ignorar o fato de que ela esta correndo perigo... Posso tentar criar a falsa realidade de que ela sempre vai ficar bem... Sem min..._

_-Mas Rony e se você for? Se você protegê-la num vai ser melhor não?_

_-Não... Se algo acontecer com ela na minha frente... Não conseguirei viver porque sou um covarde..._

_-Rony..._

_-Os trouxas é que são felizes..._

Os garotos ficaram olhando a rua até que resolveram voltar para o quarto.

Eles entraram no quarto e tiveram uma surpresa Jorge estava sentado com a cara emburrada, pois o curandeiro estava trocando seus curativos a pedido da Sra. Weasley que tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

-_Harry querido... Não o havia visto ainda... _– Ela deu um de seus famosos abraços e depois de deixá-lo sem ar ela o soltou.

-_E aí Harry tudo beleza? _– Jorge perguntou enquanto tentava evitar do curandeiro mexer nas faixas da testa.

-_Claro... E você já melhorou..._

_-Lógico... Saúde de ferro _– deu uma tapa no braço, e logo se arrependeu, pois fez uma cara incrível de dor, e logo o curativo tava vermelho e úmido, e o curandeiro voltou a trocá-lo.

-_Jorge! _– A Sra. Weasley ralhou com ele.

_-Foi mau mãe... Bati sem querer... _– Jorge tentava se desculpar enquanto olhava furioso para o curandeiro. – _Roniquinho..._

Rony deu um sorriso e depois abraçou Jorge que não entendeu nada. Normalmente era nessa hora que Rony falava palavrões.

-_Você nos deu um belo susto Jorge... _– Rony falou depois de largá-lo.

-_Mãe! O que fizeram com o nosso Roniquinho? Eu o quero de volta! _– Jorge falou fazendo todos rirem. Alicia estava do seu lado rindo.

-_Você realmente recebeu um cruciatus na testa? Nem parece... _– Rony falou olhando para ele meio zangado e alegre ao mesmo tempo.

-_É... Como disse saúde de ferro... O ruim é que acabou com meu sonho de ser batedor da seleção inglesa._

Todos riram felizes com a melhora do estado de Jorge. Fred estava no canto rindo e bebendo cerveja amanteigada com Mundungus.

-_Ei... Eu quero uma também _– Jorge foi o primeiro a protestar quando visualizou os dois dançando.

-_Você não quer nada! _– a Sra. Weasley ralhou com ele e depois virou-se para Fred e Mundungus – _e vocês dois se quiserem beber e dançar vão pra cobertura, estamos num hospital sabia?_

_-Os Deixe Molly... Estão comemorando... _– O Sr. Weasley estava rindo com a dança dos dois. – _é assim que a família Weasley fica no hospital... _– e foi se juntar aos dois.

Harry não pode deixar de notar que a Sra. Weasley estava meio triste. O motivo ele sabia muito bem. Era Percy o irmão ingrato dos Weasley's. Parece que nem mandar uma carta ele mandou.

O fim do dia foi ótimo. Harry acabou aderindo a cerveja amanteigada e o único que ficou na vontade mesmo foi Jorge que ficou protestando o tempo todo, dizendo que se não fosse por ele ninguém estaria comemorando. Mais tudo que conseguiu foi uns murros no ombro. E uns abraços e beijos com gosto de cerveja de Alicia.

No fim da noite os garotos voltaram ao colégio com Lupin, que disse precisar falar com Trevorfing.

Harry e Rony decidiram descer para aproveitar a calmaria entre as chuvas e a neve que estava chegando junto com o inverno.

Os dois foram até a cabana de Hagrid. A muito tempo eles não iam juntos. Certo que Harry ia a cada uma semana com Hermione ver Hagrid e canino.

-_Já vai _­– Hagrid gritou de dentro da cabana enquanto caminhava para abrir a porta – _ah são vocês entrem, entrem... Rony! Que agradável surpresa..._

Os garotos entraram e viram que Hagrid estava com um balde gigante em cima da mesa ele colocou as mãos dentro e sentou-se na cadeira da mesa ao invés da poltrona.

-_Como você esta Rony? _– Hagrid falava – _eu até serviria o chá, mas..._

_-Anh? O que aconteceu? _– Harry perguntou.

-_Bem... Suas mãos estão boas? Não andou mexendo nos explosivins da floresta de novo né? _– Rony olhou de esguelha para Hagrid.

-_Não, não... Os explosivins estão bem no centro da floresta seria muito difícil mexer com eles... _– Hagrid falou enquanto assoprava a mão – _eu soube do Jorge... Ele já esta bem?_

_-Tá... _– Rony respondeu ainda desconfiado.

-_Tem biscoito no armário Harry se quiserem... _– Hagrid apontou com a cabeça para o armário, enquanto canino tentava lamber o rosto de Harry.

-_Não obrigado Hagrid... Já jantamos no St. Mungus... _– Harry falou enquanto chutava canino para longe. – _o canino esta gordo..._

_-É ele anda comendo o resto dessa carne de boi... _– Hagrid falou delirante.

-_Porque ele esta comendo carne de boi? _– os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-_Você sabe dragões não podem comer galos... _– Hagrid olhou em pânico para eles – _eu não disse isso!_

_-Dragões? Então Poe isso suas mãos estão assim? _– Rony olhou desconfiado para as mãos de Hagrid.

-_Porque você não nos contou logo? _– Harry perguntou inconformado.

-_Você sabe o Trevorfing não chega nem as unhas dos pés do Dumbledore, mas... Acho que nunca o Dumbledore deixaria dragões europeus viverem no antigo campo de quadribol... _– Hagrid tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto.

-_Então é por isso que proibiram a ida até lá... Desde quando estão usando nosso campo pra isso? – _Harry perguntou um pouco irritado.

-_Desde que Trevorfing chegou estamos preparando o local... Sabe o Grope esta trabalhando como adestrador de dragões... Eles chegaram semana passada seu irmão vai ficar por aqui por uns tempos..._

_-Por isso ele chegou tão rápido ao St. Mungus _– Rony exclamou.

-_É... Ele deve começar a freqüentar Hogwarts no mês que vêm parece estar de férias pela Inglaterra..._

_-Sortudo... _– Rony falou meio irritado.

-_Os dragões demoraram, pois o Scrimgeour não quis assinar a aceitação, ele disse que os dragões não eram necessários... Mais que grande idiota! Se eu o pegasse e... AI! _– Hagrid apertou as mãos e acabou sentindo a dor. – _onde esta a Mione? Ela teria um feitiço contra queimadura..._

_-Ela estava cansada... _– Harry respondeu enquanto Rony desviava o olhar.

-_Certo..._

_-Que tipos de dragões você tem aqui Hagrid?_

_-Todos os tipos... Temos os Flechas-de-madeira da Colômbia, os Focinho de rocha da Austrália, os Pardos da América Central, Cavalos de Tróia da Europa Meridional, Os gigantes Africanos... Vocês têm que ver eles... Temos até os Caras-de-jacaré do Brasil... Eles são delirantes... Mas o melhor é que temos dragões glaciais._

_-Glaciais? Não me diga que vocês trouxeram o Yet dos céus?_

_-Temos dois desses! _– Hagrid exibia um sorriso gigante, Rony estava com a boca escancarada. Harry não entendia nada do que os dois falavam... Só que havia um dragão parecido co m um Yet. _– mas temos glaciais de Asgard... A antiga terra dos magos do gelo... Temos os dragões marinhos..._

_-É impossível... Eles não podem vir pra cá... Não sabem nadar e são monstros assassinos..._

_-Não esses dragões marinhos, aqueles que voam e nadam..._

_-Os dragões anfíbios?_

_-Isso! Eles estão aqui Rony, todos aqui até os da Romênia e Noruega.._

_-O Carlinhos trouxe dragões da Romênia também?_

-_Isso... E sabe qual o melhor?_

_-O quê? _– Harry e Rony olharam para Hagrid assustados

_-Eles trouxeram o Norberto! _– hagrid falou com um sorriso tão grande que era quase comovente.


	22. Cassandra a Mentirosa

**N/A: primeiro milhões, não! BILHOES DE DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA... Por favor perdoem-me é que estava sem o computador e só voltei a usá-lo no domingo... Serio mil perdoes... ai esta o cap espero que gostem agradecimento s a quem mandou review no cap 21 lah em baixo**

**E sim eu naum lembro se eu ia dedicar esse cap pra algm se eu prometi, e nun m lembro pra qm...**

**Boa leitura**

**Capitulo 22 – Cassandra a Mentirosa**

_-Norberto esta aqui? _– Harry finalmente entrou na conversa.

-_Não é maravilhoso? _– Hagrid falou com os olhos brilhando. –_ finalmente ele voltou para sua casa..._

_-Maravilhoso? _­– Harry estava abismado pelo fato de que o mesmo bebê dragão que ele ajudou a contrabandear para a Romênia no primeiro ano estava de volta a Hogwarts. Ele olhou para Rony que estava pasmo com a noticia e estava formando as palavras "_Norberto aqui?"_. – _Hagrid isso é loucura!_

_-Claro que não o Norberto é um amor ontem mesmo ele deixou eu entregar a vaca morta para ele..._

_-Então é por isso que você tá queimado? _– Rony perguntou finalmente recuperado do susto.

-_Sim, mas ele não faz por mal, além do mais é culpa é de você que o separaram da sua mãe quando ainda era um bebê... _– Hagrid olhou com uma certa raiva pros garotos e depois continuou calmamente – _é por isso que agora ele é o mais agressivo depois do rabo-córneo húngaro... Lembra dele Harry?_

Como Harry podia esquecer? O dragão que quase o trucidou na primeira tarefa do torneio tribuxo ainda o visitava em alguns sonhos avisando-o de perigos.

-_Hagrid eu acho que você não deveria chegar muito perto do Norberto sabe? Ele pode te engolir... _– Rony falou com um pouco de receio.

-_Me engolir? O Norberto? Você esta louco? Ele é uma criança... _– Hagrid deu uma risada, mas nem Rony, nem Harry acharam graça.

-_Uma criança de sete metros de altura... _– Rony comentou no ouvido de Harry. – _pra quê esses dragões mesmo?_

_-É idéia do Trevorfing... Ele diz que Você-sabe-quem não é uma grande ameaça, mas é um risco que temos de prevenir... Grande idiota sabe? Como é que o homem que matou mais de dois terços da ordem da fênix não e uma ameaça? _– Hagrid pegou o pote de musgo e colocou as mãos dentro novamente. – _Ele pode ser muito generoso mais é muito tolo sabem? Onde já se viu uma pessoa dizer que Você-sabe-quem não é uma ameaça global? Eu acho que ele vai acabar se dando mal, ainda bem que estamos preparados senão já saberíamos qual seria a manchete de amanhã do_ Profeta Diário _"Diretor de Hogwarts morto em Londres" e por aí vai..._

Hagrid depositou o pote no criado mudo que escorregou e caiu, mas não foi diretamente no chão que ele caiu, ele caiu no meio do ar e derramou seu conteúdo que ficou ai suspenso no ar até que os garotos escutaram um "aí".

-_Quem esta aí –_ Rony perguntou enquanto Harry apontava a direção para o conteúdo do musgo.

De repente do nada, Hermione apareceu com a cabeça molhada de musgo. Rony quase tombou para trás e Harry olhou para a capa em sua mão.

-_Mione? _– Harry perguntou ainda olhando para a capa.

-_Oi... – ela retirou sua varinha e secou sua cabeça rapidamente._

_-Desculpa Mione esqueci que você estava aí... _– Hagrid deu um sorrisinho.

-_Por que estava escondida? _– Harry perguntou enquanto guardava sua varinha.

-_Eu achava que era algum professor..._

_-E porque não tirou a capa quando viu que era a gente? Espera aí... Eu não sabia que você tinha uma capa da invisibilidade... _– Harry olhou para a garota intrigado que recolhia o pote e depois o enchia com o conteúdo que a pouco estava na sua cabeça.

Hermione entregou o pote a Hagrid e depois olhou para Harry sorrindo e jogou lhe a capa que quando ele tocou desapareceu instantaneamente.

-_Como? _– Harry tentava encontrar a capa tateando o chão.

-_Não adianta ela não existe..._

_-Mas... Você não estava usando ela?_

_-Um truque... Aprendi a fazer copias pessoais de objetos para uso contra as artes das trevas – _Hermione falou ainda sorrindo –_ veja _– ela fez um movimento com a varinha e nem sequer moveu os lábios e uma capa surgiu na sua mão. Ela se cobriu com a capa e desapareceu. Depois reapareceu e jogou a capa para Harry que quando a pegou sentiu ela desaparecer instantaneamente.

-_Onde você aprendeu isso? _– Harry perguntou e se viro para ver a reação dele quanto à evolução de Hermione na mágica. Ele estava fitando a garota, calado, nem sequer piscava, Hermione ignorava totalmente a presença dele.

-_Segredo... _– Ela sorriu e depois se virou para Hagrid que estava olhando para cena igualmente surpreso. – _quanto ao Norberto você sabe que também não acho uma boa idéia..._

Hagrid levou um susto com a mudança humor de Hermione, há alguns segundos ela estava sorrindo e agora o repreendia.

-_O Norberto não faz por mal..._

_-É eu sei igual ao Grope... _– Harry falou sorrindo.

-_Sim... Os dois são dóceis vocês só têm que dar uma chance para eles... _– Hagrid deu um sorrisinho e levantou-se. – _olha só a hora... Vocês não deveriam estar aqui fora... É perigoso é melhor voltarem para o castelo._

_-Anh?_

_-Vão ou terei que multá-los... _– Hagrid deu um sorriso e os empurrou para a porta fazendo Rony se encostar com Hermione. Ele corou rapidamente e depois pegou o embalo do empurrão de Hagrid.

-_Tchau Hagrid..._

_-Tchau garotos..._

Os garotos ficaram olhando canino latir enquanto Hagrid empurrava a pesada porta de carvalho da sua cabana.

Os três seguiram para o castelo lentamente

Hermione olhou para o lado e viu Harry e Rony caminhando ao seu lado pela aquela antiga trilha, que eles próprios já haviam trilhado milhares de vezes juntos nas suas antigas estadas em Hogwarts.

Pensando bem era a primeira vez que os três ficavam assim, como o antigo trio. O trio imbatível que cresceu e separou. Ela não pode deixar de ficar feliz. Fazia muito tempo que não andavam no trio e isso era realmente reconfortante.

Harry ainda estava intrigado com a capa da invisibilidade individual da Hermione. Era espetacular aquele poder de reproduzir objetos contra as artes das trevas de uso só para si. Ele não podia acreditar que a amiga não o havia contado sobre isso.

O que mais o intrigara porem é ela ter se escondido deles na cabana de Hagrid, será que era por causa de Rony, ou por simplesmente não preferir a companhia deles. Ele deu uma olhada para Hermione e depois para Rony, e se deu conta de que estavam juntos. De novo. Como o trio. Não tinha idéia da ultima vez que tinham estado assim juntos.

O garoto percebeu que o trio havia se desfeito faz tempo, e a culpa de um certo modo era dele. O trio primeiro se tornara um quarteto com Ginny e depois se dividira em pares. Harry agora só andava com Rony e mal conversava com Hermione. Tá certo que ele conversava com ela todo dia, mas comparado com seus antigos anos na escola, aquilo não era nada.

Ainda assim Harry não pode deixar de se sentir feliz. Era isso que ele queria, só ele e seus amigos. O trio junto para destruir os horcruxes de Voldemort. Mas sabia que não ia ser assim, mas fez questão de aproveitar aquele momento que há muito tempo não acontecia.

Rony seguia olhando para o luar e depois deu uma olhada na planície. Foi ais ou menos nessa época do seu primeiro ano que havia conhecido Hermione de verdade. Tá certo que tinha sido no final de outubro e eles estavam ainda no final de setembro, mas para Rony aquilo era uma das suas melhores lembranças. Era a única que tinha salvando Hermione. Todas as outras eram dele fracassando ou deixando Harry fazer o trabalho sozinho, mas naquele momento não se importava.

Deu uma olhada para o salgueiro lutador e depois para um velho tronco de dois metros de comprimento que deixava uma bela vista para o céu. Fora ali que descobrira seus sentimentos por Hermione. No terceiro ano depois de quase ter a perna arrancada por Sirius. Hermione ficara cuidando dele por alguns segundos, mas quando ela foi tentar estancar o ferimento suas mãos se tocaram, e Rony recuou brandamente e caíra de costas no chão. O mais interessante daquilo foi que Rony se sentiu extremamente constrangido em passar papel de bobo na frente de Hermione.

Agora ele entendia o motivo do seu constrangimento. Depois de muito olhar para aquela planície molhada da chuva do fim do outono ele se deparou com uma cena que a muito tempo não via.

Hermione ao lado dele, mas não sozinhos junto com Harry. Parecia que era um trio novamente. Rony sabia que a culpa deles não serem mais um trio era dele, mas não conseguia ver Hermione em perigo perto dele, afinal nunca havia conseguido pelo menos protegê-la sempre acontecia algo com ele, e logo acontecia com Hermione.

Para ele Hermione era mais importante que sua vida, e ele não podia simplesmente arriscar perdê-la.

Sabia que era inútil tentar convencê-la, mas não podia deixar de tentar.

-_Faz tempo sabe... Que não ficamos juntos com um trio... _– Hermione cortou o silencio quando eles entravam no castelo.

Harry levou um susto e olhou para a amiga surpresa, ele estava pensando a pouco sobe isso.

-_É eu também percebi... _­– Harry falou e sorriu – _o bom e velho trio..._

_-Como sempre fomos – _Rony completou a frase sorrindo.

Hermione olhou para o ruivo e depois sorriu junto com Harry e Rony juntos. Aquilo sim era uma coisa que devia se vender em lojas, momentos felizes.

-_E como sempre seremos não? _­– Harry perguntou olhando de um lado para o outro, apesar se aquilo ser obvio, ele não podia deixar de tentar uni-los novamente.

-_Sempre... _­– Hermione levantou o dedo mindinho.

-_Sempre! _­– Rony falou e ele e Harry uniram seus mindinhos com o de Hermione.

Os três deram gargalhadas e seguiram até próximo ao corredor que levava Hermione ao antigo dormitório da Lufa-lufa.

-_Noite Mione... _– Harry deu um rápido abraço na amiga e seguiu pelo corredor, deixando ela sozinha com Rony.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes, Hermione pensou de novo sobre o que deveriam vender nas lojas.

-_Me desculpa Mione... _– Rony falou meio constrangido, na verdade ele não sabia como conseguira falar aquilo.

-_Pelo que? _– Hermione deu um leve sorriso para o garoto que sorriu de volta – _não importa o que já passou, desde que você aceite que vamos juntos atrás de Voldemort, por min esta ótimo OK?_

Rony ficou calado observando Hermione, ele não podia acreditar que depois de todas as grosserias que havia feito com ela, Hermione simplesmente estava tentando voltar a ser sua amiga, e se dispondo a perdoá-lo sem que ele se explicasse.

-_OK! _– Rony abriu um grande sorriso para Hermione e fez menção de abraçá-la, mas hesitou no meio do caminho. Hermione também hesitou, e o abraço saiu mais estranho do que o normal. – _Er... Noite Mione._

_-Noite Rony..._

A garota se virou e seguiu para seu dormitório com o corpo mais leve. Pelo menos havia voltado a ser amiga de Rony. Se não era pra eles ficarem juntos como namorados, como amigos, pelo menos isso já a reconfortava.

Rony olhou para o fim do corredor até Hermione desaparecer, depois se virou para onde Harry havia ido e seguiu. Sabia que não conseguiria protegê-la, mas lembrou que estariam com Harry e ele sempre a protegeu como uma irmã, isso já o reconfortava um pouco.

O ruivo se transformou em raposa rapidamente e correu silenciosamente até onde Harry estaca esperando num corredor escuro encostado na parede. Rony passou por Harry rapidamente, e voltou ao normal na direção contraria de onde Harry olhava.

-_Buu... _– Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

-_AHH! _– Harry deu um pulo para frente, depois de reconhecer o amigo ficou lívido de fúria – _ora seu! Mas que droga eu aqui te esperando e você faz isso comigo._

_-Você devia ter visto sua cara... _– Rony ria enquanto eles tomavam o caminho para a torre, mas não antes de Harry dar-lhe um chute na canela.

Harry seguiu para seu quarto assim que chegarão no antigo salão comunal da Grifinória, não sabia o motivo, mas agora estava morrendo de sono.

Ele se deitou na cama e caiu no sono quase que instantaneamente.

Harry corria junto com seu filho James por um gramado verde atrás de um cachorro chamado Zeus que segurava a pequena vassoura do menino.

-_Vamos pai... O Zeus vai destruir minha Cleasweep 23... _– o garoto puxava Harry pelo braço enquanto ele corria atrás do cachorro.

-_Calma James o Zeus só quer brincar... _– Harry sorria para o filho que estava meio emburrado, pois Harry se negara a usar magia para coisas assim.

-_Use sua varinha..._

_-Não você sabe o que eu acho sobre usar magia por coisas tão pequenas... _– Harry ralhou com o garoto.

-_Mas pai – _o menino deu um olhar chorão do auge dos seu oito anos.

-_Nada de mais, esqueceu que seu olhar só funciona com sua mãe..._

_-Droga..._

Zeus parou na frente da árvore e latiu duas vezes chamando Harry e James para irem pegar a vassoura.

-_HARRY, JAMES A COMIDA ESTA PRONTA _– uma ruiva de vinte e poucos anos apareceu na porta da cozinha.

-_Estou indo Ginny... Vamos James, você conhece sua mãe..._

_-Mas pai e minha Cleasweep 23?_

_-Depois pegamos..._

_-MÃE!_

O garoto gritou freneticamente para a mãe.

-_Mãe! O Pai não quer usar magia para pegar minha Cleasweep da boca do Zeus e..._

_-Accio Cleasweep _– Ginny fez um movimento com sua e a vassoura veio voando em sua direção trazendo Zeus pendurado nela.

-_Brigado..._

_-De nada, agora vá lavar as mãos e venha para mesa._

O garoto obedeceu dando um chute no cachorro, o que o fez soltar a vassoura e depois correu para guardá-la.

-_Você não deveria tirar minhas ordens..._

_-Ora Harry o almoço esta pronto. O James não ia sossegar enquanto não pegasse a vassoura... _– Ginny se inclinou e deu um beijo em Harry – _venha vamos almoçar..._

De repente todas as cores da cozinha da casa mudaram e Harry estava, na sala dos diretores de Hogwarts.

Havia três pessoas dentro dela, Um garoto de vinte e poucos anos, um senhor, e uma senhora muito velha.

Harry viu algo de familiar no garoto, mas seus pensamentos, voaram da sua cabeça rapidamente quando o senhor começou a falar.

-_O que aconteceu Cassandra? Você não deveria estar de repouso em casa?_

A velha não respondeu seus olhos estavam saltados para fora e não haviam pupilas naqueles olhos.

A velha se levantou ficando senda com a costa ereta e começou a falar, mas Harry não conseguiu ouvir um zumbido tocava em seu ouvido. Harry percebeu que a velha estava falando, mas não sabia o que... Até que o zumbido parou e uma voz grave e sombria saiu da boca da velha assustando Harry.

_-O Quinto grande juiz virá! Pela terceira vez retornando a este mundo. Os outros quatros estão cansados disto e o Quarto juiz aqui esta..._

A velha pausou durante cerca de dez segundos e o senhor olhava assustado para ela, o jovem garoto não parecia assustado nem calmo, parecia estar no mesmo transe que a mulher.

-_Por duas vezes os escolhidos não conseguiram mandá-lo de volta, porem o eles conseguiram com que ele tivesse que em repouso ficar..._

O zumbido no ouvido de Harry voltou e ele começou a ficar nervoso, ele queria escutar o que a velha dizia. Quando o zumbido parou Harry ainda levou um susto da voz da velha.

-_Filho dos fundadores conseguira escolher seu rival dentre os quatro escolhidos..._

Uma dor imensa na cabeça de Harry veio a tona e ele acordou soado, com a mão na testa, sua cicatriz fervia como nunca fervera assim, não era dor, mas sim tontura, ele levantou e depois caiu de cara no chão desmaiado.

Rony acordou e olhou para seu relógio de pulso que estava em cima da criado mudo. Era muito estranho um bruxo ter um relógio trouxa a pitifilha. Ele olhou e viu que eram oito e sete. Ele levantou e foi ao banheiro, ele realmente odiava os dias de semana, mas atualmente odiava todos os dias por que basicamente tinha aula pela manha em todos eles.

Depois de ir ao banheiro checou a hora de novo, ainda tinha trinta e poucos minutos para tomar café, decidiu então ir ao quarto de Harry ver se ele estava lá.

Ao chegar no quarto levou um susto enorme Harry estava de cara no chão e tinha sangue próximo ao seu rosto.

-_HARRY! Acorda! _– Rony virou o amigo e viu que o sangue vinha do nariz que parecia ter quebrado com a queda.

Harry de contorceu por alguns segundos até que seus olhos se abriram, e ele saltou para trás. Ficou olhando para Rony por um momento e depois sentiu uma dor intensa no nariz.

-_Aí! Bas o que..._

_-Você estava de cara no chão quando eu cheguei... O que aconteceu?_

Harry olhou para o amigo confuso e depois sentiu sua cicatriz queimar um pouco, e lembrou porque tinha caído...

_-Eum tinve gu sondo..._

_-Com V-Voldemort? _– Rony gaguejou rapidamente o nome de Voldemort e depois olhou confuso para Harry.

-_Dão... _– Harry esfregou a testa por um momento e depois mexeu sua varinha e apontando para o nariz sem dizer uma palavra, era melhor tentar m feitiço silencioso do que um oral, pois sua falta de som nasal poderia explodir-lhe a cara.

_CRACK!_

Um estalo e depois Harry de um uivo de dor, era o sinal de que seu nariz estava voltando ao lugar.

-_Finalmente as aulas de defesa e cura são úteis, sabe desde que o Shacklebolt deixou de aparecer só aprendemos cura –_ Rony olhou para o amigo que ainda massageava o nariz com mão. – _e então qual era o sonho?_

_-Eu não entendo porque minha cicatriz doeu, achei que só quando Voldemort estava envolvido ela doeria... _– Harry falou enquanto trocava de roupa dentro do banheiro. Rony estava na cama de Harry se divertindo com uma fada mordente que ele encontrara na mala de Harry.

-_Voldemort não apareceu, nem falou? Nem você era Voldemort? _– Rony perguntou depois de finalmente estuporar a fada.

-_Não... O sonho era sobre uma tal de Cassandra... Ela estava tipo fazendo uma previsão... _­– Harry pegou seus livros e os garotos desceram as escadas.

-_Cassandra?_

_-É porque você já ouviu falar?_

Harry parou para poder observar a expressão de Rony. Ele estava com uma expressão confusa que Harry não conseguiu decifrar.

-_Já, mas não lembro onde... _- Rony continuou andando e Harry o seguiu.

-_Droga..._

_-E o que mais ela falava?_

_-Ela falava sobre um tal de "O Quinto Juiz" e sobre ele ter voltado três vezes..._

_-Quinto juiz?_

_-É..._

_-Nunca ouvi falar... _– Rony sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Colin e Denis Creevey, enquanto Harry ficou ao lado de uma pequena garotinha que soltou uns risinhos ao encostar-se a ele.

-_Você não sabe de nada hein?_

_-A esperta do grupo é a Hermione, você é a coragem, e eu sou o corpo e o senso... _– Rony colocou duas torradas na boca – _fualhando nelha._

Harry só notou a presença de Hermione quando ela estava a uns dois metros dele, a garota estava sozinha. O que foi um fato inédito para Harry, pois desde o inicio do ano letivo ele nunca a vira descer para o café sem a companhia de Susana Bones ou de Ginny.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Harry, e se serviu de torradas e bacon.

-_Dia_ – ela falou enquanto se acomodava melhor ao lado do amigo.

-_Mione..._

_-Anh? _– Hermione virou-se para os garotos.

-_Er... Eu, minha cicatriz doeu ontem à noite. _– Harry foi logo ao assunto, na verdade ele não estava comendo, pois ainda estava enjoado por causa do nariz, de vez em quando sentia um estalo no nariz, o impedindo de mastigar qualquer coisa.

-_O que? _– Hermione largou o garfo com bacon que ia a direção a sua boca.

-_Quando eu cheguei de manhã lá, ele estava desmaiado e com o nariz quebrado... _– Rony apontou para o rosto de Harry que ainda estava inchado.

-_Mas eu achei que Voldemort não queria você na mente dele... _– Hermione olhou para os garotos desconfiada, e não notou nenhum traço de brincadeira.

-_Bem Voldemort não estava no meu sonho..._

_-Então quem? _– a garota olhou para Harry serio enquanto eles ignoravam o pequeno gritinho da garota que estava ao lado de Harry ao ouvir o nome Voldemort.

-_Não sei..._

_-Como não sabe?_

_-Palhece que havia – _Rony engoliu o resto da torrada na boca e continuou – _parece que havia um vidente chamada Cassandra..._

_-Cassandra a Mentirosa?_

_-Isso! _– Rony fez um gesto de comemoração – _não disse que o nome me era familiar... Nossa você dorme mais rápido do que eu na aula de Historia da Magia._

_-Quem é Cassandra a Mentirosa? _– Harry interveio.

-_É alguma vidente antiga... _– Rony levantou os ombros.

-_E como você disse que sabia?_ – Harry olhou para Rony meio desconfiado.

-_Eu sabia que existia, mas não sem quem era, afinal você não é o único que dorme na aula do Binns, você só é o primeiro... _– Rony deu um sorriso e depois enfiou um pedaço de geléia na boca.

-_Cassandra a Mentirosa, é uma das bruxas antigas mais conhecidas pelos trouxas... _– Hermione viu que Harry não estava entendendo nada – _quero dizer que eles sabem de sua existência como vidente..._

_-Eu nunca ouvir falar dela... Pelo menos não nas minhas aulas... _– Harry olhou desconfiado para a amiga.

-_Você já ouviu falar da "Guerra de Tróia"? _– Hermione olhou indignada para o garoto.

-_Hum... Não... Definitivamente não. _– Harry pegou uma geléia das cinco que Rony tinha puxado para perto dele.

-_O que você fazia antes de descobrir ser bruxo?_

_-Fugia do Duda _– Harry falou indiferente e colocou um pedaço da geléia em sua goela.

_-Você nunca leu? _– Hermione estava inconformada com aquilo.

-_Bem, já..._

_-O que?_

_-João e Maria, e os três porquinhos... _– Harry deu um sorrisinho cínico para Hermione e depois se voltou para a geléia.

-_Fabulas?_

_-É..._

_-O gue sam fanmulas? _– Rony falou enquanto tentava engolir a terceira geléia e protegia a quarta das mãos de Harry.

-_Rony! Tenha modos... _– Hermione se virou rapidamente para o ruivo.

-_O gue?_

_-Engula antes de falar _– Hermione falou e depois se virou para Harry – _você quer dizer que nunca leu um livro trouxa de verdade?_

_-É..._

_-Harry! Os trouxas têm livros muito bons sabia? Você deveria ler alguma obra Shackespeariana..._

_-Alguém poderia me responder o eu é fanbula? _– Rony olhou para os dois irritado.

-_É fabula... – _respondeu Harry.

-_E o que são essas fabulas?_

_-São historias infantis que os trouxas escrevem... – _Hermione olhou para Rony e depois se voltou para Harry mais uma vez – _porque você simplesmente não ler livros trouxas?_

_-Porque simplesmente os únicos livros que eu já consegui achar no quarto do Duda e em toda a casa foram João e Maria, e os três porquinhos... Satisfeita? _– Harry olhou para a garota tentando fingir uma irritação.

-_Você só leu livros pra crianças? _– Rony começou a rir de Harry – _HEY! _– Harry pegou a ultima geléia de Rony.

-_Vocês dois parem com isso..._

_-Mas era minha ultima geléia mamãe... _– Rony fez cara de manha enquanto brincava com Hermione.

-_Não tem graça!_

_-É serio as tigelas já sumiram..._

_-Então o café já acabou certo? _– Harry já havia acabado a tigela de Rony.

-_Estamos atrasados! _

Hermione falou e depois se levantou bruscamente pegou seus livros e se encaminhou para as masmorras. Rony deu um soco no braço de Harry e depois se levantou.

Os dois correram um pouco para pegar Hermione antes da sala de Slughorn.

-_Espera Mione... _– Rony falou enquanto acelerava o passo. O garoto ficou hipnotizado olhando os cabelos da morena balançarem e sem perceber tropeços no pé de uma estatua.

-_Cê tá bem? _– Harry olhou pro amigo que fez um sinal positivo.

Rony levantou-se e continuou seguindo a garota ainda observando seus movimentos. Ele não conseguia parar em pensar em como amava ela. Hermione era a única mulher para ele. O ruivo não conseguia conter a alegria de estar falando com ela de novo, com amigo, mas ainda assim falando. Era verdade que logo alguma missão ia surgir e ela iria com certeza, mas até lá tudo estaria bem.

Os garotos chegaram atrasados na sala, mas Slughorn abriu uma exceção, já que sés melhores alunos (Harry e Hermione) estavam do lado de fora, Rony simplesmente ignorou esse fato, ultimamente tinha aprendido a controlar sua baixa estima.

-_Hoje vamos voltar a um assunto muito bom: poções soníferas. Afinal todo auror, ou todo bruxo deveria saber diferenciar uma poção sonífera de uma poção letal, mas normalmente isso não acontece já que... _– Slughorn parou e olhou para ver se alguém tinha a mão levantada e como sempre a de Hermione estava lá, mas com uma surpresa dessa vez havia outra Lavender Brown.

Hermione estava esperando Slughorn chamá-la mais percebeu uma excitação de Slughorn em chamar seu nome, e depois percebeu que Neville olhava para alguém. Ela se virou para ver e viu a coisa mais inesperada do mundo Lavander Brown pedir para responder uma perguntar sem ser da aula de adivinhação.

-_Ho ho ho! _– Slughorn deu uma pequena risada ­_– quem diria temos um pequeno impasse aqui, normalmente a Srtª Granger responderia a pergunta, mas como a Srtª Brown não? _– Lavander confirmou com a cabeça – _como a Srtª Brown nunca respondeu antes uma pergunta... Você se importaria Hermione?_

Hermione se importava sim, alem de Lavender ser sua maior inimiga no amor, agora queria ser nos estudos. Ela teve vontade de estrangular Lavander, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que Lavander poderia responder.

-_Já que as poções soníferas normalmente emitem um cheiro tão forte como as poções letais mais conhecidas, pode-se dizer também que as poções soníferas em geral deixam as pessoas em estado de hibernamento, a poção com maior duração tem em torno de dois dias, mas se um bruxo muito poderoso prepará-la ela poderá durar semanas, só basta acrescentar mais pó do chifre de unicórnio e folhas de algodão..._

_-Muito bem Srtª Brown trinta pontos para o dormitório B e cinco para sua nota individual, continue assim e poderá ser a representante da festa de formatura do seu dormitório... Hum pelo que vejo o dormitório B vai mesmo organizar a festa, mas não esqueçam três outros representantes vão ajudar... _– Slughorn se virou novamente para sua mesa e quando ia se sentar viu que Hermione ainda estava com a mão no ar, ele estranhou – _algum problema Srtª Granger?_

_-A Lavander não respondeu tudo... _– Hermione tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto, agora ela faria de tudo para ser a representante do dormitório B, assim Lavander não seria.

-_Eu não percebi nenhum erro Srtª Granger... Gostaria de complementá-la? _

_-Hum... Sim... _– Hermione deu uma olhada para a cara de Lavender que estava irritada – _na verdade a Lavender esqueceu de falar que é muito comum poções soníferas serem confundidas com letais por causa da cor, e também pela facilidade de encontrá-las..._

_-Er... Licença_ – Lavender ergue a mão e interrompeu Hermione bruscamente, Slughorn fez menção para que Lavander continuasse irritando mais Hermione – _Professor, eu acho que a Hermione se enganou um pouco, ela deve estar confundindo as poções anestésicas das soníferas. As poções anestésicas são muito fáceis de se encontrar, assim como as letais, porem as soníferas são muito difíceis, pois contém sulfeto hipogrifos, o que é bastante raro hoje em dia, inclusive no mercado negro..._

_-Esta absolutamente correta Srtª Brown mais dez pontos para você... _– Slughorn deu uma pequena olhada de desapontamento para Hermione e depois se virou para o quadro. – _aqui estão as instruções o primeiro a deixá-la realmente pronta aqui na minha mesa ganha cinco pontos individuais e ainda estará liberado dos reforços de poções até o fim do trimestre, mas terão que testá-las com esses pássaros... _– ele conjurou uma pequena gaiola com dois passarinhos.

Hermione teve vontade de sumir dali, como poderia ter trocado poções soníferas por anestésicas? Aquilo era tão fácil, e o pior fora Lavander que a corrigira na frente da sala toda.

Ela parou de se penitenciar assim que percebeu que Lavander estava preparando sua poção. Ela deu uma olhada rápida para Rony que estava entretido com duas garças de papei que ele e Harry haviam conjurado para passar o tempo enquanto esperavam o caldeirão ferver.

Hermione fez a poção a mais rápida possível, não pelos cinco pontos, nem pela liberação de todos os reforços, mas para poder vencer Lavander, era incrível como ela trabalhava mais rápido quando competia. Neville agora ficava observando ela trabalhar deixando sua poção queimar.

As maiorias dos alunos já estavam com fome e enjoados com o cheiro das poções, e acabavam arranjando outros passatempos enquanto esperavam a liberação de Slughorn.

Alguns únicos prestavam atenção entre a batalha de Hermione e Lavander, e só quatro pessoas faziam as poções, incluindo as duas claro.

Lavander colocou rapidamente uma parte de sua poção num balde e o fez levitar até Slughorn depois de esfriá-lo fez com que um dos passarinhos mergulhasse. Hermione só percebeu isso quando chegou lá com o seu.

Ela estava mesmo se remoendo de raiva, não podia acreditar que tinha perdido pra Lavander duas vezes no dia.

-_Hum... O que temos aqui? Uma poção sonífera instantânea certo? _– Slughorn perguntou enquanto observava o balde.

-_É... _– Lavander respondeu com um sorriso.

-_Hum... _– Slughorn retirou o passarinho adormecido e tocou um dedo no peito dele. – _Hum... Que pena... Parece que você errou no sulfeto de hipogrifo... Vê o peito dele se movendo? _– Slughorn apontou para o peito da ave – _não deveria se mover... Essa é a função do sulfeto de hipogrifo acabar com a respiração rápida de animais menores, ou seja, nós humanos também, lamento Srtª Brown mais ainda não esta totalmente certo, quase lá, quase lá..._

Lavander amarrou a cara e olhou com ódio intenso para Hermione que agora pegava o outro passarinho e o fazia beber do seu balde, o passarinho continuou piando. Lavander abriu um grande sorriso, mas logo se desfez dele o passarinho caio adormecido na mão de Hermione. Slughorn o pegou e depois de alguns segundos, abriu um sorriso.

-_Muito bem Srtª Granger, esta perfeito. Cinco pontos para você e esta livre das aulas de reforço... Turma está dispensada... _– Todos se dirigiram para porta, e Hermione não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha na cara de Lavender que olhou com fúria para ela o que a fez ficar mais feliz ainda.

Hermione voltou para sua mesa e recolheu suas coisas rapidamente, e as jogou dentro da bolsa, normalmente ela guardaria tudo no lugar, mas agora ela estava um pouco fora de si.

Quando ela estava saindo da sala procurou por uma juba de cabelos ruivos perto de uma moita de cabelos morenos. Procurou por alguns segundos e então os visualizou.

Ela se aproximou rapidamente deles com um grande sorriso. Harry estava encostado numa pilastra esperando Rony fazer sei lá o que. Hermione só percebeu o que Rony estava fazendo quando chegou perto.

Lavander estava abraçada com Rony o que fez Hermione desmoronar. Ela não podia ver o rosto do garoto, mas sim o da piranha que estava de frente pra ela.

-_Tchau Won-won... _– Lavander saiu do abraço e depois deu um beijo estatelado na bochecha do garoto.

-_Não me chame assim Lavander... _– Rony olhou para a garota irritado, era incrível como ela era insuportável, às vezes não conseguia acreditar no que fizera para provocar ciúmes a Hermione.

-_Mas Rony... _– Lavander choramingou.

-_Saia daqui! _– Rony já estava perdendo a paciência com aquilo. Lavander desistiu, virou-se e foi embora. – _Ufa..._

Rony levou um susto em tanto ao ver Hermione ao lado de Harry, mas tentou disfarçar. Na verdade ele até achou bom ter se encontrado com Lavander na frente de Hermione mais tarde, pois assim ela perceberia que não poderia ficar sem ele, e conseqüentemente não lutaria na guerra. Pensamento que logo se desfez ao ver um grande sorriso no rosto dela.

-_Porque esta rindo? _– Rony perguntou assim que eles sentaram-se à mesa.

-_Não te interessa Won-won... _– Hermione foi fria com o garoto.

-_Porque cê tá sorrindo Mione? ­_– Harry perguntou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

-_Porque consegui preparar uma poção sonífera ora... Você não prestou atenção à aula?_

_-Na verdade não o Rony meio que me forçou a brincar com ele _– Harry olhou para o amigo tentando ensaiar uma cara de desapontado.

-_Pra o Harry você responde não? _– Rony olhou para Hermione com raiva que o ignorou – _e pra seu governo foi o Harry que começou._

_-Mentira. _– Harry falou rindo.

Os três almoçaram rapidamente foram para a biblioteca. Hermione queria devolver um livro.

-_Por que estamos aqui mesmo? _– Rony olhou inconformado para Harry que apenas mexeu os ombros.

-_Por que você quis me acompanhar até aqui... _­ - Hermione olhou enfurecida para Rony.

-_Ah certo... _– Rony ignorou totalmente a garota.

-_Mione você não ia me falar quem era Cassandra? _– Harry olhou para os dois indignados, afinal fora por causa de suas brigas que Hermione ainda não lhe contara sobre isso.

-_Ah é... Onde foi que eu parei mesmo? _– Hermione deixou o livro no balcão e seguiu para uma sala ao fundo onde se podia fazer barulho sem que Madame Pince reclama-se.

-_Você ia falar da Guerra de Tróia – _Harry olhou adiante, na verdade nunca estivera ali.

-_Ah certo... Hum... Um trouxa uma vez escreveu sobre uma guerra a mais de dois mil anos, seu nome era Homero e ele era grego. Ele contava muitas historias sobre os heróis gregos e suas façanhas... Sua historia mais famosa falava sobre uma guerra entre a Grécia e Tróia por causa de uma moça chamada Helena... _– Hermione se empolgara um pouco ao ver a atenção deles nela.

-_Poderia ir ao ponto onde Cassandra aparece? _– Rony interveio na historia bruscamente.

-_Já vou chegar lá _– Hermione às vezes não entendia como se apaixonara por aquele limão azedo e imprestável – _Sim... Cassandra era uma mulher que vivia em Tróia, conta a historia que ela foi até um templo e prometeu dormir com Apolo o deus-sol em troca do poder de prever o futuro... O deus-sol disse que daria o poder a ela assim que eles fossem para a cama, mas ela disse que só iria para cama com ele depois que recebesse os poderes... O deus então deu a ela os poderes, e quando eles iam pra cama ela se recusou... O deus então percebeu que era uma cilada, mas não poderia tirar os poderes dela, mas poderia amaldiçoá-la, e assim o fez... A praga foi que ninguém acreditaria nela, e que todos os videntes que não fossem um oráculo seriam desprezados por qualquer sociedade..._

_-E o que isso tem em comum com o sonho do Harry?_

_-Seu tonto. Acabei de dizer que foi um historia inventada por um trouxa, preste atenção! Cassandra de fato existiu, mas os deuses gregos não na verdade eles eram um grupo de bruxos poderosos da antiga Europa que viviam em uma montanha, eles eram bastantes poderosos e por isso os trouxas os chamavam de deuses... Apolo ensinou a Cassandra a arte da vidência, mas como ela o traiu lê fez um encanto primordial e por isso até hoje temos dificuldade em acreditar evidentemente... _– Hermione finalizou contente.

-_Ainda não entendi... _– Harry falou olhando para os dois.

-_O que? _– Hermione e Rony disseram juntos.

-_Essa tal de Cassandra viveu a mais de dois mil anos certo? _– Harry perguntou e os dois confirmaram – _como pode ser ela se tenho certeza que isso se passava na sala do diretor de Hogwarts?_

Rony e Hermione ficaram olhando para Harry abismados, até agora não sabiam que o sonho se passara na sala do diretor.

-_E você acha que faz muito tempo? _– Rony olhou para Harry desconfiado.

-_Uns cem anos no máximo... _– Harry respondeu.

-_Cassandra certo? _– Hermione tinha um brilho nos olhos o que confundiu o garoto.

-_Certo..._

_-Só pode ser uma pessoa..._

_-Quem? – _perguntaram os garotos.

-_Cassandra Trelawney a tetravó de Sibila Trelawney, a vidente mais famosa dos últimos tempos... _– Hermione falou sorrindo.

-_Trelawney? Impossível... _- Rony olhou para Hermione indignado.

-_Sim a tetravó dela viveu até os cento e oito anos... Ela já lecionou em Hogwarts, na verdade lecionou até os noventa anos... Qual era a idade da senhora Harry?_

_-Uns cem anos, o diretor era baixinho, e ele ficou surpreso em vê-la... E tinha um garoto de cabelo loiros que absorvia cada palra dela com as mesmas expressões dela._

_-Me em licença preciso pegar um livro..._

Hermione saiu da sala rapidamente e se encaminhou para o setor de livros sobre Hogwarts, ficou procurando algo sobre álbuns e achou rapidamente. Pegou três e voltou correndo para perto dos garotos.

Os dois ficaram observando ela passar de pagina em pagina rapidamente como um trovão.

-_Aqui! "Cassandra Trelawney a professora que mais lecionou em Hogwarts, ao todo foram setenta e seis anos, só perdendo para Alvo Dumbledore que ficou na escola por oitenta e dois anos..." viu? _– Hermione apontou para um garoto, depois um homem, e por ultimo um senhor de barba e óculos meia lua – _o garoto que você viu era o Dumbledore..._

_-Não pode ser... _– Rony gemeu atrás de Harry.

-_Serio?_

_-Serio, veja não era esse garoto? _– Harry confirmou com a cabeça a pergunta de Hermione – _e o diretor era este aqui? _– Hermione apontou para um senhor anão o mesmo que Harry vira na noite passada, o que fez ele responder positivamente de novo – _Dippet o diretor que antecedeu Dumbledore..._

_-Não pode ser eu conheço Dippet do diário do Riddle... _– Harry olhou ara Hermione inconformado.

-_Harry você o viu na pior fase de sua vida como você estaria comandando uma escola de centenas de crianças com um monstro quase indestrutível a solta? _– Hermione perguntou fechando o livro.

-_Não sei..._

_-Mas o que Dumbledore faria lá? _– Rony olhou para Hermione.

-_O que falava Cassandra Trelawney Harry? _– Hermione ignorou totalmente Rony mais uma vez.

-_Sobre um tal quinto juiz, e em como ele retornou, e que agora ele iria conquistar o mundo e mudaria seu nome..._

_-O que isso quer dizer - _Rony perguntou enquanto Hermione estava de boca escancarada.

-_Não percebem? É uma profecia sobre a vinda de Lord Voldemort..._

**N/A: milhões de desculpas pela demora de novo, serio perdão, espero que gostem do capitulo vou tentar postar no fim de semana o próximo capitulo certo...**

**Agradecimentos**

**marikpereira** – **gostasse mesmo? Serio vlw pelo review, vou tentar naum demorar mas cvomo demorei desta vez certo, continua a mandar review**

**Hope-W** – **é lógico que tuh tax sem tempo...escrevendo uma fic maravilhosa como aquela tuh tem que estar ocupada, serio tua fic tah show mesmo espero os próximos cap e desculpa a ausência dos meus reviews certo?**

**Debynha** –** que bom eu c gostou eu amo screver soh que de vez m quando bate aquele branco sabe? Mas dessa vez nem foi pro causa do branco foi porq tava sem pc mesmo, continua mandando review certo?**

**Tety – começasse a companha r por agora nun fi? Pow vlw mesmo fico lisonjeado... Espero que tuh teja gostando, e por favor naum deixa de mandar reviews certo?**

**Fernando Stumpf Black husihsuishuishishu, que loucura me mandando beijo, shuishsuihsuihsui... Que nada vei... Mas pra ql autoratuh ia mandar review? Flz aê vei e espero q tuh teja gostando**

**Mesma mal pela demora Mesma eh pq como já expliquei lah em cima tava sem pc aih nun pude att me perdoa? Nun esqueci de manar review eu os amo mesmo**

**k3nsh1n1589**** – que nda poh eu tlgd que existem soh 13 especies de dragão não? Soh que faz unns aos que li o lvro e eu não o possuo aih acaei inventando eu ei que viu bizarro, mas sei lah du ontade de integrar, espero que teja acompanhando a fic ainda, e naum desista dela por isso... Beleza?**

**Ara Potter**** – ara esculpa pela demora neh? Eu sei que tuh deve estar super irritada comigo, mas eu naum pude escrever sem pc, desculpa mesmo, e os casais ainda vão ficar hjuntos eu espero... Próximo cap pra tuh certo? Bjos ;**

**Poliana Freire – eu tou louco ou vc eh aqla meina do orkut? Kra se for vc ehm ta coiencidencia mesmo eu e vc sermos de recife... hsihsuishuishuishuishui q coiencidencia danada neh? Mas manda review tah e confirma isso, hsuishishuishsi... amo teus reviews...**

**Se naum citei seu nome pliz perdoem**

**E por favor mandem reviews...**


	23. Almofadinhas?

**N/A: consegui capitulo em quatro dias espero que fique bom... Como disse sou um cara muito doido... Tipo como um cara consegue demorar duas semanas em um capitulo e quatro dias em outro?**

**Certo deixa pra lá...**

**Como prometi capitulo para Ara!**

**O no capitulo eu vou explicar no começo do próximo certo?**

**Não vai dar tempo de colocar agradecimentos pra todos que mandaram no ultimo capitulo hoje beleza? Só vou colocar pros reviews que eu já vi, pois tou com pressa e pa... Próximo cap eu coloco... **

**Capitulo 23 – Almofadinhas?**

-_Uma profecia sobre Voldemort? Cê tá brincando ­_– Rony olhou para Hermione sorrindo que estava absolutamente sem nenhum traço de riso e depois para Harry que também olhava para a garota, abismado.

Harry ficou olhando para os dois amigos tentando raciocinar o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Havia uma profecia sobre a vinda de Lord Voldemort e Harry a tinha ouvido em um sonho...

-_Como você pode ter certeza disso Hermione? _– Rony olhou para a garota indignado. Como ela poderia ter tido uma coisa dessas se tinha as mesmas informações que ele, e não havia nada sobre Voldemort nelas.

-_Harry acabou de dizer de um cara que iria conquistar o mundo e mudar seu nome, a não ser que você conheça outro bruxo inglês que mudou seu e que pode ou pôde conquistar o mundo de uns cem anos pra cá, por favor, me diga... _– Hermione devolveu um olhar irritado para o ruivo que se calou na hora.

-_Mione você tem certeza disso? _– Harry perguntou sem olhar nos olhos da garota.

-_Certeza não Harry, mas tudo aponta para que seja sobre Voldemort, pense comigo... Porque esse sonho iria parar na sua cabeça senão fosse relacionado com Voldemort? E porque simplesmente sua cicatriz queimou? _– Hermione falou.

-_Minha cicatriz não queimou na verdade... Ela só doeu..._ – Harry falou quase num sussurro.

-_Então... _– Rony falou tentando voltar a conversa.

-_Não acho que tenha sido um pensamento de Voldemort... _– Harry olhou para os amigos surpresos.

-_Então quem será esse quinto juiz? _– Rony quebrou o gelo depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

-_Agora não faço a mínima idéia... _– Hermione tirou o sorriso do rosto, achou que tinha quebrado o enigma.

-_Tem outro jeito? _– Rony olhou de Harry para Hermione e de Harry para Hermione, sem saber o que fazer.

-_Bem... Na verdade acho que sim... _– Hermione viu a expressão surpresa dos garotos.

-_Qual? - _os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-_Posso pegar a memória do Harry que contem o sonho e podemos tentar descobrir quem era esse quinto juiz... _– Hermione deu um sorrisinho para os garotos.

-_Certo..._

_-Serio? _– Hermione ficou surpresa com a resposta de Harry, a memória de alguém era algo muito pessoal e ela não queria entrar nela sem a sincera permissão do dono.

-_Serio, não a nada na minha memória que eu deva esconder de vocês... _– Harry sorriu para os amigos e tirou a varinha.

Ele tocou com a varinha na cabeça e fechou os olhos. Tentou lembrar do momento em que deitou na cama pela ultima vez, uma pequena dor de cabeça na parte de traz da sua nuca fez Harry cambalear um pouco.

Harry puxou com toda sua força a um fio branco e longo.

-_Ainda não peguei a pratica... _– Harry sorriu e conjurou u m frasco colocando o fio dentro do mesmo.

-_Certo... Agora como poderemos assistir o sonho do Harry? _– Rony perguntou incerto. – _afinal não temos uma penseira, e o único que eu conhecia que tinha uma era o Dumbledore..._

_-McGonagall ela pode nos emprestar né Mione? _– Harry olhou sorrindo para a amiga.

-_Acho que não os pertences de Dumbledore não estão mais com ela, foram entregues ao irmão dele, a mais ou menos duas semanas... _– Hermione comentou enquanto se levantava.

-_Então como poderemos? _– Rony percebera a agora que a garota se levantara. – _ei! Pra onde vai?_

_-Precisamos de uma penseira não? _– Hermione viu que os garotos preparavam para se levantar – _não fiquem aqui._

_-Anh? – _Harry e Rony disseram juntos enquanto levantavam.

-_Eu já volto com a penseira..._

_-Como?_

_-Já vão saber..._

Hermione saiu da saleta em disparada, na verdade não sabia exatamente onde procurar então decidiu apenas ir ao seu quarto.

Ela preferiu pegar o caminho mais longo e passar pela pequena ponte que passava por cima do rio e depois pelo saguão, não encontrou o que procurava e então continuou o seu caminho para o seu dormitório.

Passou pela estufa numero três e pegou um pequeno corredor e lá estavam varias estatuas de texugo, era até bonitinho aquele corredor. Hermione só não queria imaginar como iriam entrar ali quando tudo estivesse coberto de neve, ela suspeitava ter uma entrada só para o inverno, e logo teria de aprender, pois a temporada de chuva aja havia começado.

Parou em frente a um canário de bico roxo.

-_Mandrágora _– O canário piou depois de ouvir a garota falar e saiu coando, ao mesmo tempo em que ela atravessava as plantas do quadro e chegava no salão comunal.

Na verdade o quadro ainda surpreendia Hermione, pois era muito bonito e quando chegavam no salão não havia nenhum sinal de grama era como a passagem da estação King Cross.

Ela parou de olhar para o salão e subiu para seu dormitório, ela o dividia com Susana, o que não era ruim, pois a outra era muito arrumada e respeitava o espaço de Hermione.

Sua cama ficava próxima a janela e tinha uma vista incrível do lago de Hogwarts, ela imaginou quando o lago estivesse congelado o quão bonito seria a vista.

Hermione voltou sua atenção novamente para o vinha buscar e abriu seu criado-mudo. Lá havia um pequeno pergaminho com uma lista de nomes estranhos.Ela procurou o nome "Comunicar" e o achou rapidamente.

Tocou sua varinha no nome e rapidamente uma figura apareceu no lugar da lista. Ela se concentrou no formato da figura, moveu sua varinha e lá estava a figura, só que agora tridimensional.

A garota pegou broche e tocou sua varinha nele.

-_Ginnevra Weasley _– Hermione sussurrou.

Nada aconteceu, pelo menos por um ou dois minutos, até que a garota recebeu resposta.

-_O que diabos será isso, esse broche apareceu em min e não para de me furar... _– Hermione pôde ouvir a voz de Ginny sair do broche.

-_Ginny toque sua varinha no broche e vai parar..._

_-MIONE? _– Ginny gritou.

-_Calma... É só mais um dos objetos da lista da Tonks... Não lembra? _– Hermione pegou a lista de novo e procurou localizar. Tocou sua varinha e um bonequinho de biscoito apareceu.

Ela repetiu o que fez com o broche e tocou com a varinha e disse "Ginnevra Weasley". O boneco rapidamente assumiu a forma da garota, só que com dez centímetros.

-_O que foi Mione?_

O boneco rapidamente começou a pular e o broche desapareceu. Hermione pegou o boneco e colocou no ombro.

-_Onde você está? _– falou Hermione.

-_No meu quarto _– disse o boneco com a voz de Ginny.

-_Poderia ir pro saguão?_

_-Certo... Mas o que houve?_

_-Depois..._

Hermione amassou o boneco e depois saiu do quarto correndo em direção ao saguão de entrada.

Rapidamente chegou lá e para sua surpresa Ginny veio sozinha.

-_O que foi Mione? _– Ginny olhou para a amiga preocupada – _algo serio?_

_-Não é que preciso de você para fazer um feitiço..._

_-Anh? _– Ginny olhou incrédula para a garota.

-_Na verdade preciso de você para aumentar o feitiço, pois não sei se consigo fazer uma penseira com raio de um metro... _– Hermione olhou para Ginny ainda surpresa.

-_Pra que você quer uma penseira com um metro de raio... E por quê eu? _– Ginny olhou desconfiada.

-_Primeiro porque é um feitiço que nós duas aprendemos com a Tonks, copias pessoais... _– Hermione falou meio sem jeito, na verdade talvez conseguisse fazer uma penseira com um metro de raio, mas não tinha certeza de que os garotos poderiam entrar nela. Porem se fosse um copia pessoal feita por duas pessoas poderia ser usada por outras desde que elas mantivessem toque com as criadoras. _– segundo porque preciso de uma penseira que caiba quatro pessoas..._

_-Quatro pessoas?_

_-Eu, você, Rony, Harry... _– Hermione olhou para Ginny já esperando sua reação. E não foi outra a garota corou rapidamente.

-_Er..._

_-Você vem?_

Ginny ficou olhando para a amiga. Era incrível como ela era astuta, por mais que aquilo fosse aceitável, ela tinha todas as razões para suspeitar dela. Provavelmente era um plano para juntá-la com Harry, mas se não fosse isso Hermione certamente ficaria triste com as suspeitas.

-_Certo..._

_-Então vamos!_

_-Pra onde? _– Ginny tentou ter certeza que não havia nenhuma segunda intenção em Hermione, mas se havia não conseguiu encontrar nenhum traço na sua expressão.

-_Biblioteca... _– e Hermione saiu correndo, sendo segui por Ginny.

As duas foram correndo rapidamente, Ginny alcançou Hermione rapidamente, mas seguiu no ritmo dela.

Os garotos estavam olhando os álbuns velhos quando Hermione e Ginny chegaram. Harry levou um baita susto ao ver uma juba vermelha entrando.

-_Oi... _– Ginny falou enquanto entrava atrás de Hermione.

-_Ginny? O que faz aqui? _– Rony olhou para sua irmã confuso e depois para Hermione.

-_Eu fui atrás dela... _– Hermione juntou os álbuns agora deixados de lado pelos garotos.

-_Mas e a penseira? _– Rony perguntou totalmente confuso.

-_Você pode ter calma?_

Hermione tirou a varinha, e já estava pronta para começar o feitiço quando lembrou de algo crucial.

-_Ginny você já viu ou tocou em uma penseira? _– Hermione olhou para a garota.

-_Não..._

_-Certo então vamos fazer assim, eu faço uma, e você a visualiza depois fazemos uma juntas certo? _– Hermione não podia acreditar que Ginny jamais vira uma penseira, mas logo tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, pois era realmente difícil ver uma.

-_Certo..._

Harry não falou nada ele ficou observando Ginny por um momento, até que olhou para a penseira recém feita por Hermione era muito parecida com a de Dumbledore de fato.

-_Olhe ela detalhadamente... Harry toque nela, por favor. _– Hermione falou observando Ginny estudar a penseira.

Harry obedeceu e assim como com a capa da invisibilidade a penseira desapareceu ao toque dele. Ele ainda estava abismado com aquilo, mas já que Hermione não queria comentar com eles sobre isso, não ia forçar a barra.

-_Agora faça uma igual e depois faremos juntas... _– Hermione falou.

-_Certo..._

Ginny repetiu o movimento feito por Hermione e lembrou das palavras de Tonks. "Diga para si mesma – _Eu preciso disso para destruir o mal _– e depois pense no objeto ele irá aparecer na sua frente, com o tempo vai sair mais natural".

A ruiva fez o que deveria ser feito e uma penseira um pouco mais escura que a de Hermione apareceu.

-_Harry... _– Hermione só precisou falar isso para o garoto tocar na penseira e ela desaparecer. – _certo... Pronta Ginny? Um... Dois... Três... Agora!_

Uma penseira com o dobro do tamanho das anteriores apareceu no meio da sala fazendo Harry pular pra trás.

-_Ginny toque nela _– Hermione falou enquanto a ruiva tocava e nada acontecia, ela repetiu o gesto da amiga e nada aconteceu. Hermione colocou o fio branco no liquido e começou a mexê-lo com a varinha. Uma imagem foi se formando – _Certo agora venha cá Rony... _– Ela pegou na mão de Rony que corou um pouco. – _Ginny dê a mão ao Harry e mergulhe puxando-o... _– Ginny demorou um pouco para passar na frente de Harry e pegar na mão dele. _– prontos? Vamos._

Hermione mergulhou o rosto e depois puxou de Rony. Ginny fez o mesmo com Harry e logo os quatros caíram no chão. Estavam no mesmo gramado que Harry vira antes de ser interrompido, logo ele avistou o cão chamado Zeus.

-_Droga... EU esqueci disso... _– Harry gemeu o que fez todos se virarem para ele.

-_Vamos pai O Zeus vai destruir minha Cleasweep 23... _– o Harry adolescente logo reconheceu a voz do garoto chamado James puxando o Harry adulto. Os outros se viraram para ver a cena.

O garoto era igual a Harry quando pequeno só os olhos que eram azuis amendoados, tinha algumas sarda e não usava óculos. Os cabelos eram negros e despenteados como os do pai.

-_Calma James o Zeus só quer brincar... _– Eles ouviram o Harry adulto falar. Rony começou a rir, até levar uma cotovelada de Hermione. Ginny olhava tudo surpresa.

Harry estava pálido, já estava lembrando do fim desse sonho e não era nada legal que Ginny o visse. Ele se virou e olhou pro anel e deu um longo suspiro.

Quando se virou só pode ver uma ruiva adulta que ele sabia muito bem quem era.

-_ HARRY, JAMES A COMIDA ESTA PRONTA_ – Ginny corou imensamente ao ver a moça na porta dos fundos.

Rony ficou pasmo e Hermione começou a rir silenciosamente. Harry não podia acreditar que estava passando por aquilo.

Ele ficou pensando em como era aquilo era humilhante, e então só pode perceber que o garoto já estava com sua Cleasweep 23. Agora ele realmente estava vermelho, O Harry adulto se aproximou da Ginny adulta e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Hermione caiu na gargalhada, mas não durou muito, pois o cenário mudou rapidamente para o grande alivio de Harry que olhava os punhos de Rony. Ginny estava totalmente vermelha, mas continha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Eles demoraram um pouco a reconhecer a sala de Hogwarts por causa da luz que haviam acabado de presenciar. A velha senhora começou a falar, Junto veio o mesmo zumbido que Harry escutara a noite passada.

Hermione só conseguiu escutar a profecia em fragmentos.

-_ O Quinto grande juiz virá! Pela terceira vez retornando a este mundo. Os outros quatros estão cansados disto e o Quarto juiz aqui esta... - Por duas vezes os escolhidos não conseguiram mandá-lo de volta, porem o eles conseguiram com que ele tivesse que em repouso ficar... - Filho dos fundadores conseguira escolher seu rival dentre os quatro escolhidos... _– Hermione tirou a cabeça da penseira quando tudo ficou escuro.

Os outros a seguiram.

-_Não disse? Tem que ser Lord Voldemort... Mas por que isso iria pra sua mente? _– Hermione falou enquanto se sentava.

-_Não faço a mínima idéia... Você sabe do que falava? _– Harry perguntou enquanto sentava próximo a Hermione. Rony estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo irritado com a primeira cena. Ginny sentou-se calada ao lado de Hermione.

-_Não eu queria escutá-la por inteira... _– Hermione falou enquanto apontava para a penseira, Harry tocou nela e ela desapareceu.

-_E por que não? Se for uma profecia vamos pegá-la _– Harry se levantou;

-_Aonde? _– Ginny falou.

-_Onde mais existem profecias? No ministério da magia. _– Harry olhou para todos nenhum ainda tinha levantado.

-_Você esta louco? Não conseguiremos de novo... _– Hermione falou enquanto mandava os livros porta afora.

-_Você quer ou não escutar a profecia, se não forem comigo irei sozinho... Essa profecia apode me dar pistas sobre os horcruxes do Voldemort... _– Harry se virou e já estava seguindo os livros quando Ginny segurou seu braço.

–_Eu vou com você..._

_-Não... Fique aqui vou sozinho é melhor... _– Harry preferia ir com Rony e Hermione e não com Ginny.

-_Eu vou! Não queria ajuda agora aceite! _– Ginny ralhou com ele.

-_Eu também irei – _Hermione se levantou deixando Rony calado sentado.

-_Mas..._

_-Estou com vocês _– Rony levantou-se fazendo com que todos se surpreendessem. – _o que foi?_

_-Nada..._

_-Então vamos..._

_-Espere não deveríamos pedir ajuda? _– Ginny perguntou.

-_De quem? _– Rony perguntou.

-_Neville e Luna... _– Rony falou.

-_Cê esta louco? _– Harry disse para o garoto.

-_Do que você esta falando? Neville te salvou da ultima vez... Luna salvou a min e a Ginny o ano passado aqui no castelo, eles podem não ser bons, mas são muito úteis... _– Rony falou enquanto passava. – _Ginny chame a Luna vou chamar o Neville deve estar na estufa cinco sua planta esta com dois metros... Hermione você pode arrumar o transporte com o Harry como na ultima vez nos encontramos na antiga entrada do campo de Quadribol..._

_-Certo – _Ginny falou e saiu correndo seguida por Rony, Hermione puxou Harry.

-_Vamos..._

_-Você não esta achando isso loucura? _– Harry falou indignado.

-_Eles têm razão Harry, Neville e a Di-lua, ops... Luna evoluíram muito de uns tempos pra cá... Somos o que resta da Armada Dumbledore, e vamos nisso juntos... Agora vamos... _­ Hermione o puxou novamente e eles saíram da biblioteca.

-_Trestálios novamente? _– Harry perguntou.

-_Basicamente sim... _– Hermione falou e foi até o jardim.

-_Como basicamente?_

_-Temos que sair de Hogwarts para aparatar... Vamos... _– Ela conjurou um pedaço de fígado podre. E o explodiu em alguns arbustos. Rony apareceu seguido por Neville que estava com o cabelo verde. Hermione percebeu isso e o limpou rapidamente.

Ginny e Luna chegaram logo depois. Já havia três trestálios quando eles chegaram.

-_Certo isso deve dar... Rony, Harry e eu já sabemos aparatar e vocês? _– Hermione falou enquanto Harry juntava os trestálios.

-_Eu passei no teste da semana passada, já havia reprovado duas vezes... _– Neville falou meio orgulhoso.

-_Ótimo... Vocês ainda não têm idade certo?_ – Hermione perguntou as garotas que concordaram com a cabeça. – _então vamos fazer assim, vamos parar num vilarejo próximo e de lá vamos aparatar... Vocês duas irão com alguém..._

_-Eu levo a Ginny –_ Harry falou enquanto sentava em cima do trestalio e oferecia a mão pra ruiva que subiu.

-_Eu vou com o Rony..._ – Luna subiu em um trestalio. –_vem Rony... Aqui esta a asa..._

_-Certo –_ Mione se remoeu de raiva e olhou ao redor, Neville entendeu o recado e pegou o terceiro trestalio.

-_Vem Mione... _– Ele sentou-se e esperou ela subir.

-_Certo... Então vamos lá... Para o próximo vilarejo sem ser Hogsmeade! _– Harry falou em voz alta, ops trestálios alçaram vôo.

E rapidamente o castelo ficou para trás depois, a florestas, depois Hogsmeade, e logo depois só havia grama. Houve um pequeno relâmpago negro e de repente não estavam, mas sobrevoando as planícies sim a montanhas.

-_Mas que diabos... _– Harry falou.

_-Deve ser o feitiço de defesa de Hogwarts ela deve trocar de lugar toda noite, devemos estar na Escócia... _– Hermione gritou atrás de Harry.

De repente os trestálios começaram a descer bruscamente, e com um impacto suave eles estavam numa ruazinha deserta e sombria.

-_Onde estamos? _– perguntou Rony pulando do trestalio, na verdade ele pulou do céu para o chão isso foi uma sensação ótima.

-_Não importa... Vamos aparatar e sair logo daqui..._ – Harry puxou sua varinha, e foi imitado por Hermione, Neville e Rony.

-_Para onde vamos aparatar? _– perguntou Neville.

-_Para o ministério lógico – _Harry falou e depois se virou para os trestálios – _voltem para Hogwarts._

_-Não Harry, não podemos simplesmente aparatar no meio do ministério... Precisamos ir a um local mais especifico e deserto... _– Hermione disse vendo os trestálios sumirem no céu escuro.

-_Então pra onde? _– retrucou Neville.

-_A sala das profecias! Poderíamos aparatar diretamente lá... Todos já fomos... _– Luna falou saindo de trás de Rony.

-_Não deve ter algum feitiço contra-aparatação, senão porque os comensais não estavam nos esperando lá? Precisamos aparatar em algum lugar antes da profecia... _– Hermione disse ignorando a possibilidade.

-_A sala do véu... Dumbledore e os outros aparataram lá lembram? _– disse Ginny meio sem jeito.

Ninguém falou, sabiam que fora na sala do véu que Sirius morrera, por isso ficaram esperando Harry falar.

-_Certo então para a sala do véu. _– Harry falou finalmente quebrando o gelo – _Ginny segure na minha mão..._

Ginny obedeceu rapidamente, e com alguns estalos eles desapareceram. Para Ginny e Luna foi muito estranho fazer aquilo, mas quando chegaram ao chão de pedra tudo parou de girar.

Ali estava o véu. Harry olhou para ele e sentiu um imenso remorso, e de repente ouviu um barulho junto com o vento que vinha debaixo do véu.

Ele se soltou de Ginny e sem perceber caminhou na direção do véu, estava hipnotizado pelo som que vinha debaixo do véu.

-_Harry! Harry! _– Harry escutava alguém gritar seu nome de um lugar muito distante, sentia também corrente em seus braços, mas ele continuava na direção do véu.

O garoto parou, e olhou para o chão que ficava embaixo do véu, parecia normal, mas para ele tinha algo errado. Continuou indo até que viu uma pata preta saindo debaixo do véu.

Harry começou a correr desesperadamente para o véu não percebera ainda, mas Rony e Neville o puxavam para trás. Ele vislumbrou também um olho verde o espiando num pequeno buraco do véu. Correu mais e mais e viu uma grande barba branca por baixo da pata.

Ele mergulhou no chão com intuito de pegar a pata, mas foi impedido por suas correntes. Harry olhou para trás e viu os dois amigos o puxando de volta com todas as forças, ele simplesmente sacou a varinha e os paralisou. Olhou de volta para o véu e só pode ver uma cabeça em chamas. A cabeça de Sirius.

-_Ainda não está em tempo Harry, você não pode mudar as regras... _– Disse a cabeça de chamas.

-_Mas eu preciso Sirius... Você não mudou as regras porque eu não? Quero ir aí... Quero ver você, meu pai, minha mãe e o Dumbledore... _– Harry falou desesperado.

-_Eu não mudei as regras... Elas me trouxeram até aqui... Você não conseguirá ver seus pais por este caminho... Muito menos a min... Tão pouco Dumbledore se encontra neste lugar... Você realmente quer passar pelo véu? _– Sirius olhou bem nos olhos de Harry – _é um caminho sem volta e sem escolhas, aqueles que vem por vontade propia já tem um veredicto pronto._

_-Tenho você conseguiu... Eu também conseguirei... _– e Harry deu um passo para frente.

-_Você estará abdicando de tudo deste mundo... Por uma ganância e covardia, você tem certeza disso Harry James Potter? _– O rosto mudou para a figura de um bruxo sábio de barba cinzenta.

Harry não respondeu ficou olhando o bruxo, tinha algo nele que o fazia querer seguir pelo véu, mas de repente uma luz vermelha cegou-lhe os olhos, e ele ficou parado observando o véu. O mago desaparecera e Harry estava de novo na sala.

-_Harry você esta louco? Porque atacou o Rony e o Neville eles estavam tentando te impedir de fazer uma loucura – _Ginny reclamava na frente dele.

A única reação de Harry foi abraçá-la fortemente. Ginny ficou surpresa com o ato do garoto e depois retribuiu o gesto.

-_Nunca mais se afaste de min Ginny, nunca... Você é tudo que tenho – _Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela e depois a soltou e foi em direção aos outros.

-_Cê tá bem cara? _– Neville perguntou enquanto levantava auxiliado por Luna e Hermione, enquanto Rony olhava de longe para Harry procurando sua varinha.

-_Tou... Foi mal não sei o que deu em min... _– Harry esfregou o braço esquerdo e retribuiu um olhar constrangido.

-_Deixa pra lá – _Neville levantou – _achou as varinhas Ron?_

_-Aqui... _– Rony levantou e jogou a varinha de Neville para ele.

-_Certo então vamos prosseguir... _– Hermione olhou para Harry confusa e depois para Ginny – _vamos Ginny ou vamos nos perder..._

Eles se viraram para a única porta da sala que ficava de frente para o véu.

Hermione colocou a mão na maçaneta e a abriu, uma sala azul veio na frente deles.

-_Nós nunca estivemos aqui... _– falou Luna atrás dela.

-_Eu sei... Ficaria surpresa do Ministério não ter aumentado gradativamente a segurança dessas salas... _– Hermione entrou dentro da sala seguida por Luna e pelos outros.

Havia dois cômodos na sala, a porta um chafariz e outra porta. Eles se encaminharam para a outra porta mais quando Hermione tentou girar a maçaneta nada aconteceu. Rony tentou logo depois, mais não era questão de força.

-_Alorromora _– Hermione disse apontando a varinha para a fechadura depois Rony verificou a porta, mas continuava trancada.

-_O que isso significa? _– Harry perguntou encostado ao chafariz.

-_Que a chave deve estar relacionada a esse chafariz... _– Hermione apontou para onde Harry estava.

-_Podemos voltar à sala do véu... _– Ginny disse encostada na parede do lado de Hermione.

-_Não só havia uma entrada e uma saída... _– Hermione descartou rapidamente a possibilidade.

-_Mas pode ser que seja uma porta de sete chaves... Ela pode mostrar um destino diferente a cada nova vez que a abrirmos... – _Neville falou, e todos olharam surpresos para ele – _minha avó disse que minha mãe era especialista em descobrir falsas entradas de esconderijos das trevas – _ele corou imensamente.

_-Ele pode ter razão – _Harry disse momentaneamente – _mas porque não tentamos primeiro pegar essa chave, se for uma tarefa muito complicada voltaremos a sala do véu..._

_-Como vamos descobrir qual a tarefa? _– Luna perguntou.

-_Simples..._- Hermione apontou sua varinha para o chafariz e de repente um pedaço enorme dele se despedaçou.

O chafariz começou a se mover rapidamente para a direita, fazendo com Harry pulasse para junto dos outros e depois parou. Hermione caminhou até o local onde se encontrava o chafariz a poucos segundos e viu uma inscrição.

_Para destrancar a porta alguém aqui morrerá,_

_Estão-se sozinho perdidos estas._

Hermione olhou apavorada para o chão e depois saltou para trás e viu o chafariz ir rapidamente para a esquerda. Ela se encaminhou para o lado direito e leu.

_A vitima na água vai se jogar,_

_E assim a porta se abrirá..._

Ela olhou para trás e encontrou o rosto confuso dos amigos, e refletiu por dois segundos até ver que não tinha saída.

-_Vamos para a sala do véu tentar a idéia do Neville... _– Ela falou até ver o chafariz voltar ao meio e a inscrição da direita desaparecer, ela foi até a esquerda e leu.

_Não penses que conseguirá voltar,_

_Aqui é uma eterna prisão,_

_E duvido que conseguirá escapar._

A garota viu a mensagem desaparecer e levantou o rosto para os amigos novamente eles já se encaminhavam para porta e Rony tentou destrancá-la, mas nada aconteceu.

-_Esta trancada - _disse o ruivo.

Todos olharam para Hermione que sentiu um grande pesar. Tinha que decidir como sairiam dali, e não poderia sacrificar ninguém.

-_Mione qual a tarefa? _– Harry perguntou, e depois encontrou o olhara angustiado de Hermione.

Ela não respondeu, até que uma luz veio a sua cabeça. Hermione sacou sua varinha e foi em direção a água.

Aquilo não era uma tarefa, mais sim um enigma, ninguém precisava se jogar na água bastava matar alguém na água.

Hermione olhou para o seu reflexo e apontou a varinha para ele. Ficou com um pouco de receio e então se decidiu.

-_Colossus _– um jato branco de luz saiu de sua varinha e foi para no seu reflexo, ele começou a se contorcer e a tentar respirar, até que caiu no chão e a água ficou vermelha.

A garota ficou enojada com a cena, mas logo após ouvir um crack sentiu uma mão puxar seu ombro.

-_Não precisava fazer isso, nem muito menos ver isso... Existem pessoas melhores para cada tarefa e você não estava pronta para esta – _Harry disse no ouvido dela – _agora vamos._

Os garotos abriram a porta e encontraram uma sala preta com uma luz imensa no fim dela, estavam diante dos planetas.

-_Olha Rony... Plutão foi restaurado – _Luna apontou para o planeta mais próximo deles.

Rony deu um grande sorriso para a garota que retribuiu. Na verdade Rony não tinha boas lembranças de Plutão, afinal o planeta havia estourado em sua cabeça, mas só o fato de Luna recordar disso era engraçado, e de fato se ele visse alguém estourar Plutão com a cabeça cairia de risos no chão.

-_Não vamos perder tempo com essa sala, vamos... _– Harry falou.

-_A sala seguinte deveria ser a da profecia... _– Neville suspirou correndo.

-_Tomara... _– Hermione falou meio desencorajada, aquela imagem realmente mexeu com ela.

Eles demoraram um pouco a chegar a outra porta, mas quando a abriram tiveram um alivio. Ali estava a sala das profecias.

-_Isso ­_– Rony comemorou quando visualizou os corredores cheios de esferas.

-_Qual profecia nós estamos procurando? – _Neville perguntou confuso.

-_Na verdade não sabemos – _Harry deu um sorrisinho para Neville que escancarou a boca.

-_Melhor assim, não teria graça – _Rony sorriu – _alguma idéia Mione?_

Hermione não estava prestando atenção. Sua imagem se contorcendo por oxigênio estava de fato afetando-a.

-_Mione? _– Rony repetiu.

-_Anh? _– Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para o ruivo.

-_Alguma idéia para acharmos aquela profecia - _Rony repetiu a pergunta confuso, quase nuca vira Hermione distraída na vida dele.

-_Não sei – _Ela respondeu. Rony olhou muito confuso para a garota.

-_Eu tenho uma idéia... Accio Profecia Voldemort _– Harry fez um movimento com a varinha e varias esferas vieram em sua direção. Ele se abaixou para não baterem na sua cabeça.

As esferas se chocaram contra a parede e vários adivinhadores vieram à tona. O garoto só conseguia ouvir _"Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado" irá destruir sua família _ou _"Você-sabe-quem" te destruirá_. Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e todos desapareceram.

-_Temos que ser mais precisos... _– Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que ainda estava abatida.

-_Já sei Harry... Accio Profecia Cassandra Trelawney _– Rony fez o mesmo movimento de Harry a pouco. Dez vezes mais esferas do que vieram em direção a Harry foram à direção de Rony que fez um feitiço escudo.

-_Pare o feitiço ou ela pode se quebrar junto com essas – _Harry falou.

Rony desfez o feitiço e eles procuraram ouvir as profecias que eram ditas pelas varias Cassandra Trelawney.

-_Sua idéia foi pior que a minha - _Harry soltou um olhar irritado para Rony.

-_Pelo menos tento – _Rony devolveu o olhar.

-_Accio Profecia Juiz _– Ginny fez um movimento com a varinha e trez profecia vieram em sua direção, Rony pegou uma, ela uma, e Harry a ultima.

Os três estenderam as mãos para o meio, e todos olharam as inscrições.

A de Rony tinha o nome de um tal de Jonh Forfinter ou algo do tipo, e o garoto logo jogou ela no chão, fazendo o homem aparecer.

-_Um juiz te condenará ao sofrimento de mil homens... _– disse Forfinter.

-_Chato... _– Rony desfez o homem com a varinha.

-_Rony... Essa profecia devia ser importante para alguém... _– Ginny ralhou com o irmão.

Harry olhou a sua e viu o nome hebraico na bola, fez um feitiço e a bola logo voltou pra seu lugar. Sobrava a esfera de Ginny.

E lá estava o nome Cassandra Trelawney – Quinto Juiz e Escolhidos.

-_Escolhidos? _– Rony leu a inscrição.

-_Vamos achamos o que queríamos... _– Harry sacou a varinha e olhou para os outros. – _vamos aparatar para Hogsmeade... Vamos! _

Ronysacou a varinha e Neville o seguiu, Hermione continuou olhando para o vácuo.

-_Rony leve a Mione... Neville leve Luna, você consegue, vem Ginny... _– Harry olhou os outros confusos – _depois explico agora vamos... Três... Dois..._

_-Espera... Essa sala deve ser contra aparatação por isso não viemos para cá... _– Rony falou lembrando das palavras de Hermione.

-_Ah é... E como faremos..._

_-Voltaremos para a sala do véu –_ Luna falou olhando distraidamente para Hermione.

-_Como? Alguém lembra por qual porta entramos? _– Harry mostrou centenas de portas que começavam no primeiro corredor. - _Eles devem ter mudado já para isso._

_-Vamos tentar alguma... _– Rony foi até a primeira e a abriu... Olhou para dentro e viu uma floresta. – _Essa não estou cansado de florestas e criaturas mágicas..._

Ele abriu a segunda e a terceira, e foi pulando até que acho a porta dos cérebros. Não ficou muito contente em vê-la, mas pelo menos a conhecia.

Os outros entraram calmamente, eles seguiram até porta e quando Rony tocou na porta os cérebros saíram do aquário em direção a eles.

-_Só podia ser... Agora eles atacam... Flipendo – _Rony derrubou três com um único feitiço. Ele já estava pronto para se transformar quando lembrou de Luna e Neville.

-_Fazer o que? Explosion _– Ginny explodiu o pequeno portão de onde vinham os cérebros, e varias tripas voaram. - _Acabem com o resto... _– ela correu para perto de Hermione que estava olhando o aquário. – _Mione cuidado! _

Um cérebro ia ao pescoço de Hermione, mas Ginny colocou o braço na frente e ele se agarrou ao seu braço, fazendo-a uivar de dor.

-_Ginny! _– Harry foi ampará-la. Rony estuporou o ultimo cérebro e só foi ver a queimadura, da irmã quando seguiam para a próxima sala.

-_O que aconteceu? _– Rony olhou desconfiado para a irmã.

-_Um cérebro me queimou... _– ela olhou para Rony meio sem jeito.

-_Vamos – _Harry interrompeu a conversa enquanto cuidava de Ginny – _vamos pra Hogwarts rápido para curar o braço da Ginny..._

As outras duas salas seguintes tinham sempre criaturas mágicas que os atacavam, mas Neville Rony, e Luna as detiveram rapidamente. Logo eles chegarão, não na sala do véu, mas no velho corredor do ministério que Harry visualizava no sonhos.

Eles sacaram as varinhas e apartaram em Hogsmeade.

**N/A: Ara : teu cap faça bom proveito**

**xD**

**tipo não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que cê goste...**

**k3 e um monte de numero – vou te chamar de k3 certo vei? Poq eh mais fácil... Sim ainda bem que vc gosta de perfeição poq aih eu vou tentar me adapitar, e fiquei feliz em saber que você continua lendo, e sim continua mandando reviews.**

**MANDEM REVIEWS PLIZZ**

**Eu sei que não coloquei agradecimentos mais pliz reviews eu preciso!**

**MALFEITO FEITO**


	24. Apito de Prata

**N/A: Desculpas imensas pela demora, estou tentando ir o mais rapido possivel, mas...**

**Olha a demora para sair o capitulo, não foi totalmente minha, pq tipo meu pc quebrou e não consegui ajeitar até terça-feira, ai comecei a escrever na quarta feira...**

**Eu tentei fazer o maximo espero que tenha ficado bom, como não lembro se ia dedicar esse capitulo deixo em branco... Assim como tambem não vou fazer notas pessoais já que não me recordo de quem mandou reviews no ultimo capitulo...**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 24 – Apito de Prata**

Depois que aparataram em Hogsmeade os garotos olharam em volta e viram que tudo estava deserto, as lojas estavam fechadas e não havia nenhum castelo próximo.

-_Onde esta Hogwarts? _– Neville olhou para Harry confuso.

-_Deveria estar ali – _Rony respondeu.

-_Como pudemos esquecer... ­_– Harry tentava segurar Ginny – _se Hogwarts muda o tempo todo... Não poderíamos chegar lá aparatando... _

_-E o que faremos Harry? _– Rony olhou para Harry confuso, enquanto isso Luna olhava a vitrine destruída da loja de correios.

-_Não sei... Precisamos chegar lá rapidamente para levar Ginny à Ala Hospitalar... _– Harry colocou a mão na testa da ruiva e levou um pequeno susto ela estava com febre – _Ela esta com febre..._

_-O que esta acontecendo com ela? _– Rony olhou para Ginny.

-_Luna você sabe dizer se o Rony teve febre? _– Harry perguntou para a loira que olhava para ele e Ginny.

-_Não o Rony só ficou desacordado porque já estava abobado depois da sala dos planetas... _– Luna respondeu delirante.

_-Os cérebros devem ser venenosos... _– Neville falou apontando para o braço de Ginny – _veja essa mancha azul no braço dela..._

_-O que faremos? Precisamos levá-la pra Ala Hospitalar... _– Harry olhou para os amigos nervoso, até que seus olhos encontraram o olhar vazio de Hermione. – _Mione?_

Ela não respondeu fazendo todos se virarem para ela. Ela estava parada tentando respirar parecia que ia sufocar.

-_Mione? Cê tá bem? _– Rony perguntou para garota que parecia estar se juntando cada vez mais.

Hermione caiu de joelhos e seu nariz começou a sangrar. Harry sacou a varinha e fez um movimento brusco em direção a ela – _Discolossus._

A garota soltou os braços e começou a cuspir sangue, e logo depois caiu deitada desmaiada na terra.

-_MIONE – _Rony gritou e correu na direção dela. Ele colocou a no colo e verificou seu pulso. Ela estava viva. Depois limpou o seu rosto tirando o sangue. – _o que aconteceu com ela Harry? _– o ruivo falou com a voz estranha. Neville foi ajudá-lo.

-_Ela fez um feitiço Colossus no próprio reflexo... Não sei porque se voltou para ela... _– Harry respondeu meio nervoso.

-_Como assim fez um Colossus no reflexo? – _Rony perguntou confuso enquanto Neville o ajudava a colocar Hermione numa posição melhor.

-_Não sei o porque, mas acho que era o jeito de sair da sala do chafariz... Acho que era uma armadilha para quem resolvesse o enigma... _– Harry olhou para Ginny que estava soando frio – _precisamos ir rápido para à Ala Hospitalar a Ginny esta piorando._

_-Como faremos isso? – _Neville perguntou. – _Não devíamos ter liberado os trestálios..._

_-Como o Lupin vai a Hogwarts? _– Rony perguntou.

-_Não faço a mínima idéia... _– Harry respondeu confuso.

-_Já sei _­ Luna falou - _ vamos mandar uma coruja e segui-la... _

_-Onde vamos arrumar uma coruja? _– Rony perguntou meio irritado.

-_Ali – _Luna apontou calmamente para o interior da loja de correios.

Uma coruja realmente gigante se encontrava no interior da loja os olhos dela tinham o tamanho do punho de Rony. Os garotosficaram olhando aquele par de olhos amarelos que os vigiava.

-_Como vamos fazer para segui-las não sabemos voar – _Neville falou.

-_Com aquilo – _Luna apontou para dez ou mais vassouras no chão na entrada da antiga loja de doces, a Dedosdemel.

-_Mas e se não conseguirmos? _– Neville disse olhando para Rony e Harry meio desconfiado – _eu ainda não vi nenhuma coruja chegando com correspondência em Hogwarts, parece que elas são checadas..._

-_Não podem saber que conseguimos sair do castelo... – _Rony olhou para Harry nervoso – _e precisamos ir rápido... Se a passagem dos Marotos ainda funcionasse... _

_-Rony você é um gênio... De que jeito Lupin chegaria lá em Hogwarts a não ser por um portal? _ - Harry abriu um sorriso.

-_Mais rabicho também conhece as passagens... _– Rony tirou o olhar alegre de Harry.

-_Só que o ministério não sabe disso e mais rabicho não ousaria a contar sobre isso..._

_-Porque não? Harry é perda de tempo tentarmos vamos seguir a coruja... _– Rony respondeu.

-_Vai demorar muito Rony precisamos ir rápido, não sei quanto tempo o veneno demora pra ser letal... _– Harry passou a mão mais uma vez na testa de Ginny tentando enxugar o suor.

-_Já sei vamos aparatar naquelas montanhas e chamamos os trestálios... O Hagrid disse uma vez que os trestálios atenderão a qualquer chamado de seu dono... _– Neville interrompeu a discussão dos dois.

_-Por min tudo bem... – _Rony falou – _você consegue levar a Ginny nesse estado Harry?_

_-Acho que sim... Mas não lembro muito bem das montanhas... Vamos tentar mesmo assim... Neville você terá que levar a Luna certo? _– Harry levantou Ginny no colo apoiou-a nos joelhos e sacou a varinha com mão esquerda.

-_Certo então vamos Luna... _– Neville foi na direção de Luna e pegou na mão dela depois desapareceu.

Harry foi em seguida com Ginny no colo e Rony por ultimo carregando Hermione no ombro.

Harry não encontrou nem Rony nem Neville nas montanhas e começou a ficar nervoso, estava achando que havia errado o local. Ele apoiou Ginny novamente no colo e já estava pronto para aparatar de volta à Hogsmeade quando ouviu um grito atras dele.

-_Harry aqui! _– Neville estava todo sujo de terra assim como Luna, Rony vinha atras da loira com uma maca conjurada carregando Hermione. Harry fez uma na hora para colocar Ginny.

-_O que aconteceu Neville? _– Harry olhou para a lama nos cabelos do garoto.

-_Aparatamos numa poça de lama – Luna respondeu secamente olhando furiosa para Neville que deu um sorriso meio abobado para Harry._

_-Como diabos você vai trazer aqueles malditos trestálios? – _Rony falou irritado enquanto tentava trazer a maca flutuante para perto de Harry e Ginny. Harry fez uma na mesma hora e colocou Ginny no mesmo instante – _Eu acho que sua voz não vai chegar nos ouvidos deles né? _­ - o ruivo estava realmente irritado com o que se ocorrera, Hermione tinha quase se suicidado e Ginny estava envenenada por uma profecia que nem eles mesmo sabiam do que se tratava.

-_Com isso – _Neville tirou um pequeno apito cor de prata que não era maior que seu dedo mediano.

-_Isso? Você vai soprar um apito e eles virão até aqui? Você realmente esta louco Neville – _Luna comentou –_ se tivesse trazido uma maçã dos demônios eles até que poderiama aparecer, mas esse apito..._

_-Esse não é um apito comum – _Neville respondeu meio sem jeito – _minha avó comprou-o pra min nas ultimas férias enquanto estávamos na África... Ele serve para chamar praticamente todas as criaturas magicas, mas não é muito útil, já que não se chama uma criatura magica, pois as maiorias são perigosas... O vendedor disse que funciona até com unicórnios e lobisomens, mas não acho que..._

_-Quer apitar isso logo? Se não percebeu minha irmã esta envenenada e Hermione esta desmaiada – _Rony cortou Neville.

-_Certo foi mal... _– Neville tirou sua varinha do bolso novamente só que estava coberta de lama tocou no apito – _trestálios_ – e depois soprou o apito com força.

Um relincho capaz de quebrar os vidros blindados saiu daquele apito fazendo Rony, Harry e Luna se abaixarem com as mãos nos ouvidos.

O Silêncio predominou depois que Neville parou de soprar o apito. Rony, Harry e Luna se levantaram e olharam para o pequeno apito.

-_Daqui a pouco eles chegam Harry... _– Neville colocou o apito de volta no bolso e foi em direção à um pequeno cogumelo.

Ele o arrancou e o cheirou depois de alguns segundos o avaliando foi na direção de Harry.

-_Inflamo _– Neville fez o cogumelo queimar e depois entregou-o a Harry. _– é um cogumelo medicinal... Os trouxas os usam para retardar o veneno de cobras... Eu o esquentei deve ficar mais saboroso faça a Ginny comer..._

_-Obrigado Neville você um dia ainda vai ser um bruxo muito famoso... _– Harry pegou o cogumelo da mão de Neville.

-_Que nada Harry..._

_-Olhem lá vêm eles... _­– Luna apontou para um lugar afastado das montanhas – _São os mesmos que nos trouxeram..._

Três trestálios desceram para junto de onde Neville estava a poucos minutos e ficaram olhando desnorteados para o local. Harry colocou o cogumelo na boca de Ginny e fez ela engolir. Depois levantou a maca alto o bastante para colocá-la na sua frente e depois montou no trestálio.

Olhou para trás e viu que Rony se recusava a deixar Hermione ir com Neville.

-_Vamos lá Rony eu cuidarei dela, não vou deixá-la cair... Você não consegue ver um trestálio vai ser mais fácil ela cair com você do que comigo... _– Neville falou enquanto tentava convener Rony.

-_De jeito nenhum se você deixar a Mione cair... _– Rony olhava irritado.

-_Não vou deixá-la cair! A Mione é como uma irmã pra min... sempre me ajudando nos estudos, sem ela eu teria reprovado todos os anos... Agora deixe-me levá-la até Hogwarts - _ Neville olhou serio para Rony que entendeu a mensagem e subiu no outro trestálio seguido por Luna.

-_De volta à Hogwarts... E depressa _– Harry gritou e os trestálios voaram rapidamente para cima.

Os trestálios voaram pra frente por um longo tempo até que uma luz cegou os olhos dos garotos e lá estava uma imensa floresta negra e escura. Com um vôo razante os trestálios entraram numa abertura de arvores e pararam.

Quando Harry se deu conta ele e os outros estavam dentro da floresta proibida no meio da toca de trestálios, sabia que não iriam fazer mal para eles, mas como iriam voltar para o castelo isso era outra historia.

-_Onde estamos? _– Neville falou um pouco atras de Harry. Rony já havia descido do trestálio que dividia com Luna e já tirara Hermione do trestálio de Neville e conjurara outra maca flutuante.

-_No meio da floresta proibida acho... Rony me ajude. _– Harry entregou Ginny nos braços de Rony e depois desceu do trestálio com um pulo e conjurou uma maca flutuante, Rony colocou Ginny na mesma.

-_Vamos temos que ir para o castelo agora... _– Rony partiu na frente e os outros o seguirão.

Rony vinha na frente com Hermione na maca sendo puxada pela sua varinha em seguida ia Luna, depois Harry com Ginny sendo puxada pela sua varinha e por ultimo Neville.

O silêncio predominava enquanto eles seguiam em alguma direção, na verdade nem Rony sabia para onde estavam indo, pois quando os trestálios desceram ele ainda não havia visualizado o castelo, ou as torres do castelo.

-_O que aconteceu? _­– Hermione estava levantando da maca fazendo com que todos se virassem para a sua direção.

-_Mione? _– Rony falou imediatamente com ela.

-_O que aconteceu? _– Hermione repetiu a pergunta.

-_Você desmaiou em Hogsmeade não lembra? _– Luna respondeu enquanto olhava curiosa para a garota.

-_Eu desmaiei em Hogsmeade? _– Hermione olhou confusa para Luna ­– _porque iríamos para Hogsmeade? Nós estávamos na sala do chafariz e depois... Não lembro mais..._

_-Você esta bem? _– Rony estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar da maca e assim que ela levantou ele desfez a mesma.

-_Claro que sim só estou sentindo uma dor aqui no tórax... _– Hermione falou com a mão no tórax.

-_Você não lembra de nada? Nem da sala dos cérebros? _- Harry olhou desconfiado para ela que confirmou sua resposta anterior.

-_Então o que aconteceu e onde estamos? E o mais o importante onde esta a Ginny? _– Hermione limpou a calça e olhou para todos e depois viu um maca. – _Ginny! O que aconteceu com o braço dela?_

_-Foi na sala dos cérebros ela colocou o braço para que um cérebro não picasse seu pescoço. _– Neville respondeu – _acho que os cérebros estão venenosos agora... Precisamos ir rápido para à Ala Hospitalar._

_-Ela me salvou? _– Hermione olhou para Harry que confirmou com a cabeça.

-_Vamos logo! _– Hermione se levantou e fez um movimento com a varinha – _Accio Vassouras._

_-Como eu me esqueci! Estamos em Hogwarts... Accio Firebolt _– Harry imitou Hermione.

Rony e Luna os imitaram, mas Neville ficou parado.

-_O que foi Neville? _– Harry perguntou enquanto avistava duas vassouras vindo de longe.

-_Não sou muito bom em feitiços convocatórios... _– Neville respondeu meio sem jeito.

-_Pegue essa Neville a Ginny não vai poder voar mesmo... _– Hermione jogou uma das vassouras que chegaram primeiro. – _Harry você vai me ajudara com a Ginny sua Firebolt já esta chegando._

_-Certo... _– Harry pegou sua Firebolt e foi para perto de Hermione e Ginny.

Neville ficou olhando para vassoura, enquanto Rony ia preparava-se para receber sua Cleasweep.

-_Vou fazer uma lona entre nossas vassouras... _– Hermione falou.

-_É melhor fazer entre a minha e a do Rony... Para irmos mais rápido... _– Harry interrompeu ela.

-_Certo... Rony você ouviu o Harry... _– Hermione conjurou uma lona entre a varinha dela e a Firebolt de Harry. Depois fez com que a lona ficasse entre a Firebolt e a Cleasweep. – _vão na frente eu chegarei o mais depressa possível..._

_-Ok. Vamos Rony –_ Harry montou na vassoura e Rony o imitou enquanto Hermione colocava a maca de Ginny sobre a lona.

-_Mione você vai ficar bem? _– Rony olhou para Hermione preocupado.

-_Claro Rony... Não se preocupe... Agora vão, chegarei lá daqui a pouco... _– Hermione se afastou um pouco das vassouras para que eles pudessem alçar vôo.

-_Um... Dois... Três... Agora! _– Harry falou e os dois voaram para o alto.

Hermione ficou olhando eles se afastarem e depois se virou para Neville e Luna.

-_Vamos? _– Hermione perguntou para Neville, pois Luna já estava pronta para seguir os garotos.

-_Não sei voar em vassouras... Lembra do primeiro ano? _– Neville estava soando frio.

-_Não se preocupe... É só até o castelo Neville..._

_-Não posso Mione, eu realmente não consigo..._

_-Vocês vêm? _– Luna perguntou olhando distraída para os dois.

-_Neville não consegue voar em vassouras... _– Hermione respondeu para Luna.

-_Então como iremos... Devemos estar a uns três ou quatro quilômetros do castelo... _– Luna olhou para a noite estrelada pensativa.

-_A Luna tem razão Neville esta muito longe para irmos andando... E principalmente porque estamos no centro da floresta... Não podemos arriscar... _– Hermione não acreditava que estava concordando com Luna Lovegood, essa era certamente uma das coisas que achava que nunca iria acontecer.

-_Mais eu não consigo Mione... _– Neville realmente estava nervoso e agora um pouco rosado, embora não desse para ver pois ainda estava coberto de lama.

-_Temos que ir de algum jeito, e não vejo nenhuma outra solução Neville..._

_-Use o seu apito de prata... Você não disse que serve em unicórnios? Aposto que eles são rápidos o bastante q conhecem a floresta para nos levar até o castelo... _– Luna falou sonhadora – _seria ótimo andar na garupa de unicórnios, ao invés de andar em uma vassoura..._

_-Que apito de prata? _– Hermione se virou para Neville rapidamente.

-_Este apito de prata... _– Neville tirou novamente o pequeno apito cor de prata do bolso.

-_Pra que usaremos um apito de prata? _– Hermione olhou confusa para Luna e Neville.

-_Ele chama quase todas as criaturas magicas Mione... O vendedor me disse que servia em unicórnios e lobisomens... Nunca tentei... Na verdade só havia tentado até agora em pelucios e corujas... _– Neville respondeu meio tímido.

-_É um "Sopro de Ártemis"? _– Hermione olhou para o apito interessada.

-_É! Eu tinha me esquecido o nome... _– Neville olhou para Hermione contente. – _como você sabe o nome?_

-Já li sobre eles... São muito freqüentes na África ocidental... Mais não aqui na Europa... Como conseguiu um?

_-Minha avó comprou nessas férias enquanto estávamos na África..._

_-Você vai soprar ou não? _– Luna interrompeu a conversa.

-_Claro... _– Neville tocou com a varinha no apito – _Unicórnio _– e assoprou o apito com força.

Um relincho maravilhoso saiu do apito, e por um momento Hermione achou que flutuava. Era o som mais belo que ela já havia escutado.

Depois que Neville parou de assoprar ela voltou para a realidade.

-_Os unicórnios podem até vir, mas como vamos montá-los... dizem que é muito difícil um unicórnio deixar um bruxo montá-lo... _– Neville olhou para as garotas confuso.

-_Se esse for realmente um Sopro de Ártemis eles vão estar hipnotizados e não vão se importar em quem montá-los... _– Hermione respondeu para Neville.

-_Vejam ai vêm eles... _– Luna apontou para um brilho azul celeste que vinha de trás de algumas árvores.

Cerca de dez ou quinze unicórnios vinham na direção deles. Eles pararam na frente de Neville e abaixaram as cabeças para que pudessem montar neles. Hermione foi em direção à um deles começou a passar a mão neles hipnotizada bela beleza dos bichos.

-_Hermione! Monte logo neles antes que se hipnotize... _– Luna já estava em cima de um e Neville tentava montar em outro.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, e finalmente tomou impulso para poder montar o unicórnio. Assim que ela montou no unicórnio sentiu-se como se estivesse sentada nas nuvens.

-_Para o castelo! _– Hermione escutou Luna falar no ouvido do seu unicórnio, e depois virou-se e viu que Neville estava agarrado ao pescoço do seu unicórnio.

Hermione imitou na hora Luna só que em voz alta para que o unicórnio de Neville também escutasse.

Os unicórnios realmente eram incríveis. Hermione já tinha lido sobre isso, mas não acreditava como eles desviavam das árvores, pedras e tocos numa velocidade impressionante e ainda mantinham sua graciosidade.

Ela ainda não tinha sentido nada, ainda sentia como se estivesse sentada nas nuvens.

Alguns minutos se passaram e os unicórnios foram aumentando a velocidade, pois as arvores começaram a ficar mais separadas. Hermione percebeu logo que estavam chegando, já que ela sabia que quanto mais longe do castelo, mas as arvores eram juntas.

De repente os unicórnios pararam de correr e começaram a trotar, e Hermione conseguiu ver uma imensa torre, os unicórnios finalmente pararam, já que não podiam sair da floresta.

-_Vamos para à Ala Hospitalar... _– Hermione e Luna já haviam saltado dos seus unicórnios.

Os três saíram de dentro da floresta e perceberam que já estava chovendo, eles se encaminharam rapidamente para um dos saguões e entraram no castelo. Com Hermione na dianteira os três foram correndo direto para Ala Hospitalar.

Quando chegaram lá Hermione se secou para Madame Promfey não expulsá-la.

Rony estava sentado numa cadeira um pouco longe de Harry que estava do lado da cama, Ginny já estava acordada e sorria pra Harry.

-_Ginny... Você esta bem? _– Hermione se aproximou correndo da cama.

-_Oi Mione... Já... _­– Ginny respondeu sorridente –_ não era nada... O veneno nem era letal..._

_-Você realmente esta bem? – _Hermione perguntou novamente ainda desconfiada.

-_Estou... Já disse... E você? O Harry me contou que você desmaiou... _– Ginny tinha um pequeno curativo no braço.

-_Eu não lembro de ter desmaiado, mas estou bem só estava sentindo uma pequena dor no tórax... _– Hermione passou a mão pelo tórax.

-_Devia pedir para a Madame Promfey ver isso..._

_-Não precisa Ginny, já não estou sentindo nada... _– Hermione sentou-se na cama. –_ iai Harry conseguiram pegar a profecia?_

_-Você realmente não lembra Mione? _– Harry olhou para ela confuso.

-_Não... Só lembro de ter tido a idéia de usar um feitiço Colossus no meu reflexo da água depois não lembro de mais nada... _– Hermione contou pensativa.

-_Ginny você esta bem? _– Luna e Neville chegaram seguidor Rony.

-_Sim... Rony pode dizer a Madame Promfey que a Mione esta com o tórax machucado? _– Ginny se virou parra o irmão assim que ele chegou perto.

-_Mas eu estou... – _Hermione tentou falar mas Ginny balançou a cama fazendo ela parar de falar.

-_Vai logo Rony... _– Ginny resmungou.

-_Estou indo... _– Rony respondeu no mesmo tom.

-_Não precisa Rony... _­– Hermione tentou falar com o ruivo, mas ele já estava a caminho da sala da Madame Promfey. –_ Ginny!_

_-O que foi? _– Ginny deu um risinho.

-_Você é muito chata... _– Hermione sorriu para a amiga.

-_Porque você demoraram tanto? _– Harry perguntou enquanto sentava-se na cama.

-_Neville tem medo de voar em vassouras – _Luna falou enquanto pegava um dos biscoitos do criado mudo distraída.

-_Serio? _– Harry perguntou para Luna surpreso.

-_É... _– Neville responde tímido.

-_E como chegaram aqui? – _Harry olhou confuso para os outros – _estávamos a mais de três quilômetros daqui... _

_-Xiii... a Madame Promfey esta vindo aí... _– Luna interrompeu Harry.

-_Srta. Granger o Sr. Weasley aqui disse que você esta com uma dor no tórax... Eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas uma pessoa que machuca o tórax as duas da manhã e força o amigo a me chamar não é nada conveniente – _Madame Promfey vinha resmungando na frente de Rony.

-_Eu não... _– Hermione tentou se explicar.

-_Você é uma aluna excelente, mas não é por isso que você tem o direito a aparecer aqui na madrugada... Vamos venha aqui e beba isso... Vai acabar com qualquer hematoma, e dor nos ossos... _– Madame Promfey estendeu um copo de poção para Hermione. Ela realmente estava irritada, deveria estar dormindo quando Rony a acordou pela segunda vez na noite. O seu cabelo denunciava pois estava todo desarrumado.

-_Desculpe-me Madame Promfey... _– Hermione tentava se desculpar novamente, mas foi interrompida por um gesto de Madame Promfey mandando ela beber a poção.

Ela obedeceu e quando terminou devolveu o copo a Madame Promfey.

_-Sr. Potter eu mandei você ir embora junto com o Sr. Weasley e vocês também todos para fora... Você não Srta. Weasley... Têm de passar a noite aqui. – _Madame Promfey estava expulsando todos, e Ginny tentara sair também, mas fora impedida.

-_Até amanhã Ginny... _– Luna se despediu.

-_Até pessoal... Tchau Harry... _– Ginny falou e Madame Promfey fechou a porta na cara de Harry antes que se despedisse de Ginny.

O garoto olhou para a pequena bola de prata por alguns segundos até que voltou a realidade.

-_Vamos Harry_ – Rony chamou o amigo.

-_Estou indo... _– Harry colocou a profecia no bolso e alcançou os outros.

-_Tô _– Hermione entregou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho para Harry e outro para Rony.

-_O que é... _– Rony o falou enquanto pegava o pergaminho.

-_Xii... Depois eu falo... _– Hermione interrompeu o ruivo que entendeu, pois Neville e Luna ainda estavam próximos. _­– bem eu vou por aqui... Té amanhã Harry, Rony, Neville... Tchau Luna..._

_-Tchau Hermione. _– Luna respondeu.

-_Té a Aula Mione _– Neville se despediu e foi um pouco na frente.

-_Nos vemos amanhã no local do pergaminho... _– Hermione falou e depois já havia desaparecido nas sombras do corredor.

-_Neville você devia tomar um banho... Serio... _– Harry falou enquanto ele e Rony seguiam Neville e Luna.

-_Eu sei, mas o banheiro da torre esta fechado... _– Neville respondeu triste.

-_Tente os dos capitães, vem eu te mostro onde fica... Rony nos falamos na torre, ou quer vir?_

_-Não vou pra torre, estou cansado, amanhã nós nos falamos..._

_-Certo _– Harry se virou para uma pequena escada circular.

Rony virou num corredor e nem percebeu que Luna ainda estava com ele, até que escutou a voz dela.

-_Tchau Rony... _– Luna se encaminhou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Rony, que estava distraído com os seus pensamentos.

-_Tchau Lu... _– e sem querer ele virou fazendo com que Luna desse um selinho nos seus lábios.

-_Desculpa eu... _­– Luna corou imensamente depois virou-se e pegou um corredor.

Rony ficou olhando ela desaparecer meio atordoado, realmente aquilo estava errado, muito errado.

N/A: como disse lá em cima... Sem notas pessoais pq não e sim por favor 

**NÃO DEIXEM DE MANDAR REVIEWS**

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS!**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	25. Noivado

**N/A: Aff! O cap tah pronto desde quarta feira e tou tentando postar, soh q nun tava conseguindo...**

**mas td bem na floreios jah postado faz um tempinho...**

**aqui tah o cap tah?**

**antes de mais nada eu preciso fazer uma pequena correção... Não sei se todos perceberam, mas existem dois pequenos erros nos ultimos capitulos e tenho que corrigi-los. Por isso prestem atenção por favor... Primeiro erro**

**No começo do capitulo 21 tem dizendo segunda quinzena de setembro vejanm:**

**A segunda quinzena de setembro chegou rápido, para Harry foi um mês complicado. Fazia mais de um mês que Rony não trocava palavras diretas com ele.**

**Mas na verdade deveria ser segunda quinzena de outubro tah? Porque tipo, se fosse a de março não teria feito mais de um mês que Harry não falava com Rony, e tambem, porque o dia das bruxas vai ser no cap 25/ cap 26 certo?**

**Segundo erro**

**Bem esse segundo erro não é bem um erro eh soh q esqueci de avisar pra vocês,**

**Quando Ginny e Mione saem da camara secreta elas pegam vassouras em Hogsmeade e vão até Hogwarts certo?**

**Mas no capitulo anterior eles aparatam em Hogsmeade, mas não existe nenhuma Hogwarts perto de Hogsmeade...**

**Vou explicar... Como Hogwarts e Hogsmeade estão ligadas por muitas passagens secretas, desde sua fundação, Hogsmeade ainda existe e funciona, porem, o ministerio decidiu fazer uma Hosmeade falsa onde ficava a ultima e agora, todos que tentam aparatar em Hogsmeade, vão parar nequele vilarejo sem ninguem...**

**Entenderam?**

**Hogsmeade ainda existe soh q os unicos q podem checar lah são as pessoas que estão em Hogwarts...**

**Pronto era soh isso mesmo...**

**Esse cap eh dedicado a Denise Potter a fã portuguesa**

**Eu fiz o melhor que pude viu Denise espero q vc goste**

**Bjux**

**E ai esta o capitulo**

**Boa Leitura **

Capitulo 25 – Noivado 

Rony ficou olhando Luna desaparecer pelo corredor. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele.

Além de estar brigado com Hermione, ele acabara de quase beijar Luna. Ele realmente se sentia atraído por Luna, mas não era como com Hermione, ele amava Hermione.

O ruivo se virou para o corredor que deveria ir, e quando deu o primeiro passo sentiu um mão tocar seu ombro.

-_Rony? Achei que quisesse dormir _– Harry falou fazendo Rony assustar-se.

-_Harry! Não faz isso cara... Eu só – _Rony olhou para o amigo – _achei melhor te esperar..._

_-Ah certo... Cadê a Luna já foi? _– Harry perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam.

-_A Luna? _

_-É a Luna... Cê ta bem cara? _­– Harry olhou desconfiado para Rony que já estava um pouco vermelho. Rony virou o rosto.

-_Tou... Ela já foi desde que o Neville e você saíram... _­– Rony respondeu.

-_Hum... Certo... _- Harry ainda desconfiado ficou olhando para o amigo.

-_Iai vocês já escutaram a profecia? _– Rony perguntou tentando desviar a conversa de Luna.

-_Não... Cê ainda não leu o pergaminho que a Mione nos deu? _– Harry olhou confuso pra Rony – _ela quer que a gente vá para a sala dois da biblioteca, amanhã às três da tarde, vamos escutar lá..._

_-Ah... Serio? _– Rony respondeu distraído.

-_Rony... O que aconteceu? Tem algo errado com você cara... _– Harry falou olhando para Rony.

-_O que? Cê ta viajando Harry eu to ótimo... Não aconteceu nada... _– Rony respondeu e continuou andando até que parou de frente para o retrato da mulher gorda e rapidamente deu a senha.

O quadro saiu da frente e os garotos entraram Rony seguiu rapidamente para as escadas circulares.

-_Cê não vai me contar? _– Harry olhou meio irritado para Rony.

-_Não aconteceu nada Harry..._

_-Eu te conheço cara!_

Rony parou no terceiro degrau e olhou para Harry com um olhar triste.

-_Como você acha que estou? Minha irmãzinha foi envenenada e eu não pude fazer nada. A Mione mesmo depois de tantas vezes que pedi foi atras de pistas desse horcruxes e por causa disso, ficou em um transe louco... E por causa desse transe a Ginny se envenenou... E eu como sempre não ajudei em nada... O Neville foi mais útil que eu... _– Rony engoliu em seco – _serio Harry é muito difícil pra min... EU quero te ajudar... Mas não posso continuar assim... Eu não consigo ver a Mione se arriscando e não poder fazer nada, não consigo também ficar parado enquanto ela se arrisca, eu preciso de um tempo cara!_

_-Rony... Pelo menos você ainda pode tentar fugir ou convencer a Mione... Eu não posso fugir cara... Essa missão é minha, unicamente minha... Eu sei que pra você é difícil de aceitar, mas pra min também era... Não queria a ajuda de ninguém, mas você teimaram em continuar me ajudando e agora vejo que o melhor pra min e pra todos é fazermos isso juntos... _– Harry olhou para Rony – _cara você tem todo o tempo do mundo eu te entendo... Não quero que meu melhor amigo fique assim por causa de min serio... Agora vamos dormir..._

_-Mas Harry seria covardia da minha parte..._

_-Não será covardia nenhuma se você não vier comigo Rony! Na verdade eu te acho o cara mais corajoso que já conheci... _– Harry deu um pequeno sorriso – _não quero você atrás desses horcruxes até que consiga ver o porque da Mione e da Ginny ajudarem..._

_-Obrigado Harry _– Rony se virou para as escadas e continuou a subir, pensando nas palavras do amigo.

-_Noite... _– Rony escutou Harry falar enquanto entrava no seu quarto.

Rony deitou-se na cama, não estava com cabeça para tomar banho, na verdade nem lembrara de tomar banho. Ele caiu na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, como se fosse uma vista espetacular. Ficou avaliando os ultimos dias.

Desde que chegara a Hogwarts tinha tido um namoro de pouco mais de uma semana com Hermione, e depois nada. Tinha deixado de falar com ela porque se importava muito com ela.

Mais ela só ignorara ele e havia deixado tudo como estava.

Ele se virou para lado e olhou para a lua minguante, e as nuvens que impediam ela de brilhar mais forte. Sua vida parecia estar cheia de nuvens.

Virou-se novamente para cima, e olhou novamente para o teto, algo nele o fazia refletir.

No dia anterior não só havia voltado a falar com Hermione como também havia ajudado a carregá-la.

_"É só para isso que você serve Weasley fedorento carregar a sangue-ruim"_ A voz fria e asquerosa de Malfoy ressonou em sua mente, ele balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

_"Weasley você não pode mais acompanhar o Harry" _a voz do antigo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas Olho-tonto Moody falou para ele. Uma pequena vontade de insegurança cresceu nele. Era verdade que nunca fora tão como Harry em nada, mas nunca iria abandoná-lo fizera um juramento.

-_Mas o Harry te liberou cara... _– disse ele para si mesmo. –_ Além do mais você nunca mais praticou a transformação... E você não conseguirá seguir assim, com essa duvida entre arriscar a Mione..._

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente para afastar esses pensamentos e pensou no que Harry havia lhe dito, mas de repente um pensamento afastou o amigo, longos cabelos loiros. Luna estava diante dos seus olhos.

Rony se cansou daquilo foi até o criado mudo e pegou um pequeno frasco que havia roubado há dois anos da Ala Hospitalar, tomou num gole só e se jogou na cama. Eram poções soníferas.

Ele acordou com o sol cegando-lhe os olhos. Se virou para o pequeno relógio de sol que ficava na próximo a janela. Ele era magicamente enfeitiçado para pegar a luz do sol durante todo o dia, exceto a noite claro.

Eram dez da manhã. O garoto se espreguiçou e foi até o banheiro, ainda não havia decidido o que fazer, porém não estava mais tão preocupado.

Só havia decidido uma coisa. Teria que dar um tempo. Não iria atras do horcrux. Iria ficar refletindo enquanto isso.

O ruivo colocou suas vestes e saiu do seu dormitório, decidiu tomar o rumo da cozinha, já que o café tinha sumido...

Quando entrou na cozinha viu que os elfos domésticos percebeu que os elfos domésticos já estavam atendendo outra pessoa. Foi olhar para ver quem era e teve um susto.

Um cabeleira loira desarrumada estava comendo geleia. Rony reconheceu rapidamente a cabeleira loira era Luna.

-_Luna? É você? _– Rony olhou novamente para ela.

-_Rony? _– Luna se levantou, parecia ter acabado de acordar.

-_Oi Luna... Perdeu o café tambem? _– Rony foi pra perto da garota.

-_Er... Foi... _– Luna estava imensamente rosada.

-_Senhor Weasley... O que o traz a nossa humilde cozinha _– um elfo domestico de orelhas laranjas puxava a camisa de Rony querendo oferecer-lhe comida, pois já estava com um prato de torradas –_ O senhor gostaria de torradas e bolo não?_

_-Ah sim... E geleia... E se você tiver um suco abóbora com laranja eu adoraria... _– Rony deu um sorriso para o pequeno elfo domestico que em poucos segundos já havia preparado uma pequena mesa para o garoto.

-_Você já viu o anuncio sobre o dia das bruxas? _– Luna perguntou enquanto tentava ajeitar discretamente o cabelo.

-_Que anuncio? _– Rony parou de beber o suco.

-_O Dia das bruxas vai ser uma atração especial... Os alunos do sétimo ano vão organizar atrações... Você vai ter que ajudar em alguma coisa... _– Luna falou depois de desistir de arrumar o cabelo – _acho que você poderia fazer, ou trazer uma atração fantástica... Como os búfalos do oeste americano... _– Luna comçou a viajar em seus pensamentos.

Rony terminou de comer e se levantou.

-_Eu tenho que falar com o Harry... _– Rony teve uma idéia – _vou precisar dele para a nossa apresentação..._

E ele saiu deixando Luna pensando em como seria fantástica a apresentação dos búfalos.

Rony olhou para o relógio de pulso que Harry o dera a quatro anos de aniversario, era meio estranho, mas mostrava a hora sem usar magia. Os ponteiros marcavam dez e meia.

Ele começou a imaginar onde Harry estaria agora, não poderia estar na cama, pois até para um dorminhoco feito Harry passar das dez não era costume, e se bem conhecia o amigo não conseguiria dormir tanto com a profecia em mãos.

O ruivo decidiu voltar ao dormitório e pegar o pergaminho que Hermione havia escrito para ele.

Seguiu pelos corredores, ainda pensando em o que fazer. Ainda não conseguira decidir se continuaria ou não atrás dos horcruxes com Harry.

Ele realmente não queria abandonar o amigo, pois tinha feito uma promessa e não quebrava promessas. Alem de tudo ainda tinha o pesar de deixar sua irmã ir num perigo que nem ele se arriscara.

Fora tudo isso Rony realmente estava desapontado consigo mesmo, pois havia feito Lupin ensiná-lo a se transformar em um animago para nada já que não iria auxiliar Harry na sua busca.

Rony pensou direito. Na verdade ainda não tinha ajudado em nada. A vez que chegara mais perto de ajudar foi quando desceu com Harry até a câmara secreta no segundo ano.

O anel dos Marvolo havia sido destruído por Dumbledore, o diário de Riddle já tinha sido destruído e fora Harry sozinho, e sem a ajuda de ninguém, que com doze anos destruíra um dos sete pedaços da alma de Voldemort.

Ele já havia entrado na torre quando parou de pensar no assunto, na verdade pensar no assunto só piorava as coisas, pois cada vez mais se sentia um idiota por não admitir que Hermione podia se cuidar sozinha.

As vezes ele queria que voltasse a se sentir como nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts, quando tudo era uma aventura e ele não via perigos mortais em tudo, e o melhor de tudo, quando não tinha medo de perder Hermione a cada nova aventura, sentia saudade também da época em que Ginny não se metia nas aventuras dele, de Harry e de Hermione.

Subiu as escadas até o dormitorio de Harry e se certificou de que o mesmo já havia se levantado.

Como previa Harry não estava mais no quarto muito menos na torre inteira, deveria ter descido já.

Continuou a subir as escadas e chegou ao seu quarto, deu uma pequena olhada nas janelas, elas estavam sendo castigadas por um temporal imenso que vinha de nuvens cinza-escuro.

Olhou em baixo da cama e depois sobre a cama e não viu nenhum sinal da calça suja, foi até o banheiro e a encontrou, pegou o pequeno pergaminho.

_Vamos nos encontrar as três na sala dois da biblioteca para poder escutar a profecia juntos,_

_Não se atrasem!_

Ele leu novamente o pergaminho, como Harry havia dito a ele, na verdade ele só queria se certificar do horário.

De repente um lampejo veio a sua mente, como esquecera? Harry deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar com Ginny, isso se ela ainda estivesse lá.

Rony desceu as escadas e foi na direção da Ala Hospitalar.

Harry tinha acabado de sair da cozinha e encontrara com Luna na entrada, depois de uma conversa rápida se encaminhou para a Ala Hospitalar com duas barras de chocolate.

"_Se ela tiver puxado o mesmo gosto de chocolate que o Rony, vai adorar..." _- pensou ele.

Deu uma apressada no passo, estava realmente com pressa de encontrá-la;

Pegou um pequeno atalho, que havia aprendido com o Mapa dos Marotos, na verdade fazia tempo que não usava o mapa, pois basicamente já conhecia todos os atalhos e buracos de Hogwarts.

Os atalhos realmente eram úteis, haviam atalhos que o impediam de andar por cinco minutos para chegar em uma sala de aula. Isso ajudava muito, pois na maioria das vezes estava atrasado e fazia com que sempre fosse pontual, na verdade não era só ele que lucrava com os atalhos, Rony também tirava muito proveito disso, já que sempre estava estudando novos atalhos para a cozinha. Basicamente toda semana eles iam até a cozinha roubar cerveja amanteigada e chocolate.

Sem se dar conta já estava na entrada da Ala Hospitalar, e quando entrou não viu nenhum sinal de Madame Promfey.

Já que ela não estava lá ele achou melhor ir direto para ao leito onde Ginny estava. As cortinas estavam fechadas.

Harry abriu a cortina bem devagar para o caso de Ginny ainda estar dormindo, mas quando abriu meio metro da cortina não acreditou no que estava vendo.

Ginny estava colocando de calça e sutiã enquanto procurava a sua blusa.

O garoto ficou parado olhando a cena até que Ginny encontrou a blusa e se levantou dando de cara com ele.

-_Harry... _– ela estava com a blusa na frente do sutiã, e estava com o rosto todo vermelho – _o que você esta fazendo aqui? _­– de repente ela percebeu que estava sem a blusa – _SAI DAQUI! _– Ela o empurrou para fora totalmente vermelha.

Harry caiu sentado no chão enquanto ela fechava a cortina e colocava a blusa, o garoto estava totalmente envergonhado.

Ginny abriu a cortina ainda toda vermelha.

-_O que diabos você estava fazendo? _– ela perguntou com um tom de Sra. Weasley quando perguntava ao Sr. Weasley porque deixava os gêmeos sem castigo.

-_Er... Eu vim te ver e... Não sabia que... Pensei que estivesse dormindo... _– Harry falava enquanto levantava.

-_O que você quer? _– Ginny estava muito feliz por Harry estar ali, mas muito envergonhada por ele ter visto ela só de sutiã.

-_Eu vim ver se você estava melhor e... Toma! _– Harry tropeçou nas suas propias palavras e decidiu entregar o chocolate de vez.

-_Brigado _– Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso para o garoto.

-_De nada... Você já foi liberada? _– Harry perguntou enquanto sentava na cama. Ginny repetiu o gesto.

-_Não... estava pensando em fugir antes que a Madame Promfey me segurasse por mais algum tempo... _– Ginny deu um sorrisinho para Harry quando mordeu a barra de chocolate.

-_Você já esta bem?_

Ela fez o gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Harry ficou observando-a sem falar nada. Ficou olhando para os cabelos ruivos despenteados.

-_Então... _– Ela engoliu de vez o ultimo pedalo de chocolate – _já escutaram a profecia? _

-_Não... Vamos escutar hoje a tarde na sala dois da biblioteca... Você vem? _– Harry perguntou.

-_Eu?_

_-É... Se você quiser..._

_-Mas achei que você não me queria envolvida nesse assunto dos horcruxes... _– Ginny olhou bem diretamente naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, eram realmente lindos.

-_Eu já mudei de opinião sabe... Desde aquele dia da nossa briga... Naquele dia, eu ainda estava na duvida... _– Harry estava meio sem jeito para falar.

-_Olha Harry... Me desculpa quanto aquele dia, eu fui uma boba não deixando você falar e... _– Ginny viu que ele estava tentando falar algo – _Desculpa... Continue..._

_-Er... Sabe... No dia da nossa briga eu juro que não queria acabar com você, sabe eu ainda sinto muito medo de te perder... E eu acho que esse medo vai ser para sempre, na verdade... Eu não quero que você se meta nesses assuntos, mas não sou eu que decido o destino do mundo... _– Harry fez uma pausa e olhou nos olhos de Ginny – _eu agradeço por você não ter me deixado falar aquela noite..._

_-Como assim? _– Ginny ficou confusa.

-_Naquela noite depois que você brigou comigo – _Ginny deu um risinho – _eu fui para o lago e fiquei jogando umas pedras lá... E achei isso... _

Harry tirou do bolso o anel de rubi, só que agora ele estava todo lustrado.

-_Sabe esse anel era da minha mãe... Ela pegou o rubi da família e fez um anel com ele... E colocou as inicias dela e do meu pai nele, só que... Eles não foram felizes para sempre..._

Harry parou, e Ginny ficou calada, na verdade ela estava emocionada por Harry estar falando aquilo para ela.

-_Mas eles foram felizes... E eu sei disso... Pode ser que não dure muito... Mas eu ainda quero ser realmente feliz... E o único jeito de eu ser feliz é ao seu lado... _– Ele pausou e se ajoelhou no chão – _Ginnevra Weasley você quer casar comigo?_

Harry estava de joelhos segurando dois anéis de ouro com pequenos rubis em volta dentro de uma pequena caixinha aberta.

Ginny ficou olhando a cena e de repente começou a sentir arrepios e lagrimas a escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

-_Claro Harry! Claro que eu quero casar com você Harry. _– ele se levantou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Quando finalmente a largou ele colocou o anel no dedo dela e ela repetiu o gesto com ele.

-_E eu tenho um presente para você..._ – Harry entregou o anel da mãe para Ginny. – _Coloque o Rubi em direção da luz._

Ginny deu um sorris enquanto enxugava as lagrimas de alegria depois pegou o anel e colocou na direção do teto iluminado magicamente.

Primeiro ela viu um G de ouro.

-_Obrigado Harry..._

_-Não Ginny não é isso... Esse G é de Godric Gryffindor continue olhando..._

Ela não entendeu o porque de ele estar dando um anel com um G de ouro que não significava Ginny, mas continuou a olhar.

De repente o G de ouro ficou mais fraco e uma sigla J&L de prata apareceu por cima do G.

Ginny olhou para Harry que fez menção para ela continuar a olhar o rubi.

Mais uma vez ela ficou perplexa. A sigla de prata ficou mais fraca e uma sigla de bronze apareceu por cima. A sigla era H&G.

A garota entendeu finalmente o porquê. Deu um imenso sorriso e colocou o anel no dedo.

-_Eu vou guardar como se fosse outra vida minha... _– Ginny disse enquanto o abraçava.

-_O anel vai te proteger Ginny... _– Harry deu um sorriso e a beijou.

Depois de alguns minutos se beijando, eles foram interrompidos por Madame Promfey.

-_Sabiam que aqui não é lugar para ficarem namorando... Bem que a Minerva disse para fazer marcação cerrada nos Weasleys... Ela sabia do que estava falando – _Madame Promfey deu um sorriso para eles, que foi retribuído – _parece que você já esta ótima Srta. Weasley portanto... Fora!_

Os dois se levantaram e saíram sorrindo. Quando estavam no corredor encontraram com Hermione.

-_Mione? _– Ginny olhou para a amiga.

-_Ginny... Harry? _­– Hermione falou enquanto chegava mais perto – _eu estava vindo te ver, mas acho que você já esta ótima não? _– e deu um sorriso.

-_Já estou liberada..._

_-Então Mione porque vinha me ver? _– Ginny falou saindo dos braços de Harry e ficando só de mãos dadas com ele.

-_É que o dia das bruxas vai ser organizado pelos alunos do setimo ano... Quero dizer cada aluno do setimo ano vai ter que fazer uma atração ou cuidar de alguma parte do baile, tipo,_ _comida, organização... _– Hermione parou e olhou para os dois, Ginny estava com um sorriso estranhamente feliz, e foi aí que percebeu as mãos dadas. – _hum..._

_-Serio? _– Ginny perguntou.

-_É... Foi ideia do Trevorfing, para poder trazer o ministro até aqui... Sabe Harry acho que é só uma desculpa para trazer o ministro aqui sem levantar suspeitas dos comensais disfarçados... _– Hermione pausou – _eu acho que o Trevorfing vai aproveitar o dia das bruxas para mostrar que o exercito de dragões já esta pronto..._

_-Você acha que já esta pronto? _– Harry perguntou surpreso por Hermione tocar no assunto.

-_Claro... Bem em todo caso... Pensei em nos escrever na alimentação assim poderíamos ajudar os elfos... Não é uma ótima idéia? _– Hermione olhou para os dois que desviaram os olhares.

-_Harry! Ginny... Mione... _– Rony chegou pelo corredor – _Harry você já soube do dia das bruxas? _– Rony perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto dos outros.

-_Já... A Mione acabou de nos contar – _Harry respondeu, e depois com muita sutileza soltou a mão da de Ginny – _acho melhor não contarmos pro Rony agora – _sussurrou no ouvido da garota. Que concordou com a cabeça.

Rony olhou Harry se abaixar e sussurrar algo no ouvido de Ginny e ficou curioso.

-_O que você ta falando pra Ginny, Harry? _– Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-_Nada... Então o que você ia dizer sobre o dia das bruxas Rony? _– Harry fingiu total desinteresse sobre o que havia sussurrado no ouvido de Ginny.

-_Ahhh isso... Escuta eu tive uma idéia vem cá... _– Rony esperou até Harry chegar perto dele – _o que cê acha de nós fazermos uma apresentação?_

_-Apresentação? O que iríamos apresentar Rony? _– Harry olhou para o amigo confuso.

-_Usaremos sua capa da invisibilidade e criaremos pequenos portais... Será uma apresentação de feitiços? Ta entendendo? _– Rony deu um sorrisinho.

-_Não o Harry e a Ginny, e eu espero que você também faça... Vão participar da culinaria... Nós vamos ajudar os elfos e vamos promover o F.A.L.E. e..._

_-Eu achei que você tivesse desistido dessa historia do F.A.L.E., você ainda insiste nisso... – _Rony falou debochante.

-_Eu só havia dado um tempo seu bobo... _– Hermione ficou rosa de raiva.

-_Ei Mione... Agora que estamos todos aqui porque não ouvimos a profecia de uma vez em? _– Harry interrompeu o que seria o inicio de uma briga.

-_É gente o Harry já me disse que iriam se encontrar na biblioteca porque não fazemos isso numa sala deserta em? _– Ginny perguntou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

-_Tudo bem... _– Rony falou.

-_Por min tudo bem... _– Hermione respondeu ainda irritada com Rony.

-_Então vamos para aquela sala ali... Aposto que esta vazia – _Harry mostrou uma sala no fim do corredor.

-_Certo... _– Rony respondeu enquanto seguiam para a pequena sala.

Os quatro entraram na sala.

Harry tirou a pequena esfera de prata olhou para ela mais uma vez e ajogou com força no chão.

-_Harry porque fez isso? Podíamos ter simplesmente ter feito uma copia dela... _– Hermione ralhou com o garoto que encolheu os ombros e fez menção para ela se calar, pois a forma de uma senhora já estava feita.

A velha senhora começou a falar:

-_O maior dos bruxos da terra logo chegará a essa terra, ele renascerá na com sangue mestiço, e... _– uma breve pausa e seus olhos que estavam em um transe voltaram a ficar focados e espressavam um imenso terror - _Não, não pode ser ele é o Quinto juiz do... Ah! _– ela colocou a mão de fumaça no coração e o apertou fortemente tentando respirar.

Harry ficou pasmo com a cena, não acreditava no que estava vendo parecia que a velha senhora estava morrendo.

Ela voltou a respirar como antes e seus olhos voltaram a ficar cheios de terror.

-O Quinto grande juiz virá! Pela terceira vez retornando a este mundo. Os outros quatros estão cansados disto e o Quarto juiz aqui esta... – deu uma pausa e seus olhos e sua face ficaram serenos - Por duas vezes os escolhidos não conseguiram mandá-lo de volta, porem o eles conseguiram com que ele tivesse que em repouso ficar... Ah! - _de novo a senhora apertou o coração e depois voltou a falar com os olhos sem vida - _Escolhidos pelos outros quatro juizes eles são, no total de quatro, são um só fragmento do poder dos cinco juntos...O quinto juiz será Ah! – _a senhora apertou o coração, já não conseguia respirar mais e as ultimas palavras sairam da sua boca - Filho dos fundadores conseguira escolher seu rival dentre os quatro escolhidos... Ah!_

O rosto da senhora desabou e a imagem ficou embassada.

-_Ela morreu? _­– Ginny perguntou assustada.

-_Sim... Acho que sim... Tinha ouvido falar que ela tinha morrido fazendo uma profecia para o Dumbledore... _– Hermione falou.

-_Dumbledore? _– Harry perguntou.

-_É porque? _– Hermione respondeu.

-_Então Dumbledore só pode ser aquele garoto..._

_-O pior mentor de Voldemort é Dumbledore... _– Hermione deu um murro na sua outra mão. – _essa é a resposta do enigma do espelho._

**N/A: Vocês gostaram do cap? Bem rapido não**

**antes dos agradecimentos...**

**cliquem nos reviews da fic**

**e olhem o review do redseb com o link da fanfic...**

**Agradecimento aqueles que mandaram review no cap 24**

**Denise Potter : teu capitulo... gostasse? Espero que sim dedico ele todinho para você espero realmente que você tenha gostado...**

**Beijos**

**e sim como encontrasse meu flog**

**xD**

**Hope-W: eh neh... A Luna tah bem saidinha...**

**XD**

**Vamos ver no que dah isso**

**Beijos**

**E tua fic tah otima tava lendo o começo do ultimo cap,**

**Só que ainda não terminei, quando terminar mando review...**

**Anaides: tax gostando mesmo?**

**Que legal tou fazendo o maximo para que fique boa...**

**Quando a Mione e o Rony vão ficar juntos realmente?**

**Nem eu sei**

**XD**

**Mas quem sabe neh?**

**MANDEM REVIEWS PLIZ **

Malfeito Feito!


	26. Show de Halloween

**N/A: tipo... eu sei que demorou absurdamente para vim este lendário capitulo 26**

**Porem eu vou tentar justificar...**

**Eu fiquei sem computador ate dezembro e quando voltou o computador eu estava estudando pro vestibular**

**Ou seja não tinha tempo mesmo**

**Depois disso sai de feria e voltei agora dia 1 de fevereiro... ou seja naum tenho tido muito tempo para postar, alias eu passei no vestibular xD**

**Desculpem-me**

**Desculpem-me**

**E Desculpem-me²³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³... infinitamente**

**Eu sei que num eh uma justificativa que valha a pena**

**Mais o que me ajudou sinceramente a continuar foi um review que recebi essa semana**

**Da fã portuguesa**

**Eu não sabia se deveria continuar**

**Mas você me ajudou muito**

**E decidir continuar**

**Obrigado mesmo denise**

**Então esse capitulo vai especialmente para você certo**

**A fã portuguesa mais legal de todas**

**xD**

**E prometo tentar postar pelo menos um cap por semana...**

**Por favor mandem pelo menos um review para eu saber se devo continuar mesmo**

**Mais papo lá em baixo neh?**

**Boa leitura eu acho que vocÊs vão gostar**

**Capitulo 26 – Show de Halloween**

-_Dumbledore é o pior mentor de Voldemort? _– Ginny repetiu o que Hermione disse.

-_Sim... Afinal Dumbledore sempre foi o único professor que não confiava totalmente em Voldemort ou vocês esqueceram o que Riddle falou pro Harry no diário dele?_

_-Mas o que isso tem com os horcruxes? _– Rony falou meio confuso

_-Não se lembra da profecia? Ao meu pior mentor deve procurar, Como não o irá encontrar, Nos seus pertences deve vasculhar... _– Hermione recitou uma parte da profecia – _esse trecho só pode estar falando de Dumbledore._

_-A Mione tem razão... Dumbledore não pode ser encontrado já que está morto – _concluiu Ginny.

-_Mas como esse espelho que deve ter sido criado por Voldemort há dezessete anos, como saberia que Dumbledore estaria morto?_ – disse Rony sem muito entusiasmo.

Ginny e Hermione ficaram caladas pensando no que Rony havia falado enquanto Harry tentava se recordar de conversas com Dumbledore.

-_É sobre Dumbledore mesmo que a profecia está falando... Voldemort já sabia que para um comensal da morte, até mesmo com o auxilio de Voldemort seria difícil chegar perto de Dumbledore... Além disso, isso explica o fato de Voldemort ter se apossado do fracote do Quirrel no primeiro ano... – _Harry pausou um pouco – _não se esqueçam que o espelho foi criado para que um seguidor de Voldemort encontrasse pedaços de sua alma e assim revive-lo..._

_-Tem razão Harry – _Hermione tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos como de alguém que acabou de encontrar a resposta de uma equação dificílima – _Voldemort criou os horcrux presumindo que quando seu corpo estivesse frágil e velho e com Dumbledore vivo ou morto ele ia mandar um comensal atrás de um dos seus horcruxes e assim sabia que o comensal não teria capacidade de encontrar Dumbledore..._

_-Então quer dizer que Voldemort escondeu um horcrux com Dumbledore? - _ Rony indagou confuso.

-_Não Rony, Voldemort achou um jeito de deixar pistas de um de seus horcruxes nos pertences de Dumbledore... – _respondeu Hermione – _você não lembra que a profecia diz que o horcrux vai estar camuflado? Pode ser que Voldemort tenha escondido um pedaço de sua alma em um objeto que Dumbledore nunca pensaria em questionar..._

_-Mas qual seria o tal objeto? – _Ginny se virou para Harry que estava refletindo sobre os últimos comentários de Hermione.

-_Só pode ser um objeto que Dumbledore sempre usou desde a época que Riddle o conheceu... Deve ser um objeto que até nós já o vimos usar como sua antiga penseira... Ou algo do tipo... _– Hermione comentou sem muitas idéias.

-_Não acho que possa ser um objeto tão simples e que tantas pessoas conheciam... Pode ser que seja um óculos ou algo parecido... _– Harry colocou a mão no queixo – _não me recordo agora, mas Dumbledore citou possíveis objetos que poderiam ser os horcruxes..._

_-Mas Harry três já foram destruídos... _– Hermione o interrompeu – _você não consegue lembrar das outras opções que Dumbledore te deu?_

_-Três??? _– Rony se espantou com o ultimo comentário de Hermione – _que eu saiba o Harry destruiu o diário de Riddle no segundo ano e o Dumbledore destruiu o anel dos Marvolo no ano passado..._

_-Ah Certo... _­ - Harry olhou pro amigo com cara de culpa – _Rony eu não tive oportunidade de te contar porque você parou de falar comigo e as coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente que acabei esquecendo... Aquele dia em que eu e você voltamos da sala do Trevorfing... Bem... Lembra que Hermione e Ginny estavam na Ala Hospitalar... Elas destruíram o terceiro horcrux, o medalhão de Slytherin..._

Rony ficou boquiaberto com o que Harry dissera ele ficou branco e depois engoliu em seco, Hermione estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e Ginny de queixo erguido.

-_Mas como elas... _– Rony ainda não assimilara direito.

-_O horcrux falso que Harry carregava consigo era a chave para encontrar uma esmeralda que era o único objeto que poderia ser trocado pelo medalhão de Slytherin... _– Hermione falou rapidamente sem deixar que Rony a interrompesse.

-_O horcrux estava na câmara secreta escondido em um dos canos gigantes... _– Ginny completou Hermione.

-_Mas como vocês duas conseguirão entrar na câmara secreta? _– Rony estava ainda mais confuso.

-_Eu descobri que sou ofidioglota... _– Ginny respondeu meio sem jeito.

-_Você é ofidioglota que nem o Harry? _– Rony olhou para a irmã mas surpreso do que antes.

-_É parece que quando Riddle me usou para falar com o basilisco há cinco anos eu aprendi forçadamente a falar com as cobras... _– Ginny deu um pequeno sorrisinho – _bem foi assim que entramos na câmara secreta e foi assim que conseguimos destruir os horcruxes, claro que o fato de eu ser ofidioglota ajudou, mas quem conseguiu decifrar todo o mistério foi a Mione..._

Hermione deu um sorrisinho pra Rony que ainda não havia captado a mensagem. _"A Ginny e a Mione destruíram um horcrux sozinhas? Como isso pode acontecer? Weasley você é realmente uma porcaria, você não fez nada pra ajudar o Harry..." _ Rony pensava.

-_Bem isso não vem ao caso temos que pensar no próximo horcrux... _– Harry interrompeu o silêncio – _Já sei! _– Harry deu um soco na palma da outra mão – _a taça de Humplepuff... É o objeto dos fundadores que falta... Dumbledore me disse que Voldemort o adquiriu com vinte e poucos anos, pouco tempo depois de se formar em Hogwarts... Mas como pode estar nos pertences de Dumbledore? _– Harry ficou perdido em seu raciocínio.

-_A taça do diretor! _– Hermione quase gritou de excitação – _todo diretor usa a taça de um dos fundadores... O Trevorfing, por exemplo, usa a taça de Ravenclaw, a taça da nobreza e do raciocínio que é a mais alta das três que estão em Hogwarts..._

_-Como assim três eu achei que fossem quatro fundadores... _– Rony comentou.

-_E são Rony só que como Humplepuff foi o ultimo fundador a sair de Hogwarts, deve ter levado sua taça consigo... _– Hermione comentou – _em Hogwarts: uma história diz que um dos tesouros preservados até hoje que é passado de diretor a diretor são as taças dos fundadores... Só que a taça de Slytherin esta destruída e não pode ser usadas pelos diretores... A de Gryffindor foi achada por Dumbledore, ou seja, a única usada pelos antecessores de Dumbledore era a de Ravenclaw..._

_-O que isso quer dizer? _– Ginny estava confusa.

-_Que provavelmente Voldemort deixou alguma pista na taça de Gryffindor... _– Hermione finalizou seu raciocínio – _porque não faz muito tempo que Dumbledore achou a taça de Gryffindor pode ser que Voldemort tenha deixado que Dumbledore tenha encontrado ela de propósito para que a pista de um dos horcruxes ficasse guardada com um dos magos mais poderosos de todos os tempos..._

_-Isso quer dizer que Voldemort já se apossou da taça de Gryffindor? _– Harry olhou desconfiado para Hermione.

-_Muito provavelmente... _– Hermione afirmou espontaneamente olhando para a janela, estava caindo uma chuva forte.

-_Não creio... Dumbledore disse que Voldemort procurou muito tesouros de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, mas não os encontrou e por isso não deve existir pista nenhuma nele... _– Harry falou meio sem esperanças.

-_Harry não se esqueça que Dumbledore encontrou a taça a cerca de vinte e poucos anos atrás... Ou seja pode ser que Voldemort já havia dividido os sete horcruxes... _– Hermione declarou.

-_A Mione tem razão... Se Voldemort já havia escolhido os lugares para separar sua alma por que ele não poderia usar um tesouro como pista? _– Ginny falou, enquanto Rony boiava sobre o assunto.

-_Pode ser que você tenha razão... Então teremos que pegar a taça de Gryffindor? _– Harry parecia desanimado com a idéia de pegar uma taça para poder descobrir o local da outra taça...

-_No Dia das Bruxas... Todo ano eles fazem uma grande festa e expõe a maioria dos tesouros antigos de Hogwarts como o chapéu seletor e outros pertences da sala de Dumbledore – _Rony falou – _é isso Harry precisamos de alguma coisa para distrair todos até o Trevorfing e assim alguém poderá roubar a taça..._

_-Ótima idéia Rony – _Ginny exclamou – _eu, ou a Mione podemos usar uma de nossas copias para substituir a verdadeira... teremos tempo o suficiente para decifrar a pista..._

_-Então está combinado... _– Harry finalmente estava certo que poderiam encontrar mais um horcrux e agora os quatro estavam trabalhando juntos, pela primeira vez em um só plano. – _cê ta dentro Mione?_

_-Hum... Certo – _Hermione deu um sorriso para os outros.

Os quatro saíram da biblioteca e seguiram para as aulas que ainda tinham no dia, apesar de terem faltado às aulas anteriores do dia, eles não estavam muito preocupados. Pelo menos todos menos Hermione. Ela ficou reclamando de ter perdido aulas importantes.

Harry achou melhor não comentar com Rony o seu "noivado" com Ginny, e ela também não se lembrou disso, os dois passaram o fim do dia juntos. Rony e Hermione estavam andando juntos também só que ainda como amigos, na maioria das vezes discutindo as possibilidades do show que iriam fazer no dia das bruxas.

Rony ainda estava refletindo muito sobre o que acontecera desde a volta do ministério. Mais uma vez não fora ele que salvara Hermione e sim Ginny sua irmã caçula o que deixava ele com certo peso de culpa, e o pior ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar em como falar com Hermione. Ele se sentia um nada perto dela agora que sabia que ela sozinha decifrou o enigma do horcrux e o destruiu com a ajuda de Ginny. Outra coisa que não parava de passar pela sua cabeça era Luna, não que ele sentisse algo por ela, só que ele teria que conversa com ela alguma hora sobre o tal "selinho" e ele tinha que admitir que algo estava rolando entre ele e Luna, ou pelo menos pela parte da garota.

A véspera do dia das bruxas chegou rapidamente fazendo Rony e Harry se inscreverem apenas como "_Uma grande apresentação"_. Rony ainda queria fazer a apresentação de portais, mas Hermione disse que seria perigoso porque todos os portais que existem em Hogwarts são monitorados vertiginosamente pelo ministério da magia, e não seria nada simples fazer um portal de volta pra Hogwarts já que eles não sabiam onde ela realmente se localizava. Ginny havia sugerido que eles se transformassem na frente de todos, só que a idéia foi logo reprimida já que se isso acontecesse Scrimgeour iria descobrir que eles eram animagos ilegais.

Hermione soube que Ginny estava noiva de Harry no dia das bruxas e ficou felicíssima, pois Ginny já dissera que ela seria uma das madrinhas junto com Luna. Ela até não gostou tanto da parte que se referia a Luna, porem a noticia já deixava radiante. A garota não sabia o porquê mais não estava mais tão preocupada com o Ronald Weasley, ela agora estava mais preocupada com o plano da festa.

Eles decidiram então que Ginny roubaria a taça, pois ela tinha mais aptidão pra isso já que era a aluna mais aplicada de Fred e Jorge. Hermione iria auxiliar a garota para que nada desse errado e Luna seria a vigia, apesar de não entender para quê eles queriam a taça ela ajudou de bom gosto.

-_Harry você teve alguma idéia boa? _– Rony perguntou enquanto rumavam para o palco, já era nove e quinze e o pequeno showzinho seria às nove e meia, e seria seguido por uma pequena apresentação de uma banda musical de alunos do quinto ano que estavam ajudando Susana Bones e algumas garotas nos projetos delas.

-_Não nenhuma, acho que vamos ter que usar o velho patrono... _– Harry estava totalmente sem idéia, também pudera, ele estava muito preocupado com Ginny... Ele estava preocupado se não haveria qualquer perigo e também com que ela fosse pega, e o pior estava muito preocupado em quando falar pra Rony do seu noivado, e depois para os seus outros cunhados...

-_O patrono já ta manjado cara... _– Rony deu um sorrisinho meio sem graça enquanto passavam pela mesa de ponche. –_ precisamos de alguma coisa inovadora..._

_-É eu sei... _– Harry respondeu absorto em seus próprios pensamentos - _ quem poderia nos ajudar com isso seria a Luna... Suas idéias são bem loucas mais servem pra alguma coisa..._

_-Luna? – _Rony falou espantado.

-_É cara você não acha? _– Harry achou estranha a reação de Rony e se virou para olhar para o amigo que estava boquiaberto.

Luna vinha na direção dos garotos com um vestido roxo berrante, com alças duplas enrolando o pescoço dela, normalmente aquele vestido teria ficado ridículo em qualquer pessoa, porém tinha ficado espetacularmente lindo na garota.

-_Rony... Harry tudo certo pro plano? _– ela perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto.

-_Er... Claro só que... _– Rony estava realmente surpreso, pois nunca achara que veria a Luna Lovegood tão atraente na vida.

-_Estávamos falando sobre isso... Precisamos de uma idéia para o show, ou ele irá por água abaixo... _– Harry ficou meio irritado com a atitude de Rony, mas a ignorou por hora.

-_Por que não pedem o apito de prata do Neville... _– ela deu um sorrisinho.

-_Apito de prata? _– Harry se interessou pelo assunto.

-_É um apito que é chamado de "Sopro de Ártemis" ou "Suspiro de Diana" _– ela falou meio sem interesse – _até que é bonitinho..._

_-Pra que serve esse apito? _– Rony perguntou depois de dar um bom gole na cerveja amanteigada.

-_Bem pelo que me lembro ele serve para chamar qualquer animal, na verdade esse apito é feito com chifres de unicórnios e restos de animais raros, dizem que o criador do apito era um louco que adorava caçar animais e desenvolveu o apito para ser o maior caçador de criaturas mágicas de todos os tempos pena que morreu de alergia quando um pequeno pelúcio pulou no céu rosto – _ela falou como quem não quer nada.

-_Certo... _– Harry ignorou totalmente a segunda parte da informação, sabia de onde Luna as tirava e não eram lá muito confiáveis por isso se concentrou na parte em que o apito chamava todos os animais... – _Neville... Precisamos achá-lo e pegar esse apito, acabei de ter uma idéia genial... _– Harry deu um sorriso.

-_Sabe onde ele esta? _– o ruivo perguntou;

-_Estava conversando com a Bones sobre sua planta estranha... _– Luna respondeu sonhadora.

-_Certo – _Harry respondeu, e ficou se perguntando "_Como a Luna pode chamar algo de estranho? Deixa pra lá". _– _Luna cê poderia chamá-lo aqui, porque eu tenho que explicar o plano pro Rony..._

_-Claro... _– ela pareceu um pouco desapontada mais foi rapidamente.

-_Qual é o plano – _Rony ainda parecia meio abobado com Luna, mas mudou de feição rapidamente quando se virou para Harry.

-_Cara qual a sua com a Luna? _– Harry foi diretamente para o assunto.

-_Com a Luna? _– Rony ficou surpreso com a pergunta – _Nada..._

_-E porque você não tirou os olhos dela?_

_-Porque eu não coloquei os olhos nela cara – _Rony tentou se safar com uma cara de sonso.

-_Sei... Cara achei que você gostasse da Mione... _ – Harry parecia um pouco irritado.

-_E gosto... _– Rony pareceu meio triste e pegou um copo de ponche com uísque.

-_E porque você estava de olho na Luna?_

_-Não estava de olho nela... – _Rony se irritou com a atitude do amigo – _vamos qual o plano?_

Harry ficou olhando Rony por mais algum tempo que virou o copo de uísque. Depois ele mesmo pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e deu um gole.

-_Vamos usar o apito para chamar um bicho-papão e depois um unicórnio, esconderemos o unicórnio com a capa... Vamos fazer o bicho-papão se transformar em um dementador e depois usamos os patronos para empurrá-lo para baixo da capa e assim o unicórnio irá sair... _– Harry deu um sorriso.

-_Ótima idéia... _– Rony falou – _ mais que tal nós afastarmos o bicho papão com o seu patrono e comigo transformado em raposa, aí depois você se transforma em falcão junto com o unicórnio..._

_-Não pode ser que descubram... ­_–Harry ficou meio desconfiado.

_-Cê que sabe, portanto que chamemos atenção para ajudar a Ginny – _Rony levantou os ombros.

-_Certo então estamos combinados... Seguiremos meu plano... _– Harry se certificou que Rony não faria nenhuma burrada.

-_Você que sabe... _– Rony realmente estava surpreso com o que eu acontecera a pouco, como que ele Ronald Weasley se sentiria tão... Tão atraído por Luna Lovegood. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Os dois ficaram calados por um bom tempo até que Neville chegou sorrindo para os dois.

-_A Luna veio falar comigo –_ Neville disse sorrindo – _ela disse que vocês precisam disto aqui – _e entregou o apito para Harry – _você só precisa tocar com a varinha nele e dizer o nome do animal, e depois soprar e o animal ou criatura virá..._

_-Certo... Obrigado Neville – _Harry estava surpreso que Neville Logbotton tivesse um instrumento de magia tão fascinante. –_ aliás, Neville onde esta a Luna?_

_-Ela disse que ia ajudar a Ginny com algo... _– Neville respondeu – _deve ser algo de garota..._

-_Certo... Obrigado mesmo Neville – _Harry disse mais uma vez.

-_Que nada Harry... Cê sabe que pode contar comigo pra quase tudo – _Neville deu uma tapinha nas costas de Harry – _então boa sorte pra vocês... Rony cê não deveria virar isso... _– Neville comentou enquanto se virava pra sair.

-_Isso... É só uma dose de dragão envenenado – _respondeu Rony não muito preocupado em virar um copo cheio de liquido verde que fazia seu estomago ir e voltar cadê vez que tocava o liquido na boca.

-_Cê que sabe... Bem eu vou indo boa sorte... _– e Neville voltou para onde estava.

Harry e Rony já se dirigiam para perto do palco, quando Hermione passou deslumbrante pelos dois. Rony deu uma pequena volta para olhar melhor e acabou tropeçando na toalha de uma mesa e derrubando a mesa em cima de si.

-_Rony? _– Hermione se virou com o barulho. Rony deu um sorrisinho enquanto Harry estendia a mão para ele – _o que cê ta fazendo no chão?_

_-Se você não percebeu ainda eu adoro me cobrir com mesas de toalhas – _Rony respondeu meio seco estava um pouco irritado pelo fato de que a "sua" Hermione estava vestida daquele jeito. Ela usava um vestido vermelho púrpuro com um V nas costas, e com um pequenina alça na frente.

-_Não precisa ser grosseiro won-won... _– Hermione respondeu irritada. Não sabia o porquê de Rony estar agindo daquele jeito, afinal estavam se dando tão bem como amigos, apesar de que ela não queria ser só amiga dele, porem por experiências passadas preferia ficar no "amigos" por enquanto.

-_Calma calma... _– Harry deu um sorrisinho, fazia tempo que não os via brigando daquele jeito tão infantil, o fazia lembrar dos anos anteriores, em que ele ficava no meio das brigas. – _pra onde cê tava indo com tanta pressa Mione?_

_-Estava indo auxiliar a Ginny... – _ela respondeu desviando um olhar furioso que estava dando para Rony. – _vocês não vão começar o show?_

_-Estávamos indo até que você passou... _– Rony parou de falar quando sentiu alguma coisa balançar no seu estômago. Ele já estava acostumado a sentir isso perto de Hermione, mas já fazia tempo que não o sentia. Ele realmente estava achando linda a cara que Hermione estava fazendo de indignada e emburrada ao mesmo tempo.

-_O que eu fiz? _– Hermione olhou para o garoto interessada pela resposta do ruivo.

-_Você parecia um furacão veloz... _– desmentiu Rony, na verdade o problema foi ela passar tão linda – _eu acabei tropeçando com medo de esbarrar em você..._

_-Eu não pareço um furacão – _Hermione ficou desapontada com a resposta – _então eu vou indo won-won... Vemos-nos depois do show Harry..._

_-Não me chame assim _– Rony respondeu um pouco vermelho.

-_O chamo como quiser Roniquinho... _– respondeu a garota.

_-Certo... _– respondeu Harry sorrindo

A garota se virou e foi embora deixando o ruivo um pouco irritado, ele bebeu mais um copo de cerveja amanteigada e seguiu Harry.

-_Cara cê não devia misturar isso... _– Harry falou enquanto olhava em volta e depois tirou sua capa da invisibilidade.

-_Agora você virou minha mãe Harry? _– Rony olhou pro amigo com ar de superioridade.

-_Não só acho que dragão envenenado e cerveja amanteigada não dêem uma boa visão quanto você acordar... _– Harry cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade – _Bicho-papão_ – ele assoprou o apito e nenhum barulho saiu. – _droga... Teremos que fazer do jeito antigo... Vá até o armário mais próximo, sempre tem um bicho-papão por lá, e se esse apito funciona mesmo ele deve estar querendo sair da gaveta enlouquecida mente._

_-Tá..._

_-Eu vou até a entrada da floresta para chamar um unicórnio... Cuidado! _– Harry se afastou e foi até uma pequena saída para o jardim. Depois rapidamente assoprou o apito depois de dizer o nome unicórnio e tocar o apito com a varinha. Um unicórnio cor de lilás ou cinza, Harry realmente não conseguiu distinguir na escuridão, se aproximou.

O garoto o cobriu rapidamente e o fez segui-lo tocando o apito bem baixinho. Rony entrara realmente em um armário sujo e encontrou facilmente uma gaveta batendo muito. Ele conjurou um tipo de cadeado e amarrou toda a escrivaninha em que a gaveta se encontrava. Depois saiu carregando até a o salão principal onde se dirigiu rapidamente para o palco.

Harry já havia chegado e estava encostado no nada aparentemente.

-_Cê conseguiu? _– Harry perguntou.

-_Porque acha que estaria carregando uma escrivaninha então?_

_-Certo... O unicórnio esta aqui agora só precisamos começar..._

Os dois subiram no palco e foram aplaudidos por muitos. Rony estava meio cansado e rapidamente quebrou a escrivaninha.

Uma aranha enorme saiu de lá, mas Harry tomou a dianteira fazendo a aranha se transformar em um dementador.

-_Vamos Rony se concentre - _ Harry falou sorrindo..

-_Certo foi mal _– Rony rapidamente fez um movimento com a varinha – _Expecto Patronum_ – e um enorme cachorrinho saiu de sua varinha e empurrou o dementador até o meio do palco.

Harry fez a mesma coisa só que fez com que se patrono saísse ao mesmo tempo em que o unicórnio escondido embaixo da capa da invisibilidade. "Isso deve ser distração suficiente". O garoto olhou para a platéia e viu que até mesmo Scrimgeour estava maravilhado com a apresentação. Trevorfing estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo irritado por a atenção do ministro ter sido roubada.

O unicórnio junto com o patrono chegou perto do bicho-papão que se transformou em um jarro de flores diabólicas, mas o moreno rapidamente fez com que virasse o vaso de flores ridículo que rapidamente se transformou em fogos de artifícios trouxas, tudo controlado por Harry.

Ginny recebeu o sinal dos fogos de artifício e fez uma copia da taça dentro da cristaleira. E roubou a taça verdadeira rapidamente e a jogou para Hermione.

Hermione conjurou uma de suas capas da invisibilidade e se afastou do local enquanto Ginny deu um pulo gracioso e foi para o lado de Luna para que não notassem qualquer ato suspeito da garota.

Rony finalizou o show fazendo o bicho-papão se explodir em mil pedaços.

As pessoas de todo o salão aplaudiram Harry e Rony que já se retiravam do palco quando uma parede a noroeste explodiu fazendo o Prof. Flitwick voar por uns cinco metros de distancia.

De lá saíram dois pequenos garotos com uns doze anos, que pareciam ser alunos de Hogwarts e um homem branco cheio de cicatrizes.

Era Greyback o comensal da morte que podia se tornar lobisomem.

Ele rapidamente estourou o teto mágico de Hogwarts fazendo toneladas de pedras caírem no chão e com um único feitiço dissipou todas as nuvens do céu.

Harry correu para fora das cortinas do palco e viu pela segunda vez na vida uma das coisas, mas aterrorizantes do mundo a transformação de um homem em lobisomem.

O problema maior era que não era Greyback que estava se transformando, os dois garotos também se transformaram.

Aí foi que Harry teve a maior surpresa da noite. Cerca de uns quinze comensais saíram do mesmo buraco atirando crucio e imperius.

Rony piscou o olho duas vezes e pensou "_esse dragão envenenado não me fez bem mesmo"._

_-Rony precisamos ajudar! _– Harry pulou do palco e estuporou um comensal baixinho que segurava uma garotinha.

-_O que? Eles são reais? _– Rony perguntou incrédulo.

-_Lógico que sim!_

Ginny e Luna chegaram perto dos garotos, Ginny estava com um pequeno corte no rosto e ele estava sujo de fuligem ou algo parecido, o cabelo de Luna estava todo sujo com pedras.

-_Vocês estão bem? _– Harry perguntou.

-_Sim cadê a Mione? _– Ginny perguntou rápido tirando a mão de Harry do seu rosto.

-_Não sabemos..._

_-Estou aqui! _– Hermione falou atrás deles e retirou a capa.

-_O que vamos fazer? _­– Rony perguntou.

-_Vamos lutar! _– Harry respondeu.

Marcos Flint ex-jogador do time da Sonserina liderava o ataque dos bruxos. Greyback tentava morder o maior numero de crianças possíveis.

Flint se dirigiu até o palco e gritou:

-_Potter passe para cá o horcrux falso! _ - ele estava realmente irritado.

-_CALE-SE FLINT! _– Flitwick vinha na direção dele depois de esturporar dois comensais.

Flint soltou um crucio que pegou em cheio no pequeno professor ele se contorceu no chão por poucos segundos até parar desacordado.

-_VAMOS POTTER! _– gritou Flint.

-_NÃO POSSO E NÂO TE DARIA SE PUDESSE, ELE FOI DESTRUIDO! _– Harry gritou enfurecido.

Um dos pequenos lobisomens se pulou para cima de Harry só que com uma chifrada forte o unicórnio o acertou nas costas fazendo o choramingar muito. O unicórnio estava derrubando muito dos comensais, parecia até que havia sido treinado para aquilo.

-_O LORD DAS TREVAS NÃO NOS PERDOARÁ POTTER... EU VOU MATÁ-LO PELO LORD DAS TREVAS! _– Flint gritou.

Um brilho imenso saiu da taça nas mãos de Hermione. Trevorfing tomou a dianteira de Harry.

-_Potter ainda precisamos de você vá até a cabana de Hagrid e grite "Os dragões já podem voar" O Hagrid irá entender rápido... _ – e ele estuporou Flint para longe.

Já não se dava para saber quantos comensais ou bruxos controlados pela mente estavam ali, na verdade Harry só reconheceu três comensais verdadeiros que estavam agindo por conta própria, Flint, Greyback e o comensal baixinho que tinha sido estuporado por ele no começo da confusão.

-_Não posso, eu preciso ajudar os outros! _– Harry gritou.

-_Cale-se e obedeça! _ - Trevorfing estuporou dois homens que vinha em sua direção – _você não percebe a maioria deles estão sendo controlados, não podemos atacá-los pra valer!_

_-Vamos Harry! _ - Hermione puxou o garoto. – _veja isso – _ela passou a taça para ele.

_Siga para onde achar melhor_

_Meu fiel seguidor _

_Quando sentir uma fúria dentro de você_

_Te levarei para onde estou._

_-O que isso quer dizer? _– ele se virou para a amiga,

-_Não sei..._

De repente uma porta começou a sugar Hermione, ele e Ginny que estava agarrada ao seu braço.

-_O que é isso? _– Harry perguntou enquanto tentava se segurar.

-_Deve ser o portal para o horcrux... _– Ginny falou.

_-Rony! _– Hermione falou enquanto o ruivo se distanciava.

-_PODE DEIXAR EU CUIDO DE TUDO AQUI! _– e a ultima imagem que Hermione viu foi ele agarrando Luna e a jogando para o lado. Os dois e o feitiço verde desapareceram e eles estavam em um pequeno recinto.

Lá estava em cima de um pequeno trono a taça de Humplepuff.

-_Droga precisamos voltar! _– Harry disse.

-_Não podemos veja! _– Hermione mostrou a taça.

_Quando me libertar poderá sair,_

_Mas duvido que esteja vivo até lá!_

Harry arremessou a taça no chão com toda força que ela se partiu.

-_Harry o que você fez? _– Ginny olhou para ele incrédula.

-_Temos que destruir a taça logo... _– respondeu o garoto ignorando a ruiva.

Um gás roxo de repente começou a sair de dentro da taça.

-_O que é isso? _– Harry reclamou.

-_Não sei... – _Hermione se virou para uma pequena porta de ouro atrás dela. – _estamos em Grincotes... _

_-Como sabe? _– Ginny se virou para a amiga.

-_É o brasão do banco e não lembram do espelho? É no local de maior segurança que ira me achar... Deve ser um dos cofres soterrados pelo desmoronamento a vinte anos atrás... _– a garota olhou para o amigo – _tudo faz sentido foi Voldemort e que causou o desmoronamento... E ele que deixou que Dumbledore achasse a taça, o único jeito de chegar aqui era jurar lealdade a ele assim como o Flint fez e o Harry estava enfurecido, como deveria estar um comensal da morte ao ter que usar um horcrux do Voldemort..._

Harry e Ginny ficaram calados, até que Hermione caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo muito, Ginny também despencou um pouco.

-_O que esta havendo? _– perguntou Harry.

-_É o gás... _– Hermione respondeu. – _Se mais de um sexto de hora passar sua vida irei tirar... Precisa ser rápido Harry..._

_-E porque não me afeta? _– Harry ficou confuso e irritado.

-_Não sei... Você precisa estar com o coração puro e decidido para retirar a taça... _– Hermione desmaiou ali mesmo.

-_Mione! _– Harry olhou par ao relógio e viu que já haviam se passado seis minutos aproximadamente desde que chegaram até ali. –_ Ginny tente ficar acordada vou acabar com isso..._

_-Certo – _respondeu a garota.

Harry se dirigiu até a taça mais foi repelido por ela e bateu com força as costas na parede de ferro. Ele não podia acreditar tina certeza que estava decidido a destruir o horcrux, porem não podia afirmar que seu coração estava puro ele guardava muito rancor nele.

Ginny se levantou e foi em direção a taça.

-_Não Ginny... _– Harry gritou, mas era tarde demais, a garota puxou a taça e seu braço pareceu queimar. Ela urrou de dor. – _GINNY!_

Harry levantou e foi em direção a garota mais algo explodiu fazendo o voar pra longe. O anel na mão estava brilhando intensamente e explodiu fazendo a taça se partir, Ginny caiu desmaiada com o braço queimado.

O garoto se levantou e correu na direção da namorada mais a pouca iluminação foi se dissipando e de repente estavam de novo no saguão de entrada de Hogwarts.

Harry pegou Ginny nos braços e olhou em volta.

Era uma das cenas mais difíceis de serem descritas, um dragão marrom estavam com a pata em cima de um pequeno lobisomem em comparação a ele. Greyback estava sendo esmagado pelo dragão.

Na sua frente uma raposa estava mancando e rodeando uma garota loira desmaiada. Trevorfing se encontrava desmaiado a poucos metros.

Ele não podia acreditar que aquela era Hogwarts. Rony virou humano de novo.

-_HARRY! _– Rony pegou Luna no colo e levou ela até onde Harry estava de boca aberta.

-_Rony cês tão bem? _– Harry parecia um pouco mais aliviado em ver que os dois estavam bem. Ele olhou mais em volta e viu algumas dezenas de bruxos rodeando Flint que chorava desesperadamente. – _o que esta havendo?_

_-Depois explico... Vamos precisamos levar a Luna para a ala hospitalar e... _– Rony olhou para Luna desacordada e depois para o braço dela – _GINNY! O QUE ACONTECEU HARRY..._

Uma outra explosão aconteceu e um garoto mais ou menos da idade de Harry de cabelos loiros apareceu junto com um homem de cabelos ralos.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – o garoto gritou e o corpo de Flint se levantou como um boneco, uma luz verde ofuscante em volta do corpo dele o fez levitar e depois tombar sem vida.

Depois disso os dois desapareceram tão simples como apareceram.

**N/A: bem bem**

**Ta aih o cap**

**Meio estranho neh**

**Eh poq ainda tou voltando a ativa**

**Aih pode ser que tenha ficado meio estranho**

**Eu acho que pode ter ficado meio bizarra a parte que invadem Hogwarts em pleno dia das bruxas, mas isso será explicado mais para frente lógico**

**Como não lembro de quem mandou review no ultimo cap**

**Abraços para todos e todas**

**POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS PARA EU SABER SE ESTÁ BOM OU RUIM**

**PODEM CRITICAR**

**XD**

**Hum acho que só isso**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	27. O Renascer da Fênix

**N/A: ao tipo esse cap demorou duas semanas para ser postado por dois motivos**

**O carnaval eh o primeiro... Eu ia postar na terça de carnaval soh que aih vem o segundo motivo**

**Na terça feira o cap jah estava pronto soh q lah fui eu revisar e achei o capitulo imensamente nojento e ruim**

**E percebi que na verdade o capitulo estava totalmente errado, pois eu tenho um roteiro base para seguir a historia e por isso refiz o capitulo todo e totalmente diferente, ou seja, eh como se tivesse escrito dois capitulo**

**xD**

**mas tudo bem... bom eu ainda achei que esse capitulo ficou muito enrolão mais eh isso não consegui desenvolver muito mais do que isso e também por queria terminar o mais rápido que pudesse para postar, para que vcx naum ficassem tanto tempo sem capitulos**

**bom boa leitura**

**;D**

**Capitulo 27 – O Renascer da Fênix**

Harry ficou olhando para o local onde os dois bruxos haviam aparecido e desaparecido num piscar de olhos. De fato ele tinha certeza de que aqueles dois só poderiam ser duas das quatro pessoas mais odiadas pelo garoto nesse mundo. Só faltava com eles dois um homem branco de olhos vermelhos e uma mulher tão magra que quase era esquelética com uma voz terrível.

Não queria acreditar que os dois voltaram para Hogwarts, mesmo que por pouco tempo haviam conseguido quebrar a segurança de Hogwarts. A tão famosa segurança da escola havia sido violada de um jeito tão simples que ele estava abobado.

Rony estava olhando em pânico para Harry, mas o segundo estava o ignorando, mesmo que você involuntariamente ele o estava fazendo.

Na verdade Harry acabou caindo de joelhos com Luna ainda em seu colo, era a segunda vez que via aquelas duas entidades disparar um feitiço assassino em sua frente, se bem que a morte de Flint havia sido totalmente ignorada. O garoto estava realmente se sentindo um fraco, pois jurara a si mesmo logo após a morte de seu grande amigo e tutor Dumbledore, que iria se vingar a todo custo de seus assassinos da próxima vez que os encontrasse.

Mas não fora isso que acontecera, os dois causaram mais uma morte na frente do garoto, fora que o garoto já estava se sentindo péssimo pelo fato de que Ginny estaria provavelmente mortalmente ferida, assim como a mão de Dumbledore no ano anterior, o braço de Ginny estava muito feio. Apesar de estar quase lindo comparado com o de Dumbledore.

Ele não sabia o motivo ainda, mas sabia que se Voldemort havia colocado um veneno no horcrux era para ser mortal, porem Ginny ainda estava viva ele podia sentir isso.

Uma outra explosão aconteceu e Moody e muitos aurores apareceram por um novo buraco numa parede oposta, muitas das pessoas que vieram com Moody foram olhar as pessoas caídas. Já Moody e mais três homens foram na direção do buraco de onde Greyback e seus homens apareceram primeiramente.

Moody parecia furioso e ao mesmo tempo surpreso com a situação, assim como Harry ele não esperava que Hogwarts fosse violada. O garoto finalmente tirou os olhos da direção do corpo de Flint e olhou em volta para ver o que realmente tinha acontecido a Hogwarts. Muito próximo de onde Rony estava com Luna Trevorfing estava encostado em uma mesa quebrada, ele estava desacordado e com o rosto todo arranhado e a perna mordida. Ele percebeu que aquilo não poderia ser uma mordida de lobisomem, pois se fosse da criatura que só aparece na lua cheia ele estaria com o rosto cheio de pêlos assim como o de Gui.

Rony estava olhando ainda em pânico para Harry e para Ginny, ele sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Ginny havia tentado alguma coisa impossível que ela não deveria fazer e agora estava daquele jeito, o que não podia acreditar é que Harry havia a deixado ficar daquele jeito. O ruivo estava sentindo falta de alguém, ele colocou Luna deitada em uma toalha de mesa que estava no chão e levantou para procurar por algum sinal de conhecidos que haviam vindo com Moody.

Uma luz veio aos seus olhos, um cabelo roxo berrante de uma indiazinha baixinha, só poderia ser obra de Tonks. Rony ficou feliz em ver que ela estava lá porem de repente sentiu um frio na espinha. Hermione.

-_Onde esta a Mione Harry? _– ele perguntou nervoso para o amigo.

Harry ainda estava em estado de choque quando percebeu que esqueceu totalmente da amiga desde que Ginny havia se machucado, não tinha a menor idéia se ela havia sido traga de volta ou não. Ele olhou em volta a procura de uma luz castanha, mas realmente não estava encontrando-a.

-_Harry... Onde esta a Mione? _– o ruivo repetiu a pergunta ficando ainda mais nervoso do que estava há poucos segundos, na verdade não conseguia pensar em nada alem de Hermione, estava começando a suar frio.

O outro garoto por outro lado também estava nervosíssimo, não só tinha esquecido completamente da sua melhor amiga, como também não a procurara desde que chegara a Hogwarts. Ele olhou em volta e viu um vestido vermelho muito chamativo e quase como se tivesse sido atraído pela cor incomum ele viu um longo cabelo castanho.

-_Mione..._ – Harry sussurrou fazendo Rony perceber a presença da garota.

Rony olhou para Harry nervoso para tentar confirmar se Hermione estava bem ou não, mas Harry não sabia e refletiu o mesmo olhar do amigo, fazendo o ruivo ficar ainda mais nervoso, deu um salto e acabou pisando em falso e sentindo uma dor imensurável, porem na hora não estava nem ai para a dor que sentia mesmo com o pé em mil pedaços ele iria chegar a Hermione.

O garoto colocou a mão no rosto dela e sentiu um grande frio na palma de sua mão. O rosto da garota estava muito gelado. Rony sentiu mais medo ainda ao sentir falta de calor no rosto de Hermione.

Ele colocou dois dedos no pescoço dela para poder sentir a pulsação, mas nada. Mais cinco segundos e nada. As lagrimas já estavam nos olhos do garoto quando ele sentiu um pequeno pulso. Rony não pode deixar de sorrir ao sentir aquele pequeno pulso.

Ao ver que Rony tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Harry entendeu que a amiga estava viva, a que já o deixava imensamente contente.

Harry olhou para Ginny e ficou paralisado. O braço da garota estava ficando cada vez mais escuro e agora a mancha estava chegando próximo ao ombro dela. Ele levantou com a garota no braço e olhou ao redor, não havia ninguém conhecido, até que viu o rosto que mais queria ver naquele momento Papoula Promfey estava ajudando um terceiranista a se levantar e examinava seu cotovelo.

-_MADAME PROMFEY! _ - Harry gritou a pouco mais de dois metros da mulher que levou um susto danado e soltou o braço do terceiranista fazendo-o urrar de dor.

-_POTTER! Não grite... Você deve estar bem né? _– ela olhou para ele de cima para baixo e depois viu o braço de Ginny que estava no colo do garoto – _por Merlin... O que aconteceu? _– Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de como iria explicar a Madame Promfey e como Ginny tinha sido envenenada – _isso foi um feitiço daqueles comensais? Mas eu achei que a Srta. Weasley pudesse se virar... Deite-a aqui rápido – _ela limpou parcialmente o chão e Harry a deitou Ginny carinhosamente.

-_Ela esta bem? _– Harry fez a pergunta mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta, mas ele não poderia deixar de fazê-la.

Madame Promfey ficou espantada ao tocar com sua varinha no braço da garota e depois esticou o braço dela e saiu olhando do ombro até os dedos dela. Ela disparou um feitiço azul no ombro de Ginny que inchou um pouquinho e depois voltou ao seu normal. Ela olhou novamente para a mão da garota e ficou fitando o anel em seu dedo, depois o retirou lentamente e o ficou observando.

-_Sabe Potter, esse anel salvou a vida dela... Não sei como inventaram esse feitiço só posso concluir que ele é altamente letal... Era para ela morrer na hora com o corpo todo cheio desse veneno, mas de algum modo esse anel absorveu a maior parte do veneno do feitiço... _– ela vislumbrou o anel, e somente então Harry percebeu que o rubi estava totalmente negro. – _esse anel salvou a vida da Srta. Weasley aqui..._

_-E o braço dela? _– Harry não podia de estar feliz, pois agora que Madame Promfey dissera a ele que Ginny não poderia morrer ele tinha tirado praticamente todo o peso da consciência.

-_Bem quanto a isso... _– Madame Promfey desviou o olhar um pouco e depois continuou - _acho que ela nunca mais poderá usar esse braço de novo Potter..._

Aquela ultima frase de Madame Promfey fizeram o garoto perder o pequeno sorriso que tinha em seu rosto, ele olhou novamente para o braço de Ginny. Não podia acreditar que Ginny sacrificara seu braço para poder ajudá-lo a destruir Voldemort.

Do outro lado Rony levantou a cabeça de Hermione e ficou olhando para seu rosto sujo de terra, ele queria limpar, mas estava com as mãos igualmente suja de lagrimas e ia acabar espalhando a pequena mancha que tinha no rosto da garota. Uma pequena lagrima que estava no seu olho desde o momento que viu a garota desmaiada caiu no rosto dela fazendo-a mexer um pouco as pálpebras.

-_Ela vai ficar bem Rony – _o garoto ouviu uma voz dizer isso bem atrás dele, ele se virou e viu quem era. Apesar de não conhecer a pessoa, sabia quem era. Quem mais poderia ser uma índia de cabelos roxos alem de Tonks.

-_Tonks! _– Rony sorriu e passou a mão no rosto.

-_Calma... Ttodos os comensais que estão aqui foram presos menos aquele garoto ali... _– ela apontou para o canto onde Flint estava – _ele já estava caído morto... O Moody esta uma fera... _– ela deu um pequeno sorriso para o garoto.

-_Certo _– Rony não entendia porque Tonks estava conseguindo dá um pequeno sorriso, talvez para reconfortá-lo, talvez para apenas não transpuser tristeza ou nervosismo - _Tonks não precisa sorrir..._

_-Não estou sorrindo para reconfortá-lo jovem Weasley, só estou sorrindo porque nisso tudo aconteceu uma coisa boa... Greyback esta preso. _– ela apontou agora para o homem olhando nervoso para o dragão marrom que não parava de tentar se soltar da corrente para poder ir pega-lo. – _pelo menos agora o Remus vai poder passar mais tempo em casa..._ – ela realmente sorriu depois de dizer isso – _e veja por outro lado... Com isso Trevorfing vai ser posto para fora finalmente..._

_-É... _– Rony não podia negar que essa realmente era uma noticia boa.

–S_abe... Descobrimos que a culpa foi do Trevorfing, e que esse ataque não foi planejado por Voldemort... _– Tonks tocou com a varinha no rosto de Hermione e seu rosto voltou a ter a coloração normal - _Greyback e os outros queriam destruir o colégio para poder limpar sua reputação com Voldemort... Parece que eles falharam em uma missão importantíssima e estavam fugindo dele..._

O garoto sorriu ao ver o rosto de Hermione corado de novo, ela agora parecia mais viva. Rony olhou para o lado e viu que Luna se levantava lentamente. Ele olhou para Hermione de novo e viu que ela abriu os olhos.

Ela levou um susto em tanto ao ver o rosto do ruivo. Depois que ficou de joelhos no chão com as duas mãos nos joelhos ela sentiu uma pontada no peito e depois tossiu fortemente.

-_Cê ta bem Mione _– Rony perguntou assustado.

-_Claro, porque não? _– e depois teve outra crise de tose.

Tonks rapidamente olhou para a cara dela e viu que não se tratava de uma simples tose.

-_Mione vamos a ala hospitalar? _– Tonks perguntou.

-_Er... Cof... Ta _­ - ela olhou nos olhos azuis de Rony e depois fez sinal de estar ok e seguiu Tonks.

-_Você ingeriu algum veneno – _Tonks comentou assim que se afastaram por mais de dois metros de Rony.

-_Acho que ingeri uma fumaça venenosa – _Hermione falou e depois sentiu uma tontura.

Tonks a segurou antes que caísse e depois apoiou o braço da garota nos ombros dela. Olhou para trás, para verificar se Rony ainda olhava para elas.

-_Não se preocupe... Agora onde foi que você ingeriu esse veneno? _– Tonks perguntou enquanto as duas caminhavam para a ala hospitalar.

-_Bem lembra daquela missão que eu falei que Dumbledore havia deixado para Harry... E que pedi para você ajudar a min e a Luna para que pudéssemos auxilia-lo nessa missão? _– Hermione tentava falar e não deixar nenhuma pista sobre o assunto.

-_Está falando dos horcruxes? _– Tonks deu um sorriso para a garota que na hora se afastou de Tonks olhando espantada para ela – _não se assuste assim... O Remus que me contou..._

_-Como ele soube? _– Hermione estava assustada e muito espantada, não podia acreditar.

-_Rony e Harry, acho... Mas não se preocupe, só vim saber hoje, alias o Moody também já sabe... _– ela tirou o sorriso do rosto – _quantos horcruxes no total foram destruídos Hermione?_

_-Bem... _– Hermione parou para pensar – _se Harry e Ginny destruíram a taça de hoje e se realmente ela era um horcrux, então foram destruídos quatro..._

_-Quatro?! _– Tonks estava espantada e contente ao mesmo tempo – _nossa... Vocês quatro sozinhos conseguirão destruir dois horcruxes?_

_-Foi... _– Hermione deu risinho e depois teve um grande ataque de tosse.

-_Cê ta bem? _– Tonks parecia preocupada – _é melhor irmos o mais rápido possível para a ala hospitalar..._

_-Mas a Madame Promfey deve estar ocupada não? Com tantos feridos no salão principal... _– Hermione ainda se sentia tonta, mas tentava disfarçar.

-_Sim... Ela está... _– Tonks deu outro dos seus sorrisos – _mas, a partir de agora ela não é a única curandeira que cuidará de Hogwarts... Na verdade agora Hogwarts será a base dos aurores que ainda estão contra Voldemort..._

Hermione ficou espantada e feliz com o que Tonks tinha dito, pelo menos agora Hogwarts estaria segura, e também de uma vez por todas os aurores estariam reunidos.

-_Quanto a isso Tonks... Precisam melhorar a segurança... _– Hermione falou – _vocês não sabem mais existe uma passagem para a antiga Hogsmeade..._

_-Nós já sabemos o Remus nos contou sobre todas elas, todas estão sendo conferidas e fechadas nesse momento... _– Tonks continuava andando, elas viraram uma esquina e ficaram de frente para a entrada da ala hospitalar . – _rabicho pode até ter contado para Voldemort e para os outros, mas eles não conseguirão chegar aqui._

-_Não... Não é sobre as passagens descobertas pelos marotos... Eu duvido que Voldemort ainda não saiba delas, eu estou falando da passagem da câmara secreta... _– Tonks ficou olhando espantada para a garota. – _e tem outra coisa ainda existe um basilisco lá... _– Tonks se espantou ainda mais – _vocês deveriam selar o banheiro da murta que geme, e o penhasco no fim do vilarejo._

Tonks ficou olhando para a garota até que as duas entraram na ala hospitalar. Ela foi até uma curandeira enquanto a garota sentou em um leito vazio. Voltou com uma curandeira um pouco mais velha que ela aparentando uns trinta e cinco anos.

-_Olá eu sou Jane Derwent, muito prazer – _ela estendeu a mão para a garota. Hermione levou um baita susto ao escutar o sobrenome da moça.

-_Você é..._

_-Sim sou descendente direta da ex-diretora de Hogwarts e ex-curandeira do St. Mungus Dilys Derwent, e até o momento era a supervisora chefe de todas as curandeiras do St. Mungus – _Jane Derwent falou enquanto apertava a mão da garota e sorria – _a Srta Tonks me disse que você ingeriu veneno... Hum... Vamos ver – _ela pegou o pulso de Hermione e começou a olhá-lo atentamente, depois tocou com sua varinha nos lábios de Hermione – _agora assopre, por favor..._

Hermione fez o que a curandeira pediu, e uma bolha vermelha se formou na frente da sua boca. Derwent tocou a bolha com a varinha que rapidamente mudou para um verde acinzentado. Ela abriu a boca fazendo Hermione e Tonks ficarem surpresas, depois levou a bolha até uma caldeirão com água a poucos metros do leito da garota.

A água ficou na mesma tonalidade, a bruxa tocou sua varinha em uma pena que se transformou em um pequeno pássaro que rapidamente bebeu um gole da água esverdeada e no mesmo momento caiu duro com as pernas para cima.

-_Como pensei – _falou Derwent – _essa toxina que você ingeriu é altamente venenosa, e pior altamente mortal – _ela parou e olhou bem nos olhos de Hermione – _na verdade, você teve sorte que seu corpo conseguiu expelir sozinho o veneno como gás carbônico por alguns minutos... Se você respirasse por mais alguns minutos ou sequer um minuto a mais esse veneno você estaria morta – _ela apontou para o passarinho – _quanto menor a pessoa, maior o efeito do veneno vê... Não sei quem desenvolveu o veneno, mas isso não é coisa de um bruxo comum – _e aí ela olhou com o mesmo olhar severo de Madame Promfey – _você vai precisar ficar aqui no mínimo três dias para limpar todo seu pulmão com poções relaxantes... Um tratamento bem simples não?_

_-É... _– Hermione estava realmente impressionada com o raciocínio rápido e a boa percepção da Srta Derwent, ela tinha de fato herdado o dom da sua antecedente. Porem o que mais impressionara a garota foi como ela falava rápido, a garota só entendera pois fazia uma leitura labial ótima, e comprovou isso ao olhar pra Tonks por um momento e ver que estava abobada tentando entender o que a curandeira falava – _certo, então é melhor pedir para alguém pegar umas vestes minhas..._

_-Não precisa... _– ela apontou para dois pequenos s elfos que estavam agora chegando ao leito de Hermione – _aqui estão suas vestes... E as da sua amiga a Srta. Weasley estão ali... A Papoula deve ter tratado da maior parte do ferimento, mas pediu para dar uma olhada quando ela chegasse aqui com o Sr. Potter._

_-Como..._

_-Pequenos pássaros mensageiros... _– e tocou na cabeça de um passarinho amarelo da cor do ouro, se ele fosse arredondado Hermione diria que era um pomorin dourado - _É o melhor meio e o mais rápido de se comunicar em Hogwarts... Eu sempre usava para falar com meus amigos._

_-Ah sim... _– Hermione ficou impressionada em como nunca pensara naquilo, realmente ela devia ser uma das alunas mais inteligentes que já pisaram em Hogwarts, com certeza tinha todas as qualidades para ser da corvinal.

Longe dali ainda no salão Rony caminhava até onde deixara Luna, ela ainda estava sentada no chão olhando ao redor.

-_Cê ta bem Luna? _– Rony perguntou enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

-_Tou eu acho... _– Luna respondeu enquanto levantava e olhava para trás. Olhou para suas pernas e viu que seu vestido estava ligeiramente rasgado mostrando suas coxas. Ela ruborizou rapidamente e pegou sua varinha e fez um pequeno remendo para não deixa-las a vista. – _o que aconteceu aqui?_

_-Na verdade não sei... _– Rony percebeu as coxas dela quando a levantou, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar. Logo depois que percebeu que ela tinha terminado a remenda ele voltou a olhá-la diretamente. – _depois que te nocautearam eu me transformei e aí num lembro direito..._

_-Se transformou? _– Luna não entendeu a parte sobre o garoto ter se transformado. – _no que você se transformou?_

_-Er... Bem - _ Rony esquecera que Luna ainda não sabia que ele podia se transformar em raposa –_ er... Bem, você não sabe mais eu posso me transformar em uma raposa... Eu sou um animago..._

Luna ficou olhando o garoto por mais alguns segundo até que as palavras dele atingiram sua mente, não sabia se tinha entendido direito, mas parecia ter escutado que Rony era um animago que se transformava em raposa. Ela olhou novamente para o garoto desconfiada e depois teve certeza da verdade da ultima afirmação dele.

-_Você é um animago? Mas como conseguiu? _– Luna estava muito surpresa com a nova noticia sobre o garoto.

-_Er... Na verdade o Harry também é um... O Lupin nos ensinou no verão _– ele respondeu enquanto esfregava o braço.

-_O Prof Lupin? _– ela estava ainda mais surpresa, sabia que ele era amigo de Harry e Rony, mas não sabia que eles se viam no verão, na verdade ela sabia da existência da ordem da fênix, já que Ginny comentara com ela umas duas vezes sobre o assunto, mas tinha sido vaga em ambas as vezes.

-_É ele mesmo... _– Rony estava meio sem jeito, na verdade Harry pedira segredo absoluto e Lupin também sobre o fato, já que se algum comensal soubesse disso, deixaria de ser uma ferramenta na luta contra os mesmos.

-_Hum... Certo... E onde estão os outros? A Ginny e os outros voltaram? _– ela parecia ter voltado ao seu estado aluado de ser.

-_Bem... Eles voltaram... Mas a Ginny se machucou... _– Rony sentiu um forte peso de culpa ao lembrar que sua irmã caçula estava com um ferimento bastante grave e ele não pudera fazer nada para impedir. – _o Harry acabou de ir com ela e a Madame Promfey para a ala hospitalar... Na verdade acho que você deveria ir para lá também... Você foi atingida por dois crucio não..._

_-É... E se você não pulasse na frente por três quem sabe... _– ela deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento – _mas eu acho que quem os disparou não tinha vontade de fazer alguém realmente sofrer... Só queriam nocautear o maior numero de pessoas..._

_-Mas você não ta sentindo nenhuma dor?_

_-Na verdade uma pequena dor cabeça _– ela deu um sorriso enquanto passava a mão na cabeça – _mas esta tudo bem..._

_-Mesmo assim vamos a ala hospitalar... Preciso ver como os outros estão... _– o ruivo falou e os dois seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que Hermione e Tonks tinham pegado há pouco.

Harry e Rony foram os únicos que dormiram em suas camas, pois o veneno não afetou em nada ao primeiro, já o ruivo não teve nada alem de ferimentos superficiais. Luna precisou passar uma noite por precaução. Ginny ainda não acordara até as três da manhã e mesmo com Harry e Rony chegando lá as sete, ela ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal.

O Sr.e a Sra. Weasley chegaram assim que souberam que sua filha estava machucada, eles não fizeram nenhuma pergunta aos garotos. Pior para Hermione que os via o dia todo do lado da cama de Ginny. As faixas eram trocadas de quatro em quatro horas ou começavam se dissolver.

Os gêmeos chegaram no segundo dia após o dia das bruxas e chegaram a perguntar aos garotos o que acontecera, mas eles ficaram meio sem jeito para contar e foram salvos por Tonks que disse que uma cobra criada por um comensal a mordeu. Gui vinha sempre que podia para dar uma força aos pais e Carlinhos não conseguiu aparecer, pois tinha saído de Hogwarts bem na época da bruxa para levar os dragões para uma pequena missão junto com Hagrid e outros bruxos.

Na verdade a ruiva passou cinco dias para acordar, e os garotos só se encontravam com os aurores poucas vezes. Tonks explicou que eles estavam à paisana, ou tinham tomado poções polissucos para ficarem parecidos com estudantes ou professores. As aulas estavam suspensas até segunda ordem.

Rony e Harry também não prestavam muita atenção quando encontravam os aurores membros da ordem, pois estavam muito preocupados com o estado de Ginny.

Quando a garota acordou ainda estava meio zonza e uma só pessoa poderia visitá-la por vez, e Harry não podia ficar no local de um dos Weasleys, apesar da insistência da garota para vê-lo.

Até que uma semana após os dias das bruxas Lupin e Tonks chamaram Harry, Rony e Hermione para irem até a sala do diretor. Os três chegaram lá no horário devido e quando a porta de entrada se abriu eles viram que ao invés da mesa costumeira do diretor e de suas bugigangas pessoais se encontrava uma mesa incrivelmente grande onde havia varias pessoas sentadas ao redor dela.

Todos eram membros da ordem, ou aurores conhecidos que tinham se tornado membros nesses últimos dois anos. A maioria dos novatos eram aurores encontrados em Hogwarts. Estava lá também todo o corpo discente da escola. Moody estava no fim da mesa de frente a McGonagall e o local de Dumbledore estava vago propositalmente para mostrar que ele ainda era o líder da ordem. Todos os quadros de diretores haviam sidos retirados menos os Dumbledore.

Fred e Jorge também estavam lá, assim como o ex-capitão de quadribol de Harry Olívio Woody, agora ele estava com uma farta barba morena e cabelos grandes formando uma grande juba como a do leão da grifinória, ele deu um breve aceno para os três que corresponderam rapidamente.

-_Potter, Ronald Weasley e Granger... Sentem, por favor... _– Shacklebolt falou. Ele parecia estar mais magro e cansado que o normal, parecia não dormir direito, os garotos obedeceram.

-_Potter, por favor, poderia nos contar em maiores detalhes sobre os horcruxes e como Dumbledore falou deles para você? _– Moody foi logo direto fazendo o garoto se assustar – _todos aqui já sabemos o que eles significam graças ao nosso amigo Slughorn... Mas precisamos que explique sobre os horcruxes de Voldemort..._

_-Mas... _– Harry estava meio sem jeito, pois sabia que ali poderia ter algum espião assim como havia na ordem da fênix organizada pelo próprio Dumbledore dois anos atrás. – _Moody... Porque não perguntam ao quadro do Dumbledore..._

_-Harry você não sabe ainda, mas os quadros dos diretores são escolhidos feitos quando eles ainda estão vivos, e contem a memória do mesmo na ocasião... O quadro do Alvo foi feito há aproximadamente cinco anos... _– McGonagall respondeu – _na época, você havia acabado de destruir o diário de Riddle, e ele só começou a investigar sobre os horcruxes no seu quarto ano..._

Harry não sabia daquilo, ele jurava que o quadro era como um horcrux do diretor, mas sabia que não podia ser propriamente um horcrux, pois para que se fizesse um horcrux precisaria se fazer algo tão maligno que fizesse com que a alma do individuo se partisse por si só e aí separa-lo do corpo.

-_Potter precisamos que relate sobre todo o avanço da sua missão até agora, precisamos ficar a par de toda a situação, para que possamos ajudá-lo... _– um jovem auror que Harry já vira duas vezes nos corredores do colégio falou – _eu sou Silas Carátaco Dearborn – _Harry já tinha o visto antes em algum lugar – _não sei se sabe, mas meu pai serviu a ordem original e tenho prazer de servir agora contra os assassinos dele – _Harry lembrou de um homem que aparecia na foto que Moody o mostrara no largo grimauld dois anos atrás – _por favor, Potter conte-nos o que sabe, para que consigamos acabar com os pedaços da alma de Voldemort._

Hermione ficou meio envergonhada pelo fato de que a poucos dias atrás ter contado a Tonks muita coisa sobre os horcruxes, apesar de confiar plenamente nela, mas o segredo não pertencia a ela, o que a fez ficar inquieta na reunião.

-_Se acalme Silas... _– Lupin interveio – _Harry a partir de agora não poderá sair como tem conseguido ultimamente, você não sabe, mas nós já temos a confirmação que vocês três, as Srtas. Weasley e Lovegood e o Sr. Logbotton foram até a sala de profecias no ministério a pouco tempo. O problema Harry é que todo o ministério basicamente soube dessa noticia, ou seja, agora Voldemort deve ter uma vaga noção de que você está atrás de seus horcruxes... _– ele pausou e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Harry – _acho que já que chegamos a esse ponto, precisa revelar o que sabe para os membros da ordem._

_-Não... _– Harry respondeu firmemente, fazendo muitos dos presentes olharem desconfiados para o garoto. – _se Dumbledore não contou para todos os detalhes da sua mais secreta missão é porque ele suspeitava de algum espião... E estava certo... Se Dumbledore não soube escolher, porque confiaria numa ordem que nem sequer foi escolhida por ele?_

_-O que esse garoto quer dizer com isso – _uma moça de cabelos loiros e fartos falou bem ao fundo. – _todos nós somos filhos ou parentes de antigos membros da ordem, ou membros que já pertenciam a ordem escolhida pelo Prof Dumbledore, os outros já estavam trabalhando para ordem sem mesmo saber e foram recrutados assim que o Prof Dumbledore..._

_-E quem é você? _– Rony entrou na conversa.

-_Não faça perguntas idiotas Rony... _– Fred ralhou com o irmão.

-_Sou Cecília Prewett filha de Gideão Prewett morto por cinco comensais da morte depois de impossibilitar quatro deles... _– ela respondeu com o maior orgulho – _escute aqui Potter, todos nós já sabemos do quão forte você é, mas não somos fracos entendeu?_

_-Cecília não extrapole... Tenha calma sim? _– McGonagall acalmou os ânimos – _fale Potter..._

_-Desculpe se os ofendi, mas não direi nada a ninguém alem do Prof Lupin, a Profª. McGonagall, o Prof Slughorn, o Prof Moody, a Srta. Tonks entre outros... _– Harry parecia decidido no que ia falar – _só falarei em quem confio plenamente e que sei que o Prof Dumbledore confiaria..._

_-Isso é um ultraje – _respondeu Silas – _não aceitarei que um pirralho mande na ordem..._

_-Um pirralho que tem mais informações que você Dearborn – _Moody rosnou – _fique calado, se o Potter assim deseja, por enquanto assim será... É melhor que só alguns membro da ordem saibam sobre o assunto do quê nenhum – _ele olhou para Harry – _Potter decida quem fica e quem sai, depois que você nos colocar a par dos assuntos nós chamaremos os membros remanescentes..._

Harry concordou com a cabeça, porem os membros que não foram escolhidos saíram irritados e com olhares furiosos para Harry. Depois de muito olhar para as pessoas o garoto contou tudo o que sabia sobre os horcruxes até agora, falou do espelho e de como haviam destruído o cálice de Humplepuff e do medalhão de Slytherin. Falou também da suspeita que Dumbledore havia dito de que provavelmente Nagini a cobra que andava com Voldemort era o quinto pedaço da alma do mesmo.

Ao final da explicação, eles decidiram que nenhum outro membro a ordem saberia sobre qual eram os horcruxes destruídos e quantos eram, decidiram dizer que só dois tinha sido destruídos, assim como Dumbledore tinha deixado a missão.

Moody e os outros decidiram que Harry seria avisado sobre qualquer rastro de Voldemort, mas o garoto disse que queria sair sozinho atrás das pistas de Voldemort, mas isso foi negado na hora, pois era muito perigoso já que todos os comensais estavam atrás dele. Ficou decidido então que iriam ter que avisar a Harry sobre qualquer nova noticia sobre as investigações.

-_Então está combinado – _Moody rosnou e se levantou fazendo um grande barulho graças a sua perna de pau – _Eu como atual chefe da ordem do aurores e atual líder da ordem da fênix nomeio os senhores Harry J. Potter, Ronald B. Weasley e a senhorita Hermione J. Granger como aurores conceituados pelo ministério da magia - _fez um gesto com sua varinha e três pergaminhos caíram na frente de cada um respectivamente -_ e membros da ordem da fênix..._

**N/A:**

**vamos lá**

**não disse que o capitulo tinha ficado meio fraco**

**bem eu prometo que daqui para ocapitulo trinta vai ficar bom de novo**

**e estamos chegando na reta final da fic... eu acho**

**xD**

**agradecimentos especiais para qm mandou review no ultimo cap**

**Hope-W: tipooo eu tbm estava perdido na historia, e eu tive que reler toda a fic**

**E bem ainda não me achei por isso tou tentnado o maximo para ficar bom, porque ainda tou com um bloqueio xD**

**I ao teu cap**

**O mais importante da fic**

**Tah chegando deve ser o o 31 ou 33 num sei ainda**

**Mas tah chegando**

**Bju;**

**Snuffles: ei vei**

**Viajei no teu review estribaquetava**

**Eu coloquei isso no cap foi?**

**o.O nem percebi xD**

**flw aê vei**

**vanii: foi mal a demora**

**como jah expliquei no outro vou tentar postar um por semana, ou um por cada 15 dias**

**;D**

**.Miss.H.Granger. : o pior q eu também estou decepcionado com o ultimo cap eu realmente achei que ficou muito enrolão, e achei que esse agora também, por isso amoooooooooo seus reviews, a sua critica me empenha a tentar fazer o melhor possivel, pena ainda naum consegui fazer o meu melhor neh?**

**xD**

**e sim Ronald Billius Weasley eh um porco... Mas calma ele ainda vai merecer a Mione**

**hehehe**

**espero que você continue acompanhando a fic**

**Espero seu review**

**E agradecimentos para as pessoas que se manifestaram enquanto a fic estava interditada**

**Liz nichols: tipo ainda bem que vc mandou review**

**E contniua mandando tah**

**Agora q tah registrada... xD**

**E obrigado pela força**

**Graças a pessoas feito vc que eu decidi continuar**

**;D**

**Denise Potter: a fão portuguesa**

**Eh a mais perfeita**

**Te adoru viu**

**e por favor manda review**

**amo seus review**

**bju**

**Bem é isso**

**xD**

**próximo cap**

**espero que fique melhor que esse**

**e por favor MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Serio**

**Quanto mais review**

**Juro que mais rápido postarei**

**Por que quanto mais cobrarem, melhor farei e mais rápido tambem**

**Certo?**

**Ou seja **

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS**

**Preciso saber como anda a fic**

**xD**

**eh isso**

**Malfeito Feito**


	28. Uma Surpresa no Natal

**N/A: nossa esse cap demorou pra caramba... um mÊs... desculpa... foi mal aê pssoal eh que eu estava estudando e num tive tempo para escrever... também decidi que vou esticar a fic**

**Quando eu voltei a re-escrever eu tinha decido acaba-la pelo cap 33 mas agora achoq eu vai até o cap 42 e com mais uns três epilogos**

**Mas ainda naum sei**

**Bem o cap ficou um pouco pequeno... eu tentar postar o 29... que já esta na metade... D... próximo final de semana poq eu soh tenho a segunda a terça e a sexta para escrever...**

**Bem eh isso eu achei o cap bem bom...**

**Espero que gostem**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 28 – Uma Surpresa no Natal**

Já fazia quatro semanas que Ginny estava na ala hospitalar e sem nenhuma previsão para que ela saísse, apesar de agora o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não passarem o tempo todo ao lado dela, quase nunca eles ficavam afastados da filha.

Harry achou muita dificuldade para poder conversar com sua noiva e a primeira oportunidade que teve foi quando já se havia passado uma semana, depois de muita insistência da ruiva, pois tinha ameaçado fazer greve de fome se não pudesse falar com o garoto.

Apesar de estar muito envergonhado o garoto foi o primeiro a tomar iniciativa.

-_Ginny... Er... Eu tenho que... _– o garoto começou enquanto sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ginny pulou em cima dele e o beijou varias vezes fazendo seus óculos ficarem tortos. – _Ginny..._

_-Harry não precisa pedir desculpas... _– Ginny mostrou o braço para o garoto – _a Madame Promfey me garantiu que já estão desenvolvendo um antídoto para esse tipo de veneno... O pior é ter que ficar presa aqui – _ela fez uma cara emburrada – _fora isso, é muito bom ter mordomias – _e abriu um largo sorriso.

-_Mas Ginny eu... _­- Harry não sabia como começar a se desculpar com a garota, ele sabia que ela não iria querer desculpas, mas ele teria de tentar – _eu sei que você não vai aceitar as minhas desculpas, mas por favor, deixe-me falar... _– ele olhou para a garota que já estava com a boca aberta, mas a fechou rapidamente – _sei que não adianta dizer que a culpa minha e que eu não deveria tê-la levado... Sei que dirá que foi por conta própria e a escolha foi sua ao tentar retirar o horcrux do lugar... _– a garota concordou com a cabeça – _Porem Ginny eu me sinto culpado, não só por você, mas como pela Mione... Não por vocês quererem participar da missão, até porque sei que não aceitariam que eu deixasse vocês de lado, mas pelo fato que vocês quase morreram por um veneno que era só para min _– ele falou e levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos da ruiva – _sabe... O veneno não fez nenhum efeito em min, assim como na vez que fui com Dumbledore na caverna, não sei qual o motivo, mas os venenos não surtem efeito em min... Por isso que me sinto culpado por vocês terem ido comigo até lá..._

_-Deixe de besteira – _ela o interrompeu bruscamente – _o veneno pode até não surtir efeito em você, mas a solidão de carregar esse fardo sozinho surte – _ela deu um sorriso e tocou no rosto dele – _não importa que eu tenha que me ferir para te ajudar, a única coisa que importa é que eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado... _– e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Após algum tempo de silêncio e beijos, o garoto retirou do seu bolso o anel que tinha dado a garota como compromisso de noivado.

-_Eu tenho outra coisa para falar... _– ele entregou o anel na mão dela – _parece que seu anel não serve mais... – _a garota pegou o anel e olhou para ele atentamente por alguns segundos – _eu lamento Ginny, mas prometo que te darei outro..._

_-Não precisa... _– ela abriu um largo sorriso – _a Madame Promfey me disse que esse anel salvou minha vida, ele absorveu noventa por cento do veneno... Se não fosse por você poderia estar morta, por isso quero ficar com ele como lembrança do nosso amor... _– e colocou o anel na mão boa.

-_Certo... _– Harry olhou sorrindo para ela – _mas ainda assim quero te dar um anel novo... Um só nosso, para quando eu pedir sua mão em casamento ao seu pai... _– e abriu um sorriso. A garota o abraçou.

Logo depois de ter essa conversa com Ginny, o garoto pediu para Mundungus arrumar o melhor anel do mercado, já que por hora ainda não podia sair da escola.

Quando formaram-se seis semanas desde o ataque, foi anunciado aos alunos remanescentes, a maioria deixou a escola apesar da vasta segurança, na verdade só ficaram cerca de seis alunos, já que Rony, Harry e Hermione haviam se graduado antecipadamente, eles eram: Ginny, Neville, Luna, Susana Bones, Donutoy e Carl Serwiut e Tina Yutaro, dois segundanistas gêmeos filhos de um dos curandeiros que trabalhavam em Hogwarts e uma quartanista filha do auror Hikano Yutaro.

Os pai e avós de Susana, Luna e Neville foram levados até Hogwarts para se instalar lá. A avó de Neville foi a única que insistiu em ficar em casa, só concordou quando soube que seu filho e sua nora estavam em Hogwarts aí então decidiu finalmente ir morar na escola.

Neville, Luna e Susana estavam recebendo aulas especiais para se graduarem o mais rápido possível, na verdade Ginny já estava graduada, porem Moody só pretendia fazer isso formalmente assim que ela saísse da ala hospitalar.

Hermione estava coordenando as aulas para os três alunos com a supervisão de McGonagall e os antigos professores que elogiavam bastante o trabalho da garota. Rony passava a maior parte do tempo estudando feitiços poderosos com a ajuda de Fred e Jorge que vez por outra pregavam uma peça no garoto.

Assim o tempo foi se passando até que depois da sexta semana e meia de Ginny na ala hospitalar o primeiro ataque de Voldemort aconteceu. Ele atacou a família de ex-comensais da morte que não responderam aos seus inúmeros chamados, fazendo a noticia chegar finalmente a América. Como esperado pela ordem a América ignorou o fato e desprezou Voldemort como um grande bruxo, já a atitude dos paises europeus foi bem diferente. Alguns ministérios se aliaram e formaram uma aliança para combater qualquer foco de poder do bruxo fora do reino unido, mas os planos foram por água abaixo, pois se teve noticia de um ataque a mais de cinqüenta trouxas e bruxos na Espanha.

Depois desses ataques quase não se via aurores ou membros da ordem em Hogwarts, eles sempre estavam patrulhando ou viajando para outro país para certificar-se de que não havia nenhum perigo de um ataque surpresa.

Harry já estava ficando entediado quando a primeira quinzena de dezembro terminou, afinal não podia sair de Hogwarts ainda e Ginny ainda não havia sido liberada da ala hospitalar, fazendo com que até os programas de inverno com sua noiva não funcionasse. Outra coisa que o frustrava bastante era o fato de como iria pedir a mão da garota em casamento, pois sabia muito bem que ia ter que falar com todos os irmãos Weasleys inclusive Rony, isso era o que mais assustava o garoto.

O ruivo por vez agora não sabia o que pensar, pois de um jeito ou de outro ainda estava brigado com Hermione embora a amizade deles tivesse voltado com força total, os dois tinham regredido a fase de quando tocavam as mãos ou quando trocavam olhares ficavam envergonhados. Fora isso o garoto também estava enfrentando uma situação parecida com Luna, o que era bastante complicado.

Os dois garotos agora só se encontravam na ala hospitalar, pois agora que o colégio estava completamente deserto eles podiam treinar sozinhos ou ficar refletindo sozinhos.

Mundungus já havia trago para Harry três anéis estranhos e bizarros, um era um anel verde muito empoeirado, outro nem sequer era um anel de verdade, muito provavelmente um anel feito por feitiço, e o terceiro era o menos ruim dos três mas era encantado e fazia a pessoa com o anel ficar fazendo gestos obscenos. Depois da entrega do terceiro Harry entregou uma bolsa com cinqüenta galeões para o bruxo maltrapilho que abriu um largo sorriso.

-_Mundungus, agora é serio com esse dinheiro você pode arrumar o melhor anel do mundo dos bruxos – _Harry falou enquanto entregava a bolsa – _eu quero até o natal._

_-O que é isso Harry... _– Mundungus deu um sorriso um tanto quanto traiçoeiro – _você sabe que agora com a guerra declarada esta muito difícil de arrumar um anel decente... Acho que eu terei de ir até a escócia para arrumar um decente..._

_-Não quero saber – _Harry tirou outra bolsa, agora menor com vinte e cinco galeões – _agora são setenta e cinco galeões se não me trouxer até o natal o melhor anel de todo o reino unido eu te mato entendeu?_

_-Claro –_ o bruxo pegou a bolsinha rapidamente e colocou no bolso – _até o natal sem falta – _e saiu com um grande sorriso.

Finalmente faltando uma semana para o natal Ginny foi liberada da ala hospitalar, mas continuava sem poder fazer esforços e tinha que trocar de curativos duas vezes por dia. Harry ficou muito feliz com a noticia e agora aguardava ansiosamente o retorno de Mundungus que já não dava as caras por lá há alguns dias.

Ele esperava que o bruxo trapaceiro finalmente conseguisse trazer um anel decente e quando ele chegou à três dias da véspera de natal a noticia não podia ser melhor. Mundungus trouxe um anel de ouro com diamantes e no centro havia um diamante maior que os menores com um P grande.

-_Harry meu querido foi muito difícil de arrumá-lo, ele pertence há uma família nobre espanhola... _– ele foi ensaiando seu antigo discurso.

-_Tudo bem pode ficar com o que sobrou – _Harry falou enquanto olhava para o anel – _mas esse anel não é trouxa é?_

_-Claro que não... Ele pertence a família muy famosa e antiga espanhola os Pontes-Forte... E veja eu o escolhi por causa desse P, de Potter – _Mundungus deu um grande sorriso – _sabe eu pensei em tudo nem me pergunte como o consegui, o preço excedeu o que havia me dado mais como você é meu amigo só vou cobra metade do que faltou..._

-_Como assim faltou? _– Harry olhou indignado para o bruxo maltrapilho – _você quer dizer que esse anel custou mais que setenta e cinco galeões?_

_-Sim... Na verdade meu querido amigo ele custou quinhentos galeões e treze nuques... Um preço razoável já que ele já foi usado pelo ex-ministo da magia Marco Pontes-Forte – _Mundungus fez cara de pomposo.

-_Quinhentos galeões?_

_-E treze nuques... Mas você só precisa me dar trezentos... Com os cem anteriores ficariam faltando cem, mas como você é meu camarada não irei cobrar... _– Mundungus passou o braço por cima do ombro que logo se esquivou. Harry sabia que provavelmente o anel não custara mais que doze galeões para Mundungus, mas também sabia que agora o trapaceiro deveria estar sendo procurado por outros bruxos do mercado negro, pois com certeza havia aplicado um golpe em alguém.

-_Não tenho trezentos galeões aqui... _– Harry ainda estava inconformado – _mas vou falar com o Gui para pegar para min quando for a Grincotes... Se quiser pode ir você mesmo com ele... _– o garoto ficou olhando para a reação de Mundungus que rapidamente se esquivou.

-_Não posso Harry... Trabalho... Tenho que ajudar o Hagrid com alguns assuntos sabe e resolver algumas pendências com os gêmeos... Não poderei sair daqui tão cedo – _e deu um sorriso amarelado para o garoto.

Harry agora tinha certeza que Mundungus estava extorquindo o maior numero de galeões possíveis dele, porem não estava se importando muito, pois o anel de fato era muito bonito e ele poderia pedir a mão de Ginny formalmente no dia do natal.

Ele passava agora a maior parte do tempo com Ginny e era ele quem trocava, muitas vezes, os curativos da garota. Vez por outra eles passavam um tempo com Hermione, ou Harry ia ajudar a amiga a coordenar as aulas para os três alunos remanescentes.

Quando finalmente chegou a véspera de natal Rony finalmente se juntou com eles um pouco antes da ceia.

-_Rony você tem sumido ultimamente... – _Hermione comentou enquanto davam os últimos retoques nas arvores de natal – _onde tem estado?_

_-Por aí... – _o ruivo respondeu olhando para a garota.

-_Mas o que exatamente tem feito? _– Harry perguntou enquanto colocava uma estrelava magicamente iluminada no alto da arvore.

-_Tenho praticado alguns feitiços e ajudado o Fred e o Jorge com as suas novas invenções..._

_-Certo... Faz um tempinho que não conversamos... Só nós três _– Harry falou e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar e ficaram observando Hermione colorir todas as arvores com esferas vermelhas e azuis cintilantes.

-_É... Na verdade não conversamos direito desde o Halloween... Harry ainda não tive a oportunidade de perguntar... Você conseguiu destruir o horcrux? _– Hermione perguntou enquanto se sentava ficando de frente para os dois garotos.

-_Acho que sim... Bem a taça que estava no meio da sala se partiu e depois nós estávamos em Hogwarts de novo... _– ele falou tentando relembrar do fato.

-_Mas você não viu a imagem do Voldemort se dissipando? _– Hermione olhou confusa para o garoto.

-_Não..._

-_Como assim a imagem de Voldemort? _– Rony perguntou, pois não estava entendendo nada na conversa.

-_Harry... Lembra quando destruiu o diário do Riddle? Você nos contou que ele começou a se dissipar, como se estivesse morrendo _– Hermione falou – _bem quando eu e a Ginny destruímos o medalhão isso também aconteceu..._

_-Isso quer dizer que o horcrux não foi destruído? _– Harry falou boquiaberto.

-_Não sei... Pode ser que seja um horcrux falso... _– Hermione respondeu desapontada.

-_Mas o anel que a Ginny usava explodiu... _– o garoto falou indignado.

-_Que anel? _– Rony estava realmente confuso com os fatos relatados pelos amigos.

-_Isso não importa Rony... _­- Hermione olhou para Harry irritada – _você não se certificou de que o horcrux havia sido destruído?_

_-Não... Porque ele simplesmente se partiu no meio! _– Harry olhou para amiga igualmente irritado – _o horcrux foi destruído, se é que aquilo era um horcrux..._

_-Mas porque o espelho nos levaria para um horcrux falso? _– Rony perguntou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

-_Não faço a mínima idéia – _respondeu Harry.

Hermione ficou calada olhando para cara de Rony com espanto, o garoto logo passou a mão no rosto e procurou algum sinal do que havia espantado a garota, mas não sentiu nada anormal depois se virou para uma das esferas coloridas da arvore que estavam atrás dele e ficou olhando seu reflexo para procurar algo anormal.

-_O que foi Mione? _– ele desistiu de procurar algo e olhou para ela confuso.

-_Você esta certo Rony... Porque o espelho nos levaria para um horcrux falso? _– ela estava com um brilho no olhar – _o espelho não foi feito por Voldemort..._

_-Como assim? ­– _perguntaram Harry e Rony juntos.

-_Não lembra Harry... R.A.B. _– Hermione estava pasma – _lembra do recado que estava dentro do medalhão falso? Como pude esquecer... Com os acontecimentos do casamento e nossa conturbada a Hogwarts... Com a aparição do espelho eu esqueci totalmente do recado..._

Harry estava igualmente pasmo, parecia que tinha levado um murro no estomago... Ele tinha esquecido completamente do recado deixado pelo homem que roubou o horcrux de Voldemort da caverna.

-_Mas achei que o horcrux falso tivesse ajudado vocês a destruir o verdadeiro medalhão... _– Rony falou quebrando o gelo.

-_E ajudou... _– Hermione respondeu subitamente e quase que silenciosamente – _então isso quer dizer que..._

_-R.A.B. é o criador do espelho... _– Harry concluiu.

-_Mas como? Lupin nos disse que... Não você recebeu uma carta com a assinatura do Dumbledore... _– Rony disse olhando para o rosto dos amigos.

-_Deve ter sido uma carta falsa... Alguém colocou a caixa com o espelho e a caixa nos meios dos pertences de Dumbledore... Mas por que estaria endereçada para min? _– Harry olhou surpreso e desconfiado para os amigos.

-_Não faço a mínima idéia..._

_-Porque ele quer sua ajuda – _Hermione falou interrompendo a resposta de Rony – _esse tal de R.A.B. esta tentando destruir os horcruxes certo? Então ele esta querendo que você o ajude a destruí-los..._

_-Mais por quê? _– Harry indagou.

-_Porque não é seguro destruir um horcrux... Os escudos que Voldemort criou são realmente perigosos porem o verdadeiro perigo esta no objeto... Aquele que o tocar poderá ser possuído por uma fração da alma de Voldemort e tentara roubar o corpo da pessoa... Assim como fez o Riddle com a Ginny e tenho certeza de que tentou fazer com Dumbledore... Acho que foi o próprio Dumbledore que destruiu sua mão junto com o anel, lembre-se que ele andou com o anel por algum tempo –_ a garota respirou um pouco – _e depois simplesmente parou de usa-lo, ele deve ter ficado com o anel no dedo para ter certeza que não havia mais nenhum vestígio de Voldemort no anel..._

_-Então porque um horcrux verdadeiro estava na câmara secreta? E o pior como esse tal R.A.B. colocou lá? _– Harry olhou para Hermione, ele estava impressionado com as conclusões rápidas e possivelmente precisas da amiga, já estava acostumado com esse seu raciocínio fora do comum, porem não deixava de surpreender quando ela deduzia coisas dificílimas tão rapidamente.

-_Não sei _– Hermione parou um pouco tentando refletir.

-_Talvez o cara chamado R.A.B. tenha simplesmente querido disfarçar sua presença... Ele talvez tenha descoberto que Dumbledore estava atrás do medalhão que havia deixado com uma mensagem para Voldemort e decidiu fingir ser o próprio Voldemort e construiu o espelho para que Dumbledore ajudasse-o na busca dos outros horcruxes... _– Rony comentou fazendo Hermione e Harry olharem surpresos boquiabertos com o comentário do ruivo – _é o que eu acho sabe..._

_-Se você estiver certo Rony então o R.A.B. quer se vingar de Voldemort com toda a ajuda possível, mas como será que ele sabe a localização dos horcruxes tão facilmente? _­ - Harry falou enquanto lembrava-se da noite em que Dumbledore lhe explicou sobre a existência dos horcruxes – _Dumbledore demorou alguns anos para saber a localização de dois horcruxes, e quando chegou a caverna ele já havia sido roubado..._

_-Espere um minuto... R.A.B. chamou Voldemort de Lorde das Trevas... Isso quer dizer que ele é ou já foi um comensal da morte... _– Hermione falou horrorizada – _como pode que um comensal queira destruir Voldemort?_

_-Não faço a mínima idéia – _Rony respondeu fazendo Harry e Hermione olharem sorrindo para o amigo, se o ruivo respondesse novamente com uma teoria bem bolada os dois realmente se assustariam.

-_Então não podemos mais seguir as pistas do espelho ou... _– Harry perguntou meio confuso.

-_Acho que não Harry... Se não fosse o anel da Ginny, eu e ela estaríamos mortas agora... Por algum motivo você não foi afetado pela fumaça, e tudo por um horcrux falso... Eu acho que R.A.B. pode estar querendo se livrar de quem possui o espelho agora que o mesmo destruiu um horcrux, mas como ele sabe? _– Hermione olhou aflita para os amigos – _será que ele está na ordem?_

_-Impossível... _– Rony falou – _todos na ordem têm seu motivo para querer se vingar de Voldemort, mas nenhum o admira ao ponto de chamá-lo de Lorde das Trevas e nenhum membro tentaria matar um "aliado"..._

_-Também acho Mione... Então está decidido eu vou entregar o espelho ao Moody _– Harry falou enquanto se levantava – _a partir de agora vamos atrás das pistas de Voldemort e não de enigmas..._

Os três saíram do saguão principal para se arrumar para o jantar de natal que aconteceria em breve. Harry foi o único que ficou realmente nervoso com que ia vestir. No seu interior uma luta era travada entre o Harry que mandava ele ir com qualquer coisa, pois os Weasleys não se importavam com a aparência e um Harry que dizia que boa aparência iria desviar um pouco a fúria dos Weasleys.

Ele acabou usando uma veste normal que ganhara de Fred e Jorge, na verdade eram bem extravagantes mais o garoto arrumou um jeito de deixá-las menos chamativas. Não sabia como iria disfarçar para Rony quando se encontraram no salão comunal, na verdade a maioria dos Weasleys estava no salão comunal da Grifinória, menos Ginny que havia ficado numa sala próxima a ala hospitalar, para que se houvesse qualquer recaída pudesse ir diretamente para lá.

Hermione também voltara aos aposentos da Grifinória, as famílias de Neville Luna e Susana ficaram no salão comunal da corvinal, e alguns aurores se instalaram em algumas salas, já que no inverno era muito frio perto dos salões comunais da lufa-lufa e sonserina.

Todos vestiam roupas caseiras e Hermione foi a única a notar como o garoto olhava para o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos e de como passava a mão na testa para enxugar o suor.

-_Cê ta bem Harry? _– Hermione perguntou enquanto eles seguiam para o salão principal.

-_Estou como não estaria? _– ele respondeu enquanto olhava para as costas de Ginny e depois para as do Sr. Weasley, Rony, Fred, Jorge e assim sucessivamente.

-_Não parece... Nervoso com alguma coisa? Como um pedido... _– Hermione olhou sorrindo para o garoto que ficou lívido.

-_A Ginny não..._

_-Não. Eu vi você saindo de perto do Mundungus outro dia e depois vi um anel falso no chão do carpete... Eu só fiz associar à noticia vocês estavam noivos e que o anel antigo da Ginny fora destruído –_ Hermione olhou para o bolso de Harry e viu um pequeno volume em forma quadrangular – _se eu fosse você pediria para falar com o Sr. Weasley sozinho..._

_-Mas e o Rony e..._

_-Que se danem... O Sr. Weasley vai adorar a noticia e sei que irá aprovar os seus cunhados também irão aprovar Harry eu sei disso... _– ela deu um sorriso e depois pareceu desapontada.

-_Rony logo irá fazer isso... Eu sei – _e Harry deu um sorriso para a amiga que ruborizou depois o garoto aumentou o passo para ficar ao lado de Rony que ficou olhando para Hermione confuso.

-_O que cês estavam falando? Era sobre min? _– Rony olhou para Harry depois olhar para Hermione por alguns segundos.

-_Não esta se achando o centro das atenções Won-won? _­– Harry sorriu para o amigo que amarrou a cara e depois deu um sorriso.

O Salão Principal estava do mesmo jeito que eles haviam deixado

Havia varias mesas ao redor da grande árvore, uma excepcionalmente gigante, para abrigar toda a família Weasley e seus convidados.

A ceia ocorreu sem nenhuma grande surpresa, todos se empanturraram de comida e depois ficaram a vontade para conversar, até parecia que era um natal normal, e por um momento eles estavam esquecendo do que se passava longe de Hogwarts.

Harry finalmente tomou coragem e seguiu o conselho d Hermione de chamar o Sr. Weasley para longe, a principio ele iria esperar que todos estivessem muito cansados para que só o Sr. Weasley escutasse, porem achou que o plano de Hermione era ligeiramente melhor.

O Sr. Weasley estava sorrindo como a muito tempo não sorria, o que deixou Harry menos nervoso, ele sabia que a noticia seria um choque, porem estava esperando que ele aceitasse com bom grado como Hermione dissera.

-_Sr. Weasley eu tenho uma coisa importantíssima para lhe falar... _– Harry falou quase num sussurro.

-_É sobre Você-sabe-quem Harry? _– ele mudou um pouco seu sorriso.

-_Não..._

_-Então esta tudo bem filho... _– ele deu uma tapinha nas costas do garoto que retribuiu um sorriso forçado.

-_Er... Sinceramente não sei como dizer isso senhor, mas... _– ele pausou e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do homem ruivo, respirou – _eu gostaria de pedir sua permissão para casar-me com a Ginny! – _Harry falou incrivelmente rápido.

No inicio o garoto achou que o Sr. Weasley não havia entendido o que disse, mas logo viu a fase confusa do Sr. Weasley mudar para um vermelho bem forte. Harry estava realmente temendo essa reação, porem inesperadamente o Sr. Weasley abraçou Harry firmemente.

-_Harry... _– ele parecia estar chorando – _eu não poderia estar mais feliz em ouvir isso... Você vai se casar com a minha pequena garotinha – _ele parou e enxugou o rosto – _sabe rapaz, eu sempre pedi a Merlin que vocês ficassem juntos, não ninguém melhor nesse mundo para protegê-la e para fazê-la feliz... Eu confio totalmente em você garoto como se fosse um filho meu... _– ele pausou e virou o copo de um liquido preto, que Harry acreditou ser uísque – _eu dou a permissão, mas com uma condição..._

Harry calou-se e ficou esperando o Sr. Weasley dizer a condição, qualquer uma seria ótima, já que ele havia aceitado o casamento entre Harry e Ginny.

-_O casamento terá que ser n'A Toca _– e deu um sorriso amarelo. Harry confirmou com a cabeça e virou-se para a mesa onde Ginny olhava apreensiva para a cena, o garoto deu um largo sorriso para ela que rapidamente entendeu a resposta do pai e retribuiu o sorriso.

Os dois voltaram para a mesa, e como esperado o Sr. Weasley pediu silêncio e fez o anuncio do noivado de Harry e Ginny. Os dois coraram um pouco porem Harry pareceu segurar as pontas, ele sabia estar recebendo vários olhares surpresos dos seus futuros cunhados porem continuou a olhar firme para seu futuro sogro, mas antes que pudesse continuar a observar o discurso do homem ele recebeu um imenso abraço da Sr. Weasley que estava chorando.

-_Oh Harry querido... Eu sempre soube... Vocês dois – _e fez uma pausa para soluçar – _eu não poderia querer outro genro... Você já sabe que sempre foi da família não? – _ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do garoto – _mas agora é oficial... Você é um Weasley..._

E daí em diante foi só comemoração guiada por Fred e Jorge que pareciam estar adivinhando que haveria uma noticia realmente boa no meio da festa. Até Rony parecia estar feliz com a noticia o que realmente surpreendeu Harry, pois ele era de longe o mais ciumento dos irmãos.

Hermione parecia está com um sorriso dizendo "eu te avisei", e só tirou esse sorriso cínico da cara, pois quando já se passava da meia noite e a Sra. Weasley falou para ela que seria a próxima a entrar na família e que ficaria contentíssima se ela fosse a sua nova nora, o que fez a garota ficar parecendo um pimentão, e fazer com que Rony saísse de fininho do local.

Aos poucos em pequenos grupos o salão foi se esvaziando e sobraram poucas pessoas no local. Harry decidiu levar Ginny até o local onde estava dormindo.

-_Harry eu tou tão feliz... _– ela falou enquanto andava abraçada com o garoto – _sabe... Desde o enterro de Dumbledore quando você me dispensou... Bem eu achei que nós talvez nunca ficássemos juntos... _– o garoto assentiu com a cabeça, na verdade ele pensara que depois da morte de Dumbledore embarcaria em uma jornada sem volta, porem muitas coisas tinham acontecido a ele e decidira aceitar a ajuda do s amigos – _eu realmente fiquei muito triste quando a Hermione me falou sobre sua missão e tudo mais... Só que mais uma vez ela estava certa, ela disse que eu devia tentar reconquista-lo antes que partisse em sua missão e veja só... Ela sempre acerta..._

_-Ou quase sempre... – _Harry sabia o quanto a amiga o conhecia, porem sabia que a garota não tinha a mesma sorte tentar saber o que iria acontecer com ela mesma.

-_Como assim? _– Ginny olhou parou para olhar o rosto de Harry.

-_Ela e o Rony... _– Harry falou e fez Ginny entender sua mensagem – _quando será que vão se entender?_

_-Quando o Rony parar de ser um porco chauvinista... _– Ginny respondeu sorrindo, o que fez Harry rir também._ – Ginny tenho que te falar um negocio..._

_-Vocês vão sair de Hogwarts? _– a garota interrompeu-o fazendo-o se surpreender.

-_Como você... Eu não contei para ninguém..._

_-Eu te conheço a um bocado de tempo Harry – _olhou diretamente para os olhos verde dele – _eu queria ir com vocês..._

_-Mas não acho..._

_-... Que seja uma boa idéia, pois estou machucada – _Harry ficou admirando como Ginny conseguia prever usas palavras – _eu sei que estou machucada, mas logo que ficar boa irei com você, e você não poderá me impedir..._

_-Certo... Você não esta aprendendo legimência com o Lupin está?_

_-Claro que não seu bobo, eu só te conheço perfeitamente bem para saber qual serão suas próximas idéias idiotas..._

_-Não são totalmente idiotas – _ralhou o garoto com Ginny que sorriu e o beijou.

Eles já estavam na frente da sala onde a garota dormiu, Harry ficou um pouco nervoso, pois estavam sozinhos agora na frente do "quarto" dela, o que fez o garoto começar a ter pensamentos indecentes.

-_Acho melhor eu ir... _– ele deu um beijo de despedida – _senão iremos ter ido mais longe do que esperávamos..._

_-Claro – _ela parecia um pouco desapontada, mas deu um beijão no garoto e entrou no quarto.

Harry seguiu para o salão comunal pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Uma parte dele estava revoltada consigo mesmo e a outra estava elogiando-o por ter parado naquele ponto.

Quando estava quase entrando no salão comunal percebeu que havia esquecido sua capa da invisibilidade com os presentes que havia ganhado decidiu ir até o salão pegá-la, mas antes que chegasse viu uma cena que não esperava ter visto.

Uma garota loira afastando os lábios dos de um ruivo muito conhecido. Harry a principio tentou se convencer de que não poderia ser. Ele virou-se pro lado e viu uma coisa que era ainda mais aterrorizante, uma juba castanha parada de frente para a cena.

Ele estava realmente horrorizado queria estar usando sua capa da invisibilidade agora, ou até ter ido pegá-la no outro dia.

Rony abriu os olhos e estava olhando pasmo para Luna, esta sorriu e virou-se e saiu correndo dali deixando o garoto extremamente abobado. Ele virou-se e viu o amigo e entendeu o motivo de ele estar boquiaberto porem Harry apontou para o outro lado. O ruivo virou-se e viu Hermione paralisada ele não teve tempo para fazer nada só sentiu um jato vermelho batendo em seu corpo e saindo da varinha da garota ele voou até perto de onde Harry estava que não sabia o que fazer, ele não sabia se estava mais surpreso em ver Luna beijando Rony ou de Hermione estuporando o amigo com um feitiço silencioso.

**N/A:**

**Não me matem nem deixem de ler a fic, eu tenho certeza de que alguns já esperavam isso, no próximo capitulo faremos um flashback da cena**

**xD**

**aih vocês vaum enteder melhor**

**bem os próximos caps terão supresas... eu demorei um pouco para incluir o R.A.B. vcx naum acham... eu achei que ficou um pouco tosco a parte em que o Harry e a Hermione dizem que esqueceram dele, porem eu num pensei em outro modo de fazer com que destruissem omedalhão e depois refletissem sobre o R.A.b.**

**espero que tenha ficado bom... agradecimentos as pessoas que mandaram review no ultimo cap**

**o.O**

**vaniiii: ainda bem que você adorou o cap, fiquei mto feliz espero que vc também goste desse...**

**E farei o próximo o mas rápido que puder**

**xD**

**snufles: abracadabra ia ficar mto obvio vc naum acha, e tbm eh mto sem graça prefiro criar palavras estranhas**

**shuishiushuishuis**

**manda review aê**

**Hope-W: bem a partir de agora os cap vaum ficar mais eletrizantes e eu tbm amo tonks/lupin estou tentando incluí-los na historia mas tah meio difícil**

**xD**

**bem o seu cap tah chegando... na verdade serão dois caps seus**

**os dois mas importantes...**

**e eu tbm amo um drama**

**e sabe outra coisa que amo?**

**Seus review... hum eu tenho q ler sua fic faz tempo qu e naum elio**

**o.O**

**eh q realmente estou sem tempo...**

**mas prometo q vou tentar lê-la se eu arranjar etmpo, eh poq o tempo q tenho no pc estou escrevendo...**

**mas prometo tentar ler... sua fic eh show!!!**

**Ana Karolina (karol): eu tinha pensado em naum voltar a escrever, mas com alguns reviews eu decidi voltar com força total**

**Shushishuihusuishishi**

**Espero que vc esteja gostando e qro ver seus reviews certo?**

**Naum deixe de mandar**

**Bem eh isso gente espero muito REVIEWS quem naun manda nunca por favor mande, eu siceramente qro saber sua opinião sobre o andamento da fic... por favor MANDEM REVIEWS**

**E eh isso**

**Malfeito Feito**


	29. Flocos de Neve

**N/A: primeiro eu tenho que explicar uma coisa...**

**A fic continua a ser Rony e Hermione**

**Sim eles ainda são o casal principal da fic, se ainda num deu para perceber... bem vcx vão ver isso logo logo**

**Isso eu posso afirmar**

**Outra coisa**

**Eu tenho que explicar o motivo da luna+ rony**

**Tipo eu realmente precisava de uma personagem feminina que pudesse beijar orony na fic, só que eu não queria usar a lilá de novo pois no half-blood prince ficou claro que ela naum ia ter mais nenhuma chance com o rony, como tambem naum queria criar uma nova personagem só para beijar o rony decidir usar a luna**

**Que fique claro**

**RONY & HERMIONE para sempre**

**xD**

**e sim... supresa postando o cap em menos de uma semana**

**o.O**

**vou tentar fazer uma surpresa de páscoa para vcx**

**juro que vou tentar postar o cap ainda no domingo**

**esse cap ficou meio pequeno e monotono**

**eu diria até chato**

**masssssssssss**

**é porque os capítulos importantes estão chegando**

**naum sei o próximo vai ficar bommmmmmmm**

**mas posso garantir que vai ficar melhor que esse**

**bom Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 29 – Flocos de Neve**

Rony abriu os olhos viu dois imensos olhos verdes observando-o. Ele reconheceu logo os olhos como o do amigo, mas atrás viu que dois jovens bruxos estavam confusos sobre a cena.

-_O que esta havendo ai Potter?_­ – um dos bruxos falou.

-_Nada... Ele só desmaiou bebida sabe... _– o amigo respondeu.

-_Mas eu tenho certeza que vi um lampejo vermelho vindo do outro corredor... Estamos fazendo a patrulha sabe... _– o outro bruxo retrucou parecia irritado por ter que fazer a patrulha do castelo em noite de natal.

-_É que ele estava brincando de estuporar as esferas coloridas da árvore de natal e de repente desmaiou – _Harry respondeu.

-_Vamos... _– o primeiro bruxo se virou para o outro – _fique atento Potter e se algo acontecer queime a árvore que todos os aurores vão saber... _– falando isso os dois se viraram e saíram dali.

O ruivo ficou calado enquanto sentou-se e pela primeira vez pode ver a feição de Harry. O garoto parecia extremamente irritado e assustado.

-_Harry eu não _– ele começou a falar, mas levou um murro na boca que fez com seus lábios começassem a jorrar sangue – _mas o que diabos..._ – e levou outro murro dessa vez na testa, só que agora ele empurrou o amigo para longe.

-_Você... Traiu a Mione... _– Harry disse ofegante – _como pode?_

_-Você não sabe de nada cara eu não a trai... Foi a Luna _– ele disse e depois colocou a mão no lábio inchado para tentar fazer parar o sangue que caia.

-_Eu vi tudo cara... A Mione viu tudo você não... _– Harry olhou indignado para o amigo, pois nunca pensara que Rony realmente pudesse trair Hermione.

-_Não tenho culpa! A Luna me beijou e eu não tenho nada com a Mione! Deixe-me explicar! _– Rony falou quase gritando.

_Flashback_

_O garoto ruivo agora estava muito alegre ao saber que seu melhor amigo iria se casar com sua irmã. Ele sentia uma pontada de ciumes, pois na verdade não gostava de ver sua irmã se agarrando com ninguém, porem se Harry tinha assumido um compromisso serio... Ele sabia que podia contar com o amigo para cuidar da sua irmãzinha, sentiu também uma pontada de remorso por estar afastado de Hermione, pois pensara que quando Harry pedisse Ginny em casamento ele e Hermione já estivessem prontos para casar, mas nada disso acontecera. Ele ainda não tinha se acertado com a garota e agora estava cada vez mais difícil de acertar-se com ela._

_Ele ficou observando a garota enquanto ela ria de uma piada de Tonks e depois ela virou-se para ele balançando o cabelo fazendo ele se hipnotizar, seus olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos e depois ela virou-se novamente para Tonks e Lupin._

_O garoto também ficou muito feliz com a noticia de que Tonks finalmente colocara Lupin na parede e fizera-o prometer que o casamento acontecesse no próximo inverno. O ex-professor parecia extremamente feliz, como a muito o garoto não o via. Só o vira rindo assim quando ele se reencontrou com Sirius no seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts._

_A maioria das mesas ao redor agora se unira a dos Weasleys para comemorar junto com eles, afinal Harry era muito querido por todos._

_Slughorn estava com um grande sorriso de orelha a orelha e falava para Hagrid que parecia igualmente feliz os dois tomavam vinho juntos e pareciam velhos amigos de guerra._

_-_Sabe Hagrid eu sempre soube que eles iriam ficar juntos... Eu via como o Potter olhava para ela nas poucas reuniões que foram juntos – _Slughorn falou sorrindo e melando seu bigode grisalho de um vinho tinto – _ele é tão bom quanto o pai... Conseguiu dominar a Evans garota com o gene difícil muito decidida sabe...

-É... O Harry puxou ao James com certeza... _– Hagrid falou feliz – _sabe ele é um grande garoto, eu desconfiei que ele gostasse dela quando no seu segundo ano entrou na câmara secreta para salvá-la... Grande garoto me livrou das acusações e graças a ele me tornei professor...

-Eu soube... Um dos meus ex-alunos preferidos, um que trabalhava na Zonko's me contou... Ele falou que o Potter entrou na câmara secreta para salvar sua namoradinha – _Slughorn deu um sorriso amarelo – _na época todos já o olhavam como um herói por ter destruído você-sabe-quem uma vez, mas eu não achava que ele fosse muito poderoso... Claro que esperava que fosse um grande garoto afinal com uma mãe daquelas, mas nunca imaginei que herdasse o dom dela para poções...

-E o do James para quadribol – _Hagrid falou soluçando com o vinho –_ você soube que ele venceu uma partida nesse mesmo ano com um balaço errante atrás dele e...

_Rony parou de prestar atenção na conversa com certeza iriam discutir a noite toda sobre os grandes feitos do amigo, apesar de saber que havia ajudado Harry diversas vezes, sabia que ele não se comparava ao amigo. Ele sentia um pouco de inveja, mas logo esqueceu desses pensamentos quando Jorge laçou o braço pelo pescoço e o forçou a pular junto com eles._

_O salão foi se esvaziando e agora só parecia haver dois núcleos de alegria na festa, as comemorações de Fred e Jorge com Snape explosivos e fogos de artifícios que usaram no quinto ano dos garotos para infernizar a vida de Umbridge e os brindes de Slughorn e Hagrid que agora contava com a presença do pai de Rony e de Olho-tonto Moody._

_O garoto ficou um pouco entediado até que percebeu que sua mãe agora beijava e abraçava Hermione e falava coisas que ele já suspeitava saber o que era. Ele percebeu que ela estava extremamente rosada. Ele ficou um pouco constrangido, mas depois parou de olhar e passou a virar pequenas doses de uísque de fogo, junto com os gêmeos._

_De repente o garoto percebeu que sobravam poucas pessoas no salão principal, os gêmeos haviam sido arrastados por Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinet, depois Slughorn foi auxiliado por um bruxo que provavelmente estava o carregando até a sala do professor, Hagrid foi cambaleante até a entrada e colocou seu casaco imenso e saiu pela neve._

_Harry e Ginny desapareceram do nada Rony decidira ir para sua cama já que não via sinal de nenhum ser vivo por ali só a passagem rápida do barão sangrento que o assustou com o barulho das suas correntes._

_Ele tropeçou no pano de uma mesa, mas conseguiu ficar em pé e quando olhou para frente ele viu que não estava sozinho ali, havia a presença de uma garota loira com brincos extravagantes, havia dos anjos dourados um pouco grandes para um brinco._

-Hey – _Luna saudou enquanto se aproximava do garoto._

-Oi Luna _- Rony colocou mão na boca pois sentiu que ia arrotar._

-Cê ta bem? – _ela perguntou olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dos garotos_.

-Um pouco tonto – _ele respondeu_ – Fred e Jorge me fizeram virar muitos uísques de fogo...

-Ah certo – _ela baixou a cabeça e Rony percebeu que estava um pouco encabulada_ – o Harry e a Ginny vão se casar... – _quase sussurrou_ – eu estou realmente feliz com isso...

-Eu também – _respondeu passando a mão na cabeça estava realmente confuso com o papo da garota, mas não quis ser grosso._

-Eles realmente se amam – Luna _comentou olhando para a árvore de natal_ – desde que eu a conheci, percebi o jeito como ela olhava para ele, sabe na AD...

-Sei... – _Rony não sabia o que comentar._

-Você arranjou alguém para amar de verdade? _– Luna falou fazendo Rony olhar bem nos olhos dela surpreso com a pergunta repentina da garota..._

_-_Bem eu... _– Rony estava realmente confuso, ele diria Hermione, mas não soube o porquê não conseguiu pronunciar a palavra._

­-Você gosta da Hermione não é? – _Luna perguntou olhando bem diretamente olhos azuis do garoto. Essa era maior habilidade de Luna fazer perguntas insanas que normalmente ninguém faria._

_-_Hum... Acho que sim – _Rony respondeu meio encabulado._

_-_Eu queria arrumar alguém para gostar de min – _ela comentou olhando nos olhos dele fazendo-o o olhar para ela com um pouco de pena – _sabe o garoto que eu gosto...

_Ela parou de falar e Rony ficou olhando para ela, não que ele não gostasse de Hermione, mas achava Luna muito atraente, porem estava decidido a não ter nada com ela._

_-_Você é muito bonita e... _– ele começou falando._

_-_É você – _ela falou fazendo Rony recuar um passo. Ele estava paralisado com a noticia._

_Ficou parado encarando a garota que se aproximou dele e tocou seus lábios no dele. Rony estava parado de olhos abertos. A garota foi chegando mais perto e entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou apaixonadamente. _

_Este resistiu uma fração de segundos e logo retribuiu o beijo. Se passado alguns segundos ela afastou seus lábios do dele e deu um pequeno sorriso para ele que ficou observando ela se virar e sair correndo. Ele não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto._

_Virou-se para o corredor que o levaria para o salão comunal e viu Harry boquiaberto olhando para a ele. Entendeu na hora o motivo do amigo estar boquiaberto afinal ele também ficaria se visse Harry beijando Luna, porem o amigo apontou para o outro lado, quando o ruivo se virou viu o que menos queria ver no mundo naquela hora._

_Hermione estava parada com uma expressão no rosto indecifrável, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa ou até falar viu um lampejo sair da sua varinha abaixada, ele sentiu um jato quente atingir seu peito e parou de sentir o chão embaixo dos seus pés._

_Fim do Flashback _

Harry ficou olhando para Rony e tentava acreditar em cada palavra que o amigo dissera, mas de fato não parecia ser verdade que Luna Lovegood tinha beijado-o, poderia até ter acontecido em uma dimensão paralela, mas não com a Luna que o garoto conhecia.

-_Eu estou dizendo a verdade – _Rony falou parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos do amigo.

O outro continuou calado, ele agora parecia estar realmente acreditando no ruivo, porem achava que mesmo que ele fosse inocente tinha uma parcela de culpa e se fosse para que ele tomasse algum partido tomaria o partido da amiga.

-_Harry... Você sabe o quanto gosto da Mione – _o ruivo disse olhando nos olhos do amigo que respondeu com um olhar frio – _você acha mesmo que eu iria querer magoá-la como amiga e como – _ele parou a frase e olhou para o chão – _grande mulher que ela se tornou._

_-Sei – _Harry não sabia o porquê, mas sua voz saiu com um toque de sarcasmo o que fez ele mesmo se surpreender.

-_Cara você tem que acreditar em min... _– ele pausou – _nós somos melhores amigos._

_-Somos _– o moreno respondeu friamente, agora estava com um pouco mais de raiva de Rony por apelar com a amizade deles – _mas também sou amigo da Mione... Olha cara eu não vou me meter, mas se houver alguma discussão você sabe que a Mione esta com a razão – _ele pausou e olhou para o amigo – _eu vou abandonar Hogwarts e vou seguir as pistas de Voldemort e seus comensais, afinal o espelho está nos levando para pistas falsas... Eu ia falar isso para você e para Mione ao mesmo tempo, mas... _– ele virou a cabeça como se referisse ao local onde Rony havia sido beijado – _não sei como você farão para irem juntos comigo... Eu irei com você ou sem você, com ela ou sem ela..._

E falando isso ele fez um feitiço convocatório e os seus presentes junto com sua capa da invisibilidade pousaram sobre seus braços, o garoto fez um feitiço de levitação e saiu guiando-os pelo ar deixando Rony para trás.

Rony ficou olhando o amigo desaparecer. Estava realmente com ódio de si mesmo, não acreditava que não tinha impedido de Luna fazer o que fez, apesar de uma voz interior dizer que ele tinha gostado.

O pior de tudo é que tanto Hermione como Harry presenciara a cena o que a tornou trilhões de vezes, mas desagradáveis para o ruivo. Agora sim ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais poderia ficar perto de Hermione.

Ele estava realmente frustrado e demorou mais de vinte minutos para se levantar e tomar um rumo, não se dirigia para o salão comunal da Grifinória, ele simplesmente pegou o rumo da sala de astronomia, colocou um cachecol e um par de luvas que ganhara da mãe junto com seu suéter e ficou lá admirando os flocos de neve cair.

Não sabia o porque, mas naquela hora eles o hipnotizaram de tal modo que fez ele limpar a mente por algum tempo incontável.

Eles sempre continuavam a cair independente de que um fosse maior que o outro eles caiam sem se importar com o outro, o garoto ficou realmente admirado. Ele sentiu um grande ressentimento, era como se os blocos de neve mostrassem quão infinito era o seu amor por Hermione e quão burro ele tinha sido por deixá-los cair assim de pouquinho em pouquinho, sem se importar com a diferença de quantidades. Era assim que ele se sentia, agora entendia, a cada vez que magoara Hermione ou que a decepcionara um floco de neve caíra, e a cada grande decepção viria um grande bloco.

O que mais o fez se desprezar foi o fato de que como a neve, o amor que Hermione sentira por ele não retornaria. Ele não sabia dizer quando começou, mas de repente sentiu um liquido quente escorrer pelo seu rosto e depois sentiu ser lagrimas.

Enxugou-as e decidiu ir-se para sua cama. Tinha se decidido que ele realmente não merecia Hermione e que agora tudo o que fizesse seria para tentar ajudá-la a ser feliz, só que longe dele.

Uma voz dentro dele disse _"Weasley seu nojento, você não deveria nunca mais olhar nos olhos dela... Você é um covarde que nunca mereceu nem nunca vai merecê-la". _Normalmente ele tentaria ficar contra essa voz, mas dessa vez ele concordou com ela, era um lixo que não a merecia em hipótese alguma.

Quando se deitou na sua cama viu um pequeno clarão de luz branca que aparecia na janela do seu quarto, se certificou que não acordara Harry e passou para sua cama onde se deitou e ficou olhando o teto. A mesma voz sugeriu que ele fugisse para longe, o que teria sido aceitado de bom grado, mas ele lembrou da promessa que havia feito ao amigo.

Não estava mais com nenhuma vontade de viver, pois sabia que Hermione nunca mais olharia para ele, nem como amiga, nem como conhecida. Pelo contrario o olharia com desprezo. O que era merecido, pois ele mesmo sentia desprezo por si próprio. Agora sentia que todas as ofensas que recebera de Ginny não haviam sido implicância da irmã. Ele realmente era um porco chauvinista, babaca, crianção.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, sentiu que não dormira nada, pois tivera pesadelos com Malfoy dizendo o tempo todo que era um inútil e fracassado e dessa vez ele não o confrontara como fazia em sonhos anteriores ele os aceitara de bom grado.

Ele desceu para o salão comunal e encontrou Harry sentado em uma das poltronas que eles ficavam estudando antigamente.

-_Dia – _o ruivo falou enquanto afundava em uma das poltronas.

-_Ela disse que vai... _– Harry respondeu sem olhar para o amigo – _independentemente da companhia que tiver ela simplesmente vai... Quer me ajudar de todo jeito _­– pausou e agora olhou para as fundas olheiras que Rony tinha adquirido nas ultimas semanas – _se você quiser não precisa vir... Eu sei o quanto vocês querem me ajudar... _– ele olhou para a lareira já acessa – _mas sinceramente preferiria que vocêd não fossem juntos enquanto estiverem brigados..._

_-Eu acho que isso não foi nem uma briga – _Rony falou quase num sussurro – _acho que não mereço nem que ela fale comigo – _ele afundou mais na poltrona – _mas enquanto eu puder ajudá-lo eu te acompanharei, desculpa por não te escutar..._

_-Cara – _Harry agora estava realmente mal pelo amigo – _você tem que entender que o fez foi muito errado, eu sei que você já deve estar sabendo disso, mas eu não posso ignorar o fato que eu te avisei sobre a Luna... Você também tem que entender que não tou com raiva de você só estou chateado por você não me escutar..._

_-Eu sei você tem razão cara... Você tem razão..._

Rony ficou ali até o fim da tarde de onde foi forçado a sair, pois Moody anunciou que tanto Ginny quanto Neville, Luna e Susana tinham ganhado o titulo aurores honorários. Apesar de já saber que isso aconteceria pela atual situação do mundo mágico, Harry nunca imaginara Neville ou Luna como aurores, afinal eles não tinham nenhuma aptidão real de um auror, só a vontade de ajudar o próximo.

Na verdade a única que poderia se tornar uma auror dos quatro era Ginny, mas Harry não concordara em dar o titulo precocemente a sua noiva. Não que duvidasse das suas habilidades só ainda não se acostumara com a idéia dela na frente do campo de batalha.

Todos aplaudiram e festejaram como na ultima noite. As pessoas mais felizes da festa parecia ser a avó e de Neville e o próprio. Ele realmente encabulado pelas historias que sua avó contava sobre sua infância e ela orgulhosíssima de que seu neto conseguira seguir os passos dos pais.

Se passado dez dias após o ano Hogwarts voltara a ficar deserta e Harry decidira então revelar seus planos a Moody.

-_O que esta me dizendo Potter é que quer abandonar toda a ajuda da ordem? _– rosnou Moody quase púrpura.

-_Não senhor... Só quero seguir a missão que Dumbledore confiou a min _- respondeu o garoto tentando ser o mais educado possível.

-_Potter eu sei que suas habilidades são excepcionais e com certeza você sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinho, mas você tem que lembrar que é o principal alvo de cão sujo das trevas – _esbravejou o homem ao se referir à Voldemort – _você não poderá com mais de sete aurores Potter, e se por acaso se encontrar com ele pessoalmente morrerá o que é uma grande baixa para nós..._

_-Desculpe professor Moody, mas eu terei de contrariar suas ordens, e não estarei sozinho... Rony e Hermione estarão comigo – _Harry pausou e olhou a reação de Moody que fez menção de interromper – _nada que o senhor fale mudará minha opinião, eu só quero pedir a você que me mantenha informado sobre qualquer acontecimento..._

_-Potter eu..._

_-Muito obrigado professor... Se o professor Dumbledore estivesse aqui se orgulharia de ver como seu velho amigo se tornou um grande líder da ordem _– Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para Moody que hesitou um pouco e depois que seu olho mágico olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry fazendo-o sentir um pouco de calafrio apertou firmemente a mão do garoto.

-_Você é um grande homem Potter!_

_-E o senhor também!_

Ele saiu da sala do professor e foi em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória onde sabia que Ginny e Hermione estariam esperando-o e quem sabe Rony estivesse no quarto.

Quando entrou pelo quadro da mulher gorda Harry viu que suas previsões estavam certas, as duas encontravam sentadas nas poltronas, Hermione estava trocando os curativos de Ginny, pois ainda não se havia criado um antídoto definitivo para o ferimento da ruiva.

-_E ai? _– perguntou Ginny.

-_Foi melhor que pensei _– Harry retribuiu o sorriso da garota e deu um beijo rápido nela para que Hermione não parasse de trocar os curativos. – _algum avanço com a pesquisa sobre R.A.B.?_

_-Não... Eu encontrei muitos comensais com R.B., mas nenhum com o A no meio _– ela falou triste – _então quando partimos?_

_-Hoje é segunda certo? _– ele perguntou e a garota respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça – _sairemos daqui na quinta de madrugada... Eu tenho um local que quero visitar..._

_-Onde? _– as duas perguntaram curiosas.

-_Vocês verão..._ – ele respondeu olhando para a outra cadeira que estava vazia. Era ali que Rony deveria estar. Agora na verdade Ginny também não falava com o irmão ela tinha feito menção de soca-lo quando soube por Harry do que acontecera, mas fora impedida por Harry que alegara que não poderia por causa do seu ferimento.

Ginny estava realmente furiosa com irmão porque agora ele magoara os sentimentos das suas melhores amigas. Sabia que o que Luna sentia pelo irmão não passava de uma admiração por ele provavelmente ser o primeiro garoto a elogiá-la. Porem sabia que o que Hermione sentia pelo irmão era verdadeiro e ela quase não podia comentar nada sobre como ele era idiota que já fazia a garota se sentir mal, também não podia citar o nome de Luna que a fazia olhar enraivecida ou tristonha para ela. Isso fazia com que a garota só falasse com a garota sobre Harry e sua missão.

Rony passava agora quase todo o tempo no seu quarto, pois não queria olhar para a cara de ninguém, Harry o avisara na segunda à noite que iriam partir na quinta de madrugada, o que o fez se sentir melhor, pois não agüentava ficar mais em Hogwarts. Só que algo o fez despertar novamente para o que iria fazer, ele não sabia como iria avisar a mãe que iria junto com Harry atrás de Voldemort.

Ele decidira então que iria falar com ela na quarta-feira a noite.

-_Mãe... _– ele falou enquanto ela fazia com que algumas roupas se remendassem com a varinha e olhava apreensiva para um pequeno espelho em cima de uma almofada.

-_O que foi Rony? _­– ela respondeu meio seca – _estou esperando seu pai entrar em contato avisando que esta tudo bem..._

_-Eu preciso falar algo muito serio..._

_-Nada pode ser mais serio do que as noticias sobre seus irmãos e seu pai Rony – _ela respondeu olhando aflita para o espelho.

-_Amanhã eu vou com o Harry atrás do Voldemort – _a menção do nome do bruxo fez a Sra. Weasley se assustar e parar de fazer as roupas se remendarem.

-_Você o que Rony? _– perguntou ela assustada.

-_Vou atrás de pistas dos horcruxes de Voldemort com o Harry _– ele falou friamente. Normalmente ele ficaria bastante nervoso em dizer isso para a mãe, mas desde o natal, só achara uma única razão para continuar ali ajudar o seu melhor amigo em sua missão.

-_Ronald você está louco? _– ela disse já com lagrimas nos olhos.

-_Não mãe... Eu só tenho que ajudar o Harry... Eu vou ficar bem mãe eu prometo _– ele falou e abraçou a mãe conseguindo entrelaçar seus braços. A mãe ficou tão surpresa que começou a chorar no peito do filho. Nunca Rony abraçara a mãe ela sempre o fazia pelos dois.

-_Oh Rony... Porque você tem que se arriscar? _– ela disse chorando.

-_Porque eu não posso deixar o harry fazer isso sozinho... _– ele falou olhando bem nos olhos da mãe – _me desculpe mãe, mas eu já estou decidido... _– ele falou ao perceber que ela já abrira a boca em menção de tentar persuadi-lo.

Ela ficou chorando silenciosamente enquanto estava abraçada ao seu filho caçula e o mais alto. Rony retribuía o abraço igualmente emocionado. Harry que vinha descendo as escadas parou ao ver a cena.

Era isso que ele mais temia que a Sra. Weasley a figura mais próxima de mãe que ele já tivera na vida ficasse com ressentimento dele por ter levado seu filho para uma missão suicida. Ficou parado nas escadas até que Hermione passou pelo buraco da mulher gorda com um papel na mão.

-_Eu descobri Harry! Eu descobri! _– Hermione falou enquanto entrava no salão, ela pausou e olhou para a cena e para os olhos marejados de Rony, mas com todas as forças que tinha o ignorou e olhou para as escadas onde Harry estava – _Só pode existir um significado para o A!_

_-Qual? _– Harry perguntou fazendo Rony e a Sra. Weasley perceberem sua presença.

-_Anti! _­– Hermione parecia bastante feliz com a informação – _só existe um comensal da morte que se arrependeu dos seus atos e desertou Voldemort e que odiava tanto o bruxo quanto sua família..._

_-Quem?_

_-Regulo!_

_-Regulo? _– Harry já ouvira esse nome antes.

-_Regulo Black, Harry! O irmão caçula do Sirius! _– ela exclamou com um grande sorriso.

-_Mas ele está morto! O Lupin me disse._

_-Ele acha que o regulo está morto! E só pode haver um motivo para Voldemort ter tentado mata-lo, ele é R.A.B. o ladrão dos horcruxes!_

Harry ficou parado olhando a amiga. Então Regulo Black o irmão do seu falecido padrinho estava vivo.

-_Não Mione ele tem que esta morto... Não lembra que eu herdei a casa dos Black e o Monstro? _– o garoto falou desanimado.

-_Quem disse que ele não esta morto?_

_-Você!_

_-Eu disse que ele acha que esta morto, mas não disse que esta vivo – _exclamou a garota.

**N/A: como havia dito lá em cima o cap ficou bem pequenininho mas eh porque naum consegui desenvolver mais que isso, pois queria terminar o cap com o surgimento da teoria sobre o regulo, ai tive que acabar assim mesmo**

**Bem eu estou começando o cap 30**

**E tentarei de tudo para postar ainda no domingo**

**Se eu conseguir será um bom presente de páscoa não?**

**xD**

**bem é isso**

**Malfeito Feito**


	30. Adeus Hogwarts

**N/A: presente de páscoa**

**Como prometi**

**Ateh que gostei desse cap**

**O próximo promete ser bom**

**Eu acho**

**xD**

**soh próxima semana agora**

**eu acho**

**;D**

**Hum agradecimentos no final**

**E sim antes que esqça valeu Leandro Errol pelos feitiços eu usei alguns jah nesse cap epretendo usar outro logo logo**

**Explico melhor no final**

**xD**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 30 – Adeus Hogwarts**

_-Ele está morto ou vivo finalmente? _– Harry perguntou enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona. Rony se retirara do local par evitar que Hermione saísse, senão ela não poderia contar o que descobrira a Harry.

-_Morto muito provavelmente, ou quase isso... _– a garota respondeu.

-_Como assim? _– perguntou confuso o garoto, não tinha entendido absolutamente nada do que a garota havia lhe contado desde que chegara à sala comunal da Grifinória.

-_Ele foi morto por Voldemort, isso com toda certeza nós podemos afirmar, afinal houve um enterro e tudo e seu corpo já deve ter virado pó... _– Hermione comentou enquanto fazia movimentos para chamar bichento para o seu colo, o gato logo o fez de bom grado.

-_Então como o tal do Regulo pode ter morrido e não está morto, e porque ele também não esta vivo? _– olhou para Hermione confuso.

-_Harry eu não acredito que você ainda não associou... Como você acha que Regulo sabia sobre horcruxes? Ele fez um só para si! _– ela respondeu com um brilho no olhar.

-_Mas então isso quer dizer que..._

_-Sim ele fez uma grande maldade para poder consegui-lo... _– ela pausou agora um pouco mais seria – _a Tonks me contou que ele só passou dois anos como comensal, na verdade tinha sido o mais jovem bruxo a tornar-se um comensal, ele ainda freqüentava seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts quando Voldemort o recolheu para seu lado... _

_-Malfoy foi recrutado no sexto ano... _– Harry falou irritado.

-_Eu disse havia Harry! Parece que como Malfoy os Black deviam explicações a Voldemort já que Sirius virou as costas para tudo que família pregava... - _ao ouvir o nome do padrinho, Harry sentiu um enorme aperto no coração, mas não fez nenhum gesto claro para não interromper a amiga. – _Bem o que interessa é que mesmo só passando dois anos como comensal, o Regulo matou inúmeros trouxas e comensais desertores, só que de uma hora para outra ele virou um desertor._

Harry ficou calado ouvindo cada palavra da amiga, ele não sabia quando, mas nesses dois dias a amiga muito provavelmente tinha resolvido um grande enigma, ela incrível em resolvê-los, ele lembrou da primeira vez que a viu resolver um, fora no primeiro ano e salvara a vida dos dois.

-_Não sei o motivo, e acho que só ele mesmo deve saber, mas Regulo tinha uma grande afeição de Voldemort, mas de uma hora para outra decidiu fugir e foi assassinado dois dias depois pelo próprio..._

_-Mas achei que ele era poderoso..._

_-Esqueceu que quem o matou foi Voldemort, não se sabe muita coisa sobre o Regulo afinal o Sirius nunca falou muito dele para o Lupin... Afinal os outros só passaram pouco mais de um ano juntos com ele. A Tonks disse que quando o Regulo era mais novo ele lembrava o Sirius ligeiramente... Ela era cinco anos mais nova que ele _– Harry ficou imaginando como seria o irmão mais novo de Sirius – _só que pelo que parece ele conseguiu criar um horcrux, e bem ele deve ter conseguido um bom disfarce como uma pessoa em quem Dumbledore confiava, afinal ele conseguiu plantar taça de Gryffindor e o espelho nos pertence do professor..._

_-É verdade... Então isso quer dizer que Regulo já arrumou outro corpo? _– Harry perguntou.

-_Não necessariamente... Lembra do Quirrel? _– Hermione olhou para a janela coberta de neve. – _ele pode está habitando um corpo humano..._

_-Ou o de um animal... Voldemort me disse quando ressuscitou no torneio tribruxo, que ele viveu em corpos de varias cobras e todas morreram menos a nagini..._

_-Isso, nós não podemos parar para investigar agora quem está possuindo a alma do Regulo... _

_-Eu sei... Mas logo descobriremos quem possui a alma do Regulo e assim ficará mais fácil de saber onde estão os outros horcruxes de Voldemort._

_-Não acho que seja tão simples assim Harry..._

_-Como assim?_

_-Precisamos ir até a casa dos Black e procurar qualquer rastro de informações sobre o Regulo... Assim será mais fácil de saber onde esta o seu horcrux... Ou quem sabe encontramos pistas que levem até os horcruxes de Voldemort..._

_-Certo, agora temos três lugares para ir – _Harry deu um sorriso confiante – _licença mais eu tenho que falar isso para o Rony – _a garota fechou a cara ao ouvir o nome do ruivo – _desculpa Mione, mas você sabe que como você ele fez questão de vir comigo atrás dos horcruxes – _Harry olhou a amiga mais uma vez – _eu já disse a você que estou do seu lado! Esteja aqui no embaixo à meia noite... Precisamos pegar algo antes de irmos..._

_-Do que você esta falando Harry? _– Hermione perguntou tirando a cara de raiva do rosto – _e onde iremos além da casa dos Black? -_ mas o garoto já havia subido a escada de dois em dois degraus fazendo com que desaparecesse logo.

Harry chegou ao quarto e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Rony olhando para a janela com o rosto sereno desanimado.

Ele demorou um pouco para perceber a presença do amigo e quando notou a presença de Harry continuou olhando para a janela agora com o rosto só desanimado.

-_Ei Rony, preciso te contar o que a Mione descobriu – _Harry falou depois de um longo tempo em silencio.

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça. Aquela atitude estava realmente irritando Harry, ele preferia ver o amigo com raiva dele, ou tentando explicar que estava certo, como acontecera nas inúmeras vezes que brigara com Hermione. Porem apesar de não terem sequer trocado palavras o ruivo estava muito triste.

-_Lembra do tal R.A.B. do medalhão falso? _– Harry falou tentado fazer com que Rony se interessasse pelo assunto – _é o Regulo Black, o irmão mais novo do Sirius._

Rony não respondeu, nem mexeu sequer um músculo.

-_Na verdade a Mione tem quase certeza de que é ele... Mas você sabe quando ela acha uma coisa com certeza está certa... Bem eu não sei explicar direito, mas parece que ele fez um horcrux para si e é ele quem esta atrás dos horcrux de Voldemort. – _o garoto falou dessa vez tentando animar Rony, porém foi inútil novamente. – _olha cara só vou te dizer mais uma vez, se você quiser não precisa vir comigo... Fique. Eu realmente não queria que a Sra. Weasley ficasse assim, fique e ajude a ordem como seus irmãos..._

_-Eu não sou só mais um Weasley Harry... _– Rony respondeu pela primeira vez – _eu já te disse uma vez, faço questão de ir para onde você for e ajuda-lo a destruir Voldemort ou pelo menos morrer tentando..._

_-Rony eu..._

_-Harry eu sei que você está irritado comigo e tudo mais..._

_-Não estou irritado!_

_-Certo... Só te digo uma coisa farei de tudo para proteger o marido da minha irmã, meu melhor amigo e o único que pode destruir Voldemort – _Rony falou, fazendo Harry sentir que aquela frase parecia um grande discurso.

Os dois ficaram em silencio durante um momento até que Rony voltou a olhar para a neve.

-_Nós partiremos assim que eu voltar de madrugada, esteja pronto a partir das uma da manhã lá embaixo no salão comunal. Por favor, leve meus pertences... _– Harry falou.

-_Para onde você vai?_

_-Vou pegar uma coisinha... A Mione vai comigo, pro isso prefiro que você não vá para evitar confusões antes de irmos embora..._

_-Como sairemos de Hogwarts? _– Rony virou o rosto totalmente pela primeira vez desde que o amigo entrara no quarto.

-_A Mione deve ter pensado em um jeito seguro e rápido para sairmos daqui..._

Rony ficou ali olhando a neve. Então ele realmente iria sair de Hogwarts junto com Harry e Hermione. Continuava a se sentir culpado por não saírem da escola como o trio. Ele sabia que a culpa era toda dele, e por isso o amigo pediu para que não o acompanhasse enquanto iria atrás de alguma coisa em Hogwarts. Na verdade estava mais arrependido de sair de Hogwarts sem estar junto com Hermione.

Harry esperou desceu imediatamente do quarto após passar alguns momentos olhando para o amigo, ele queria se despedir de Ginny de um jeito decente.

O ruivo percebeu que o amigo desceu e logo olhou para cama de Harry, procurou arrumar os pertences dos dois o quanto antes queria pelo menos tentar seguir o amigo em sua empreitada de madrugada.

Rapidamente guardou algumas roupas suas em uma pequena bolsa que ganhara dos gêmeos e como Harry decidiu abandonar grande parte dos pertences. Decidira deixar Pichí no poleiro de Hogwarts junto com as outras corujas que ainda permaneciam no colégio, ele desceu rapidamente e junto com as duas bolsas se escondeu atrás de um estatua ao fundo do salão.

Hermione apareceu por lá com uma mochila estranha, o garoto supôs que era uma mochila trouxa, pois ela era cheia de zíperes estranhos.

Ele ficou a observando de longe, percebeu que a garota colocou a mochila no chão e sentou-se na poltrona, bichento logo pulou no seu colo e ronronou alto para que ela o acariciasse.

De fato não podia de deixar de ficar hipnotizado com o jeito de como ela ajeitava o cabelo e colocava uma pequena fivela para prender algumas mechas ainda despenteadas.

-_Você gosta de uma coçadinha atrás da orelha não? _– Hermione falou enquanto acariciava o seu gato de estimação. – _a mamãe vai viajar... Você sentirá minha falta não é?_

O gato olhou para a garota e depois ronronou novamente pedindo para que ela continuasse fazendo carinho nele. A garota parou de olhar para o gato e começou a olhar para uma cadeira de frente para ela.

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu do seu rosto e ela a enxugou rapidamente, fechou a cara e voltou toda a sua atenção para o gato.

Rony sentiu uma grande pontada no coração e engoliu em seco, o que menos queria ver naquele momento era Hermione chorando ou com traços de tristezas no rosto. Ele virou-se de costas e decidiu parar de olhar para ela. Não queria vê-la sofrer, já sabia que a culpa era dele, mas ao ver Hermione naquele estado fazia com que a dor que vinha sentindo se tornasse duas vezes maior.

-_Eu vou sentir sua falta bichento... Do seu carinho... Das vezes que você implicava com o Rony... _– ela falou a ultima palavra quase em seco. – _acho que você não vai poder mais implicar com ele na minha frente. – _ao ouvir essas palavras Rony engoliu novamente em seco agora parecia ter uma pedra enorme na garganta que não queria descer independente de quantas vezes engolisse saliva tentando empurra-la, seu estomago tremeu fazendo-o sentir um tremendo mal estar.

E assim ficou o clima no salão comunal por um grande tempo até que a garota se levantou e sussurrou "_Nix_".

De repente do teto do salão comunal começaram a cair pequenos flocos de neve, o garoto se virou e viu que a garota estava senta com a palma da mão estendida onde havia vários flocos de neve, a visão dele ficou um pouco pior, pois a neve começara a dificultá-la. Ele não sabia se realmente estava vendo mais parecia que pequenas lagrimas escorriam do rosto dela.

Levantou-se e foi até os quadros que Rony nunca tinha parado para olhar.

-_Vou sentir falta deste lugar... Vou sentir falta de Hogwarts... Se possível queria voltar aqui um dia... _– ela falou e alguns cavaleiros um grande dragão que estavam no maior quadro da parede pareceram fazer referencia para a garota, ela sorriu e soluçou um pouco.

O garoto ficou sentado parado olhando para a garota que estava emocionada e com uma feição triste ao mesmo tempo.

Harry seguiu pelo corredor e foi até a sala onde Ginny dormia. Ele abriu a porta, mas a garota não estava lá. Ele ficou meio confuso mais logo foi surpreendido por duas mãos que tampavam seus olhos.

Ginny tirou as mãos dos olhos dele quando ele disse seu nome e deu um beijo longo e romântico no garoto.

-_Você vai ter que ir mesmo Harry? – _a garota falou fazendo biquinho.

-_Sim... _– ele respondeu desanimado – _você sabe que eu preferia ficar com você..._

_-E porque não fica?_

_-Ginny eu já te expliquei isso!_

_-Eu sei estava brincando – _ela disse e o beijou – _sabe aqui vai ficar muito monótono quando você a Mione e o débil mental do Roniquinho forem embora..._

_-É... _­– Harry respondeu olhando o interior do quarto, na verdade nunca estivera lá, agora os dois estavam sentados na cama da garota o que novamente levou pensamentos imorais para a mente do garoto, que o fez ignorar totalmente as implicâncias de Ginny contra Rony.

-_A Madame Promfey ainda não conseguiu um antídoto para essa droga de ferimento – _a garota disse fazendo-o despertar do transe, ela fez uma cara de emburrada que Harry achou particularmente linda – _eu espero que ela o consiga o mais rápido possível, estou cheia de ficar trocando esses malditos curativos..._

_-Você tem que ter um pouco de calma... Não é nada fácil criar um antídoto para um veneno criado por um comensal da morte particularmente forte..._

_-Comensal?_

_-É a Mione suspeita que tenha sido o Regulo Black, irmão mais novo do Sirius, que criou o espelho e os falsos horcruxes – _Harry respondeu – _ela me contou agora a pouco – _acrescentou após ver a cara de desapontamento da garota.

-_Mas o Lupin nos disse que ele morreu depois de desertar Voldemort..._

_-E morreu, ou sei lá o que aconteceu com ele... Parece que fez um horcrux para si mesmo e por isso não "morreu totalmente" _– Harry viu o olhar confuso da garota – _depois a Mione te explica melhor... Eu vim aqui para poder me despedir da minha linda pimentinha..._

_-Não me chame assim Potter é brega! _– Ginny ralhou com ele fazendo os dois rirem ao mesmo tempo.

Eles ficaram trocando carinho e beijos por um longo tempo até que os acabaram pausando.

-_Harry prometa que vai voltar para min! _ - Ginny disse tristonha.

-_Eu não sei se posso prometer isso _– ele disse desanimado – _mas farei o possível, eu prometo! _

-_Realmente não posso ver a hora de poder parar de usar esses curativos e poder ir com você... _– Ginny falou. Harry sentiu uma grande vontade de dizer que ela não iria, mas já sabia que isso resultaria numa discussão que seria perdida.

-_Sua mãe não vai gostar de saber disso – _Harry tentou mudar seus argumentos.

-_Eu sei... _– ela olhou nos olhos de Harry – _mas ela vai entender que para min vai ser inútil viver sem você _– de um beijo silencioso nele – _você é meu maior bem Harry e pretendo lutar com todas as minhas forças para não perdê-lo._

_-Você fala como se fosse uma figurinha de sapos de chocolate – _Harry disse com a cara meio irritada.

-_E não é? _– ela disse sorrindo – _minha melhor carta, a mais famosa... "Harry Potter" – o eleito!_ – deu outro sorriso que fez o garoto sorrir também.

-_Tenho que ir... _– Harry disse depois de mais uma longa sessão de beijos.

-_Mas já?_

_-É... Prometi a Mione que voltaria perto da meia noite, e bem já vai dá uma da manhã... _– ele disse olhando para um grande relógio que havia no alto da parede.

-_Quando voltarei a te ver? _– ela disse triste.

-_Não sei... Mas prometo que tentarei te ver o mais rápido possível não?_

_-Sei..._

_-Hum... Uma semana esta bem para você _– ele disse fazendo cara de desinteressado, os olhos dela brilharam.

-_Você promete?_

_-Tentarei..._

_-Prometa!_

_-Está bom _– ele falou finalmente olhando nos olhos dela – _eu farei de tudo para em uma semana de vê, até lá não saia de Hogwarts! Por favor, não tente nada arriscado!_

_-Esta me tratando como uma criança pequena – _disse Ginny com a mão nas cinturas.

-_Bem... Está avisada... Agora tenho que ir... _– ele deu um longo e romântico beijo na garota que retribuiu de bom grado – _eu te amo..._

_-Eu também te amo..._

_-E te amarei para sempre..._

_-Idem _­– respondeu ela sorrindo, o garoto a beijou mais uma vez e depois seguiu pelo corredor fazendo a olhar para o corredor muito triste, uma pequena lagrima escorreu do seu rosto e ela entrou no quarto.

O garoto seguiu apressadamente até o salão comunal sem querer olhar para trás, ele sentia-se triste e encorajado a dar o seu melhor para que pudesse ver Ginny o mais rápido possível.

Quando passou pelo buraco do quadro da mulher gorda viu que o carpete estava cheio de flocos de neve no chão e a amiga estava cochilando numa poltrona toda coberta de neve.

-_Mione? _– Harry falou com receio, sabia que ela havia dormido porque demorara demais para voltar ao salão comunal.

A garota abriu os olhos devagarinho e levou um susto ao ver que amigo olhava para ela confuso.

-_Harry... Eu hum... Cochilei... Você demorou bastante _– ela disse enquanto via a cara de confusão do amigo ao se deparar com neve caindo do teto da sala. Ela desfez o feitiço rapidamente e aspirou a neve com a varinha, bichento apareceu com uma cara de poucos amigos parecia que havia dormido também e depois tinha ficado soterrado por varias camadas de neve.

-_Certo... Desculpe-me eu perdi a noção do tempo _– ele coçou a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso – _além disso, a Ginny não me deixava vir embora..._

_-Eu sei... Quando a Ginny quer ela é bastante egoísta – _Hermione sorriu para o amigo.

-_Certo... Vamos?_

_-Harry... Sobre isso, para onde vamos?_

_-Pegar uma herança... _– Harry falou enigmático.

-_Que herança?_

_-A minha herança._

_-Sua herança? – _Hermione parou de andar antes que Harry atravessasse o retrato da mulher gorda de novo que parecia irritadíssima pelo garoto continuar a acordá-la durante a noite.

-_É a minha herança!_

_-Mas achei que todos os pertences que seus pais te deixaram já estavam com você ou me grincotes..._

_-E estão..._

_-Então que herança? Está falando de algo do Sirius?_

_-Não..._

_-Fala logo Harry! _– ela disse emburrada.

-_Eu vou pegar a espada de Gryffindor na sala do diretor... _– Harry falou enquanto os dois atravessavam o retrato da mulher gorda – _não se esqueça que é a única relíquia dele e como seu único descendente é meu por direito..._

_-Eu sei... Mas para que você a quer? _– a garota falou correndo para poder andar lado a lado com o garoto.

-_Mione eu acho que já falei para vocês que as relíquias guardam um poder misterioso não? _

-_Isso eu já sei Harry, mas se você não sabe o real poder dela como será útil?_

_-Eu ainda não te contei isso, mas a espada tem um rubi idêntico... Não um pouco maior do que o anel que a Ginny estava usando no Halloween e foi àquele rubi que a salvou... _– ele disse olhando para a amiga.

-_Então é por isso que quer a espada?_

_-Sim... _– ele falou acelerando o passo – _a espada pode ser o sacrifício para destruir mais um sétimo da alma de Voldemort... Cada horcrux pediu algo em troca e os próximos não serão diferentes... Acho que a taça já está com o Regulo, mas a Nagini ainda esta viva... Se é que ela é um horcrux –_ ele parou de frente para uma estatua de gárgula muito conhecida.

-_Entendo, mas como entraremos na sala do diretor?_

_-Não faço a mínima idéia por isso pedir para você vir comigo _– ele falou dando um sorriso pinico para a amiga que fechou a cara rapidamente.

-_Francamente Harry _– ela disse enquanto parava para olhar para ele – _você esta com idéias tão idiotas quanto à do Rony... _­– e parou de falar, seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor até que o garoto decidiu começar a examinar a gárgula – _o que cê tá fazendo?_

_-Tentando arrumar uma brecha... _– ele falou sem tirar os olhos da gárgula.

-_Você acha mesmo que vai haver uma brecha na estatua que guarda a sal do diretor? _– Hermione disse sarcasticamente.

-_Acho..._

_-Quem já leu "Hogwarts: uma história" sabe que não existem passagens secretas em hogwarts..._

_-O que não é verdade certo... _– Harry virou para a garota sorrindo – _ou não existiria o mapa dos marotos... _

-_É verdade, mas não acho que isso se aplique a sala do diretor..._

_-Como não? Lembra das passagens secretas que eu tive que decorar o ano passado para evitar o assedio da Romilda Vance? _

_-Sim..._

_-Bem eles não deveriam existir não é verdade – _falou ainda olhando para a orelha direita da gárgula – _bem acho melhor usar isso... _– ele tirou do bolso um papel altamente sujo e velho. _­– Prometo não fazer nada de bom – _disse e tocou a varinha no papel.

Como de costume o papel mostrou um pequena apresentação e depois Harry o abriu e tentou localizar a sala do diretor o mais rápido possível, ao mesmo tempo que verificava se havia algum vigia por perto.

-_Estamos livres em todo o andar... Agora vamos ver... _– ele falou enquanto examinava o mapa. – _tem uma passagem! Não falei... _

Hermione pareceu fechar mais ainda a cara ao ouvir as palavras do garoto.

-_Mas ela é do tamanho de um rato... _– ele falou desanimado – _não acredito..._

_-Eu te disse que não poderia ser fácil arrombar ou penetrar a sal de um diretor tão facilmente..._

_-Bem você tem alguma sugestão que me ajude a entrar lá? _– Harry disse olhando para a amiga um pouco irritado, ele a trouxera para que o ajudasse e não ficasse resmungando e até agora só tinha feito isso.

-_Não sei se serve, mas..._

_-O que é?_

_-Não acho que será útil... Só se você conseguir diminuir de tamanho... _– Hermione disse meio desanimada.

-_Qual é o feitiço?_

_-Primeiro temos que ver qual o real tamanho da passagem... Depois eu o farei _– parecia que a garota queria manter o suspense. – _onde está a passagem?_

_-Entre a pata traseira esquerda e a asa _– ele apontou para um pequeno buraco a quase meio metro do chão.

-_Bem... Por aqui dá para passar quase um gato... Pena que o bichento está gordo e não vai querer ajudar... Quanto você pode encolher? _

-_Não sei... Posso virar um falcão... Eu diminuiria?_

_-Sim._

_-E você acha que serve?_

_-Não sei... Vamos tentar – _ela falou e o garoto rapidamente começou a se transformar. Ele pousou no chão e olhou para a garota como se perguntasse "e agora". –_ fique parado... Quando chegar do outro lado faça algum barulho e acabarei com o feitiço assim você poderá abrir a escada da gárgula para min... Pronto? _– o falcão balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. –_ Globbus_.

O falcão virou um globo que era de um tamanho de uma bola de vôlei, a garota o pegou e empurrou com força contra o buraco, não passava direito e então a garota sussurrou: _Squamigerum_.

A bola ficou escamosa e escorregadia como a pele de uma cobra, a garota empurrou com mais força e o globo passou pelo buraco se retraindo quando caiu do outro lado. Hermione rapidamente desfez os dois feitiços.

-_Isso doeu bastante sabia? _­– Harry disse enquanto se levantava do outro lado, o garoto bateu na orelha da gárgula que começou a gira fazendo os dois subirem.

Quando Hermione chegou Harry ainda estava passando a mão no peito.

-_Foi mal... _– ela disse sorrindo.

-_Pelo menos deu certo né... _– ele respondeu e abriu a porta silenciosamente. – _os diretores estão todos acordados, por isso não adianta fazer isso em silêncio – _acrescentou ao ver que a garota fazia questão de pisar na ponta dos pés.

-_Ah... Certo _– Hermione voltou a andar normal. – _onde está essa bendita espada?_

_-Ficava em uma prateleira por ali... _– ele apontou para uma prateleira atrás da mesa do diretor.

A sala do diretor agora não parecia nem com a de Trevorfing, nem com a de Dumbledore e muito menos com a de Dippet, a sala que Harry vira algumas vezes em lembranças de outros. Ela esta praticamente vazia, haviam quatro ampulhetas que Harry reconheceu ser as que marcavam os pontos das quatros casas, elas estavam pregadas em uma parede marcando zero para as quatro, as únicas coisas que havia em comum com eram os quadros dos ex-diretores e o chapéu seletor que assobiava silenciosamente enquanto parecia dormir.

Harry vislumbrou os olhares confusos e surpresos dos quadros que olhavam para ele e para Hermione.

-_Dumbledore, aquele garoto arrogante está aqui de novo _– Fineus Nigellus bisavô de Sirius e ex-diretor de Hogwarts falou olhando com um pouco de raiva para Harry – _esse garoto realmente não tem educação sabe, entrando na sala do diretor sem permissão..._

_-Calma Fineus... Harry o que faz aqui? _– Dumbledore apareceu no seu retrato, parecia estar ausente quando o garoto entrara. –_ srta. Hermione vejo que veio também – _Hermione corou um pouco ao ver que o diretor também a notara.

-_Professor Dumbledore... – _Harry não deixar de sentir um constrangimento ao ser flagrado por Dumbledore. – _eu vim pegar a espada do Gryffindor._

_-Francamente... Você veio roubar um tesouro da escola garoto? _– um diretor com uma grande cicatriz no rosto e uma longa cabeleira falou.

-_Na verdade ele me pertence..._

_-Esses garotos de hoje em dia – _Dippet falou.

-_Para que você a quer Harry? _­– Dumbledore falou ignorando os outros diretores que resmungavam e soltavam comentários contra Harry.

-_Para ir atrás dos horcruxes de Voldemort... _– Harry respondeu decidido – _onde ela está professor?_

_-Onde você acha que está? – _o diretor falou e depois ajeitou seus óculos de meia lua.

-_Não sei... _– Harry olhou toda a sala novamente e não viu nenhum sinal da espada.

-_Harry onde ela ficava quando você vinha até a sala do Professor Dumbledore – _Hermione se manifestou pela primeira vez na sala.

-_Ficava naquela prateleira perto do chapéu seletor _­– ele apontou para o chapéu que continuava a aparentemente cochilar.

-_Harry lembra que eu fiquei ausente no seu segundo ano?_ – Dumbledore perguntou.

-_Lembro..._

_-Bem todas as vezes que eu estive ausente eu guardei a espada em um local seguro... _– ele disse sorrindo.

-_O Sr. quer dizer que... _– Harry olhou para o quadro do diretor um pouco espantado.

-_Sim..._

O garoto correu até a prateleira e pegou o chapéu seletor. Hermione ficou confusa com as ações do amigo, mas não falou nada.

-_Potter! _– o chapéu seletor falou com sua voz exuberante.

-_Ah... Olá _­– o garoto respondeu olhando para o chapéu – _desculpe acorda-lo assim..._

_-Então para quê você veio até aqui esta noite? _– o chapéu falou.

-_Eu vim pegar a espada de Godric Gryffindor _– respondeu o garoto.

-_Entendo, mas ela não está aqui está? _– o chapéu disse em um tom que fazia sua voz ecoar em toda a sala.

-_Não... Mas o professor Dumbledore a deixou dentro de você..._

_-Então porque não tenta pegá-lo? _– o chapéu disse com desdém.

O garoto enfiou a mão dentro do chapéu, mas não encontrou nada. Ele ficou tateando o interior do chapéu por algum tempo até que desistiu.

-_Professor Dumbledore... Achei que tinha dito que estava dentro do chapéu seletor _– Harry disse desanimado.

-_E está... Você não lembra do que me disse logo depois de sair da câmara secreta? Que de repente a espada saiu do chapéu... Porque você acha que ela saiu? _­– Dumbledore falou.

-_Porque estava dentro dele? _– Harry respondeu confuso.

-_Não Harry, assim como à taça de Gryffindor, um portal é ativado quando algo acontece... _– Hermione disse – _o que você fez na câmara para que ele aparecesse?_

_-Eu o coloquei na cabeça... E depois a espada caiu na minha cabeça – _o garoto passou a mão na cabeça como se lembrasse da dor.

-_E ela simplesmente apareceu? _– ela perguntou.

-_Foi... _– Harry então colocou o chapéu na cabeça – _não custa tentar _– e fechou os olhos, agora o chapéu não cobria mais seus olhos por isso ele os apertou com força para não ver nenhum sinal de luz. – _a espada, por favor, preciso da espada para destruir Voldemort._

Nada aconteceu por um momento até que alguma de madeira caiu na cabeça do garoto, ele percebeu que não era a espada mais tirou o chapéu para pegar o objeto.

-_O que é isso? _– o garoto olhou para um pedaço de madeira em forma de T que era bastante grande.

-_É uma parte de um poleiro_ – Hermione respondeu olhando para o objeto confusa – _mas porque um pedaço poleiro sairia do chapéu?_

_-Não sei..._

_-Ah Harry, eu não falei que deixei isso para você _– o quadro disse – _guarde-o com você saberá que é útil quando precisar..._

_-Mas professor eu preciso pegar a espada o quanto antes... Eu preciso da espada para ajudar a salvar o mundo bruxo e... AÍ _– e com essas palavras o garoto sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e cambaleou um pouco até poder tirá-la do chapéu – _Consegui... _– falou enquanto massageava a cabeça.

-_Isso _– Hermione disse ao olhar para a espada de prata que o garoto tirava de cima da cabeça.

-_Dumbledore não deveria incentivar o garoto a roubar um objeto dos quatro fundadores – _uma bruxa corcunda e velha falou, ela parecia ser uma das mais antigas diretoras da escola.

-_Me perdoe Agnes, mas ele é o ultimo descendente do Gryffindor, e querendo ou não pertence a ele..._

_-Obrigado professor _­– Harry disse – _agora tenho que ir... Vamos Mione!_

_-Tá _– Hermione respondeu e os dois viraram-se para sair.

Os dois desceram as escadas e Harry conferiu o mapa para ver algum sinal de vigias eles estavam no primeiro andar, o que o fez se alegrar agora estavam correndo pelo corredor.

-_Mione preciso pedir uma coisa? _– Harry disse sorrindo ele segurava a espada pela bainha, ele havia levado ela presa ao cinto.

_-O que foi Harry? _– a garota falou arfando.

-_Você vai ter que arrumar um jeito para que saiamos de Hogwarts... _

_-Como assim?  
-Eu não sei como podemos sair de Hogwarts... E esqueci de pedir para você arrumar um jeito para que saiamos _­– ele deu um sorriso cínico para a garota.

-_Já sabia que ia pedir isso... _– ela mostrou uma pequena esfera que tinha no bolso, a segurava com um pano _– é uma chave_ _de portal... A Tonks me arrumou, você precisa que o confidente do segredo a faça para você..._

_-Para onde ela vai nos levar? _– Harry perguntou surpreso.

-_Não sei... Espero que seja para um lugar útil _– Hermione falou.

Os dois chegaram ao salão comunal e encontraram Rony brincando com um frisbe dentado.

-_Pronto? _– Harry falou e Hermione virou o rosto, o garoto balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-_Vou sentir falta daqui... _– Rony sussurrou enquanto jogava uma pequena bola no peito de Harry.

-_Adeus Hogwarts _­– Hermione disse.

_-Não diga adeus, um até logo basta – _Harry disse olhando ao redor, ele se virou para a garota - _Mione coloca a esfera no chão, por favor... _– Hermione fez o que o garoto pediu. – _no três certo? Um... Dois... Três..._

Tudo rodopiou e os garotos pararam no meio de destroços. Harry ficou olhando ao redor e reconheceu uma poltrona parcialmente destruída. Rony caíra por cima de destroços de um corrimão de escada.

-_Droga – _disse Rony – _quem colocou essa porcaria aqui?_

-_Onde estamos? _– Hermione perguntou ignorando o comentário do ruivo.

-_Onde Voldemort perdeu... – _Harry falou espantado.

**N/A: bem e aê o cap foi bom**

**Espero que tenha ficado**

**Humm**

**Acho q eh isso**

**Agradecimentos a quem mandou reviews no ultimo cap:**

**Leandro Errol: continue acompanhando a fic e mandando novos feitiços se puder... são bem úteis e mande reviews dizendo como esta a fic**

**;D**

**Thaty: brigado... Eu sei eu tbm tou com pena do Ron e da Mione mas eles vão ficar juntos, eu acho... xD, mas prometo que a partir de agora sera mais Ron/Mione... e continua mandando reviews**

**MANDEM REVIEWS PLIZ**

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Façam um autor feliz**

**xD**

**Bem é isso**

**Feliz Páscoa e**

**Malfeito Feito**


	31. Familia Potter

**N/A: como eu disse esse cap ficou um pouco melhor que o outro**

**Eu acho**

**Eu acho que o próximo vai ser quase que totalmente Rony/ Hermione**

**Por isso vai ser bom**

**xD**

**eu tentarei posta-lo próxima semana, mas como é semana de prova, essa agora q a outra estarei sem tempo para escrever por isso naum quero prometer nada, bam lá embaixo explico melhor**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 31 – Família Potter**

Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry confusos sem entender o que o amigo dizia.

-_Como assim onde Voldemort perdeu? _– Rony repetiu as palavras do amigo.

-_Você sabe onde estamos Harry? _– Hermione falou.

-_Na minha casa... _– Harry respondeu boquiaberto fazendo os amigos se espantarem. Ele se abaixou e pegou um pequeno quadro com a foto de dois bruxos de meia idade que Harry pensou ser seus avós paternos.

-_Como você sabe Harry? – _Hermione falou e Rony parecia estar chutando alguns pedaços de madeira que havia prendido na sua calça.

-_Eu não sei... Eu já tive sonhos em que ouvia gritos e a risada do Voldemort... Quando vi estes destroços... A casa dos meus pais veio a minha mente – _Harry estava igualmente surpreso – _mas qual seria o motivo para a Tonks nos mandar para cá?_

_-Não faço a mínima idéia... _– Hermione responde tentado caminhar pelos destroços.

-_Talvez quisesse que você pegasse ou encontrasse algo aqui... _– Rony arriscou tentando se aproximar do amigo.

-_É... Mas porque essa casa ainda esta em destroços _– Harry falou – _porque ninguém a reconstruiu ou limpou o terreno, e porque os trouxas não entram aqui, ele disse olhando para o que parecia ser a entrada da casa ela ficava a pouco mais de dez metros da calçada, havia um enorme grama na frente da casa._

_-Um feitiço anti-trouxa Harry... E talvez anti-bruxos também... Essa casa era secreta esqueceu só podiam entrar nela se o portador do segredo quisesse... _– Hermione ficou olhando ao redor.

-_Porque rabicho nos deixaria entrar? _– Harry disse confuso, Rony tropeçou e bateu em uma parede ainda em pé que caiu fazendo um grande barulho e levantando uma quantidade imensa de poeira. – _cuidado Rony... Não queremos alguma coisa desabe sobre nós..._

_-Foi mal _– Rony disse sacudindo a poeira que cobria sua calça.

-_Deixa pra lá – _Harry disse – _agora o que faremos?_

_-Acha que devemos tentar encontrar algo aqui Harry? _– Hermione disse.

-_Não sei... Vocês decidem, por min vamos embora daqui... _– ele disse. Na verdade estava se sentindo muito desconfortável naquele lugar. Sabia que ali era a casa dos pais, mas não sabia o motivo de não se sentir bem ali.

-_Eu acho que deveríamos procurar por alguma coisa importante, afinal temos tempo..._ – Rony sugeriu – _e depois se não encontrarmos nada quando sairmos daqui ainda vai ser de dia..._

_-A Tonks não nos mandou aqui por acaso – _Hermione falou tentando ignorar a opinião e a presença de Rony. _– deve haver algo para encontrarmos..._

_-Certo... Dois votos a um _– Harry contou nas mãos – _venceram... Ainda deve ser umas quatro horas... Depois que sairmos daqui iremos atrás de um local para dormir..._

_-Esta bem _– Hermione falou e Rony fez o sinal de "OK" com a mão.

-_Será que essa escada é segura _­– Rony perguntou enquanto se deparava com o inicio de alguns degraus quebrados.

-_Não sabemos se não tentarmos subir – _Harry falou passando pelo amigo – _Mione eu e o Rony vamos procurar lá em cima, se importa de procurar aqui?_

_-Não... Vou olhar a cozinha, ou o que resta dela... _– disse olhando para a abertura que deveria levar para a cozinha – _Lumus_ – a varinha da garota passou a emitir uma luz imensa, e ela entrou na escura cozinha.

Os dois garotos subiram as escadas com muita cautela ao chegarem ao segundo andar, os dois sentiram um imenso frio, pois havia um grande buraco por onde entrava uma grande corrente de ar gelado e havia uma imensa quantidade de neve ali, as paredes estavam mofadas e corroídas.

-_Não é aconselhável irmos para aquele lado, não sei se o piso vai nos agüentar depois de tantos anos com chuvas, neve e sol pode ser que não agüente... _– Harry falou e Rony concordou com a cabeça eles viraram para o outro lado e viram que havia mais dois quartos, os dois seguiram para eles.

Rony entrou no primeiro e ascendeu sua varinha com o Lumus, eles vislumbraram o que parecia ser um quarto de bebê, havia um berço totalmente destruído e a parede estava rachada.

-_Acho que era seu quarto cara... _– Rony disse com um sorriso amarelo Harry entrou com usa varinha também acessa e ficou olhando para o quarto todo – _ele é bem maior que o meu – _o ruivo comentou espantado.

Na verdade o quarto era bastante grande para um bebê era praticamente o dobro do tamanho do quarto de Rony e ainda havia um banheiro tornando-o uma suíte. Harry viu alguma coisa brilhar e correu para olhar ele se abaixou e a espada que carregava presa a cintura fez um barulho surdo.

-_Harry que espada é essa? _– Rony apontou para o amigo e a espada.

-_Ah... Esqueci que não te falei _– Harry se virou para o amigo - _é a espada do Gryffindor, a espada que usei para "matar" o basilisco na câmara secreta lembra?_

_-Ah... Aquela espada _– Rony respondeu surpreso – _porque você esta com ela achei que você do colégio..._

_-Eu a peguei para me ajudar a destruir os horcruxes... _– Harry disse ao amigo – _esse rubi aqui poderá salvar a vida de alguém _– ele mostrou o rubi oval que se encontrava no cabo da espada. – _Acho que esse ursinho era meu... – _Harry pegou um urso de pelúcia que tinha só um dos olhos, fora o que chamara a sua atenção.

Rony não respondeu, depois de um tempo Harry se levantou e os dois seguiram para o quarto dos pais deles. Era o único cômodo da casa que parecia intacto, na verdade o banheiro também estava, mas eles não foram conferir. Quase não tinha nada errado no quarto só a cama que estava um pouco desarrumada e havia um enorme quantidade de poeiras e teias de aranha, eles andaram mais um pouco e ouviram o barulho o ruivo abriu a porta a imagem de Hermione morta apareceu no chão, o garoto recuou um pouco, mas Harry tomou sua frente. Dessa vez um homem branco com olhos vermelhos apareceu, só que não ficou lá por muito tempo ele se transformou no corpo inerte e morto de Ginny.

-_Riddikillus_ – Harry disse apontando a varinha para o corpo de Ginny que se transformou em uma vassoura com cabelos ruivos dançantes.

-_Me dá a honra? _– Rony passou a frente e a vassoura se transformou em Hermione novamente caída morta – _Riddikillus_ – Hermione ganhou vários pelos no rosto como no segundo ano. O bicho papão foi açoitado por vários feitiços soltados por Harry e Rony até que o bicho papão explodiu em vários pedaços.

-_Bem o que será que tem aqui... – _Harry falou enquanto se abaixava e começava a procurar alguma coisa diferente no guarda roupa, só encontrou vários vestidos e roupas dos pais, o que não ajudava muito.

Rony virou-se e olhou em baixo da cama e no criado mudo onde encontrou uma pequena caixinha, enquanto Harry parara para vislumbrar o vestido de noiva da sua mãe numa caixa preta.

-_Ei Harry olha o que eu achei... _– Rony jogou a caixa para o amigo que a pegou no ar soltando a tampa da caixa do vestido da mãe.

-_O que é isso? _– Harry abriu e reconheceu na hora o objeto, era um pomo de ouro, um objeto já conhecido pelo garoto. Ele também reconheceu o pomo afinal ele só tinha três asas, era o pomo que seu pai roubara quando freqüentava seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Ele soltou o pomo que rapidamente começou a voar desesperadamente, Harry o agarrou rapidamente, pensou que estava se tornando bobo, pois seu pai fazia isso também.

-_Como seu pai tinha um desses?_

_-Ele afanou depois de um jogo _– Harry disse sorrindo. Ele pegou a pequena capa em forma de globo e guardou o pomo, ele o colocou dentro da caixa do vestido de noiva da mãe. Ainda sorrindo se levantou e seguiu para a porta – _vamos não tem nada aqui..._

_-Certo _– Rony falou só que enquanto andava ao redor da cama para chegar à porta tropeçou na ponta de um grande baú –_ Aí!_

_-O que foi agora? _– Harry que já estava no corredor se virou para o amigo e viu-o massagear o pé esquerdo – _isso é um baú?_

_-Acho que sim... – _Rony o puxou para fora e eles puderam ver o baú com um grande G na fechadura.

-_Porque será que nunca me deram isso _– Harry disse puxando o baú para perto de si.

-_Não devem ter entrado no quarto dos seus pais, acho que preferiram não mexer em nada... _– Rony falou enquanto ia para o lado de Harry, dentro do baú havia dois grandes álbuns de fotos.

O primeiro era de fotos de Harry quando pequeno, ele o folheou por um momento. Estava realmente feliz por ver como seus pais o tratavam bem e o amava diferente dos Durleys.

O segundo tinha algumas fotos da antiga ordem da fênix, e fotos do casamento dos dois, a sua mãe ficara muito linda com o vestido de noiva e Harry sentiu uma pequena lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, há muito não sentia falta dos pais, na verdade desde que entrara em Hogwarts não sentia tanta falta dos pais, pois ganhara amigos.

-_Devia ser isso... _– Harry disse sorrindo e enxugou o rosto – _a Tonks queria me mostrar que mesmo na guerra meus pais conseguiram ser felizes por um momento... É uma mensagem e acho que não é só dela deve ser do Lupin também..._

_-É _­– Rony falou olhando ainda o álbum de fotos.

-_Vamos... _– Harry disse quando passaram pelo corredor viram que já havia alguns sinais de luz do sol, tinha parado de nevar, mas o céu continuava muito escuro e quase não existia brecha para a luz passar – _Mione! _– Harry gritou ao voltarem para a sala de estar.

Hermione não estava na cozinha, os dois seguiram e Harry abriu a porta dos fundos, a garota estava no jardim. Ele era imensamente grande, um pouco menor que um campo de quadribol, os dois garotos ficaram boquiabertos.

-­_Mione o que cê tá fazendo? _– Harry falou se aproximando da garota que olhava para algum local distante.

-_Admirando a vista... _­– ela disse apoiada em uma grade. Os garotos chegaram e ficaram boquiabertos com o que viam, era o mar e os primeiros brilhos do sol que vinham do lado contrario refletiam-se no mar.

-_Mas... _– Rony estava confuso.

-_Porque nós podemos ver o mar? _– Harry falou confuso afinal, não estavam nem sequer perto do litoral.

-_Deve ser um feitiço de transporte autorizado pelo ministério _– Hermione falou sorrindo – _Aquelas duas arvores devem ser o portal... Acho que quem passa por essa parte da praia no seu local real não pode ver as pessoas que vieram por esse portal... Seus pais tinham bastante dinheiro Harry..._

_-Muito dinheiro _– Rony disse também admirando a vista – _deve ser muito legal aqui no verão..._

_-É _– Harry falou, imaginando como seriam seus verões se seus pais tivessem vivos.

-­_Achou alguma coisa? _– Hermione perguntou.

-_Sim uns álbuns de fotos... _– Harry disse sorrindo – _eles queriam nos passar uma mensagem... É possível ser feliz durante a guerra, mesmo que tenhamos que nos esconder e mesmo que possamos morrer no outro dia..._

Hermione virou sorrindo para o amigo, os três seguiram em silencio de volta para a casa.

-_Vamos... Eu quero ir num lugar especial... _– Harry levantou a varinha e fez menção de aparatar.

-_Não! Não deve se poder aparatar aqui Harry... Lembre-se que aqui é uma casa guardada por um segredo... – _Hermione.

-_Mas o Largo Grimauld também era o Fred e o Jorge conseguiam... _– Harry protestou.

-_Porque sabiam o segredo... Não sabemos o segredo esqueceu? _– Hermione disse inconformada, estava realmente surpresa por Harry não saber disso – _vamos sair pela entrada normal e de lá aparatamos._

Os três seguiram para a entrada da casa e saíram. Depararam-se com uma rua trouxa cheia de neve e atrás deles havia uma grama muito alta coberta de neve. Harry então entendeu porque os trouxas nem tentavam chegar perto da casa, atrás deles havia um projeto de prédio inacabado que parecia um tanto quanto sombrio, havia ainda cercas elétricas sobre o muro ao redor do terreno. Na verdade alem de assustador era perigoso para qualquer trouxa tentar entrar ali.

-_Para onde vamos? _– Rony perguntou.

-_Para um cemitério... O cemitério dos aurores... _– Harry disse.

-_Mas achei que fossemos arrumar um local para dormir – _protestou Rony.

-_Depois de passar no cemitério._

-_Como iremos para lá se nunca estivemos lá? _– Hermione perguntou confusa.

-_Simples vamos até o beco diagonal... Tentem aparatar na frente do Olivaras... _– Harry disse.

E desapareceu deixando Rony e Hermione confusos, os dois se entreolharam por uma fração de segundos, mas a garota virou rapidamente o rosto e desapareceu do local deixando o ruivo sozinho.

-_Ótimo... _– ele disse e depois desapareceu do local como os outros, um homem que passeava com seu cachorro enquanto tomava um café quente deixou-o cair e foi correndo para casa esquecendo do animal.

Quando chegou a frente ao Olivaras, Rony viu que a loja estava realmente acabada, na verdade existiam poucas lojas que ainda funcionavam e uma delas era a de Fred e Jorge, só que havia uma placa bem grande com os disseres "_Não entre na loja com nenhum artefato de magia negra ou será preso imediatamente por aurores apostos"._

O garoto ficou vislumbrando a pequena rua que há pouco tempo ficava lotada de bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades, tamanhos e cores, agora parecia uma avenida deserta onde não havia nenhum sinal de vida aparente, na verdade Rony ficou imaginando como seus irmãos ainda conseguiam lucrar com o fraco movimento da loja.

-_Rony vamos! _ - Harry disse fazendo o amigo parar de olhar para a rua e se virar para a loja. Harry e Hermione já estavam dentro dela.

-_Porque estão dentro do Olivaras? _– Rony disse confuso ao entrar no estabelecimento.

-_Porque aqui é a entrada para o cemitério... _– Harry disse enquanto passavam pelo balcão – _é um cemitério secreto, pois alguns aurores morreram de venenos irreversíveis, e alguns bruxos ganhariam fortunas ao roubar um pouco do veneno dos corpos... _– falou ao mesmo tempo em que seguiam por um longo corredor com prateleiras vazias.

-_Mas porque no Olivaras? _– o ruivo falou olhando para as prateleiras, não podia acreditar que existissem tantas varinhas.

-_Porque era o segundo estabelecimento mais seguro do beco diagonal, só perde para grincotes, mas os duendes não queriam corpos de bruxos em seu banco... _– Harry respondeu.

-_Como você sabe de tudo isso Harry? Achei que fosse segredo... _– Hermione falou.

-_O Moody me contou quando fui pedir permissão para sair, ele deu a idéia de eu dá uma passada aqui antes de começar minha jornada... _– respondeu o garoto sorrindo – _os meus pais foram enterrados aqui... Por isso eu nunca pude ver o tumulo deles... _– ele mudou totalmente de feição – _vamos é por aqui._

Eles pararam no meio do corredor olhando para a prateleira esquerda onde havia um pequeno jarro verde na frente deles. Harry o estuporou e uma porta apareceu diante deles. Os três passaram e quando perceberam não pisavam mais no piso liso e úmido da loja, mais numa grama coberta na maior parte por neve.

-_Uau... _– Rony falou passando por uma grande estatua de um anjo com uma espada, havia um homem dormindo numa cadeira.

-_Er... Olá _­– Hermione se adiantou e acordou o pequeno homem gorducho que dormia na cadeira. O homem se levantou num susto ajeitou o pequeno chapéu estava com a varinha erguida.

-_O que fazem aqui? Sabem que é uma área restrita não? _– ele disse tentando tirar a voz de sono.

-_Meu nome É Harry Potter e esses são Rony Weasley e a Hermione Granger... Aqui está meu certificado de auror e a aqui está a notificação da nossa presença... _– Harry fez um movimento com sua varinha e dois papeis se materializaram no ar. Ele os entregou ao homem que logo ao ouvir o nome do garoto ficou de pé com um pulo, pegou os papeis e fingiu lê-los rapidamente.

-_Claro Sr. Potter... Eu poderia pedir para passar por aqui... Sabe são as normas padrões... _– o homem falou.

-_Claro – _Harry passou por um pequeno portal e foi seguido por Rony e Hermione. – _Vamos ver os túmulos dos meus pais... _– ele falou e seguiu para frente, o homem ficou observando-os entrar cemitérios adentro.

Os três seguiram, e Harry parecia saber para onde ia, os outros dois seguiram calados, até que Rony apontou para um tumulo.

-_Harry... Ali é? _– Rony mostrou um tumulo um tanto quanto grandioso.

Hermione e Harry se viraram e viram o tumulo bem no meio do cemitério, ele tinha uma grande estatua com um centauro atirando uma flecha para o auto. Lá havia a seguinte frase.

_"O último da muy antiga e nobre família de bruxos puro sangue, aqui jaz em espírito um grande bruxo, um grande amigo e um grande padrinho!"_

_**Sirius Black**_

Os três ficaram olhando boquiabertos para o tumulo. Sabiam que não tinha nada ali dentro, mas qual era o motivo de terem feito um tumulo para ele. Harry então entendeu o motivo, poucos metros da grande estátua havia uma laje rachada com o nome _Pedro Pettigrew _nela.

Ali deveria ser o antigo tumule de Rabicho e muito provavelmente por também não haver corpo o substituíram pelo tumulo de Sirius, afinal o ministério só reconheceu que Sirius sempre fora um bom homem depois de morto.

-_Porque ninguém nunca me contou que o Sirius tinha um tumulo? _– disse um Harry indignado.

-_Nós não sabíamos Harry... _– Rony falou assustado.

-_Como queria que te contassem que o Sirius tinha um tumulo se você não aceitava a morte dele... _– Hermione disse olhando para os olhos do amigo – _depois da morte dele você não falava com ninguém direito... Sabe você parecia que não queria a companhia de ninguém... Por isso acho que o Dumbledore preferiu não contar..._

Harry ainda irritado e indignado virou-se para o tumulo e viu que lá havia uma foto do seu padrinho quando jovem com seus melhores amigos havia uma parte queimada na fotografia onde muito provavelmente estaria Rabicho, o garoto passou alguns minutos olhando o tumulo. Rony e Hermione ficaram de pé esperando o amigo que agora cerrara o punho com bastante força.

-_Lestrange... Snape... Voldemort _– ele disse e depois se levantou com o rosto decidido, e sem nenhuma palavra seguiu por uma pequena subida pela relva e neve.

-_Harry espere _– Hermione disse, pois o garoto estava quase correndo. Ele diminuiu o passo e levantou a camisa para limpar os óculos, na verdade não queria que os amigos percebessem que estava enxugando uma lágrima.

Rony passou o amigo e Hermione ficou do lado dele, os três seguiram juntos até uma grande parede branca. Diminuíram o passo e Harry tirou da mochila um pequeno buquê de flores brancas, ele as colocou no meio entre duas lapides.

Hermione e Rony também se abaixaram, cada um colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry que olhava atentamente para o nome dos pais. Não havia nenhum epitáfio nas lapides, porem havia um pequeno texto na parede. O garoto passou a mão para tirar uma pequena quantidade de neve.

_"Um casal que tão novo e tão poderoso que não puderam ficar muito tempo nesse mundo"_

Ele reconheceu o jeito de rimar do texto, só poderia ter sido escrito por Dumbledore, ele sentiu um fervor dentro de si e ficou vislumbrando os raios do sol que agora eram um pouco fortes, havia um pequeno canto de pássaros.

Ficaram ali por um tempo incalculável. Rony olhou Hermione umas duas vezes pelo canto dos olhos, sentiu uma pequena pontada no estomago, mas depois parou de olhá-la, a garota por vez ficou imóvel olhando o amigo contemplar o tumulo dos pais, sabia que ele sentia uma imensa dor, que para ela não era calculável, mas sentia muito ao ficar olhando aquela cena sem poder dizer nenhuma palavra de consolo.

Até que finalmente Harry se levantou fazendo Rony e Hermione pararem com suas reflexões. Ele enxugou o rosto com a manga da camisa e virou-se na direção da saída do cemitério.

-_Vamos... Não temos mais o que fazer aqui – _Harry falou tentando sorrir – _agora podemos procurar um local para ficar..._

_-Aonde iremos? _­– Rony perguntou andando ao lado do amigo, que se locomovia a passos rápidos.

-_Para um hotel trouxa... _– ele respondeu sem virar o rosto para o amigo, pois sabia que ele estava fazendo um careta de espanto.

-_Hotel trouxa? _– Rony falou, sem surpreender Harry ou Hermione, que não estava nenhum um pouco surpresa pela decisão do amigo.

-_É... Não despertaremos suspeitas de nenhum tipo de bruxos, também não quero que a ordem ou o ministério saiba aonde iremos, pois pode haver um traidor entre eles... _­ - ele pausou e dessa vez olhou para o rosto do amigo – _Fora que é mais barato ficarmos num hotel trouxa a uma estalagem bruxa..._

_-Como assim? _– Rony ainda estava um pouco surpreso com a noticia de que ficariam no meio de trouxas, mas até que entendia os motivos.

-_Nós podemos trocar alguns poucos galeões por muito dinheiro trouxa... _– ele se virou para a amiga – _você já o fez não Mione?_

_-Já... Há uns dois dias atrás o Gui me trouxe o dinheiro trouxa... _– ela tirou da sua mochila uma pequena bolsa muito cheia, abriu um zíper e mostrou vários papeis verde e branco amarrotados.

-_Nossa _– Harry disse olhando para a pequena bolsa cheia de dinheiro na mão da garota – _eu não sabia que com vinte e cinco galeões dava para tanto dinheiro... _

_-É... Eu também nunca tinha pensado em trocar galeões por libras... _– ela disse guardando bolsa novamente dentro da mochila – _acho que meus pais sempre faziam isso para min, mas nunca tive idéia do real valor..._

Eles pararam de conversar, pois haviam chegado ao pequeno portal. Encontraram do outro lado dois homens, o mesmo que estava dormindo quando chegaram e um outro mais jovem e alto e forte, o velho parecia estar relatando algo fantástico que acabara de ver.

-_É ele! _– falou sem conter as emoções o pequeno bruxo velho, o outro olhou para Harry das pontas dos pés até a testa do garoto onde parou e ficou olhando para lá um bom tempo. – _o Arnaldo aqui não queria acreditar que Harry Potter "o eleito" estava aqui no meu turno..._

_-Não é isso Robert, eu só achei exagerado o jeito como você me contou da aparição dele... _– o jovem homem chamado Arnaldo falou – _é um prazer conhece-lo garoto, sabe depois da morte de Dumbledore, acho que você é o único que pode mesmo trazer a paz de volta para o mundo bruxo..._

_-Certo... _– Harry apertou a mão de Arnaldo que balançou firmemente com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-_Eu ainda acho que o Dumbledore deveria ter sido enterrado aqui... Sabe, não há lugar mais seguro hoje em dia – _o velho chamado Robert falou.

-_Do que você esta falando? Hogwarts é bem mais segura – _Arnaldo disse condenando o comentário do amigo – _ele deve repousar onde possa ser mais útil... Para todos os alunos que virão, quando você derrota-lo – _ele fez menção a Harry novamente que deu um sorriso amarelado.

-_Er... Eu tenho que ir agora, mas foi um prazer conhecê-los _­– o garoto estendeu a mão e apertou a mão dos dois bruxos que pareciam desanimados pelo garoto estar indo embora. – _poderiam colocar flores todos os dias nos túmulos dos Potter e do Sirius Black? _– ele perguntou fazendo os dois se espantarem com a menção do nome de Sirius – _aqui tem quatro galeões, eu ficaria muito grato..._

_-Claro garoto... _– Arnaldo disse pegando as quatro moedas de ouro – _será um prazer... Até a próxima..._

_-Volte mais aqui garoto... _– o velho Robert falou sorrindo.

-_Certo, farei o possível... _– Harry respondeu e ele, Rony e Hermione seguiram até a porta que os levaria até o corredor no olivaras.

Os três voltaram ao beco diagonal rapidamente, agora havia raios de sol iluminando a velha estrada de tijolos coberta de neve, parecia que o inverno estava chegando ao fim. Eles olharam para a loja de Fred e Jorge, mas não viram nenhum sinal de vida.

-_Vamos... _– Harry falou apressando os amigos – _já são oito e meia, não queria andar pelo beco já de dia... Droga! Poderão nos ver... _– ele disse parecendo irritado.

-_Como iremos para esse hotel? _– Hermione perguntou. – _e onde fica esse hotel?_

_-No centro de Londres... É um hotel muito freqüentado e tem bastantes trouxas lá... A tia Petúnia uma vez me mostrou que ganhara um desconto nele, e ela e o tio Valter foram passar um fim de semana lá me deixando com o Duda e a Guilda... _– ele pareceu fazer uma careta – _bem podemos ficar nele, duvido que tenha algum bruxo nele..._

_-Não é perigoso que trouxas nos vejam? _– Rony perguntou enquanto eles se encaminhavam para o portal que os levariam até o caldeirão furado.

-_Sim e Não... A maioria dos trouxas não nos trará nenhum problema, mas se algum trouxa for interrogado por um bruxo, poderemos ser descobertos – _Harry respondeu passando pela passagem e parando na pequena sala com tijolos atrás dele, Rony e Hermione apareceram bem depois.

-_Então não saberemos se é seguro ou não ficar nesse hotel... _– Rony falou.

-_Na verdade iremos pagar um hotel e vamos aparatar para outro lugar, depois iremos para outro hotel, e aparatar de novo e para um terceiro hotel, depois voltaremos para o primeiro... _– Harry falou.

-_Anh? _– Rony olhou confuso para o amigo.

-_Pagaremos para ficar em três hotéis, para que se houver algum bruxo no meio dos trouxas possamos despistá-los, já que Voldemort quer pessoalmente me matar... _­ ele se virou para o dono do bar que havia levantado a sobrancelha ao ver o garoto – _Tom aqui está vinte e um galeões e dezessete sicles para você alegar que estou passando a noite aqui... Se eles forem até o quarto fuja e procure o Mundungus... Eu pagarei para você uma quantidade maior, para poder abrir um estabelecimento em outro lugar..._

O barman concordou coma cabeça e pegou a pequena bolsinha cheia de moedas de ouro e prata.

­_-Harry... Boa sorte... _– Tom falou antes que o garoto saísse pela saída trouxa do caldeirão furado.

O garoto levantou a mão e colocou um cachecol no pescoço, pois acabara de começar a nevar.

-_O primeiro hotel fica há duas quadras daqui _– Harry disse sorrindo.

Assim eles foram no primeiro hotel, ele ocupava sozinho todo um quarteirão, Hermione alugou três suítes de luxo e os três se dirigiram para a de Harry onde aparataram de volta em um beco de Londres, que Harry apontara antes de entrar no hotel. Pegaram o metro e seguiram.

Só chegaram ao terceiro hotel às dez e meia onde aparataram rapidamente de volta para o primeiro hotel.

-_Bem... Finalmente podemos dormir... Tomem _– ele entregou dois bisbilhoscópios ao ruivo e a garota. – _coloquem do lado da sua cama e aumentem o volume deles com magia... Apareçam no meu quarto amanhã de manhã... Iremos até um local que eu já visitei nas memórias do Dumbledore... Hermione você já o viu..._

_-Para onde iremos Harry? _– o garoto já entrara no quarto e fechara a porta na cara dos dois – _mal educado... _– ela sussurrou olhando para a porta irritada.

Virou-se para Rony que estava na frente do caminho que a levaria para o seu quarto, os olhos dos dois se encontraram por segundos, ela viu um expressão de perdão nos olhos do garoto, mas virou o rosto e passou pelo garoto sem dirigir-lhe sequer uma palavra, uma voz interior disse para ela "_Francamente Hermione como pode pensar em sentir pena desse Weasley fedorento?" _ ela concordou plenamente com a voz e seguiu seu caminho confiante.

Rony ainda se virou para olhar para a garota, mas percebeu que estava alimentando falsas esperanças.

Nenhum dos três se encontrou pelo resto do dia, Harry ainda aparatou para os dois quartos que tinha alugado para verificar se alguém conseguira arrombar o feitiço que fizera para trancar as portas. Não havia nenhum sinal de arrombamento.

Quando amanheceu Harry já estava na frente do seu quarto esperando os amigos com a capa da invisibilidade, não queria que nenhum funcionário passasse e visse ele parado na frente do seu quarto.

Hermione apareceu primeiro com um ar de irritada quando esticou a mão para bater na porta bateu a mão no rosto de Harry que gemeu de dor, pois o punho dela batera nos óculos dele.

-_Ai... _– disse o garoto.

-_Harry? _– Hermione falou confusa – _porque esta com a capa aqui?_

_-Eu não queria que os trouxas me vissem parado aqui... _– respondeu ele retirando a capa passando a mão no nariz.

-_Que idéia estúpida... Cadê o Weasley? _– Hermione perguntou indiferente.

-_Não deveria chamá-lo assim... _– Harry ralhou com a garota que cruzou os braços.

-_O chamo como quiser! _– ela respondeu irritada.

-_Acordou irritada hoje Mione? _– Harry falou tentando acalmá-la.

-_Não é da sua conta... _– ela respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao garoto. – _mas onde será que esta o..._

_-Estou aqui! _– Rony chegou fazendo a garota levar um susto, pois ele apareceu bem atrás dela.

-_Não faça mais isso! _– era a primeira vez desde o natal que Hermione referia palavras para Rony, ele ficou meio surpreso com a ação da garota, mas antes que pudesse responder Harry interveio.

-_Você demorou bastante... Vamos... Temos de ir até a casa do Sirius... _– ele disse seguindo pelo corredor até as escadas – _Esperem eu acertar as contas com o recepcionista – _ele desceu e conversou com um homem com um terno muito esquisito aos olhos de Rony.

Os três já estavam andando pelas calçadas de Londres quando Hermione colocou suas mãos no ombro de Harry fazendo-o parar e Rony continuar a andar mais um pouco até perceber que estava caminhando sozinho.

-_Harry, eu estava pensando... _– Hermione falou seria, na verdade desde que falar com Rony no hotel não havia falado mais nada, estava calada refletindo – _não seria melhor voltarmos para Hogwarts?_

_-Como assim Mione, eu já expliquei que não quero voltar até Hogwarts enquanto não for à casa do Sirius e descobrir se o Regulo é mesmo o tal R.A.B. _– Harry respondeu indignado com o ultimo comentário da amiga.

-_Não é isso Harry – _Rony agora se aproximava finalmente dos dois – _não estou dizendo para ficarmos lá... Estou dizendo para irmos pegar uma coisa importante lá..._

_-O que seria tão importante para voltarmos até Hogwarts – _Harry perguntou confuso e irritado.

-_Monstro... _– respondeu sem se importar com as caras de Harry e Rony – _Você manda nele esqueceu... E aposto que se ainda existe alguém que pode nos ajudar a investigar sobre o Regulo é o Monstro..._

Harry ficou olhando para Hermione boquiaberto, era incrível como esquecia de Monstro em horas tão importantes, e o mais incrível era como Hermione lembrara dele bem a tempo.

-_Poderemos agradecer à Tonks por ter colocado uma chave de portal na sua casa e tudo mais, e ainda poderemos pedir ajuda ao Monstro _– Hermione achava que o amigo não aceitaria a proposta, mas tentava persuadi-lo, pois realmente achava que com Monstro a investigação seria bem mais simples.

-_Mione você é um gênio... _– Harry falou sorrindo.

-_Eu... Anh? _– a garota esperava que o amigo dissesse que eles eram suficientes e não precisariam da ajuda de um elfo domestico idiota ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-_Sim você é um gênio... Como pude esquecer do Monstro? _– Harry disse feliz – _também quero pedir uma coisa ao Moody – _ele disse com um sorriso – _então está certo, mas como voltaremos a Hogwarts? Eu tinha dito ao Moody que voltaríamos só num período de uma semana..._

_-Não se preocupe, eu previ que terminaríamos o que tínhamos de fazer – _Hermione falou feliz, ela retirou da sua mochila um livro enrolado em uma toalha – _o Lupin disse que era para uma emergência e só podia transportar quem estivesse tocando em min... Assim quem tocar em min quando eu estiver em contato com o livro será levado para Hogwarts... Vamos... Segurem em min – _Rony e Harry tocaram no ombro de Hermione – _Agora..._

**N/A:**

**Gostaram do capitulo?**

**Bem eu achei um pouco melhor que o ultimo, só o fim que foi um pouco fraco, mas tentarei fazer com que o próximo fique bom**

**xD**

**bem agradecimentos especiais agora...**

**Ed Weasley: por favor continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews**

**xD**

**e bem como jah disse lah em cima possivelmente ron e mione no próximo cap**

**Thaty: bem como o próximo cap vai ser sobre ron e mione vou dedica-lo todinho para você jah que você quer vê-los juntos a tanto tempo**

**o.O**

**próximo cape eh seu**

**;D**

**Leandro Errol: muito obrigado pelos elogios, mas eu acho que você conseguiria fazer uma fic muito boa já que criou feitiços tão legais, e sim estou esperando pela próxima lista de feitiços...**

**Tentarei colocar mais feitiços sempre que possível...**

**Bem é isso tentarei colocar o próximo cap assim que possível...**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	32. Paixão

**N/A: o cap ficou meio chato e pah**

**Tem umas parte NC17 – para maiores de dezoito anos, mas eu tentei naum colocar nada**

**xD**

**bem he isso leiam o cap**

**lah embaixo agradecimentos especiais...**

**mal a demora foi porq tava em prova**

**;D**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo jah no próximo final de semana**

**Esse cap fiocu meio pequeno**

**Mas eh poq num consegui desenvolver**

**Bem:**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 32 – Paixão**

-_Sabe, ainda não me acostumei com esses malditos portais – _Rony disse levantando-se do chão, pois fora o único que caíra ao chegarem em Hogwarts. Estavam no saguão de entrada e não parecia haver nenhum sinal de alma viva ou morta por ali.

-_Bem... Eu vou primeiro falar com a Ginny, depois irei ver o Moody _– Harry falou dando um passo a frente – _ainda não sei quando partiremos, mas ficarei feliz se for amanhã... Não quero ficar muito tempo aqui, afinal não fizemos progresso algum..._

_-Certo _– Hermione respondeu – _vou despachar uma mensagem para meus pais dizendo que estou bem... Encontramos-nos no salão comunal um pouco ante do horário do almoço._

_-Combinado – _Harry falou e saiu na direção da ala hospitalar, Hermione se virou e foi na direção oposta e Rony ficou ali parado olhando os dois irem embora.

-_Porque será que nunca perguntam minha opinião? _– ele falou sozinho enquanto decidia para onde iria. Não queria ir para o salão comunal, pois com toda certeza se encontraria com sua mãe, e também ainda não podia ir lá, porque caia uma fina camada de neve. – _droga... Maldito tédio... _– ele disse colocando as mãos no bolso da calça e seguindo pelos corredores sem um rumo definido.

Harry seguia andando pelos corredores com uma certa pressa, não sabia se era porque estava nervoso com que iria falar com Ginny. Na hora em que vira o jardim da sua casa teve a idéia e queria falar com Ginny sobre ela o mais rápido possível, contornou uma estatua e chegou ao velho e conhecido corredor da Ala Hospitalar. Seguiu para uma porta um pouco antes da entrada do local onde dormira muitas vezes e bateu umas três vezes na porta.

Em seguida o silencio seguiu por um longo tempo até que quando o garoto batia de novo na porta ele ouviu passos e resmungos vindo de dentro do quarto. Uma ruiva de camisola apareceu na porta com os cabelos muito despenteados e com a cara de poucos amigos.

Ele ficou abobado ao vê-la. Estava com uma camisola azul claro de seda. Parecia um vestidinho, mas deixava suas pernas a mostra. Só havia duas cordinhas que seguram a camisola em Ginny. Ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e corou logo, porem tentou desviar da cabeça aqueles pensamentos indecentes.

Ginny ficou olhando para o garoto por alguns segundos até que finalmente percebeu quem estava a sua porta. Primeiro abriu a boca e depois pulou nos braços dele, fazendo-o recuar com o impacto.

-_Harry – _a exclamou feliz enquanto beijava o pescoço dele – _você partiu ontem e... Porque voltou tão cedo... Já estava com saudade!_

_-É eu sei... _– ele disse sorrindo – _é que tivemos de voltar para ver o monstro e... Eu também já estava morrendo de saudades de você –_ os dois ficaram se beijando no corredor por alguns minutos até que Ginny o puxou para dentro do quarto.

-_Não é bom ficarmos no corredor..._ – a garota falou olhando em volta – _papai e mamãe podem passar por aqui... Ou pior a Madame Promfey pode sair da ala Hospitalar..._

_-É verdade... _– Harry disse passando a mão nos cabelos com a intenção de despenteá-los ainda mais. – _eu também queria perguntar uma coisa a você..._

_-O que é Harry? _– perguntou esperançosa.

-_Sabe... Quando saímos de Hogwarts pegamos um portal para a antiga casa dos meus pais..._

_-Eu lamento... _­– ela falou entristecendo o olhar.

-_Não! Foi ótimo ter ido lá... _– Harry disse levantando o rosto dela com a mão fazendo os dois olharem se nos olhos – _sabe... Eu já tinha ouvido falar muito dos meus pais, de como eram simplórios e bons, mas pela primeira vez eu pude ver como eram felizes... _– estava com um grande sorriso e com os olhos emocionados – _sabe... Eu sei que você gostaria de morar perto d'A Toca e tudo mais... Só que eu estava pensando – _pausou e segurou nas mãos dela – _de que poderíamos nos casar o quanto antes seu pai deixar, e ir morar na antiga casa dos meus pais..._

Ginny ficou olhando para aqueles profundos e misteriosos olhos de esmeralda por uma fração de segundos, até que finalmente abriu um largo sorriso e pulou no pescoço dele, fazendo com que ele caísse deitado na cama dela e ela em cima dele.

-_É claro que eu quero Harry! _– o beijou apaixonadamente. – _desde que esteja junto com você, para min qualquer lugar serve..._

O garoto também abriu um longo sorriso e os dois começaram a se beijar longamente, cada beijo mais apaixonado e profundo que o outro. Harry lentamente foi subindo a camisola de Ginny.

Ela parou e olhou bem nos olhos dele, os dois se fitaram por um longo momento até que ela assentiu com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse. O garoto retirou a camisola dela lentamente e até que ela ficasse semi-nua.

Ficou olhando como era lindo o corpo da garota. Depois de olhar para os seios agora sem nada por cima olhou para o rosto da garota que estava muito vermelho.

-_Você quer mesmo..._

_-Sim Harry se for com você todo bem..._

O garoto sorriu para ela que retribuiu o sorriso.

-_Eu te amo Harry, e sempre irei te amar – _ela sussurrou.

-_Você sabe que para min, a coisa mais importante no mundo é o meu amor por você... _– ele disse e a beijou de um jeito puro, sincero e apaixonado. – _nunca quero te perder... Nunca._

Ele retirou as vestes e depois a beijou mais uma vez, os dois se beijaram delicadamente novamente, e o garoto deitou por cima dela.

Hermione acabara de sair do corujal. Tinha despachado uma das corujas gigantes que agora habitavam os corujais de Hogwarts. Na verdade eram as antigas corujas só que enfeitiçadas por uma alimentação mágica, assim se fossem interceptadas por qualquer pessoa iriam esquentar ao ponto de queimar o que estivesse carregando, claro que a coruja iria morrer.

A garota achava isso um tanto quanto cruel, mas concordava que se precisavam tomar medidas drásticas para que se impedisse que Voldemort e seus seguidores descobrissem alguma informação útil.

Desceu por uma longa escada ainda coberta de neve e entrou no castelo. Estava pensando no que fizera Harry mudar de idéia tão rápido. "_Ele deve querer falar algo muito importante com o Moody, para podermos voltar, normalmente teríamos seguido sem a ajuda do Monstro...". _Ela pensou.

Estava um pouco confusa com os últimos acontecimentos, principalmente com o fato de ter de conviver com Rony o tempo todo e não falar com ele. Uma parte dela, uma bem pequena, dizia que ela deveria pelo menos falar com ele educadamente e tentar reatar a antiga a amizade que um dia eles tiveram, mas a outra parte dizia que nunca deveria perdoar o maldito porco chauvinista do Ronald Weasley, afinal ele era tão insensível e repugnante que não valia gastar sua saliva com ele.

O seu coração também estava dividido, ainda sentia uma grande solidão por não ter esquecido Rony, desde que acabara com ele, porem não queria tentar falar com o ruivo, mesmo sabendo que quando ele beijara a maldita Di-lua Lovegood eles não tinham nada. "_Ele deveria ter o mínimo de consideração, e fora isso quem beijaria e louca da Di-lua Lovegood?"_. A parte que no momento odiava a mediocridade de Rony falava para ela.

Embora estivesse com todos esses conflitos interno a garota não podia parar de pensar em como ajudar o amigo na sua missão. Fazia dias, mesmo antes de ter a idéia de que Regulo era R.A.B que procurava alguma pista do paradeiro de Voldemort, porem não tivera nenhum avanço.

Quando estava chegando ao salão comunal viu uma moita ruiva sentada à mesa. Havia alguns pratos em cima dela sujos.

-_Alangmatum_ – Rony falou e a água que estava dentro de uma jarra começou a seguir a ponta da varinha dele. Levantou sua varinha com força fazendo a água subir bem acima da sua cabeça – _Flamiger_ – ele disse e uma chama apareceu na ponta da varinha. A água começara a fazer o percurso de volta e vinha caindo na direção do garoto.

As chamas que saiam da ponta da sua varinha aumentaram e quando a água caiu uma imensa fumaça branca se formou sobre a cabeça dele.

Hermione ficou olhando a cena espantada, não sabia que Rony conseguia fazer feitiços tão complicados com o Alangmatum. Era realmente espantoso para ela que Rony conseguisse controlar tão bem a água, quando a fumaça começou a se dissipar a garota ainda espantada olhou para o local em que Rony estava e viu que seu cabelo estava ensopado.

Ela começou a rir. Riu um pouco alto demais fazendo o ruivo perceber sua presença, ele estava realmente surpreso com a visão que estava tendo, Hermione rindo. Fazia tempo que não vislumbrava isso.

Parou de rir e se aproximou do garoto.

-_Aritudinis_ – disse tocando a varinha no corpo dele, a água que cobria boa parte do corpo dele desapareceu – _não se molhe com esse tempo... Não vá ficar resfriado... _– falou isso e seguiu até a ponta da mesa, onde alguns pratos apareceram.

Rony ficou olhando para Hermione abobado. Estava se sentindo uma besta quadrada, mas sentia uma ponta de felicidade pela garota ter falado com ele, ou melhor ter se importado com ele. Uma parte dele dizia para não se animar muito, mas a outra estava realmente contente.

Ficou ali sentado hipnotizado pela garota olhando-a tomar café. Sabia que aquilo era uma grande falta de educação, mas não podia resistir, e alem do mais ela tinha dado liberdade para ele fazer isso.

Depois de tomar todo seu café da manhã Hermione, agora um pouco irritada pelo fato do garoto ainda estar olhando para ela fixamente se levantou e foi-se embora do salão principal.

Harry se levantou e colocou suas vestes deu um beijo apaixonado em Ginny e saiu do quarto dela dizendo que precisava falar com Moody o quanto antes, e que voltaria mais tarde para vê-la.

Ele tinha um imenso sorriso de orelha a orelha. Não podia acreditar que finalmente o fizera. Amava muito Ginny, e desde o ano anterior sonhara com esse momento, sabia que sua primeira noite seria com a garota.

Já estava se segurando há muito tempo, porem não resistiu a essa oportunidade, uma parte sua dizia que era para ter agüentado mais um pouco apesar das provocações de Ginny. Só que o garoto já não ouvia suas personalidades, ele só tinha pensamentos nos longos cabelos cor de fogo de Ginny e no seu rosto cheio de sardas perfeitas, seu sorriso lindo e revigorante, seus lábios sedutores, seu nariz meigo e seus olhos misteriosos e desafiadores, como se pedisse para domá-los.

Ao continuar andando e pensando distraidamente na sua namorada o garoto acabou tropeçando no pé de uma estatua e rolou por alguns metros, até que parou todo desajeitado no chão.

Estava na entrada da sala de Moody e a porta estava entreaberta e o garoto não pode deixar de ouvir o que acontecia ali.

-_Não vou tolerar erros Moody! Você me ouviu? Nenhum erro! _– uma voz que Harry conhecia de algum lugar se pronunciava – _eu preciso que ajude o Potter o quanto antes..._

_-Mas senhor o Potter partiu – _Moody falou com uma expressão de medo na voz, o que fez Harry ficar serio e prestar atenção em cada palavra dita, pois nunca ouvira Moody falar com medo de ninguém, nem de Voldemort nem mesmo de Dumbledore.

-_Pois o ajude da maneira que puder! Temos que destruir os últimos horcruxes do Lord das Trevas, ou melhor o Potter tem que destruí-los, parece que ele conseguiu uma imunidade contra ele temos que aproveita-la!_

_-Sim senhor, mas o senhor não deveria destruí-los pessoalmente?_

_-Não, até que sobre apenas um... Eu possuía dois em meu poder e agora só detenho em minhas mãos um, já que os amigos do Potter conseguirão destruir um deles com minha pequena ajuda... – _um estalo baixo fez Harry levantar os ouvidos - _Droga! Tenho que ir agora... Não me decepcione, e sim... Consiga total poder sobre os dragões..._

O silencio veio e Harry colocou as mãos na boca para que Moody não ouvisse sua respiração, o velho homem começou a andar em voltas, fazendo algumas vezes um barulho estranho quando sua perna de pau batia no chão.

Harry estava bastante assustado, pois já não sabia se poderia confiar em Moody, achou melhor não conversar com ele, com muito esforço foi tentando recuar sem fazer ruído algum, porque se houvesse qualquer barulho Moody poderia vê-lo com seu olho-mágico.

Devagarzinho e com muita cautela ele conseguiu engatinhar por cerca de cinco metros até que ficou em pé e saiu andando sorrateira e silenciosamente.

Não podia acreditar que Moody estava traindo a ordem, e que estava obedecendo às ordens de alguém. Ficou realmente perplexo com o fato de um das pessoas que Dumbledore mais confiava estava traindo a sua confiança.

Sabia pelo menos que Moody estava obedecendo a ordens de uma pessoa que queria destruir os horcruxes de Voldemort, e parecia ser uma pessoa que sabia muito sobre eles, o garoto não entendeu direito a mensagem, porque estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não pode ouvir direito o que o homem dizia à Moody.

Correu por todo o castelo até chegar a um corredor aparentemente deserto, mas quando já virava para chegar às escadarias trombou de frente com alguém fazendo cair no chão.

-_Ai – _exclamou a garota.

-_Mione! _– Harry falou ajudando ela a se levantar.

-_Harry... Porque tanta pressa? _– Hermione falou ainda passando a mão nas costas.

-_Eu não tenho tempo de explicar... Hum... _– ele pausou um tanto quanto confuso – _eu sei que não está falando com o Rony, mas preciso que vá chamá-lo agora, precisamos ir, vou chamar o Monstro o quanto antes..._

_-Mas... – _replicou a garota.

-_Não temos tempo – _ele respondeu com um olhar severo – _confie em min... Por favor, chame o Rony o mais rápido possível precisamos sair daqui. Juro que explicarei em breve..._

A garota assentiu com a cabeça e foi na direção de onde estava vindo com uma cara de emburrada e com os pensamentos absortos em tentar descobrir o motivo da pressa de Harry.

-_MONSTRO! DOBBY! Venham aqui agora! _– ele falou os nomes em voz alta e depois sussurrou o restante da frase.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que dois elfos-domésticos, um mais estranho que o outro apareceram na frente do garoto. Monstro parecia irritado e ofendido, e Dobby que segurava o outro pelas vestes como se tentasse puxa-lo estava feliz.

-_Maldito fedelho Potter fedorento, traidor da própria causa – _Monstro sussurrava pelo canto da boca. – _Chamou mestre – _ele falou com uma voz bem diferente fazendo uma reverencia estranha – _pirralho idiota..._

_-Quieto! _­– Harry disse fazendo ele levar as mãos até a boca e ficar irritado com seu movimento. – _Dobby... Obrigado por vir, eu sei que não mando em você e tudo mais..._

_-Ou não, para Dobby ser um grande prazer servir Harry Potter... Diferente desse ai Dobby saber o quão grande bruxo Harry Potter ser! _– Dobby falou com um brilho nos seus grandes olhos.

-_Certo, certo... Preciso da ajuda de vocês... Primeiro Dobby... _– ele falou e Dobby abriu um longo sorriso ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado primeiro – _preciso que dê um recado a Ginny Weasley, ela está num quarto ao lado da ala hospitalar, mas bata antes de entrar – _ele olhou severamente para Dobby que balançou a cabeça como se tivesse entendido o recado – _preciso que diga à ela que não pude ir falar com ela, mas que logo entrarei em contato... Diga que tive que ir embora o quanto antes, pois descobri algo importantíssimo... Depois preciso que você vá até a casa dos Black, estarei lá te esperando..._

Monstro fez menção de falar, mas suas mãos estavam na frente de sua boca fazendo gerar um barulho estranho de sua boca.

-_É só isso Dobby, quando você chegar lá explicarei o resto, você se importa em me ajudar?_

_-Não! Será um grande prazer para o Dobby ajudar ao grande Harry Potter, chegarei lá o mais rápido que puder, e se demorar muito irei punir Dobby severamente – _disse o elfo balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-_Nada de auto-punições... Agora vá – _Harry respondeu irritado fazendo o elfo fazer uma reverencia e sumir.

-_Agora você Monstro... _– Harry se virou para o outro elfo que ainda tinha as mãos na boca – _Iremos para a casa dos Black... Preciso que me mostre todos os pertences pessoais do Regulo Black, irmão do mais novo do Sirius..._

-_O que o fedelho Potter quer com as coisas da família Black, já não basta ter o monstro agora quer roubar as coisas do grande Regulo... _­– Monstro começou a falar mais de repente sua mão esquerda foi de volta para sua boca e a direita socou sua cabeça, fazendo o bater de cabeça na parede, ele estava se punindo por ter desobedecido uma ordem.

-_Não te interessa apenas irá cumprir... Onde estão a Mione e o Rony... _– ele falou alto e olhou para o corredor por onde a garota havia desaparecido há alguns minutos.

Depois de olhar para o corredor por algum tempo, ele viu que dois vultos vinham correndo pelo corredor, Rony e Hermione vinham vindo com pressa juntos.

-_O que aconteceu a Mione disse que me chamou urgentemente – _Rony falou arfando de cansaço, tentando pegar fôlego. Harry olhou para Hermione espantado por ela falar isso de um jeito tão natural para o ruivo, mas ela só levantou os ombros. Ele olhou para Rony, sentindo um pouco de culpa pelo que acabara de fazer com a irmã dele, mas logo que ouviu os barulhos que saiam da boca de Monstro recobrou os pensamentos.

-_Vamos embora... Agora!_

_-Porque – _Rony perguntou.

-_Não importa agora, explicarei quando chegarmos na casa dos Black... –_ Hermione tirou da mochila o globo coberto pela toalha – _não... Não iremos por esse portal... Monstro como os elfos conseguem sair de Hogwarts?_

O elfo pareceu irritado ao ouvir tal pergunta. Agora tentava manter as mãos na boca.

-_Estou mandando você responder..._

_-Nós pegamos um portal que existe escondido no fim da cozinha... _– ele disse irritado.

-_Então porque os elfos não saem o tempo todo? _– Harry perguntou.

_-Porque todos receberão uma ordem de trabalhar "aqui" _– Hermione respondeu – _eles não podem descumprir a ordem, o único que não precisa obedecer-lhas é o Dobby, mas duvido que queira sair de Hogwarts... Eles só podem usar o portal quando mandam usa-los, e o único que pode dar ordens diretas como esta a eles é o diretor..._

_-Como sabe disso? _– Rony olhou para Hermione surpreso, ela o ignorou fazendo-o se aborrecer, pois achara que ela voltara a falar com ele.

-_Bem... Nos leve até ele Monstro... De lá vamos aparatar para a casa dos Black entendeu?_

_-Sim..._

Os quatro seguiram correndo. Monstro primeiramente caminhava, mas Harry mandou que fosse mais rápido que eles, e mesmo a contra gosto ele saiu correndo em disparada.

Ao chegarem à frente do quadro de frutas, que era a passagem secreta para a cozinha, Monstro em vez que fazer cócegas nas frutas para que deixassem ele passar simplesmente enfiou a mão no quadro e apertou a pequena uva que estourou em sua mão.

O trio ficou olhando um pouco espantado para o elfo, mas de repente o quadro girou para frente revelando uma mesa com umas cinco cadeiras, em cima da mesa havia o mesmo vaso de frutas do quadro.

-_Como iremos sair de Hogwarts? _– Rony perguntou olhando confuso para a mesa e o vaso de frutas.

-_Alem de traidor do próprio sangue ainda é burro! Porque o pobre e simplório Monstro não pode ser morto e degolado... Ah se a mãe do Monstro o visse obedecendo a ralé... Ah se minha nobre mestra me visse agora... _– Monstro sussurrava melancólico.

-_Monstro, aquele é o portal? _– Harry pergunto, mas o elfo continuou a menosprezar sua vida e seu destino – _Responda-me!_

_-Sim jovem mestre, ele é o portal... Maldito Potter nojentinho... _– Monstro respondeu sem olhar nos olhos de Harry.

-_Para onde ele nos leva? _– Harry perguntou – _não me faça perguntar novamente!_

_-Para onde quiser jovem mestre... É um portal universal, é para ajudar aos elfos à cumprirem as ordens do diretor... _– Monstro olhou com desprezo para Harry.

-_Um portal universal... _– Hermione sussurrou espantada – _nunca tinha visto um... Eles são muito raros, pois só um bruxo muito poderoso pode criá-lo... Monstro você esta ajudando muito, obrigada..._

_-Era só o que faltava uma sangue-ruim agradecendo ao Monstro... – _Monstroolhou com nojo para a garota - _O que a grande mestra iria..._

Rony deu um chute nas costas de Monstro fazendo-o parar de falar. Harry e Hermione olharam espantados para ele, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada.

-_Monstro, cale-se e vamos... Vá para o largo Grimauld. E me espere lá na frente da casa número 12, entendeu? _– Harry falou quebrando o silencio.

-_Sim jovem mestre._

_-E não fuja ou fale com ninguém a não ser eu, fique parado lá! Agora vá na frente._

O elfo saiu mancando com umas das mãos nas costas bem onde Rony o chutara, ele sentou-se e tocou no vaso de frutas, e logo desapareceu.

-_Agora nós vamos... _– Harry disse e Rony e Hermione assentiram com a cabeça e o seguiram – _pensem na velha entrada do largo Grimauld, conseguem lembrar dela?_

Os dois novamente confirmaram com a cabeça, cada um sentou em uma cadeira e no sinal que Harry fez com a mão eles tocaram no vaso de frutas e sentiram as cadeiras desaparecerem debaixo de si.

Rony caiu meio que tropeçando e escorregou e quando ia cair de cara numa poça de lama sentiu ser puxado pela sua camisa. Harry o segurava com certa dificuldade.

-_Eu realmente odeio portais... Obrigado cara – _Rony disse depois que conseguiu ficar em pé.

-_Onde esta o maldito elfo? _– Harry falou olhando em volta – _MONSTRO! APAREÇA._

O elfo veio correndo e tropeçando detrás de um velho pneu, parecia que tinha se agachado para se esconder.

-_Vamos entrar... Você sabe o segredo do portal que guarda a casa não? Ordeno que nos deixe entrar. _– Harry falou olhando com raiva para Monstro, agora que estavam de volta ao largo Grimauld, lembrou que Monstro era um dos culpados da morte de Sirius.

Monstro se adiantou e colocou a mão na maçaneta demorou um pouco como se recusasse a abrir a porta da casa dos seus antigos mestres, mas logo girou a maçaneta. Harry sentiu uma pontada no estômago ao ver a entrada da casa. Foi inevitável um grande nó na sua garganta.

Lembrou de todas as vezes que encontrava Sirius sentado em uma poltrona desanimado por estar trancado dentro da casa e não poder sair. Rony e Hermione pareceram entender o que o garoto estava sentindo e ficaram calados, ele respirou fundo e olhou irritado para Monstro.

-_Quero que me leve até onde Regulo guardava seus bens mais preciosos, quero que me mostre tudo do Regulo... E quero que fique calado e só responda quando eu perguntar algo entendeu? _– Harry falou e Monstro com muito desgosto balançou a cabeça respondendo que sim.

Monstro subiu as escadas e foi seguido pelos três que pareciam muito curiosos e cautelosos ao mesmo tempo.

O elfo parou de frente para uma porta no fim de um corredor escuro no primeiro andar, eles nunca tinham parado para reparar nesse quarto, talvez porque ficasse no fim do corredor, ou talvez porque não gostassem muito do largo Grimauld na época em que passaram um tempo lá.

Eles ficaram esperando que o elfo abrisse, mas ele não se moveu.

-_Abra a porta Monstro._

Monstro ficou calado e não respondeu ou se moveu.

-_Monstro, estou mandando você abrir a porta._

Continuou parado.

­_-Porque você não quer abrir a porta? Responda!_

-_Monstro não pode... Ser ordem da mestra, nem as ordens do fedelho Potter podem fazer com que Monstro abra a porta do quarto do mestre Regulo... Se Monstro abrir a porta terá que se matar e o pirralho Potter impediu-o de se matar... _– Monstro tinha um sorriso malicioso na cara ao ver os olhos espantados de Harry.

-_Harry o Monstro não pode descumprir ordens de um mestre antigo... _– Hermione disse. Ela também parecia igualmente espantada.

-_Droga..._

Harry se adiantou e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Ele a girou com cautela.

Nada aconteceu.

-_Esta trancada _– Harry falou parecendo estar aliviado.

-_Já esperávamos por isso... Acho que é inútil tentarmos o Alohomora... Melhor tentar derrubar a porta do jeito trouxa... __Plectis_ – Uma mão enorme foi conjurada da varinha de Hermione e derrubou não só a porta, mas uma grande parte da parede.

Rony e Harry olharam espantados para Hermione e depois recuaram um pouco, pois uma parte do teto desmoronou fazendo uma grande quantidade de poeira cair em cima deles.

-_Philacae_ – Hermione gritou e um jato roxo saiu de sal varinha.

Quando a poeira finalmente baixou, eles puderam ver que Monstro estava preso dentro de uma jaula encantada, com barras da mesma cor do jato roxo que saíra da varinha de Hermione a poucos instantes – _ele tentou fugir... Não pode contar nada a Voldemort, mas não pode fazer nada se ele conseguir ler a mente dele..._

_-Certo... Se você esta dizendo _– Harry disse ainda espantado.

-_Maldito elfo... _– Rony disse olhando para Monstro.

-_Não tente sair da jaula... Nem fugir... É uma ordem... _– Harry disse olhando para Monstro – _vamos... Para o quarto do Regulo..._

Eles entraram pela passagem que Hermione havia feito e olharam para o quarto. Não havia nada de estranho ali. Só uma taça em cima do criado mudo.

-_Não pode ser... É a taça de Humplepuff!_

**N/A: bem gostaram do cap**

**Eu achei meio fraco**

**E tbm ficou bem pequeno masssss**

**Eh poq eu num tava inspirado...**

**Agradecimentos especiais para quem mandou review no ultimo cap:**

**Leandro Errol – mas feitiços seus usados no cap**

**XD**

**Tou esperando a nova lista pois seus feitiços saun mto bons**

**Flw ae**

**Thaty – o próximo cape h totalmente R/Hr jurooooo num passa do próximo**

**Num coloquei nesse poq fiacria mto grande XD**

**Mas o próximo cap vai ser sobre eles e vou dedica-lo ele para você**

**;D**

**Vanii: ainda bem que vc voltou a ler... fiquei mto feliz!**

**gostou do cap?**

**Espero que sim... mal a demora viu... espero ver seu review**

**Adoro eles muito**

**;D**

**Hope-W: percebi que vc tah atrasada, mas naum se preocupe vc tem credito e sabe que amo demais seus reviews, espero que vc ainda esteja acompanhando a fic quero ver mais reviews seus...**

**LuisAO: eh resolvi voltar a escrever**

**Ainda bem que vc continua mandando reviews... XD**

**E continua a ler**

**E a mandar reviews**

**XD**

**Bem a todos que lêem e naum mandam reviews, por favor, MANDEM REVIEW**

**E para qm jah manda continue a MANDAR REVIEWS preciso saber da opinião de vcs serio**

**Próximo cap será sobre R/Hr... quase todo**

**Espero reviews **

**E **

**Malfeito Feito**


	33. Chalés a Beiramar

**N/A: Primeiro peço desculpas pela demora, mas eh que meu modem queimou e não tenho como postar de casa... Eu tinha três capítulos prontos, mas quando eu vi o quinto filme, a ordem da fenix, eu fiquei inspirado e consegui terminar a fic...**

**E aqui estou em uma lan house, tive que gravar um cd**

**Meu pc num tem entrada de disquete**

**XD**

**Mas bem... MIL PERDOES e aih está**

**Sete capítulos juntos e dois epílogos...**

**Agradeço a todos que estao lendo isso**

**A todos que já leram algum capitulo da fic**

**A todos que mandaram reviews... bem tou sem tempo e meu horário na lan jah vai acabar**

**POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS**

**Um agradecimento especial ao Leandro Errol que encontrou meu orkut e veio pedir caps, cara você me inspirou a continuar e obrigado pelos incríveis feitiço!**

**Bem eu queria postar antes da J.K. entregar o sétimo livro soh que entreguei muito em cima, muitos so vão ler depois que ler o sétimo livro**

**Bem eh isso**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS**

**E DESCULPA QUALQUER COISA – mais lah em baixo**

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 33 – Chalés a Beira-mar**

_-Não toque nela! _– Hermione falou ao perceber que Harry se dirigia com a mão erguida para uma taça com um cristal roxo que iluminava todo o quarto escuro. Uma luz estranha saia dela.

Harry se virou e pareceu despertar de um transe, Rony olhava assustado para Harry e Hermione, pois só agora entrara no quarto.

-_Precisamos ter cautela... Lembra o que aconteceu com a Ginny? _– Hermione falou olhando para os garotos.

-_Eu não sei o que deu em min... Fiquei com vontade de pegá-lo... _­– Harry disse assustado.

-_Certo... Agora como faremos para destruí-lo?_ – ela falou sem se importar com as explicações de Harry, olhou pelo canto dos olhos para verificar se Monstro ainda estava dentro da pequena cela, e confirmou, depois voltou a olhar para frente.

-_Não sei... Acha que devemos tentar destruí-lo com um feitiço normal? _– Harry disse confuso.

-_Porque não tenta o Avada Kedavra? _­– Rony disse – _lembra o que aconteceu com todos os objetos do ministério da magia atingidos por ele? E os de Hogwarts... Talvez ele destrua a taça..._

_-E você consegue soltar um Avada Kedavra por acaso? _– Hermione interrompeu o ruivo bruscamente fazendo-o se assustar com o movimento dela – _sabe para disparar qualquer maldição imperdoável, você realmente precisa querer fazer a pessoa sofrer ao disparar um crucio, ou seja, você realmente precisa querer matar para disparar um..._

_-__Avada Kedavra_ – um jato de luz verde encadeou a sala fazendo Rony e Hermione se jogar no chão, só depois perceberam de onde saíra o jato de luz, tinha vindo da varinha de Harry – _não acho que funcionou totalmente..._

Os dois se levantaram olhando para Harry ainda assustados e depois olharam para a taça que estava trincada.

-_Bem... Quebrou o escudo, mas não destruiu um pedaço da alma de Voldemort – _Harry disse sem olhar para os amigos nos olhos.

-_Harry... Isso é um crime... _– Hermione disse ainda olhando abismada para o amigo – _um bruxo não pode disparar uma maldição imperdoável, principalmente a Avada Kedavra... São poucos os bruxos que o conseguem e esse é o teste para se tornar um comensal da morte... –_ ela pausou e olhou pra Rony que estava igualmente assustado.

-_Eu não matei ninguém Mione... E não me compare com aqueles cães babões de Voldemort – _Harry olhou para a amiga mostrando estar furioso – _não se esqueça que eu precisarei usar esse feitiço logo contra ele e não poderei fraquejar..._

_-Mesmo assim... _– ela tentou contestar.

-_O que?_

_-Calma cara, ela só esta tentando ajudar – _Rony interveio – _esqueçamos isso... Agora o que faremos a respeito da taça tem alguma idéia? _– ele falou tentando esfriar os ânimos do amigo.

-_Não... _– ele se virou novamente para a taça, estava com vontade de pegá-la com a sua mão e esmagá-la.

-_Não toque nela... Pode ser perigoso... Pode ser que o fragmento da alma só saia quando matar alguém e assim poderemos destruir o horcrux... _– Hermione saiu de trás de Rony, pois o garoto tinha entrado na sua frente.

-_E o que faremos então? _­– Rony disse triste.

-_Monstro... _– Harry falou – _venha aqui! Por favor, solte-o Mione..._

_-O que você vai fazer Harry? _– Hermione disse assustada sem querer libertar o elfo.

-_Vou dar a ele o que tanto quer... _– o garoto tirou seu cachecol e jogou na taça, este caiu suavemente em cima dela.

-_Mas Harry ele pode... _– Rony segurou o braço de Hermione fazendo-a se calar por completo e entender que aquilo precisava ser feito.

-_Cara eu não acho que isso seja certo – _Rony disse ao ver os olhos castanhos de Hermione cheios de temor – _você esta obcecado..._

_-Do que está falando? Este é um horcrux de Voldemort, ou do Regulo... Precisamos destruir isso a todo custo e acho que o Monstro prefere ser livre do que me obedecer, mesmo que para isso precise morrer... _– Harry respondeu irritado.

-_Harry... Mesmo que ele queira, você não pode mandar ele para a morte... Isso seria como se você o matasse... _– a garota colocou a mão sobre a de Rony fazendo menção que tinha entendido o recado dele.

-_O que você quer então... Que eu posso fazer Hermione? _– ele olhou confuso para os amigos – _eu também não gosto da idéia de ter que matar alguém, ou algo para vencer Voldemort, mas se for preciso terei de faze-lo._

_-Está dizendo que se precisar irá nos matar também? _– Rony falou.

-_Não eu só... Eu quis dizer que..._

_-Sua missão é mais importante que tudo – _Hermione completou. Ela desfez a gaiola e monstro ficou olhando para os garotos – _tudo bem Harry... É a sua missão... __Exsolutum_.

O garoto olhou para aquele velho elfo que estava assustado olhando para eles, não pode deixar de sentir pena daquela velha criatura que sempre sofrera na vida e parecia ter se acostumado a gostar, mas alguém dentro dele dizia "_A culpa é dele... Sirius está morto e a culpa é dele... Quem avisou a Lestrange? O maldito elfo, você o está ajudando"_.

-_Monstro destrua a taça! _– Harry falou severamente com o elfo. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. O elfo começou a dar murros na sua própria cabeça mas alguma coisa parecia estar puxando ele para junto da taça. – _depois que o fizer estará livre e poderá ter sua cabeça decapitada e colocada junto com os outros elfos..._

De repente o elfo parou de se agredir e pela primeira vez Harry viu aquele velho e sujo criado com os olhos brilhando, não tinha um sorriso no rosto, pois se o tivesse seria assustador, mas parecia estar contente ele apontou seus braços para a taça e disse.

-_Porrigo_ – suas mãos se esticaram até a taça e elas começaram a queimar, mas em vez de desaparecerem novas iam aparecendo e cada vez mais o elfo apertava a taça até que ela se quebrou em suas mãos, ou o que sobrou das mãos do elfo. – _Obrigado mestre – _o elfo falou olhando para Harry e puxou seus braços agora roxos e cheios de veneno vieram ao encontro do seu pescoço e sua cabeça foi cortada fora caindo sobre o carpete sujo.

-_AHHH _– Hermione gritou ao ver a cabeça do elfo rolar até os pés de Harry. Rony a abraçou fazendo com que o rosto dela ficasse repousado em seu peito. Uma presença pálida e assustadora com poucos cabelos negros na cabeça apareceu, deveria ser Voldemort na época em que fizera tal horcrux.

Um tremor aconteceu e o telhado da casa começou a desabar.

-_Harry, nós temos de fugir... Acho que o horcrux estava preso a fundação da casa, ou tinha algum feitiço que faria com que a casa desabasse caso o horcrux fosse roubado ou destruído... Não temos tempo... Vamos Mione – _Rony puxou a garota pelo braço e saiu correndo do quarto pulando as escadas, Harry veio logo em seguida mais trazendo a cabeça do elfo flutuando presa a sua varinha ele fez um aceno uma placa apareceu com o nome Monstro.

-_Tenacis_ – ele disse e a cabeça do elfo grudou na placa, depois disso saiu correndo mais não antes de pegar um pequeno porta retrato com a foto dos Marotos, na verdade o rosto de Rabicho havia sido queimado por Sirius.

Os garotos olharam da rua para onde era o portal de entrada da casa mais tudo estava destruído sem nenhum vestígio de que houvera uma casa ali e voltara a ser um condomínio trouxa normal.

-_Bem esse é o fim da sua herança deixada pelo Sirius... _– Rony disse ainda olhando para o prédio.

-_Harry você não... _– Hermione esta azul e parecia altamente assustada.

-_Mione eu não sabia que ele ia se matar... Eu ordenei que não se matasse... _– ele disse, pois estava igualmente assustado, ou quase.

-_Se você não tivesse jogado o cachecol... _– a garota disse.

-_Certo... Me perdoa tá agora precisamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível.. Só que para onde vamos? _– Harry disse sem querer conversar com a garota.

-_Não faço a mínima idéia de um lugar que possamos ir... A Toca é impenetrável... _– Rony falou.

-_Bem eu não posso ir até a casa dos Durleys... _– Harry disse ainda sem olhar para a garota – _Mione você não poderia nos arrumar um local para ficarmos?_

_-Não! Alem do mais não vou levar você e o Weasley ai para a casa de um parente trouxa meu... Não iria dar certo é melhor irmos para uma estalagem trouxa qualquer sabe... Não precisar ser um hotel de luxo..._

_-Ei... _– Rony disse – _achei que tivesse me perdoado..._

Hermione olhou para Rony e depois virou o rosto, realmente sentia vontade de perdoá-lo, mas achou que ainda era cedo para isso e então o ignorou totalmente.

-_Certo... Estava enganado – _Rony disse fazendo Harry sentir um pouco de pena do amigo.

-_OK... Então vamos para uma pousada qualquer... Vamos para o sul... Lá deve estar um pouco mais quente... _– Harry disse – _Droga... Eu pedi para Ginny vir até aqui... Preciso do Dobby... DOBBY! _

-_Harry não grite em publico... E o Dobby não virá já que você não é seu dono, ele não tem que aparecer em todo local que você mandar... _– Hermione falou. – _vamos sair daqui vamos aparatar no metrô do centro de Londres..._

_-Mas eu tenho que falar com a Ginny o mais rápido possível –_ Harry olhou novamente para o prédio para se certificar que o Largo Grimauld número 12 não estava ali.

-_Eu sei, mas não acha que seria muito suspeito para os trouxas que moram aqui que três adolescentes que eles nunca viram por perto e fiquem parados no meio da rua e depois não sabemos se a Ginny vai demorar... _– a garota falou estressada parecia que ela havia esquecido completamente que agora a pouco tinha visto um elfo domestico morrer na sua frente. –_ escuta aqui... Eu sei o quanto você está preocupado com a Ginny, eu também estou, mas temos que ir agora e arrumaremos um jeito de falar com ela._

_-É cara escuta a Mione, fora que por mais que a Ginny seja inteligente eu não acho que ela consiga sair de Hogwarts agora... _– Rony falou tentando fazer com que Harry mudasse de idéia.

-_Eu não..._

_-Certo... Vamos embora então... _– Hermione olhou para o prédio e depois olhou para a rua, parecia estar deserta – _vamos para a estação de metrô do centro de Londres... Rony você sabe onde é?_

_-Não – _o ruivo respondeu quase que instantaneamente – _o que é um metrô?_

_-É um tipo de trem trouxa só que subterrâneo seu pai nunca te falou? _– Hermione olhou surpresa para o garoto – _bem deixa para lá – _ela disse quando viu que Rony ia responder – _vamos aparatar na estação King Cross, a estação de metrô fica há cerca de dois quarteirões de lá... Prontos? Vamos!_

Os três aparataram n a já costumeira estação de trem e viram que o relógio marcava uma hora e meia da tarde, eles seguiram andando até a estação de metrô e de lá pegaram um trem para o sul, segundo Hermione eles iriam alugar um quarto em uma pousada perto do canal da mancha.

Assim que chegaram numa pequena pousada à poucos metros do mar Harry foi rapidamente até a chaminé da sala do primeiro andar tocou a varinha nela e jogou pó de flu depois enfiou sua cabeça dentro e disse, Hogwarts sala de repouso.

A cabeça do garoto foi parar numa sala que ele nunca tinha visto.

-_Quem gostaria de ir até Hogwarts? _– uma mulher falou. – _e porque está usando um ponto clandestino de flu_

-_Eu sou Harry Potter e preciso falar com alguém de Hogwarts é urgente..._

_-Potter? – _uma voz grave e já conhecida pelo garoto falou – _Harry Potter? _– Ludo Bagman apareceu.

-_Oi Sr. Bagman... Poderia me ligar à Hogwarts preciso falar com a Ginny..._

_-Claro claro Potter, tudo para você... _– ele ficou na frente da mulher e depois se abaixou e falou num tom quase silencioso – _só não se esqueça de min Potter... Quem sabe uns favorezinhos depois não?_

_-Certo Sr. Bagman, muito obrigado por tudo..._

Sua cabeça girou e ele foi parar no quarto de Ginny.

-_Ginny? –_ ele chamou pela garota, mas sem nenhum resultado a chamou novamente – _droga ela não está... Dobby! _– ele chamou pelo elfo e logo um estalo aconteceu – _Dobby não tenho tempo, pois estou usando uma rede clandestina de flu... Por favor, vá chamar a Ginny rápido..._

Hermione estava sentada na areia olhando para o mar e para o horizonte, agora o céu meio cinza estava se misturando com o azul escuro da noite, estava refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Sempre soubera que quando fossem atrás dos horcruxes iriam possivelmente encontrar muitas mortes, mas não esperava que iria ser desse jeito, e esperava menos ainda que Harry se tornaria tão sangue frio a ponto de cogitar a morte de um elfo domestico.

Ela entendia que a missão que o garoto tinha estava fazendo-o se tornar cada vez mais parecido com Voldemort e isso era tudo o que ele mais odiava, e o pior de tudo era Rony de como ele estava conseguindo conquista-la de novo. Aqueles cabelos cor de fogo que a hipnotizavam cada vez mais os seus grandes olhos azuis e seu sorriso torto, mas sempre lindo.

Estava cada vez mais confusa sobre o que fazer da vida quando sentiu que alguém sentara do seu lado na areia. Era Rony.

-_O que está fazendo aqui Weasley? Eu achei que... _– ela começou a falar para tentar afasta-lo mais ele olhou bem nos olhos dela e a beijou profundamente e depois que seus lábios se separaram ela ficou olhando perdidamente para ele. – _o que pensa que esta fazendo – _deu um murro nele e depois se levantou, só que ele segurou seu braço.

-_Me perdoa Mione... Eu sei que você não quer mais nada comigo, mas eu não consigo te esquecer... _– ele apertou bem forte a mão dela.

-_Me solta Rony... Eu não posso continuar com isso – _ela começou a falar.

-_Eu não posso Mione... Eu não posso deixar você ir – _duas lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto do garoto – _sabe eu precisava saber se você ainda gostava de min... E eu tive a prova agora com esse beijo... Porque você não pode me perdoar?_

_-Porque Rony? Você ainda pergunta? _– ela estava realmente abalada estava com vontade de beijá-lo loucamente, mas não podia não depois do que ele fizera no natal. – _eu queria voltar com você Rony eu juro que queria, mas não posso, não posso perdoar o que você fez a min... Você despedaçou meu coração Rony..._

_-Mas Mione eu não queria fazê-lo... Eu juro aquele beijo com a Luna... Eu não queria que acontecesse, eu nunca iria trai-la você sabe disso – _ele puxou a mão dela fazendo com se abaixasse – _olhe nos meus olhos e diga que estou mentindo..._

Ela puxou seu braço e foi embora na direção do chalé.

-_Certo agora que a Ginny vai vim para cá eu só preciso alugar os quartos..._ – ele desceu e foi até o recepcionista. – _eu gostaria de três quartos..._

_-Desculpa mais nós só temos dois chalés... é que aqui é onde eu moro com minha família – _o recepcionista falou.

-_Mas porque tinha uma chaminé no primeiro andar e haviam uns quatro quartos? _ - o garoto indagou.

-_É que as vezes o mar enche e chega até o térreo por isso a chaminé fica no primeiro andar... Mas você vai querer ou não os chalés?_

_-Certo eu vou querê-los... Onde estão os chalés? – _o garoto perguntou.

-_Bem a direita dessa casa existem dois pequenos chalés na beira-mar, obrigado por ficar aqui esta noite..._

Harry saiu olhando para os dois chalés e pensando em como se dividiriam já que quarto só tinha uma cama de casal.

Ele já ia pro primeiro chalé quando viu Hermione na porta de um deles.

-_Você demorou... Conseguiu falar com a Ginny? _– ela disse.

-_Sim... Seu rosto está vermelho Mione cê está bem? _– Harry falou olhando pro rosto da amiga.

-_Estou bem... Agora pode me dar a chave? Quero ir dormir... _– ela falou com o olhar irritado.

-_Certo, mas eu tenho que te dizer que..._

_-A chave Harry. _­ - ela estendeu o braço.

-_Tá bom, mas não diga que não avisei certo? _– ele entregou a chave do chalé para a garota que se virou entrou na pequena casa e bateu a porta.

Ela se jogou na cama e ficou lá por um tempo até que foi tomar banho. Depois de mais ou menos duas horas ouviu alguém entrar. Colocou a toalha e foi até a cama e viu Rony deitado.

-_Mas o que diabos você esta fazendo aqui? _– ela olhou assustada e irritada, ele por outro lado está boquiaberto. – _o que foi? Ah droga! _– ela percebeu que estava só de toalha – _Caligatum_.

A vista de Rony ficou escura e quando ele finalmente pode voltar a enxerga a garota já estava muito bem vestida.

-_Agora o que diabos está fazendo aqui? _– ela falou enraivecida.

-_O Harry não te disse? _– ele olhou confuso para a garota, parecia estar bem diferente daquele Rony sentimental de agora a pouco – _os chalés só tem uma cama de casal e ele não ia dormi comigo na mesma cama, então eu e você ficamos no mesmo chalé..._

_-Eu não acredito que ele... _– a garota estava totalmente irritada com o amigo, afinal ele sabia que ela não estava falando com Rony.

-_Mione eu tenho que pedir desculpa pelo que fiz agora a pouco... Eu deveria respeitar sua decisão e não fazer o que fiz agora a pouco – _Rony falou fazendo a garota se surpreender do jeito que ele falava era tão, tão não Rony. – _eu só queria que você soubesse que eu nunca quis trai-la, e eu não beijei a Luna, ela me beijou..._

_-Rony eu não quero saber seus motivos, e alem disso duas pessoas não se beijam se uma não quiser... _­– pronto ele rinha voltado a ser o antigo Rony.

-_Mas Mione eu te amo..._

_-Você pode dormir no sofá ou se quiser eu conjuro uma cama para você... _– Hermione não queria olhar naqueles olhos tentadores do garoto.

-_Eu... – _Rony agora tinha no rosto aquela mesma cara abobada de quando vira Hermione vestida para o baile de inverno. – _eu não..._

_-Rony saia da cama para que eu possa dormir, por favor... _– Hermione colocou a mão na cintura – _francamente eu esperava um pouco mais de você Rony..._

_-Mas eu..._

_-É serio eu quero dormir – _ela estava muito tentada em correr e beija-lo, mas também não podia deixar de estar com um grande sorriso no seu coração por ver aquela cara de Rony de cão sem dono que a fazia tão feliz.

O garoto se levantou e quando ela passou por ele para deitar ele puxou-a pelo braço e a beijou apaixonadamente, e ela retribuiu o beijo. Os dois caíram na cama com ele por cima dela.

-_Rony pare... _– ela falou quase num sussurro quando ele parou de beijá-la.

-_Eu não consigo Mione... Mesmo que o mundo se acabe ainda vou te amar... Não consigo te esquecer é serio eu já tentei... Por favor, me dá outra chance... _– os olhos deles estavam em perfeita sincronia com uma completa troca de sentimentos. Hermione o beijou fazendo ele se calar. – _Eu não..._

_-Fique quieto Rony... Eu também te amo – _ela disse sorrindo, realmente adorava aquela cara de bobo do ruivo – _e eu também não consigo te esquecer... Acho que o Harry já sabia disso..._

Os dois ficaram bem ali na cama se beijando.

-_Rony eu estou pronta... _– Hermione falou com o rosto rosa.

-_Eu... _– ele ficou muito vermelho, mas ela sorriu e o beijou, retirou sua blusa ficando só de sutiã enquanto ele tirava sua camisa e sua calça ficando só de samba canção depois ajudou ela atirar sua calça.

-_Rony eu te amo muito – _ela falou envergonhada

-_Eu também Mione, desde a vez que você falou do meu nariz... _– os dois sorriram e se beijaram.

-_Eu achei que ia demorar mais um pouco para vocês fazerem as pazes – _Harry disse sorrindo enquanto os três tomavam café na pousada e Rony e Hermione estavam sentados lado a lado sorrindo.

-_É..._

_-Não pude resistir a cara de cachorro sem dono dele – _Hermione disse sorrindo.

-_Ei! _– Hermione virou e o beijou.

-_Mione... _– Harry falou para que eles parassem de se beijar – _você consegue falar com a Tonks não?_

_-Sim..._

_-Poderia me mostrar como preciso pedir uma coisa para ela..._

_-Era o que você ia pedi para o Moody? _– ela perguntou sorrindo.

-_Sim... Alias eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês... – _Harry ficou serio e os dois amigos também o fizeram – _eu ia falar com o Moody quando estávamos em Hogwarts, mas quando ia entrar na sala dele eu vi a porta entreaberta e ouvi-o falando com alguém... Era uma pessoa que quer matar Voldemort... E ela esta controlando Moody..._

_-Não pode ser... Seria o Regulo? – _Rony falou espantado.

-_Eu também acho que é ele... Nós precisamos avisar a Tonks e ao Lupin... _­ - Harry falou.

-_Então precisamos ficar de olho no Moody... _– Rony disse.  
-_Concordo... Mione poderia entrar em contato com a Tonks o mais rápido possível?_

_-Certo – _a garota estava estranhamente calada, pois achava que era obvio demais ser Regulo e ela ainda não tinha uma prova concreta de que Regulo realmente estava vivo.

-_Aqui Harry você pode falar com a Tonks enquanto segurar isso – _Hermione entregou ao garoto um biscoito que tinha a cara de Tonks.

-_Obrigado Mione... Tonks pode me ouvir._

_-Claro, e ai Harry tudo bem? _– o biscoito falou.

-_Tudo... Primeiro eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito seria... É sobre o Moody eu ouvi uma conversa dele com alguém quando estive em Hogwarts ontem... Ele falava com alguém que conhecia sobre os horcruxes e suas localizações e ele parece mandar do Moody – _Harry pausou e esperou para ouvir a resposta de Tonks que não veio – _suspeitamos que seja seu primo Regulo Black..._

_-Regulo? Não pode ele estar morto... Tenho certeza que o Sirius te contou que era o ultimo dos Black e com ele a família Black se foi... _– Tonks parecia estar calma.

-_A Mione suspeita que foi ele quem colocou o horcrux falso naquela caverna e foi ele quem o colocou na câmara secreta... Achamos que ele também possui um horcrux..._

_-Não pode ser Harry é bem verdade que ele era o único que conseguia falar com cobras desde que seu pai morrera, mas não acho que esteja vivo..._

_-Certo, então deixa para lá poderia me fazer três favores então? _– Harry falou meio decepcionado, achou que Tonks acreditaria na tese deles – _o primeiro é para que peça para alguém vigiar o Moody... Eu sei que é difícil, mas você conseguirá... É só por precaução... O segundo é para você arranjar um modo da Ginny sair de Hogwarts e vir até aqui..._

_-Harry você está pedindo coisas bem difíceis..._

_-Eu sei... E o terceiro é que você peça para alguém ajeitar a antiga casa dos meus pais... _– ele pausou – _você poderia fazer isso por min?_

_-Bem o terceiro é o mais fácil... É para manter todo o esquema de segurança não?_

_-Sim..._

_-Certo eu vou fazer o possível para ajudá-lo Harry se é só isso tenho que ir, preciso voltar ao trabalho... Senão não conseguirei sair do trabalho para encontrar com o Remus... Você não sabe como foi difícil convencê-lo a ir falar com meus pais... Bem tchau Harry avisa a Mione que em breve vou combinar com ela um dia para irmos comprar o meu vestido de noiva..._

_-Certo e valeu Tonks..._

Uma semana se passou com os garotos nos chalés até que Ginny chegou lá.

-_Você demorou... _– Harry falou enquanto a abraçava.

-_É que foi bem difícil fugir já que a Madame Promfey me visitava duas vezes por dia... – _Ginny falou sorrindo e depois o beijou com carinho – _estava com saudades..._

_-Eu também e veja só... Eles fizeram as pazes – _Harry apontou para Rony e Hermione que estavam sentados num banco cobertos com um grande lençol tomando chocolate quente juntos.

-_Eu já sabia a Mione me contou..._

_-Serio? Como? _– Harry falou surpreso, pois ficara uma semana sem falar com a namorada e Hermione conseguia falar com ela.

-_É mais um dos objetos que a Tonks nos deu no inicio do ano letivo... – _Ginny beijou Harry depois falar.

-_Como está seu braço?_

_-Mesma coisa de sempre não encontraram uma cura ainda... _– ela respondeu.

-_Então como você vai ficar sem a Madame Promfey?_ – ele perguntou preocupado com ela.

-_Eu aprendi a fazer a poção... Venha vamos... _– ela o puxou até que chegaram ao chalé de Rony e Hermione. Harry mexeu sua varinha e a pequena mochila na costa da garota foi parar dentro do seu chalé.

-_Ginny! _– Hermione se levantou e foi abraçá-la, Rony imitou o movimento.

-_Desde quando você está tão caloroso Roniquinho? _– ela disse sorrindo, o garoto sorriu para ela e voltou a sentar.

-_Harry o que vamos fazer agora que destruímos esse horcrux, não temos nenhuma pista de onde esteja o próximo horcrux... _– Rony disse meio preocupado enquanto Hermione entregava xícaras de chocolate quente para Harry e Ginny.

-_Esperar... Logo Voldemort vai ter que agir... Enquanto isso ficaremos por aqui alguns dias... – _Harry falou parecia tão calmo.

-_O que aconteceu com o Harry nervosinho que não pensava em nada a não ser sua missão? _– Hermione falou rindo.

-_Eu fiz com que ele tirasse férias _– Ginny falou sorrindo.

Todos riram e ficaram ali felizes, até pareciam dois casais normais e nem parecia que eles eram protagonistas de uma guerra prestes a chegar a seu momento mais importante.

**N/A: BEM é isso obrigado a todos**

**EU AMEI ESCREVER ESSA FIC**

**Apesar de ter desistido dela duas vezes, mas ta aih se puderem um dia escrevam uma fica, mas tentem acaba-la eh a melhor sensação possivel que você pode ter**

**Terminar uma fic eh muito boom**

**Mesmo que não receba muito reviews continuem...**

**Eu num sou um boa pessoa para falar massssss**

**Obrigado a todos...**

**E BOA LEITURA!**


	34. Presentes de São Valentin

**N/A: esse cap eh bem românticozinho e bem feliz, gostei de escreve-lo**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A THATY**

**As pessoas que mais pediu o R/Hr**

**XD**

**Capitulo 34 – Presentes de São Valentin**

Janeiro se passou e no dia 14 de fevereiro, o dia de São Valentim, e dia dos namorados chegou e Harry decidiu que deveriam mudar de local, pois achava que algum bruxo poderia saber sua localização.

-_Mas para onde vamos Harry? Vamos para outra pousada ou hotel? _– Ginny perguntou enquanto eles faziam as malas.

-_Bem é quase isso... Vamos para um local especial que eu consegui arrumar... _– Harry falou sorrindo.

-_Não seria uma surpresa seria? _­– Ginny falou pulando no cangote dele – _eu começo a achar que a coleção de livros sobre a liga inglesa de quadribol foi um presente mixuruca..._

_-Do que esta falando eu amei e bem eu já te dei o seu presente não? Ou você não gostou do colar com um rubi e do perfume? _– Harry fez um biquinho.

-_Eu amei – _ela deu um beijo de foca nele com o nariz e depois o ficou beijando.

-_Bem vamos... Além do mais precisamos comprar roupas novas..._

_-Poderia me dizer para onde vamos? _– Ginny perguntou.

-_Segredo._

_-Rony, vamos! _– Hermione estava na porta do chalé esperando o ruivo – _eu sei que você queria passar o dia todo admirando sua nova vassoura, mas eu não dei ela para você me trocar por ela..._

_-Eu nunca te trocaria por ela... _– Rony abraçou-a e a beijou muitas vezes. – _obrigado... Agora eu preciso comprar um presente muito bom para você para se equipara com essa Nimbus 2002... _– ele sorriu.

-_Eu não quero presente Rony... Vamos..._

_-Não... E lembre-se que eu não esqueci. eu só não tive oportunidade de comprar nada, pois não saímos daqui e não achei nada n'_O Profeta Diário_, mas não se preocupe eu vou comprar um presente bom... _– ele disse meio constrangido.

-_Certo agora vamos! _– Hermione falou – _ei como você vai sair carregando uma vassoura pelo meio dos trouxas?_

_-Eu não vou... __Iustam_ – ele tocou a varinha em uma agenda e depois na vassoura e esta se transformou na agenda. – _agora posso jogar fora isso – _ele jogou a agenda no lixeiro – _e coloco minha nova vassoura na minha bolsa... Pronto, podemos ir..._

_-Desde quando você aprendeu todos esses feitiços?_

_-Desde que você não me deixou mais colar de você... Forçou-me a tentar aprender sozinho... _– ele sorriu e passou pela porta.

Ela fechou o chalé e os dois saíram. Harry e Ginny já estavam na pousada quando eles entregaram a chave.

-_Harry porque você fez aquilo? _– Rony perguntou para o amigo.

-_O que? _– Harry sorriu na enquanto olhavam pela ultima vez para o mar.

-_Pagou a conta sozinho? Sabe eu posso não ter muito dinheiro, mas posso pagar minhas contas..._

_-Certo então você tem dinheiro trouxa? _– Harry falou e viu que o amigo se surpreendeu, ele sorriu e disse – _quando você estiver trabalhando poderá me pagar, por enquanto deixe que os gastos fiquem por minha conta..._

_-Para onde vamos? – _Hermione perguntou.

-_É eu também quero saber Hamor – _Ginny falou fazendo o garoto ficar vermelho e Rony e Hermione rirem.

-_Vamos para Londres... Vamos comprar algumas roupas numas lojas trouxas e depois vamos para o beco preciso falar com os gêmeos..._

_-Cê tá louco nós seremos vistos e duvido que algo esteja aberto com os dias de hoje..._

_-Rony os trouxas não sabem da guerra e esse é o objetivo quero que Voldemort saiba que estou vivo e agora ele deve saber que só possui três pedaços da sua alma... – _

O garoto sorriu para os outros - _preciso que ele comece a agira para que possamos encontrar aquela maldita cobra que atacou seu pai..._

_-Boa idéia Harry... Mais porque temos que falar com os gêmeos? _– Hermione perguntou.

-_Assunto meu... _– ele sorriu – _vocês verão..._

_-Vamos então?_

_-Certo... Vamos – _todos concordaram.

Harry abraçou Ginny e então os quatro aparataram na frente do caldeirão furado na entrada trouxa.

-_Vamos ali deve haver o que comprar... _– Harry apontou para um pequeno shopping que havia na esquina. Rony e Ginny ficaram boquiabertos ao entrar nele.

-_Ginny e eu vamos comprar roupas nos encontramos naquela lanchonete ali – _Hermione apontou para uma lanchonete com um M grande e amarelo – _daqui a uma hora certo?_

_-OK _– Harry e Rony concordaram.

Depois de andarem um pouco os dois pararam em frente a uma joalheria, Rony ficou olhando para um anel de diamantes com uma pequena safira no maior dos diamantes.

-_Vem... _– Harry entrou e Rony o seguiu confuso. – _com licença, mas a senhora poderia me ajudar? Eu gostaria daquele anel da vitrine numa caixa é para um pedido de casamento._

_-Desculpe a grosseria senhor, mas como vai pagá-lo? Não é preconceito, mas suas roupas não são muito boas... _– uma jovem senhora respondeu olhando para as vestes do garoto este tirou abriu a bolsa e tirou a pequena bolsa cheia de dinheiro.

-_Eu ganhei uma herança... E não se incomode – _Harry falou vendo ela se espantar e ver que já ia cortejá-lo – _agora poderia pegar aquele anel?_

_-Sim senhor... Aqui está... Vai pagar a vista não?_

_-É... Obrigada _– Harry pegou o anel e saiu da loja Rony estava mais confuso que antes.

-_Harry porque você comprou um anel de noivado se já deu para a Ginny..._

_-Tô... _– Harry jogou a caixinha para o amigo – _é seu de aniversário adiantado é dia primeiro de março certo e no mundo trouxa isso quer dizer maior idade... Não me importo com o que vai dizer e se não quiser aceitar digamos que é o presente do padrinho para o seu casamento._

Rony ficou olhando para o amigo, ele não queria aceitar, mas o amigo já tinha pensado em tudo.

-_Não fique com essa cara de bobo, vamos precisamos comprar algumas roupas viu como aquela mulher disse que eu estava vestido... E você deveria comprar algo para a Mione de presente..._

_-Harry eu não sei o que dizer..._

_-Aqui pegue emprestado depois cê me paga... – _ele jogou uma bolsa cheia de galeões _– são trinta galeões dá para comprar um presente decente... E não estou fazendo caridade eu só não quero que você faça uma besteira e ai eu não vou poder ser mais o padrinho_

_-E quem disse que você é o padrinho cabeção – _Rony passou seu braço pelo pescoço de Harry e fez um "cafuné" na cabeça dele.

-_Aí... Rony para com isso estamos no meio dos trouxas – _então Rony o largou.

-_Serio cara você tem que parar com isso... Tou ficando mal acostumado - _disse sorrindo.

Os dois compraram suas roupas e depois de comerem hambúrgueres na lanchonete, Rony ficou indignado de como eles faziam aquilo rápido, eles foram para o beco diagonal.

Cada vez mais eles se surpreendiam com o que o beco diagonal estava se tornando agora só havia duas lojas abertas a dos logros de Fred e Jorge, Gemialidades Weasleys, e o banco dos bruxos, Grincotes, até a Floreios e Borrões tinha ido embora...

-_Droga... Como vou comprar algo para a Mione? _– Rony falou baixinho para Harry, este ergue os ombros.

-_Vamos logo para a loja dos gêmeos – _Hermione disse apresando o passo, na verdade havia uma terceira "loja" era o centro de denuncias contra abusos mágicos que estava no local da antiga sorveteria do beco diagonal.

Eles entraram na loja e viram que ela estava lotada de corujas esperando para receber suas encomendas.

-_Fred! Precisamos de mais três poções do amor cupido azul... _– Jorge disse ao ler uma carta. – _Harry! Ginny! Hermione! E Rony... _– ele disse ao ver as visitas, Rony amarrou a cara ao perceber que fora o único nome que o irmão não falara com entusiasmo.

-_Vocês deveriam colocar mais segurança na entrada da sua loja... _– Ginny falou sorrindo ao ver a cara de Rony

-_Não precisa você só entraram porque estão na lista vê - _ele apontou para uma cartolina com uma lista de cerca de vinte nomes – _só as pessoas que estão na lista podem entrar na loja é que nem a sala precisa lembra... Sabe pegamos muitas idéias da AD..._

_-Jorge, é melhor nós pararmos de aceitar corujas por hoje vamos despachar essas vinte e depois paramos afinal é São Valentin... _– o outro dos gêmeos veio até a entrada com três frascos azul.

-_Certo já temos lucro o bastante para todo o mês e alem disso as meninas devem estar chegando... _– Fred jogou os frascos pra o ar e Jorge fez um aceno com a varinha e os vinte pacotes incluindo os com os três frascos azuis foram empacotados e amarrados nas pernas das corujas.

-_Ei Fred tenho que falar com você... _– Rony falou tomando a iniciativa.

-_O que foi Roniquinho? _– ele perguntou.

-_Sabe o que aconteceu com a Floreios? _– ele perguntou apontando para a antiga loja de livros.

-_A dona a abandonou com os livros e tudo... Ouvi dizer que foi para a Escócia... _– ele respondeu. -_Era a única loja que continuava a manter lucro alem de nós... Não sei o que aconteceu... Um duende me disse que a filha dela foi atacada por comensais na frente do banco, mas acho que é mentira ela só foi embora com medo... Eu soube que ela esta vendendo a loja com todos os pertences por mias ou menos quatrocentos galeões, mas não sei o valor ao certo._

_-Quatrocentos galeões?_

_-É uma pechincha sabe... Nós só conseguimos comprar nossa loja depois de pagarmos setecentos e vinte galeões... É bem caro, mas na época não sabíamos que o preço iria cair tanto... A Floreios com os livros deve valer pelo menos uns mil e cem galeões, isso se você for por um preço hoje em dia – _Fred se empolgou.

-_Certo... Quanto acha que precisa dar de entrada? _– Rony perguntou.

-_Não sei uns cinqüenta galeões... Depende de como ela esteja querendo vender... Se quiser vendê-la desesperadamente pode ser uma entrada mais barata... _– Fred pausou – _mas porque Roniquinho?_

_-Me emprestaria uns duzentos galeões? _– Rony olhou para o irmão que pareceu muito surpreso.

-_Mas que diabos você está pensando? _– Fred olhou para o irmão – _não acho que o Jorge concordará e não posso te dar duzentos galeões do nada..._

_-É por uma boa causa... Eu já te pedi dinheiro sem uma boa causa?_

_-Milhares de vezes..._

_-Certo... Não queria apelar, mas o que os outros vão falar quando souberem que você chorou desesperadamente e toda aquela confissão no St. Mungus – _Rony deu um sorriso malicioso.

-_Isso é golpe baixo... _– Fred respondeu irritado.

-_Eu sei... Estou brincando, mais é serio, por favor, eu preciso do dinheiro juro que é por uma boa causa e eu pagarei em dobro eu prometo..._

_-Mas para que você quer duzentos galeões... A oferta de pagar em dobro é tentadora mais não poderia fazer isso com você... Vamos fazer assim, você nos pagará trezentos galeões quando tiver o dinheiro... _– Fred fez um movimento com a varinha e uma sacola relativamente grande veio voando até ele – _aqui está... Depois falo com o Jorge, agora pode me dizer o que vai fazer com o dinheiro..._

_-Claro, mas primeiro preciso fazer umas coisinhas o Pichí esta aqui não?_

_-É..._

_-Certo eu já volto... _– ele passou por Hermione e Ginny, a primeira olhava uma grande prateleira de livros sobre fogos de artifícios chineses mágicos e a outra olhava para artigos de quadribol, Harry estava acariciando Edwiges enquanto Jorge mexia em algumas caixas.

Ele pegou um pergaminho e assinou seu nome. Amarrou a carta na perna da pequenina coruja que foi voando rapidamente e alegre. Poucos minutos depois ela voltava trazendo um saco bem grande e uma carta com uma chave.

Ele pegou e juntou com a bolsa que ganhara de Harry cheia de galeões e com a sacola que Fred acabara de entregar a ele. Fez um feitiço conjunto com o espaço de uma assinatura da carta, o dinheiro só poderia ser pego se a pessoa assinasse o pedido.

-_É uma viagem longa acha que consegue achá-la amigão? _– a pequena coruja o bicou na orelha dizendo que sim – _Certo só venha quando ela assinar... E vá o mais rápido possível e cuidado com essa bolsa tem quatrocentos e trinta e dois galeões, setenta e três sicles e quatro nuques é todo o dinheiro que tenho não vá perder..._

Ele amarrou uma carta de três paginas e sacola magicamente para que não caíssem de jeito maneira e soltou a coruja. Ela foi voando rapidamente no começo com dificuldade por causa do peso, mas depois arrancou um vôo rápido.

-_Harry posso pegar a Edwiges emprestada? _– Rony pediu ao amigo.

A coruja logo piou feliz sabendo que tinha trabalho.

-_Claro ela parece querer ir..._

_-Certo... Eu tenho um trabalho simples para você Edwiges... Sei que é uma grande coruja por isso pode ajudar o Pichí a levar aquela carta?_

A coruja piou alegremente ao ouvir que era uma grande coruja, parecia entender e dizer que iria tomar conta da coruja jovem, ela abriu as asas e saiu voando da loja.

-_Para onde mandou o Pichí? _– Harry perguntou.

-_Comprar o presente da Mione... _– Rony disse sorrindo.

Eles passaram um bom tempo olhando a loja até que ouviram o sino da porta tocar. Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinet entraram na loja com duas caixas.

-_Feliz dia dos namorados – _elas entregaram as caixas com um beijo. Os dois pegaram as caixas e quando as abriram dois dragões chineses, um azul e outro amarelo saíram das caixas.

Eles fizeram zig e zag um no outro e depois formaram o símbolo do yin e yang. Ele diminuiu e virou um amuleto com dois cordãos. Os gêmeos pegaram e separam o símbolo e colocaram no pescoço tornando-os colares.

-_Obrigado minha linda... – _Fred falou enquanto beijava Angelina

_-Adorei as cores amor... – _Jorge abraçou e beijou Alicia.

-_Que bonito... Ginny falou sorrindo – _depois de ver toda a apresentação dos dragões.

-_É... Jorge porque não começamos? _– Harry falou rindo. O ruivo sorriu e fez um aceno com a varinha. As quatro garotas foram arrastadas até quatro cadeiras. Alicia na direita, Ginny ao lado dela, depois Hermione e por ultimo na esquerda Angelina.

-_Certo... Esse é o nosso presente... Foi idéia do Harry e tudo mais... Só que nós é que fizemos tudo por isso também é mérito nosso – _Jorge falou.

-_Especialmente para você nós apresentamos um pequeno jogo de quadribol. _– Fred falou.

Os gêmeos acenaram as varinhas e uma das estantes se virou e quatorze mini-pufes saíram voando, cada um vestindo roupas verde ou vermelhas.

-_Como podem ver é a Grifinória contra Sonserina agora peço que prestem atenção. – _Jorge acenou a varinha e eles pareceram crescer para tamanhos de sapos, Fred fez o mesmo movimento e uma arquibancada surgiu assim com três arcos de cada lado.

-_Agora olhem para os rostos deles... – _Fred falou e com mais um aceno da varinha cada um ficou parecendo um dos jogadores.

Na arquibancada também apareceram Lino Jordan antigo narrador e amigo dos gêmeos, Luna Lovegood com um leão na cabeça, a Profª. McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny e Rony.

-_Flint vai para cima de Woody e o acerta, mas que filho da... _– o pequeno mini-pufe narrava com sua voz fina.

-_Jordan! _– a mini-pufe de McGonagall ralhou com ele, fazendo todos rirem.

-_Desculpe professora e agora o Weasley vai entrar agora são três... Eles não param de aparecer... _– um mini-pufe de cabelos vermelhos veio voando da arquibancada enquanto o de Woody saia. Depois disso um mini-pufe de cabelos loiros foi espancado por três mini-pufes os que representavam Harry, Fred e Jorge. E assim que eles saíram o de Ginny entrou voando no jogo. – _A Weasley pega o pomo._

_-E agora o gran finale _– Jorge disse fazendo um aceno com a varinha. Dois balaços surgiram. Harry tirou uma coisa do bolso e Rony olhou para os irmãos confuso, pois não sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Os gêmeos já haviam prevido isso e com mais um aceno da varinha dois bastões e uma goles apareceu. Eles rebateram os balaços que foram diminuindo até se tornar dois colares em forma de coração de ouro que caíram suavemente no pescoço de Alicia e Angelina.

O que Harry tirara do bolso era um pomo e com um feitiço ele foi voando até Ginny, este tinha sido transformado de bola para um coração e havia um grande G vermelho nele. A goles foi em direção até Hermione até que se transformou em um coração de chocolate com um broche de um leão de ouro.

As quatro ficaram surpresas e felizes e cada qual pulou nos braços do seu respectivo namorado.

Eles ficaram ali por um longo tempo bebendo cerveja amanteigada e escutando as historias de como os gêmeos arrumavam a maioria das mercadorias. Já era noite quando decidiram ir embora.

-_Temos que ir... Está tarde e ainda precisamos encontrar um local para ficar... _– Harry falou sorrindo.

-_É é sabemos... Só tenha cuidado e não fiquem num local barato, não quero minha irmãzinha em qualquer lugar – _Jorge disse passando a mão na cabeça de Ginny que deu uma tapa na mão dele e fechou a cara.

-_Hei Roniquinho eu preciso falar com você – _Fred falou, tinha certo tom de embriagues na sua voz.

-_O que foi Fred? _– Rony respondeu meio ranzinza.

-_Bem você precisa me dizer para que pegou aquele dinheiro... Ou espera ir embora sem me contar?_

_-Eu tinha esperanças de conseguir – _Rony comentou rindo – _é que eu queria fazer uma surpresa sabe, mas o idiota do Pichí ainda não voltou... – _ele se virou para Hermione – _Mione quando tempo se leva para uma coruja ir daqui até a Escócia e voltar? _

_-Anh? _– a garota ficou surpresa com a pergunta – _Não sei acho que umas quatro horas no mínimo, mas porque?_

_-Nada... _– ele respondeu frustrado – _bem já faz umas cinco horas que despachei o Pichí... Então ele deve estar chegando daqui a pouco... – _ele falou baixinho, para que só Fred ouvisse – _você quer saber mesmo para que eu peguei o dinheiro?_

_-Claro que sim... Você falou Escócia? _– o irmão mais velho olhou para o caçula indignado – _você não..._

Uma coruja branca batia na porta, ela estava carregando a outra que parecia estar desmaiada. Edwiges batia na porta freneticamente com seu bico até que Harry abriu a porta a deixando passar.

-_É o Pichí desmaiado? _– Ginny perguntou olhando para a pequena coruja que parecia estar feliz.

-_É sim... Rony! _– Harry responde e depois se virou para o amigo – _o que aconteceu?_

_-Ele conseguiu! _– o ruivo passou por todos e pegou sua coruja no colo que abriu os olhos e piou feliz – _obrigado amigão... Não sabe o quanto me ajudou... E obrigado Edwiges, eu sabia que ele ia precisar de ajuda. – _a coruja branca piou feliz enquanto pousava no ombro de Harry.

Rony pegou o pacote das patas da coruja e o abriu, um pergaminho e uma chave caíram de dentro dele, o garoto leu de relance o pergaminho e um largo sorriso surgiu no seu rosto. Adiantou-se ficando de frente para Hermione colocou nas mãos dela a chave.

-_É o seu presente de dia dos namorados – _Rony falou rindo, todos os outros ficaram confusos, menos Fred que estava com a boca escancarada.

-_Mas o que ela vai fazer com a chave cabeção? _– Jorge falou – _você conseguiu me surpreender, apesar de saber que não conseguiria comprar um presente decente para a Mione não achei que fosse conseguir..._

_-É o que estou pensando que é? _– Fred interrompeu seu irmão, e Rony balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – _você é mesmo o maior idiota excêntrico do mundo..._

_-De onde é essa chave? _– Ginny perguntou.

-_Da Floreios e Borrões... _– Fred respondeu instantaneamente.

Todos olharam para Rony assustados sem saber o que falar e Hermione estava totalmente congelada. No começo achara que Rony tinha comprado uma chave de alguma casa, mas depois tirou essa idéia da cabeça, pois ele nunca teria dinheiro para tal, mas a chave da Floreios e Borrões... Não podia ser.

-_Eu não sabia o que comprar para você... Eu pensei em alguma coleção de livros, mas não tinha onde comprar e não fazia a mínima idéia de quais comprar então o Fred ali me deu a idéia de comprar todos os livros que pudesse para você... _– ele sorriu.

-_Mas como você arranjou tanto dinheiro? _– Jorge perguntou.

-_Bem eu peguei todo o dinheiro que mamãe e papai colocaram na minha poupança em Grincotes..._

_-Aquele que a tia Muriel colocava cinco galeões por ano? _– Ginny perguntou confusa. – _achei que fosse para comprar sua casa..._

_-É esse mesmo – _ele ficou um pouco corado.

-_Seu irmão realmente sabe dar um presente _– Angelina falou para Fred sorrindo que ficou meio abobado. Alicia riu enquanto Jorge estava mais que boquiaberto.

-_Mas mesmo com todo seu dinheiro não conseguiria comprar a Floreios... Eram no mínimo uns quatrocentos galeões... _– Jorge disse.

-_Eu sei por isso o Fred me emprestou duzentos galeões – _Rony falou rindo fazendo Jorge olhar indignado para seu irmão gêmeo. –_ mas eu vou pagar... Então Mione você gostou?_

Ela ainda estava sem fala, e olhava com canto dos olhos para o pergaminho que tinha a certificação da compra, não esperava isso nem em um milhão de anos.

-_EU... Eu... Não sei o que dizer... _– ela falou gaguejando.

-_Diga que gostou ora... _– Alicia falou rindo fazendo todos concordarem.

-_Eu... AMEI _­– ela pulou em cima de Rony que recuou até bater numa estante – _esse foi o melhor presente que já ganhei na vida..._

_-Er... Rony – _Harry interrompeu os seguidos beijos que Hermione dava nele – _essa é a hora..._

_-Anh? – _Hermione se virou confusa.

-_Hum – _Rony engoliu em seco e pegou do seu bolso a caixinha que Harry dera a ele naquela tarde – _eu não sei como dizer isso serio... _– ele deu um sorriso com rosto todo púrpura e abriu a caixinha revelando o anel de diamantes com uma pequenina safira no maior dos diamantes – _casa comigo Mione?_

_-Porque você nunca faz algo desse tipo por Jorge? _– Alicia retrucou enquanto cruzava os braços.

-_Porque eu tenho miolos na cabeça – _ele respondeu irritado. O irmão caçula dele tinha estragado toda a apresentação bolada por ele e Fred, tornando o presente que eles deram tão... Tão mixurucas.

-_Eu... Claro que sim _– Hermione falou e depois o beijou fazendo com que a estante balançasse e derrubasse todos os demais objetos contidos nela.

-_Bem apesar de não ser feito os do Rony eu gostei dos seus presentes Harry _– Ginny disse sorrindo e Harry retribuiu o sorriso.

-_Bem vamos então... Acho que não arrumaremos um bom lugar para passar a noite numa pousada então é melhor tentarmos um hotel mesmo – _Harry disse depois de uma hora desde que as corujas haviam chegados.

-_É verdade... Vamos Ron... _– Hermione falou puxando o ruivo.

-_Certo só mais uma coisa... Vocês poderiam colocar o mesmo esquema de segurança na Floreios? _– Rony falou para os gêmeos.

-_Sim... É só deixar a chave... Ah sim... Você precisa transferir loja para seu nome, acho que dá para fazer em Grincotes... Pediremos para o Gui quando ele passar aqui... Até lá não poderão começar a vender... _– Jorge respondeu.

-_Bem... Não temos planos de começar por enquanto... _– Hermione respondeu – _e obrigado por tudo meninos – _ela abraçou os dois e depois Alicia e Angelina – _agora temos que ir mesmo..._

_-Voltem quando puderem... _– Fred falou rindo.

-_Certo voltaremos... _– Harry respondeu.

-_E tome cuidado da nossa irmãzinha – _Jorge falou com sarcasmo.

-_Vai à merda Jorge – _Ginny respondeu vermelha.

-_Tchau... _– Angelina falou.

Os quatro seguiram para um pequeno hotel que ficava a pouco mais de quinhentos metros do beco diagonal.

No outro dia, eles se mudaram para uma pousada em Great Hangleton a cidade vizinha a Little Hangleton a pedido de Harry. Ele tinha decidido visitar o cemitério onde Voldemort ressurgira e a casa dos Servolo.

**N/A: MANDEM REVIEWS!**


	35. A Mudança de Aluado

**N/A: bem gostaram do cap? Mandem reviews e boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 35 – A Mudança de Aluado**

Harry decidira ir até Little Hangleton, pois queria ver com seus próprios olhos tudo o que vira antes através de lembranças. Queria ir até o cemitério onde Cedrico morrera há três anos atrás e queria ir até a antiga casa dos Servolo.

-_Ginny eu quero que fique aqui... _– Harry falou enquanto saia – _na verdade eu quero que todos fiquem aqui... Não precisam vir comigo. Não dessa vez._

_-Nós vamos sim! Senão qual o motivo de estarmos nesse fim de mundo – _Rony falou irritado para o amigo – _além do mais, nós já discutimos isso inúmeras vezes, nós iremos juntos para onde for..._

_-Não... Mesmo que tentem não irão comigo, pois eu sou o único que já fui lá e, portanto sou o único que conseguirei aparatar... _– ele olhou severamente para os amigos – _eu só os estou advertindo para que me esperem não demorarei..._

_-E se algo acontecer com você o que faremos? _– Ginny interveio.

-_É Harry não podemos ficar com os braços cruzados esperando você voltar e se você for atacado nunca saberemos disso, é contra a lógica você ir sozinho... Na verdade é burrice – _Hermione comentou sem se importar com a reação do amigo.

-_Não é burrice é só que não quero colocá-los em perigo..._

_-Nós não iremos discutir se você for sozinho iremos do jeito tradicional: Vassouras. _– Ginny se levantou – _não temos o que discutir Harry você prometeu nos deixar ajudar, então deixe de fricote..._

_-É cara só queremos te ajudar..._

_-Eu sei Rony, mas não devemos nos expor tanto, ou acham que não vai parecer estranho para os trouxas, quatro jovens andando pela cidade em pleno fevereiro? _– Harry argumentou irritado.

-_Bem... Isso é verdade, mas temos que ir com você, ou pelo menos uma pessoa tem que ir com você e como nenhum dos outros vai querer ficar então... Digamos que sua causa é perdida – _Hermione foi até a janela – _e veja está nublado... Os trouxas não ficam olhando para a rua em dias assim, e outra coisa... Podemos ir todos com você, é só você aparatar segurando o Rony ou eu... E assim dois de nós já terão ido até assim poderemos ir..._

_-É Harry vamos logo... _– Rony falou – _vá logo com a Mione e depois voltem aqui..._

_-Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia... _– ele falou confuso.

-_Você não disse que quer ir à casa dos Servolo e que fica no meio da mata? Então não será problema se aparatarmos lá dentro... _– Hermione falou já se aproximando de Harry – _vamos o quanto antes, para que possamos voltar rápido... _– ela segurou a mão dele – _quando quiser._

_-Eu..._

_-Vão logo – _Ginny disse irritada.

Os dois desapareceram e logo depois reapareceram.

-_Vem Rony – _Hermione esticou o braço e o ruivo o pegou, ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny se agarrava a Harry.

-_Você deveria ficar, serio não precisa ir... _– Harry tentou mais uma vez convencer a garota.

-_Deixa de ser insistente Harry eu vou e acabou... _– ela o apertou. – _vamos!_

Os dois casais desapareceram e foram parar de frente para uma grande quantidade de árvores cobertas de musgo de onde não se podia ver nada.

-_Lumus_ – todos disseram e suas varinhas ficaram com as pontas acessas.

-_Onde estamos? _– Ginny perguntou soltando-se do abarco de Harry – _parece com o interior de uma floresta..._

_-E é... _– Harry respondeu. – _venham... É por aqui se não me engano... __Inflamo_ – ele queimou duas pequenas árvores a sua frente e depois passou por elas.

Com um pouco de dificuldade dava-se para ver uma antiga casa sem o teto, ele tinha desabado ou algo do tipo, os garotos se aproximaram dele com cautela e Harry abriu a porta com um chute.

Era como ele lembrava da casa uma sala suja e podre colada com a cozinha havia ainda um poltrona muito gasta que outrora Harry vira o Sr. Gaunt sentado.

-_Isso é pior que o curral d'_A Toca_ – _Rony falou colocando a mão no nariz – _e fede igualmente..._

_-Fique atento Rony – _Hermione falou severamente para Rony que ficou olhando ao redor – _o que viemos fazer aqui Harry?_

_-Só dá uma olhada na casa... Para ver se encontro alguma pista de Voldemort... _– ele falou olhando para todos os lados.

-_Mas eu não entendo uma coisa... Você não disse que foi aqui que Voldemort pegou o anel que destruiu a mão de Dumbledore? _– Hermione indagou.

-_Foi..._

_-Então não há porque procurar aqui... Seria burrice se Voldemort voltasse aqui... _– ela falou parando de ficar alerta.

-_Mas, pode ser que o Regulo tenha vindo aqui procurar algo – _Rony falou.

-_Não acho que ele tenha se dado ao trabalho de vir aqui... Acredito que ele tenha ido diretamente ao anel como Dumbledore o fez... _– a garota falou examinando as prateleiras cheias de panelas enferrujadas e de teias de aranha.

-_O que você quer dizer Mione? _– Ginny olhou curiosa para a amiga – _que é burrice estarmos aqui?_

_-Exatamente – _respondeu a garota – _quero dizer, é uma boa idéia investigar tudo o que você já viu sobre Voldemort, mas eu sinceramente não acho que tenha alguma pista, pois Voldemort nunca veio aqui depois de ressurgir, ou pelo menos é o que achamos..._

_-Então vamos embora – _Harry falou. Estava meio irritado com a amiga, pois porque ela não dera essa explicação antes que trouxesse Ginny e Rony para aquele local? – _vamos para o cemitério... Quero ver se há alguma coisa que Voldemort esqueceu lá..._

_-Sei lá Harry acho que deveríamos ir até a tal casa do pai de Voldemort... – _Hermione falou, fazendo ele se irritar mais – _é que eu tenho certeza que ele limpou tudo... Ou você acha que Dumbledore não mandou uma equipe para procurar pistas de que Voldemort estivera no cemitério? Ele passou um ano procurando pistas e é obvio que o primeiro lugar onde procurou foi no cemitério..._

_-Então porque você não me diz onde procurar? _– Harry falou quase num grito.

-_Calma Harry, a Mione só quer ajudar – _Ginny retrucou com o garoto.

-_Bem... Acho que deveríamos ir a tal casa, você nos disse no quarto ano que um homem fora morto, um trouxa foi morto por Voldemort na tal casa, na época Voldemort não tinha recuperado seus seguidores... Porque não vamos até lá?_

_-Certo – _o garoto estava se sentindo um idiota, como se esquecera do trouxa chamado Franco Bryce. Ele tivera pesadelos durante todo mês de julho nas férias entre o terceiro e o quarto ano. – _desculpe Mione..._

_-Que nada Harry... Eu que deveria ter falado isso de um jeito mais educado – _ela sorriu para o garoto – _agora como iremos até lá?_

_-Vamos aparatar do mesmo jeito que chegamos até aqui... – _Rony falou entusiasmado.

-_Não dá... Não lembro direito do local... Faz tempo que tive o sonho sabe... Eu lembro do lado de fora, mas ficava bem de frente para o pub da cidade... _– Harry comentou deixando Rony desanimado novamente.

-_Então vamos voando... _– Ginny falou sorrindo.

-_Está louca? Por mais que esteja nublado não podemos sair voando por ai em plena luz do dia... _– Rony olhou enraivecido para a irmã.

-_Não seu idiota, nós não vamos assim – _ela falou calmamente – _vamos usar o feitiço da desilusão... _– ela sorriu e bateu a varinha na sua cabeça, depois fechou os olhos como se quisesse impedir de que algo entrasse no s seus olhos e assim seu cabelo vermelho se tornou um marrom quase preto. – _é o que se usa par viajar de vassouras sem ser descoberto... Agora precisamos de vassouras ou algo que sirva como uma..._

_-Boa idéia Ginny – _Hermione e Harry fizeram o mesmo que Ginny fizera e Rony ficou parado olhando – _certo... Eu acho que não posso esperar tanto de você não é? _– ela sorriu e o garoto também sorriu, depois bateu sua varinha na cabeça dele. – _Bem precisamos das vassouras._

_-Eu estou com a minha – _Rony tirou da mochila sua uma agenda e com um toque da varinha ela se transformou na sua Nimbus 2002. Harry fez o mesmo só um pequeno isqueiro prateado se transformou na sua Firebolt.

-_Isso basta... _– Hermione falou – _eu irei com você na sua vassoura Ron, e a Ginny com o Harry... Eu sei que é desconfortável, mas é tudo o que podemos fazer. Harry veja se consegue colar sua capa à vassoura depois de fazer um feitiço de desilusão nela... Eu vou criar a minha própria capa _­– ela e Harry fizeram tudo que dissera. – _Pronto podemos ir... Harry vá guiando na frente._

_-Certo – _ele de um impulso com os pés e a vassoura foi subindo com dificuldade por causa do peso, mas não dava para ver, pois estavam invisíveis e quando a capa escapava por um pouquinho não dava para se notar devido ao feitiço de desilusão.

-_Vamos Ron... Tente seguir o Harry..._

_-Como se ele esta invisível – _Rony protestou. Até que sentiu o cabo da vassoura ser puxado para frente.

-_Tem um fio prendendo as vassouras só tente se manter perto deles _– Hermione falou.

_-Porque não disse antes?_

E eles seguiram até um pequeno morro que começava na frente de um conjunto de pequenas casas.

Harry começou a descer na frente da casa do jardineiro. Rony também começou a descer quando sentiu o fio puxar para baixo.

-_É aqui... _– Harry falou ao retirar a capa de cima dele e perceber que Hermione e Rony haviam pousado. – _é melhor que continuemos com a capa... Voldemort pode ter deixado alguém de vigia aqui..._

Os outros concordaram e assim eles entraram na casa subiram as escadas e se dirigiam para um quarto quando viram algo bem aterrorizador, um esqueleto em decomposição.

-_Que horrível – _Ginny falou olhando para o corpo.

-_Não pode ser... _– Harry olhava para as vestes do corpo – _esse é o corpo do trouxa que Voldemort matou há três anos e meio..._

_-Eca – _Rony comentou fazendo cara de nojo.

-_Quietos _– Hermione alertou a todos para um pequeno barulho.

-_... Seu rato inútil, como você não se lembra onde deixou a marionete de carne do Lorde das Trevas? Já é o terceiro dia seguido que temos que vir para essa casa trouxa e você ainda não os achou? _– uma voz arrogante falou.

-_Não é culpa minha! _– guinchou outra voz – _O Lorde das Trevas é quem guardava tudo... E para que estamos aqui, não me lembro do Lorde ter nos ordenado vir aqui..._

_-Quieto! Ou você esta me desafiando, lembre-se que ele mandou você seguir minhas ordens, agora não me questione e ache logo o que preciso..._

_-__Estupefaça_ – Harry falou na direção da primeira voz.

-_Protego_ – ele falou revelando estar com uma mascara preta sobre seu rosto.

-_Eu achei – _o homem baixinho guinchou – _o que esta havendo?_

_-Revele-se! __Crucio_ – o homem de mascara preta gritou e o feitiço bateu na parede.

-_O que esta fazendo Malfoy?_

_-Tem alguém ali... Vamos embora! _– ele gritou para o outro homem.

-_Accio Marionete_ – Hermione falou e as marionetes saíram voando da mão do homem baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que eles desapareciam.

-_Era o Malfoy – _Rony perguntou confuso.

-_Temos que ir... Eles podem voltar. _– Hermione falou.

-_Não vamos ficar e lutar... _– Harry respondeu furioso.

-_Não podemos Harry e se vierem mais comensais... Vamos – _Hermione segurou no braço do garoto e fez um aceno com a varinha. No momento seguinte estavam numa casa de frente para uma casa dois andares.

-_Eu vou voltar... _– Harry falou decidido.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ – Hermione falou apontando a varinha para o amigo que tombou feito uma pedra nos braços de Ginny – _me perdoe por isso, mas não adianta fazer nada de cabeça quente _– ela falou seria – _Leiam isso e pensem nele._

_"Whisky Valley, numero 07"_

A porta da casa veio se aproximando deles e se abriu, eles entraram com Rony carregando Harry.

-_Tonks? Está ai? _– Hermione falou em voz alta. – _Tonks?_

_-Mione? _– uma voz e uma cabeleira roxa apareceram de uma escada – _o que fazem aqui?_

_-Precisamos falar com vocês... _– ela fez um movimento com a varinha e Harry se soltou.

-_Porque fez aquilo? _– ele falou enquanto empunhava a varinha.

-_Calma calma Harry... O que houve? _– Tonks falou colocando a mão na varinha dele e baixando-a.

-_Fomos à casa dos pais de Voldemort, e encontramos dois comensais que acredito que sejam Rabicho e o Malfoy _– Hermione falou sem respirar até que tomou fôlego – _eles estavam atrás disto aqui – _entregou a marionete a Tonks – _o Lupin está aqui?_

_-Devíamos esperar por eles e atacá-los – _Harry falou enraivecido – _era a nossa chance de pega-los Mione..._

_-Calma cara ainda terá outra chance... Precisa acalmar os nervos... _– Rony falou enquanto se sentava numa poltrona.

-_Ele ainda não chegou... Deve estar em Hogwarts... _– Tonks respondeu a pergunta da garota – _mais o que faziam na casa dos pais do Voldemort?_

_-Procurávamos pistas da cobra dele... Sabe a que Dumbledore suspeitava ser um dos horcrux _– Hermione respondeu – _bem nós pegamos isso _– ela apontou para as marionetes que entregara a amiga.

-_Isso é uma marionete de carne _– ela falou espantada – _é quase como um corpo humano... _– ela fez uma cara de nojo. – _é preciso uma grande quantidade de ingredientes raros para fazer a poção que resulta nisso._

_-Marionete de carne? _– Harry repetiu.

-_São corpos falsos que alguns bruxos das trevas usam para estar presentes em locais que não poderão estar – _Ginny respondeu – _o Slughorn me falou deles... Eram comuns antigamente, mas porque Voldemort tinha alguns?_

_-É isso mesmo – _Tonks concordou com a ruiva – _bem... Deveríamos levar isso ao Moody, ele é especialista em feitiços das trevas, vocês sabem..._

_-Não podemos levar isso ao Moody. _– Harry falou firme.

-_Ainda com aquela estória de que o Moody trabalha para alguém? _– Tonks olhou de um jeito estranho para o garoto.

-_É verdade... _– Harry respondeu irritado.

-_Pode até ser, mas é mais fácil o Moody está fingindo não?_ – ela sorriu – _não o subestime Harry, ele é mais do que aparenta ser, e acho que deveria confiar um pouco mais nele._

_-Eu sei só que... Eu tenho certeza do que ouvi _– Harry abaixou a cabeça. Ele parou para pensar um pouco, enquanto Hermione perguntava a Tonks em como estavam às coisas – _está bem... Vamos falar com o Moody._

_-O que? _– Rony e Hermione falaram juntos.

-_É melhor... Se ele realmente está sendo controlado por alguém seria estranho se nos afastássemos dele... _– Harry comentou – _vamos voltar a Hogwarts por um tempo e relatar nossos avanços a ele..._

_-Mas Harry achei que iríamos seguir sozinhos a partir daqui _– Rony indagou.

-_É... E todo aquele papo de minha missão – _Hermione falou.

-_É o melhor a fazer por enquanto... Eu não quero envolver ninguém, vocês sabem disso melhor que qualquer um, mas precisamos de ajuda agora que chegamos a um ponto que teremos de enfrentá-lo a qualquer momento – _ele se virou para Tonks – _quando você voltará para Hogwarts?_

_-Só amanhã... Eu tirei o dia de folga para terminar de arrumar a mudança – _disse sorrindo e apontou para umas caixas de papelão no fim do corredor – _podem ficar por aqui esta noite... Temos dois quartos no primeiro andar, acho que o Remus não se importará..._

_-Tem certeza Tonks? Terá que alimentar mais quatro cabeças _– disse Hermione – _e o Rony como duas pessoas, ou seja, serão cinco... É bastante comida._

_-Bem, eu não me importo de ter um trabalho a mais – _ela sorriu – _o problema vão ser vocês comerem minha comida... Eu não gosto muito dela..._

Hermione e Ginny começaram a rir enquanto Rony fez uma cara de assustado, Harry estava mais preocupado com o que fazer quando voltassem para Hogwarts.

Lupin chegou por volta das oito da noite trazendo frango frito.

-_Remus eu fiz o jantar! _– Tonks protestou transformando seu rosto no de uma criança chorona.

-_Desculpe Ninfa... Esqueci que iria cozinha – _ele falou rindo e depois deu uma piscadela para Rony – _o que os trazem aqui?_

_-É o único local seguro que conhecemos e que pode nos levar até Hogwarts... _– Rony respondeu enquanto pegava duas coxas de frango.

-_Rony tenha modos! _– Hermione ralhou com o garoto.

-_Ele sempre foi assim Mione... _– Ginny comentou olhando para o irmão com um pouco de nojo.

-_Eu estou com fome! _– ele respondeu depois de engolir a comida.

-_Isso não lhe dá o direito de comer feito um animal, alias nós somos visitas – _Hermione falou fazendo o garoto para de enfiar uma grande quantidade de carne de frango na boca.

-_Não tem problemas... Sintam-se em casa _– Lupin falou rindo e ele voltou a comer como um animal a contragosto de Hermione.

-_Toma Harry – _Tonks entregou a ele um prato com bastante comida.

-_Tou sem fome... _– ele respondeu sem muito animo. – _Lupin... Posso falar com você?_

_-Claro Harry _– ele respondeu e os dois saíram da cozinha.

O garoto contou a Lupin tudo o que ocorrera desde a ultima vez que se viram e do que achara do que tinha ouvido na sala de Moody.

-_Sabe Harry... É a ultima pessoa que você deveria suspeitar... É mais fácil ele estar fingindo algo... Desde o ocorrido a três anos atrás ele tem mais cautela do que antes, e nunca conseguiram controlar Moody com um Imperio... _– Lupin falou sorrindo – _mas como te conheço bem, você continuara desconfiado... Bem o que se pode fazer você puxou a sua mãe esse lado... Porque você não simplesmente confia a Moody tudo o que me contou e se ele realmente estiver sendo controlado logo saberemos... Bruxos das trevas têm a mania de agirem com tanta cautela que seja a ser obvio..._

_-Quer que eu dê ao Regulo todas as informações que ele precisa? _– Harry olhou indignado para seu antigo professor.

-_Quanto a isso acho que está ligeiramente enganado... Com certeza é um antigo comensal que esta agindo, mas duvido que seja o Regulo cada vez mais as evidencias apontam que não é ele..._

_-Mas o horcrux estava no quarto dele..._

_-Exatamente! Não é obvio demais?_

_-Sim, porém foi a Mione que disse que era o Regulo._

_-Com certeza, ela é genial, mas aposto todas as minhas fichas que disse isso antes mesmo de saírem de decidirem sair de Hogwarts... Foi uma conclusão precipitada, já que ela queria afirmar sua conclusão que o espelho era falso, aliás, eu peço desculpas por ter entregado aquilo em suas mãos devia ter percebido que era falso..._

_-Como assim?_

_-Não foi Dumbledore que escreveu aquela carta, bem eu acredito que não... Agora percebo que se Dumbledore previsse sua morte teria deixado um testamento para cada ente querido seu... _– Lupin sorriu – _Harry eu sei o quanto está sendo difícil para você ter todas essas preocupações e tudo mais, só peço que confie mais nas pessoas... Essa é a grande diferença entre você e Voldemort, ele nunca confiou em ninguém, porque nunca amou ou teve amigos, você não pode esquecer do que Dumbledore disse: você tem um poder que ele jamais terá. Use-o a seu favor e poderá vencer._

O garoto ficou calado olhando para o sorriso amarelado de Lupin, ele falara exatamente o que Dumbledore falaria para ele.

-_Sabe Lupin, acho que você finalmente cresceu... _– Harry falou rindo.

-_O que quer dizer?_

_-Vocês... Os Marotos nunca quiseram crescer. Sempre quiseram se manter naquela época de Hogwarts, eu percebi isso com o Sirius, mas parece que finalmente você decidiu abandonar o nome de Aluado..._

_-Interessante... _– Lupin falou com um grande sorriso.

-_O que é interessante?_

_-Seu pai me falou a mesma coisa quando saímos de Hogwarts... Você sabe ele foi o único que deixou de ser chamado pelo apelido, porem nunca deixou de ser um Maroto – _uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Lupin – _acho que o Sirius tinha razão quando disse que Merlin nos dera um grande presente... O de poder rever nosso grande amigo James._

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo enquanto pensavam no que tinham acabado de conversar.

-_Remus venha comer, está esfriando! _– Tonks gritou da cozinha.

-_Venha vamos comer ou ela vai atirar a comida em nós – _ele sorriu – _ela tem o gênio forte como o Sirius... No que eu fui me meter?_

Harry sorriu e os dois adentraram a cozinha.

Os quatro foram até Hogwarts no dia seguinte e contaram a Moody e alguns membros da ordem, os que podiam ouvir tudo, o que acontecera desde o ultimo relato. É claro que eles omitiram o fato da conversa que Harry ouviu na sala de Moody.

Eles ficaram sabendo que dois comensais tinham sido enfeitiçados para que eles soubessem onde eles estariam.

Moody também os contou que Voldemort parara de agir fora do reino unido e que agora estava atacando alguns funcionários do ministério em posições chave, para que conseguisse poder lá. Não sabiam qual o motivo disto, porem sabiam que era autoria dele.

Ele também contou que tinha um informante no meio dos comensais, um do alto escalão, mas que por hora preferia não revelar quem era.

Harry decidiu seguir o conselho de Lupin de apenas esperar até que Voldemort desse o primeiro passo, assim ele poderia atacá-lo pelas costas, ou algo do tipo.

E assim o mês de fevereiro se foi e o dia primeiro de março chegou.

-_Parabéns Rony querido! _ - sua mãe se aproximava para apertá-lo em um de seus abraços quebra-costelas no café da manhã – _Não sabíamos o que te dar, então compramos isso _– ela entregou para ele um grande livro laranja –_ como seu pai está recebendo melhor compramos para você isso – _na capa lia-se "_Chuddley Cannons: a historia do maior time de quadribol do reino unido, e como maldição do tornado teve inicio"_ alguns bruxos montados em vassouras passavam pela capa.

-_Obrigado mãe. Onde esta o papai? _– ele perguntou colocando o livro dentro do embrulho novamente, na verdade já tinha um exemplar, pegara na nova loja de sua namorada.

-_Ele está trabalhando, sabe como é Rony... Ele virá com os gêmeos mais tarde para sua festa... _– ela disse sorrindo – _você deveria cortar esses cabelos estão enormes – _falou em tom de repreensão olhando para os cabelos do ruivo _–_ _bem tenho que ir ver como estão os preparativos._

Ela saiu andando feliz pelo salão.

-_Rony... _– uma voz o chamou, fazendo Harry e Hermione levantarem os olhos, esta estava com eles brilhando de raiva – _Feliz aniversário – _Luna falou enquanto dava um abraço meio sem jeito no garoto que estava aterrorizado por fazer isso na frente de Hermione – _São luvas novas oficiais do Chuddley Cannons achei que gostaria... _– ela sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas.

-_Obrigado Luna _– ele respondeu com um sorriso meio sem jeito, na verdade mal falara com Luna desde o incidente no natal e desde que voltara a Hogwarts evitara fazê-lo já que nunca estivera melhor com Hermione do que agora.

-_Bem eu já vou... Até mais tarde... Tchau Harry, tchau Hermione – _a morena lhe lançou um olhar de desdém e depois virou o rosto. – _tchau Ron..._

_-Tchau Luna – _Harry respondeu fazendo um aceno com o braço e Rony o imitou.

-_Porque ela também te chama de Ron? _– Hermione perguntou indignada – _ela tem a cara de pau de vir aqui e te chamar de "Ron"!_

_-É o aniversário dele Mione, ela tinha que falar com ele _– Harry interveio vendo que o amigo suava frio.

-_Bem deixa para lá... Arrumarei um apelido carinhoso melhor, e alem de tudo estas luvas não são melhor que o kit de trato de vassouras do Chuddley Cannons que comprei – _ela falou sorrindo – _bem vou ver a Ginny certo? Ela está muito chateada com o castigo que recebeu por fugir de Hogwarts..._

_-Certo... _– Rony e Harry responderam, ela passou pro outro lado da mesa deu um beijo em Rony e saiu dali.

-_Mulheres me dão medo... É serio... _– Rony comentou olhando para as costas de Hermione.

Tudo ocorreu bem e todos se divertiam na pequena festa feita no salão comunal da Grifinória para Rony quando um homem de cabelos loiros e todo ensangüentado entrou no aposento.

-_Moody! Estão vindo... Me descobriram _– era Draco Malfoy com uma cara de desespero – _ele vai tomar Hogwarts para ele... O Lorde das Trevas..._

_-Está aqui! _– Dobby o elfo domestico relinchou na passagem do quadro.

**N/A: se está lendo a fic direto... Pare agora e respire ou vá comer ou no banheiro, porque depois daqui é adrenalina total..**

**MANDEM REVIEWS**


	36. Explosivon Totalus

**N/A: a partir daqui a fic entra nos seus momentos cruciais... são os caps decisivos, por isso mandem REVIEWS para dizer o que acharam... não parem de ler depois que acabar esse cap...**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A HOPE-W e LEANDRO ERROL**

**A leitora mais fiel e o cara que ajudou com seus feitiços espetaculares**

**vlw**

**Capitulo 36 – ****Explosivon Totalus**

_-O que? _– Harry falou de pé com a varinha em mãos – _onde ele está Dobby?_

_-No saguão de entrada com mais de cinqüenta seguidores, alguns aurores estão confrontando-o mais eu já vi pelo menos cinco caírem mortos – _o elfo relinchou nervoso – _Dobby mau, deveria ter ajudado aurores bonzinhos, Dobby vai se jogar na frente de um feitiço verde e..._

_-Cale-se Dobby – _Harry gritou – _você vai para a cozinha e irá se esconder diga a todos os elfos para fugirem! É uma ordem!_

_-Sim Harry Potter farei o que mandar... _– e o elfo desapareceu.

-_Mas como ele está aqui?_ – Jorge falou assustado – _temos certeza que inspecionamos tudo que está no mapa do maroto..._

_-São os canos... Eu não pude falar antes Moody porque ele está lendo minha mente frequentemente, eu tenho tido muito trabalho para forjar lembranças falsas das horas em que conversávamos... _– Draco falou, parecia que seu ombro estava gravemente ferido.

-_O que faz aqui Malfoy? _– Ginny perguntou irritada.

-_Ele é meu informante – _Moody parecia em estado de choque. – _ele tem me ajudado a prender comensais... A cada mês nos falamos e..._

_-Não importa agora – _Harry falou tão alto que todos se calaram – _temos que ir ajudar os outros e, por favor, não tenham pena deles..._

_-Porque no meu aniversário – _Rony sussurrou com cara de choro.

-_Vamos homens – _Moody ganiu – _e mulheres – _ele falou ao ver a cara de Tonks – _por Hogwarts, por Dumbledore, pela Ordem e pelo mundo bruxo!_

Todos saíram do salão comunal, mas Harry ficou um pouco para trás olhando para Malfoy que também seguiu correndo.

Nada fazia sentido para ele, Malfoy seu pior rival estava agora ao seu lado, ele segurou sua varinha com força e saiu correndo.

Chegaram ao salão principal e perceberam que Voldemort e seus homens duelavam com uns vinte aurores, havia cerca de vinte ou trinta corpos no chão e uma chuva de feitiços assustadores.

-_Pondus_ – Ginny falou apontando a varinha para um comensal que passara correndo por eles, o tal comensal começou a flutuar como se a gravidade desaparecesse – _Plectis_ – uma luva de boxe gigante esmurrou o homem que foi bater do outro lado do salão desacordado.

-_Impedimenta_– um comensal falou apontando a varinha para Moody.

-_Protego_, _Saxiferum_ – o comensal ficou paralisado pelo seu próprio feitiço e depois varias pedras que estavam no chão foram atiradas em sua direção.

-_Avada Keda... – _Bellatrix falou apontando a varinha para Rony.

-_Labare_ – Neville gritou fazendo a escorregar e cair, depois ela virou fumaça e correu para longe do corredor cheio de aurores saindo.

-_Valeu Neville –_ Rony disse aliviado – _Caligatum_ – um comensal bastante novo que estava indo na direção deles colocou a mão nos olhos.

-_De nada, __Rictusempra_ – o tal comensal caiu de costas e foi empurrado para longe.

Harry saiu estuporando, engaiolando e atacando cada comensal que via pela frente, as vezes tinha que duelar com eles, mas quase sempre recebia ajuda de um auror que tomava seu lugar no duelo, estava a procura de três bruxos, dois homens e uma mulher.

-_Harry cuidado! _– Ginny gritou de longe – _Reducto_ – ela falou apontando a varinha para namorado, este diminuiu de tamanho, mas a tempo de desviar de um lampejo verde. A garota atacou a comensal da morte que o fizera e depois desfez o feitiço em Harry – _desculpe._

_-Certo _– Harry falou meio tonto, depois de voltar ao normal. Por causa da sua obstinação de encontrar tais bruxos parara de prestar atenção ao seu redor.

Um comensal jogou Gui para uma parede fazendo-o cair no chão desacordado.

-_Colossus_ – Fleur Delacour gritou fazendo o comensal começar a cuspir sangue depois de desfazer o feitiço ele caiu desmaiado – _non ataque meu Gui! _– ela saiu correndo para socorrê-lo.

-_Fred, eu acho que precisam de uma alegria... _– Jorge falou sorrindo olhando para dez comensais que cercavam os gêmeos.

-_Eu concordo Jorge... O Dragão chinês? _– Fred disse sorrindo ao desviar de um crucio com um ginga de corpo.

-_Claro porque não? - _os dois uniram os dois colares e tocaram com sua varinhas, um dragão verde enorme saiu do talismã. – _foi um bom presente das meninas... Precisamos agradecer._

_-É verdade – _Fred sorriu – _bem é hora da diversão... Pronto Jorge?_

_-Sempre! _– os dois pularam em cima do dragão que saiu em direção dos comensais e os dois ficaram em pé nele enquanto disparavam feitiços.

Harry se abaixou para ver o dragão passar, era incrível como eles conseguiam transformar tudo em diversão.

-_Nigricare_ – Draco Malfoy gritou tornando grande parte do salão principal escuro ou coberto por uma imensa fumaça preta. O dragão de Fred e Jorge foi desfeito ao tocar na grande bola preta fazendo os voar e cair fora do castelo em alguns arbustos do jardim.

-_Radiato_ – Harry falou apontando a varinha para Draco, e a mão deste começou a brilhar, apesar do que Moody falara Harry não podia confiar em Malfoy, não depois de tudo. Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e desfez o feitiço que Draco acabara de fazer.

-_Flipendo_ – Crabble gritou apontando sua varinha para Hermione que desviou fazendo um banheiro atrás dela explodir jorrando água para todo lado.

-_Alangmatum_ – a garota gritou e toda água jorrada se transformou num leão gigante de água que foi na direção de Crabble – _Imbrius_ – começou a chover dentro do salão e a garota parecia estar controlando toda a água que caia das nuvens conjuradas por ela própria.

-_Fissum_ – Lupin falou fazendo três comensais caírem dentro de uma fissura enorme no chão – _Onichis_ – varias pedras caíram dentro da fissura deixando os comensais presos e as que caíram fora dela foram arremessadas contra um pequeno grupo de comensais que parecia estar avançando numa luta contra aurores.

-_Avada Kedavra_– um lampejo verde passou de raspão por Luna e foi bater em Jane Derwent a curandeira que participava da ordem da fênix, ela caiu morta ao lado da garota.

-_Sectusempra_ – Harry gritou apontando a varinha para o comensal que matara Derwent, um X enorme de sangue abriu no peito do homem – _Rictusempra_ – ele falou e o homem foi arrastado deixando um caminho de sangue. – _Vamos Luna, não podemos olhar para trás..._

A garota confirmou com a cabeça ainda nervosa e saiu correndo em direção a vários comensais.

-_Spiritus_ – Rony gritou fazendo dois comensais da morte que estavam atrás de Hermione serem arrastados por uma rajada de vento.

-_Nix__Degrantinare_ – Hermione falou e ao mesmo tempo em que chovia, também começou a nevar e cair granizos que seu juntavam com a água e eram controlados pela mesma.

-_Crucio_ – Pansy Parkson falou apontando a varinha para Hermione – _a sangue-ruim metida está sofrendo – _ela riu em voz alta.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ – Rony falou apontando a varinha pra Parkson – _não mexa com minha noiva! _– ele falou enfurecido e oferecendo a mão para Hermione levantar.

-_Obrigada... _– ela falou dando um beijo na bochecha dele – _Incendio_ – ela falou apontando a varinha para um homem que estava preparando um feitiço contra Rony.

-_Vou por aqui... Tenha cuidado _– ele saiu correndo para a direção de Harry.

Harry finalmente pode ver o que estava procurando, lá bem longe perto da antiga mesa dos professores numa cadeira que ele conhecia muito bem, a que Dumbledore sempre ocupava, estava Voldemort rindo cruelmente enquanto disparava lampejos verdes para todos os lados sem se importar aonde ou em quem atingisse, Snape estava bem ao seu lado.

-_Voldemort! _– Harry gritou correndo em direção ao bruxo, mas teve de se jogar para o lado, pois uma parede explodira e com a explosão varias criaturas das trevas apareceram.

Uma quantidade enorme de dementadores vieram voando da explosão eles iam logo para cima dos bruxos, tanto comensais como aurores e logo iam aplicando um "beijo" neles.

Se já estava frio devido ao feitiço de Hermione, ficou ainda pior por causa dos dementadores, eles sugaram toda a felicidade do local e agora tanto aurores como comensais fugiam deles.

-_Expecto Patronum_ – o garoto falou seguido porá varias outras vozes no salão, vários patronos de varias formas e tamanhos saíram das varinhas e encheram o salão com um grande brilho branco, os dementadores começaram a fugir

Quando Harry finalmente desfez seu patrono percebeu ser atacado no braço por uma cobra, era Nagini. Ela o picou fazendo o ficar tonto. Ele já sabia que isso aconteceria.

-_Rictusempra__Incêndio_ – o garoto fez com que a cobra se afastasse um pouco, mas de nada surtiu os feitiços que eles soltaram. Ele tocou com a varinha num anel e este se transformou na espada de Gryffindor, fora o jeito que achara de andar sempre com a espada para todo local com um feitiço igualador.

A cobra dobrou de tamanho e depois se preparou para dar mais um bote no garoto, ela mirou o bote bem no pescoço dele.

Harry pulou para o lado e enfiou a espada no dorso da cobra, mas essa recuou tão rápido que a espada ficou presa nela. Ele empunhou a varinha, mas uma vez.

-_Experliarmus_ – Rabicho falou fazendo com que a varinha de Harry fosse arremessada para longe.

-_Maldito! _– Harry gritou.

-_Adeus Potter! _– Rabicho falou guinchando e rindo. – _você nunca vai ser igual ao seu pai._

_-__Plectis_ – Rony falou fazendo Rabicho levar um murro no olho e caindo perto de Voldemort.

-_Rabicho seu inútil! _– Voldemort disse olhando com desprezo para o homem gordo e baixinho – _eu te dei uma missão! Matar o traidor e você não consegue fazê-lo..._

_-Perdoe-me mestre, eu nunca mais falharei... Eu prometo... _– Rabicho falou tremendo.

-_Pois cumpra! Agora _– Voldemort fez um aceno com a varinha e Malfoy veio parar na frente deles – _Philacae__Experliarmus_

Draco foi encarcerado e sua varinha voou para longe dele, enquanto isso Harry olhava para a cena enquanto tentava chegar o mais perto da sua varinha antes que Nagini desse outro bote nele.

Quando a cobra mordeu o ombro esquerdo de Harry ele urrou de dor, mas antes que ela o arrancasse, Rony pulou em cima da cauda dela fazendo-a soltar o moreno. O ruivo pegou a espada pelo cabo e veio arrastando-a por todo o corpo da cobra partindo o animal em dois.

A poucos metros dali Tonks acabara de ficar de frente para Bellatrix.

-_Você vai pagar, por tudo que fez a todos inclusive ao Sirius – _ela gritou olhando para a mulher de cabelos despenteados.

-_Não é pequenina Ninfadora, mestiça de sangue podre – _Bellatrix zombou olhando para a jovem mulher. – _não me diga que você vai querer lutar com a titia de novo? Não lembra do que aconteceu da ultima vez? Como o Sirius Black traidor morreu por sua causa? _– Bellatrix começou a rir bem alto – _falando em família como está a mamãe? E o papai trouxa inútil?_

_-Não fale do meu pai, sua ordinária – _Tonks estava fervendo de raiva. – _Crucio_

_-__Protego_ – Bellatrix falou rindo – _precisa fazer melhor para poder acertar a titia... __Avada Kedavra_

_-__Onichis_ – duas gigantescas pedras se conjuraram na frente de Tonks fazendo o lampejo verde explodi-las – _Veruina_ – uma chuva de flechas saiu da fumaça gerada pela destruição das pedras.

-_Impedimenta_ – Bellatrix falou paralisando Tonks, mas algumas flechas a tingiram no braço – _parece que minha querida sobrinha não esta pronta para a brincadeira de gente grande _– ela puxou os cabelos de Tonks apontando a varinha para o seu pescoço – _é hora de dizer tchau... _– ela enfiou a varinha no pescoço de Tonks – _não se preocupe... Eu mandarei minha linda irmãzinha e seu marido trouxa bobalhão para junto de você daqui a pouco... __Crucio_ – ela falou apontando sua varinha para Ginny que vinha correndo na direção dela e começou a se contorcer – _não interrompa sua traidora do próprio sangue imunda..._

_-__Crucio_ – Neville falou apontando a varinha para mulher que começou a sacudir desesperadamente enquanto gritava de dor. Ginny parou de se contorcer e caiu desacordada. – _eu esperarei por dois anos para fazer isso, desde que fugiu de Azkaban eu espero por isso – _ele apontou a varinha para ela – _Crucio_.

-_Neville não! Não pode se tornar igual a ela _– Luna falou puxando o braço do garoto que desfez o feitiço.

-_Maldito bebê Logbotton que não sabe a hora de ficar quieto, __Avada Kedavra_ – Bellatrix falou apontando sua varinha para Neville.

-_Alangmatum_ – Hermione jogou uma corrente imensa de água na frente do feitiço fazendo o desviar e seguir por um buraco pela escura noite.

-_Flipendo_ – Luna falou e Bellatrix foi parar longe bem perto de Voldemort e Rabicho.

Rony retirou a espada mais esta começou a se dissolver com algo uma mão estava derretendo.

Um homem igual ao Voldemort saiu da cobra ele só parecia um pouco mais vivo que o atual. Ele fez uma cara de espanto ao ver quem segurava a espada. Nagini deu um ultimo urro de dor e calou-se fazendo a figura desaparecer, a cobra estava morta e o horcrux destruído.

-_Maldito! _– Voldemort gritou olhando para Rony e a cobra morta – _faça o que mandei Rabicho!_

-_Harry coma isso _– Rony jogou uma pedra do tamanho de um rim, muito familiar para os dois – _é um benzoar _– o ruivo sorriu e foi pegar a varinha de Harry, este engoliu a pedra com muita dificuldade, mas sentiu o efeito do veneno enfraquecer em seu corpo. –_ toma – _ele jogou a varinha e Harry saiu correndo na direção de Voldemort.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – Rabicho finalmente falou ao encontrar sua varinha apontando para Voldemort.

-_Protego_ – Harry gritou se jogando na frente do feitiço, ele repeliu e bateu numa parede. Ele caiu no chão e depois olhou para o pulso dele e viu que ainda brilhava, ele teve certeza de que era Draco, não sabia o porquê de esta fazendo isso, mas não podia o deixar morrer.

Bellatrix olhava para Draco com espanto, pois não acreditava que seu sobrinho era um traidor e fora para matá-lo que tinham vindo até Hogwarts.

-_Draco é o traidor? _– ela sussurrou se ficando meio sentada e ajoelhada no chão.

-_Potter? Por quê? _– Draco falou amedrontado, estava suando frio e mais branco do que de costume, havia perdido muito sangue e por isso tinha sido capturado tão facilmente.

-_Flipendo_ – Harry falou apontando a varinha para a jaula que prendia Draco. Ela foi empurrada para uns vinte metros de distancia – _Exsolutum_ – a jaula que prendia Draco se desfez soltando-o.

-_Maldito! _– Rabicho guinchou – _como ousa a interromper uma ordem direta do Lorde das Trevas._

_-Parece que o pobre Rabicho falhou mais uma vez Lorde das Trevas, logo após de prometer nunca mais fazê-lo... _– Snape apareceu por trás da cadeira olhando para Rabicho com desprezo.

-_Snape... _– Bellatrix falou fazendo todos notarem sua presença.

-_Snape seu maldito, o que esta falando? O Potter me atrapalhou! O maldito fedelho Potter _– Rabicho guinchou para o homem de cabelos ralos.

-_Severus? Veio se unir a min... _– Voldemort falou rindo, ignorando o fato de Bellatrix estar ali – _vejo que a festa está completa... Ou quase. __Experliarmus_ – as varinhas de Harry e Rabicho voaram para longe. – _veja Potter como você sempre perde!_

_-Do que está falando maldito? _– Harry estava realmente em apuros, não conseguia se mover direito, pois o efeito do veneno ainda não tinha passado e estava sem sua varinha – _eu conseguir destruir cinco dos seus horcruxes! – _Voldemort pareceu se irritar momentaneamente, mas logo se acalmou com uma respiração.

-_Não importa agora Potter, veja _– ele fez um movimento com a varinha e Rony foi arrastado até ali –_ Ora, ora Weasley não? _­– ele fez a varinha de Rony voar metros dali, e depois olhou para os olhos do garoto – _Vê Potter está é sua fraqueza..._

_-Não! Rony fuja, fuja daí agora! _– Harry falou nervoso, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Ele se levantou e saiu correndo na direção do amigo, mas Voldemort o repeliu e riu bem alto, depois amarrou as mão de Rony a Rabicho fazendo-os ficarem presos

-_Isto que você e o Dumbledore diziam ser minha maior fraqueza é a sua... Veja _– ele apontou sua varinha para Bellatrix. – _e não adianta Rabicho, você não conseguirá se transformar num roedor, vê essa corda na sua boca _– ele apontou para a única corda branca, a que estava na boca do homem gordo e baixinho – _ela impede um animago de se transformar, é o que usam em Azkaban para prendê-los... Deveriam ter usado uma no Black. _– a corda branca impedia Rabicho de falar o resto do corpo estava preso por uma corda marrom.

-_O que está fazendo Mestre? _– ela olhou amedrontada para a ponta da varinha branca de Voldemort – _eu sempre te dei tudo o que quis, meu corpo tudo, sempre o amei,_

_-Cale-se! _– Voldemort falou imponente –_ você falhou pela ultima vez assim como seu cunhado idiota, eu não tolero erros Bellatrix você sempre soube disso sendo minha comensal mais próxima – _ele sorriu fazendo com que os olhos da mulher se enchessem de lagrimas – _vê Potter, __Avada Kedavra_.

Bellatrix subiu no ar ao receber o lampejo verde e como uma boneca caiu no chão inerte, morta.

-_Eu vou te ensinar Potter, como matar uma pessoa de um jeito diferente do Avada Kedavra, o feitiço que seu querido padrinho tentou matar esse rato inútil _– ele fez um movimento com a varinha e Rabicho ficou totalmente amarrado, ele foi parar do lado de Rony. – _Severus, temos penetras... Se importaria?_

Voldemort se referia a Neville, Luna, Hermione e Tonks que vinham correndo na direção deles, Snape fez um movimento bem grande com a varinha e uma redoma de vidro.

Eles continuaram a correr e Neville deu um murro na redoma levou um choque.

-_O que está havendo? _– Hermione olhou para dentro e viu Rony e Rabicho amarrados, e Harry caído no chão com o rosto cheio de lagrimas – _Harry! RONY!_

Tonks agarrou a garota que ia à direção da redoma.

-_É um escudo magnético Mione, não o toque ou levará um choque _– ela tentava trazer Hermione ao seu estado normal que parou de lutar e passou a ficar paralisada. Neville se levantou passando a mão no cabelo e ficou do lado de Luna.

-_Maldito! Dumbledore confiou em você! _– Harry gritou olhando para Snape, enquanto Rony olhava para o amigo desesperado – _não o mate, me mate no seu lugar..._

_-Quieto Harry, você tem que fugir para matá-lo só você pode faze-lo – _Rony falou com lagrimas no rosto – _é a sua missão não se importe comigo!_

_-Do que está falando? Você não pode morrer..._

_-Seus sentimentos são tocantes Potter, Agora quietos! __Silencio_ – ele falou fazendo Harry e Rony ficarem sem voz. – _vou mostrar o que seu padrinho não conseguiu fazer, matar esse verme, e como bônus vou matar um Weasley inútil..._

_-__Expecto Patronum_ – uma voz falou e um globo branco surgiu no céu, era parecido com uma lua, Lupin transformado em lobisomem pulou em cima de Voldemort, mas Snape se jogou na frente rasgando as veste dele.

-_Não é sua luta Lupin! Seu maldito cão fedorento, __Sectusempra_ – ele gritou fazendo Lupin voar para fora da redoma e bater numa parede já como um humano com seu peito todo ensangüentado, Voldemort ria sem parar da cena. Snape estava com o peito todo cortado. O corpo de Lupin caiu nos jardins com o buraco feito quando batera na parede.

-_Remus! _– Tonks saiu correndo ao redor da redoma até chegar a Lupin. – _você está bem? Remus... _– a mulher de cabelos roxos começou a chorar – _Remus, não morra, resista!_ – pegou sua varinha e começou a costurar o ferimento aberto com grande cautela.

-_Bem Potter pode dar adeuszinho para seu querido companheiro Weasley... _– ele deu um sorriso – _e veja como um bruxo de verdade faz um feitiço de verdade – _ele olhou com seus olhos vermelhos para Rony e Rabicho que estava chorando desesperado – _Explosivon Totalus_.

-_RONY_ – o feitiço do silencio fora desfeito propositalmente por Voldemort para ver a cara de desespero do garoto.

Uma pequena bola vermelha saiu de sua varinha e foi bem devagarzinho na direção dos dois. Quando a bola tocou em Rabicho uma enorme explosão aconteceu fazendo Harry voar para longe.

Hermione caiu de joelhos com lagrimas no rosto e com os olhos dilatados, estava em estado de choque. Luna começou a chorar no peito de Neville e este virou o rosto com pequenas lagrimas nos olhos.

Harry se levantou com a pouca força que lhe restava ele foi mancando até a grande nuvem de fumaça e esta foi se desfazendo.

-_Maldito! MALDITO! PORQUE NÃO ME MATOU NO LUGAR DELE _– Harry gritava em meio a lágrimas.

-_Porque ainda não posso matá-lo Potter, vê – _ele apontou para a fumaça que desapareceu – _nenhum vestígio... Totalmente destruídos... Essa é sua fraqueza Potter e não o seu grande poder, Dumbledore sempre esteve errado..._

_-Porque não me matou no lugar dele – _Harry caiu no chão dando murros nele enquanto varias lagrimas caiam do seu rosto, ele viu ali do seu lado a varinha de Draco. – _Avada Keda_...

-_Crucio_ – Voldemort disse fazendo Harry se debater no chão – _Porque não o matei? Eu já disse Potter você tem algo que pertence que você pegou acidentalmente e não posso matá-lo até está pronto para consegui-lo de volta..._

Dezenas de dragões guiados por Carlinhos quebraram o que sobrara do teto de Hogwarts, eles foram atrás de cada comensal que ainda estava de pé.

-_Malditos dragões... Eu voltarei Potter, para conquistá-la... Hogwarts será minha e você não poderá fazer nada para me impedir – _ele tocou com a varinha no braço de Snape fazendo-o urrar de dor – _agora eu e meus comensais temos que ir, até a próxima perdedor._

E Harry desmaiou assim que Voldemort desapareceu com Snape.

**N/A: por favor não desistam da fic**

**E podem me xingar**

**MAIS MANDEM REVIEWS!**


	37. Fotos na Parede

**N/A: eu sei vocês querem me matar... nossa, mas leiam a fic e entendam o motivo da morte do Ron**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A HOPE-W E THATY**

**A leitora mais fiel da fic e a pessoa que me pediu o tempo todo para colocar rony com hermione esse capitulo é o mais romantico... ao meu ver**

**Capitulo 37 – Fotos na Parede**

Ginny acordou com um grande barulho e uma grande fumaça, a ultima coisa que lembrava era de estar correndo para ajudar Tonks que lutava com Bellatrix, ela levantou e viu uma imensa fumaça. Ela correu na direção dela até que tropeçou em algo e caiu.

Ela levantou e olhou para trás, para ver no que havia tropeçado, era um corpo. A garota tentou reconhecer quem era, mas não dava para ver, pois estava dentro da fumaça ela se abaixou e quando olhou para o rosto pulou para trás.

Era o corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange a assassina de Sirius Black e a terceira pessoa mais procurada no mundo bruxo. A garota olhou ao redor, mas não conhecia ninguém na ordem capaz de cometer um assassinado, além de...

Harry, ela tinha que encontra-lo não queria acreditar que ele cometera um assassinato. Foi correndo até um ponto brilhante bem longe da fumaça e ao chegar lá viu que Draco Malfoy estava deitado no chão.

-_Malfoy? _– ela perguntou se certificando de que era mesmo o garoto.

-_Weasley? O que houve com o Potter? _– perguntou confuso o garoto.

-_O Harry? Porque está interessado no Harry? _– ela estava começando a ficar assustada. – _onde ele está?_

-_Ele me salvou aquele maldito _– Draco resmungou alguns palavrões, mas parou de fazê-lo quando Ginny colocou sua varinha no pescoço dele.

-_Responda! Onde está o Harry? _– ela estava quase chorando.

-_Eu não sei! Ele estava com o Lorde das Trevas e o Rabicho, não sei o que aconteceu com ele – _Draco respirou – _agora retire essa varinha da minha cara!_

_-Onde estavam?_

_-Perto da antiga mesa dos professores _– Draco falou com desprezo – _se o achá-lo vivo diga que eu o desprezo ainda mais!_

Ginny se levantou e saiu correndo ignorando a ultima mensagem de Harry, a mesa dos professores ficava perto da fumaça quando ela se dissipou pode ver Harry se contorcer no chão por causa de uma maldição Cruciatus. Olhou para os lados e viu Voldemort rindo do garoto.

Ela empunhou sua varinha e foi na direção deles. Quando estava quase chegando perto deles ouviu um grande barulho, vários dragões entraram pelo teto.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ – ela gritou, mas Voldemort já havia desaparecido fazendo o feitiço bater na cauda de um dragão. – _Harry, Harry você esta bem? _– ela sacudiu o garoto sem nenhuma resposta dele.

-_Ginny? _– Carlinhos falou se aproximando deles – _onde estão os outros? É o Harry? Ele esta bem?_

_-Acho que sim, só desacordado... Eu não sei onde estão os outros, eu acordei agora – _ela falou desesperada.

-_Certo vou procurar por ajuda, fique aqui e cuide do Harry _– ele saiu correndo, ao mesmo tempo em que Fred e Jorge apareciam pelo buraco que Lupin tinha saído pela parede, eles vinham carregando Lupin com Tonks bem atrás deles.

-_Ginny! Onde estão os outros? _– Fred falou ao ver a irmã?

-_Cadê o Rony? _– Tonks perguntou olhando ao redor.

-_Não sei... Eu só encontrei o Harry aqui... _– Ginny respondeu confusa – _porque está tão preocupada com o Rony e quem matou a Lestrange?_

-_Lestrange está morta? – _Fred e Jorge indagaram juntos.

-_Não sei quem a matou... _– Tonks estava igualmente surpresa – _o Rony estava preso num escudo magnético com Voldemort, Snape, Rabicho e o Harry... _– ela olhou ao redor – _alias onde está o Voldemort?_

_-Ele fugiu com Snape – _Ginny começou a ficar desesperada – _onde está o Rony?_

_-Como assim dentro de um escudo magnético? _– Jorge olhou nervoso para a mulher de cabelos roxos.

-_Onde está meu irmão? _– Fred perguntou com o rosto vermelho.

-_Ele estava preso com Rabicho no centro do escudo, aí o Remus atacou Snape e depois foi arremessado para fora depois eu não sei o que aconteceu. _– Tonks falou desesperada. Carlinhos chegou junto com Gui carregando-o no ombro, Fleur e o Sr. Weasley que estava com perna direita deixando um rastro imenso de sangue.

-_Neville é você? _– Ginny falou olhando para uns cinco metros atrás de uma grande laje, ele estava abraçando Luna, enquanto Hermione estava de joelhos no chão olhando para o vácuo.

A ruiva colocou Harry no chão e depois saiu correndo na direção da amiga. Ao chegar lá percebeu que lagrimas não paravam de cair dos olhos dela.

-_Mione? Cê tá legal? _– Ginny balançou a amiga pelos ombros – _Mione? Fala comigo. O que houve?_

_-Neville onde está o Rony? _– Fred correu na direção do garoto.

Ele ficou mudo olhando para o ruivo entristecido, Jorge veio correndo e passou Fred que estava em pé olhando para ele. Sacudiu Neville e viu o rosto de Luna encharcado de lagrimas.

-_Onde está meu irmão? – _ele falou tremendo.

-_Está morto... _– Neville falou quase num sussurro fazendo os dois caírem de joelhos no chão e Ginny virar sua cabeça.

Carlinhos, Gui e o Sr. Weasley foram andando com dificuldade até os outros seguidos por Fleur.

-_Voldemort o explodiu... Junto com aquele tal de Rabicho _– Neville falou fazendo Luna chorar desesperadamente no seu colo. Ele olhou para a garota, confuso com a boca entreaberta.

-_Por Merrim _- Fleur sussurrou colocando a mão nos lábios. – _erra o aniversárrio dele..._

O Sr. Weasley caiu no chão desmaiado. Gui abraçou Fleur com toda força enquanto derramava lagrimas e Carlinhos ficou paralisado em pé.

-_Diga que é mentira – _Jorge segurou Neville pela gola da camisa.

-_Jorge calma! _– Carlinhos falou com uma voz de choro e todos os Weasleys começaram a chorar ali.

Ginny engoliu em seco e depois olhou nos olhos de Hermione tentando buscar alguma esperança de que era mentira, mas só encontrou a mais profunda tristeza e a confirmação de que Neville estava dizendo a verdade.

Quando contaram a Sra. Weasley o que acontecera era começou a espernear como se estivesse sob o efeito de uma maldição Cruciatus, precisarão medicá-la para que parasse.

Ginny passou o primeiro dia todo ao lado da cama de Harry segurando sua mão sem sair para comer ou tomar banho, muito menos tomar a poção para o seu braço. Mas no outro dia Madame Promfey tirou ela a força dali e a fez tomar uma poção feita por Jane Derwent um pouco antes de saberem do ataque, a poção era um antídoto universal que servia como antídoto para todos os venenos conhecidos até então e ganhara o nome da garota.

Demoraram dois dias para que Harry acordasse na enfermaria de Hogwarts ao se levantar percebeu que Lupin e uma grande quantidade de aurores também estavam lá.

Sentia que sua mão estava bastante quente como se alguém tivesse segurado ela por muito tempo, e só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa para fazer isso: Ginny, mas não encontrara ela na ala hospitalar.

Não queria acreditar no que vira ainda não tinha certeza da veracidade do que presenciara, achava que era mais uma visão implantada por Voldemort e logo iria ver aquele grande sorriso de Rony, ou sua cara de bobo na mesa do café da manhã.

O garoto se dirigiu até o salão comunal da Grifinória e ao entrar viu uma das cenas mais chocantes da sua vida Fred e Jorge chorando nos ombros de suas namoradas, as duas estavam muito triste. Estavam nas poltronas de frente para a lareira, as preferidas do irmão caçula deles. Harry não podia acreditar, não podia ser.

Ele saiu silenciosamente do salão sem que os gêmeos e as garotas não notassem sua presença seguiu andando pelo corredor mancando.

Soube por uma conversa que acontecia no leito de Lupin quando estava deitado sem forças para se levantar, que a Sra. Weasley estava sendo medicada o tempo todo, para que não entrasse em Tonks. O clima era de total luto em Hogwarts, pois Rony não tinha sido o único a morrer, alem dele, cerca de mais vinte membros da ordem tinham morrido no combate.

Ele foi até uma janela e olhou para os jardins, para os três aros no antigo campo de quadribol, estava lembrando das vezes em que Rony jogara como goleiro pelo seu time, e sentiu um forte aperto no seu peito.

Seguiu pelo corredor até chegar a biblioteca era o lugar mais vazio que poderia encontrar em toda Hogwarts.

Ao chegar lá viu uma antiga cena passar por seus olhos, a de Hermione e Rony discutindo bem ali naquela mesa.

Ele sentiu mais um aperto no peito, como a amiga estaria? Onde ela estava?

Hermione estivera paralisada por doze horas até que retomou a consciência numa cama da ala hospitalar, seus pais estavam sentados ao lado do seu leito.

A primeira coisa que fizera foi correr até o leito de Harry e encontrar Ginny, ela estava dormindo do lado da cama dele com o lençol todo molhado ao redor do seu rosto mostrando que estivera chorando.

Ela seguiu pelos leitos procurando um que pudesse estar ocupado por Rony, ainda não sabia o que acontecera, por isso estava tão preocupada, quando estava saindo da ala hospitalar viu seus pais.

-_Hermione _– o pai dela falou sorrindo, mas com uma expressão triste.

-_Filha você está bem? _– a mãe dela se apressou em dar um grande abraço na garota.

-_Agora não mãe – _ela recusou o abraço da mãe – _preciso achar o Ron, Ronald Weasley lembram o ruivo que esteve na nossa casa no verão... _– ela tentou dar um sorrisinho, mas percebeu que seus pais fizeram uma cara de espanto, sua mãe começou a chorar.

-_Eu lamento filha..._ – ela falou indo abraçá-la.

-_Pelo que? _– Hermione ficou ainda mais confusa.

-_Está morto... O Jovem Weasley está morto, Granger _– Moody rosnou por trás dos pais dela – _eu lamento... _– ele abaixou a cabeça em tom de reverencia e seguiu por ela entrando na ala hospitalar.

-_Não... Não pode ser ele... _– Hermione sentiu duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e então as memórias do dia do aniversario do garoto vieram a tona nos seus olhos, e então deu dois passos para trás e bateu as costas na parede – _Ron... _– ela sussurrou amedrontada.

-_Filha eu... _– a mãe dela foi tentar abraça-la para reconforta sua filha, mas esta se abaixou e saiu correndo fazendo com varias lagrimas caíssem pelo caminho – _Hermione me espere!_

_-Deixe-a... _– o Sr. Granger segurou a esposa pelo braço, e os dois ficaram olhando Hermione desaparecer no fim do corredor.

Hermione correu não queria parar tombou com Fred e Jorge na frente do salão comunal da Grifinória, mas não parou de correr, continuou a correr pelo castelo, tentando entender no que tinha acontecido.

-_Não é verdade! Não pode! _– ela falou consigo mesma subindo as escadas sem olhar para onde ia.

Ela parou e colocou uma mão na parede e outra no peito tentando tomar fôlego, via as lágrimas caírem no chão, até que o seu apoio desapareceu e ela caiu dentro de uma sala, estava na sala precisa.

A porta se fechou e de repente, varias fotos com o rosto de Rony apareceram ao redor dela, todas as lembranças que tinha dele estavam ali na parede representadas por fotos, todas. Ela sentiu alguma coisa pesar no bolso das suas vestes, ela colocou a mão e retirou uma varinha era a do ruivo.

Ficou olhando para uma pequena foto que cresceu até virar um pôster gigante, era a lembrança de quando vira Rony pela primeira vez num dos vagões do expresso para Hogwarts no seu primeiro ano.

Ele estava fazendo um feitiço idiota e ela não suportou a idéia de que um garoto como ele fosse melhor que ela, mas o feitiço dele era falso e então ela não perdeu a oportunidade para mostrar que sabia fazer feitiços, ao ver a cara de bobo dele, ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de felicidade e quando saiu falou de uma pequena mancha no nariz dele.

Hermione deu um pequeno risinho ao ver a cena, era incrível como o garoto a fazia rir. A partir daí viu uma grande quantidade de cenas dela com Rony, até a cena em que ele ficava frustrado por ela ter conseguido fazer um feitiço e ele não, a cara dele era realmente meiga.

De um jeito estranho ele acabou salvando-a, do trasgo ainda naquele dia e depois ela viu o grande sorriso que ele abriu ao ver que ela não estava mais petrificada, ele era muito fofo ainda novinho.

Então varias lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela, a dor de que nunca mais iria ver aquele sorriso contagiante e aquela cara de bobo, ela olhou para um foto do outro lado era uma cena de pouco tempo atrás da hora que ele dera a ela o anel de noivado, ela pulou por cima dele e o beijou, nunca mais poderia beijá-lo, era uma agonia insuportável e que a garota queria que parasse a todo custo.

Depois viu ele defendendo-a no segundo ano quando acabou fazendo um feitiço que voltasse contra ele mesmo. Sempre tentara protegê-la.

Logo estava acompanhando varias cenas em que ele demonstrara que a amava, mas que ela nunca notara, também viu cenas que ela mostrava que gostava dele, mas que o garoto não se dera conta disso.

Viu uma das cenas mais lindas a que os dois ficavam se olhando numa estufa no sexto ano quando a garota dissera que ia chamá-lo para a festa de Slughorn, e eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos por um longo período de tempo, parecia que iam se beijar, mas Harry fez um pequeno barulho fazendo os dois se constrangerem.

-_Rony... Seu idiota _– ela sussurrou chorando.

Harry seguiu pelo corredor pensando em onde a garota estaria, precisava encontrar a amiga, sabia que ela não estava bem. Mas não conseguia foras para falar com ninguém, pois nenhuma outra pessoa poderia sentir uma dor como ele estava sentindo, a não ser Hermione, talvez os irmãos dele, mas Harry não se sentia a vontade para conversar com eles.

Talvez Rony não estivesse morto, isso não parava de assolar a cabeça de Harry, mas uma voz dentro dele dizia a verdade "_É impossível Harry você viu com seus próprios olhos o feitiço tocar Rabicho"_, mas Harry relutava em dizer que Rabicho já fugira de tal feitiço, mas se Rony tivesse se transformado em uma raposa e fugido, Harry teria visto, não tinha como.

E mesmo que se ele conseguisse ter se transformado não escaparia da explosão e não tinha como ele ter escapado de tal explosão.

Estava subindo uma escada quando viu Ginny sentada no chão chorando olhando para uma parede, era o local onde eles discutiram no ano anterior, depois de um treino de quadribol não qual ela disse que ele era o único que nunca havia beijado.

-_Ginny – _ele falou, a garota levantou a cabeça e quando viu Harry se levantou e pulou no pescoço dele.

-_Harry... Por quê? _– ela falou derramando varias lagrimas, o garoto sentiu um no na garganta imenso e uma enorme vontade de chorar. Ele não sabia o que responder, queria dizer que a culpa era dele, mas sabia que Ginny não aceitaria isso.

E eles ficaram ali por um longo tempo abraçados e lamentando o que acontecera, e lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Harry.

-_A Mione... Você a viu? _– Harry finalmente conseguiu falar depois de um longo tempo em silencio.

-_Não... Eu não sei onde ela está – _Ginny falou soluçando.

-_Temos que achá-la... _– Harry falou em seco – _precisamos ajudá-la..._

_-Eu sei..._

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor e subindo algumas escadas, procurando por todas as salas, Harry procurou em todos os locais que Hermione poderia estar. A biblioteca, a sala do lado ao salão comunal da Grifinória para onde ela fora depois de ver Rony beijando Lilá, ao banheiro da murta que geme, tudo.

Até que ele decidiu convocar o Mapa dos Marotos, e quando o abriu com a ajuda de Ginny olharam para todo o mapa e não viram nenhum sinal de Hermione Granger.

-_Ela não está no mapa _– Ginny falou.

-_Então só pode estar... _– ele olhou para a garota – _na sala precisa..._

Os dois saíram correndo na direção da sala precisa e ao chegarem lá ficaram procurando uma porta.

-_Ela não vai nos deixar entrar _– Harry batia na porta – _droga temos que descobrir o que ela pediu para a sala precisa..._

_-Um lugar para ficar sozinha, um lugar para se lamentar, um lugar para se recordar do seu amor... _– Ginny falou encostando a mão na porta, onde uma maçaneta surgiu.

-_Como?_

_-Era o que eu pediria se algo acontecesse a você _– Ginny deu um sorrisinho forçado e depois abriu.

Hermione estava em pé enxugando o rosto com as mãos e a varinha erguida, as fotos estavam queimando na parede fazendo com que qualquer vestígio do que estivera acontecendo sumisse.

-_Eu quero vingá-lo Harry _– ela falou ainda com a cabeça baixa.

-_Eu também Mione _– Harry respondeu a amiga indo abraçá-la – _vamos nos vingar, nem que para isso tenha que morrer, eu prometo eu vou mata-lo..._

_-Não eu quero matá-lo _– ela levantou o rosto estava com os olhos roxos coberto com grandes olheiras e o rosto todo marcado – _ele vai pagar pelo que me fez..._

_-Eu também vou _– Ginny falou em prantos – _era meu irmão..._

Harry olhou assustado para as garotas, sabia que elas iriam agir de tal forma, mas não achava que iriam agir desse jeito.

-_Escutem aqui... Eu também vou matá-lo... Juntos nós conseguiremos _– ele pensou no que iria dizer, pois sabia que não conseguiria persuadi-las.

-_Como iremos achá-lo Harry? _– Hermione falou engolindo o choro.

-_Ele vai vir até Hogwarts... Ele a quer _– Harry respondeu a amiga – _mas antes você que comer _– um prato de waffles com mel surgiu no ar e caíram nas mãos do garoto – _eu sei que não quer comer nada, mas precisa, já esta a dois dias sem comer, se não o fizer não ficará viva para vingar o Rony _– ele falou do jeito certo para que a garota comesse.

Ela pegou o prato tremendo e com o rosto rosado e de quem ia começar a chorar de novo e colocou waffles na boca. Ao mesmo tempo em que engolia o primeiro pedaço novas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-_Mione você tem que conseguir comer _– Ginny falou consolando a amiga.

-_É que o Rony sempre comia todos os waffles... _– ela deu uma soluçada e enfiou mais uma garfada na boca.

Depois de uma semana do ataque de Voldemort uma reunião extraordinária aconteceu com todos os membros remanescentes da ordem, agora só havia dezessete membros nela: _Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody, Carlos Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Gui Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Jorge Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Logbotton, Ninfadora Tonks, Olívio Woody, Papoula Promfey, Quim Shacklebolt e Remus Lupin_, já que os outros membros que sobreviveram pediram para sair, ou estavam em estado muito grave como o _Prof_. Flitwick que havia sido torturado por dois comensais, o Sr. Weasley pedira para se retirar, pois disse que sua mulher precisava mais dele do que a ordem e Mundungus Fletcher desaparecera. Fleur Delacour decidira sair para ajudar sua sogra.

-_Porque o Malfoy está aqui? _– Fred falou logo que a reunião estava prestes a começar.

-_Porque não cala a boca Weasley? _– Draco falou em tom de provocação.

-_Porque você não é estuporado? _– Jorge falou com a varinha em mãos.

-_Quietos! _ - Moody rosnou e todos se assustaram – _eu o convidei para ordem, porque ele era o meu espião, e não quero que ninguém questione a entrada dele na ordem, se não estão felizes saiam da ordem _– ele olhou para todos os Weasleys e Harry, mas todos se mantiveram sentados de cara amarrada.

-_Weasleys sentem – _McGonagall falou para Fred e Jorge que obedeceram a contragosto. – _agora vamos decidir o que fazer com a ordem..._

_-Como assim o que fazer? Vamos continuar a lutar! _– Tonks explodiu.

-_Quieta Ninfadora, não podemos perder tempo com idéias infundadas... _– Moody rosnou – _se você não sabe metade da ordem está morta inclusive o fundador dela, Dumbledore, a maioria dos membros novatos morreu ou estão sem condições de lutar..._

_-Mas Alastor, nós já passamos por isso antes _– Madame Promfey se pronunciou.

-_E foi quando a ordem foi desfeita Papoula – _Moody respondeu – _não quero desfazer a ordem, porem não podemos ficar arriscando vidas em vão..._

_-Do que está falando Moody? Voldemort disse que queria Hogwarts para ele, isso quer dizer que ele vai voltar, precisamos estar preparados – _Harry se levantou – _e porque o Malfoy está aqui? Para min ele pode ainda estar do lado de Voldemort..._

_-Cale-se! _– Moody rosnou fazendo todos se assustarem – _eu tenho provas suficientes de que ele está do nosso lado! E você sabe disso só não quer seu rival trabalhando com você, senão porque o salvaria da morte? _– Moody olhou feio para Harry e todos os outros olharam assustados para o garoto –_ Potter eu sei que não gosta de trabalhar ao lado do Malfoy, mas nesse caso não temos escolha, precisamos do máximo de ajuda possível..._

_-Porque Malfoy traiu Voldemort? _– Gui interrompeu o discurso de Moody.

-_Porque ele matou meu pai _– Draco olhou furioso para os outros – _vocês não sabem como é tê-lo o dia todo invadindo sua cabeça como se fosse um boneco qualquer, e do nada ele decide tirar de você seus entes queridos, ele matou minha mãe por tentar impedi-lo e depois matou meu pai e eu não pude fazer nada! _– ele deu um murro na mesa – _então não acha que eu tenho bastantes razões para me unir a sua ordem da fênix?_

Todos ficaram calados olhando para os olhos enfurecidos de Draco que voltou a sentar.

-_Agora... Alguém mais quer questionar a entrada do Malfoy na ordem? _– Moody rosnou e todos ficaram calados – _então vamos bolar um plano para quando ele vier..._

_-Como você estavam aparatando em Hogwarts? Achei que fosse proibido... _– Ginny começou uma serie de perguntas para Draco.

-_Não aparatávamos em Hogwarts, nós só apartávamos de um local especifico para outro..._

_-Como assim? _– Tonks perguntou.

-_Era como no teste de aparatação, o Lorde das Trevas estava controlando alguém no ministério da rede de transportes mágico, ou algo do tipo e ele conseguiu destravar o bloqueio de não poder aparatar aqui..._

_-Bagman... _– Harry falou irritado.

-_Isso _– Malfoy confirmou sem olhara para seu antigo rival – _como o Potter disse, era Bagman e ainda é que está ajudando o Lorde das Trevas, pois ele pagou todas as dividas do mesmo e o salvou da mão de duendes enfurecidos..._

_-Então temos de tirar Bagman de lá e mandarmos ele para Azkaban! _– Olívio Woody se manifestou pela primeira vez – _aquele maldito apostador sujo..._

_-E perdedor _– declararam Fred e Jorge juntos.

-_Certo _– Moody fez um movimento com a varinha e uma pena começou a escrever rapidamente em um pergaminho ele veio até sua frente e com mais um movimento um selo apareceu no ultimo, depois o pergaminho caiu dentro do envelope e saiu voando da sala –_ vai para o Scrimgeour, estou solicitando a prisão do Bagman..._

_-Mas isso não nos explica como vocês chegaram a Hogwarts... _– Ginny falou cruzando os braços.

-_Pelos canos, era por lá que chegamos... Eu não sei ao certo como o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu, mas ele tem varias chaves de portais nos canos... _– Draco falou confuso.

-_A câmara secreta... _– Moody falou e depois olhou para Harry para ver se ele confirmava com a cabeça e ele o fez – _então temos que varrer todos os canos de Hogwarts pra encontrarmos os portais..._

_-Não podem! _– Hermione se levantou – _se o fizerem Voldemort não virá aqui, e além do mais a um basilisco vigiando os canos e as tubulações de Hogwarts... Se impedirmos Voldemort de vir aqui como poderemos matá-lo _– ela olhou para Harry pedindo apoio.

-_Ela tem razão, é a nossa única chance, é derrotá-lo num confronto direto..._ – Harry falou – _não adianta mais brincar de gato e rato, a ultima batalha está prestes a chegar e tudo o que nos resta é nos preparar... Avise a todos no ministério que quiserem lutar que Voldemort virá tomar Hogwarts e que precisamos de ajuda..._

_-Ele deve ter espiões lá Potter, logo saberá _­– Quim Shacklebolt falou com sua voz grave e imponente.

-_Ele não se importará, para ele será mais algumas formigas se amontoando para ver o seu trunfo final, para ele quanto mais pessoas melhor, ele tem um ego grande sabe _– Harry falou com desprezo – _precisamos do máximo de ajuda possível..._

E assim dois meses se passaram, mas não de um jeito normal, depois de um mês do ataque Harry começou a ter pesadelos de Voldemort dizendo, em breve chegarei a Hogwarts e finalmente a conquistarei.

Assim no dia dezesseis de maio, uma grande quantidade imensa de comensais apareceu no salão de entrada de Hogwarts.

-_Dejá vù _– Harry falou para Ginny, mas então uma quantidade ainda maior de comensais apareceu – _ou quase..._


	38. Ultimo Horcrux

**N/A: humm... sei que estão cansados de ler e também irritados pela morte do Rony, mas leiam... Pliz e mandem reviews**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A HOPE-W e LEANDRO ERROL**

**A leitora mais fiel da fic e o cara me incentivou a termina-la e também me ajudou com seus feitiços espetaculares**

**Capitulo 38 – O Ultimo Horcrux**

A cena que se seguiu foi bem parecida com a noite da morte de Rony, vários comensais atacando, mas dessa vez os aurores estavam preparados.

Foi uma cena assustadora para quem não estava acostumado a presenciar grandes batalhas. Dessa vez as pessoas que representavam a liberdade do mundo bruxo não passavam de trinta pessoas, enquanto os comensais de Voldemort alcançavam quase uma centena, mas não por isso tornou uma luta menos aterrorizante.

Cada bruxo que estava lutando por Hogwarts duelava com no mínimo dois comensais, e o melhor é que eles estavam indo bem, ou na maioria das vezes só indo,

O garoto olhou para os comensais que passavam por ele sem atacá-lo, mas ele sabia o motivo, Voldemort dera uma ordem a eles para que não o atacassem. Porem Harry não se importava de atacar uns comensais aqui e ali.

-_Granger sangue-ruim e fedorenta, soube que seu Weasley pobretão morreu _– Pansy Parkson gritou enquanto tentava acertar feitiços mudos em Hermione, ela se virou com os olhos brilhando de fúria – _oh... Está irritadinha? __Crucio_

_-__Protego_ – Hermione olhou com nojo para a garota de cabelos negros – _nunca fale do Rony desse jeito sua vaca imunda... __Reducto__Plectis__Labare__Spiritus__Crucio_ – Hermione falou tão rápido tais feitiços que esqueceu de respirar, e quando terminou estava roxa e teve que respirar com todas as forçar restantes que tinha.

-_Protego_– Parkson falou, depois pulou para o chão e recebeu o feitiço Labare, ela escorregou e caiu e depois recebeu um cruciatus – _maldita... Ah! Maldita sangue ruim._

_-__Philacae_ – Draco falou encarcerando a mulher que se debatia e acabando com o sofrimento dela – _não deveria estar aqui... __Cavum__Fissum__Flipendo__Onichis_ – com uma seqüência de um grande buraco e uma fissura ele jogou a jaula dentro dele e depois conjurou pedras pra tapar.

-_Sempre soube que era um traidor _– Hermione falou apontando a varinha para cara dele.

-_Crucio_ – ele falou e o feitiço bateu em um comensal atrás dela – _e sou, mas eu não traí vocês... _– ele saiu dali – _Imperio_ – ele apontou o feitiço para dois comensais que começaram a atacar uns aos outros.

Harry seguiu até ver que Moody duelava com cinco comensais, ele derrubou dois com um só feitiço, mas não a tempo de perder sua perna de pai e seu olho mágico. O comensal que o fizera tinha uma cara de maníaco e olhava com vontade para o buraco no olho do auror.

-_Vejo que ainda não aprendeu não é Lestrange – _Moody falou enquanto mandava outro comensal para longe. – _soube que sua mulherzinha foi morta pelo Lordezinho de vocês..._

_-Não fale assim da Bella! _– Lestrange gritou e começou a disparar feitiços loucamente, Moody foi se protegendo de cada um deles, e depois com um lindo movimento estuporou Lestrange três vezes seguidas fazendo o voar pra longe desacordado.

-_Um tolo é sempre um tol... _– Moody falava ao pegar a perna e colocar no lugar.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – o outro comensal , o mais fraco e mais inexperiente que parecia ter apenas catorze anos falou mais o feitiço não saiu como deveria e pegou nas costas de Moody fazendo-o ser arremessado para longe vivo, e não mata-lo fazendo levitar por alguns instantes e depois derrubá-lo morto.

-_Professor! __Petrificus Totalus_ – Harry já estava pronto para soltar um crucio quando viu o rosto do garoto que estivera coberto por uma mascara maior que o rosto dele, era um garoto da Lufa-lufa que Harry lembrava de ter ajudado no seu quinto ano quando Umbridge o colocara de castigo, ele olhava para Harry amedrontado – _maldito... Maldito Voldemort! _– Harry gritou e saiu correndo se defendendo de vários feitiços que iam à sua direção.

Ele foi correndo na direção em que Moody havia caído, apesar de não saber com quem Moody falava aquele dia, estava certo que Moody não podia estar traindo a ordem.

-_Luna não! _– Harry ouviu Neville gritar e se virou para ver Luna ser arremessada com toda força pelo teto estava voando bem forte – _Maldito! __Crucio_ – Neville apontou sua varinha para os três homens que haviam estuporado Luna.

-_Neville não! Precisa ficar e lutar, era o que ela diria e faria – _Harry gritou fazendo o amigo olhar para ele nervoso.

-_Mas ela..._

_-Vai ficar bem! __Impedimenta_. – apontou para um comensal que vinha por trás de Neville.

-_Certo desculpe Harry. _– ele retirou alguma coisa do bolso tocou com a varinha nele e o levou a boca, depois Harry saiu correndo até chegar ao corpo de Moody.

-_Professor Moody! _– ele falou ao ver o rosto de Moody que antes era púrpura de raiva estava branco.

-_Potter... Ajude o Snape ele é a salvação, ajude-o... _– o velho homem falava com dificuldade.

-_Do que está falando? Snape é um traidor ele matou Dumbledore, ele matou meus pais... _– Harry gritou de fúria olhando no olho de Moody.

-_Não Potter, eu não deveria dizer, porque fiz um voto perpetuo, mas Dumbledore está ciente de tudo, Snape sabe o que fez ele nunca trairia a... _– então uma luz vermelha começou a cobrir o corpo dele e Harry percebeu que ela sugava o resto da vida do homem.

Ele caiu mole no chão como uma boneca, morto por ter quebrado um voto perpetuo. Harry ficou ali tentando assimilar o que Moody havia tentado dizer.

O garoto não queria acreditar, não podia mesmo que quisesse. Snape não podia estar do lado deles, Harry vira quando ele matara Dumbledore, Harry vira quando atacara Lupin, Harry sabia que ele era um traidor da mais alta classe.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram afastados por uma explosão e um grande riso que vinha de uma parede e ele pode ver bem nitidamente a cara de felicidade assustadora de Voldemort.

Bem atrás do bruxo houvera uma explosão na parede, ela acontecera a mais ou menos cinqüenta metros de onde o garoto estava ele só pode ver a entrada de centenas de dementadores seguidos por dezenas de lobisomens, trasgos montanheses e gigantes, havia ainda vários vampiros, vários dragões negros e estranhos e tritões que vinham numa correnteza de água controlada por alguns bruxos. Os bruxos eram a coisa mais impressionante, se não bastassem os que já haviam chegado vários bruxos com aparência suja e repugnante com face esquelética e uma roupa que era a farda dos prisioneiros de Azkaban adentraram o local. O garoto então percebeu que havia varias criaturas ranzinzas com garras afiadas que vinham correndo loucamente eram duendes africanos.

Foi uma cena bastante lamentável, pois Olívio Woody e Quim Shacklebolt duelavam ali na parede com uns dez comensais da morte e Carlinhos estava chegando ao local quando houve a explosão. Um dos gigantes pegou Carlinhos e o arremessou com toda força para a parede oposta, enquanto uns dez dementadores atacaram Olívio Woody impedindo-o de tentar soltar qualquer patrono.

Shacklebolt viu que e não poderia deter tantos comensais e criaturas mágicas, ele se virou e saiu correndo sendo seguido por lobisomens e dementadores, só que um lobisomem apareceu e rosnou para os dois que seguiam o auror, era Lupin, afinal era noite de lua cheia.

Ele lutou com dois lobisomens ao mesmo tempo enquanto Tonks e Gui Weasley disparavam seus patronos. Shacklebolt pulou no chão e já estava conjurando um patrono quando mais de vinte dementadores o cercaram.

-_Quim! _– Tonks gritou mandando seu patrono que tinha aparência de Almofadinhas ir à direção do amigo auror, mas quando ele chegou afastando todos os dementadores que voltaram a voar pelo teto do salão, mas já era tarde, tanto Shacklebolt como Woody haviam recebido o "beijo" do dementador e agora não passavam de um corpo sem alma.

Tonks estava com lágrimas nos olhos e tentava agora afastar junto com Gui as criaturas mágicas que agora vinham na direção deles. Lupin conseguiu derrubar os dois lobisomens que lutavam com ele mais um gigante o chutou com força e tinha um sorriso na cara. Eles ouviram um grande ganido fazendo todos os que ainda não tinham percebido a chegada das criaturas das trevas olharem para o lado de onde saíra o ganido de Lupin.

-_Remus _– Tonks se virara e já ia correndo atrás do seu noivo.

-_TONKS NÃO! _– Gui gritou enquanto fazia o possível para manter os lobisomens longe deles, cada vez mais seus dentes estavam afiados e ele sentia uma enorme vontade de mordê-los e não estuporá-los. – _precisamos continuar a lutar lembre-se do que Moody falou: se um de nós morrer temos que nos manter, ou acha que não quero ajudar o Lupin e o meu irmão_.

A mulher de cabelos roxos se virou e viu que Gui tinhas lagrimas no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam de fúrias enquanto seus dentes cresciam cada vez mais.

Um lobisomem pulou nele e o mordeu no braço, Gui uivou de dor, mas depois mordeu o pescoço do meio-animal.

Ele se levantou agora com o rosto todo coberto de pêlos e com um focinho se formando.

-_Saia daqui! _– ele latiu e depois pulou em outro lobisomem socando-o tentando ainda segurar a sua varinha para estuporá-lo.

A mulher virou-se e saiu correndo ao mesmo tempo em que estuporavam a maior parte de lobisomens e vampiros, mas as vezes os disparos pegavam em gigantes que passavam as mão gigantescas na perna como se a coçassem.

Havia dois vampiros em seu encalço quando muitas pedras caíram por cima dela.

-_Saxiferum_ – ela falou atirando as pedras gigantescas que caiam em cima dela. As pedras foram bem nos vampiros e uma delas, maior bateu na pequena cabeça de um gigante que caiu nocauteado, fazendo Voldemort olhar para Tonks.

Acima de Tonks vinham entrando um casal de pessoas relativamente grandes, ou gigantes relativamente pequeninos. Eram Hagrid e Madame Máxime. Atrás dele vinha Grope e uma giganta que era mais ou menos dois metros maiores que ele.

-_HAGRID _– Harry gritou feliz, pois fazia tempo que não via o velho amigo, finalmente ele voltara,

Quando a fumaça baixou o garoto pode ver que não estavam só, havia vários sereianos com aquários na cabeça cheios de água, eles seguravam seus tridentes e vinham andando por um caminho de água feito por Madame Máxime. Estava do lado deles Firenze o centauro que havia sido professor de Adivinhação no passado liderando um grande grupo de centauros. E ao lado um grupo de cavalos alados negros vinham voando na frente de vários dragões, Luna vinha montada em um deles, vários unicórnios entraram no salão. Por ultimo havia pequenas criaturas do tamanho de anões eram os elfos domésticos liderados por uma criatura bem estranha coberta por uma roupa de varias cores.

-_DOBBY VAI LUTAR _– a criatura gritou e mostrou seus grandes olhos azuis – _POR HOGWARTS OS ELFOS VÃO LUTAR. – _os elfos avançaram correndo desengonçados, seguidos por vôos rasantes de vários dragões.

-_A FESTA JÁ PODE COMEÇAR... _– Hagrid gritou e todas as criaturas mágicas que haviam chegado com ele foram atacar algum comensal ou monstro.

Agora parecia uma batalha épica, apesar que haviam muitos comensais e as criaturas mágicas guiadas por Hagrid não podiam fazer muita coisa contra os feitiços, mas havia feitos impressionantes.

Grope, mesmo apesar de ser menos que a maioria dos gigantes lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo, e o mais incrível parecia vencer.

Dobby e os elfos domésticos atacavam os duendes com feitiços simples como jogar coisas neles, os duendes pulavam nos elfos e começavam a arrancar seus olhos ou os mordiam, era uma briga bem estranha.

Os centauros soltavam flechas e cordas nos trasgos que revidavam com suas clavas gigantes e causavam grandes temores no local.

Os sereianos e tritões brigavam em crateras cheias de água ou no próprio salão sem menor contato de água.

-_LUNA! _– Neville gritou vendo a garota.

-_Oi _– ela sorriu para o garoto – _obrigada por mandá-los me salvar..._

_-Como sabe? _– ele indagou confuso, enquanto ela saltava no chão e deixava os trestálios irem atacar os dementadores.

-_Eles me disseram _– ela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto que corou intensamente.

Harry se perguntou o que estava havendo ali. Não podia esperar mais tinha que ir até Voldemort tinha que matá-lo, pois duvidava que eles pudessem resistir por mais algumas horas.

Ele saiu correndo e tendo o máximo de cautela possivel ao chegar perto de qualquer criatura mágica ou comensal. Conjurou seu patrono para afugentar qualquer dementador, mas quando estava a cerca de quinze metros um gigante levantou o pé acima dele e o empurrou para o chão com toda força.

Harry se agachou sabendo que não conseguiria impedir a pisada do gigante, mas algo a impedira. Olhou para cima e viu que alguém segurava o pé do gigante.

-_Hagrid! _– ele falou contente e assustado.

-_Vamos Harry... _– o guarda-caça estava com o rosto roxo enquanto segurava o pé do gigante – _vá matá-lo por Hogwarts, pelos seus pais, pelo Sirius, pelo Rony, pelo Dumble..._

O gigante puxou o pé de volta e chutou Hagrid e depois urrou para mostrar sua vitória.

-_HAGRID_ – disparou vários feitiços no gigante, mas nada teve efeito.

-_Fissum_ – Hermione gritou e uma grade fissura se formou no chão, o gigante tropeçou e caiu de cara – _lembre que para derrotar um gigante, você precisa de cérebro e não de força bruta... _– ela falou pensando no que Rony fizera com o trasgo montanhês no primeiro ano.

-_Certo... _– ele viu dois comensais vindo – _Experliarmus_ – a varinha de um deles voou para longe – _você se importaria Mione?_

_-Não, __Estupefaça_ – o garoto saiu correndo deixando a garota lutando com alguns outros comensais que vinham com a ajuda de alguns unicórnios.

Voldemort! Era o alvo do garoto e ele estava ali soltando feitiços enquanto ria diabolicamente um dos cruciatus atingiu Madame Promfey que voou para longe se contorcendo de dor e bateu sua cabeça na parede e mesmo desacordada continuou a se contorcer.

-_Maldito! _– Harry gritou – _Avada Kedavra_ – Voldemort puxou um comensal com um feitiço fazendo-o receber o feitiço do garoto e cair morto na frente dele. O garoto ficou espantado e começou a tremer.

-_Parece que o Potter virou um assassino... _– ele zombou do garoto – _o que o Dumbyzinho ia dizer? _

_-Quieto seu maldito! _– Harry gritou irritado. – _Alangmatum_

_-__Flamiger_ – uma chama surgiu na ponta varinha de Voldemort e ele a fez crescer fazendo evaporar toda a água que Harry controlara.

-_Spiritus_ – o garoto gritou fazendo o fogo se apagar e Voldemort fazer uma cara de desprezo.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – o bruxo gritou.

-_Protego__Estupefaça_ – ele fez um escudo que facilmente foi quebrado pelo feitiço, mas que diminuiu o poder do mesmo, depois o seu feitiço ficou em equilíbrio com o de Voldemort. Depois de alguns segundos o jato vermelho consumiu o verde e foi bater no peito de Voldemort que girou e caiu em pé.

-_Crucio_ – ele gritou com o rosto lívido de fúria.

-_Impedimenta_ – o feitiço de Harry foi consumido pelo do bruxo das trevas, mas a maldição não funcionou com força total fazendo só o garoto cair no chão, mais ainda com a varinha empunhada.

Harry se transformou em um falcão e voou para trás de Voldemort. Ele tronou a virar humano e o atacou com um cruciatus que pegou em Voldemort em cheio, mas como se não o afetasse ele se levantou.

-_Precisa ter mais ódio Potter... Um animago não? _– ele estava em pé mais o seu corpo todo tremia como se ainda estivesse sob efeito da maldição.

O garoto voltou a se transformar em falcão e voou para longe.

-_Defloco_ – Voldemort gritou e uma bola imensa começou a crescer ao redor como um raio de propagação global, e quando tocou no falcão suas penas começaram a desaparecer.

Ele voltou a ser humano e caiu no chão rolando.

-_Vejo que melhorou bastante Potter _– Voldemort riu da cara do garoto – _mas não acha mesmo que vai me derrotar sozinho acha? Nem quando estava com o Dumbyzinho você conseguiu o que espera fazer agora?_

-_Eu vou matá-lo -_ ele apontou a varinha para o bruxo, mas ela voou para longe com um feitiço mudo.

-_Como Potter? Eu acho que não conseguirá fazê-lo sem uma varinha não? _– Voldemort riu bem alto – _está na hora de você morrer Potter. Finalmente irei mata-lo..._

_-E você conseguirá? – _Harry zombou do bruxo enquanto tentava se deslocar para a esquerda para poder pegar a varinha do comensal que ele matara. – _eu acho que o pobre Tom não consegue me matar..._

_-Está louco Potter? Tentando me desafiar – _Voldemort olhou enraivecido para o garoto – _ou só quer mais alguns segundos de vida?_

_-__Avada Kedavra_ – Harry gritou ao tocar na varinha do comensal.

-_Eu já sabia Potter, você é previsível _– ele jogou um unicórnio na frente do feitiço que caiu morto. – _você é só um garoto tolo... Severus! O chapéu..._

Snape apareceu por trás de uma pilastra carregando o chapéu seletor e com a varinha em mãos.

-_Me dê o chapéu Severus, depois que matá-lo vou colocá-la no chapéu... _– Voldemort sorriu ao receber o chapéu jogado por Snape.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – Snape disparou o feitiço, mas Voldemort jogou o chapéu na frente que começou a pegar fogo.

-_Traidor! Maldito! _– Voldemort falou disparando feitiços contra Snape os dois passaram a duelar, e Snape estava com sua cara pálida.

Voldemort conjurou uma grande cobra de pedras, mas Snape as explodiu, e depois disparou varias flechas no seu antigo Mestre.

-_O que está fazendo Severus? _– Voldemort olhou ainda confuso – _você quer matá-lo? Porque não disse logo, mas você sabe que não posso deixar..._

_-Não posso matar Potter, ele não deve morrer _– Snape falou enquanto jogava um muro de água na frente dos pássaros de fogo de Voldemort.

-_Então você me traiu mesmo não? _– ele gritou de fúria. – _seu maldito, vou mata-lo!_

Harry se levantou e também passou a atacar Voldemort que ficou duelando com ele e Snape ao mesmo tempo, era incrível a habilidade do bruxo das trevas.

-_Venha _– ele gritou em língua de cobra, e Harry viu um cano estourar o basilisco cego saiu de um cano e chegou ao local.

A enorme cobra foi diretamente morder Harry, mas Snape pulou e o empurrou, mesmo assim o basilisco arrancou um braço de bruxo.

Snape passou a varinha no braço impedindo que o sangue continuasse a jorrar e conjurou uma redoma magnética, a mesma que fizera na noite em que Rony morreu. Harry levantou e colocou a varinha no pescoço de Snape.

-_Maldito, Por quê? Você acha que eu não vou matá-lo por causa disso?_ – Harry falou totalmente irritado.

-_Espero que não _– Snape falou daquele seu jeito arrogante – _Potter eu, Dumbledore e Moody fizemos um voto perpetuo, no começo do ano passado de não revelar nada a ninguém, era eu que falava com ele naquele dia que o viu falar com alguém – _Harry olhou confuso para Snape – _não posso contar mais que isso senão descumprirei o voto e morrerei em vão..._

_-Do que esta falando? Você matou o Dumbledore seu maldito, você matou meus pais e deixou o Rony morrer _– Harry cuspiu enquanto falava no rosto de Snape.

-_Quanto a isso... _– ele viu que Voldemort fazia algo - _Não tenho tempo para chiliques... __Estupefaça_ – Snape estuporou o garoto para longe quando Voldemort quebrou a redoma. – _Reducto_ – ele apontou para o basilisco que virou uma cobra um pouco maior que o normal.

-_HA HA HA HA _– Voldemort riu gritando – _você está protegendo o Potter, Severus? Não te reconheço mais... Você não odiava os pais dele?_

_-Ainda os odeio! __Crucio_ – ele gritou.

-_Eu já sei o que vou fazer! _– Voldemort gritou repelindo o feitiço do antigo professor de Harry – _vou colocar no meu basilisco... Eles são imortais, não preciso do chapéu seletor idiota!_

_-Do que está falando?_ – Harry se mostrou onde estava.

-_Disto! __Avada Kedavra_ – Voldemort disparou o feitiço, mas o garoto estava sem nenhuma varinha, pois a varinha do comensal caíra na hora que Snape o empurrara para salva-lo do basilisco.

Snape pulou na frente do feitiço fazendo seu corpo subir por alguns metros e depois cair morto no chão.

-_HA HA HA HA _– Voldemort ficou rindo ao ver o corpo morto de Snape – _ele morreu para salva-lo Potter... Hum agora já são... _– ele mostrou a mão e parecia estar contando – _seis que morrem para te salvar contando com o Weasley fedorento e o Dumbyzinho..._

_-Seu Maldito!_ – Harry falou com o rosto cheio de fúria, sua cicatriz queimava sua cabeça.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – Hermione gritou, mas Voldemort desviou-se do feitiço dela.

-_É a sangue-ruim amiguinha do Potter não? _– ele zombou da garota.

-_Nix__Alangmatum__Spiritus_ – Hermione falou movendo a varinha numa velocidade impressionante, uma grande quantidade de gelo surgiu, elas formaram um cisne gigante de gelo que foi na direção de Voldemort.

-_Serpensortia__Flamiger_ – uma serpente de fogo surgiu com a combinação de feitiços de Voldemort, ela mordeu a ave de gelo no pescoço e uma grande fumaça foi gerada.

-_Crucio_ – Hermione gritou.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ – Voldemort falou, os feitiços se colidiram e nada aconteceu.

-_Colossus_ – Hermione falou. Voldemort sentiu seus ossos grudarem.

-_Flipendo_ – o feitiço atingiu o peito de Hermione, o homem se levantou e cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue. Hermione já se levantava – _Experliarmus_. – ela viu sua varinha voar por cima do seu ombro. – _quem diria que a sangue-ruim poderia me fazer sangrar – _ele olhou com nojo para a garota.

-_Rabiosolus_ – Ginny falou apontando para um grupo de unicórnios que atacavam alguns comensais, eles começaram a furá-los com os chifres furiosamente e a espumar de raiva – _ataquem ali! _ - os unicórnios foram na direção de Voldemort que matava cada um deles. – _Experliarmus_ – Ginny falou fazendo a varinha do bruxo voar para longe, quando ele matou o ultimo unicórnio.

-_Impeça-a! _ - ele falou em língua de cobra para o basilisco.

-_Pare! Sou eu! _– Ginny falou olhando com fúria para o basilisco que parou no local.

-_O que está fazendo? _– Voldemort vociferou para o pequeno basilisco que parara na frente de Ginny – _mate-a!_

_-Ele não pode, nem vai! _– Ginny gritou.

-_Mas ele só deveria obedecer ao descendente de Slytherin _– Voldemort falou irritado.

-_Para ele eu também sou o descendente de Slytherin, eu era quem mandava nele, eu reabri a câmara secreta _– a garota falou olhando para o bruxo desarmado.

Um duende pulou nas costas de Ginny. Ela demorou alguns segundos para joga para longe e quando olhou novamente para o bruxo ele estava com a varinha em mãos.

-_Estupefaça_ – ela foi arremessada para longe.

-_Levicorpus_ – a garota foi segura pelo tornozelo, e depois puxada para perto de Harry que a segurou enquanto caia. Ele e Hermione também haviam recuperado as varinhas.

-_Ainda acha que pode me vencer Potter? Não conseguirá... Esta é a Weasley que ouvi falar não _– ele falava enquanto defendia-se de vários feitiços soltados por Hermione – _sua namoradinha podre... Eu queria matá-la da ultima vez, mas não a encontrei então me contentei com o seu amiguinho inútil... Afinal são todos iguais... Existem tantos Weasleys por ai... _– ele deu uma grande risada.

-_Crucio__. – _Ginny falou.

-_Colossus_ – Hermione disse.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – Harry vociferou.

-_Chega! _– ele criou uma parede de vento que impediu todos os feitiços e os fez cair no chão – _acabou a brincadeira Potter, estou farto dos seus joguinhos é aqui e agora que você morre... __Avada Kedavra_

O feitiço saiu de sua varinha e já estava na cara de Harry quando algo o interceptou.

-_É brincadeira – _Voldemort falou ironicamente – _quantas pessoas preciso matar para ter um pedaço da minha de volta?_

Todos olharam para o que havia interceptado o feitiço, era Fawkes a fênix de Dumbledore que estava caída no chão morta.

-_HA! _– o bruxo falou alegre – _finalmente... Obrigado Potter, agora eu não preciso mandar comensais atrás desse maldito pássaro... Agora o gran finale..._

_-O que quer dizer com pedaço da alma?_

_-Você não sabe? Você é meu ultimo horcrux _– ele deu um sorriso esquelético e assustador enquanto Harry ficara branco, as duas garotas se assustaram – _porque acha que consegue falar com cobra, ou porque temos uma ligação?_

_-Mas porque tentou me matar no primeiro, no segundo e no quarto ano? _– o garoto não podia acreditar, era mentira.

-_Porque nem eu sabia... Só depois daquela noite em que eu ressurgir meus poderes... Eu soube onde estava o meu sexto horcrux, aquela noite em que fui a sua casa planeja fazer meu ultimo horcrux, na minha varinha... _– ele falou irritado – _mas você não morreu e o feitiço acabou caindo em você! Maldito, mas quando mata-lo vou reaver meu ultimo horcrux e ninguém poderá me matar, pois esse basilisco ficara escondido nos confins do mundo e eu serei imortal!_

_-É mentira! _– Ginny gritou.

-_HA HA HA HA _– ele riu ao ouvir e ver o desespero da garota. – _é a mais pura verdade Potter... Porque acha que ainda não morreu... No ministério... Na fuga dos comensais na noite da morte do Dumbyzinho... Há dois meses... Não podia matá-lo era meu ultimo horcrux, e quando comecei a faze-los decidir fazer só sete, não posso criar mais nenhum... Mas agora isso chega ao fim... Vai morrer Potter... __Avada Kedavra_


	39. Amores Inevitavéis

**N/A: ultimo cap da fic com o nome dela, espero que gostem...**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A HOPE-W**

**A leitora que mais me incentivou**

**XD**

**thanks**

**Capitulo 39 – Amores Inevitáveis**

-_Avada Kedavra_ – Voldemort vociferou.

Alguma coisa mordeu seu braço e desviou o feitiço, depois o animal arrancou a varinha do bruxo que urrou de dor e segurou a mão ensangüentada.

Todos olharam para o lado e viram uma mancha vermelha do lado com a varinha branca de Voldemort, era uma raposa, ela foi se transformando em um homem, com um aceno da varinha de Voldemort algumas vestes surgiram sobre seu corpo.

-_Um animago? _– Voldemort rosnou.

Um jovem homem com uma longa barba e uma grande juba de cabelos ruivos se revelou. Ele possuía dos grande olhos azuis. A veste que tinha colocado sobre seu corpo se rasgou quando ele parou de mudar de forma mostrando as costas dele com uma imensa cicatriz cortando-lhe toda as costas do rapaz.

-_Não pode ser... _– Ginny sussurrou.

-_Ron! _– Hermione gritou com lágrimas nos olhos e correndo na direção do jovem. Ele estava realmente muito diferente.

-_Weasley? Como? _– Voldemort segurava seu pulso cheio de sangue totalmente surpreso e irritado – _eu tenho certeza... Ele foi atingido pela explosão deveria ter morrido..._

Harry olhava pasmo para o amigo e para Voldemort tão fraco e impotente ali sem sua varinha.

-_Rony é você? – _Harry perguntou recuperando a voz e tentando segurar a dor que vinha da sua testa, Voldemort tentava dominar sua mente. – _mas como?_

_-Fawkes... Não sei o que houve, mas eu só lembro de estar na floresta como uma raposa e não conseguia me mexer, só sentia um liquido quente escorrer por todo o meu corpo... _– ele pausou e viu que a fênix estava caída morta – _eu me transformei em raposa na hora da explosão, mas ela me atingiu em cheio, ou quase a Fawkes me protegeu parcialmente e me salvou... Não sei o que houve..._

_-O importante é que está vivo... _– Ginny falou indo até o irmão.

-_O que interessa que ele sobreviveu todos vão morrer, meus homens e minhas criaturas estão vencendo vejam..._

Os poucos aurores que restavam estavam acuados lutando juntos contra uma multidão de comensais, Grope estava caído com mais cinco gigantes. Só restavam poucos centauros em pé, mas havia vários trasgos no chão, os sereianos eram os únicos que pareciam vencer seu embate, os elfos estavam todos acuados na parede por vários vampiros, lobisomens e poucos duendes. Havia vários corpos de unicórnio no chão ao lado de trestálios, porém poucos dementadores restavam no céu. Hagrid estava caído na mesma parede que vira o gigante chuta-lo restava ainda três gigante de pé que lutavam contra alguns dragões, alias havia vários corpos de dragões...

-_Não poderão sobreviver, eu vencerei... _– Voldemort riu – _e você não pode me matar Potter, eu nunca morrerei enquanto você estiver vivo..._

Harry hesitou segurando a varinha apontada para o rosto do bruxo.

-_Vamos Potter te desafiou a me conseguir matar o maior Lorde das Trevas o Lord Voldemort _- ele riu ao ver o garoto suar frio.

Uma grande explosão houve do lado dos aurores fazendo todos olharem para lá. Uma quantidade imensa de bruxos saía da parede. Liderados por Percy Weasley vários rostos conhecidos de bruxos e muito, mas muitos desconhecidos entraram pelo buraco atacando os comensais.

Era a virada. Todos os comensais começaram a recuar.

-_Pelo mundo bruxo! _– Percy gritou. Harry pode ver Dino Thomas, um garoto moreno e seu antigo colega de quarto ao lado de Simas Finnigan, e seguidos por vários membros da AD. Cho Chang também estava lá.

O garoto reconheceu também a cara de sapo de Dolores Umbridge e o ex-ministro da magia Cornélius Fudge, ao lado de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Vários comensais começaram a recuar e a correr para perto dos gigantes que foram amarrados. Voldemort olhou indignado para a cena.

-_Harry nós arrumaremos um jeito _– Rony passou pelas garotas e ficou ao lado do garoto com sua varinha erguida.

-_Avada Keda_ – o garoto parou no feitiço sem conseguir prosseguir.

-_vra_ – Rony, Hermione e Ginny falaram ao mesmo tempo o feitiço e três lampejos verdes atingiram Voldemort.

-... _vra_ – Harry completou o feitiço e um quarto lampejo verde se uniu aos três outros e o corpo de Voldemort subiu e depois caiu morto. – _acabou... _– Harry caiu de joelhos.

Uma fumaça branca saiu do corpo, era só a cabeça de Voldemort em forma de fantasma.

-_Não pode me matar Potter eu avisei! _– ele falou com uma voz assustadora.

Um brilho veio de onde Fawkes estava, assim como Voldemort um rosto se materializou era o de Dumbledore.

-_Acabou Tom... Finalmente acabou vamos... Você tem que vir... Como o quinto juiz _– ele falou na sua voz serena.

-_Do que está falando eu não morri, você sim eu sou imortal e eterno seu velho caduco... Enquanto Potter não morrer eu estarei vivo e – _ele gritou.

-_Não Tom... Seu ultimo horcrux foi destruído, por uma magia que você não conhecia... O amor _– Dumbledore falou e todos olharam para a testa de Harry a cicatriz sumira. – _vê? Você tentou matar o Ronald Weasley ali, mas ele sobreviveu não graças a Fawkes, mas graças ao amor... Você tentou separá-los Tom, mas estes são Amores Inevitáveis..._

_-NÃO!!!!!! _– o espírito de Voldemort se dissipou no ar.

-_Obrigado Harry, por tudo _– Dumbledore falou. – _e obrigado a todos vocês... _– ele olhou sorrindo para Rony, Hermione e Ginny.

-_Espere Professor... Porquê? Porque o Snape se sacrificou por min? Porque o Moody me disse que tinha feito um voto perpetuo... _– Harry estava com mil coisas na cabeça.

-_Porque ele se sentiu culpado por ter sido culpado pela morte dos seus pais... _

_-Mas ele te matou..._

_-Não Harry _– Dumbledore sorriu – _eu já estava morto por causa daquele anel... Foi o horcrux mais poderoso que Tom já fizera, foi o ultimo que fizera antes de ir atacá-lo... Eu estava condenado a morte por isso pedi para me obrigar a beber aquela poção se precisasse... Por isso pedi para que Severus aceitasse fazer um voto perpetuo com Narcisa para tomar o lugar de Draco. Ele jurou que se precisasse me mataria, e o fez... E Moody sempre soube disso, por isso Harry, não o condene por crimes que não o fez... E sim... _– ele pausou – _ele mandou dizer que ainda o despreza!_

E assim o rosto de Dumbledore virou fumaça e Harry ficou olhando para o nada. Não podia acreditar no que acontecera. Então Severus Snape sempre estivera obedecendo a ordens de Dumbledore, e ele salvara a vida de Harry para pagar sua divida por ter ajudado a matar seus pais.

-_Acabou Harry vamos _– Ginny puxou o garoto que olhou bem nos olhos dela.

-_É finalmente acabou! _– Ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

-_Eu senti sua falta _– Hermione falou chorando olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Rony –_ você é mesmo um idiota!_

_-Eu também senti sua falta... Sou um idiota que te ama _– o ruivo a beijou apaixonadamente.

-_Bem está na hora de marcarmos o casamento Harry, lembra? Que você disse que depois que a guerra terminasse... _– Ginny falou, mas Harry já não escutava estava dormindo no ombro dela. Um sono tranqüilo o primeiro em anos, o primeiro que sabia que não precisa mais lutar.

-_Tonks você não deveria comer sorvete... _– Hermione ralhou com a amiga.

-_Do que está falando Mione? Se eu não comer meu filho, ou filha vai nascer com cara de sorve de abóbora... _– ela sorriu e colocou uma grande quantidade de sorvete na boca.

-_É verdade e se puxar a mãe é bem capaz de nascer... Digo se ele nascer metamorfo, ou lobisomem... _– Ginny falou rindo.

-_Mas é o dia do seu casamento... Pode manchar o vestido _– Hermione olhou indignada para a amiga.

-_Por isso mesmo... O sorvete me acalma _– Tonks falou rindo com Ginny e colocando mais uma grande quantidade de sorvete na boca.

-_Francamente... _– Hermione sorriu depois de falar. – _passa um pouquinho para cá..._

Haviam se passado um mês desde o ultimo ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts. A escola estava sendo reconstruída pelo ministério, todos os comensais que ali estavam foram presos, menos Pansy Parkson e não foi encontrada.

Malfoy ajudou-a fugir e desde então não aparecera, até o dia em que todos os membros da ordem ganharam ordem de Merlin primeira classe. Malfoy claro não perdeu a chance de aparecer.

Os prêmios foram entregues por Percy Weasley, que assumira o posto de ministro da magia no lugar de Scrimgeour que decidiu se aposentar bruscamente.

Harry e os outros souberam que Scrimgeour foi contra a invasão de Hogwarts, mas Percy desobedeceu suas ordens e juntou o maior numero de bruxos para invadir o colégio e salvar Voldemort. Percy soube que estava havendo um ataque por Carlinhos que ao bater na parede o chamou antes que caísse desacordado. Alias Carlinhos perdera uma perna na luta e agora andava com uma perna de pau como Moody fazia.

Gui fora mordido por quatro lobisomens e agora, como Lupin era um lobisomem, mas ele declarou que isso não mudou em nada na vida dele. Só que agora ia ter que tomar uma poção toda noite de lua cheia. Fleur estava grávida de quatro meses e fora promovida para gerente de Grincotes, já que Gui se tornara um auror.

Tonks descobrirá estar grávida de Lupin duas semanas depois do ataque e então eles decidiram marcar o casamento para uma semana depois que ele saísse do hospital.

Hermione e Rony inauguraram a Floreios e Borrões junto com a re-inauguração de todas as outras lojas do Beco Diagonal, porem agora nenhuma tinha tantos clientes e o tamanho das Gemialidades Weasleys que agora tinha o triplo do seu tamanho, já que os gêmeos haviam comprado as duas lojas vizinhas a eles antes dos ataque de Voldemort por uma pechincha.

Luna tornara-se a nova editora-chefa da revista do seu pai _O Pasquim_ e escrevera junto com Rita Skeeter uma reportagem sobre todos os acontecimentos em Hogwarts nos últimos cinco meses, a revista quebrara o recorde de vendas, e havia sido vendida até em outros paises.

Quando Neville foi receber seu premio acabou ficando muito vermelho, pois sua avó gritava empolgada que ele era o maior orgulho de toda a historia dos Logbotton.

A Sra. Weasley estava mais radiante do que nunca, pelo menos era o que parecia, apesar de ter ficado um pouco abalada ao ver Carlinhos de perna de pau e ao saber que Gui se tornara um lobisomem, mas o motivo da sua felicidade era por ter recuperado dois filhos, Percy e Rony.

O Sr. Weasley foi promovido para chefe de segurança de todo o reino unido e a primeira coisa que fez foi uma grande reforma n'_A Toca_, para as festas Weasley no jardim que se tornaram comuns agora que quase todos tinham formado famílias.

McGonagall assumira a diretoria da escola de Hogwarts que agora contava com um corpo docente renovado de vários professores novos como Tonks que lecionava defesa contra as artes das trevas e Lupin lecionando transfiguração.

Rony estava se preparando para a sua estréia como profissional, se tornara o goleiro do Chuddley Cannons, e parecia que agora o time poderia ganhar alguma coisa.

Quim Shacklebolt, Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody e Olívio Moody foram homenageados com suas estatuas na frente do ministério e de Hogwarts, assim como Dumbledore e Snape. Condecorados como heróis.

Harry se tornara o novo chefe da seção de aurores indicado por todos os membros da ordem, e Ginny estava em casa. Na antiga casa dos Potter.

O casamento de Tonks ocorreu normal, como qualquer casamento bruxo, a não ser pelas mudanças na cor do cabelo dela na hora de dizer sim.

-_Wow... O cabelo roxo da Tonks é de família _– Rony falou apontando para a mãe da mulher, uma jovem senhora de cabelos roxos e grisalhos ao lado de um homem com um terno trouxa que parecia bastante emocionado.

Na hora de jogar o buquê foi o maior alvoroço e quando Tonks finalmente jogou o buquê, todas as mulheres ficaram olhando, pois ele foi parar na mesa do jantar e caiu numa cabeleira loira.

-_Ih _– Harry falou mostrando a Rony quem pegara o buquê – _foi a Luna..._

_-Eu vi – _Rony engoliu em seco e olhou para Luna que ao pegar o buquê foi saltitando até uma mesa e entregou para um garoto de cabelos morenos e deu um selinho nele.

-_Não... – _Harry falou ao ver a cena – _Luna e Neville? Isso não vai dar certo..._

_-Pois é_ – Rony falou rindo.

-_Que droga1 Eu queria o buquê _– Hermione falou sentando ao lado do Rony.  
-_Fique feliz, agora você tem total certeza que a Luna não quer nada com o Roniquinho _– Ginny sentou ao lado de Harry.

-_É verdade _– ela sorriu e beijou Rony que ficou indignado pelo caminho que a conversa levava – _então quando vai ser o nosso casamento Ronald?_

_-Eu... _– ele estivera o mês todo dando desculpas para não ir até a casa dos Granger.

-_O papai já viu o anel e quer falar com você ­_– Hermione falou rindo.

-_Porque não casamos todos juntos? _– Ginny falou sorrindo – _o Harry marcou nosso casamento para o dia primeiro..._

_-Na verdade você marcou _– Harry falou rindo.

-_É é... Tanto faz _– Ginny olhou com uma cara feia par Harry que o fez se aquietar, e Rony e Hermione rirem.

-_Pode ser... Não é Ron? _– Hermione olhou para Rony com olhares penetrantes de um basilisco, o garoto parecia ter ficado petrificado.

-_Claro... _– ele respondeu num sussurro. Hermione o beijou e ele voltou ao normal, mas ainda com medo.

-_Bem... Vou avisar a Tonks antes que ela vá embora... _– Hermione ia se levantando.

-_Ei Harry... O que houve com sua cicatriz? _– Jorge falou ao passar pela mesa deles.

**N/A: bem aqui acaba a fic... E tem os epílogos, mas é opcional**

**XD**

**Mandem reviews**

**E obrigado por lerem minha fic...**

**Espero que tenham entedido tudo**

**XD**

**Malfeito Feito.**


	40. Epílogos

**N/A: aqui estão os epílogos... Espero que gostem...**

**Epílogo I – Os Cinco Grandes Juizes**

-_Vamos Tom... _– uma voz muito conhecida falava para um jovem alto e esbelto. Era um bruxo de cabelos e barba loira, era Dumbledore ainda jovem.

-_Do que está falando velhote eu não queria voltar! _– Tom falou irritado.

-_Como assim velhote? Agora eu só tenho uns cinco anos a mais que você..._

_-Mais tem uns setecentos anos a mais esqueceu que sou o caçula? _­ - ele respondeu irritado – _droga... De volta a monotonia..._

_-Não seja grosso... Ou o Merlin vai brigar com você _– eles adentraram por um grande portão de ouro.

E lá estava uma grande mesa de ouro com cinco lugares, porem um era mais importante que os outros, o do meio. Dois lugares estavam vagos os das duas pontas.

-_Alvo... Tom... Finalmente voltaram _– o bruxo do meio falou imponente. Era um senhor com uma barba de cabelos encaracolados que vestia uma túnica roa e um chapéu igualmente roxo que possuía varia estrelas douradas e luas. Parecia mais um pijama, ele também usava um óculos fundo de garrafa.

-_Como sabe os nossos novos nomes velhote? _– Tom respondeu desaforadamente para o velho bruxo.

-_Esqueceu que ele é Merlin o maior de todos os magos de todos os tempos? _– um senhor de vestes brancas e uma grande barba e lisa falou, ele parecia com o antigo Dumbledore só que era um pouco mais jovem e não usava óculos.

-_Deixe de sua arrogância Gandalf _– uma mulher falou. Ela era maior que maioria das mulheres e era branca como a neve, também vestia um casaco branco.

-_Não se exalte Branca _– Dumbledore falou – _já vamos subir... Não é Tom?_

_-Claro, claro... _– os dois ocuparam seus assentos.

-_Agora que finalmente estamos reunidos – _Merlin falou. – _que tal jogarmos banco imobiliário?_

**Epílogo II – Padrinhos Palhaços**

Fred e Jorge acordaram naquele dia bem, como de costume pegaram um lanche feito, que compravam ou no caldeirão furado ou na soverteria do beco diagonal e tomaram seu café da manhã com a mais pura calma.

Já fazia tempos que não o faziam com tanta calma decidiram fechar a loja por aquele dia mais ainda não lembravam o motivo, na verdade quase todo o beco diagonal estava com lojas fechadas e não havia nenhum movimento, as dez horas da manhã.

-_Ei Fred... Lembra o porque de estar tudo fechado? _– Jorge falou colocando um grande pedaço de bacon na boca.

-_Não... Passa o ovo? _– Fred pediu o prato ao lado do irmão – _veja o Rony colocou um cartaz na sua loja..._

_"Saímos de lua-de-mel, voltaremos em uma semana..."_

_-Lua-de-mel _– os dois leram a mensagem.

A ficha pareceu cair e os dois olharam para duas pequena caixinhas uma azul e outra verde em cima da mesa.

-_O CASAMENTO _– os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-_Droga Jorge porque não me lembrou? _– Fred falou colocando a calça.

-_Como assim Fred? Achei que você fosse nos lembrar _– Jorge reclamou colocando a camisa – _bem não temos tempo era para estarmos lá há... _– ele olhou no relógio e que marcava dez e dezoito – _quarenta e oito minutos..._

_-Mas o casamento só está marcado para as dez... _– Fred protestou.

-_Somos os padrinhos... _– Jorge respondeu.

Os dois aparataram sem estar totalmente prontos.

-_Os presentes! _­– eles exclamaram ao chegar na recepção, e desapareceram de novo. Pegaram dois pacotes bem grandes e voltaram a festa.

-_Fred! Jorge! _– a Sra. Weasley gritava – _seus moleques, onde estavam? _– ela gritou, seu rosto estava vermelho.

-_Nos esquecemos do casamento... _

-_Agora não Fred!_

_-Eu sou o Jorge!_

_-Francamente mulher você ainda não percebeu a diferença?_

_-Desculpe! Agora vão lá... A Hermione e a Ginny já vão entrar!_

_-E os presentes?_

_-Deixe-os aqui! Vão..._

_-Estávamos brincando – _os dois gritaram.

-_Eu sei, não conseguem mais me pegar com essa _– a Sra. Weasley gritou e fez um movimento com a varinha ajeitando as vestes dos dois – _eu não sei o que fazer com eles, coitada da Angelina e da Alicia _– ela sussurrou e jogou os presentes numa caixa e saiu correndo para o seu lugar.

-_Vocês estão atrasados! _– Rony falou suando.

-_Estamos aqui não estamos? _– Fred falou ofegante.

-_É Roniquinho deixa de fricote... _– Jorge respondeu – _e aí Harry nervoso?_

Harry confirmou com a cabeça estava pálido, nunca se sentira assim antes quando lutara com todos os perigos que já enfrentara, mas agora era diferente a criatura no seu estomago parecia estar doente, tornando-o doente também.

-_Oi amor, mal o atraso – _Fred falou indo beijar Angelina, mas esta virou a cara.

-_Nem pense Jorge... _– Alicia falou para ele que também fazia menção de beija-la.

-_E aí meninos trouxeram as alianças? _– Tonks perguntou quando alguém começou a tocar o piano, Hermione e Ginny vinham vindo lado a lado.

-_As alianças! _– eles exclamaram.

-_Vocês esqueceram? _– Lupin perguntou surpreso para os dois.

-_Voltamos num instante..._

Harry e Rony se olharam nervosos vendo os gêmeos desaparecerem. Ginny e Hermione chegaram ao altar.

Os dois gêmeos reapareceram cada um do lado de um noivo.

-_Tô Harry _– Jorge entregou a ele uma caixinha azul.

-_Nunca mais me peça para fazer algo desse tipo Rony _– Fred olhou irritado para Rony entregando-lhe a caixinha verde.

-_Alianças erradas _– Rony e Harry falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-_Ops_ – os gêmeos disseram e pegaram as alianças e jogaram um para o outro, agora entregando a caixinha verde para Harry e a azul para Rony.

A partir dali o casamento seguiu normal, até a hora do buquê.

Os dois gêmeos estavam tomando cerveja amanteigada enquanto conversavam com Mundungus, que agora trabalhava no ministério para o Sr. Weasley, ele era o principal reconhecedor de objetos falsos, ou de uso indevido com magia negra.

-_Olha os buquês... _– ele falou para os gêmeos.

Eles ficaram observando duas garotas pegarem os buquês e olharem para aquela direção. Alicia e Angelina haviam pego o buquê.

-_Droga... Hora de ir Mundungus... Vamos Fred? _– Jorge falou rindo.

-_Agora Jorge... _– os dois fizeram um movimento com a varinha mais antes que desaparecessem foram pegos por feitiços paralisantes.

-_Isso é pelo atraso _– Ginny e Hermione falaram rindo, enquanto Alicia e Angelina vinham na direção deles.

-_Desculpe caras... _– e Mundungus se evaporou dali.

-_Quando vamos nos casar? _– Angelina e Alicia falaram juntas.

-_Ferrou... _– os dois se olharam.

**N/A: bem é isso aqui acaba a fic e espero que tenham gostado desse epílogo com Fred e Jorge como protagonistas, agora é esperar alguns dias para ler o ultimo livro da titia Jô e vê se ela não mata nem o Ron nem a Mione nem o Harry e nem a Ginny, e que eles fiquem juntos lógico**

**Obrigado a todos por todos os reviews de incentivo e mandem review para dizer o que acharam dos epílogos**

**Malfeito Feito!**


End file.
